


Последняя из рода Блэк

by Nastya_Sever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 160
Words: 194,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastya_Sever/pseuds/Nastya_Sever
Summary: Грета Поттер живет в чулане под лестницей и терпит издевательства родственников, пока однажды случайно не встречает говорящего пса. С тех пор ее жизнь круто меняется.PS: Гарри Поттер в этой истории - девочка.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Fem!Harry Potter
Kudos: 20





	1. Загадочная история Арктуруса Блэка

— Прекрасно. Шесть лет поисков псу под хвост. Подумать только — это девочка! Де-воч-ка! Что за нелепость!

В пять лет не особенно сильно удивляешься говорящему псу. Но когда большое лохматое животное подходит к тебе в пустынном темном парке и начинает отчитывать за то, что ты девочка, — это как минимум напрягает. Впрочем, тогда я была так напугана тем, что потерялась, что претензии со стороны собаки были лишь дополнением в мою копилку отчаяния.

Не знаю уж, чем я в тот момент думала, но применила свой излюбленный метод. На прохожих он всегда срабатывал, и мне, пятилетней, тогда в голову не пришло, что собаки — совсем другое дело. Впрочем, для пятилетней я была на редкость сообразительной.

Я плюхнулась на задницу и разрыдалась. Громко и безутешно.

— Великолепно, — прокомментировал пес и уселся рядом. Со скептической мордой он принялся смотреть на мои рыдания, и уже в тот момент я поняла, что его такими приемчиками не проймешь. Я быстро смекнула, что жалеть и спасать меня никто не собирается и замолчала.

— Хорошо. Раз уж выбора мне эти выроженцы не оставили, и ты единственная наследница, то представлюсь. Арктурус Блэк.

Так началось мое знакомство с дедулей Блэком.

***

Если быть точной, то Арктурус был мне пра-прадедом. Наделав кучу детей, которых он назвал в свою же честь, он умер в возрасте полтоса с лишним лет, но душа его, сверх меры озабоченная судьбой рода, не упокоилась. Еще при жизни он дал клятву восславить Блэков сквозь века — что, кстати, цитата, — а потому остался на бренной земле приглядывать за потомками.

И вот, когда последняя надежда на продолжение рода, Регулус Блэк, трагически погиб, дух дедули восстал из призрачной комы и отправился на поиски наследника рода. При жизни он был крутым анимагом, и каким-то чудеснейшим образом, что было несвойственно для призраков, обрел вид пса.

— Вообще-то это типично для сильнейших чистокровных магов, — заметил дедуля, заглядывая мне через плечо. Я прикрыла тетрадку ладошкой.

— Не мешай! Сам жаловался, что Блэки забросили семейную летопись!

— Это что, летопись?! — взъерошился пес. — Не позорь фамилию! Что это у тебя написано — полтос?! Пятьдесят восемь! Отдай ручку!

Он попытался зубами выхватить ручку, но я увернулась и столкнула его с кровати под ворчливые «никакого уважения» и «невоспитанная девчонка».

Я перечитала написанное и кинула тетрадку на пол. Что-то правда фигня выходит.

Зашуршал гравий, и к дому подъехала машина. Мотор заглушили, и через минуту внизу раздалась трель звонка. Окна моей комнаты выходили на другую сторону, а потому я не знала, кто пожаловал в гости. Но догадывалась.

— Добрый день, мэм, полиция…

Я была на ногах спустя полсекунды. Быстро скрутила тетрадку в трубочку, схватила куртку и открыла окно.

Хе-хей!

А теперь представим, что пари-им…

Со второго этажа прыгать даже не страшно. Я научилась этому в первые же полгода после того, как переехала из чулана в крутую комнату наверху. Дети учатся быстро, а «наследники великого рода Блэк еще быстрее».

Рядом приземлился Арк. Он не любил это прозвище, но еще больше не любил, когда я звала его дедулей. Мы бесшумно скользнули сквозь кусты и были таковы.

— Я говорил, что это было неосмотрительно!

Я ухмыльнулась и стянула из пакета проходящей мимо соседки длинный хрустящий батон. О, да, этому я тоже научилась быстро.

Мы добрались до парка, и я отдала половину батона Арку.

Прошло шесть лет со дня, когда Арк нашел меня в парке одну, напуганную и растерянную. Я заблудилась. А заблудилась я, потому что сбежала из дому. Да, мне было пять, и я сбежала из дому, весело, правда?

На деле не было ничего веселого. Я расхреначила полкухни, когда двоюродный братец Дадли вылил мне кипяток на ногу. Ну, то есть, я просто завопила от боли, и тут неожиданно начала взрываться стеклянная посуда. Мы там были вдвоем, и когда прибежал Вернон, отец Дадли — Арк запретил звать его дядей, отвергая родство с магглами, — кузен был весь исполосован осколками, а на мне, кроме ожога, не было и царапины. И вот когда Вернон принялся лупить меня по лицу, я почувствовала себя чертовски некомфортно. И сбежала.

Потом я неделю жила в заброшенной гостинице на окраине. Мне тогда повезло, что там тусовались дети из неблагополучных семей. Они были старше меня, и сперва хотели было наехать и выгнать, но быстро поняли, что мне живется не лучше, чем им. То есть, сначала Арк здорово их напугал, когда не дал ко мне подойти своим рыком, а потом они меня выслушали и разрешили остаться. Даже принесли одеяла и еды. Тогда у меня впервые появились друзья. С тех пор мы периодически вместе влипаем в неприятности.

— Так и напиши, что каждую неделю, — ворчливо вмешался дедуля.

Я хотела было возразить, но, подумав, не стала. Исправила.

Потом была интересная история с органами опеки. Я пришла в полицию, сказала, что потерялась. Арк велел вести себя так же, как с ним при первой встрече. Я размазывала слезы по щекам и с наивностью милого ребенка отвечала на все вопросы дяди-полицейского. Прибавляя пикантные детали про жизнь в чулане, работу по дому и постоянное чувство голода.

— Фантомный голод преследует тебя и по сей день, — сказал Арк и почесал за ухом.

— Вот не надо, а. Что-то ты свою половину батона тоже умял, даром, что призрак!

Арк хотел, чтобы я вернулась в дом Дурслей на более выгодных условиях. В крайнем случае, меня бы отдали в приют, из которого всегда не поздно сбежать. Он был хитрым псом.

— Ладно, ладно, зачеркиваю, — я зачеркнула последние слова, когда над ухом клацнули зубы.

Нам удалось это провернуть. В страстном желании скрыть позорные слухи о жестоком обращении с племянницей, они клятвенно заверили органы опеки о хорошем обращении и переселили меня в комнату наверху. И даже разрешили дедуле поселиться со мной — в обмен на обещание не говорить нехороших вещей дяденькам-полицейским и тетенькам из органов опеки, которые теперь часто приходили узнать, как у меня дела.

Я вздохнула и закусила колпачок ручки.

В общем-то, когда мы вернулись к Дурслям, началась совсем другая жизнь. Теперь со мной был дедуля, который, хоть и был псом, по-своему обо мне заботился, и друзья с улицы. И было еще кое-что. Магия.

Это было чудесное открытие. Недостающий кусок паззла. Вся моя жизнь наполнилась смыслом. И хотя мне было всего пять, и это было громко сказано — но так оно и было. Ничто и никогда не делало меня такой счастливой, как обучение магии.

У дедули был полный дом, набитый книгами о магии. Это был и мой дом, но я была бастардом, да еще и носила фамилию чужого рода, а потому попасть туда не могла. Дедуля сказал, что как только моя сила войдет в свой естественный пик, что происходит на одиннадцатый день рождения — недаром детей набирают в волшебные школы именно с этого возраста, — я смогу увидеть дом и попасть внутрь. А пока же Арк периодически пропадал на несколько дней, чтобы добраться до дома и притащить мне новые книги. Когда в моих карманах завелись деньги, нажитые не совсем честным путем с моими друзьями, я смогла покупать билеты на автобус и ездить с ним. В рюкзак помещалось гораздо больше книг, чем в пасть дедули.

Чем больше книг я изучала, тем больше хотела знать. А еще сильнее я хотела испытать все на практике. Арк отказывался добыть мне палочку. По его стародавней теории детям до одиннадцати лет нельзя пользоваться палочкой, чтобы не ослабить природные способности к магии. Но он сильно поощрял меня развивать свои интуитивные магические способности. Сам дедуля при жизни мог колдовать без палочки — для старых магов было нормой превозмочь себя и научиться этому.

— Это сейчас тепличных деток ничему не учат в этих якобы школах, — согласился Арк, начиная свою любимую тему. — В наше время каждый обязан был уметь сотворить с десятка два чародейств, не пользуясь ничем, кроме собственного дара!

В первую очередь я научилась прыгать со второго этажа — иначе ночные прогулки с друзьями были бы невозможными. Потом, конечно, была взята высота и выше — сейчас я могу спрыгнуть с четвертого этажа, хоть это и страшно.

— Хоть ты и вывихнула лодыжку месяц назад, — едко напомнил Арк.

Для чтения теми ночами, что я не шаталась по городу, я научилась вызывать шар света. Сначала он метался по комнате и тух через пять секунд, но сейчас часами горит ровно. Также я научилась бесшумной ходьбе, что было особенно трудно, и «волшебным пальчикам».

— Воровать из сумок ты научилась, но этого лучше не пиши, — заметил дедуля.

Еще с самого первого дня я пытаюсь научиться скорости. В драке скорость очень важна, но у меня не всегда выходит двигаться быстро, хотя последнее время выходит и лучше. Особенно после того как Сэм затащил нас всех в зал боевых искусств три года назад.

— Ты умеешь отвлекать внимание, — помог Арк, когда я задумалась.

Еще я умею отводить взгляд.

— И поэтому иногда спишь на уроках.

И поэтому иногда сплю на уроках, и учитель этого не замечает.

— И милые леди тоже не замечают, как ты вытаскиваешь их кошельки. Этого не пиши.

— Не так уж часто я вытаскиваю чьи-то кошельки, — отмахнулась я. Деньги нужны мне только на самое необходимое. Шоколадки, например. Кроссовки. Билет до Лондона.

Я со вздохом пролистала страницы тетради и вытащила заложенное между ними письмо из плотного пергамента.

«Дорогая Гертруда Поттер! Мы рады проинформировать Вас, что Вам предоставлено место в Школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс…»

— А вот и причина меланхолии, — прокомментировал Арк.


	2. Ты встретишь таинственного незнакомца

— Почему мы не можем сами сходить по магазинам? — ныла я в очередной раз. — Сто раз были в Косом переулке!

И денег как раз скопилось, по моим подсчетам, достаточно.

— Потому что пройдоха Дамблдор не знает, что ты не одна, и пришлет кого-нибудь.

То, что пройдохе Дамблдору доверять нельзя, я усвоила с первых дней знакомства с дедулей. Пройдоха Дамблдор заморочил голову, а потом засадил в тюрьму отреченного от рода Сириуса Блэка. Который, возможно, был моим отцом, хотя дедуля склонялся к Регулусу — впрочем, все то были его догадки. Пройдоха Дамблдор дал моим ненастоящим родителям умереть. Хотя Лили Поттер, по всей видимости, была очень даже настоящей, судя по внешнему сходству, хотя черные, как смоль, волосы мне достались от Блэков. Пройдоха Дамблдор, в конце концов, отдал меня на воспитание к садистам-магглам.

— Если он такой пройдоха, то узнает, что ты необычный пес, и не разрешит взять тебя в Хогвартс. В списке нет собак, — я помахала измусоленным списком.

— Во-первых, он не поймет. Только лишь кровь Блэков способна различить во мне великого волшебника, — в очередной раз терпеливо принялся пояснять дедуля. Я закатила глаза. Просто ведь позлить его хотела, а теперь слушай лекцию! — Во-вторых, никуда он не денется. Поставишь вопрос ребром, пустишь слезу. Главное, не забудь надеть кулон.

Который защитит мои мысли. Который я якобы нашла в старых вещах Лили. Которых не существует в природе — по крайней мере, в доме Дурслей.

— И перестань тревожиться.

— Здесь написано отправить сову до тридцать первого июля — а это завтра! — заныла я. Встреча с неизвестным волшебником, от которого придется еще и что-то скрывать, была пугающей. Хоть я и привыкла подавлять свой страх, она правда была пугающей.

— Завтра твой день рождения. Твоя сила проснется, и сразу после прогулки по Косому переулку мы отправимся в родовое гнездо Блэков, — мечтательно произнес пес. Как и я, он ждал этого дня с нетерпением. — Думай об этом, Грета.

Ну, да.

Я достала из-под паркетной доски на полу газетные вырезки с мельтешащими фигурками. Раз в месяц мы с Арком выбираемся в Косой переулок, чтобы взять стопку газет. Полезные статьи я вырезаю, остальное сжигаю на заднем дворе, когда Петуния сваливает по магазинам. Здесь также были и старые выпуски — больше всего меня интересовала война, в которой погибла моя семья.

Но сейчас мне нужна была другая подборка. Фотки преподов из разных выпусков. У меня было собрано газетное мини-досье на каждого. Особенно толстая подшивка приходилась, конечно, на Альбуса Дамблдора, чуть тоньше — на Северуса Снейпа, и далее — на Минерву МакГонагалл. Эти трое представлялись самыми опасными чуваками из хогвартской шайки.

Я со вздохом вернула их на место. Вот самая жесть будет, если Дамблдор припрется самолично. Интересно, он следил за мной все эти годы? Арк думает, что следил. Он подозревал в шпионаже миссис Фигг, живущую неподалеку. Она была сквибом, как мы выяснили, когда залезли ночью в ее дом и пошарили по комнатам. Точнее, я залезла — дедуля остался снаружи из-за кошек.

Интересно, Дамблдору докладывают о моих тесных отношениях с полицией?

***

Применяя все свои способности в чарах незаметности, я лежала на крыше и пыталась слиться с черепицей. Дедуля дремал под кустом, прикидываясь обычной собакой. Он считал это глупой идеей, а меня глупой девчонкой, но я все равно хотела увидеть посланца Дамблдора раньше, чем он увидит меня. В душе я надеялась, что он пришлет лесничего, полувеликана Хагрида. Как я читала, великаны не блещут интеллектом, и полувеликаны тоже не должны быть особыми умниками. Его удалось бы одурачить на раз-два.

Петуния готовила какую-то вкусную фигню из мяса, и из окна под моим наблюдательным постом доносились обалденные запахи. Я сглотнула слюну. Утром я завтракала сникерсом. И хотя это был сникерс с двойными орехами, его супер-энергетический эффект подходил к концу.

Еще час, и я спущусь.

Я посмотрела на солнце, прикидывая, сколько времени. Если я ничего не напутала, десять часов.

И конечно, в тот момент, когда я таращилась на солнце, появился колдун. Раздался хлопок, и я поняла, что он аппарировал прямо на ровную лужайку, постриженную Верноном с самого утра.

Я едва не застонала, чем бы обязательно провалила свою маскировку.

Дамблдор подкинул одну из самых сложных задачек.

Итак, Северус Снейп, бывший приспешник Темного Лорда. Шпион. Предатель. Один из возможных виновников в гибели Лили и Джеймса Поттеров, и, как следствие, моего грустного жизненного пути. Преподает Зелья, ведет замкнутый образ жизни. Умен, хитер, зол. И, судя по статьям в «Зелья и жизнь» и «Современные яды», на редкость зануден.

И у него грязные волосы.

Он позвонил в дверь, обводя цепким взглядом ровные кусты и останавливаясь на дедуле. Его сдвинутые брови сдвинулись еще сильнее, но тут Петуния открыла дверь.

— С… С… — кажется, она начала заикаться. Меня тянуло посмотреть, что с ней, но я бы точно спалилась, если бы свесилась вниз.

— Петуния, — холодно и ядовито произнес Снейп. У меня закралось смутное подозрение, что они знакомы. Интересно. Путем несложных арифметических вычислений, я еще до этого подсчитала, что Снейп был одного возраста с Лили. Возможно ли, что они раньше тусили вместе настолько тесно, что он познакомился и с Петунией?

Впрочем, времени рассуждать не было. Снейп зашел внутрь, а я перебралась на противоположную сторону крыши, повисла на ее крае и запрыгнула в свое окно. Мельком подумала, что технику надо тренировать — еще пара лет, я вырасту, и будет сложнее выполнять такие трюки.

— Гертруда! — завопила снизу Петуния.

Я пригладила растрепавшуюся на ветру косу и потратила немного времени для дыхательной гимнастики, чтобы успокоить сердцебиение. Волнение, волнение, оно становилось все сильнее и сильнее.

Божечки, у меня даже мысли заедают от волнения.

— Почему так долго?! — взвизгнула Петуния, и этот взвизг выдавал не раздражение, но страх. Она боялась Северуса Снейпа. Он стоял истуканом посреди гостиной. Петуния обхватила плечи руками и тревожно посматривала на дверь, будто ожидая, что Вернон с Дадли вот-вот вернутся из центра. Любопытно.

А еще Петуния не ожидала увидеть волшебника в своем доме. Если по чесноку, Дурсли не знали, что я получила письмо.

— Здрас-сьте, — я остановилась в отдалении. Мне Снейп тоже не нравился.

— Мисс Поттер, — холодно и еще более ядовито, чем прежде, произнес Снейп. Ого-го! Да откуда же в тебе, парень, столько ненависти?!

— Мистер… очевидно, препод? — я вскинула брови, борясь с желанием отступить на шаг. Успокойся, Грета. Вспомни, как стояли напротив подростковой банды полгода назад. Было страшно, но ты же не отступила. Это всего лишь препод.

Воспоминания о сломанном в той встрече ребре энтузиазма, правда, не добавляли.

— Для вас профессор Снейп.

— М… клевенько. Ну что, по магазинам? — перешла я к делу, когда Петуния решилась на реплику и открыла рот. Еще не хватало сейчас лишних вопросов.

Снейп поскрежетал зубами, пытаясь сжечь меня на месте взглядом, но я пожала плечами и вышла наружу. Арк вскочил на лапы и подбежал ко мне, виляя хвостом. А он неплохо умеет прикидываться собакой!

— Это Арк. Я возьму его с собой в школу, кстати, — представила я пса Снейпу.

— Собак нет в разрешенном списке питомцев, и если вы не удосужились его внимательно прочесть…

Я перебила его холодный желчный голос:

— Боюсь, в таком случае я не поеду в школу. Пора расширять ваш устаревший список, — я набралась наглости и подмигнула Снейпу. Вообще-то, у меня руки холодели от его взглядов, и мои кривляния были призваны скрыть волнение. Он открыл рот, чтобы облить меня очередной порцией яда, но я не дала ему этого сделать: — На автобусе поедем?

— У вас есть другие варианты? — почти прорычал он сквозь зубы.

— Я думала, вы сотворите какую-нибудь крутую магию, — предположила я и снова перебила его так и не начавшуюся реплику: — Можем взять такси.

Дедуля говорил, что консервативные волшебники не особенно смыслят в маггловском мире. А судя по старомодному костюму Снейпа, он был консервативным волшебником.

Бледные скулы Снейпа порозовели, и я решила, что это говорит о гневе. Он даже ничего не ответил, только приглашающе махнул рукой. Я хмыкнула и выскочила на дорогу. Все правильно, желтый уголок такси выглядывает из-за кофейни.

Я звонко свистнула, и Бобби завел мотор.

— Опять свистите, юная леди, — Бобби с любопытством оглядел хмурого Снейпа, когда мы с дедулей залезли внутрь на заднее сиденье, а Снейп уселся впереди. — Когда же вы научитесь манерам?

— В этом году меня как раз отправляют в институт благородных девиц, — болтала я всякую чепуху. Бобби понял, что я нервничаю, и вопросительно вскинул брови. — Ну да все окей, — успокоила я его.

— Куда едем?

— В Лондон, — ответил Снейп, когда я вопросительно на него поглядела. Бобби молодец, догадался при нем не болтать. За это я его и люблю.

Только когда мы отъехали, я поняла, что Снейп даже ничего не сказал, что с нами поехал Арк. Видимо, я его слегка контузила своей болтовней.


	3. Дом, милый дом

— Собака может подождать снаружи, — сказал Снейп, когда мы подошли к «Дырявому котлу». Слава Мерлину, мы с Арком заходили через другой лаз — он не хотел светить меня в злачном заведении.

— Он слишком старый и боится умереть в одиночестве, — возразила я и сделала милое лицо. Но на Снейпа, так же, как и на Арка, это не произвело никакого впечатления. Да. С ним будет сложно.

— Мисс Поттер, вы ведете себя по-хамски, — прошипел он, склонившись надо мной. Ноздри его крючковатого носа раздувались от гнева. — Я не намерен это терпеть. Я понимаю, что ваших скудных мозгов недостаточно, чтобы надолго сохранять концентрацию, но вам придется постараться, — его слова звучали, как угроза.

— Ты правда уймись, — добавил Арк. Судя по тому, что Снейп его не услышал, крови Блэков в нем не было.

— Окей, профессор, — я подняла руки. Он резко развернулся, и мы вошли в «Дырявый Котел», чтобы пройти его насквозь, не останавливаясь. Мы вышли на задний двор, и он постучал палочкой по кирпичам в кладке.

— Запомнила последовательность? — спросил дедуля.

— Нет, а ты?

— Я ее и так знаю. Будь внимательней! — отругал он меня.

Мы оказались в Косом Переулке, и я немного удивленно пооглядывалась для вида, прежде чем достать список.

Мне не терпелось отделаться от Снейпа и попробовать попасть в дом Блэков. Хоть я и понимала, что сделаем мы это не раньше наступления тьмы, но лучше дожидаться этого наедине с книгой и дедулей, чем в компании Снейпа.

— Идемте в Гринготтс.

— С какой такой целью? — насторожилась я. В голову пришла заманчивая мысль ограбления. Однажды мы с ребятами обокрали Адидас. Банк это пока слишком круто.

— Забрать ваши деньги, глупая девчонка! — все-таки не выдержал Снейп.

Ух ты. А дедуля не говорил, что у меня есть деньги. То есть, я, конечно, знала о деньжищах Блэков, но вряд ли Снейп имел в виду их.

Я была в предвкушении несметных сокровищ, но сперва мы посетили некий таинственный сейф, где Снейп забрал некий таинственный сверток. Только потом гоблин, который вблизи оказался еще меньше, чем мне казалось издалека, отвез нас к моей сокровищнице. Хранилище Поттеров.

Да, деньжищи здесь были неплохие. Я обошла горки монет и принялась разглядывать артефакты на полках. Их было немного, и ни один не походил на картинки из каталога «Тысяча мощнейших артефактов Англии». Что ж, надо будет как-нибудь вынести их, чтобы изучить вместе с дедулей. Сейчас он ждал снаружи — гоблины не пускают собак внутрь.

Я накидала в сумку монет, и мы вышли.

— Ключ, — я требовательно протянула руку, но Снейп мстительно спрятал его в карман.

— Хотите его потерять? Получите у директора Дамблдора.

Я сузила глаза и ничего не сказала. Мы забрались в тележку, и через пару секунд ключ был у меня.

***

— Откуда у вас этот амулет? — Снейп сверлил взглядом мою шею. Ох, ты ж… Видимо, выпал после примерки школьных мантий в лавке мадам Малкин.

— Нашла на чердаке в старых вещах Лили, — заученно отбарабанила я и спрятала его под футболку, стараясь не обращать внимания на ворчание Арка.

— Темномагический? — вскинул брови Снейп, выжигая во мне дыру своим подозрительным взглядом.

— Это единственная память о ней! — я расстроенно нахмурилась. И в этом даже не было актерства. О Лили у меня не было вообще никакой памяти, кроме старой газетной вырезки с мутным фото.

— Школьными правилами запрещены темномагические артефакты.

Я пожала плечами. И что теперь.

Хоть у меня уже и был комплект книг на этот год, который, поддавшись на мое нытье, Арк разрешил купить две недели назад, я приобрела еще один, чтобы не выдать себя. Потом пришел черед аптеки, где кроме котла и всякой мутотени для снейповского предмета, он накупил кучу ингредиентов для зелий. Аптека мне не особенно нравилась. Нормальные зелья здесь продавали с высоким возрастным ограничением, и делать внутри было особенно нечего. Арк запрещал пытаться варить их самостоятельно. Он не признавался, но я думала, что он просто не слишком-то шарит в зельеварении, и боится, что мы оба что-нибудь взорвем.

У Снейпа было плохое настроение, и мое постепенно тоже сошло на нет. Он не докапывался до меня, и волнение потихоньку утрясалось. Поэтому когда мы добрались до лавки с палочками, я была спокойна и угрюма. К тому же дал знать о себе голод. Желудок вообще забыл, что когда-то утром имел свидание со сникерсом. А Снейп, как назло, не предлагал зарулить в кафе.

И когда Оливандер начал крутиться вокруг меня со своей линейкой и чуть ли не обнюхивать меня, я не выдержала:

— Может, хватит?! Вы в зоне моего личного пространства!

Оливандер отшатнулся, глядя на меня округлившимися бесцветными глазами.

— Любопытно. Крайне любопытно, — он углубился во мрак своего пыльного магазина и вернулся с узкой коробочкой. — Думаю, я точно знаю, что вам подойдет. Остролист, одиннадцать дюймов, перо феникса.

Он протянул мне палочку, и я с трепетом ее приняла. Взмахнула, и горсть разноцветных искр взлетела, обсыпав Снейпа. Тот что-то прошипел, смахивая с плеч гаснущие огоньки.

Ю-ху!

Ну, теперь наворотим дел!

Я встретилась взглядом с глазами дедули, наблюдавшего за мной снаружи сквозь стекло.

— Любопытно, крайне любопытно, — повторял Оливандер, как заведенный, пока упаковывал палочку. Я поняла, что он не успокоится, пока я не спрошу, и я спросила:

— Чего любопытного?!

— Видите ли, мисс Поттер, обычно феникс отдает только одно перо из своего хвоста, но в вашем случае он отдал два. Поэтому мне представляется весьма любопытным, что эта палочка выбрала вас, потому что ее сестра, которой досталось второе перо того феникса… Что ж, зачем от вас скрывать — ее сестра оставила на вашем лбу этот шрам.

Он ткнул мне в лоб. Я машинально прикрыла шрам челкой.

Очень драматичная история.

— Как насчет обеда? — спросила я, когда мы вышли на улицу. Снейп тащил мои объемные покупки, и ему это чертовски не нравилось.

— И почему только Хагрид сломал ногу, — пробормотал он тоскливо и прошипел: — Поедите дома.

Кажется, его раздражало любое мое слово.

— Ну хотя бы файв-о-клок ти с булочкой? — заканючила я, и он разрешил сбегать купить булочку в кафе напротив магазина мадам Малкин. Я купила по две дедуле и себе. Из вежливости предложила Снейпу, но он только сморщился.

***

Дома ждал скандал. Петуния рассказала обо всем Вернону, и теперь он вопил, впрочем, не рискуя даже приближаться ко мне.

— Ты едешь учиться в школу для трудных подростков! — кричал он, когда я в несколько подходов перетаскивала сумки наверх. Снейп проводил только до дверей.

— Да-да, — соглашалась я. — В определенном смысле так и есть.

Я заперла дверь, слушая, как Вернон бухается в кресло, а Петуния наливает ему бренди.

***

Я стояла на пороге родового гнезда Блэков, и мое сердце трепетало в предвкушении. Дом я начала видеть еще в начале лета. Но дверь не отпиралась. Был заперт даже лаз для собаки, которым свободно пользовался Арк.

— Хватит вздыхать, — взволнованно сказал дедуля. — Открывай.

Я вздохнула последний раз и потянула за ручку.

Дверь поддалась.

Я ступила на порог своего дома.

И чуть не поседела от пронзительного визга:

— КОГО ТЫ ПРИВЕЛ?! ПОЗОР СЕМЬЕ БЛЭКОВ, БАСТАРД В МОЕМ ДОМЕ!!!

Я так испугалась, что замахнулась палочкой в сторону вопля. Из нее вырвалось пламя, и огромный прямоугольник вспыхнул. Лишь спустя пару секунд я отдышалась и вспомнила, что это был портрет Вальпурги Блэк, о котором предупреждал Арк.

— Давай, начинай свою историю с уничтожения семейных реликвий, — проворчал дедуля, обходя стеночкой догорающий холст, на котором паниковала Вальпурга.

— Простите, бабуля, — пробормотала я, следуя за Арком.

Мы оказались в гостиной, и откуда-то из соседней кухни раздалось бормотание.

— Кричер, домовой эльф. Его не спали, он еще пригодится.

— Он будет меня слушаться? — опасливо спросила я, когда в гостиной появился уродливый эльф в старой тряпке вместо одежды. Он был еще неприглядней, чем гоблины.

— Когда мы проведем ритуал посвящения, будет.

Ритуал присоединения к роду Блэков Арк запланировал на середину августа. Он представлял собой нечто темномагическое — потому что требовал участия магии крови. И хоть я стремилась занять место на семейном гобелене, в этом было что-то жуткое.

— В общем-то, грязновато здесь.

— Когда после обряда ты вступишь в права, мы возьмем деньги из Гринготтса и купим еще одного эльфа. Здесь нужен ремонт, — сказал Арк. — Чего застыла? Пошли, посмотришь комнаты.

О, да мне предстояло увлекательное путешествие на черный рынок. Интересно, как там отнесутся к одиннадцатилетней девочке, покупающей за бешеные бабосы эльфа?


	4. Адвокат Дьявола

Я целыми днями пропадала в доме. К счастью, Дурсли давно привыкли, что я могу являться только лишь к комендантскому часу в десять вечера — а иногда и не являться, — и не обращали внимания на мое отсутствие. Я часами разглядывала вещи Блэков, особенно меня интересовала жизнь Регулуса и Сириуса — хоть первый и умер в восемнадцать, а второй ушел из дома еще в более раннем возрасте, — их комнаты были сохранены. Один из них мог быть моим отцом, и я не могла не интересоваться их жизнью. Еще я пропадала в библиотеке. Теперь, не ограниченная цензурой дедули, я могла изучать любые труды, и первые несколько дней просто ходила вдоль стеллажей в растерянности от богатого выбора.

И, конечно, я практиковалась со своей новой палочкой. В доме Блэков была специальная зала для оттачивания чародейских навыков. Находилась она в подвале, стены, потолок и пол ее были особым образом укреплены.

Я ожидала, что у меня все будет получаться легко — в конце концов, я и без палочки кое-что могла, но все оказалось сложнее. Заклинания или не выходили вовсе, или давали сбои. Впрочем, за неделю я освоила парочку простых. Дедуля мучил меня, заставляя колдовать безмолвно. Но пока только слегка искрило от простейшего Люмоса. К палочке, оказывается, еще надо было привыкнуть.

Ритуал посвящения приближался неумолимо быстро. За изучением учебников и жизни прежних обитателей дома время летело незаметно.

За день до даты икс дедуля выдал потрясающую в своем роде вещь:

— После ритуала я могу исчезнуть.

Сказать, что я была расстроена — не сказать ничего. Я устроила натуральную истерику, и заявила, что я смогу прожить без ритуала еще лет сто. Но Арктурус был неумолим. Он считал, что ритуал нужно проводить сейчас, и не месяцем позже.

— Когда опасность для рода померкнет, во мне не будет надобности. Но это не значит, что померкнет она после ритуала.

На следующий день, когда я все еще находилась под впечатлением от откровений предыдущего дня, меня ждал еще один сюрприз.

— Что мне нужно будет делать? — спросила я, когда мы спустились в подвал. Спрашивала я уже в миллионный раз, но только лишь непосредственно перед началом ритуала дедуля решил приоткрыть завесу тайны.

— Ничего особенного. Надрежешь ладонь ритуальным клинком, прижмешь руки к Камню Рода и скажешь пару слов.

— Что за слова?

Арк фыркнул и пропустил меня вперед в тайную комнату, где хранился Камень Рода. Это был прозрачный необработанный камень величиной с кулак и лежал он во главе длинного каменного стола посреди комнаты. Я запоздало подумала, что стол этот похож на алтарь для жертвоприношений. И багровые потеки в трещинах неровного камня это подтверждали.

— Запоминай. Прими меня, о, славный род Блэков, если достойна я. Если же нет, погуби меня.

— Офигеть текст! — возмутилась я.

— Не бойся. Камень губит только не истинных наследников.

— Вот те раз! А вдруг я не истинная? Откуда тебе знать! Я вообще бастард!

— Давай еще сбеги, трусишка! — пес вырос между мной и выходом. Кажется, если я откажусь проводить ритуал, он самолично меня загрызет.

Я хмыкнула и взяла ритуальный кинжал. Встала у камня и вопросительно взглянула на Арка. Он кивнул лохматой башкой.

Что-то как-то не очень торжественно. Может, надо было хоть свечи зажечь?

— Не тяни. Полнолуние в пике.

— Фиг с тобой, — я полоснула кинжалом по ладони и приложила окровавленную ладонь к прозрачному камню. В тот же миг он побагровел, будто впитав мою кровушку. Ух ты ж, черт.

— Слова, — напомнил Арк, замерев в трепетном ожидании, что выглядело смешно для пса.

— Прими меня, о, славный род Блэков, если достойна я. Если же нет, погуби меня, — протараторила я.

Точно, торжественностью и не пахнет.

Секунду ничего не происходило. А потом меня втянуло в камень.

Прощай, жизнь молодая!

***

Увлекательная короткометражка о жизни Блэков со времен основания рода поражала своей кровавостью и жестокостью. Прикончить кого-то после завтрака было в порядке вещей. В темницах по соседству с ритуальной комнатой вечно кто-то стонал. Темные искусства были нормой жизни. Дедуля Арктурус вообще отличался неуемной жестокостью и богатым воображением. Не было в веселом водовороте картинок лишь жизни последних двух поколений.

— Без комментариев, — прохрипела я, вернувшись в этот мир. Я лежала на полу, а над моим лицом склонилась встревоженная морда Арка. Хорошо, что этот садюга остался.

Я села и пощупала голову. На затылке вспухла шишка. Шрам на лбу пульсировал обжигающей болью.

— Кино, кстати, обрезали. Про Регулуса ни словечка.

— Потому что никто не помещал внутрь камня воспоминания. Безответственные глупцы!

Пес дал мне на него опереться, и мы поплелись наверх. В гостиной нас ждал Кричер. Он глазел на меня своими глазелками и хлопал ушами-локаторами. Я упала на диван, взметнув облачко пыли, и прижала холодную ладонь к шраму.

— Уже можно командовать? — спросила я у Арка. Он кивнул, и я сказала эльфу: — Принеси мне, что ли, чая какого, красавчик.

Еще бы праздничный пирог с одиннадцатью свечами, да ладно.

Эльф больше не ворчал и мгновенно исчез, из чего я заключила, что в права я все же вступила.

Офигенски.

***

До первого сентября оставалось две недели, и я перечитывала внушительный список дел, которые мы должны были закончить до этого дня. Чем дальше, тем больше этот список ширился и рос.

Я привлекла Кричера к обсуждению ремонта дома, и этому вопросу был посвящен отдельный раздел нашего списка. Арк хотел обновить защитную магию, я хотела новые обои и электричество, Кричер хотел, чтобы ремонтники не уперли семейные ценности. После долгих споров Арк решил, что, кроме покупки эльфа, мы наймем строительную бригаду. Самой надежной и неболтливой, но и самой дорогой, по его словам, были «Вронски и сыновья», их офис находился в Лютом переулке.

Этим же днем Кричер принес ключ от семейного хранилища Блэков, и мы с дедулей отправились в Гринготтс.

Гоблины не давали комментариев. По-моему, их вообще мало беспокоило, что за сокровищами пришла малявка. Все, что их волновало, так это наличие ключа и положительная реакция двери сейфа на мою кровушку.

Я отсчитала двести галлеонов аванса для «Вронски и сыновья», вторую порядочно объемную сумку набила деньгами за эльфа. И еще пятьсот галлеонов для человека по имени Гавер Стрейнджер. Ребята, с которыми я собиралась связаться по указке дедули, были серьезными, и чеков не принимали.

Я раздвинула горлышко рюкзака, купленного два года назад в Косом переулке, и сложила туда три тяжеленных мешка. Легко закинула рюкзак за спину. Это была дорогая покупка, и я копила на нее два месяца, но оно того стоило. Емкость сто литров, грузоподъемность двести пятьдесят фунтов, облегчение веса десятикратное. При желании я могла поместить туда человека. Уже залазила внутрь для интереса. Ничего так, нормально.

У «Вронски» был шикарный светлый офис. Отделка была золотом, всюду стояли мягкие диваны. В этом офисе хотелось жить, и лучшей рекламы своего дела нельзя было придумать.

Старший Вронски косился на меня с подозрением, но наши отношения мгновенно вошли в деловое русло, когда я выложила ему аванс.

Арк внимательно прочел договор, особое внимание уделяя пункту конфиденциальности, и мы договорились встретиться «на объекте», как он это назвал, на следующий день. Чем мне нравится Лютый переулок — так это тем, что если ты платишь деньги, люди закрывают глаза на твой возраст и прочие мелочи.

Больше всего я предвкушала поход на черный рынок. Он находился в другой части Лондона и виделся мне местом интересным и опасным.

Мои подозрения оправдались, когда в первые же пять минут меня попытались ограбить. Арк прокусил негодяю руку, а я сдернула с его пояса кошелек, став богаче на пятнадцать сиклей.

Энтузиазма во мне поубавилось, и я стала внимательней глядеть по сторонам. К сожалению, дедуля не дал мне побродить по мрачному местечку, сразу же уведя в закоулок, где торговали эльфами. Молодой Пигли был десятым эльфом, которого мы смотрели, и как раз вписывался в запланированный бюджет.

Мы вернулись домой, я оставила Пигли на попечение Кричера, а сама ушла готовиться к ужину в Паласе.

Гаверу Стрейнджеру я звонила с телефонного автомата. Он был необычным адвокатом — защищая в суде влиятельнейших клиентов магического мира, он жил в пентхаусе в маггловском районе, ездил на крутейшей маггловской машине и одевался по последнему писку маггловской моды. Он был лучшим в своем деле.

Гавер Стрейнджер удивился, увидев перед собой девочку.

— Оставим прелюдию, — предложила я.

— Вы представились, как Гертруда Блэк, мисс Поттер, — заметил он. — Я предпочитаю честность со стороны своих клиентов.

— Я собираюсь сменить фамилию в ближайшее время, — сказала я, стараясь не глазеть по сторонам. В таком шикарном ресторане я была впервые, и с таким серьезным человеком тоже говорила впервые. Даже Вронски не произвел на меня такого сильного впечатления. Гавер Стрейнджер был хорош уже тем, что узнал меня. А ведь мое фото еще не появлялась в таблоидах. — Я удвою конечную плату, если вы простите мою маленькую неточность и сохраните мою личность втайне.

— Вы необычная девочка, мисс Блэк, не так ли? — Гавер сощурился, и я поняла, что он согласен. Почему-то мне думалось, что это не из-за денег. Ему было любопытно.

Я пожала плечами.

— Вы догадались, для чего я вас нанимаю? — спросила я, принимаю у официантки меню.

Он не стал озвучивать свои предположения.

— Сириус Блэк, мой крестный отец, отбывает срок в Азкабане. Думаю, никто особенно не пытался разобраться в его деле.

— Вы знаете мои условия, мисс Блэк. Если он виновен, я удваиваю цену.

Я кивнула.

— Есть еще одно условие, за которое я плачу дополнительные сто галлеонов. Вы должны раскрыть негативное участие Альбуса Дамблдора в этой истории.

— Раскрыть общественности? — уточнил Гавер, с прищуром разглядывая меня.

— Да. И в первую очередь открыть глаза Сириусу Блэку.

Он отложил меню.

— Двести галлеонов.

Что ж, Гавер мне нравился все больше и больше.


	5. Изгоняющий дьявола

Шрам и до этого периодически покалывал, но после ритуала посвящения он болел постоянно и сильно.

Вечерами я просто лежала на постели в своей комнате в доме Дурслей — Арк велел возвращаться ночевать, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Я не могла читать, не могла ходить. Я вообще не могла двигаться от вспышек ослепляющей боли. Это сводило с ума.

На пятый день этого кошмара я начала бредить.

Мне мерещилось, что я росла в приюте. Со мной там обращались настолько плохо, что я научилась творить необычные вещи, чтобы избегнуть насилия. Потом появился Дамблдор и забрал меня в Хогвартс. Мне было очень обидно, что он не позаботился обо мне раньше — ведь он знал, знал обо мне, волшебнике, и ничего не делал, чтобы помочь мне там, в приюте.

Он не любил меня, Дамблдор, и всегда подозревал в гнустостях. А гнустостями он считал все, что не вписывалось в его представления о морали. Я всегда был слишком любопытен, чтобы вписываться в узкие рамки дозволенности, которые он устанавливал.

В приюте меня часто и жестоко избивали, и потому, когда я понял, что обладаю силой — силой, которую могу развить настолько, что превзойду всех, кто в мире подумает меня обидеть, я поставил себе цель стать величайшим волшебником. И выбрал самый прямой и самый верный путь. Только Темные искусства могли удовлетворить мою жажду могущества. Я больше не хотел быть забитым ребенком. Я хотел превосходства и власти.

Эксперименты с темной магией становились все сложнее и опасней, и когда я чуть было не погиб в одном из них, предо мною появилась еще одна цель — бессмертие. И я должен был позаботиться об этом как можно скорее.

Способы, найденные в древних трактатах и современных исследованиях, были слишком долгими и ненадежными. Из подтвержденных случаев ходили слухи лишь о Николасе Фламеле, изобретателе философского камня. Он был другом Дамблдора, и тот отказался говорить о нем, хоть я и старался изо всех сил вызнать хоть что-то. Никто не знал, где он живет и прячет свой камень, и на поиски ушли бы годы.

Тогда я решил прибегнуть ко второму проверенному способу.

Ключ жизни в душе. И если бы у меня было две души… или скажем, три… или семь… Конечно, я не мог иметь две или три души, но я мог разделить свою душу на части. Чем больше частей, тем лучше я буду защищен.

Ведь наследник рода Слизерин не может погибнуть, пока мир не узнал о нем.

Не узнал о лорде Волдеморте.

***

Вот здесь-то я и заорала, чтобы привести себя в чувство.

— Вытащи его из моей головы! — закричала я дедуле, встревоженно крутившемуся рядом.

— Кого?! — пес был напуган.

— Темного Лорда!

В дверь яростно забарабанили.

— Гертруда! Открой дверь! — взвизгнула Петуния, не то со злостью, не то с тревогой.

— Все нормально! — крикнула я в ответ, но она не унималась:

— Открой дверь!!!

Я с руганью натянула джинсы, отыскала куртку и рюкзак. Скидала в него остатки вещей: газетные вырезки, пара учебников, прихваченных почитать, пакет со сбережениями. Открыла окно и спрыгнула, больно ударившись плечом о землю. Мне было фигово — так коряво я давно не приземлялась. Рядом приземлился Арк.

Мы прошли два квартала, прежде чем он сказал:

— Объясняй, что происходит?

— Со мной что-то не так! — пробормотала я, размазывая холодный пот по горящему лбу. Руки у меня дрожали. — Мне мерещилось, что я — Темный Лорд! Точнее, не так — я была Темным Лордом. Я была в его голове.

— Когда ты проснулась, то сказала, что это он в твоей голове, — уточнил дедуля.

— Мерлиновы ягодицы, какая разница! — вскрикнула я, чем заставила отшатнуться припозднившуюся парочку. Голова зверски болела, а перед глазами мелькали подробности приютской жизни. Почему-то из всего, что я успела увидеть, они были самыми яркими.

— Большая разница. Вызывай Кричера.

Я уже тоже подумала об эльфе и свернула в темный тупик, где прижимались к стене лишь мусорные баки. Хлопнула в ладони, но ничего не произошло.

— Сконцентрируйся. Дыши, — велел Арк.

— Легко тебе говорить! — огрызнулась я и сделала три глубоких вдоха из простейшей дыхательной гимнастики.

Хлопнула еще раз.

— Юная хозяйка Гертруда, вы звали меня? — проскрежетал эльф, с хлопком очутившись рядом.

— Домой, — я протянула ему руку, и нас дернуло. Ох, не люблю перемещения — будто с огромной скоростью ухаешь с большой высоты. Мы оказались в гостиной дома Блэков, и я тут же бухнулась на свой любимый диван, прижимая холодные ладони к голове.

— Пусть эльф принесет пергамент и чернила, — сказал Арк, усевшись рядом. — Будем писать Изгоняющему.

***

— Арктурус Блэк, — желтые глаза осмотрели дедулю от носа до кончика хвоста. — Посмертие тебя не пощадило. Юджин Молок, приятно познакомиться, юная леди, — высокий беловолосый Юджин склонился над диваном, целуя мою руку. У меня так нефигово болела голова, что я не удивилась ни желтым глазам гостя, ни тому, что он узнал Арка.

— Юджин полукровка. Его отец — демон, — сказал дедуля.

— Прекрасно, — простонала я. В этот момент меньше всего меня заботила хоть чья-то родословная.

Полукровка Юджин уселся на диван рядом со мной и расстегнул цепочку кулона, глушащего мысли. Я вдруг в панике поняла, что его лицо становится все более расплывчатым. Я что, слепну?

Юджин прижал палец к моему лбу, и я снова застонала — на этот раз от облегчения. Боль ушла.

— Одержимость есть борьба злого духа за тело человека, — сказал он и добавил для нетерпеливо рыкнувшего Арка. — Да, она одержима.

— Ты сможешь изгнать его?

Юджин задумчиво меня разглядывал. Я не смела и пискнуть, опасаясь, что боль вновь вернется.

— Он хорошо обосновался в этом теле. Изгнать его будет непросто. Если бы не кулон, ничто бы его не остановило. Ты участвовала в ритуале, дитя?

— Ну, — буркнула я. Только не отходи от меня, только не отходи.

— Шрам старый, а значит, дух поселился в тебе давно. Темная магия пробудила его к жизни. Вы знаете, чей это дух?

— Есть подозрения, — мрачно сказал Арк.

— Нужен личный прижизненный предмет этого человека. Тот, что хранит его ауру. Волшебная палочка, амулет, подобный этому — хоть что-то.

Помедлив, пес покачал головой.

— Я не смогу избавить ребенка от духа, не убив ее. Зовите, когда найдете то, о чем я сказал, — Юджин отнял палец от моей головы, и боль вспыхнула ослепительным фейерверком.

Я жалобно захныкала, и тут противный скрипучий голос произнес:

— Есть такая вещь.

***

Изгоняющий держал медальон за цепь на вытянутой руке. Желтый камень сверкал в пламени свечей. Рядом застыл Кричер, притащивший артефакт. Откуда у него была побрякушка, еще предстояло выяснить.

— Медальон Салазара Слизерина, — тихо произнес Юджин. — Последним хозяином был Темный Лорд Англии, Волдеморт.

Желтые глаза метнулись к моему лицу.

— Тебя связывает долг, Изгоняющий! — прорычал Арк. Шерсть на его загривке вздыбилась. — Услуга за услугу!

— И я расплачусь за услугу, Арктурус. Я спасу твою наследницу, — Юджин подкинул амулет, чтобы поймать и крепко сжать в ладони — так крепко, что по его пальцам побежала кровь. Другой рукой он приник к губам, и вдруг неожиданно прокусил собственную ладонь, чтобы секундой позже прижать ее к моему лбу.

Воздух завибрировал, у меня заложило уши. Арка, кажется, метившего оскаленной пастью в шею Юджина, отбросило к стене.

Изгоняющий читал заклинание на неизвестном мне языке, и от слов его комнату заполоняли тени.

Это продолжалось вечность — или миг, время тогда не имело власти. Но вот он замолчал, и свечи вновь загорелись ровно. Вернулись звуки.

По медальону Слизерина пробежала кривая трещина и он, без единого пятнышка крови Изгоняющего, упал на потрескавшийся паркет.

— Мерлиновы яйца! — закричала я в этот торжественный момент, чтобы как-то заглушить свой страх. — Что это нахрен было?!

Юджин встал и грустно улыбнулся.

— Я не смог уничтожить того, кто покорил Тьму. Прости меня, девочка.

Он провел перед моим лицом рукой, и я уснула.


	6. Привидение

Трудно сказать, что мне снилось. Воспоминания о снах вылетают из головы, когда тебя грубо и неожиданно будят.

— Эй, ты! — кто-то вопил мне почти в ухо.

Я подпрыгнула, с размаха ударив наглеца. Моя рука пробила пустоту, и я откатилась на другой край кровати, хлопая глазами.

Нет. Не-ет.

— Ты кто такая?!

Одиннадцатилетний Том Риддл упер руки в бока и пытался выглядеть угрожающе. Но я помнила его одиннадцатилетним из вчерашнего бреда. Он был напуган не меньше моего. Я застонала и сползла на пол.

В тот же миг Тома Риддла, будто призрака, протащило сквозь кровать, хоть выглядел он и весьма реально — ничего похожего на серебристые прозрачные силуэты. На бледных щеках румянец, черные волосы торчат в стороны, серые глаза бросают на меня грозные взгляды.

— Гертруда! — в комнату ворвался Арк. — Ты в порядке?!

Том Риддл уставился на пса.

— Он говорит?

— Ты его видишь? — уныло протянула я.

— С кем ты говоришь?! — спросил дедуля.

— А ты его не видишь, да? — спросила я у дедули.

— Кого?!

И тут я сделала то, чего давно себе не позволяла.

Я разрыдалась. Громко. И безудержно.

Появился Кричер. С хлопком исчез. Дедуля вертелся вокруг, пытаясь воззвать к моему рассудку. Появился Пигли с чашкой чая, отдающего мятой. Том Риддл вышел из кровати и стоял рядом, хлопая глазами.

На устранение истерики ушло минуты две. Потом я вспомнила, что я единственная наследница рода Блэк, правая рука главаря уличной шайки и, в конце концов, просто крутая девчуля, и применила несколько техник дыхательной гимнастики.

— Два варианта. Или я сошла с ума, или рядом со мной стоит призрак Тома Риддла, и никто, кроме меня, его не видит и не слышит.

— Мое имя Том Риддл? — спросил мальчик озадаченно.

— Том Риддл?! — сам того не зная, эхом вторил ему Арк.

— Ты, правда, состоишь в уличной шайке?! — уточнил Риддл.

— И он читает мои мысли, — сказала я дедуле.

— Странный у тебя дедуля, — протянул мальчуган.

— Заткнись хоть на минуту! — накричала я на детскую версию Темного Лорда.

— Я ведь… не призрак, правда?! — вдруг спросил Том Риддл. — Я ведь не умер?!

— Ты призрак, поздравляю. И да, ты умер. Обдумай эту мысль, а мне надо перетереть с дедулей.

Я встала и хотела выйти из комнаты, но Том Риддл отправился за мной.

— Я не могу отойти от тебя и на шесть футов! Я пробовал!

Я схватилась за голову и застонала. Господи, я больше никогда не буду воровать. Я не буду драться с теми, кто дерется хуже меня. Я не буду сквернословить и грубить.

Только избавь меня от этого!

***

— Первое и последнее, что я помню, это как очнулся возле тебя этим утром, — рассказывал Том Риддл, сидя на стуле на кухне. Перед ним стояла чашка чая, но он не мог с ней ничего сделать, только лишь вдыхал ароматный пар. — Все, что я знаю, это что мое имя Том Риддл, что я был Темный Лордом и навредил многим людям, и что теперь я мертв. Все это я знаю из твоих мыслей, которые не скрывает от меня твой темномагический амулет.

Я пересказала его речь Арку, и тот фыркнул.

— Откуда нам знать, что он не врет?

— Без понятия, я-то его мысли не читаю, — огрызнулась я и с надеждой произнесла: — Может быть, это всего лишь шиза?

— Это всего лишь пройдоха Изгоняющий поместил второй кусочек его души в твою голову, — проворчал Арк.

Кричер рассказал нам, откуда у него медальон, принадлежавший Волдеморту. Регулус Блэк выкрал его из пещеры, когда Темный Лорд его там спрятал. После чего его разорвали на части зомбаки. Перед смертельным подвигом он упомянул слово «хоркрукс», но эльф не знал его значения. Он не смог уничтожить медальон, как велел Регулус.

— Он не в моей голове. Он рядышком, — я кивнула на стул, где сидел Том Риддл. — Твой друг выгнал его из моего тела.

— Это не значит, что он не попытается захватить его снова! Это Темный Лорд! Он будет искать способ вернуть тело и власть! Ты должна опасаться его!

Одиннадцатилетний Темный Лорд сидел, понуро уставившись в чашку, и ничего, кроме жалости, не вызывал.

— А про Хогвартс ты что-нибудь помнишь? — спросила я, и Том Риддл помотал головой.

Жаль. Потому что в школу я, похоже, отправлюсь большой веселой компанией.

***

Я легко закинула рюкзак на плечо и поправила мешавшие с непривычки очки. После «изгнания» мое зрение так до конца и не восстановилось, хоть лекарь в больнице Св.Мунго и сказал, что с глазами все в порядке. Зрение должно вернуться само в течение нескольких месяцев. Он выписал расслабляющие взгляд капли и рецепт очков. Я, конечно, хотела заказать самые крутые очки с кучей наворотов типа зрения через предметы, но Арк запретил. Еще не хватало, чтобы из-за наворотов зрение так и не восстановилось. Конечно, он был прав.

Кингс Кросс, откуда отправлялся поезд до Хогвартса, был набит людьми, как и всегда. Толпы магглов суетились по перронам, и было забавно наблюдать среди них волшебников. Они так растерянно сновали со своими тележками, гружеными огромными чемоданами и клетками с совами, что было смешно. Сейчас, когда я смотрела на них в чуждой им среде, я все больше понимала одну вещь. Они не вызывали у меня чувства принадлежности к ним. Они были мне гораздо более чужды, чем магглы, среди которых я выросла. Возможно, дело в том, что ни один представитель волшебного мира не пришел мне на помощь, когда меня били и морили голодом в чулане?

— Я узнаю твои чувства, — Том Риддл стоял рядом со мной, с прищуром глядя на рыжее семейство, суетливо толкающее тележки к барьеру между платформами. — Я не помню о приюте, знаю о нем только лишь из твоих воспоминаний. Но сами эти чувства мне до боли знакомы.

«Я не похожа на тебя, ясно?!»

Арк запретил мне говорить с ним. Но как можно не реагировать на эти реплики?! Поэтому я общалась с ним мысленно. Он все равно читал мои мысли.

Я скользнула сквозь барьер, успев как раз перед многодетной рыжей семьей.

«Уизли», — всплыла в памяти фамилия. Арк заставил выучить все чистокровные семьи Англии. Ох и непросто это было. У семьи Блэков была целая полка в секретной библиотеке с досье на них. Последний раз обновлениями занималась бабуля Вальпурга, чей портрет я случайно спалила месяц назад. Мне пришлось дополнять пухлые папки материалами из газет. До того, как я смогла попасть в дом, Арк каждую неделю приносил новую папку и уносил предыдущую. Семейный каталог с тех пор основательно пополнился. В том числе досье на тех преподавателей, которых ранее там не было, а также на неименитых приспешников Волдеморта и нескольких ярких личностей из газетных таблоидов.

Платформа девять и три четверти была наполнена шумом, дымом и детьми. Под ногами сновали кошки, в клетках ухали совы. Первогодки липли к ногам взрослых. Старшие ржали. В воздухе летали заколдованные бумажки, снитчи и конфеты. Меня чуть не сбил метлой здоровяк, на вид — шестикурсник.

— Я очень любил этот момент, — задумчиво сказал Том Риддл, чем вывел меня из оцепенения. — Он означал целых девять месяцев жизни не в приюте.

«Ты вспомнил приют?» — спросила я мысленно, проталкиваясь к вагону.

— Нет. Но я вспомнил это чувство. Это было… счастьем, — Том Риддл растерянно волочился за мной на том кратком расстоянии, что позволяла наша странная связь.

Я уже привыкла к его назойливому присутствию рядом со мной в графике двадцать четыре на семь. Сперва это пугало и бесило, особенно после череды провальных попыток Арка избавиться от него. Потом я начала привыкать. Тем более, хоть я и назвала присутствие юного Темного Лорда навязчивым, сам он таким не был. Том Риддл много молчал и о чем-то думал. Надеюсь, не о том, как воспользоваться положением и захватить мое тело. И мир.

Я запрыгнула в ближайший вагон, нашла пустое купе и достала газету, чтобы в сотый раз перечитать статью свежей газеты.

«ПОЖИРАТЕЛЬ СМЕРТИ ВЫЙДЕТ НА СВОБОДУ?! — гласил громкий заголовок. Чуть ниже была старая фотка Сириуса из зала суда десять лет назад. — Дело Сириуса Блэка, осужденного за массовое убийство тринадцати человек и пособничество Тому-кого-нельзя-называть, получит пересмотр. Гавер Стрейнджер, известный как Адвокат Дьявола, добился разрешения Визенгамота на возобновление расследования шокирующей резни десятилетней давности. Как сообщают в пресс-центре Верховного Суда, обнаружились новые улики в деле Сириуса Блэка. Подробности пока не разглашаются. Блэк, ранее признавший свою вину в смерти семейной пары Лили и Джеймса Поттеров, заявил о своей непричастности к заговору против них и смерти двенадцати магглов и волшебника Питера Питтегрю.

Гавер Стрейнджер, в свою очередь, сделал официальное заявление прессе:

«Сириус Блэк осужден несправедливо. Я видел материалы дела, уверяю вас — расследования, как такового, не было. Я не могу оправдать такого вопиющего нарушения закона и прав человека даже суматохой войны. Никто, я повторюсь, никто из так называемых друзей моего клиента из прославленного «Ордена Феникса» не встал на его защиту. За всем этим стоит могущественный человек, которому был выгоден арест Сириуса Блэка, невинного человека. Я пока не могу обнародовать имени. Скажу лишь только, что в обществе он — пока что — пользуется незаслуженной репутацией героя и благопорядочного гражданина».

Гавер Стрейнджер отказался озвучивать также имя своего нанимателя. Известно только, что это очень состоятельный человек.

Напомним, что Гавер Стрейнджер отстоял доброе имя многих именитых семей Англии, подозревавшихся в пособничестве Тому-кого-нельзя-называть».

С Гавером Стрейнджером я встречалась вчера. Он не зря стоил дорого. То, что он откопал за месяц, было колоссально. Он не только нашел свидетеля массовой резни десятилетней давности, который подтвердил, что убийцей был не Сириус. Но и допросил всех детективов и присяжных, участвовавших в деле. Дамблдор не только не пытался оправдать «друга». Он посетовал, что вспыльчивый Сириус мог наделать глупостей. Одного этого сомнения в невиновности от влиятельного председателя Визенгамота было достаточно, чтобы не вникать в детали дела. Сириус же, мучимый чувством вины, не пытался защищаться. Он был убит горем по Лили и Джеймсу, которых, по его словам, предал.

Гавер, добившийся встречи с Сириусом в Азкабане, выяснил, что тот имел в виду под предательством. Он был хранителем тайны защитного заклятья дома Поттеров и опасался, что Темный Лорд, охотившийся за ним, выпытает тайну. Потому он доверил ее надежному школьному другу — Питеру Питтегрю, который оказался шпионом Волдеморта.

Питер был среди тринадцати погибших — на месте нашли его оторванный мизинец.

Странным было то, что свидетель опознал в Питере не жертву, а убийцу. Он видел, как тот отрезает себе палец и расхерачивает улицу к чертям.

Повторный суд был назначен на девятнадцатое сентября, и до этого срока Адвокат Дьявола хотел нарыть еще парочку стопудовых фактов.

Дамблдор уже являлся к Сириусу. Но Гавер выполнил эту часть сделки. Он не только рассказал о роли старикашки в первом расследовании, но и в красках описал, кому тот отдал его крестницу на воспитание. И как там со мной обращались.

Сириус отказался встречаться с Дамблдором. Арк был очень доволен. Он хотел вернуть имя Сириуса на семейный гобелен.

С гобеленом была интересная история. Имена на него наносились вручную, а потому моего там еще не было — чтобы поместить имя, я должна была знать, от кого из Блэков сделать ответвление. Имя Регулуса красовалось в центре. Имя Сириуса было выжжено.

На гобелене также было имя Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, которая была официально принята в другой магический род, а потому, как и все ее потомки, не была наследницей Блэков. С ее сестрой Нарциссой Малфой была та же история. Имя Андромеды Тонкс, которая вышла замуж за магглорожденного, было выжжено. Я знала, что у нее есть дочь Нимфодора, но ее имени даже не было на гобелене. Арк сказал, что рассматривал ее в качестве наследницы, но она категорически отказалась иметь с родом Блэков хоть какое-то дело.

Я со вздохом свернула газету и прибрала ее в карман рюкзака.

Мои сомнения в том, что совсем скоро Сириус окажется на свободе, почти исчезли после вчерашней беседы с Гавером Стрейнджером. И я подозревала, чем это может кончиться: Арк исчезнет. И судя по тому количеству наставлений и указаний, которыми он меня снабдил, он думал так же. Он даже составил подробный план моего самообучения на ближайшие семь лет. Он едва уложился на пятидесяти листах линованной тетради.

Я не представляла, как буду жить после того, как он свалит обратно в нирвану. Я останусь совсем-совсем одна. Не считая Тома Риддла рядом со мной. Что было еще одной проблемой.

Арк связывался со многими своими долгоживущими друзьями — но никто из них не знал, как избавиться от духа, не укокошив при этом меня. Сам Юджин ответил на письмо спустя неделю, и его короткая записка была поистине шедевральной: «Собери все части воедино».

Улетный квест — сложить гребанный паззл из кусочков Темного Лорда. И я бы даже, наверное, попробовала, за неимением лучших вариантов. Вот только никто не знал, где болтаются оставшиеся пять кусков Волдеморта. Никто, включая его самого. Том Риддл по-прежнему не помнил ровным счетом ничего. Единственным прорывом в его амнезии было сентиментальное узнавание чувств, которые испытывала я.

Например, он тоже любил крепкий сладкий чай с конфетами, когда-то неплохо умел шарить по чужим карманам и умиротворялся под стук колес поезда.

— Предлагаю обсудить план твоего обучения, — сказал Арк, отвлекая меня от мрачных мыслей. — Как ты, должно быть, заметила, я включил в обязательный курс маггловские науки. Я уверен, что тебе совершенно необходимо знание физики, химии, географии, анатомии…

Я со вздохом достала из кармана конфеты, стянутые по пути к вагону, и развернула шуршащий фантик.

«Вот так вот, магглоненавистник Том Риддл, — подумала я, глядя на сидящего напротив духа, — будешь изучать со мной маггловские науки».

Он пожал плечами.

— Я еще не вспомнил, что ненавижу магглов.


	7. Знакомство в Хогвартс экспрессе

Я рылась в рюкзаке в поисках школьной мантии, когда дверь купе сдвинулась, и внутрь заглянул белобрысый мальчишка.

«Драко Малфой», — опознала я, вызывая в памяти светские хроники двухлетней давности. Там была фотка всего семейства.

За его спиной маячили двое толстяков, лица которых мне не были знакомы.

— Это ты? — с ходу спросил он. — Отвечай, это ты или не ты?

Я хмыкнула и зашуршала конфетой, найденной в рюкзаке вместе с мантией. Вот это напор.

— Смотря кого ты ищешь.

— Все только и болтают о том, что в поезде едет Гертруда Поттер, но никто не знает, как она выглядит. Так отвечай, ты — это она?

Я усмехнулась. А парень ничего. Хваткий. Весь поезд болтает, а он единственный, кто поперся меня искать.

— Заходи, — я кивнула на сиденье, где болтался Том Риддл. Ничего, подвинется. — Вас двоих не приглашала, — строго сказала я, когда пухляки ступили на порог. Арк зарычал, подыгрывая мне, и они растерянно отступили в коридор.

— Все в порядке, это Крэбб и Гойл, — сказал Малфой, но Крэбб и Гойл не решились снова сунуться внутрь. Я закрыла дверь перед их носом.

— Познакомишь нас позже, — сказала я и протянула ему руку. — Грета Поттер.

— Драко Малфой, — беляш пожал мне руку в ответ. Он был сбит с толку. Драко Малфой явно рассчитывал, что разговор поведет он.

Я села на свое место и принялась скидывать вещи в рюкзак. Мантия, конечно, была на дне, и мне пришлось выгрести кучу дребедени, прежде чем найти ее.

— Это же бездонная сума! — узнал Малфой. — Где ты ее взяла?!

— Фанаты прислали, — хмыкнула я. Драко Малфой был мне интересен. Он был моим кузеном и, кажется, соображал. Арк бы сказал, что иначе и быть не может — ведь в нем кровь Блэков.

— Что, правда? — округлил глаза он.

— Нет, а ты повелся? — подколола я его. — Купила в Косом переулке на деньги родителей. Они, знаешь ли, наследство мне оставили.

— Ты правда жила с магглами? — Малфой слегка смутился от моего подкола.

— Да, и что? — я сунула куртку в рюкзак и натянула мантию поверх футболки. — Видел мои крутые маггловские джинсы и футболку с Биттлами? Такое в Косом переулке не купишь, — подмигнула я ему. Кажется, Драко Малфою была присуща завистливость. И меня жутко забавляло, как вытягивается его лицо.

— Ты, наверное, ничего не знаешь о нашем мире, — самодовольно протянул он, перестав пялиться на краешек моих джинсов, выглядывающих из-под мантии. — Но скоро ты узнаешь, что некоторые колдовские семье гораздо лучше остальных, Поттер. Я помогу тебе разобраться, с кем нужно водить дружбу, а с кем нет.

Драко Малфой нравился мне все больше.

— Я сама выбираю друзей, Малфой. Но с тобой мы подружимся, я уверена. Если не будешь столько выпендриваться, — добавила я, и его лицо снова вытянулось. Я засмеялась и соскочила с места. — Это то, что я думаю?! Я распахнула дверь купе. — Малфой, сладости везут! Чего сидишь, хватай кошелек!

Болтовня с Драко Малфоем и конфеты сделали свое дело — настроение у меня поднялось.

Мы разворачивали десятую шоколадную лягушку, разглядывая коллекционные карточки с портретиками знаменитых волшебников, когда дверь купе приоткрылась, и заглянул расстроенный мальчик.

— Вы не видели здесь жабу? — спросил он, и мы помотали головой.

— Жаба, — фыркнул Драко, когда дверь за ним закрылась. — Они не в моде уже лет сто! Что за болван!

Я пожала плечами, разглядывая подмигивающий портрет Дамблдора на карточке. И правда, какой прок от жабы.

— Кстати, как тебе разрешили взять с собой собаку? — Малфой опасливо косился на Арка, после того, как тот выгнал его друзей.

— Никак. Я не спрашивала.

Малфой удивленно захлопал глазами.

— Ты, кстати, знаешь много заклинаний? — спросила я его.

— Нет, — кисло признался Малфой. — До одиннадцати отец не разрешал мне колдовать.

— Вот видишь, — вставил Арк. Я за тем и спрашивала, чтобы опровергнуть старомодные взгляды дедули. Не вышло.

— Ясно, — протянула я, доставая свою палочку. Мне не терпелось уже начать к ней привыкать: после появления в моей жизни Тома Риддла я так толком и не тренировалась. Сначала мы с Арком пытались от него избавиться, потом в дом зашла бригада «Вронски и сыновья». Потом я ходила прощаться со своей бандой. Мне было стыдно, что почти забросила их этим летом. После получения письма я только раз встречалась с ними — узнать, не отправили ли Сэма в колонию за угон той тачки.

Я взмахнула палочкой и прошептала: «Люмос». На ее кончике загорелся ровный огонек.

— Вау, — совсем по-простецки ахнул Малфой. Кажется, его манеры стремительно портились под моим влиянием. — Я хотел сказать, неплохо, — протянул он, подобравшись.

Наша дверь снова отъехала в сторону. Кто-то дернул ее энергично и решительно.

— Привет. Вы не видели жабу? — в голосе заглянувшей девчонки звенели командирские нотки. — Мальчик по имени Невилл потерял ее.

У девчонки были лохматые каштановые волосы, карие глаза, крупные передние зубы и вздернутый до небес подбородок.

— Жабы здесь нет, — нетерпеливо заявил Малфой. Я заметила, что когда он не был спокоен, из его голоса исчезала манерность. Нужно чаще выводить его из зоны комфорта.

— О, я вижу, вы колдуете? — заметила девочка мою палочку. — Я тоже посмотрю. Хочу сказать, что я попробовала несколько простых заклинаний из учебников, и у меня получилось. Кстати, меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер.

— Грета Поттер, — представилась я.

— Та самая Гертруда Поттер? Будь уверена, я все о тебе знаю! Твое имя упоминалось в «Величайших событиях волшебного мира в двадцатом веке» и «Современной истории магии» и «Развитии и упадке темных сил»…

А еще в полицейских рапортах, но лучше ей об этом не знать.

— Я тоже все о себе знаю, — прервала я ее, и она повернулась к Драко.

— А тебя как зовут?

— Драко. Драко Малфой, — высокомерно представился он. — Что-то мне незнакома твоя фамилия. Кто твои родители?

— О, они не волшебники. Представляете, я так удивилась, когда получила письмо из Хогвартса!

— Магглокровка, — пробормотал дедуля.

Я взглянула на Тома Риддла. Он сидел рядом с Драко и с интересом разглядывал Гермиону Грейнджер. И правда, непохоже, чтобы он испытывал ненависть.

Зато Драко скривился, и я быстро перехватила инициативу разговора, пока он не сказал какую-нибудь гадость.

— Я тоже жила с магглами до школы. Добро пожаловать в волшебный мир, Гермиона Грейнджер, — я протянула ей руку, и она удивленно ее пожала. — А теперь смотри, чему я научилась по учебникам. Вингардиум Левиосса!

Ей на колени приземлилась нераспечатанная шоколадная лягушка.

— О, спасибо! — она сжала конфету в руке и подскочила. — Кстати, мне пора дальше искать жабу! Увидимся позже, да?

Она умчалась.

— Это же магглокровка! — прошипел Малфой.

— Умная, смелая и решительная магглокровка, и, кстати, забудь это слово, — сказала я. — Я говорила, что друзей выбираю сама.

Драко Малфой обиженно засопел. Но долго дуться не стал.

— А ты помнишь, ну… Темного Лорда?

Мой взгляд метнулся на Тома Риддла, и я не сдержала смешок. Как уж тут забудешь!

— Я помню вспышку зеленого света, — сочинила я, исходя из предположения, что мочил он меня Авада Кедаврой. До этого момента я, конечно, тогда его воспоминания не досмотрела. А если бы досмотрела, то вряд ли сидела бы здесь. Чувствую, он бы все же захватил власть над моим неокрепшим детским сознанием.

— Вау, — повторил Малфой.

— Расскажи лучше ты что-нибудь интересное. Летаешь на метле? — перевела я тему.

У Драко загорелись глаза, и он пустился в пространные рассказы о своих воздушных подвигах.

Так мы и доехали до Хогвартса.


	8. Замок

На платформе нас встречал Хагрид. Я, конечно, знала, что он полувеликан… но не ожидала, что он будет таким огромным! Старшие курсы поехали на летающих каретах, а Хагрид усадил первогодок в лодки, и те повезли нас к замку.

— Говорят, в озере живут русалки, — сказал Малфой.

— Это так, — подтвердила Гермиона, которая села с нами. — Об этом написано в «Истории Хогвартса».

После моих слов Драко Малфой по-новому смотрел на Гермиону Грейнджер. Изучающе — он пытался понять, превосходят ли описанные мной достоинства ее главный недостаток — маггловские корни. Помимо нас в лодке был Арк. Том Риддл скользил над водой рядом.

Мы вынырнули из пещеры, и перед нами вырос замок, величественный и прекрасный.

Вместе со всеми я охнула, и из глаз едва не брызнули слезы. Я повернулась к Тому Риддлу.

А вот тот плакал.

— Это прекрасно, — сказал он, вытирая со щек призрачные слезы. — Я вспомнил свой первый день здесь, понимаешь? Я был так счастлив.

Сентиментальный Темный Лорд. Великолепно.

На пороге нас встретила Минерва МакГонагалл. В жизни она выглядела лучше, чем на фотках. Она увела нас в крошечный зал и велела не беситься перед церемонией Распределения. Гермиона начала нервничать, прикидывая варианты испытаний, что готовила нам церемония, и Малфой покровительственно сказал:

— Нет никаких испытаний. Мы просто наденем Распределительную Шляпу, и она сама определит факультет.

Успокоилась и я. Прекрасно, значит, со времен Арка ничего не изменилось.

Появилась МакГонагалл, и мы гуськом отправились в Большой Зал. Я оценила заколдованный под небо потолок и принялась разглядывать столы. У каждого факультета был свой длинный обеденный стол. В спины нам смотрели преподаватели.

МакГонагалл принялась вызывать всех по алфавиту. Из нас троих первой была Гермиона, и громкоголосая говорящая Шляпа определила ее в Гриффиндор. Драко Малфой фыркнул.

— Ну, все, она точно не с нами.

Его ожидаемо отправили в Слизерин. После череды имен пришла и моя очередь. Зал взорвался шепотками, когда назвали мое имя.

— Так-так, — произнесла Шляпа мне на ухо. — Юная леди не сняла свой темный амулет…

— И ты не можешь заглянуть мне в голову, — прошептала я. — Оно и не надо. Слизерин.

Я не могла подвести дедулю и выбрать другой факультет.

— Что ж, здесь все ясно, — мне показалось, что в голосе Шляпы была печаль: — Слизерин!

Слизеринский стол взорвался аплодисментами. Другие жидко захлопали.

Я сняла Шляпу и уселась рядом с Драко, который гордо хлопнул меня по плечу. Он тащился от того, что завел дружбу со знаменитостью, и хотел покрасоваться. Я поймала взгляд Гермионы с гриффиндорского стола и с улыбкой показала ей большой палец. Она помахала в ответ.

— На тебя смотрят преподаватели, — сказал Том Риддл, стоя за моей спиной.

«Все хорошо, лишь бы они на тебя не смотрели», — сказала я, оборачиваясь к их столу.

Кажется, никому не понравилось мое распределение. МакГонагалл и Хагрид откровенно встревоженно хмурились, Снейп сверлил во мне дырку злобным взглядом. Дамблдор с застывшей улыбкой внимательно изучал меня сквозь стекла очков-половинок.

— Однажды он вызвал меня к себе, забрал защитный амулет и залез в голову, — неожиданно сказал Том Риддл. Я обернулась. Теперь я знаю, как выглядит абсолютная, всепоглощающая ненависть. — После этого я начал изучать Окклюменцию. Это был второй курс.

Неужели ненависть его настолько сильна, что смогла пробудить память?

«Научишь и меня», — помедлив, мысленно произнесла я.

Когда распределили последних учеников и закончился шикарнейший банкет, Дамблдор поднялся, чтобы толкнуть речь. Я клевала носом, и потому пропустила половину слов — в конце концов, они мало чем отличались от ежегодных напутствий завуча по воспитательной работе в маггловской школе, где я училась: этого не делай, туда не ходи… как будто я буду спрашивать! Заинтересовала меня только последняя часть: в этом учебном году правая часть коридора на третьем этаже закрыта для всех, кто не хочет умереть мучительной смертью.

Любопытственно.

***

На следующий день за завтраком в Большой Зал ворвались совы. Они ухали над столами, раскидывая письма и посылки.

Я поморщилась, вытаскивая перо из овсянки. Я не выспалась, а утром Арк поднял меня на пробежку. Он решил, что без движухи уличной жизни я закостенею и разжирею, и включил меры в свой План. Я не спорила, хотя тупое наматывание кругов по квиддичному полю было слабой заменой таких упражнений, как: удирание от копа, обшаривание карманов на время, драка с шайкой из чужого района и так далее. Но все же, лучше, чем ничего.

На Драко Малфоя свалилась посылка в коричневой упаковочной бумаге. Внутри оказались конфеты и письмо.

— Круто, предки выслали тебе сладости! — я распечатала коробку, пока он читал письмо.

— Вообще-то, родители выслали, — поправил меня Драко.

— Предки это и есть родители, — сказала я, угощая конфетами сидящих рядом слизеринцев.

— Гермиона, лови конфету! — крикнула, кидая сладость на соседний стол. Она поймала, хоть и не ожидала этого. Хорошая реакция. Еще одна причина взять ее в банду.

***

— Садись с Гермионой, — прошипела я на ухо Драко, когда мы явились на наш первый урок — сдвоенные Зелья с Гриффиндором. Гермиона сидела одна, листая книжку.

— Я-я? — удивленно протянул Драко. — Она же на другом факультете!

— И что? Не на другой же планете! — я подтолкнула Драко в спину, и тот с кислой миной уселся рядом с Гермионой. Я села с Блейзом Забини. На вид он был неглуп, хоть и слишком спокоен.

Снейп бэтмэном влетел в класс. Его мантия точно так же развевалась за спиной. Он начал перекличку. Его голос сбился, когда он дошел до Драко Малфоя и увидел его рядом с гриффиндоркой. Негодующий взгляд метнулся на меня. Профессор понял, чьих это рук дело.

— Гертруда Поттер, — прочитал он, и я подняла руку, хоть в этом и не было нужды. — Наша новая знаменитость, — ядовито добавил он.

Меня еще со вчера подмывало его поддеть, и я развела руками, притворно вздыхая, — да, я такая, наслаждайтесь мной.

Он заскрежетал зубами, закончил перекличку и толкнул очень пафосную речь. Я ждала ответного удара, и он не промедлил.

— Поттер! — внезапно произнес он. — Что я получу, если добавлю измельченный корень златоцветника в настойку полыни?

— Не знаю, но на вкус это будет гадость, — предположила я. — Полынь капец какая горькая.

Раздались смешки.

— Очень остроумно!

Я знала, что Снейпа будет бесить, что я на его факультете. Старшекурсники сказали, что он никогда не снимает баллы со своих студентов. Можно злить его, сколько угодно, не рискуя баллами. Хотя, кого они волнуют?

Я видела краем глаза, как Гермиона тянет руку, но Снейп ее проигнорировал.

— Давайте попробуем еще раз. Поттер, где бы вы стали искать безоар?

Что это вообще за хрень такая?

— Это камень — противоядие от многих ядов, — сказал вдруг Том Риддл.

«К тебе возвращается память?»

— Нет, тут просто у девочки за тобой учебник открыт.

«И где искать безоар?»

— Не знаю, это на следующей странице. Здесь кончается словами «в желудке».

— Поттер, вы меня слышали? — потерял терпение Снейп, когда я подвисла, разговаривая с Томом.

— В желудке.

Он удивленно вскинул брови.

— В чьем желудке?

Я пожала плечами.

— Очевидно, того, кто его проглотит, пытаясь спастись от яда.

— Вы открывали книгу перед тем, как сюда приехать? — прошипел Снейп.

— Ну, так. Пролистывала, — сказала я, не уточняя, что тогда пролистала все учебники, пытаясь найти, в какой из них сунула билет на поезд.

— В таком случае, в чем разница, Поттер, между аконитом и борцом?

— Хороший борец завалит вас одной левой. Насчет аконита я не уверена, — выпалила я, когда Том Риддл не нашел ответ в соседском учебнике.

Среди хихикающих были и слизеринцы, и бледноватые скулы Снейпа зарумянились. Он был очень зол.

— Жду вас сегодня на отработку, Поттер, за ваше хамство! Видимо, слава вскружила ваши скудные мозги?! Примите к сведению, что из асфоделюса и аконита делают сонное зелье, настолько сильное, что оно известно под названием Глоток Живой Смерти. Безоар — это камень, который добывается из желудка козы, и он является противоядием к большинству ядов. Что же касается аконита и борца, это одно и то же растение, которое так же называется аконитумом. Что же? Почему вы все это не записываете?

Я пожала плечами, щелкая ручкой и раскрывая линованную тетрадь — уж никак я не собиралась возиться с чернилами и пергаментом!


	9. Злой коп

Учебный день пролетел незаметно. Я побывала на уроках Флитвика и МакГонагалл, а после занятий очень хотела заглянуть в коридор третьего этажа, чтобы узнать — что же убьет меня медленной мучительной смертью в стенах Хогвартса. Но не успела — время отработки подкралось незаметно и неумолимо.

— Мисс Поттер, — вкрадчиво начал Снейп, предложив мне присесть на стул напротив него. Он сцепил руки в замок на столе, я откинулась на спинку, разглядывая заспиртованных уродцев на полках.

— Профессор Снейп, — вторила я ему. Я явилась на отработку ровно в шесть. Вопреки всему моему распиздяйству, пунктуальность была моей отличительной чертой. Арк постарался.

— Насколько я заметил при нашей первой встрече, зрение у вас отличное. К чему очки? Хотите казаться умнее, чем есть на самом деле?

Я фыркнула.

— Что-то вроде того.

Я нервничала и старалась не хвататься за амулет. Судя по отсутствию котлов, которые он обычно, как я выяснила, заставлял чистить провинившихся, это была не отработка. Это был допрос.

К допросам я привыкла. Но одно дело полиция, совсем другое — опытный шпион Темного Лорда.

— Итак, мисс Поттер. Вы попали на факультет, деканом которого я являюсь. Вы сами заявили о своем желании Распределительной Шляпе, так и не сняв свой темномагический амулет. О свойствах которого, вы, очевидно, прекрасно осведомлены.

— Так и знала, что шапке нельзя верить, — пробормотала я и приготовилась к долгому вечеру. Сейчас он будет меня колоть.

— Вы соврали насчет амулета. Начиная с того, что Лили Поттер нельзя было заподозрить в хранении подобного рода запрещенных артефактов, и заканчивая тем, что Петуния Дурсль никогда не хранила вещей сестры.

Я пожала плечами, сцепляя холодные пальцы в замок, чтобы они не вздумали вдруг начать трястись.

— Она вам соврала. Я нашла его в сундуке на чердаке.

Он сверлил меня взглядом. Я почему-то не сомневалась, что он прошарил ее мысли. Но не признается же он в этом, в конце концов.

— Сдается мне, врете вы. Ваша… тетя, — он запнулся на слове «тетя». Кажется, он здорово ее недолюбливает. — Ваша тетя рассказала, что никогда не показывала вам и письма от профессора Дамблдора. Однако вы совсем не удивились, когда я пришел за вами. Вы вели себя вполне уверенно в Косом переулке.

Зато я удивилась сейчас. Было письмо? Интересно, что хотел сообщить мне этот поклонник эпистолярного жанра? Наверняка пытался втюхать свою версию событий. Странно, что он еще не вышел на личный контакт. Подослал сперва Снейпа, подлый старикашка.

— Я получила письмо из Хогвартса и все поняла. Я сообразительная девочка.

Снейп сощурил глаза.

— Я так понимаю, вашей сообразительности хватало и на мелкие кражи, драки и угон машин? — едко спросил Снейп.

Да ладно, угона-то было всего два. Мы просто дурачились.

— Улица многому учит, — сказала я. Снейп провел большую работу. И все по мою душу. Я польщена.

— И что заставило вас выйти на так называемую улицу?

О, а вот теперь он заговорил, как школьный психолог.

— Вы видели этих людей? Дурслей? Это был риторический вопрос, — не дала я ему ответить, хоть он и собирался. — С Петунией вы, похоже, давние знакомые — и в таком случае должны понимать, какая она стерва. Ее муж-садист бил меня до лиловых синяков, она и слова не сказала! — запальчиво выдала я, чувствуя, как загораются щеки. Снейп разворошил больное. — Если вы видели мое досье в полиции — а вы его видели — то знаете, что в пять я сбежала, а их едва не лишили опеки. Поверьте, это был не каприз избалованного ребенка!

Я отвернулась и закусила губу. Еще не хватало тут рыдать. В отличие от школьных психологов и полицейских я не хотела его разжалобить. Просто как-то само собой все выплеснулось.

Снейп откинулся на стуле и скрестил руки на груди. Что ж, жалости в его прищуренных глазах и не было. Вряд ли он даже поверил моим словам.

— Где вы были последние две недели августа? — спросил он после непродолжительного молчания.

— У друзей.

— Врете. Ваша шайка не видела вас с середины июля.

Я пожала плечами. Вообще-то, я заходила в конце августа.

— Ну, они не болтают обо мне с кем попало, — сказала я, и он досадливо поморщился. Да, им он тоже залез в головы и признаться в этом не мог — это как минимум было незаконно.

— Хорошо, мисс Поттер. Вы отказываетесь говорить правду мне, в таком случае, я попрошу директора провести с вами беседу.

— Цепенею от ужаса, — фыркнула я, хоть и очень не хотела встречаться с Дамблдором.

— Вы опять хамите, — сквозь зубы прошипел Снейп.

— Плохое воспитание, — ухмыльнулась я. А чем дальше, тем спокойней я себя чувствовала. Это как с полицией — страшно только первые три раза.

— Скорее, плохая наследственность. Вы копия своего отца — самоуверенная наглая позерша.

Это он сравнивает с Джеймсом. Я в замешательстве уставилась на него. Да тут пахнет давним конфликтом.

— Он десять лет как умер, чего вы беситесь? — спросила я.

— И оставил после себя вас, мерзкая вы девчонка!

Я хлопала глазами, до глубины души пораженная тем, как легко вывела его. По сути, я почти ничего не сказала — он сам успешно себя накрутил.

— Это уже претензии к Темному Лорду — его промашка, — заметила я, слегка расслабившись, когда поняла, что он не кинется на меня.

— Я по-прежнему этого не помню, — начал оправдываться Том Риддл.

«Ой, к тебе сейчас вопросов нет», — отмахнулась я, стараясь не коситься в его сторону.

— Вы вообще соображаете, что говорите?! — взорвался Снейп после секунды замешательства. — Идите вон!

Как сократить часовую отработку до пятнадцати минут — читайте в моей новой книге «Тысяча и один способ вывести Снейпа».

— Обалдеть, — оценил мое мастерство рыжий гриффиндорец, карауливший у дверей. Его брат-близнец выглядел не менее восхищенным:

— Это рекорд школы!

Я раскланялась и прижала руку к груди, показывая, как растрогана, хоть и не поняла, о чем они.

— Даже мы получили отработку на второй день, — сказал первый, подстраиваясь под мой шаг по правую руку.

— А не на первом же уроке! — добавил второй по левую руку.

— И как ты заставила Снейпа так орать?

— Об этом читайте в моей новой книге, — хмыкнула я, немного истерически. Все-таки там, в кабинете, я была в большом напряжении.

Арк тоже ждал под дверью и подслушивал наш разговор своим острым собачьим слухом. Он семенил следом за нами и недовольно ворчал:

— Нельзя столько болтать! Надо придерживаться плана!

Я и придерживалась плана! Насколько могла. Меня подмывало ему ответить, но я не могла при гриффиндорцах.

— Меня зовут Фред, — сказал тот, что справа.

— А меня Джордж, — вторил второй.

— Уизли, — догадалась я. — Я была на распределении с вашим братом Роном. А вы веселые ребята, как я погляжу.

— Мы такие, — подтвердил Фред.

— Ты правда дружишь с Малфоем и общаешься с Гермионой Грейнджер? — спросил Джордж.

— Да. Я решила, что те, кто первыми подойдут ко мне знакомиться — смелые крутые ребята и станут мне друзьями на веки вечные.

И в их список едва не попал мальчик с жабой — впрочем, он оказался недостаточно смел.

Близнецы хором хмыкнули.

— Заходи к нам в гостиную завтра вечером, — сказал Фред.

— Пароль — «Капут Драконис», — добавил Джордж, и они скрылись в ответвлении коридора.

Я дождалась, пока они завернут за угол, и сказала:

— Я придерживалась плана!


	10. Директор

Я не обращала внимания на шепотки за спиной и назойливое разглядывание в первый день, поглощенная поиском нужных кабинетов и ворчанием Арка. На второй день я освоилась, и навязчивое внимание начало подбешивать. Впрочем, был, конечно, забавный момент. Когда меня настолько достали эти разглядывания, я вскочила на подоконник и громко предложила:

— Автографы! Кому автографы?! Подходите, не стесняйтесь! Распишусь на открытке, сумке, сиськах! Ну, кто смелый?! Может, ты? — предложила я мальчишке из Хаффлпаффа, ранее без стеснения тыкавшего в мою сторону пальцем. Он смутился и скрылся в аудитории. Рассосались и остальные.

Я спрыгнула на пол рядом с Драко и Гермионой, которая пыталась сдернуть меня вниз в течение всего монолога, и встретилась взглядом со Снейпом. Его скулы снова порозовели. Он прожигал меня злобным взглядом, не в силах снять баллы.

— Поттер! Что вы тут устроили?!

— Простите, профессор, этого больше не повторится, — своим самым милым голосом сказала я, хватая Гермиону и Драко за руки и уматывая на сдвоенную Трансфигурацию, пока он не назначил мне отработку.

***

— У тебя когда днюха? — спросила я Малфоя, когда МакГонагалл отвернулась.

— Днюха? — не понял Малфой.

— День Рождения, — я закатила глаза. Аристократы, что с них взять.

— Пятого июня, а что.

— Прошла, — махнула я рукой.

— А у тебя когда? — спросил Малфой.

— Тридцать первого июля.

— Ничего себе! — удивился Малфой, и Гермиона на него шикнула. Она строчила лекцию, ловя каждое слово МакГонагалл.

— Расстроился, что не поздравил? — хмыкнула я. — Ничего, подаришь двойной подарок на Рождество.

— Да нет! — отмахнулся Малфой. — Тридцать первого июля чуть не ограбили Гринготтс! Отец тогда чуть с ума не сошел: забрались в сейф недалеко от нашего.

— А номер сейфа какой? — заинтересовалась я. Я читала в газетах об ограблении. Якобы содержимое сейфа забрали ранее в этот же день. Тридцать первого июля я видела, как Снейп забирает нечто загадочное из банка. Вот интересно, это был тот же сейф?

— Не знаю… Но если хочешь, спрошу у отца, — предложил он, и я кивнула.

— Эх, Драко, — мечтательно протянула я, приобнимая его за плечи. — Наступит день, и мы с тобой тоже грабанем банк!

Гермиона снова шикнула.

— А Гермиону мы поставим на стреме — грабить банк ей не позволит совесть.

— А у тебя, Гермиона, когда день рождения? — спросил Малфой.

— Девятнадцатого сентября, и хватит уже болтать!

Я вздохнула и взяла ручку. Девятнадцатого сентября суд над Сириусом.

***

«НОВЫЕ ШОКИРУЮЩИЕ ПОДРОБНОСТИ ДЕЛА СИРИУСА БЛЭКА! — кричали огромные буквы пятничной газеты. — Почему Альбусу Дамблдору был выгоден арест невиновного человека? Кто настоящий виновник гибели тринадцати человек? И в каких условиях жила крестница жертвы коррупционного произвола, знаменитая Гертруда Поттер? Читайте на странице №5».

Большой зал синхронно зашуршал газетами.

Ничего такие фотки. Сириус замученный и унылый — еще более жалобный, чем в предыдущем номере, снимок с первого суда. Моя фотка из полицейского участка — пятилетняя зареванная я с синяками — как раз с того раза, когда Дурслей чуть не лишили опеки.

Статья была более чем разгромная. Это был мощный выпад против Дамблдора. И хотя мне не нравилось, что Гавер привлек подробности моего детства, я понимала, что без них материал не получился бы таким шокирующим.

Упоминалась там, кстати, и миссис Фигг, сквиб — соглядатай Дамблдора — которая регулярно, по ее словам, докладывала тому, как мне живется. Про мои приводы в полицию не упоминалось. Я получилась офигительной жертвой.

Я взглянула на имя автора статьи. Рита Скитер. Точно, как я сразу не узнала ее пронзительный, а точнее, пронзающий стиль? Гавер нанял ее, умница.

Я еще раз перечитала статью, игнорируя поднявшийся в зале шум и всеобщее внимание, направленное на меня и директора. Аккуратно сложила газету и взглянула на Альбуса Дамблдора. Альбус Дамблдор внимательно глядел на меня.

В общем-то, стоило ожидать, что этим же днем меня вызовут к директору.

***

— Грета, надеюсь, ты не поверила всему, что было в газете? — мягко сказал Дамблдор, наливая мне чай.

Я крутила башкой, разглядывая кабинет. Он был сплошь увешан портретами прошлых директоров. Между ними были полки со всяким барахлом, среди которого лежала болтливая Шляпа. У меня сразу возникло куча идей диверсии против этой шпионящей гадости.

— Конечно, нет, — успокоила я его. — Например, Вернон вовсе не выбил мне зубы. Просто отколол краешек, — я провела языком по ровным зубам — их исправил стоматолог.

Дамблдор грустно вздохнул и погладил птицу рядом с собой.

— Феникс, — прошептал Том Риддл, но я даже не обернулась к нему. Не хватало еще, чтобы Дамблдор заметил.

— Я ничего не знал о том, как твои дядя и тетя с тобой обращались. Человеческая природа такова…

Щелк.

Сработал отключатель внимания. Он всегда срабатывал в нравоучительных беседах с полицией, психологами и завучем по воспитательной работе.

Дамблдор вещал, я смотрела на феникса. В моей палочке перо из хвоста такой птицы. Интересно, если его ощипать, я смогу смастерить вторую палочку?

— Перо феникса должно быть отдано добровольно, — сказал Том Риддл. — Иначе оно теряет все магические свойства.

«То есть, ты пробовал?» — уточнила я.

— Кажется, да, — неуверенно сказал Том и добавил: — Он врет тебе. Я чувствую это также ясно, как и собственный хоркрукс в ящике его стола.

Я подскочила на месте. Дамблдор заткнулся.

— Я понимаю, ты очень расстроена, моя девочка, но ведь я всегда желал Сириусу только добра…

Ах, он уже переключился на тему о Сириусе. Я снова ушла в нирвану.

«Мы должны его выкрасть», — подумала я.

— Да ладно? — огрызнулся он, стоя к столу настолько близко, насколько позволяло мое местоположение. — Как нам это сделать?

«Выберем подходящий момент и проберемся внутрь. Вопрос только в маскировке».

— Пока мы ждем подходящего момента, он может его уничтожить! — в голосе Тома Риддла появились истеричные нотки. Кусок его души попал в руки врага, тут любой занервничает.

«Не ори, я тоже этого боюсь. Не хочу, знаешь ли, до конца жизни таскаться с унылым духом Темного Лорда!»

— Ты, знаешь ли, тоже не лучшая спутница!

Нашу ругань прервала пауза в речи Дамблдора. Я растерянно захлопала глазами.

— Он спросил, не подходил ли к тебе Гавер Стрейнджер, — подсказал Том Риддл.

— Нет.

— Ты можешь этого не помнить, Грета. Откуда у тебя этот амулет?

— Нашла на чердаке в вещах Лили.

— Видишь ли, Грета, это никак не может быть правдой. Твоя мама никогда не стала бы хранить темномагическую вещь. Вероятно, Гавер дал тебе амулет, пусть ты этого даже и не помнишь. Темная магия…

Очередной кусок красивой болтовни.

«Мы сами создадим подходящий момент. Дай только подумать, как».

Дамблдор протягивал мне руку ладонью вверх, а глаза его были кристально честными.

— Я не отдам вам кулон, — медленно сказала я.

Мне показалось, что он потянулся за палочкой. Я вскочила на ноги, прыгнула за спинку соседнего, высокого, стула и выхватила палочку.

— Чем ты будешь защищаться? — проворчал Том. — Люмосом?

«Однажды из нее вырвался огонь».

— Это была случайность. Беги!

И, в общем-то, мысли у нас двигались в одном направлении.


	11. Взрывное веселье

— Ну, что? — нетерпеливо спросил Арктурус, поджидавший на лестнице внизу.

Я дотронулась до уха, условным сигналом показывая, что нас подслушивают. Портреты — прекрасные доносчики.

— Тогда на улицу, — распорядился дедуля.

Мы вышли из замка, и Арк потрусил к озеру.

— Дамблдор болтал много чепухи, — сказала я, когда мы отошли достаточно далеко. — Даже со Снейпом было интересней разговаривать. В конце мне показалось, что он хочет применить против меня чары, и я сбежала. Все-таки я маленькая напуганная девочка, могу себе позволить.

Я не стала говорить, что это была идея Тома.

— Узнала что-нибудь полезное?

— Том узнал кое-что полезное, — сказала я. — Он почуял хоркрукс в столе Дамблдора.

— Вот это поворот, — сказал Арк. Он не верил Изгоняющему и не был уверен, что мы должны сложить паззл из души Темного Лорда. Но на всякий случай хотел располагать всеми его кусочками.

— Мы должны добыть его.

— Кабинет старикашки хорошо защищен. Даже если мы пройдем мимо горгулий, нужно отпереть дверь. А потом стол. И при этом быть неузнанными и иметь алиби. В первом нам могли бы помочь чары невидимости или неприметности — но они слишком сложны для тебя. Я не о том баловстве, которое помогает отвести взгляд, если ты прячешься. Есть вариант с оборотным зельем, но оно очень вредно для здоровья, а тебе всего одиннадцать. Еще вариант окно. Но окно, скорее всего, отпирается только изнутри. Вряд ли его можно просто разбить. Аппарировать на территории Хогвартса невозможно, да и на изучение этой техники уйдет несколько месяцев — и то, ты слишком неопытна для такого…

— Аппарировать нельзя… — медленно протянула я, пытаясь ухватить какую-то мысль. — Но недавно Кричер принес мне книгу из нашей библиотеки…

— Магия эльфов! — воскликнули Арк и Том Риддл одновременно.

— Можно просто отправить за хоркруксом Кричера, — предложила я.

— Кричера нельзя, он слишком давно служит Блэкам, его могут узнать. А вот новый эльф, Пигли, вполне подойдет, — решил Арк.

Не сговариваясь, мы повернули обратно к замку.

***

Мы заперлись в гриффиндорской ванной для старост, где не было ни единой картины, и вызвали Кричера с Пигли.

Кричер сначала обиделся, что такое важное задание доверяют не ему, но я объяснила причины и принялась рассказывать план Пигли.

— Через полчаса проникнешь сюда, — я ткнула на комнату на старой карте Хогвартса, найденной в библиотеке. — Это такой кабинет с кучей картин. В центре стоит стол. Ты вытащишь все содержимое ящиков и принесешь мне. Вот тебе рюкзак, в него все поместится, — я протянула Пигли бездонную суму. — Если хоть один ящик стола будет заперт, отойдешь подальше, и из-за укрытия кинешь вот это, — я вручила ему взрывательное зелье, которое принес Кричер. — Потушишь огонь своей эльфийской магией и заберешь оставшиеся вещи из стола. Потом унесешь рюкзак в наш дом. Сюда не возвращайся. Все понял?

Том не знал, как выглядел хоркрукс в столе Дамблдора. Он не помнил вообще ни одного своего хоркрукса. Поэтому придется брать все.

Пигли кивнул, поправил рюкзак на плечах и исчез.

Я вышла из ванной и по узкому коридору вернулась в гостиную Гриффиндора, куда меня вчера любезно пригласили близнецы Уизли.

Так, теперь надо настроиться на веселье. Я делаю себе алиби и не должна выглядеть подозрительно.

Друг близнецов третьекурсник Ли Джордан орал похабные песни под гитару. Близнецы вставляли тут же сочиненные четверостишья, из которых самыми смешными были шутки про Снейпа, Гриффиндор ржал, как ненормальный. Ржал и Драко Малфой, которого я притащила с собой. Он сидел рядом с Гермионой, которая в этом хаосе пыталась делать домашнее задание, и, кажется, веселился от души. Ну, хоть посмеется над нормальными шутками.

Потом четверостишья закончились, и Ли Джордан начал наигрывать что-то печальное. Народ загрустил, загрустила и я.

Нахлынула сентиментальная ностальгия по уличной жизни и по ребятам. Мы сто раз так вот сидели в развалинах, и Сэм играл на старой отцовской гитаре.

— Поспели вишни в саду у дяди Джонни сыграешь? — спросила я, когда Ли закончил печальку.

— Это что? — удивился Ли.

— О, пятки Мерлина, конечно, ты не знаешь. Эй, народ! — я забралась ногами на стул, привлекая внимание гриффиндорцев. — Есть гитаристы из маггловских семей?!

Таковых не оказалось, и я спустилась вниз, забирая у Джордана гитару. Я плохо играла, но душа просила песни.

Я пробно пощипала струны, вспоминая аккорды, и наиграла первый куплет. А руки-то помнят.

— Поспели вишни в саду у дяди Джонни, — спела я. — У дяди Джонни поспели вишни. А дядя Джонни с тетей Пенни нынче в бане. А мы с тобою погулять как будто вышли…

Думаю, таких песен гостиная Гриффиндора еще не слышала.

***

— Вчера вечером кто-то устроил взрыв в кабинете директора, — вкрадчиво сказал Снейп, когда пришла моя очередь. Субботним утром он собрал всех слизерницев в гостиной и по одному вызывал на личную беседу в свой кабинет чуть дальше по коридору.

— Я уже слышала эту новость, — хмыкнула я. — Вы посплетничать позвали? Тогда моя очередь. По слухам Мадонна сделала пластику, — таинственным голосом сказала я.

— Прекратите паясничать! Я должен узнать, не видели ли вы что-нибудь необычное.

— У профессора Трелони необычная юбка с бубенчиками, вы не находите? — спросила я.

— Каждая глупость, сказанная вами, автоматически превращается в одну отработку с Филчем! — рявкнул Снейп.

— В таком случае нет, — смиренно сказала я.

— В кабинет по чьему-то приказу проник эльф.

— Леголас ввязался в темные делишки?! — схватилась я за голову. — Я всегда знала, что он плохо кончит.

— Что вы несете?! Отработки с Филчем всю следующую неделю!

— Эй, это была только вторая глупость, а вы назначили мне целых пять отработок. Нечестно.

— Две недели отработок! И пошла вон!!!

Я выскочила за дверь, искренне сочувствуя следующему слизеринцу. Что ж, цели я достигла. Снейп был настолько взбешен, что не заметил, как я нервничаю. Я еще не встречалась с Пигли, и не знала, как все прошло.

***

Я перебирала вещи из ящика Дамблдора. Половина была в копоти. Незакопченным было досье на меня, составленное, как я понимаю, Снейпом. Там были материалы, о которых он со мной говорил. Я пролистала и не нашла ничего интересного. В запертых ящиках лежали бумаги — они сгорели, и почти не сохранили какой-либо информации, — и несколько артефактов. Я об их предназначении не знала, Арк тоже, и мы решили при случае отправить их в семейное хранилище Блэков в Гринготтсе, где хранились все артефакты из дома. То, что мы искали, оказалось кольцом.

— Лучше не прикасайся к нему, — предупредил Арк.

— Кольцо Марволо Мракса, — прошептал Том Риддл и неожиданно прижал руки ко рту. — Я… убил их…

— Кого? — я при помощи палочки подняла кольцо в воздух.

— Отца… и дедушку… с бабушкой… — из распахнутых глаз Тома Риддла побежали слезы. — Они были плохими людьми… но это же моя семья… как я мог?!

Он вдруг уселся на пол, спрятал лицо в коленях и разрыдался.

Я в растерянности позволила кольцу со стуком упасть на целый пока паркет комнаты Регулуса, где жила в августе. Ремонт сюда еще не добрался.

Я не знала, утешать ли мне Темного Лорда, неожиданно раскаявшегося в убийстве собственной семьи.

Слова «Ты не виноват» не особенно подходили. «Ты был расстроен» подходили больше, но звучали странно.

— Ты не искупишь свою вину, Том, — сказала я. — Но ты можешь попробовать измениться, — сказала я.

— Не утешай. Я правда тот монстр, о котором все говорят, — гнусаво всхлипнул он, не поднимая головы.

— Ты определенно им был, — согласилась я. — Ты убил и мою семью, и у меня нет причин утешать и жалеть тебя. Но сейчас ты просто мальчик, и можешь решить не превращаться обратно в монстра. Это только вопрос выбора.

— Давайте уже что-нибудь делать с кольцом! — закатил глаза дедуля. Он не видел Тома, и ему казалось, что тот пытается мной манипулировать. Я не до конца верила ему, хоть он и выглядел очень искренне.

— Что, например? — спросила я.

— Если ты обагришь его своей кровью, хоркрукс пробудится, — сказал Том, вытерев сопли.

— И улетит в далекие края?

— Нет. Будет ждать, пока не найдет воплощения в телесном обличье, — сказал он.

— Милашество.

Под протестующий вопль Арка я полоснула складным ножиком по ладони и занесла ее над кольцом. Капля крови упала на металл.

В тот же миг с диким воем нечто темное вырвалось из кольца и мгновенно всосалось в рану на ладони. Шрам на лбу взорвался болью, и я отключилась.


	12. Спортивный переворот

— Ну, как? Ты стал целее? — хрипло спросила я Тома, очнувшись через пару часов. Я благодарно приняла у Пигли стакан воды — он преданно поджидал мое пробуждение.

Том сидел рядом со мной на кровати, обхватив колени.

— Наверное, — сказал он.

— Что значит — наверное?!

— Я думал, ко мне вернется часть памяти, но ничего.

— Ладно. Будем думать, что третий кусок встал на место.

— Если честно, я не хочу, чтобы память возвращалась. Я не хочу знать, что еще наделал. Не хочу, — Том снова уткнул лицо в колени.

— Не кисни, — я встала с кровати, и ему тоже пришлось шевелиться. — Где Арк? — спросила я Пигли, и он направил нас вниз.

Я приготовилась к разносу и вышла за дверь.

***

Мы выбрали офигительное конспиративное место под трибунами квиддичного поля. Именно туда меня и Арка доставил Кричер около полудня.

— Мы тебя обыскались! — заявил Малфой, когда я ввалилась в гостиную Слизерина. Рядом с ним тусила Гермиона с книгой о полетах. Слизеринцы все еще недоброжелательно косились на нее, и внутренне я была готова однажды набить морду особо ярому противнику гриффиндорцев и магглорожденных. — Где тебя носило?

— Спорт, Драко, это жизнь! — назидательно сказала я. В доме я как раз переоделась в спортивку, затолкав мантию и ботинки в бездонную суму. И так вышло, что пока я бежала до Хога под холодным моросящим дождем, то успела вымокнуть и раскраснеться.

— Надо и правда выбраться на тренировку, — сказал Арк. — Но теперь уже завтра — если пойдешь сегодня, твои друзья могут что-то заподозрить.

Арк был недоволен моей отговоркой. И он все еще злился за хоркрукс.

— Ты делала гимнастику на улице? — удивилась Гермиона.

— Она еще и бегает каждое утро, — нажаловался Малфой, который категорически отказался вставать раньше ради «бессмысленного издевательства над собой».

— О, я читала, что утренние пробежки укрепляют здоровье и развивают силу воли, — сообщила Гермиона.

— Слышал, Малфой? Лишние сорок минут сна важнее, чем эти прекрасные бонусы?

Драко показал язык и сделал вид, что очень увлечен книгой о полетах.

— А еще бег стимулирует мыслительную деятельность, — добавила Гермиона.

— Вот видишь, Малфой! — повторила я.

— Иди, давай, переодевайся, обед пропустим!

— Нельзя быть таким гедонистом! — заявила я, увернулась от пущенной в меня бумажки и умчалась в крыло, где жили девочки.

***

— Проблема волшебного мира в том, что единственный признанный спорт здесь — квиддич, — сказала я, когда за обедом мы решили не разделяться и уселись за гриффиндорский стол.

— Полностью согласна! — поддержала меня Гермиона.

— Она просто боится летать, — закатил глаза Малфой. — Через неделю первый урок полетов.

— Ничего я не боюсь! — вспыхнула Гермиона.

— Вот именно, какой прок здоровью от полетов? — перевела я тему, пока Гермиона не обиделась.

— Да-да, — сказал Дин Томас. — Я вообще не понимаю квиддич. Вот футбол — другое дело!

— У-у! — протянул Ли Джордан. — Это ты еще не видел ни одного матча! Квиддич — игра не для слабаков.

— Не жестче настоящего футбола, — встала я на сторону Дина, который был здесь в явном меньшинстве. — Особенно, если речь идет о дворовом футболе!

Завязался жаркий спор.

— Спортивная безграмотность — вот бич волшебного мира, — заявила я, когда Фред и Джордж Уизли перечислили пятьдесят преимуществ квиддича перед футболом, о котором они узнали только что. Я забралась ногами на скамью и с шумом лопнула целлофановый пакет из-под орешков, завалявшийся в кармане мантии. — Внимание, все! Любители и поклонники спорта! Только в сентябре вас ждет уникальная возможность испытать острые ощущения и узнать — что такое НАСТОЯЩИЙ спорт! ФУТБОЛ — вот спорт будущего! Приглашаю всех, независимо от пола, возраста и факультета на пробную тренировку в воскресенье в десять утра.

Дин, Уизли и Драко с улюлюканьем захлопали.

— А что, мы придем, — заявил Джордж.

— Надо сделать яркие плакаты и повесить их в каждой гостиной, — предложила Гермиона. — Я читала, как заколдовать картинки так, чтобы они двигались!

— У меня куча постеров, — сказал Дин.

Я глянула на преподавателей. Лицо Снейпа аж порозовело от гнева. Дамблдор ободряюще улыбался, старый лицемер.

***

— А если придет мало человек? — ныл Драко, когда следующим утром мы втроем шли на квиддичное поле.

— Не ссы, Малфой. Человек десять-то точно наберется. Считай: я, ты, близнецы Уизли, Ли Джордан, Дин — это уже шестеро. Если будет жесткий недобор, Гермиона выйдет на поле.

— Эй, я не выйду на поле! — возмутилась Гермиона. Под мышкой у нее была зажата книга «Полеты». Она собиралась почитать на трибуне, пока мы занимаемся фигней.

— Куда ты денешься, когда разденешься, — отмахнулась я.

Но страхи Малфоя не оправдались. Нас набралось шестнадцать, и это без Гермионы.

Большей частью это были гриффиндорцы. Близнецы притащили команду по квиддичу почти в полном составе и своего брата Рона. Из Слизерина было двое, в том числе Блейз Забини. Самым старшим был четверокурсник с Райвенкло.

Я поймала футбольный мяч, который по моей просьбе раздобыли Уизли в ближайшей к Хогсмиту маггловской деревушке, и объяснила собравшимся правила. Потом поделила нас на команды и по жеребьевке назначила вратарей.

— А что, играть будут все? — спросил Рон Уизли. — Отбора не будет?

— Какой отбор, рыжик? Все на поле!

Полдня субботы мы с близнецами и Джорданом устанавливали импровизированные ворота, пока Гермиона с Дином рисовали плакаты. Помогал нам в этом добровольно вызвавшийся Хагрид. Хотя у меня были подозрения, что отправила его к нам учитель полетов Хуч, чтобы мы не разнесли поле. Или Дамблдор, который хотел казаться душкой.

Игра началась коряво и неуверенно, но спустя час все любители спорта притерлись друг к другу и к игре. Среди нас были и те, кто умел играть, но большей частью — играющие впервые.

Было два часа, когда энтузиазм еще не иссяк, но силы подошли к концу. Мы ломанулись к раздевалкам, а когда вышли, оказалось, что Дамблдор прислал с эльфами бутерброды и горячий сладкий чай в термосах. Мы уселись на трибуны под навес, по которому стучал дождь, и с удовольствием расхватали бутеры.

Потом составили примерный график игр на сентябрь и шумной толпой под ливнем побежали к замку.

За ужином Дамблдор выразил нам свой респект и наградил каждого энтузиаста пятью баллами. Мне досталось пятнадцать баллов за инициативу.

***

Первый урок полетов был назначен на понедельник через неделю после создания футбольного клуба. Это было шестнадцатое сентября, но все, о чем я думала, был суд, назначенный на девятнадцатое.

— Ты чего грузишься? — спросил Драко, когда мы шли к полю. — Если из-за Дина — так он носится по коридорам, как новенький.

Вчера была вторая футбольная игра, и на этот раз нас уже было двадцать. Уже к концу игры Дин поскользнулся на мокрой траве, пытаясь вытворить какой-то трюк, и подвернул ногу. Мадам Помфри, медсестра, выпустила его из Больничного Крыла уже вечером.

— Все окей, просто не выспалась, — отмахнулась я.

Спала я правда мало. И не только из-за ежедневных, кроме выходных, отработок. С отработками-то как раз все было тип-топ.

Мне они даже нравились. Настойка аконита с асмодеем действительно вызывала глубокий сон. Я сделала ее сама, чем очень гордилась. Ученье Снейпа не прошло даром.

С третьего раза я научилась правильно рассчитывать дозу так, чтобы Филч спал два часа, и за это время чистила магией все то, что он заставлял меня чистить руками, а потом тренировала заклинания, которые, несмотря на все мои старания, выходили неважно.

После отработок мы с Арком обсуждали План.

Особенно горячие споры касались Тома Риддла. Арк думал, что я начала сочувствовать Темному Лорду.

А еще я, наконец, нашла время совершить вылазку в запрещенный коридор третьего этажа. Там жила гигантская трехголовая псина. Кажется, она пыталась откусить мне голову, и я в темпе вальса унесла оттуда ноги. Я не заметила, что она сидела на люке. Люк заметил Том Риддл.

— Там спрятано то, что пытались похитить из Гринготтса, — сказал он, и наши мысли совпали.

Драко узнал у отца номер обчищенного сейфа — это был именно тот сейф, куда мы со Снейпом заглядывали тридцать первого июля.


	13. Небесный капитан

Полеты были сдвоенным уроком с Гриффиндором. Вообще, я заметила, что у нас с ними было полно сдвоенных уроков. Как я поняла, эти два факультета остро враждовали между собой, и старикашка директор то ли пытался столкнуть их лбами, то ли наладить дружбу.

Мы оседлали метлы и слушали инструкции мадам Хуч, когда мальчик-с-жабой, Невилл Лонгботтом, вдруг оттолкнулся от земли и взмыл в небеса. Конечно, на метле он не удержался и грохнулся вниз, сломав руку. Хуч увела его в замок, строго-настрого запретив нам подниматься в воздух.

— Эй, смотрите, что он уронил, — сказал Драко, поднимая с земли прозрачный шар. — Это что, прорицательский хрустальный шар? Он спер его у Трелони? Хрень какая-то, — сын аристократов стремительно перенимал мой сленг. Из его голоса исчезла манерность, как не бывало. — Погадаем? — предложил он, но Гермиона закатила глаза и забрала у него шар, уложив в свою сумку. — Ну, и ладно, — надулся Драко.

— Ах, черт! — вдруг охнул Блейз. Я обернулась. Он крутил в руках снитч, который на вчерашнем футболе ему дал Ли Джордан. Снитч выскользнул из его ладони и стремительно отлетел на своих тонких звенящих крылышках. — Ли меня убьет! — расстроился Забини, когда не смог допрыгнуть до мячика.

Снитч рывками улетал все дальше, и я, не особо задумываясь, схватила метлу.

— Все за снитчем! — скомандовала я. — Кто останется, тот — какашка! — я оттолкнулась от земли, краем глаза замечая, и что Малфой, Забини и Рон Уизли первыми откликнулись на мой зов.

И… ю-ху!

Полет был прекрасен. Сердце замирало в потоке безграничного счастья и свободы, влажный ветер бил в лицо, а под ногами была пустота и крошечные фигурки на земле. Я так увлеклась упоительным восторгом полета, что и думать забыла про снитч.

Рядом со мной взмывал в небо Том Риддл. Он улыбался до ушей.

— Хе-хей, салаги! — прокричала я, разворачивая метлу к однокурсникам. Многие поднялись в воздух. Какашкой предпочли быть только те, кто видел метлу впервые, и девочки. Гермиона тоже осталась на земле. Но судя по гордому виду, какашкой себя не считала.

— Кто поймает снитч — тот герой! — решила я и закрутила башкой в поисках крохотного золотого мячика. Мы разлетелись, кто куда. Я вдруг заметила блеск у замка и устремила туда метлу. Снитч летел к стене, я летела за снитчем. Каменная кладка была все ближе, ближе был и снитч. Я вытянула руку, хватая мячик и одновременно дергая метлу резко вверх. Метла чиркнула прутьями по подоконнику пятого этажа, а потом небо вертанулось перед глазами. Я вышла из внезапной мертвой петли и сделала победный круг, с ликующем воплем сжимая в кулаке снитч.

— Гертруда Поттер!!! — чей-то вопль с земли звучал очень грозно. Рон едва не свалился с метлы, и я уже метнулась его спасать, когда он восстановил равновесие.

МакГонагалл выглядела донельзя возмущенной.

— Вы могли погибнуть! Чем вы думали?!

Ничем, если честно. На думы не было времени.

— Вы, все, идите за мной! — приказала она сложившим метлы воздушным героям.

По пути к замку нас встретил Снейп. Они завели нас, восьмерых, в класс трансфигурации.

— Сейчас здесь будет директор, — сообщил Снейп, пронзая нас взглядами-клинками.

— Спасибо, Северус, — МакГонагалл все еще не могла отдышаться от волнения. — Не будем терять время. Отвечайте, кто зачинщик?

Никто не сказал ни слова, и я уже хотела признаваться, когда Снейп меня опередил.

— Это Поттер, неужели не ясно? — прошипел он.

— Это были вы, мисс Поттер? — спросила МакГонагалл.

— Да, — призналась я. — Вообще, я заставила их взлететь шантажом и угрозами. Так что их можете отпустить и четвертовать меня одну, — предложила я.

— Это очень благородно, Грета, — произнесли от двери. Дамблдор, конечно. — Думаю, мы должны поверить Грете и отпустить ее друзей, — сказал он, жестом предлагая остальным выйти.

— В таком случае, минус пятьдесят баллов за учинение беспорядков и грубое нарушение школьных правил! — заявила МакГонагалл.

— Я думал, мы ее просто исключим! — возмутился Снейп.

Я представила, как обрадуются слизеринцы минус пятидесяти баллам и внесла свое предложение:

— Может, отработка?

— Отработка вас тоже ждет! — заявила МакГонагалл. — Хагрид только утром просил у меня помощника.

Здорово, я буду собирать урожай тыкв. Одну, кстати, можно стрельнуть на Хэллоуин.

— А я думаю, такой прекрасный ловец не заслуживает никакого наказания, — сказал Дамблдор, и МакГонагалл чуть заново не заработала инфаркт. — Я думаю, она заслуживает место в команде Слизерина по квиддичу, Северус.

— Что?! — одновременно со Снейпом воскликнули мы.

— Это природный дар, и будет преступлением ждать целый год, чтобы принять ее в команду, — сказал Дамблдор.

— Вы разве не понимаете, что поощряете преступное поведение этой девчонки?! Она опасна для других детей!

— Лидерские качества Греты требуют воплощения, и я считаю…

Я отключила внимание от разговора. Дамблдор не оставлял попыток подружиться. И это поощрение вместо справедливого, как заметил Снейп, наказания было не более чем попыткой подкупа.

— Ты можешь согласиться и продолжить его ненавидеть, — сказал Том Риддл.

«Это не по-нашему, Том. Воины Света так не поступают», — вспомнила я любимую присказку Сэма.

— Стопэ! — я громко прервала их спор. — Снимайте баллы и отправляйте к Хагриду. Не пойду я ни в какую команду!

Все трое удивленно уставились на меня.

Я покачала головой и вышла из класса. Рехнуться можно.

— Ну, что?! — в коридоре меня окружили гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы — подтянулись и те, кто не летал.

— Назначили отработку и сняли пятьдесят баллов. Простите, ребята, — сказала я слизеринцам.

Когда я поняла, каким болезненным вопросом были эти баллы для моих друзей, я пересмотрела свое к ним отношение.

— Чего уж, — сказал Блейз. — Летали-то все.

***

Отработку назначили на поздний вечер вторника. Я как раз закончила общение с Филчем, натянула теплую маггловскую куртку и поперлась к хижине. С таким напряженным графиком пора ежедневник заводить.

Я освещала дорогу фонариком, рядом бежал Арк. Хагрид ждал у хижины.

Что-то в его взгляде говорило о том, что мы не будем собирать тыквы.

— Да, не думал я, что они первогодку отправят, — Хагрид закинул на плечо ружье. Его пес сначала ломанулся к нам, но Арк рыкнул, и он отступил в ноги полувеликана. — Ну, пошли, что ли.

— В Запретный Лес? — восхитилась я. Близнецы уже не раз звали меня на прогулку, но я все никак не могла собраться из-за отработок, тренировок и домашних заданий.

— Кто-то повадился убивать единорогов, — сказал Хагрид. — Вчера я нашел раненого, не сумел спасти. Ничего святого нет, — мрачно сказал он. — Это опасно, держись возле меня.

Мы вошли в лес, и пока Хагрид пытался завязать разговор о Лили и Джеймсе и Дамблдоре, я размышляла, кому выгодна смерть единорогов. Мы шатались около часа, и Хагрид уже завернул назад, когда мне померещился странный, выбивающийся из общего фона, звук.

— Тихо, — сказала я, и Хагрид остановился, снимая ружье.

— Чегой-то? Увидела чего?

— Туда, — определил Арк источник звука, и мы ломанулись сквозь кусты.

Человек в плаще, скрывающем лицо, склонился над лежащим на земле единорогом. Он с хлюпаньем… пил его кровь?! Светящиеся под луной капли были разбрызганы вокруг.

— Ступефай! — я взмахнула палочкой, но заклинание закосячилось. Ах, эти палочки! Я достала проверенное оружие и метнула складной нож. Он впился ему в лопатку, но неизвестный злодей будто не заметил, продолжая шустро удирать. Хагрид выстрелил и промазал.

— Он еще жив, — определил Арк, и я упала на колени возле единорога. Я уставилась на рану на шее, из которой толчками выплескивалась кровь.

— Попробуй Вулнера санентур, — вдруг сказал Том Риддл. — Кажется, перебита артерия.

— Вулнера санентур! — я взмахнула палочкой, но ничего не произошло. Я попробовала еще раз, и из нее вырвалось голубое свечение, не залечив ран.

— Ты просто не чувствуешь, что надо лечить! — заявил Том Риддл. — Прижми пальцы к ране и попробуй еще раз.

Я погрузила руку в глубокую рану, нашаривая источник бьющей фонтанчиком крови. Мне показалось, что я даже чувствую края надреза.

— Вулнера санентур! Вулнера санентур!

С третьего раза края сошлись под моими пальцами. Я еще помахала палочкой, и немного затянулись и другие сосуды.

— Хватит, ты теряешь сознание! — остановил меня Арк.

Я правда почувствовала головокружение. Пошатываясь, я встала и отошла, пустив Хагрида. Он перевязал раны единорога и повернулся ко мне.

— Эй, ну ты как?

— Да ниче… — пробормотала я и осела на землю.


	14. Грета Поттер и Узник Азкабана

— … магическое истощение, — сквозь вату услышала я голос лекарши, мадам Помфри. Моя рука метнулась к кулону на груди. Уф. На месте.

— Очнулась? — спросил Арк. — Дамблдор пришел только что. Не засыпай, он точно воспользуется этим и влезет в твою голову.

— Какое заклинание она использовала? — уточнила мадам Помфри. — Вулнера санентур? Вы ничего не путаете, Хагрид? Его проходят только в Академии Лекарей!

— Неудивительно, что девочке стало плохо, — мягко сказал Дамблдор. — Это слишком сильное волшебство.

— Да прям, — фыркнул Том Риддл. — Я выучил это заклинание на третьем курсе!

«У меня из-за тебя теперь истощение! Не мог выбрать заклинание попроще?!»

— Это тебе приспичило спасать единорога, — огрызнулся Том Риддл.

«То есть, ты бы на моем месте не попытался?»

Том Риддл задумался.

— И откуда, по-вашему, она знает подобного рода редкое заклинание? — раздался голос Снейпа.

— Она талантлива, как ее мама, Лили. Ты тоже был одаренным ребенком, Северус. Меня больше удивляли твои знания, — ласковым голосом осек его Дамблдор, и Снейп заткнулся.

— Лучше освободить ее от занятий до понедельника, — сказала мадам Помфри. — Ей сейчас нельзя колдовать и нервничать.

— Конечно, — согласился Дамблдор. — Думаю, встречи с мистером Филчем тоже стоит отменить. Сегодня Грета отработала несколько шалостей вперед.

Почему-то мне думалось, что он знает, что я не сплю. И вся эта речь произнесена специально для меня.

И Дамблдор был бы не Дамблдор, если бы публично не вернул мои пятьдесят баллов следующим же утром на завтраке за героическое спасение единорога.

***

На занятия я правда не пошла — запретил Арк, опасаясь, что я могу навредить своим способностям. Вместо этого мы взялись за маггловские науки. В виду случившегося, начать я решила с анатомии. Когда мне придется латать шею человека, не хочу также вслепую шарить рукой в его разорванном горле.

— Ты заметила? — этим же днем спросил Том Риддл в Большом Зале за обедом.

«Что?»

— Квиррел несет сумку на правом плече.

«И что?»

— Он всегда носил на левом. А теперь вспоминай, в какую лопатку попал твой нож.

«В левую».

— Вот именно.

Мы подозрительно уставились на жалкого заикающегося профессора.

Драко заметил мой взгляд.

— Чего ты сверлишь дырку в бедном Квирреле?

Я с сомнением поглядела на их с Гермионой выжидательные лица.

— Окей, слушайте сюда. Вчера, когда я купала свои любимые джинсы в крови лошадки…

Вчера я не упомянула, что ранила злодея. Мой поступок с метанием холодного оружия мог показаться шокирующим некоторым слоям населения.

— Надо за ним проследить! — заявил Драко.

— Но это же учитель! — округлила глаза Гермиона.

— Что не говорит о его невиновности, — возразила я. — Надо. Но не сегодня. Я пока не в форме. Вы, кстати, идите — мне надо перетереть с Уизли по поводу запасного футбольного мяча.

Драко увел Гермиону, а мы с Уизли и Джорданом сгруппировались в кучку.

— К празднованию днюхи все готово, капитан! — доложил Фред.

Завтра Гермиону ждал праздник. А меня ждала встреча с Сириусом.

***

Я стояла под деревом, глядя на крыльцо. Худой обросший бородач безуспешно пытался открыть дверь. Он отчаянно дергал ручку и, когда с двадцатой попытки она снова не поддалась, принялся пинать дверь.

Очень конструктивное поведение.

— Так и будешь стоять? — спросил Арк. Вопреки моим опасениям, он не исчез.

— Ты уверен, что мы поступили правильно? Посмотри — он же не в себе.

— Десять лет в Азкабане, а ты чего ждала, — заметил Том Риддл.

Арк рыкнул и потрусил к дому. Мне не оставалось ничего другого, как тоже отлипнуть от дерева и последовать за ним.

Арк молчал. Мы с ним договорились, что первой слово возьму я.

— Сириус Блэк, — окликнула я его, и он резко обернулся. В его глазах было безумие. — Прекрати ломать дверь.

— Грета! — воскликнул он, упал на колени прямо на крыльцо и крепко меня обнял. И разрыдался.

Я молчала, в оцепенении глядя прямо перед собой.

— Прости меня, Грета… Прости…

Я нахмурилась и пару раз сильно зажмурилась. Так, вот не надо тут. Обижена я в сто раз сильнее, чем растрогана.

— Пошли в дом, Сириус Блэк.

— Да… да, конечно…

Блэк поднялся на ноги, и я открыла дверь. Дом встретил нас строительной пылью и руганью Вронски.

— Что здесь творится? — изумился Сириус.

На его голос из гостиной выскочил пыхтящий сигаретой младший Вронски.

— Здорово, хозяйка. Вовремя ты, первый этаж почти готов. Библиотека осталась, когда впустишь-то, э?

— Мы уже говорили об этом, — процедила я, устав ругаться по поводу библиотеки. Я не могла пустить строителей внутрь — слишком много ценных запрещенных книг там было. И это еще не говоря о секретной библиотеке. Я собиралась заставить эльфов перенести их все в самую защищенную комнату дома — ритуальную комнату. Там никакого ремонта, конечно, не будет. Но сперва нужно было намутить последний ритуал.

— До понедельника долго ждать, э, — заявил в очередной раз Вронски.

— Так начните ремонт второго этажа или крыши, в чем проблема?!

— Бригада так не работает, э, — встал в позу Вронски.

— Тогда бригада должна была включить этот пункт в договор! — рявкнула я. — Вы его там видели? Вот и я нет! Ждите понедельника — и я открою библиотеку!

Вронски скрылся в клубах пыли гостиной, ворча себе под нос, а я подтолкнула Сириуса к кухне, которая была уже отремонтирована.

— Юная хозяйка Гертруда привела в дом предателя крови, — ворчал Кричер, расставляя тарелки на столе. Из современной маггловской духовки тянуло ароматами печеного мяса и картошки — работа Пигли. Сам Пигли резал салат. — Он снова предаст семью, позор рода…

— Не бузи, красавчик, — я села на новый удобный стул и подождала, пока Кричер нальет мне воды. На нем был новенький костюм, который по моему приказу был сшит им самостоятельно, а потому не считался подаренным. По левую руку от меня запрыгнул на стул с высокими подушками Арк, и эльф поставил перед ним специальную глубокую тарелку. — Садись за стол, Сириус, — предложила я ему место справа от меня.

— Я сплю? — спросил он, садясь.

Я выпила воду, достала из кармана маленький прямоугольный прибор, где уже была моя кровь, и взяла руку Сириуса. Один маленький укол, и капля его крови втянулась внутрь.

Я положила коробочку на стол, и она загудела. Маленькая фиговина стоила немаленьких денег, но, как сказали в Св. Мунго, давала высокоточный результат.

Я размеренно дышала по одной из техник Арка, пока прибор гудел на столе. Наконец, гул стих, и я холодными пальцами подцепила его со стола.

99%.

Я взглянула на ничего непонимающего Сириуса. Он выглядел жалким и несчастным.

— Поздравляю, — сквозь зубы процедила я, кидая прибор ему на тарелку. Аппетит, и до того слабый, пропал вовсе.

Я встала и молча ушла наверх.

Очередь Арка приветствовать дорого гостя.


	15. Индиана Джонс и тролль судьбы

— Где Арк? — спросила я следующим утром, спустившись на кухню.

— Кто? — переспросил вскочивший при моем появлении Сириус.

— Дедуля. Арктурус, — закатила я глаза, видя, что он все еще не понимает. — Где он?

— Он сказал, что больше здесь не нужен, и… Грета?

Я со стоном опустилась на стул и уронила голову на руки.

Вот и все.

Я осталась одна.

— Не трогай меня и помолчи пять минут, — попросила я, стараясь справиться с подступающими слезами.

Даже не попрощался!

— Попрощался. Он заходил, пока ты спала. Передать его слова? — произнес Том.

«Не надо. Пока не надо».

Я приняла у Пигли чашку мятного чая и вытерла слезу с левой щеки.

— Ты не одна, Грета, — вдруг сказал Том Риддл. — Как и я теперь не один. Впервые за всю жизнь.

Я удивленно посмотрела на его серьезное лицо. Утешение от Темного Лорда — что может быть лучше для субботнего завтрака?

— В общем-то, он тебе все рассказал? — обратилась я к Сириусу, делая глоток чая.

— Грета, я не знал, что ты моя дочь! — в глазах Сириуса была странная смесь чувства вины и счастья.

— Зато ты знал, что я твоя крестница, и все равно болтался на зоне десять лет — вместо того, чтобы заботиться обо мне! — высказала я, и он ошеломленно захлопал глазами.

— Арктурус предупредил, что ты взрослый ребенок… — пробормотал Сириус.

— В общем так, Сириус. Я пока не готова к сантиментам. Поэтому давай перейдем к делу, а то меня уже в Хоге, наверное, хватились. Дедуля сказал, что я должна принять тебя обратно в семью? — уточнила я на всякий случай.

— Да… — растерянно сказал Сириус.

— Ты согласен?

— Да…

— Тогда идем, а то эльфам еще с библиотекой этой возиться — не перевозиться.

Я оставила недопитый чай и направилась в подвал. Ритуальная комната открывалась ключом крови, и я приложила руку к острой ручке, раня ладонь.

Мы оказались внутри. Я надрезала ладонь еще глубже и протянула кинжал Сириусу.

Мы прижали руки к камню Рода, и я сказала ритуальные слова:

— Я, Гертруда Блэк, глава рода Блэк, прощаю тебя, Сириус Блэк, и позволяю вернуться. Отныне ты не проклят и являешься наследником Рода.

— Глава Рода? — произнес Сириус, когда камень из рубинового вновь стал прозрачным.

— Кто-то же должен ею быть, — я выпустила Сириуса из комнаты и заперла дверь — эльфам доступ был открыт и так. — Давай на всякий случай уточним: сегодня я встречусь с Гавером, и он начнет оформлять все бумаги на отцовство. Официальную медицинскую экспертизу сделаем позже. Ты можешь жить в доме и пользоваться резервным счетом. Прости, но доступ к основным счетам и хранилищам я тебе не даю. Далее. В дом я ограничила доступ, и потому друзей ты привести не сможешь, — мы добрались до кухни, и я села за стол. Пигли перевязал мою ладонь и поставил на стол тарелку с яичницей. — Теперь о друзьях. Я полностью разделяю мнение Арка о Дамблдоре, и пока его поведение лишь подтверждало его гнусные мотивы. Главным и определяющим условием наших с тобой хороших отношений будет отсутствие Дамблдора в списке твоих друзей. Как только ты попадешь под его влияние — я тут же вычеркну тебя из своей жизни. У меня есть причины так поступать. И если здравый смысл начнет тебе отказывать, посмотри на это, — я положила перед ним свой снимок из газеты. — Храни это у сердца, как напоминание. Это его, и только его сознательная работа.

Сириус ошалело глядел на меня, не притрагиваясь к яичнице.

— Если захочешь связаться со мной, присылай Кричера. Пигли не трогай — ему нельзя появляться на людях, — я доела завтрак и встала. — Поздравляю, Сириус Блэк, теперь у тебя есть одиннадцатилетняя дочь. На тебе огромная ответственность. А потому веди себя разумно.

Я взяла протянутую Пигли куртку и рюкзак, взглянула на часы — как раз успею поймать такси до Паласа — и ушла, оставив Сириуса осознавать ситуацию.

***

— Ну что, как встреча с крестным? — спросил Драко, когда я явилась на Хог. Они с Гермионой поджидали меня в гостиной Слизерина.

— Ничего. Он удочерит меня, — сказала, забираясь в кресло прямо с ногами в сапогах.

Драко встревоженно глядел на меня.

— Грета, все в порядке?

Я шмыгнула носом.

— Арка больше нет рядом.

— О, боже, что случилось?! — Гермиона ободряюще сжала мою руку.

— Он просто был слишком стар, — выдала я заготовленную заранее версию.

— Ох, Грета, — Гермиона соскочила с места и обняла меня.

— Ты совсем не одна, — повторил Том утренние слова.

Что ж. Возможно, он и прав.

***

Сириус писал пространные письма, которые мне приносил Кричер. Он был полон раскаяния и сожалений. А еще, как заметил Том, ему было нечем заняться. Я писала в ответ, хоть и не простила его за годы отсутствия и, несмотря на то, что в этом не было его вины, исчезновение Арка.

Мне было грустно и одиноко, и не спасал ни футбол, ни ночные полеты над Запретным Лесом, ни шпионская слежка за Квиррелом. Даже доведение Снейпа до белого каления развлекало не так сильно, как раньше.

Была еще одна проблема — мои истощенные способности так до конца и не восстановились. Заклинания получались слабыми и нестабильными, палочка почти не слушалась. Мерлиновы пятки, да без палочки получалось даже лучше, чем с ней! Я пробовала использовать чужие палочки, результат был еще хуже.

— Я знаю, что нужно делать, — сказал однажды Том Риддл, когда я с досадой швырнула свою палочку на пол и вылетела из класса Флитвика. — Но я не помню, что… — растерянно добавил он.

— Я б тебя придушила за такие слова! — прошипела я.

— Я хочу тебе помочь, — обиделся Том Риддл. — Не будь такой злой.

«И это мне говорит Темный Лорд!» — тут уж сработал здравый смысл, и я не стала говорить таких вещей вслух.

— Перестань меня так называть! — психанул он. — Я не хочу быть Темным Лордом!

Ого, кажется, в жизни Тома Риддла настал кризис самоопределения.

***

Сентябрь подходил к концу. Ночи становились все холодней, а дожди все сильней.

Моя хандра не проходила, подкрепленная проблемами с магией. Зато, правда, начало возвращаться зрение, и этот позитивный момент не давал мне провалиться с головой в депрессию.

Но с друзьями я старалась не быть такой унылой, как могла бы, окончательно поддайся этой меланхолии.

Впрочем, иногда жизнь подбрасывала веселье в мои мрачные будни.

За ужином в начале октября ее посланником оказался Квиррел, влетевший в Большой Зал с выражением неописуемого ужаса на лице.

— Тролль! — вопил он. — В подземелье тролль!

Началась суматоха. Дамблдор велел старостам увести учеников по факультетским гостиным, сам же с другими преподами побежал в подземелья.

— Чего сидите? — повернулась я к Драко и Гермионе. — Погнали смотреть тролля!

***

— Какая прелесть! — восхитилась я.

Тролль был огромным, вонючим и очень свирепым. Я впервые видела вблизи такого крутого монстра и была абсолютно очарована.

— На них почти не действует магия, — шепотом тараторила Гермиона, забыв, что только что поругалась с нами, пытаясь отговорить идти смотреть на тролля. — Это из-за шкуры, она поглощает магические…

Следующие ее слова потонули в грохоте: тролль крушил сантехнику в женском туалете. В его лапах была гигантская дубина.

— Ну, и мы не дай Бог есть какие крутые маги, — отмахнулась я, роясь в рюкзаке. Среди учебников и мусора было много полезного.

Я достала сверхпрочную веревку с крюком на конце, которую купила три года назад — вещь, скажу я вам! — и закрепила крюк за дверной косяк. Подергала — надежно.

— Что собираешься делать? — спросил Драко.

— Называй меня Индиана Джонс! — заявила я, напрягаясь и применяя свои беспалочковые природные чары незаметности и — не особенно успешно — ускорения. — Если что, отвлекайте его!

Я проскользнула внутрь туалета под ноги троллю и сделала несколько кругов вокруг, обматывая его ноги веревкой, прежде чем он меня заметил.

Я побежала к выходу, затягивая петлю, он с ревом рванул за мной и с грохотом свалился, запутавшись.

Поверженный тролль замолотил ручищами по полу и начал выпутываться.

— И что дальше?! — Драко отскочил назад, когда тролль пополз к дверям.

— А дальше… Гермиона, чары увеличения! — и я достала крохотный шприц — у меня болталось несколько еще после отработок с Филчем — он даже не чувствовал уколов усыпляющего зелья. — Усыпим его! — объяснила я.

— Это опасно! — Гермиона смекнула, что я собираюсь влезть на тролля. — Есть идея лучше! Вингардиум Левиосса!

Она искусно взмахнула палочкой, и отлетевшая к нашим ногам узловатая дубина поднялась в воздух. Зависнув высоко над головой свирепствующего тролля, она грохнулась вниз.

Тролль закатил глаза и затих.

— Да ты крута! — восхитилась я, врываясь в туалет и пиная тяжеленную руку тролля. Я обошла его с нескольких сторон, разглядывая.

«Что мы можем поиметь с него, а, Том?»

— Ровным счетом ничего. По крайней мере, пока он живой — точно ничего.

Мочить тролля было жалко, и я вздохнула.

— Шухер! Преподы! — крикнул Драко.

Ах, черт! Я в темпе вальса размотала веревку, отцепила крюк, и мы скрылись за углом за секунду до того, как в коридоре появились профессора.

— А теперь ответьте мне, — строго сказала Гермиона, когда мы отбежали подальше и остановились отдышаться. — Зачем мы нарушили все правила и пошли к этому троллю? Он мог нас убить!

— Не пакости ради. Веселья для, — пожала я плечами.

— Что-то мне совсем не весело!

— Да ладно тебе, Гермиона. Зато какое приключение, — вступился Драко, который сам все еще не отошел от испуга. — Когда ты еще вступишь в бой с троллем!

— Правда, Гермиона. Почувствуй, как адреналин кипит в крови.

— Значит, так! Больше вы меня в такое не втянете! Понятно? А теперь я пошла в свою гостиную. Хорошего вечера! — она резко развернулась и помаршировала по коридору.

— Вот это девчонка, — восхищенно сказал Том Риддл, глядя ей вслед.


	16. Майя

Приближалась середина октября, и мы, к удовольствию Гермионы, больше действительно не попадали ни в какие истории. Квиррел вел себя обычно, и следить за ним стало скучно — хоть Том и подозревал, что тот всего лишь затаился после лесного инцидента. Тем не менее, мы бросили тратить время на слежку и взялись за учебу, слегка заброшенную в насыщенном событиями сентябре. Помимо, а иногда вместо, уроков я читала маггловские учебники и продолжала погружаться в меланхолию в обнимку с гитарой.

В середине октября я, наконец, выкинула очки. Зрение вернулось, способности к магии — нет. Кроме Люмоса у меня ничего толком не получалось. Я была худшей на всем первом курсе.

Как-то холодной октябрьской ночью — а в подземельях, в отличие от башен других факультетов, было смертельно холодно, — мне снились татуировки.

Извилистые сияющие линии тянулись от сердца до кончиков пальцев по внутренней стороне рук и ног и по шее до затылка.

Я проснулась посреди ночи и уселась на кровати. И спустя секунду поняла, что разбудил меня Том.

— Это мои воспоминания, — сказал он.

«Два вопроса: что это и как оно попало в мою голову?»

— На второй вопрос я не могу ответить. Ты вспомнила во сне то, что когда-то знал я. Я думаю… я думаю, так мы сможем вернуть и другие мои воспоминания.

«Вот уж не надо! Не хочу я знать, как ты мочил людей!»

— Я тоже не хочу об этом знать, — сказал Том. — Я говорю в первую очередь о хоркруксах. Что касается другого твоего вопроса… В молодости я был очень амбициозен и хотел колдовать без палочки. Но без нее, как ты знаешь, магия рассеяна, и с трудом поддается концентрации при помощи разума. У меня выходили лишь самые простые и слабые заклинания. Тогда я нашел в книгах историю народа Майя. Маги этого народа использовали магические субстанции, чтобы выбивать линии на теле, которые вместо палочки или магических артефактов концентрировали энергию, позволяя творить заклинания. Магия собиралась в сердце и текла по линиям на теле, чтобы в конце превратиться в заклинание. Я, конечно, объясняю слишком упрощенно, но чтобы понять процесс лучше, нужно разбираться в Теории Магии.

«Ты отказался от этой идеи?»

— Да. Я не нашел магической субстанции настолько сильной, чтобы она смогла превзойти мое мастерство обращения с палочкой. Маги майя используют палочки тоже. Поэтому в конце я решил, что оно того не стоит.

— Пф-ф, — я откинулась на подушку.

— Тебе это может помочь, — заметил Том Риддл.

«Что предлагаешь? Отправиться к этим майя?»

— Если за последние сорок лет ничего не изменилось, я легко их найду.

Я уставилась в потолок. А что, нужно же что-то делать.

***

— Мне нужно кое-куда уехать. Вот текстовка, напиши письмо в школу, — сказала я Сириусу, протягивая лист с версией моего исчезновения — якобы он забрал меня из Хога на неделю. Гермионе и Драко я сказала то же самое. — Если не вернусь через неделю, напиши еще одно.

— Что?! — Сириус выпал в осадок.

— Не подставляй нас обоих. Я все равно свалю, и если выдашь — навредишь мне и помешаешь оформлению опеки.

Сириус хлопал глазами, и я потопала в подвал, где на время ремонта второго этажа хранились мои вещи.

— Куда ты собралась? С кем?

Изучать национальную магию народа Майя с Темным Лордом.

— Я не могу рассказать.

— Почему это?!

— Это секретный проект.

— Я тебя не отпускаю! — заявил Сириус, и я рассмеялась, собирая рюкзак. — Я поеду с тобой! — пошел он на попятную.

— Нет.

— Тебе одиннадцать лет!

— Вот именно. Одиннадцать лет справлялась без тебя, причем неплохо.

— С тобой был Арктурус.

Я смерила его холодным взглядом.

— Спасибо. Напомнил, что его больше нет рядом. Не забудь про письмо!

***

Мне очень нравилось работать с Гавером.

Он не только сделал мне фальшивые документы, но и прислал фальшивого отца-маггла, чтобы тот долетел со мной до Гватемалы и обратно.

В самолете я читала историю магического мира народа Майя, к чьим потомкам мы отправлялись, а Том Риддл добавлял свои комментарии.

— На рубеже девятого и десятого веков у них случилась магическая война, — вставлял он периодически всплывающие в памяти факты. Я со вздохом листала книгу вперед, чтобы убедиться — да, действительно, была война. — Они оставили свои великолепные города, культура пришла в упадок. С тех пор развитие магического мира Майя остановилось.

«Развитие магического мира Британии тоже продвигается не самыми ударными темпами», — заметила я, и Том Риддл не смог не согласиться.

***

Гватемала встретила нас проливным дождем. Я выдала магглу суточные на неделю и по наводке Тома Риддла отправилась искать автобусный вокзал. Нам предстояло добраться до маленького городка в двух сотнях миль от столицы, пересесть на местный автобус до деревни, а потом еще четыре мили топать пешком или, если повезет, и дорога не размыта — на велике, до крупнейшего поселения магов.

***

В общем-то, добрались мы уже глубокой ночью. Я нашла гостиницу, сняла комнату и мгновенно уснула. А на следующее утро мы отправились на окраину оказавшегося почти городом поселения — здесь даже была Школа Магии, — чтобы найти знакомого Тома Риддла.

— Надеюсь, он еще жив, — заметил Том. — Когда я был здесь около сорока лет назад, он уже был стариком.

Возмущению моему не было предела, но Том спокойно сказал:

— У него должны были остаться ученики.

Но оказалось, что Ласаро Сандоваль еще жив, хоть и дряхл, и ученики у него тоже есть.

Я бы сказала «Бинго!», вот только Ласаро не говорил по-английски.

— Мы общались на парселтанге, — вспомнил Том Риддл.

«Это что за хрень?»

— Язык змей, — сказал Том Риддл и со свистом произнес: — Я — Том Риддл… — он в замешательстве уставился на меня. — Ты что, поняла, что я сейчас сказал?

«Как на нем говорить?» — перешла я к делу. Ласаро выжидающе глядел на меня, пока я вела молчаливую беседу с Томом.

— Представь, что перед тобой змея. 

Потрясающий совет.

Тут подоспел молодой ученик Ласаро — на вид ему было около двадцати — и с американским акцентом сообщил, что его зовут Хорхе, и он будет моим переводчиком.

— Окей. Я от Тома Риддла.

Брови Ласаро почти исчезли под его седыми лохмами, и он жестом пригласил меня в дом.

«Да тебя здесь помнят».

— Еще бы.

— У вас, случаем, не найдется змеи? — спросила я у Хорхе.


	17. Чудеса маггловской культуры

— Я помогу тебе, — прошипел Ласаро на парселтанге, когда я закончила рассказ, и подозвал Хорхе. Тот задрал рукав — по ним, помимо кучи других татух, змеились линии, переходя на ладони и кончики пальцев. Они были точь-в-точь, как в моем сне, разве только не светились. — Я сделаю тебе узоры и научу, как совладать с ними. Но ты взамен поможешь мне. Что нужно будет сделать, я расскажу, когда решишься. И не думай, что сможешь обмануть меня, как собирался сделать твой друг, Том Риддл.

Как я ни просила, он не сказал, какую ответную услугу желает получить за свою помощь.

Мы распрощались, и я вернулась в гостиницу.

Мне совсем не нравилось, что старик не озвучил свои условия. Немного радовало то, что он их озвучит до того, как я дам свое окончательное согласие. Но это было слабым утешением — ведь я решила, что вернусь только в самом крайнем, безвыходном положении — если так и не смогу колдовать при помощи палочки.

А еще нужно было найти достаточно сильную магическую субстанцию.

Я без аппетита съела обед и расплатилась за комнату. Приготовилась к очередной затяжной прогулке, но у входа в гостиницу меня ждал Хорхе на мотоцикле.

Хоть что-то хорошее.

***

— Не так давно выяснился шокирующий, я бы даже сказала, вопиющий, — факт, — сказала я членам футбольного клуба после очередной воскресной игры. — Мой друг и верный товарищ Драко Малфой не имеет представления о кинематографе!

Я все еще помнила свое изумление, когда после истории с троллем Драко спросил, что такое Индиана Джонс. А потом — что такое кино.

В команде захмыкали. Любители футбола были в основном из маггловских семей, но нашлись и те, кто, также как и Драко, непонимающе нахмурился.

— Сперва я хотела тайно и нелегально пригласить вас в путевый кинотеатр. Но мой другой друг — и верный товарищ — Гермиона Грейнджер придумала кое-что получше. Она перетерла с профессором Бербидж, и та разрешила использовать ее класс для организации кинозала. Проектор и пленки мне пришлют в понедельник, так что в пятницу жду вас всех в классе Маггловедения, — сказала я, и футболисты одобрительно загалдели. — Также предлагаю пригласить всех желающих с ваших факультетов, — я разделила пачку листовок на четыре части и раздала энтузиастам. — Если повезет, и мне пришлют нужные пленки, первым будем смотреть «Индиана Джонса».

***

Идея с кинотеатром пришла в голову уже давно, а сейчас мне в довесок нужно было отвести внимание от собственного четырехдневного исчезновения из школы, затмив его движухой.

Я рассчитывала, что придет мой футбольный клуб и еще пара человек. Но любопытствующих оказалось куда больше. Кроме толпы с других факультетов, я с удивлением насчитала десять, помимо нас с Драко, слизеринцев. Учитывая, что движуха носила маггловский характер, это было странно и приятно.

Нам пришлось затащить несколько лишних стульев из соседних классов, чтобы все смогли сесть.

Перед самым началом приперлись преподы почти полным составом. Не было только профессора прорицания Трелони и — странно-странно — Квиррела. Пришел даже Снейп, с о-очень кислой мордой. Я усадила их на задний ряд.

— Итак, дамы и господа! — сказала я, когда суета улеглась, и все расселись. — Впервые в истории Хогвартса позвольте вам представить — я не побоюсь этого слова — чудо маггловской культуры — КИНО! Надеюсь, что скоро это прекрасное изобретение войдет в нашу с вами повседневную жизнь. Впрочем, хватит болтовни — представляю вам культовый фильм восьмидесятых: «Индиана Джонс: в поисках утраченного ковчега»! Напоминаю, что во время просмотра запрещается шуметь, кидаться фантиками и чесать языками.

Я ухмыльнулась Снейпу и зашла к ним за спины, где на возвышении стоял проектор. Близнецы Уизли раздвинули бархатные шторки, открыв белый экран, и погасили свет.

Вместе с близнецами и Ли, которые были моей технической бригадой, а также Гермионой с Драко и Дамблдором как главным цензором мы провели пробный просмотр картины вчера. Дамблдор чуть не описался от восторга, что мы мутим такое в его Школе, Драко, близнецы и Ли, видевшие кино впервые, еще долго находились под впечатлением. До этого мы всю неделю настраивали технику — она сбоила из-за большого количества магических волн. В конце концов, добились стабильной картинки и звука.

Затаив дыхание, я кивнула Ли Джордану, и он запустил фильм.

Уже с первых минут стало ясно, что требование «не шуметь» явно будет провальным в этот сеанс. В конце зал взорвался аплодисментами, воплями и свистом. Чарити Бербидж приготовилась отвечать на миллион появившихся вопросов, а Дамблдор традиционно наградил всех организаторов баллами.

Лицо Снейпа было каменным. Но из того, что он не плевался ядом, я заключила, что ему понравилось.

***

Незаметно подкрался конец октября.

Празднование Хэллоуина не произвело на меня большого впечатления. Возможно, потому что я едва не заснула прямо посреди банкета? Накануне мы с Томом провели очередную бессонную ночь над книгами, в попытках выяснить, как пробудить мой «заснувший» по словам врачей Св. Мунго дар. Я бы не сказала, что он совсем заснул. Скорее задремал — простейшую беспалочковую магию я творить могла. Палочка перестала слушаться вовсе.

Я оставила друзей гулеванить на банкете и поплелась спать уже в девять. По дороге я подумала, что неплохо было бы заглянуть в гриффиндорскую башню за гитарой — временами я просыпалась посреди ночи от воспоминаний Тома Риддла, и после особенно ужасающих эпизодов долго не могла уснуть. В гостиной Слизерина было пусто, и я наигрывала, пока не успокаивалась и не начинала клевать носом. Я уже давно заимела собственную гитару, вот только вчера Драко упер ее в башню, когда я отказалась отрываться от книг. С моей подачи он тоже начал осваивать музыку.

Я поднималась на второй этаж, когда заметила очень знакомую тень вдалеке.

Сон был отодвинут на задний план. Я использовала незаметность и на отдалении последовала за Квиррелом.

Он привел меня к запретному коридору на третьем этаже.

Из-за двери раздался рык, а потом легкое наигрывание на арфе. Неудачное место для музицирования, нет? Но мелодия возымела удивительный эффект — рык превратился во вздох, а потом в храп.

Я выждала пару минут и заглянула внутрь.

Арфа играла сама собой. Собачка спала. Люк был открыт. Квиррела видно не было.

О-очень любопытственно.

Я заняла наблюдательный пост в нише и приготовилась ждать.

Квиррел появился через полчаса. Арфа стихла, он вышел из коридора. Мантия на нем была обугленной и мокрой.

Он прошел совсем близко от меня, обдав запахом гари. Том Риддл ахнул и взволнованно повернулся ко мне.

— Ты не поверишь, что я тебе скажу!


	18. Грета Поттер и философский камень

— Квиррел последователь Сам-Знаешь-Кого?! — округлил глаза Драко, когда я следующим утром вытащила их на пробежку. Малфой вытащился только при условии, что я открою тайну века. И я сдержала слово. — И хочет похитить что-то загадочное? То, что уже пытался украсть из Гринготтса?

— Именно, — я разминалась, поглядывая на замок. Этой ночью я не смогла уснуть от волнения. — Мантия на нем обгорела настолько, что я увидела Темную Метку на его руке, — соврала я. Этот аргумент придумал Том Риддл. Мы не могли сообщить, что он почувствовал кусок своей души в профессоре. А значит, не могли сказать, что Квиррел — и есть Темный Лорд. Или он сам, или он ходячий хоркрукс. Том полагал, что не смог бы так долго вести себя, как идиот, и потому мы склонялись ко второму варианту. — Теперь я уверена, что это он пил кровь единорогов. А сейчас ему нужно что-то очень могущественное, что директор спрятал под третьим этажом.

— Нужно рассказать Дамблдору! — заявила Гермиона.

— Ни в коем случае! — завопил Том Риддл.

Я поморщилась. Ну, вот что орать. Вчера обговорили, что ни в коем случае. Старикашка просто прикончит кусок паззла, и мы его никогда не соберем.

У нас был план по захвату Квиррела. А после бессонной ночи мы к тому же решили, что хотим знать, что так понадобилось хоркруксу. Том предлагал сначала заняться Квиррелом, и я была согласна. Мы написали Юджину Изгоняющему, чтобы тот помог вытащить кусок Тома, не убив Квиррела. Потом, пока никто не понял, что охота за сокровищем уже не ведется, мы хотели проникнуть в хранилище и похитить спрятанный артефакт. Для этого нам нужна была помощь Драко и Гермионы. Вряд ли я, почти сквиб, справлюсь с опасностями ловушек. Если уж Квиррел обгорел…

Но судьба в лице Квиррела решила по-другому.

Он залез в тайник следующей же ночью.

Гермиона хотела ломануться к директору, но он свалил в Лондон по срочному делу. Мы дружно решили, что это подстава, и, вооружившись всем арсеналом маггловских прибамбасов (я) и волшебными палочками (Драко с Гермионой), поперлись на третий этаж.

— Гоп-стоп, мы подошли из-за угла! — напела я, перебирая струны, и собака захрапела. Драко закрепил крюк возле люка и бросил вниз веревку. Гермиона зажгла сигнальный огонь из туристического магазина и бросила вниз. Нечто темное и извилистое расползлось от искрящейся ракетницы. Они спустились вниз, и я, крутанув гитару за спину, последовала за ними.

Гермиона включила Люмос, и мы вошли в единственную дверь.

В комнате летала тысяча сверкающих шняжек с крылышками.

— Это ключи, — понял Том Риддл. — Мы должны поймать подходящий к следующей двери.

— Фигня война, — сказала я, и пока Драко, оседлав метлу, отправился на поиски ключа, достала набор отмычек. Надо сказать, что замок щелкнул как раз в тот момент, когда Драко схватил нужный ключ — с уже помятым крылом.

Мы вошли в комнату — шахматную доску. Никто из нас шахматами не увлекался, и я уже подумывала достать из сумки коктейль Молотова и начать бомбить гигантские фигуры из-за баррикад, когда Том вдруг понял, что знает эту игру. И играет хорошо.

Он был прав, и спустя двадцать минут мы попали в следующую комнату, где на полу валялся наш давний знакомый — тролль. Он уже был без сознания, и опять жив. Мы с Томом повздыхали такому стечению обстоятельств и отправились в следующую комнату.

— А вот и огонь, — пробормотал Малфой, когда путь позади и впереди нас затмила огненная стена. Посреди комнаты стоял стол с бутыльками и запиской.

— Тарабарщина какая-то, — сказала я.

— Это логическая загадка от Снейпа! — догадалась Гермиона.

Вот уж Снейп засранец так засранец.

Я примеривалась прыгнуть через огонь, Том и Драко вразнобой отговаривали меня, Гермиона усиленно думала.

— Вот этот пузырек, чтобы пройти вперед. Вот этот — для выхода назад, — сказала она.

— Ты не ошиблась? — спросил Драко, с подозрением глядя на пузырьки. В том, что был от желанной двери, было совсем мало зелья.

— Если ошиблась, то мы умрем или сгорим, — съязвила Гермиона, и я узнала свой тон в ее голосе.

— Окей, давай сюда, — я выхватила пузырек и под возмущенные взгляды опрокинула в себя зелье. Я не могла допустить, чтобы в моей встрече с хоркруксом участвовал кто-то еще. Они могли погибнуть… или погубить хоркрукс. — Возвращайтесь назад, приведите преподавателей. Я попробую его остановить.

Не слушая их, я прошла сквозь огонь, чтобы столкнуться с собственным отражением.

Помимо Квиррела в комнате было зеркало.

— Прихорашиваешься, красавчик? — спросила я.

— Поттер?! — из голоса Квиррела пропало заикание.

— Поттер, Поттер. Что ищешь, не поделишься секретом?

— Глупая девчонка, ты явилась на свою погибель! — заявил Квиррел, и я покосилась на Тома. Действительно, он бы не смог так долго прикидываться идиотом.

— Дай мне поговорить с ней… — прошипело нечто, и мы с Томом тревожно переглянулись. Это было тем, чего мы боялись больше всего — что хоркрукс в трезвом уме и твердой памяти.

Квиррел что-то нервно поныл и, подчинившись приказу, размотал тюрбан.

— Фу! — с отвращением заявил Том. — И я мог скатиться… до такого?!

С затылка профессора на нас глазело еще одно лицо.

— Отврат, — сказала я.

— Я долго ждал этого момента… — прошептало уродливое лицо.

— Давай ближе к телу, — предложила я, зажимая нос. От мерзкой рожи мерзко воняло.

— Ты меня совсем не боишься, Грета Поттер? — прошипело лицо.

— Боюсь умереть от удушья, — сообщила я. Конечно, я боялась. Я всегда начинаю хамить, когда боюсь.

— Тем лучше, — резюмировало лицо. — Не будем тратить время. Добудь мне камень!

Хорошее требование.

— Какой такой камень? — уточнила я. — Булыжник, галька, лунный камень, надгробный камень… Давай конкретней!

— Философский камень! — прошипел хоркрукс.

— Боюсь, ты меня переоцениваешь. Я недостаточно талантлива для этого, — скромно сказала я.

— Дамблдор спрятал камень в зеркало! — нетерпеливо вмешался Квиррел. — Но когда я смотрю в него, я вижу только, как использую камень!

Я с любопытством уставилась в зеркало.

Зеркало показало интересную вещь. Рядом со мной сидел пес. Это был Арк.

— Что ты видишь, Поттер? — не вытерпел Квиррел.

— Дедулю своего…

— Не паясничай! — завопил профессор.

— Подожди, не истери. Как эта штука работает?

— Нет времени болтать! — снова завизжал Квиррел.

— Вы тут двое давно тусуетесь. Должны были разобраться, нет?

— Она нам бесполезна! — заявил Квиррел, но хоркрукс остановил его.

— Попробуй еще раз, Грета Поттер.

Я уставилась в зеркало. Снова Арк.

— Мерлиновы яйца, — выругалась я.

Я отвернулась от зеркала и начала думать о философском камне. Что я знаю о философском камне? Что это какая-то крутейшая фиговина. И мне до смерти любопытно ее пощупать.

Я повернулась к зеркалу. И в следующий миг мое отражение вдруг подмигнуло и засунуло в карман небольшой прозрачный булыжник.

— Ну, что? — снова не выдержал Квиррел.

— А то!

Впервые в жизни у меня получилось нормальное ускорение. Я бросилась к Квиррелу и пнула его по ногам. Он потерял равновесие и грохнулся на пол, шмякнувшись затылком, точнее, лбом хоркрукса, о пол.

— Без сознания, — сообщил Том.

Я не без усилий перевернула Квиррела лицом вниз и хоркруксом вверх.

— Давай, вытаскивай его! — волновался мне в ухо Том.

«Свяжем его и доставим домой. Пусть Юджин разбирается, я не хочу убить Квиррела».

— Он может очнуться и сбежать! Давай, это нас шанс!

— Так, это ты не хотел быть Темным Лордом на днях! Так не подбивай меня на убийство! Между прочим, с этого все и начинается!

Том заткнулся, с тревогой наблюдая, как я крепко связываю Квиррела по рукам и ногам. Я уже собиралась вызвать Кричера, когда хоркрукс очнулся.

Поняв, что его захватили в плен, он издал жуткий крик и вдруг резко дернул головой. Послышался хруст, и тело расслабилось.

Густой темный туман вырвался из лица, чтобы в долю секунды просочиться прочь сквозь вентиляционную щель.

Том издал зверский вопль.

Квиррел был мертв.

Хоркрукс сбежал.

***

После истерики Тома мы вызвали Кричера. Он пообещал спрятать камень и избавиться от трупа. Забрав и то, и другое, он, по моей просьбе, треснул меня по голове и исчез.

Я потеряла сознание, подтверждая крутую историю о злодее-Квирреле, сбежавшем с места преступления с неопознанным артефактом в руках. Зеркало мы на всякий случай разбили — мало ли, вдруг оно с эффектом запоминания?

Что ж, у нас не было четвертого хоркрукса, зато был философский камень.

Как говорил Заратустра, символ жизни — весы.

***

— Вы понимаете, что рисковали своей жизнью и жизнями друзей? — Снейп уселся возле моей кровати в больничном крыле. — Вы грубо нарушили все правила и едва не погибли! Вы совершенно неуправляемый, опасный для других ребенок! Вас давно пора исключить из школы, и я буду раз за разом предлагать это директору, тем более, учитывая, что вы — сквиб!

— Вот про сквиба щас обидно было, — хрипло заметила я и почесала шрам.

— Еще обидней вам будет, когда вашу палочку переломят надвое при исключении! — плевался ядом Снейп.

Я пожала плечами и хотела вставить ответную дерзость, когда ласковый голос произнес:

— Достаточно, Северус. Никто никого не исключит, — шторка приоткрылась, и возле меня очутился Дамблдор.

Старо как мир. Злой коп — добрый коп.

Я сдержалась от того, чтобы не закатить глаза — тем более, голова немного кружилась от удара Кричера, и невинно захлопала ресницами.

Дамблдор выгнал Снейпа и уселся на освободивший стул.

— Грета, расскажи мне, что случилось.

Я приготовилась в любой момент спрыгнуть за кровать, сжала в кулаке амулет и начала свой рассказ. Том все еще дулся на меня за упущенный хоркрукс, но нелюбовь к Дамблдору была сильнее обиды, и он подсказывал, что говорить.

Директор вроде бы удовлетворился тем, что я рассказала. К тому же по совету Тома я выдала несколько компрометирующих деталей вроде ночной слежки за Квиррелом и навыка использования отмычек. От этого рассказ получился очень правдоподобным. От меня не укрылось, что Дамблдор заглянул в мою чашку из-под чая на тумбочке. Я-то вылила его на замечательно впитывающую плюшевую игрушку с соседней койки, а они со Снейпом думали, что во мне доза Веритасерума. И хотя это были лишь предположения Тома Риддла, а я умирала от жажды, я была рада этому решению.

Уже утром следующего дня — а это был чудесный субботний день — я свалила из больничного крыла и вызвала Кричера. Мне не терпелось рассмотреть философский камень.


	19. Вопрос выбора

— Я думаю, им не так-то просто пользоваться, — сказал Том, когда мы покрутили камень из стороны в сторону. На вид прозрачный булыжник.

— И где взять инструкцию по применению? — спросила я.

— У Николаса Фламеля, полагаю. Это его камень, он изобрел его.

— Ну, к Фламелю мы точно не пойдем. Это спалит нас на сто процентов.

Я кинула камень в коробку с барахлом из библиотеки, куда Кричер спрятал его. Мы были в ритуальной комнате — наверху все еще шел ремонт.

— Мой хоркрукс знал, что с ним делать, — задумчиво произнес Том. — Может быть, и я вспомню что-нибудь?

— Ты, конечно, повспоминай, дорогой. А мне вот пришла в голову другая прикольная идея. Философский камень — это отличная магическая субстанция. Что думаешь?

Мы решили подождать зимних каникул. Мне жутко не хотелось связываться с Ласаро и его мутными условиями. Если я так и останусь сквибом до Рождества, мы поедем в Гватемалу.

***

Мне казалось, что до Рождества куча времени — целых два месяца, черт возьми! За два первых месяца в Хогвартсе я успела перенарушать все правила, взорвала кабинет директора, спасла единорога, создала футбольный клуб, организовала еженедельные показы в кинотеатре, познакомилась с четвертым хоркруксом и сперла философский камень.

Но, видимо, запас ярких событий и моего энтузиазма пока что был исчерпан, и два месяца до Рождества выдались на редкость спокойными. Я штудировала труды по теории магии в поисках ответа, как перестать быть сквибом, бегала по утрам, молотила импровизированную грушу по вечерам, читала маггловские учебники и участвовала в организации кинотеатра в более просторном помещении, чем учебный класс. Ах, да, еще я активно переписывалась с Сириусом и даже проводила с ним некоторые выходные. После того, как прошла первая злость, я решила, что должна поближе узнать своего отца. И в принципе он оказался неплохим малым, хотя я и никак не могла воспринять его, как родителя. Вот в шайку бы я его взяла — тот еще смельчак и разгильдяй.

***

— Что?! — возмутился он. — Я думал, мы проведем каникулы вместе! Куда ты уезжаешь?!

Мы только что вошли в дом. Сириус под прицелами десятка фотокамер папарацци встретил меня на вокзале и познакомился с Драко и Гермионой — те тоже отправились домой на каникулы. Люциуса Малфоя едва удар не хватил, когда он увидел Сириуса, меня и магглокровку Гермиону рядом с дражайшим сыночком. Сириус тоже был не в восторге от встречи.

— Не могу сказать.

Папаня снова начал в истерике носиться кругами, пока я собирала вещи.

— Не суетись. Между прочим, я могла бы соврать, что проведу каникулы у друзей, и ты бы никогда не узнал, что это неправда. Оцени близость между нами — я честна и доверяю тебе. Кстати, если я не вернусь до конца каникул, с тебя письмо для Дамблдора.

Я запрыгнула в такси к своему фальшивому маггловскому папаше и умчалась в аэропорт.

***

Гватемала погибала от жары — в декабре у них был разгар лета, и я выпила литра два воды, пока ехала на велике до деревни, где жил Ласаро. В прошлый раз дорога была сильно размыта дождями, и я радовалась, что на этот раз могу использовать велик.

— Твоя аура изодрана в клочья сильными потрясениями, — сказал Ласаро. — Ты колдовала до одиннадцати?

Я помотала головой. Сразу почему-то вспомнилось спасение единорога, после которого все началось. И присоединение третьего хоркрукса, после которого я тоже была не айс.

— Магические узлы твоего тела блокированы. А те, что не блокированы — нестабильны. Из-за этого, — он указал на защитный амулет. — И этого, — его палец прикоснулся к шраму на лбу.

До этого с Томом мы и сами догадались. Но от шрама избавиться не могли по понятным причинам, от амулета — по причине развитой телепатии преподов.

— Этот амулет можно носить только с устойчивой сформировавшейся аурой.

Знаю. Сириус таскался с похожим и не жаловался на перебои с магией.

— Мне необходима защита мыслей нон-стоп, — сказала я на парселтанге, глядя на змею рядом.

— Есть специальный узор для этого. Но его сила зависит от магической субстанции.

Я вздохнула и полезла в рюкзак. Все зависит от магической субстанции.

У Ласаро чуть глаза из орбит не вылезли, когда я дала ему в руки философский камень. Но чем мне нравился старик — он не задавал дурацких вопросов типа «Откуда у тебя философский камень?» и «А что думают об этом твои родители?». Казалось, его не удивляет, что одиннадцатилетняя девочка приперлась одна из Англии и просит провести над ней зверский ритуал по нанесению магических узоров.

Впрочем, я догадывалась, что виной всему имя Тома Риддла, которым я козырнула в самом начале.

— Вы сможете использовать это? — спросила я.

— Смогу. Но это очень опасно. Я никогда не работал с более мощной субстанцией, — сказал старик.

— Хорошо. Тогда я слушаю ваше условие. Вы обещали озвучить его до того, как мы заключим сделку.

— Вы, англичане, такие деловитые. Сделка, — хохотнул старик. — Хорошо, я скажу свое условие, — он обернулся назад и прокричал что-то на диалекте.

Из глубины дома появился Хорхе. Старик произнес что-то еще, указывая на место рядом с собой, и Хорхе сел, с любопытством глядя на меня.

— Мой правнук Хорхе закончит в этом году Гватемальскую Школу Магии, — сказал Ласаро на парселтанге. — Он хороший мальчик, сильный и умный мальчик. Не глупее твоего Тома Риддла.

— Рада за него и за вас, — пробормотала я, не понимая, к чему ведет старик.

— Ты станешь его женой и получишь все, что просишь.

Моя челюсть отвисла.

Такого удивления я не испытывала с тех пор, как со мной в парке заговорила собака.

— Чего?!

Я думала, что он шутит. Но старик лишь благожелательно кивнул головой. Хорхе смущенно потер покрытую татухами шею.

— Вы спятили?! Мне одиннадцать!

— Не ори, — осадил меня Том. — Магическими законами Гватемалы не запрещено женить детей до совершеннолетия.

«И ты тоже спятил?!»

Я вылетела из дома. Десять минут мне понадобилось только на то, чтобы успокоиться. Это хорошо, что за мной никто, кроме Тома, не вышел. Иначе не миновать международного скандала.

Том молчал, я применяла дыхательную гимнастику.

«Что ты обо всем этом думаешь?» — спросила я, когда мысли обрели относительную ясность.

— Семьи в магическом мире Гватемалы часто создаются в очень раннем возрасте. Женят даже младенцев. Правда, всегда с согласия родителей. Но официально у тебя все еще нет родителей, и ты об этом сказала Ласаро в прошлый раз. Не волнуйся, если дашь согласие, муж не прикоснется к тебе, пока ты не достигнешь совершеннолетия.

«Я не хочу выходить замуж! Мне одиннадцать!»

— Это будет чистая формальность. Ласаро увидел в тебе потенциал, ты должна гордиться, что получила такое предложение от самого могущественного волшебника Гватемалы. Он бы не выбрал в жены внуку кого попало.

«Писаюсь от восторга, спасибо!»

— Но, кстати, если дашь свое согласие, настаивай на том, чтобы не вступать в род мужа. Здесь можно поторговаться — часто мужчины вступают в род жены.

«Великолепная возможность, — проворчала я. — Ты бы сам на такое решился?!»

Том Риддл пожал плечами.

— Для меня могущество всегда было важнее отношений с другими людьми. В конце концов, ты ничего не потеряешь. Даже наоборот. Иметь в родне Министра Магии Гватемалы никогда не лишнее.

«Ласаро — министр Магии?! Почему ты раньше не сказал?!»

— Я только что вспомнил.

Суперская отговорка на все случаи жизни. И почему я не могу ее использовать?

«Знаешь что, я не собиралась выходить замуж по расчету! Я вообще не собиралась выходить замуж в таком возрасте! А если я встречу настоящую любовь?!»

Арк бы на этом месте рассмеялся, но Том не стал.

— Решай сама, что для тебя важнее — остаться сквибом и когда-нибудь, вероятно, встретить настоящую любовь. Или получить возможность колдовать и заиметь в друзья огромную гватемальскую династию могущественных магов.

«Твоя позиция мне ясна».

Я в растерянности постояла у порога Ласаро и отправилась в гостиницу. Нет, я не уезжала. Мне нужно было подумать.

***

— Чего тебе надо? — спросила я, когда спустилась вниз похавать и увидела Хорхе у барной стойки. С ним отчаянно флиртовала официантка.

Я внимательней присмотрелась к нему.

На вид ничего такой. Дерзкий.

Лицо суровое, но в глазах веселье. Кожа смуглая, волосы темные и короткие. На шее и руках, кроме тех линий, которые обещал мне Ласаро, куча еще каких-то узоров. В ухе болтается серьга — наверняка магическая. Из заднего кармана торчит волшебная палочка. На ногах — современные кроссовки из новой коллекции адидаса. У меня есть похожие. Под кожанкой — футболка с американской рок-группой.

Хорхе забрал большую тарелку жареной картошки и две вилки и пригласил меня за столик у окна.

— Мои родители живут в Штатах, — сказал Хорхе, ковыряя картошку вилкой. — Им до меня не сильно есть дело. Они авроры, постоянно носятся по стране. До одиннадцати я учился в маггловской школе, фанател от рока и постоянно дрался. Потом дедуля забрал меня сюда на обучение. Это если вкратце — не хочу, чтобы ты считала меня каким-то дикарем.

— Но ты все равно думаешь, что предложение твоего дедули — нормальное? — уточнила я, мрачно тыкая в картошку вилкой.

— Дедуля старомоден, но он глава семьи. На самом деле это не такая странная традиция, как тебе могло показаться. Просто Ласаро забывает, что в других странах к этому относятся несколько иначе, чем у нас. Не думай, что я на тебя накинусь, как только мы поженимся. Если не захочешь, наш брак вообще останется чисто формальным. Ближайшие три года я вообще собираюсь посвятить изучению рун в Британской Магистратуре — там лучшая кафедра в мире. А потом отправлюсь на раскопки в Индию или Египет. Я тоже слишком молод для семьи! — он ухмыльнулся.

— Офигенно, — сказала я.

— Никто тебя уговаривать не будет. Просто я подумал, неплохо разъяснить ситуацию, раз уж ты все еще не уехала, — он подмигнул и выдвинул стул, чтобы уйти.

— Хорхе! — окликнула я его уже у двери. — Дай мне время до утра.

Вот так я и решила загубить свою молодую жизнь и девичьи мечты о великой любви.


	20. Девушка с татуировкой

Торговались мы долго. Но я твердо стояла на своем — я не оставлю Род Блэков. В конце Ласаро спросил мнение Хорхе, которому было пофиг, и мы пожали руки.

Том со вздохами наблюдал, как Ласаро крошит философский камень и заливает порошок какими-то светящимися жидкостями.

Я отчаянно трусила, но отступать не собиралась.

Ласаро пригласил четверых других мастеров, среди которых был и Хорхе. Хорхе обрил мне голову для нанесения узоров, и меня уложили на деревянный стол. Ласаро заставил снять амулет и проглотить горькое зелье, снимающее боль.

Он начал узор от сердца, и через время к нему присоединились другие мастера. Каждый выбивал линию к руке или ноге. Ласаро вел линии к голове.

Это заняло весь день и полночи. Каждый час Хорхе давал мне сделать глоток зелья, когда его эффект проходил, и я чувствовала дикое жжение и боль там, где уже появился узор.

С каждым часом зелье действовало все хуже и хуже, у меня начался жар. Я начала бредить. Мне казалось, что я горю. Я почти видела огонь, поднимавшийся от тела.

Последние часы их работы я не помнила вовсе.

Спустя века мучений Ласаро положил мне ладонь на глаза, и я уснула.

***

Следующие два дня я помню только свои стоны. Мне было плохо, мне было больно, все тело то горело, то превращалось в лед.

Ласаро и Хорхе не отходили от меня ни на шаг, а мне казалось, что я умираю.

***

Еще спустя два дня слабости я смогла встать.

— Красотка, что тут скажешь, — прохрипела я, глядя в большое зеркало. Голова — лысая. Лицо — опухшее. По всему телу — вспухшие красные борозды. К счастью, не темные, как у Хорхе и Ласаро. Камень-то был прозрачным.

— Пройдет, — сказал Хорхе, с улыбкой входя в комнату.

— Эй, я не одета! — возмутилась я, натягивая растянутую футболку с фоткой AC/DC, которая была мне до колен. Я догадывалась, что это шмотки моего будущего муженька.

— Ничего, что пять дней назад ты голая валялась на столе? — рассмеялся он, протягивая мне укрепляющий отвар.

— У меня там на затылке еще татуха появилась? — спросила я, отдергивая пальцы от жгущей раны.

— Ласаро обещал сделать тебе защитный узор от легилименции. Остатков зелья как раз хватило.

— Это круто, — оценила я. — Когда свадьба-то? Мне еще в школу возвращаться, — я натянула широкие штаны — о джинсах придется забыть, пока не заживут раны.

— Тебе еще нужно научиться пользоваться узорами, — заметил Хорхе и порылся в кармане. — Держи. Я подумал, ты захочешь, чтобы твои волосы отросли быстрее.

Он кинул мне пузырек с фиолетовым зельем.

— Спасибо.

— Идем завтракать, а потом потренируемся в магии.

***

Магия появилась. Даже больше, чем появилась.

Если раньше я не могла вызвать простейшее ее проявление, то теперь не могла контролировать тот поток, что бежал сквозь магические линии.

— Осторожней! — Хорхе отпрыгнул в сторону, когда я ткнула пальцем в сторону стула рядом с ним. — Ты должна была поднять стул, а не взорвать! — сказал он, отряхиваясь от щепок. Давай еще раз, — он притащил еще один стул.

Мы тренировались во дворе.

Из каждого моего пальца вырывалась концентрированная разрушительная магия.

К сожалению, были трудности с направлением ее в созидательное русло.

Мы тренировались четыре часа, прежде чем я смогла приподнять стул над землей, не взорвав ничего вокруг.

— Я даже боюсь тренировать Люмос, — заявил Хорхе, когда мы явились на обед. — Ты же спалишь всю деревню! Ласаро, что это была за субстанция? Ей надо было дать что-то попроще.

Ласаро благожелательно улыбался и не вмешивался.

***

Зимние каникулы подходили к концу.

Мои волосы отрасли до мальчишеской стрижки. Я почти научилась не разрушать интерьер неосторожными жестами и выучилась, как творить Люмос, Вингардиум Левиосса, Репаро и Алахомора. Это был настолько большой прогресс по сравнению с тем, что я умела до Рождества, что я была на седьмом небе от счастья. И даже совсем не расстраивалась и не жалела о предстоящей свадьбе. Какая к черту личная жизнь, когда я могу творить магию — и творить ее мощно и без палочки! Да за это можно было душу дьяволу продать!

Ну, по крайней мере, так сказал Том.

А свадьба, кстати, была ничего так. Собралась вся деревня, приехали гости и родственники из столицы и других городов и даже стран. Приехали и родители Хорхе из Америки. Они очень удивились, увидев белую девочку.

Я, в общем-то, от души повеселилась на празднике. Я была в упоении собственными возможностями, Хорхе был прикольным чуваком, а узоры зажили и стали незаметны.

Жизнь-то налаживалась.

***

— Странная ритуальная комната, — заметил Хорхе, перешагивая через коробки.

— У меня ремонт в библиотеке, — отмахнулась я, пробираясь к Камню Рода.

Мы прибыли в Англию в последний день моих каникул. Завтра Хорхе должен был вернуться в Гватемалу, а я — в Хогвартс. Но прежде я должна была принять его в род.

Я сделала надрез рядом с единственной своей видимой татуировкой — на ладони левой руки — татуировкой с особенным узором, обозначавшим имя Хорхе, и передала кинжал ему. На его руке была похожая татуировка — с узором, обозначавшим мое имя, и он тоже провел лезвием по коже.

Мы прижали руки к камню, и я сказала ритуальные слова из Книги Блэков, которую Арк оставил мне перед уходом.

Камень вспыхнул алым и погас. Все прошло удачно.

— Добро пожаловать, Хорхе Блэк. Теперь это и твой дом.

***

— Грета, я не слышал, когда ты вер… — в кухню залетел Сириус и остановился, как вкопанный, глазея на Хорхе. Мы заканчивали завтракать. — Это кто?!

— Хорхе, познакомься, это Сириус, мой отец. Сириус, это Хорхе, мой…

Вот тут я и замялась.

— Ее муж, — пришел на помощь Хорхе, протягивая Сириусу руку.

Сириус не смог ответить на рукопожатие. Он схватился за сердце, прижимаясь спиной к стене.

— Не надо так переживать, — вздохнула я, будто сама недавно не закатывала истерику по поводу свадьбы. — Хорхе сегодня уезжает домой.

— Такси прибыло, — вклинился в нашу беседу Кричер.

— Приятно было познакомиться, мистер Блэк, — сказал Хорхе, и я потащила его на улицу.

— Ну, в общем, звони, пиши письма мелким почерком, — сказала я и добавила серьезно. — Летом, кстати, правда напиши, как соберешься в Лондон. Я тебя встречу.

— Я буду сдавать вступительные экзамены в конце июня. Приеду сразу после выпускного.

— Окей. Привет Ласаро.

Хорхе погрузился в такси, а я вернулась в дом.

— Я не буду это обсуждать, — сразу сказала я, глядя, как Сириус выпивает вторую кружку успокаивающего чая.

— Еще как будешь! — завопил он с истеричными нотками в голосе.

— Еще как не буду! У меня, кстати, поезд через три часа. Не ори на дочь, опять ведь долго не увидимся, — заявила я и отправилась на звук перфоратора. Я хотела перетереть с Вронски по поводу комнаты для Хорхе.

***

— Ты съезжаешь? — удивилась я, когда Сириус вытащился с огромным чемоданом.

Сириус обиженно уставился на меня.

— Дамблдор предложил мне место профессора по защите от Темных Искусств. Я хотел тебе сказать, но твой муж сбил меня с мысли! — его голос сорвался на последних словах.

— Мы, кажется, договаривались насчет Дамблдора, — угрожающе начала я, но он меня перебил.

— Во-первых, ты не будешь ставить мне условия. Во-вторых, я не доверяю Дамблдору после того, что о нем узнал. В-третьих, я хочу быть поближе к тебе! — обескураженно заявил Сириус.

Я вскинула брови, разглядывая его взволнованное лицо.

— Хорошо, Сириус. Я принимаю твою позицию.

Наконец-то он заговорил, как Блэк.


	21. Боевая магия для детишек

— Познакомьтесь, ребята, это Сириус Блэк, — представила я папаню, когда мы очутились на перроне, и я отыскала Драко с Гермионой в компании Блейза, близнецов и Ли.

— Да мы, вроде, уже знакомы, — нахмурился Малфой.

— Новый учитель ЗОТИ, — добавила я.

— Вау!

Они по-новому уставились на Сириуса. То ли еще будет, когда через пару дней будут готовы документы на опеку, все узнают, что он мой отец, и я сменю фамилию. Сенсация сенсаций.

Впрочем, сейчас моих друзей волновали более приземленные вопросы.

— Гретка, а нафига ты постриглась? — выразил Малфой всеобщий интерес.

***

— В общем-то, ты не обижайся, Сириус, но я не могу тебя не предупредить: не болтай обо мне лишнего. Никто в Хоге не знает ни про мою активную деятельность, ни про знакомство с Гавером, ни про Арка. Все думают, что моя псина издохла от старости.

— Я же не дурак! — нахмурился Сириус.

— Ну-ну, — скептически заметил Том, выражая наши общие сомнения. Я сильно боялась, что Сириус попадет под влияние Дамблдора.

Я со вздохом оглядела его. Профессор, тоже мне!

Сириус модно постригся и сбрил тюремную бороду. На нем была дерзкая маггловская одежда, на груди болтался кулон, скрывающий мысли. Палочка торчала из кармана, как у Хорхе. За четыре месяца он успел поправиться и даже немного обрасти мышцами — Кричер докладывал, что от скуки он по назначению использует тренажерку, которую я устроила в бывших казематах дома. Он был больше похож на залихвацкого мачомэна, чем на препода.

— Ну, что ты так смотришь? — спросил он.

— Признайся, ты едешь в Хог клеить старшеклассниц, а не учить детишек уму-разуму, да? — спросила я.

Сириус нахмурился еще сильнее, но я благоразумно выскочила из купе, ожидая разговора о Хорхе.

— Попробуй только не ставить мне пятерки! — крикнула я напоследок и умчалась в купе, где меня ждали Драко с Гермионой.

***

— Тесто в одно место! — не сдержалась я, когда мы подошли к каретам. — Это что блин за нахрен?!

— Кареты, ты чего? — удивился Малфой. — А ты хотела снова болтаться в озере с Хагридом?

— Фестралы, — сказал Том, который понял, что имею в виду я вовсе не кареты, а запряженных в них зомби-пегасов. Обтянутые кожей крылатые скелеты лошадок выглядели зловеще. — Ты не видела их осенью, да?

«Они и осенью здесь были?!»

— Были. Ты просто не заметила. Фестралов видят те, кто видел смерть.

Квиррел.

— Квиррел, — эхом подтвердил Том.

***

Сириус здорово меня удивил.

Я думала, что мы просто будем целыми уроками пинать балду и болтать о всякой чепухе, но оказалось, что папаня действительно всерьез настроился стать крутым преподом. Поэтому мы изучали реальные приемы защиты от простейших атакующих заклятий и периодически болтали о всякой чепухе.

Мое мнение о нем очень изменилось. Сириус чего-то стоил, и возможно, я поспешила в своих первоначальных выводах насчет него.

— Я хочу сказать, что горжусь тобой, — сказала я после первой недели занятий, на которой у нас было два урока ЗОТИ. — Я думала, ты оболтус. Прости за это.

Я вылетела из класса, прежде чем он успел что-то ответить.

На остаток января я практически полностью выпала из социальной жизни Хога. Магия бурлила во мне, и все силы, которые раньше уходили на то, чтобы вызвать ее, я тратила на то, чтобы ее сдержать. Для преподавателей я делала вид, что все еще являюсь сквибом, вызывая сочувственные взгляды. Я боялась колдовать при скоплении людей. Простейшие заклинания вызывали мощные разрушения вокруг. Вот в эти дни Снейп был прав на все сто процентов — я была опасна для других детей.

Мы с Томом тренировались контролировать и направлять магию каждый вечер и ночь. Он нашел прекрасные тренировочные площади — из заброшенного женского туалета на втором этаже, где обитал призрак убитой им девочки, вел лаз в тайные подземелья.

— Осторожно, где-то здесь ползает василиск, — предупредил меня Том, когда мы спустились туда впервые. — В остальном это место вполне безопасно, — начал оправдываться он под моим убийственным взглядом. — Я практиковался здесь в темной магии, пока был студентом.

Василиска я так и не встретила — видимо, он спал или издох от старости. Мне было любопытно поглазеть на него — и ощипать на чешуйки, которые можно было толкнуть по неплохой цене в Лютном переулке, — но мы решили оставить это на потом. Пока что вся моя страсть и внимание были направлены на магию.

К концу первой недели февраля я притерлась к своим ограненным Ласаро способностям и начала изучать простейшие заклинания с начала первого курса.

Палочку, проданную Оливандером, пришлось отложить в долгий ящик. В январе мы с Томом тайно наведались в Хогсмит и сперли там палочку у постояльца «Кабаньей головы». Выдергали шерсть единорога, и до того торчавшую из кончика, и получили прекрасную бесполезную фейковую палочку.

Она служила для отвода глаз. В отличие от Хорхе, который, хоть и был изрисован магическими узорами, все же использовал дополнительно палочку, порошок из философского камня позволял творить мощную магию и без дополнительных прибамбасов.

Я в миллиардный раз возблагодарила Квиррела, поспособствовавшего моей встрече с этой великолепной магической субстанцией.

Освоившись со своими новыми способностями, я изобразила чудесное возвращение магии. Профессора и Сириус выдохнули с облегчением — никто не хотел, чтобы я осталась сквибом. Ну, может, за исключением Снейпа. Я попросила Гермиону с Драко позаниматься со мной — мне ведь действительно нужно было изучить массу заклинаний, пройденных, пока я была совершенно магически недееспособна.

Мы организовали внеклассные вечерние тренировки в кабинете Сириуса, который из профессоров добровольцем вызвался контролировать, чтобы мы ничего не разрушили. И я была удивлена, что на наши импровизированные уроки после уроков подтянулись сначала Невилл Лонгботтом с Роном Уизли — у которых тоже были проблемы с заклинаниями, а потом и другие ученики. К середине февраля в классе Сириуса тусила половина первогодок, а также ребята со второго и третьего курсов. В первые дни я никак не могла въехать, чего их всех так тянет на дополнительные занятия, потом поняла.

Они обожали Сириуса.

С учениками он вел себя на равных, прикалывался и травил байки. Но если кто-то беспределил — сразу ставил на место, иногда остроумными и не совсем правильными способами, за что неоднократно был отчитан МакГонагалл. А еще он и правда учил многим полезным вещам. Причем они не всегда касались ЗОТИ и даже не всегда — магии. Например, как-то раз я заглянула на его занятие с четвертым курсом и офигела. Он учил их кувыркаться. Дальше — больше — он учил их кувыркаться и на выходе творить заклинание. Это была уже крутая боевая магия, и мы с Томом высоко оценили эту фишку.

— Я готовился стать аврором, — пояснил Сириус. Я тут же попросила научить меня всем приемам, которыми он владел.

Хаффлпаффец Седрик Диггори из моего футбольного клуба сказал, что впервые в Хоге появился действительно хороший преподаватель ЗОТИ. И с ним были согласны все.

Все, кроме Снейпа.

Он ненавидел Сириуса лютой ненавистью. Он ненавидел его даже больше, чем меня.

И Сириус тоже его недолюбливал. Когда рядом не было никого, кроме меня и Драко с Гермионой, он как-то раз назвал его Нюниус.

— Эй! — возмутился Драко. — Не называй его так. Снейп мой крестный.

— И правда, Сириус, что-то ты загнул, — добавила я. — Снейп тот еще странный тип, но гадостей вроде бы не делает. Он вытащил меня, когда я столкнулась с Квиррелом.

Драко с Гермионой согласно закивали. Первым, кого они нашли в тот день, был Снейп. И он, хоть и плевался ядом, незамедлительно отправился на помощь.

— Он неприятный тип, — сказала я. — С этим спорить не стану. И я уже поняла из твоих рассказов, что у вас с ним было много стычек, когда вы учились. Но он препод, твой коллега, и непрофессионально ронять его репутацию перед учениками, принижая за старые промашки.

Сириус пристыженно замолчал и больше над Снейпом при нас не насмехался.

***

— Ты-дыщ! — я с разворота врезала ногой по груше, заставляя ту отлететь. — Я крута!

— Ты крута, — согласился Том, когда в моей ноге кольнуло, и я с оханьем осела, чуть не получив качающейся грушей по башке.

У меня начало получаться ускорение. Впервые — ВПЕРВЫЕ! — я была быстра и молниеносна.

Я была быстрее и круче моего тренера по рукопашке. Я была быстрее и круче Сириуса, который тоже умел ускоряться. Черт возьми, я была быстрее и круче Чака Норриса!

На седьмом небе от счастья я поднялась с пола и похромала в Больничное Крыло.

Надо еще научиться этим пользоваться — вообще будет улет.


	22. Время школьников и самоубийц

— Кому валентинки? — ревниво спросил Драко Малфой, подсаживаясь ко мне. Я стрельнула у Панси и Миллисент — девчонок, которые жили в моей комнате — цветную бумагу и теперь вырезала сердечки.

— Одну хорошему другу из Гватемалы — помнишь, я говорила, что познакомилась с ним, когда мы с Сириусом ездили туда на каникулы?

— Ты не говорила, что у вас роман, — протянул Малфой.

— Да у нас не роман, ему семнадцать, — отмахнулась я.

— Но ты в него влюблена? — допытывался он.

— Ничего я в него не влюблена, отстань! Просто обстоятельства так сложились, что его точно позабавит, если я вышлю ему сердечко. Не знаю уж, празднуют они в Гватемале день всех влюбленных или нет. Да и пофиг.

— А вторая кому? — спросила Гермиона, которая о предназначении первого сердечка домыслила сразу же.

Я мерзко ухмыльнулась.

— Вторая Снейпу.

***

Четырнадцатое февраля было очень веселым днем.

Мы с Малфоем установили счетчик, кто из нас двоих получит больше валентинок. Гермиона в этих глупостях участвовать отказалась. После того, как за завтраком я собрала двадцать, а Драко пятнадцать, он надулся и потехи ради начал подсчитывать валентинки преподов. Лидером был, конечно, Сириус. Вокруг него взрывались облачка с блестками, летали фантомные купидоны и распевали песни музыкальные открытки. Он приходил от этого всего в дикий восторг. Дамблдор тоже получил с десяток валентинок, и мы ржали, что одну-то точно прислала МакГонагалл. Или Помфри. Снейп получил четыре валентинки. Когда сова уронила мою, и он прочитал послание, я чуть не воспламенилась от его уничижающего взгляда, отчего тоже пришла в дикий восторг.

«Секси-шмекси Снейпушке», — гласило незамысловатое послание без подписи. И как он догадался, что автор — я?

Яркая тропическая птица уронила мне на колени посылку.

«Жене», — было написано на забавной открытке с влюбленной рожицей. Внутри яркой упаковки обнаружилась аудио-кассета.

«Моя девушка составила для меня сборник своих любимых песен на прошлый валентинов день. Надеюсь, ты не обидишься, что я дарю его тебе? Он правда классный», — было написано в записке, к которой крепилась пачка листов — с аккордами для гитары. У нас с Хорхе было общее увлечение, но немного разные музыкальные пристрастия.

Мне не терпелось достать свой старенький плеер, чтобы прослушать сборник.

День был донельзя веселым. Лишь Том Риддл был задумчив.

«Не кручинься, царевич! Если бы ты не был привидением, и тебе бы прислали сердечко!»

— Я никогда не понимал этот праздник. А сейчас вижу, что он веселый. Это здорово — выражать теплые чувства людям, которых любишь.

«По твоему лицу и видно, что тебе больно весело».

— Я думаю, что нужно было отправить Гермионе валентинку. Посмотри, у нее их всего пять.

В этот момент на колени Гермионы свалилось еще два сердечка.

«И что бы мы написали? Гермионе Грейнджер от Темного Лорда?»

Тома Риддла явно коснулось всеобщее любовное помешательство.

***

— А еще мы сделали подробную карту школы, — рассказывал Сириус. Время отбоя давно миновало, и ребята разошлись по спальням. Я осталась поболтать. — На ней были видны все обитатели замка! Это было гениальное изобретение. Правда, его отобрал Филч как-то раз, когда мы попались ночью в коридоре…

— Так это ваша карта! — восхитилась я. — Она у близнецов Уизли. Я-то все думала, кто такие Бродяга, Лунатик, Сохатый и Хвост. А это ваша банда! Спорим, я угадаю, какое прозвище — твое. М-м, дай подумать… Бродяга!

— Точно! — Сириус был очень доволен. — Сохатый это Джеймс, Лунатик — Ремус Люпин, еще один наш друг. Хвост — Петтигрю.

Сириус нахмурился, а я задала давно мучающий меня вопрос:

— Скажи, Сириус. Как так вышло, что ты оказался моим отцом? Лили была замужем за твоим лучшим другом Джеймсом.

Сириус вздохнул, наливая себе остывший чай.

— Я ждал, когда ты спросишь. Придумал, конечно, кучу красивых историй, — он хмыкнул. — Но вся правда в том, что не было у нас с Лил великой любви. Вот пьяная страсть — это да… Они с Джеймсом часто ругались после свадьбы… Хотя не знаю, можно ли оправдать этим ее. У меня-то точно оправдания нет.

***

В сновидениях стали появляться ужасающие картины из прошлого Тома. После валентинова дня он был угрюм, и это начало отражаться на качестве моего сна.

Над нами издевались в приюте. Мы душили приютского мальчишку. Нас подвешивала вниз головой нянечка и била мокрым полотенцем.

Потом серия приютских ужастиков приостановилась, и пошли ужастики из более взрослой жизни.

Мы приносили в жертву кошку. Мы убивали отца и дедулю с бабулей. Мы мучили до смерти маггла.

Я просыпалась с криками в слезах. Рыдал и Том Риддл.

Он сжимался в комочек на краю моей кровати и глотал слезы.

— Я не хочу! Не хочу! Это неправда! Это не со мной! — повторял он.

«Успокойся, Том. Успокойся», — в свою очередь твердила я, делая глубокие вдохи и выдохи.

***

Контроль над сознанием и, в том числе, над сновидениями, можно было получить, изучая Окклюменцию. Окклюменция была больше, чем магией. Это была практика самодисциплины и управления разумом.

Вот где-то в начале марта мы начали практиковать Окллюменцию.

А к концу марта научились просыпаться на особенно ужасных моментах.

***

— Ты вроде повеселела, — заметил Фред Уизли, когда я впервые за два месяца взяла гитару. Это был день первого апреля, и мы праздновали их днюху. — Мы думали, что уже потеряли нашу Гретку.

— Будто помрачнела наша Гретуся вместе со своей фамилией, — добавил Джордж.

Я показала им язык. Близнецы все еще подкалывали меня насчет фамилии. Видите ли, непривычно им было, что я теперь не Поттер, а Блэк.

— Песня! — объявила я и тренькнула струнами. — Посвящается близнецам, солнышку и хорошему настроению, — я перебрала струны и пропела: — Весна — время школьников и самоубийц! Весна — дети бьют из рогаток птиц! Весна — солнце в глаз, серо-бурая грязь под ногами!

Это была песня из сборника девушки Хорхе. Несмотря на то, что музыка отличалась от той, которую мы привыкли орать с уличной бандой, мне она понравилась.

***

Апрель и май были скучны и скупы на движуху. Я кое-как оклемалась от двух месяцев ужастиков, и меня периодически тянуло что-нибудь этакого наворотить. Но утром были пробежки, днем уроки, после уроков — домашние задания, скопившиеся кучей еще с первого семестра, а потом — то посиделки у Сириуса с отработкой школьной программы, то тренировки в подземельях, то чтение книг по анатомии, географии или теории магии. Перед сном — обязательно Окклюменция. По пятницам было кино, по воскресеньям — футбол. По субботам Сириус брал нас с собой в Хогсмит.

Единственными яркими моментами было переругивание с кентаврами, живущими в Запретном Лесу. Я нашла их поселение, и они сначала ругались, потом ругались матными словами, а потом и вовсе пытались застрелить из лука. Потом я поняла, что ничего секретного и удивительного в их деревушке нет, и перестала летать над этой частью леса.

Еще я отыскала василиска. Он был жив, но в спячке. Дергать чешую было как-то зверски, цедить яд — опасно. Поэтому мы с Томом пока оставили змеюку в покое и начали прорабатывать вариант, кому можно продать его целиком. Точнее, Тому продавать его было жалко — такая корова нужна самому! Я думала о варианте с Эмиратами.

А еще Сириус лишил меня удовольствия доводить Снейпа. Он с таким успехом делал это сам, что мне просто было жаль профессора. Он подкалывал, Снейп больно плевался ядом, иногда это были удары ниже пояса. Сириус заводился, они громко ругались. Однажды чуть не дошло до драки. Снейп срывался на мне, я получала низкие оценки и отработки. Сириус отменял отработки и показывал Снейпу средний палец. Иногда на обеих руках.

В конце одного из последних перед экзаменами уроков я подошла к столу Снейпа и уперла руки в столешницу.

— Что вам, Блэк?! — прошипел Снейп, отшатываясь.

— Знаете что, профессор Снейп. Меня это достало! Ваша постоянная ругань с Сириусом не имеет конца и края! Идите уже и набейте ему морду за все старые обиды, и покончим с этим!

— Что вы себе позволяете?!

— А то, что хватит! Устроили тут холодную войну! Я заколебалась торчать между двух огней — деканом и папашей! До этого дня я прощала ваши нападки, но сейчас вот предупреждаю — или вы перестанете, или я займу его сторону!

— Вы что это, смеете угрожать мне, Блэк?!

— Да над вами двумя вся школа ржет! Мне жалко вас! Если не заметили, я даже не хамлю, не взрываю зелья Паркинсон или Браун и не высылаю вам валентинок! Понимаю по-человечески, что вам выше крыши хватает Сириуса. Но дальше-то так продолжаться не может.

— Идите со своим папашей знаете куда?! — взорвался Снейп.

В общем-то, дипломатические переговоры с треском провалились, но попытаться стоило.


	23. Двое: я и моя темная тень

Чем ближе были летние каникулы, тем больше мы с Томом задумывались над одной насущной проблемой, которая могла бы стать препятствием нашим с ним планам.

Видите ли, на всех детишках-колдунишках с первого по седьмой курс висит чудесная следящая метка Министерства магии. Которая бдит, кто, где и что колдует вне пределов школы. Я все еще дивилась тому, как меня не засекли на зимних каникулах. Думаю, дело было в том, что мы тусили нефигово далеко от Англии, и щупальца Министерства не дотянулись до территории чужого государства.

В летние каникулы я собиралась колдовать много, активно, и, вероятно, темномагически. Что было запрещено сразу несколькими законами и каралось от трех до пяти.

Потому мы с Томом принялись активно медитировать и пытаться вспомнить, как он избавился от метки во времена своего чудесного ученичества.

Вспомнить не вспомнили, но нашли пару книг по этой тематике. После серии провальных экспериментов, от метки мы, кажется, избавились.

Том, конечно, предлагал выйти в магглы и колдануть что-нибудь этакое. Не появятся министерские — у нас получилось. Появятся — будем думать дальше.

Но на носу были экзамены, и я, под влиянием Гермионы, отказалась от этой идеи и взялась за книжки.

***

Зелья я успешно провалила. По Истории магии получила Превосходно — превосходно умела списывать, что тут говорить. Слабо по Астрономии — какой прок пялиться на звезды? По Чарам и ЗОТИ — ожидаемо Превосходно. Травологию кое-как сдала на Удовлетворительно, и то, потому что Том подсказывал. Трансфигурацию — на Выше Ожидаемого — завалила теоретический вопрос. Ну и Полеты, конечно, выше всех похвал, Превосходно.

Учитывая то, что почти весь первый семестр я активно забивала на учебу, это были офигенские результаты.

***

— Только не Малфои! — Сириус схватился за сердце, когда я сообщила ему, что две недели каникул собираюсь провести в гостях у Драко. — Люциус Малфой — Пожиратель смерти! Не верь, что он был под Империусом! — зачастил он.

— Знаю, знаю, — отмахнулась я. — А Драко Малфой — мой лучший друг. Не волнуйся, Сириус, я никому не верю.

— Мерлин побери, что ты там будешь делать?!

— Кататься на лошадях, играть в гольф… Чем там еще аристократы занимаются?

— Грета, это очень опасно!

— Не опасней, чем учиться у Дамблдора, — отмахнулась я.

***

У Малфоев было огромное поместье. Я кусками помнила его из воспоминаний Тома, который часто тусил здесь со своими друзьями-пожирателями. 

Владения Малфоев включали в себя не только шикарный особняк. На территории и правда была конюшня, поле для гольфа, птичник — Люциус угорал по павлинам, — пруд и большой сад с редкими растениями со всего мира.

Обслуживали все это великолепие десятки эльфов.

Дворецкий (!) забрал использованный одноразовый портключ и проводил меня в столовую, где семья Малфоев заканчивала завтрак.

Люциус и Нарцисса чинно выразили свою радость по поводу моего приезда, я раскланялась в реверансах и завопила, когда Драко вышел из-за стола:

— Хе-хей, блонди! С Днюхой!

И потащила его смотреть подарок. Велик.

Я думала, Люциуса все же хватит удар, но он оказался крепким парнем. Еще бы — слабонервных не берут в пожиратели.

***

Вообще, у меня не было ни капли злого умысла. И даже ни капли желания натворить пакостей.

В свою последнюю ночь в Малфой мэноре я поперлась в библиотеку только потому, что, во-первых, в предыдущие ночи было не до этого — после шумной днюхи в гостях остался Блейз, и нам было о-очень весело, — а во-вторых, грех было не залезть в самое крупное темномагическое собрание книг Британии.

Даже не надеясь что-то прочитать, я просто шаталась вдоль полок, читая названия. Если станет нужно, я хотя бы буду знать, где искать редкую книжулю.

И вот мы с Томом шли мимо обширной коллекции трудов по древнескандинавским проклятиям, когда нас что-то остановило. Это было похоже на слабый удар током, а мне было, с чем сравнивать.

— Хоркрукс, — озвучил Том общую мысль.

Ему не было нужды указывать на него. Я и сама чувствовала.

Листы тонкой книжки в потертой обложке были чисты.

— Это мой дневник, — после паузы опознал Том. — Я что, отдал его Малфою? — удивился Том. — Совсем, видимо, спятил к концу жизни…

«Что-то не вижу сопливых откровений», — я пролистала дневник от корки до корки.

— Я его заколдовал, конечно. Давай, забирай!

«Ну, щас. Чтобы Люциус понял, что я его сперла?»

— Мы не можем оставить его здесь! — возмутился Том.

«Стой на стреме», — велела я, доставая складной ножик.

Дальше все было по накатанной схеме. Капля крови — и я в обмороке.

***

— Очнись! — кто-то тряс меня за плечо. — Очнись же!!!

— Не хочу бегать, — пробормотала я и попыталась перевернуться на другой бок. — Ах ты ж тишкина етишка! — выругалась я, вспоминая, при каких обстоятельствах вырубилась.

— Шухер! — волновался Том. — Кто-то идет!

Я вскочила на ноги, ставя дневник на прежнее место — больше от него хоркруксами не несло — переметнулась к противоположной полке и выхватила первую попавшуюся книгу. Через секунду я была в кресле.

— Эй, вот она! — заявил Драко. — Гретка, просыпайся! 

Я сделала вид, что он меня разбудил.

— Чего орешь, — пробормотала я, потягиваясь и роняя книгу на пол. На раскрывшейся странице обнаружилась зверская картинка с жертвоприношением.

— Они с Гермионой обе чокнутые, — сказал Драко Блейзу. — Целыми днями могут общаться только с учебниками.

Ну, обычно я параллельно общаюсь с Томом, который в процессе чтения вспоминает кучу всего интересного, а потом это заканчивается каким-нибудь экспериментом и кучей ссадин. 

— Ты чего такой активный с утра пораньше? — спросила я, пытаясь найти, откуда вытащила книгу.

— Ну, так десять уже, — сказал Малфой. — Ты, кстати, пробежку пропустила, ты знаешь?

— Из-за вас двоих я чуть лучшую библиотеку Британии не пропустила, — отмахнулась я, когда мы вышли в коридор.

— Да фиг с ними, книжками! Погнали в квиддич рубанем! — заявил Малфой, и я пожала плечами. В квиддич, так в квиддич. До шести еще куча времени, почему бы и не рубануть.

Эти двое маниакально помешались на полетах. Второй курс — время попробовать силы в команде факультета. Думаю, Малфой не слезет с метлы до конца лета.

***

— Я же говорил, не надо, — Хорхе с ухмылкой потрепал меня по голове, когда я подбежала к нему, размахивая картонкой с надписью «муж».

— Вдруг бы ты заблудился, — хмыкнула я, выкидывая картонку. — Поехали, тебя Сириус ждет-не дождется.

— Смешно, смешно, — хмыкнул Хорхе.

***

Что-то не давало мне покоя. И этим чем-то был не Сириус, который устроил истерику, когда узнал, что Хорхе будет жить с нами. И не Хорхе, который заявил, что ему нужен гараж для байка, который он пойдет покупать завтра, чтобы добираться до Магистратуры. И даже не Кричер, который натуральным образом упал в обморок, когда я сказала, что мы переделаем сарай на крохотном заднем дворе под гараж.

Это было что-то… неуловимое. Связанное с…

— Со мной, — сказал Том, когда часы внизу пробили дважды. Два ночи. — Я понял, что.

«Ну?» — я перевернулась на бок и подперла голову рукой. Том сидел в кресле у кровати. Хм. Мне казалось, что расстояние между нами никогда не было таким большим…

— Утром я тряс тебя за плечо, — сказал он, и я подскочила.

— Точно! — вырвалось у меня.

Том взволнованно поднялся на ноги и подошел к кровати. Я вытянула к нему руку, боясь, что…

— Черт!!!

Я отскочила на другую сторону кровати, когда почувствовала его прикосновение к моему мизинцу. Как в гребанном «Инопланетянине»!

«Даже не думай мацать меня за сиськи», — предупредила я. Вот, опять — когда нервничаю, начинаю хамить и нести чушь.

— У тебя их еще нет, — Том, кажется, был до безумия воодушевлен.

«Ну, так и договоримся на берегу, пока не выросли!»

— Ты понимаешь, что это значит? — перебил мои нервные мысли Том. — Я становлюсь… настоящим.

«Да-да, Пиноккио, еще чуть-чуть, и ты станешь настоящим мальчиком».

— Я говорю о том… А что, если когда мы соберем все хоркруксы, я перестану быть призраком?! — он был очень взволнован этой мыслью.

«Я-то думала, ты просто воспаришь на небеса», — растерялась я. Еще ожившего Темного Лорда тут не хватало.

— А вдруг это мой второй шанс?!

«Знаешь, вторым шансом еще нужно уметь пользоваться!»

Мне было жутко от мысли, что бестелесный призрак самого жестокого преступника последнего столетия становится, как он выразился, настоящим.

Том надулся.

— Почему ты не веришь мне? — из его голоса пропало радостное возбуждение. — Ты же видишь, что я не меньше твоего ужасаюсь тому, что сделал. Мне стыдно и противно за то, кем я позволил себе стать! Ты думаешь, я повторю тот же путь?!

Я вздохнула, и мне тоже стало стыдно.

«Прости. Просто у меня есть к тебе определенные претензии насчет Лили и Джеймса. И я боюсь, что если поверю тебе, ты этим воспользуешься. Я не могу до конца быть уверена в твоей искренности».

Том залез с ногами в кресло и прижал подбородок к коленям.

— Я понимаю.


	24. Каникулы

Кроме меня, Том не мог взаимодействовать ни с какими другими предметами. Мы сперва думали, что это как в фильме «Привидение» — все придет с практикой. Но нифига. Похоже, для этого уровня нам нужен был еще как минимум один хоркрукс.

Почти двое суток мы безвылазно провели в просторных подвалах, где у меня висела груша и стояли тренажеры. Мы выяснили предел его способностей. И оказалось, что он не только может трясти меня за плечо и, если что, врезать, — он может колдовать — колдовать, как и я, без палочки. Мы решили, что это все благодаря этой сильной связи между нами — как и мое знание парселтанга, которое не могло достаться мне ни от Лили, ни от кого из Блэков. Впрочем, его колдовские возможности тоже распространялись исключительно на меня.

— Даже не думай намутить какой-нибудь Империус! — заявила я, до глубины души пораженная этим открытием, на что он снова обиделся.

— Я считаю тебя другом — своим единственным другом. И я докажу, что это правда.

Но прежде чем Том придумал, как это доказать, я придумала, как использовать его вновь открывшиеся способности.

Реальный для меня, владеющий магией на уровне моих способностей, доступный двадцать четыре часа в сутки, Том был прекрасным спарринг-партнером.

Когда я это поняла, у меня закружило голову от открывшихся перспектив.

Продвинутая боевая магия. Темные искусства во всем их многообразии. Целительская магия — а Том был в ней специалистом — пришлось научиться благодаря постоянным опасным экспериментам. Окклюменция, в конце концов. Это было круче, чем просто инструкции, которыми он меня снабжал. Это было даже круче, чем обучение с Арком. У меня был личный тренер, который готов был учить меня всему, что знает и умеет.

Моим мастером был Темный Лорд.

***

Когда спустя двое суток экспериментов я выползла на поверхность, то обнаружила невероятное.

Это было главным потрясением июня. То, что я относила к категории «невозможно», случилось без моего участия.

Сириус подружился с Хорхе.

Я отказывалась говорить о муже, и папаня решил подойти с другой стороны. В процессе расспросов он с удивлением узнал в нем… себя дюжину лет назад.

Ему так не хватало своих школьных друзей, главным образом Джеймса, и беспредела, который они творили вместе, что он просто не мог устоять.

Так вот, когда я выбралась из подвалов, оказалось, что они вместе выбирают байки. О, да, Сириус тоже снова захотел себе один, как в молодости. Эти двое так прекрасно спелись, что, по-моему, даже особо не обеспокоились моим двухдневным почти что отсутствием.

— Ты не говорила, что Сириус такой клевый! — сказал мне Хорхе как-то после ужина.

— Я сама не знала.

Ужин был особенным временем. Сириус настоял, чтобы я обязательно выбиралась из подвала или библиотеки к шести вечера, а Хорхе отрывался от учебников. Пигли готовил что-то офигенное, и это время превращалось в настоящий семейный вечер. Я была удивлена, но Тому это все тоже безумно нравилось.

***

В конце июня я на неделю съездила в Литтл Уингинг. Я была рада видеть свою банду, а банда была рада видеть меня. 

Но все же… Несмотря на все эти приятные воспоминания, я с грустью заключила, что наши пути разошлись. Сэм чувствовал то же.

— Жаль терять тебя, — он меня обнял, когда подошел мой поезд до Лондона. — Но я всегда знал, что это неизбежно. Просто помни, что всегда можешь прийти ко мне и к любому из ребят. А я обращусь к тебе, если мне нужна будет помощь.

Он потрепал меня по голове — пятнадцатилетний Сэм был выше меня на полторы головы. 

Я оставила ему номер телефона, обычно безмолвствовавшего на площади Гриммо, двенадцать, и почтовый адрес, куда он мог написать и по маггловской почте: Кричер забирал письма и посылки раз в неделю. До скрытого магией дома почтальон, как и совы, не добирался.

— Ты не привязываешься к людям, — заметил Том, когда мы сели в поезд. — Я сперва думал, мы в этом похожи. Но я ненавидел их. А в тебе нет ненависти.

«Арк с детства вдалбливал мне: радуйся, когда они рядом, не печалься, если они далеко. И никогда никому не верь».

Старейшина рода Блэк, что вы хотели.

***

— Ты знаешь, я бы не хотел, чтобы ты занималась там магией одна, — заметил Сириус как-то за ужином, глядя на мои заметно укоротившиеся волосы — из-за этих огненных заклятий мне никогда не отрастить косу, — и пластырь на лбу. — В конце концов, не просто так школьникам запрещено колдовать на каникулах.

— Ты зря ей говоришь такие вещи, — со смешком сказал Хорхе. — Для нее слово «запрещено» — сигнал к действию.

— Кричер проверяет меня каждые полчаса, — фыркнула я. — Не понимаю, чего еще надо для твоего спокойствия? Мне нравится заниматься одной.

И я бы просто не смогла объяснить ему, кто такой мой невидимый противник в дуэлях. Со стороны все это выглядело очень забавно.

***

В середине июля ко мне в гости нагрянули Драко с Гермионой. Гермиону привезли родители, а Драко доставил на площадь Гриммо эльф Добби. Он был расстроен — в семье произошел скандал по поводу его поездки. Люциусу крайне не нравилась наша дружба — точнее, мое влияние на наследника.

Хорхе сдал экзамен и уехал к родителям в Штаты. В какой-то степени я была этому рада — не хотела, чтобы друзья знали о нем.

Я расселила их по гостевым комнатам, предвкушая веселуху.

***

— И ничего я не визжал! — возмущался Драко, запуская в Гермиону попкорном. В маггловских джинсах, о которых, я думала, он мечтал с тех пор, как я понтанулась ими в поезде в первый день нашего знакомства, он выглядел мальчишкой-разгильдяем. Аристократией там и не пахло.

— Да там все визжали, — вступилась я за Малфоя, когда мы вышли из парка аттракционов. — Тройная мертвая петля — это ж чума-а. Слабо на метле провернуть?

— Да запросто! — повелся Драко.

Мы уселись на заднее сиденье поцарапанного в нескольких местах кабриолета, и Сириус газанул с места, едва не въехав в пикап. Он еще не привык к габаритам — не байк, все же. 

Сириус заимел тачку, когда понял, что на байке всех нас возить не сможет. Учился водить он чисто интуитивно, права не получал из принципа. Как его все еще не загребли — ума не приложу. Наверняка здесь не обошлось без запрещенных приемчиков.

***

Тридцать первого июля Кричер встречал гостей на улице — я дала ему исключительное право в этот день впускать всех гостей.

Я позвала почти весь футбольный клуб. А еще разрешила близнецам Уизли взять с собой младшую сестру — Джинни. Она поступала на первый курс в этом году и сильно хотела приобщиться к нашей тусовке.

И только из большой любви и преданности к роду Блэк Кричер выдержал этот вечер и те разрушения, которые мы нанесли дому.

***

— К сожаленью, день рожденья только раз в году! — напел Сириус, спускаясь на следующее утро на кухню.

— Точно, хозяин Сириус! — согласился Пигли, оттирая нечто липкое и розовое, приклеившееся к потолку.

— Завезем Гермиону домой по дороге в аэропорт? — предложила я. Драко уже забрал Люциус. Он явился за ним лично.

Сегодня мы с Сириусом летели отдыхать на моря. Ну как, на моря. В Норвегию.

Сириус, конечно, хотел выбраться в Грецию или Италию, чтобы вкусно пожрать, наплаваться и склеить красоток. 

Но в Норвегии, по слухам, был Нурменгард — тюрьма, построенная Гриндевальдом для своих врагов, и моей мечтой было найти ее.

***

Не сказать, чтобы я сильно расстроилась, что тюрьму мы так и не нашли. В конце концов, Том Риддл искал ее два года и потерпел фиаско. Хотя может и не потерпел — он так и не вспомнил. А у меня было две недели и вечно ноющий Сириус в нагрузку. В середине августа я поддалась на его жалобные уговоры, и мы купили билеты до Рима. Ненавижу самолеты — но что делать, аппарировать до Рима было слишком далеко и опасно, а международная каминная сеть глючила и стоила баснословных денег.

***

Никогда еще первое сентября не вызывало у меня такого мощного прилива меланхолии. И дело было не в конце летних каникул — нет, я не имела ничего против возвращения в Хогвартс.

Дело было в том, что я начала скучать по Арку.

Том был неправ — я привязывалась к людям. По крайней мере, трудно было не привязаться к тому, кто воспитывал тебя половину жизни, поддерживал, учил и вытаскивал из передряг. Дедуля был мне самым близким другом. И вот теперь, стоя на вокзале Кингс Кросс, я предавалась ностальгическим воспоминаниям.

— Хей, Гретка! — близнецы хлопнули меня по спине, окружая с двух сторон. — Загорелая какая!

— Обратно косы растишь?

— Идем скорей, мы тебе покажем новое изобретение!

Игнорируя мои протесты, что я еще не нашла Гермиону и Драко, они потащили меня к вагону. 

Ну, вот и как тут путево погрустить?

***

— Песня! — объявила я, вытаскивая из бездонной сумы гитару. Поезд тронулся, и мы тесно забились в купе — близнецы, Ли Джордан, Драко с Гермионой и Сириус — ему места не хватило, и он стоял в дверях, как самый объемный. — Посвящается сентябрю и всем присутствующим здесь узникам Азкабана, — я бросила взгляд на ошарашенного Сириуса и тренькнула струнами. — Какая осень в лагерях! Кидает листья на запретку…

— Что здесь за скопление?! — через тройку-две песен и десяток новых матных частушек в исполнении близнецов возле нашего купе вдоль вагонного коридора толпился футбольный клуб в расширенном составе и еще с десяток ценителей музыки.

— Персик, — закатил глаза Фред, у которого на коленке сидела Джинни.

— Опять будет нудить, — добавил Джордж.

— Сделаем вид, что спим? — предложила я, передавая Ли гитару. Ему не терпелось сыграть «особенную песню».

— Учил специально для тебя, — подмигнул он мне. Я расхохоталась в голос, когда опознала вступительный соляк. Это ж надо, а. — В банде была баба, звали ее Гретка — хитрая и смелая была!

Да уж. Стоило уехать в Хог, чтобы и здесь в эту песню подставляли мое имя!


	25. Афера по-хогвартски

Летом Джинни Уизли вернулась домой, абсолютно очарованная нашей развеселой компанией. Особый очаровывающий эффект на нее, судя по намекам близнецов, оказал Драко Малфой. Она вздыхала и перечитывала светские хроники в старой газете, где была фотка семейства Малфоев. Близнецы ее подкалывали до той поры, пока Перси Уизли, староста факультета, который нас терпеть не мог, не наехал на сестренку, заявив, что она непременно попадет в Слизерин к своему любимому Малфою. Близнецы встали на ее защиту и всячески заверили Джинни, что попадет она непременно в Гриффиндор.

Но у бедняжки была глубокая психологическая травма и дикий страх, что Шляпа отправит ее в ненавистный факультет.

Я пожимала плечами и не могла понять, в чем тут драма. Какая, нафиг, разница, на каком факультете ты учишься?! Ведь это не мешает тусить там, где тебе нравится. Но у чистокровных консерваторов был свой особый взгляд на эту фигню, и дети перенимали важность распределения с молоком матери.

Мне изначально не нравилась идея распределения. Как не нравилась и болтливая Шапка-доносчица.

Я пообещала устроить стопудовое распределение Джинни Уизли в Гриффиндор и еще в поезде начала придумывать план.

***

Преподы расселись за стол. МакГонагалл ушла к первакам.

— Пора, — шепнул Драко, и мы незаметненько улизнули из зала.

Гермиона удивилась, когда мы с Малфоем, посвященным в план, настояли на том, чтобы в первый день каждый сидел за своим столом. Драко задвинул какую-то крутую теорию про традиции. Она не поверила, но настаивать не стала. Мы сели с самого краешку, у выхода, и пока все шло, как надо.

Дверь в учительскую была приоткрыта. Я оставила Драко стоять на стреме, сама натянула маску Зорро, которую припасла на Хэллоуин. Так себе маскировка, конечно. Больше постебаться.

Шляпа торжественно возлежала на столе. Рядом стоял треногий табурет.

— Вот мы и встретились, амиго, — хриплым брутальным голосом произнесла я. И уже нормально добавила: — Конфундус!

Идея была проста. Детей к Шапке вызывают по алфавиту. Уизли — в самом конце.

Первая четверть списка попадает в Слизерин.

Вторая — в Райвенкло.

Третья — в Хаффлпафф.

Четвертая, вместе с Джинни Уизли, — в Гриффиндор.

Злодейски захохотав, я покинула учительскую, и мы с Малфоем драпанули в Большой зал.

***

Я скромненько сидела на скамейки и делала вид, что удивлена не меньше остальных. Это было сложно, учитывая, что на меня косился весь преподавательский состав.

Вот почему, чуть что — так сразу Грета?!

***

Сколько Дамблдор не уговаривал, контуженная Шляпа так и не согласилась проводить церемонию перераспределения.

В итоге я получила глубокое моральное удовлетворение, десять отработок и педсовет, а Джинни Уизли попала в Гриффиндор.

***

— Чего хотел Дамблдор? — спросила я, когда Сириус влетел в свой кабинет явно не в духе.

С начала занятий минула неделя. Я поняла, что даже соскучилась по этой большой хогвартской толпе — и учеников, и преподов. И в последнем я, конечно, имела в виду Снейпа, которого довела до гневного розового цвета лица в первый же урок. Он снова принялся докапываться до меня со своими каверзными вопросами, и я сразу заявила, что учебник за второй курс я тоже не удосужилась выучить наизусть за лето.

— Ничего удивительного, Блэк. Вы за первый-то не выучили, — процедил он, после чего я заявила, что на пятом курсе буду готовиться к учебе в Аврорате, и непременно выберу Зелья в профилирующие предметы. И начала напрашиваться к нему на дополнительные занятия.

Конечно, я не собиралась ходить ни на какие занятия. И даже не собиралась поступать в Аврорат. Но он так славно злился и принимал все близко к сердцу, что я почти поверила в свои собственные выдумки.

Сириус тоже злил Снейпа. Но у них там все было совершенно на другом уровне.

И вот, спустя неделю ругани, разразившейся пуще прежнего после каникул, Дамблдор вызвал их двоих к себе. Как нашкодивших школяров.

— Дамблдор хочет, чтобы мы подружились с Нюниусом. Я — и Нюниус! Как он себе это представляет?!

Я похмыкала.

— Он сказал, что если мы снова поругаемся, то оба получим отстранение от преподавания на неделю. Неделю — за каждый раз, когда этот соплежуй меня выведет!

— Или ты его выведешь, — пробормотала я. Несмотря на то, что Сириуса было вывести из себя в сто раз проще, чем Снейпа, тот тоже легко заводился с пол-оборота, когда за дело принимался папаня. Или я. Семейный талант Блэков, че-каво.

— И ты знаешь, что предложил этот старикашка?! — Сириус еще во втором семестре перенял наше с Арком словечко. — Предложил избавиться от всех воспоминаний о старых обидах. Ты себе это представляешь?

— Он стер вам память? — удивилась я, глядя на его грудь. Защитный кулон был на месте.

— Нет! Он заставил поместить воспоминания в думосбор!

— Они от этого блекнут в памяти, — пояснил Том Риддл, потому что я совсем не въезжала в ситуевину. — Теряют эмоциональную окраску.

— И вы согласились? — я подалась вперед.

— Дамблдор поставил очень четкий ультиматум! И ведь не успокоился, пока мы не сбросили действительно все плохие воспоминания!

— И что теперь? Ты остался без яркой памяти о половине веселых хогвартских деньков?

А Дамблдор неплох, хитрец.

— Он пообещал все вернуть, как только мы привыкнем к «нормальному» общению. Ты представляешь?! Нормальное общение — с Нюниусом!

Похоже, Сириус все же приберег парочку бесивших его воспоминаний.

Он возмущался еще и еще, а я хрустела безешкой, попивая полуночный чаек.

«Воспоминания Снейпа лежат в кабинете директора. Понимаешь, к чему я клоню?» — спросила я Тома.

***

Мы решили, что Дамблдор все равно догадается, кто стащил воспоминания, а потому не стали особенно прятаться. Нет, я, конечно, применила супер-крутое отводящее глаза заклятие, которое мы все лето тренировали в подвалах, чтобы меня не заметили портреты. И я даже надела хирургические перчатки, чтобы не спалить отпечаточки. Но в остальном я не заморачивалась: ни тебе маскирующих остаточные следы заклятий чар, ни Пигли в помощь, ни даже чулка на голову.

В общем, я решила совсем обнаглеть.

В кабинет Дамблдора и вправду было не так просто попасть. Но и я была крутым взломщиком. Пароль к горгульям я вытащила из головы Филча. Простейший уровень легилименции — сквиб даже ничего не почувствовал. Дверь открылась офигенской смесью отмычек и продвинутой алохоморы. Ох, не зря я тренировалась, не зря.

Потом еще был замок на шкафу с хрустальными флаконами. Но тут Том применил свои познания. На пятом курсе он уже взламывал этот шкаф.

Я распихала флаконы с именами Сириуса и Снейпа по карманам, удивляясь, как все оказалось просто, и принялась из любопытства глазеть на надписи под двумя дюжинами других бутыльков с воспоминаниями.

В основном это были имена. Некоторые я знала, некоторые видела впервые.

Одно из них было мое.

«Гертруда Поттер. Январь 1980», — гласила надпись.

Любопытно-любопытно. Я тогда еще не родилась, если мне не изменяет память.

— Если заберешь, Дамблдор точно поймет, что это ты.

А если не заберу, умру от любопытства.

Я запихала воспоминание в карман и покинула кабинет директора.


	26. Нео, ты избранный

Кричер притащил думосбор, и первым я, конечно, открыла бутылек с надписью «Северус Снейп, сентябрь 1991».

Да и, в общем-то… лучше бы я этого не делала.

Я знала, что Снейп ненавидит Сириуса и Джеймса. Я знала, что они доставали его во время учебы — об этом неоднократно упоминал Сириус. Но это было не совсем правдой.

Они над ним издевались.

Снейп был выбран четверкой Мародеров, как они себя называли, в качестве школьной жертвы. Они его унижали при каждом удобном случае. Они стебались над его внешностью, одеждой и происхождением. Над всем, чем только можно. Они заколдовывали его, то превращая его волосы в перья, то меняя их цвет, то делали его нос еще больше, чем он был, то обливали ботинки слизью. На пятом курсе они даже подвесили его вниз головой, явив школе старомодные подштанники. А до этого Сириус чуть не убил его, заманив в хижину, где прятался их друг-оборотень. Мы с Томом натурально офигели. Я подозревала, что Сириус анимаг — Арктурус говорил, что это семейная черта, и я не удивилась, увидев в воспоминаниях, как Сириус превращался один-в-один в такого же пса, как и дедуля. Я подозревала, что остальные его друзья тоже научились анимагии за компанию с талантливым Сириусом, он как-то даже проговорился об этом в одной из полуночных бесед. Но оказалось, что компания нужна была не Сириусу. Ремус Люпин, тихий ботаник, был оборотнем.

Вот это да. Вот это да.

А еще была Лили Эванс.

И она была особенной.

Точнее, Снейп вел себя особенно глупо рядом с ней.

— Он в нее влюблен, — заметил Том.

— Что ты знаешь о любви, — отмахнулась я, но его предположение надежно обосновалось в моей голове.

Снейп школьником был влюблен в Лили.

Вот это да. Вот это да.

Воспоминания Сириуса практически дублировали воспоминания Снейпа. Правда, их было раз в пять меньше — ведь то, что злило Снейпа, Сириусу доставляло удовольствие.

— Неудивительно, что он меня терпеть не может. Сириус с Джеймсом над ним издевались, Лили его отшила… — пробормотала я, сливая в думосбор третий флакончик.

Мы очутились в сыром сумрачном номере «Кабаньей головы». Главным героем был Дамблдор. У него была встреча с Сивиллой Трелони. Она натряхивалась вести Прорицания в Хогвартс, Дамблдор ее вежливо посылал. И вот когда он уже собирался уходить, ее глаза вдруг остекленели, и она не своим голосом начала вещать:

— Грядет тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Темного Лорда... рожденный теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рожденный на исходе седьмого месяца... и Темный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы... И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой... тот, кто достаточно могуществен, чтобы победить Темного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца...

Она вещала, а за дверью кто-то шумно ругался.

Пророчество кончилось, и Дамблдор выглянул за дверь, чтобы увидеть удаляющуюся спину подслушивающего.

Это был Снейп.

— А я-то все думал, зачем было убивать младенца, — задумчиво проговорил Том, когда воспоминание окончилось, и мы вернулись в реальность.

Я поежилась. Как-то некомфортно после таких откровений.

— Ну что, Том? — спросила я. — Подбросим монетку, кто кого кокнет?

— Совсем не смешно, — не оценил он.

Не смешно то, что тем доносчиком, от которого Темный Лорд узнал, что меня надо грохнуть, был мой декан.

А еще стали офигенно понятны мотивы Дамблдора.

Он ждал, что я буду благодарно писаться от восторга, когда он заберет меня от жестоких Дурслей в мир магии, подарит свою защиту и заботу. Конечно, ему не нужен был Сириус. Конечно, он не мог отдать меня на воспитание любящей семье. Ему нужен был небалованный лаской ребенок, которым можно будет легко управлять.

Из которого можно будет вырастить убийцу Волдеморта.

***

— Блэк! — прошипел Снейп, появляясь в гостиной. Несмотря на поздний час, он был в мантии, а не в сорочке и ночном колпаке, как я думала его застать на первом курсе. Каждую ночь он заглядывал в гостиную около полуночи и разгонял засидевшихся слизеринцев по спальням. Это было даже мило — ведь комендантский час наступал задолго до полуночи, а он давал нам потусить подольше. — Вы почему опять не спите?

Не спалось мне от воспоминаний прелестной троицы Снейп-Дамблдор-Сириус. А еще из-за Тома, у которого после прогулок по вселенной думосбора открылся третий глаз, и ужастики из его прошлого полились рекой Хуанхэ, невзирая ни на какую Окклюменцию.

Я наигрывала грустные маггловские песни и тупо ждала утра. Идти спать было страшно, на книгах я не могла сконцентрироваться, для тренировок не было настроения. Ну, то есть, мы с Томом поотжимались, конечно, чуток, да покидали дартс в портрет противного мужика в дальнем углу гостиной, но на этом спортивный энтузиазм был исчерпан.

— Быть таким, как все, с детства не умел, — я проигнорировала возмущение Снейпа и продолжила песню. — Видимо, таков в жизни мой удел. А она — да что она — вечно мне лгала, — я грустно вздохнула и посмотрела в черные глаза-туннели отвергнутого Лили парня, который так разозлился отказу, что сдал ее Волдеморту. — И меня никогда понять бы не смогла…

Снейп шипел и плевался ядом, но я была слишком погружена в меланхолию, чтобы отвлекаться на его возмущение. Я доиграла песню и поставила гитару возле кресла. Вздохнула и взяла со столика очередную безешку.

— Блэк, — неожиданно спокойно окликнул меня Снейп. — Вы вообще меня слышите?

— Слышу, — я вздохнула и с отвращением захрустела пироженкой.

— У вас что-то случилось?

Я подавилась и закашлялась, удивленно глядя на него.

— Вы заболели, профессор? — просипела я, прокашлявшись и выпив стакан воды. — Это что, забота?

У Снейпа снова зарозовели скулы.

— Не хамите мне, Блэк! — угрожающе заявил он. — Немедленно отправляйтесь в спальню.

— Узнаю профессора Снейпа, — успокоилась я, закидывая ноги на подлокотник и цепляя гитару с пола.

— Прекратите тренькать! — Снейп подошел и забрал гитару.

— Тогда вы что-нибудь сыграйте, — предложила я.

— Если немедленно не отправитесь в спальню, будете играть Филчу всю следующую неделю! — прошипел Снейп.

— Я — подросток. У меня — кризис. Я не хочу спать. Я хочу есть сладости и грустить до утра, — разъяснила я ему.

— Знаете что, Блэк… — завелся Снейп.

— Кошмары у меня, профессор, — неожиданно для себя призналась я. — Я не могу спать из-за кошмаров.

Я потерла переносицу. Спать хотелось, причем сильно.

— Вы были у Помфри? — после паузы спросил Снейп.

— Зелье без сновидений не помогает. Уже.

— Ты зря ему это рассказываешь, — остерег Том Риддл. — Зелье без сновидений помогает от обычных кошмаров. Он может понять, что наши сны — это не просто сны.

«Не знаю, как ты, а я не хочу, как тогда, в марте!» — огрызнулась я, вспоминая бессонный месяц ужасов. У меня чуть крыша не съехала.

— Что вам снится, Блэк?

Ах, этот цепкий взгляд. Том был прав — тот заподозрил что-то неладное.

— И снится мне не рокот космодрома-а! — затянула я, даром, что без гитары. Я не хотела продолжать тему, и Снейп среагировал очень ожидаемо:

— Идите в спальню! — рявкнул он, резко развернулся, отчего его мантия эффектным плащом Бэтмена взметнулась в воздухе, и ушел. С моей гитарой.

***

— Что-о я должна сделать?! — Гермиона округлила глаза.

— Подойдешь к Трелони и скажешь… — терпеливо начала повторять я.

— Я все прекрасно слышала! — перебила меня она. — Я не буду этого делать!

Я вздохнула.

Трелони не была похожа на прорицательницу. Мы с Томом вообще сомневались в существовании прорицателей. Будущее определяется поступками, а не звездами.

Она была бесталанна и глупа, но страстно жаждала попасть в Хог. И пророчество по актуальной теме вырвалось из ее прорицательских недр именно в тот момент, когда Дамблдор почти ее отшил.

— Грейнджер, а кто, если не ты? — резонно спросил Малфой.

Я рассказала им о пророчестве. Пусть Дамблдор и увидит это в их головах. В любом случае, он знал, что я сперла эти воспоминания. Бутыльки с именами Снейпа и Сириуса я вернула с совой на следующий же день с запиской «Не говорите ребятам», пророчество оставила себе.

— Меня она точно к себе не подпустит, — сказала я.

— Так не надо было наряжаться в ее юбку на прошлый Хэллоуин! — отчитала меня Гермиона.

Я пожала плечами. Зато было весело.

— Гермиона, только на тебя надежда, — сказала я, вкладывая ей в ладонь бутылочку с веритасерумом. 

План был прост. На третьем курсе мы могли выбрать в профильные предметы Прорицания. И я знала, что Лаванда с Парвати с Гриффиндора уже сейчас осаждают Трелони со всеми этими хрустальными шарами и картами. Гермионе нужно было только прикинуться такой же восторженной дурочкой и натряхнуться на чай. А потом вылить в ее чашку веритасерум и в лоб спросить о пророчестве.

— Если меня поймают, то исключат! — сказала Гермиона, забирая пузырек.

— Я скажу, что наложила на тебя Империус! — крикнула я ей вдогонку.


	27. Скелеты прочь из шкафа

— Ну, и? — мы с Малфоем подпрыгнули на местах, когда спустя час Гермиона зашла в библиотеку. Мадам Пинс привычно на нас шикнула со своего высокого стула.

Гермиона закатила глаза, садясь рядом. От нее веяло благовониями, как от Трелони.

— Она сама не знает, было ли это настоящим пророчеством. Она же верит во все эти свои гадания на гуще, на картах, — Гермиона скривилась, и ее даже передернуло. Кажется, на третьем курсе она не выберет Прорицания. — Трелони сказала, что и правда хотела изобразить перед Дамблдором приступ ясновидения, но не уверена, что это не было настоящим пророчеством.

— Спустя годы она сама могла начать верить в то, что это было настоящим пророчеством, а не трюком, — задумчиво произнес Том. Ему тоже безумно не хотелось, чтобы зловещие слова оказались правдой.

— Да и фиг с ним, правда — неправда, — легкомысленно сказал Драко. — Ты ведь на самом деле заставила его исчезнуть, значит, может быть, пророчество и настоящее. Это же круто!

Я покосилась на Тома. Не очень качественно я заставила его исчезнуть, если подумать.

— Это не круто. Темный Лорд не исчез — иначе на кого работал Квиррел?

— На самозванца, — пожал плечами Малфой.

Я покачала головой. Иногда было жутко неудобно, что я не могла раскрыть им всей правды.

***

— Присаживайтесь, Блэк, — предложил мне Снейп, указывая на стул.

— Да я так, чисто за гитарой зашла, — начала отнекиваться я, но он только молча приподнял брови. Пришлось сесть.

— Кошмары, от которых не спасает даже Зелье Без Сновидений, чаще всего имеют магический характер. Или вызваны магической связью с другим волшебником, — Снейп сделал паузу, а я чуть не впала в кому. Неужели он узнал о Томе?! — Итак, Блэк. Я бы хотел взглянуть на вашу татуировку.

— Это слишком личное! — возмутилась я, пряча руки под стол и выдыхая. Какое облегчение.

— Прекратите паясничать! — нахмурился Снейп.

Мы сверлили друг друга злобными взглядами, пока он не сказал:

— Вам знакомо имя Хорхе Блэк?

Я вздохнула.

— В конец концов, рано или поздно это выплыло бы наружу, — озвучил Том нашу общую мысль.

— Вижу, знакомо, — сказал Снейп. — Хорхе Блэк поступил в Британскую Магистратуру по специальности «Руны» и указал в качестве места проживания ваш адрес, Блэк.

— Это мой троюродный брат.

— Не врите! — разозлился Снейп. — Еще год назад он учился в Гватемальской Школе Магии под именем Хорхе Сандоваль. А теперь покажите мне вашу татуировку.

— Хренушки, профессор, — отказалась я.

— Хорошо, — сквозь зубы произнес Снейп, даже не отправляя меня на отработку за грубость. — Тогда, может быть, вы сами признаетесь?

— Не признаюсь, — заявила я.

Мне очень не нравился этот разговор. Снейп обо всем догадался. К чему теперь меня мучить?

— Гватемальское магическое сообщество одно из немногих в мире, что не отказалось от браков детей до совершеннолетия.

— Ну, и? — холодно спросила я.

Снейп скрестил пальцы.

— Вы вышли замуж, Блэк, — констатировал он.

Я продолжала молча смотреть на него.

— Вы не объясните, зачем? — спросил Снейп.

Я молчала, глядя на него. Молодец. Хороший разведчик. Только чего он хочет сейчас от меня?

— Блэк знает об этом? Я имею в виду вашего отца.

— Он узнал постфактум, — сказала я.

Снейп хмыкнул. Я знала, что он до безумия сильно хочет залезть в мои мысли.

— Это брак по расчету, так? — спросил Снейп.

— А вы как думаете. Мне было одиннадцать, — мне казалось, что мое лицо превратилось в камень.

— И что же вам предложил гватемальский Министр Магии в обмен на это?

И тут он обо всем догадался.

Я промолчала.

— Может быть, освобождение Сириуса Блэка? Это он нанял для него Гавера Стрейнджера?

Я истерично расхохоталась.

— Отличная версия, профессор. И как я сама ее не придумала? Спасибо, буду использовать.

Снейп сузил глаза, но не осек меня.

— Тогда зачем, Блэк?

— Я не буду это обсуждать, — я встала. — И я бы попросила вас никому не рассказывать. Из моего окружения об этом знает только Сириус.

— Блэк! — его окрик застал меня в дверях.

— Неужели вы думаете, что я бы это сделала, не имей на самом деле серьезной причины?! — в конце мой голос сорвался, и я выскочила в коридор, громко хлопнув дверью.

Дурак.

***

Но Снейп, конечно, не собирался прислушаться к моей просьбе.

Вообще, я пряталась в шкафу в учительской, чтобы застукать Сириуса. У него начинался роман с семикурсницей с Райвенкло, и я должна была стопудовейше убедиться, что это не только мои догадки. Я как-то хотела зайти к нему, когда услышала у дверей кабинета женский голос с явно игривыми нотками. Амели Брут напрашивалась на дополнительное занятие, Сириус был доволен, как кот, и предложил ей встретиться в учительской этим же вечером. Кабинет этим вечером был отдан на растерзание нам с Драко, Гермионой и еще дюжине желающих, а в спальню, я так понимаю, он так вот сразу пригласить ее не мог.

Но Сириуса ждал облом — в учительскую в назначенный час втащились Снейп с Дамблдором.

— Что ты хотел рассказать мне, Северус?

Снейп выложил все свои догадки и пересказал наш разговор. Я думала, шкаф воспламенится от моей злости. От того, чтобы не выскочить наружу и не начать душить Снейпа, который рассказал обо всем моему худшему врагу, меня остановил только Том. Он буквально удержал меня, зажав рот рукой.

— Как, по-вашему, девчонка могла связаться с Сандовалем? Он живет в Мерлином забытой деревне под Гватемалой — ее не каждый даже гватемальский волшебник найдет!

— И что ты думаешь, Северус? — спокойно спросил Дамблдор.

— А то, что она не так проста. Вы бы слышали, как она со мной вчера разговаривала. Как взрослая расчетливая волшебница! Она только прикидывается дурочкой!

— Ее воспитал Арктурус Блэк, я нисколько не удивлен ее поведению, — вздохнул Дамблдор.

У меня сердце упало в пятки. Откуда он узнал?!

— Арктурус Блэк? — непонимающе переспросил Снейп.

— Вальпурга Блэк рассказывала мне, что сильнейший из когда-либо живших представителей рода, Арктурус Блэк, поклялся оберегать род, во что бы то ни стало. Его дух помогает Блэкам, попавшим в беду. Я думаю, он принимал вид собаки.

Ну, переврал, конечно. А Вальпурга-то болтливая чертовка. Не зря я спалила ее портрет в первый же день.

— Хотите сказать, девчонку воспитывал темный волшебник?

— Боюсь, что это так, Северус, — вздохнул Дамблдор.

— Получается, Гавер Стрейнджер…

— Вполне вероятно, что Гавера Стрейнджера наняла она сама, — подтвердил Дамблдор.

Вот как. Вот как.

Дамблдор был опасным врагом.

Он был умен.

— Но тогда почему вы…

— Она имеет право злиться. Я и правда виновен в том, что недоглядел за ней. Что не догадался о невиновности Сириуса. Что не сумел спасти Лили и Джеймса. Мне остается только пытаться заслужить ее прощения.

Очень сентиментально.

— Он знает, что ты их подслушиваешь, — сказал Том мне на ухо, продолжая зажимать мой рот. — Этот спектакль для тебя. Не смей верить ни единому слову.

И не думала.


	28. В каморке за Трофейным залом

— Зачем вы нажаловались директору?! — я влетела в кабинет Снейпа, сметя защитные чары с его дверей. Он соскочил со стула, и стопка домашних работ осенней листвой разлетелась по комнате. — Я же просила вас никому не рассказывать!

Мне было так обидно, что я даже не обратила внимания, что он сперва схватился за палочку.

— Что вы себе позволяете, Блэк?! — зашипел он.

— Я же решила, что вы надежный человек! А вы… А я… Да с чего я вообще взяла, что вам можно доверять?! Все правильно, предали Лили — и меня предадите! Доносчик!

Я с бессильной злостью пнула его шкаф с заспиртованными ужастиками. Казавшийся крепким шкаф покачнулся, и банки посыпались на пол, разбиваясь на миллион осколков и разливая вонючую жидкость. Ужастики слизкой массой расползлись по полу и рассыпанным домашним работам.

— Так вам и надо! — не придумала я ничего лучше, выдержала его яростный взгляд и вылетела вон.

Дурак.

***

За свою вспыльчивость я получила две недели отработок с Филчем. Но Сириус перетер с завхозом, и забрал отработки на себя. Поэтому я отбывала свое наказание в кабинете папани.

Шел третий день отработок, и я провела по струнам гитары Ли Джордана. Мою-то Снейп не вернул.

Галдеж приутих. Все ждали обещанную импровизацию, идейными инициаторами которой традиционно были близнецы.

— В каморке за Трофейным залом, — напела я. — Репетировал школьный ансамбль. Вокально-инструментальный. Под названием…

— Хагрид! — подсказал Фред.

— Ударник, ритм, соло и бас и конечно, бубен. Руководителем был…

— Профессор Снейп! — подхватил Джордж. О, это было ожидаемо.

— Он умел играть на баяне, — продолжила я. Все, включая Сириуса, заржали. — Еще была солистка…

— Грейнджер! — вставил Малфой.

— Та, что училась очень много, — переделала я текст. — У нее была склонность к завышению, Она была влюблена в ударника, — я не стала смущать Гермиону и подставлять чье-то имя. — Ударнику нравилась…

— Браун, — вставила Парвати Патил из Гриффиндора. Вот уж кого я не хотела включать в свою песню, так это Браун. Ну да ладно.

— Потому что она красиво красилась, — не удержалась я. Лаванда Браун порозовела. — Лаванде снился соло-гитарист, И иногда...

— Профессор Снейп! — хором поддержали близнецы. 

Близнецы заулюлюкали, а Браун покрылась красными пятнами.

— Профессор Снейп, хоть был и женат, — пропела я, не придумав смешной переделки.

— У-у! — офигели все.

— Имел роман с…

— Гадалкой Трелони! — придумал Ли Джордан.

— Об этом знала вся школа, — не стала спорить я. — Не исключая младших классов. Он даже хотел развестись, Но что-то его держало. Может быть, трое детей, — тут Сириус заржал громче всех. — А, может быть, директор школы. Ведь тот любил профессора Снейпа, на переменах они целовались, — поразила я магическую часть аудитории, которая слышала песню впервые. — Вот такая вот музыка, такой, блин, вечный… Хагрид. 

***

— Почему ты не участвуешь в отборе? — удивился Том. — Ты ведь любишь квиддич.

Тогда как весь Слизерин отправился на поле, я осталась в гостиной с книжкой, чувствуя себя при этом ни много ни мало Гермионой. 

«Драко любит квиддич больше, чем я», — мысленно ответила я, стараясь сосредоточиться на тексте, а не на шумных воплях, доносившихся из открытого окна.

— При чем здесь он? Его все равно возьмут. Люциус купил всей команде метлы.

«Сам подумай. Монтегю не выгонит никого из основного состава, этот отбор — формальность. Им не хватает только ловца. Если я буду участвовать, то выбор встанет между мной и Драко. Потому что я круто летаю, а Драко обеспечил команду метлами».

Том замолчал, обдумывая эту мысль.

— Но это же нормальная конкуренция.

«Нет. Это подстава. Даже в какой-то степени предательство. Попаду в команду в следующем году — когда выпустится забивала».

Я и так много летала. 

***

Вообще, я хотела найти лежбище фестралов. Том был уверен, что они живут где-то в Запретном Лесу. Я оседлала свой Нимбус, который тайно заимела еще на первом курсе, когда расшарила, какая крутая вещь — полеты, и мы с Томом отправились искать лошадок.

Как-то так вышло, что лошадок мы нашли. Но не тех.

Долбанутые на всю свою лошадиную голову кентавры решили, что я их выслеживаю. Видите ли, у них особенно секретная астро-вечеринка на поляне.

И, в общем-то, я получила свою стрелу.

И даже две стрелы.

Одна воткнулась в бедро, другая застряла в прутьях метлы. В итоге я по спирали отлетела от разъяренных парнокопытных и рухнула в кустарник, больно ушибив и оцарапав… по моим ощущениям — все.

И, кажется, это был не мой день.

Потому что рухнула я прямиком в логово акромантулов.

И, в общем-то, я даже не успела начать переговоры. Они тоже решили, что это нападение, и мне в плечо был впрыснут яд раньше, чем я успела даже открыть рот.

***

Когда я очнулась вниз головой в пещере, меня очень качественно и профессионально заматывали в кокон из паутины.

— То-ом, — прохрипела я, не чувствуя конечностей.

— Наконец-то! — обрадовался он.

— Доложи обстановку.

Вокруг меня суетились два гигантских паука. Я и до того видела акромантулов, и мы с Томом все даже собирались кокнуть одного и нацедить яду. А оно вот как-то все наоборот пока выходит.

— Тебя парализовал яд. Сейчас акромантулы закончат паутину, впрыснут еще яда и оставят здесь перевариваться в коконе из паутины.

Я подавила рвотный позыв. Я обездвижена. Не могу даже применить магию — если невербалку мы с Томом тренировали, то колдовство без движения — никак нет.

Сейчас пауки доберутся до головы и замотают меня полностью.

Я умру в паутине.

— Дыши! — рявкнул Том, когда я начала поскуливать от подкравшейся паники.

— Давай спасай меня! — прохныкала я и принялась усиленно дышать по методике Арка.

— Я уже все перепробовал! И я ничего не могу сделать с этой чертовой паутиной! Вот с тобой — что угодно, а с паутиной — нет! — Том тоже психовал.

— Ну, так расколдуй меня! Чтобы я могла двигаться!

— Это же яд! Вот говорил тебе Арктурус, носи с собой безоар! — отчитал меня он с истеричными нотками в голосе.

— Я тебе этот безоар знаешь куда засуну?! — завопила я. — Заставь меня двигаться!!!

Том захлопал глазами. 

— Я могу… — кажется, мой крик привел его в чувство. — Я могу заставить тебя двигаться. Точно! Империо! — он взмахнул руками.

Я все еще не могла управлять своим телом.

А вот Том мог.

Мои безвольно свисающие руки вдруг резко вскинулись, и я почувствовала, как пальцы провалились во что-то склизкое и податливое.

В следующую секунду пауки с шумом свалились на каменный пол пещеры.

Моя правая рука с трудом протиснулась к карману и достала ножик. Потом мое тело раскачалось так, что я дотянулась до выступа, к которому крепился кокон, и перерезала паутину. Свалилась на мертвых акромантулов.

Кокон был разрезан, ножик спрятан. Мое тело, невзирая на древко стрелы в ноге, приняло привычную боевую стойку, и я повернулась к выходу из пещеры, к которой спешили сотни паучьих ног.

***

Действие Империуса начало заканчиваться, когда мы отбежали от полной мертвых акромантулов пещеры на приличное расстояние — настолько приличное, что отсюда даже не было видно пламя, которое Том моими руками обрушил на преследовавших нас пауков.

А еще начало заканчиваться действие яда. И это было очень, очень плохо. Потому что со способностью шевелить конечностями возвращалась и боль от сотен царапин, синячищ, укусов, стрелы в ноге и сломанных пальцев на левой руке — а я слышала, что что-то хрустнуло, когда мы проломили череп пауку-коконоплету в самом начале.

— У тебя начинается истощение. Я снимаю Империус, — решил Том, когда ко всему букету добавилось головокружение.

— Еще немного, — простонала я.

— Ты вымотана. На чем, думаешь, работает моя магия? На ресурсах твоего собственного тела. А то, что ты сейчас несешься по лесу, выматывает его еще сильнее.

Я умоляла, но он был непоколебим.

Том снял Империус, и я замертво рухнула на зеленую еще траву.

Со стрелой в бедре я бежать не могла. С прокушенным плечом я не могла даже ползти.

— Прекрасно. Оставил меня умирать. Давай подождем, пока акромантулы нас догонят и сожрут, — пробормотала я, утыкаясь горящим лицом в прекрасную холодную землю.

— Они давно за нами не гонятся. И я даже не знаю, куда мы бежали.

— Можно определить это по звездам, — я зажмурилась до собственных звезд перед глазами, когда ногу пронзила острая боль. Ох и ах. Надо было все же захватить ядку, хотя бы умирала не в муках.

— Перестань так думать, — сказал Том, садясь рядом со мной. — Попробуй лучше вызвать Кричера.

Я перекатилась на спину и хлопнула в ладоши.

Ничего.

Еще одна попытка провалилась. Следующие пять тоже не возымели успеха.

— Ты истощена, — заключил Том. — Попробуй поспать, чтобы силы хоть немного восстановились.

— Да ты гребанный садист, разве не чувствуешь, как болит моя нога? — возмутилась я.

— Чувствую. А ты попробуй почувствовать здравый смысл в моих словах, — огрызнулся он.

Я со стонами пометалась по траве, но была и вправду слишком вымотана, чтобы долго предаваться страданиям.

Минут через десять я провалилась в тревожный сон. 

Мне снилось, что я ползаю по Хогу и пожираю маленьких магглокровок.

***

— Блэк! Блэк, очнитесь! — чья-то холодная ладонь легла на мой горящий лоб. — Чертова девчонка…

Кто-то покрутился рядом со мной, чтобы затем поднять на руки. Мне снилось, что это профессор Снейп, у которого было восемь глаз и восемь рук.

— Вечно от вас одни проблемы, — ворчал он, топая по лесу. Меня укачивало от его размеренного шага. — Надо было исключить вас еще на первом курсе.

Тогда бы я поступила в Дурмстранг. Или бы уехала в Норвегию искать тюрьму Гриндевальда.

— Худший из моих кошмаров, — продолжал Снейп, а я чувствовала, как стучит сердце в его груди. — Вы худший из моих кошмаров, Блэк.

Он меня явно перехваливал.


	29. Не бей лежачего

— Ну, в общем-то… — пробормотала я и зависла. В конце сентября меня выписали из Больничного Крыла, и я прихромала в кабинет декана. У меня периодически все еще покруживала голова — кажется, это был передоз паучьего яда, — и Тому приходилось ловить мое падающее тело. — Я хотела сказать спасибо. Вы спасли мою жизнь.

— Я знаю, что пожалею об этом, Блэк, — произнес Снейп, не поднимая головы от домашних работ, которые проверял.

Я вздохнула, посмотрела на пустые полки, где раньше стояли ужастики, и уселась на стул напротив.

— Что вам еще? — раздраженно спросил Снейп, поднимая на меня свои глаза-туннели.

— Еще я хотела извиниться. За то, что сказала, что вы предали Лили. Я ведь не знаю, что там произошло на самом деле.

— Лучше замолчите, прежде чем я назначил вам отработку, — предупредил он. Его челюсти сжались.

— Вы, в общем-то, хороший человек, профессор, — глубокомысленно сказала я.

— Вас, кажется, рано выпустили из Больничного Крыла, — прошипел Снейп. — Уйдите уже с глаз моих. И гитару свою заберите.

***

Мне так понравились бонусы заклинания Империус, что я не могла не начать его тренировать.

Нет, я вовсе не собиралась применять его к другим людям — хотя, кто его знает, как жизнь может повернуться… Я всерьез задумалась о возможности применять его к себе — к своему собственному телу. И заставлять делать его невероятное, когда оно на это не способно. Например, если меня вдруг парализует яд акромантула.

Том принял эту идею без восторга — гораздо больше он хотел научить меня противостоять этому заклинанию. Этим мы тоже решили заняться.

А еще меня беспокоили акромантулы. Я их немного невзлюбила. И даже не столько потому, что они едва меня не кокнули, но и потому, что мы чуть не спалили Запретный Лес, когда от них отбивались. Хотя, если бы не огонь, взметнувшийся до небес, хрен бы кто туда поперся. И Снейп не нашел бы меня по следам крови в траве.

Я хотела найти способ избавиться от них быстро и надежно. Но его искать не пришлось.

Том знал, как это сделать.

И, в общем-то, я догадывалась, что рано или поздно мы разбудим василиска.

***

— Блэк!

Я подскочила от неожиданности и со страху чуть не запрыгнула на дерево.

— Я говорил, Кровавый Барон на тебя доносит, — заметил Том.

— Какого дьявола вы здесь делаете?! Вам запретили приближаться к Запретному Лесу под страхом исключения!

Черные глаза Снейпа метали молнии.

— Я… это… питомца выгуливаю, — пробормотала я, подумав о том, что начала говорить, как Хагрид. Снейп застал меня врасплох. Никак не ожидала его увидеть в два ночи посреди Запретного Леса.

— Какого еще питомца? Вашего папашу?! — съязвил Снейп.

Я тоскливо посмотрела во тьму между деревьями, где часом раньше исчез василиск.

— Ну что вам, профессор? — грустно спросила я.

— Что…? Вы переходите все границы, Блэк! — кажется, он был очень зол.

Сейчас он потащит меня в замок для разборок. Отказаться у меня, конечно, не получится: два часа ночи, а я в Запретном Лесу, нарушаю сразу с дюжину правил школы. Но бросить василиска одного без контроля было немыслимо. Одичалый после полувека сна, он мог начать нападать на всех теплокровных на своем пути.

Я вздохнула и подняла руку, делая вид, что собираюсь почесать нос. В тот же миг тяжелая, надломленная вчерашним сильным ветром, ветка с хрустом отвалилась и счастливо встретилась с головой Снейпа. Он рухнул на землю, роняя палочку.

Я опустилась рядом на колени, щупая пульс. Все в порядке, я его не убила.

В рюкзаке был найден чемоданчик со шприцами и сонным зельем. Я отмерила дозу до рассвета и ввела зелье в шею.

— Бросим его здесь? — спросил Том.

— Нет.

Я встряхнула руками, применяя чары супер-силы и распустила горлышко бездонной сумы.

— Ты уверена? — протянул Том.

Ну, другого выхода все равно нет. Я приподняла ноги бессознательного профессора и затолкала их в рюкзак.

Снейп, несмотря на внешнюю худобу, оказался тяжелой заразой. Я здорово напыхтелась, прежде чем он полностью поместился в рюкзаке.

Я закинула рюкзак за плечи и запрыгнула на метлу. Пора проверить, как там поживают мои друзья акромантулы.

***

— Наглая, неуправляемая девчонка! — хрипел Снейп.

Вчера я проследила, чтобы василиск благополучно уполз в подземелья через тайный ход в северной стене замка, и под чарами незаметности вернулась в слизеринское крыло.

Снейп существенно улучшил замки на дверях в свой кабинет и спальню, и мне пришлось повозиться, чтобы их вскрыть. Но, старайся — не старайся, а летом мы с Томом и не такое учились взламывать. У него был богатый опыт с молодости, и он улучшал мои навыки и учил комплексным методам взлома отмычками и магией.

Я кое-как вытащила обморочного Снейпа на его узкую жесткую постель, заправленную старым темно-зеленым покрывалом, проверила, не зацепилась ли за него какая-нибудь муть из рюкзака. И наткнулась на кулон, подобный тому, что носит Сириус, и раньше носила я.

Вообще, лезть в память бессознательного человека было низко — все равно, что бить лежачего. Но я должна была узнать, кто доносил на меня. А потому я сняла кулон и впервые на ком-то, кроме Тома, применила легиллименцию.

Соблазн нарушить границы собственной совести был велик, но я сдержалась и выскользнула из его головы, когда увидела в ней Панси Паркинсон, мою соседку по комнате.

Получив эту ценную информацию, я оставила Снейпа одного.

А на следующий день еще до завтрака я получила приглашение в его кабинет.

— Вы хотя бы немного осознаете, что творите?!

Я зевала и пожимала плечами. Бывают иногда прозрения.

— Не думайте, что останетесь безнаказанной! Вас не просто исключат — вы прямой дорогой отправитесь в Азкабан! 

— Не волнуйся, я знаю, как сбежать из Азкабана, — сказал Том.

«Я знаю, как сбежать до того, как нас туда отправят», — отмахнулась я.

— Блэк! Так и будете молчать?!

— Простите, профессор, — сказала я. — Я не хотела бить вас по голове. Просто вы оказались не в том месте не в то время.

— Это вы оказались не в том месте! — взорвался Снейп. — Какие черти вас опять понесли в Запретный Лес?!

— Дела, — кратко ответила я.

— Что вы так спокойны, Блэк?! Думаете, папаша помешает вашему исключению?!

Я фыркнула.

— Сириус не при чем. Дамблдор не исключит меня, что бы я ни натворила.

— Откуда, интересно знать, такая уверенность? — опешил Снейп.

— Без меня не сбудется пророчество, — сказала я, откинувшись на стуле.

Снейп застыл, сверля меня нечитаемым взглядом.

— О каком пророчестве вы говорите, Блэк? — спросил он после паузы.

— Вам оно тоже знакомо, — я колупнула лак на подлокотнике стула. — Вы передали его Темному Лорду около тринадцати лет назад, — я мрачно посмотрела в его черные глаза. — После чего он убил мою семью.

Глаза Снейпа сузились.

— Откуда вам известно о пророчестве?

Я пожала плечами.

— От Дамблдора.

И даже не соврала. Нефиг хранить секретные воспоминания вблизи от любопытных учеников.

— Дамблдор не мог вам рассказать, — вымолвил Снейп.

— Почему? Это помешает его стратегическому плану по выращиванию из меня убийцы Темного Лорда? — высказала я то, что не давало мне покоя.

— Темного Лорда больше нет, — прошипел Снейп.

Я фыркнула.

— Не разочаровывайте меня, профессор. Я думала, вы отличаетесь от всех этих лицемерных прихвостней Дамблдора.

— Прикусите свой поганый язык! — рявкнул Снейп.

Я хмыкнула и ушла.


	30. Педсовет

— Нас всех очень беспокоит твое поведение, Грета, — мягко сказал Дамблдор, когда вызвал меня в учительскую на следующий день.

Я оглядела преподавателей. МакГонагалл хмурилась, как всегда, когда смотрела на меня. Флитвик печально вздыхал. Сириус держался за голову, запутав пальцы в отросших волосах. Хагрид, который не был учителем и вообще непонятно, зачем здесь присутствовал, периодически сморкался. Истребление колонии акромантулов очень его расстроило. Снейп сохранял каменное лицо.

— Для твоей же безопасности мы приняли решение временно отстранить тебя от занятий, — сказал Дамблдор.

— Ого, — прокомментировал Том.

— Вы сможете вернуться к урокам, мисс Блэк, — сказала МакГонагалл, — и в Хогвартс, — подчеркнула она, — как только мисс Дюсолей скажет нам, что вы к этому готовы.

Я посмотрела на молодую стройняшку, скромно сидевшую в углу. У нее были огненно-рыжие волосы и небесного цвета глаза.

— Я так и подумал, что это психолог, — сказал Том.

— Я буду приходить к вам домой трижды в неделю, — сказала Дюсолей очень приятным голосом. — Надеюсь, наши встречи не затянутся, мисс Блэк, — улыбнулась она.

Я растянула губы в неестественной улыбке, встала со стула и подошла к Дамблдору. Уперла кулаки о столешницу и склонилась к его лицу.

— Зря вы, Дамблдор, — сказала я, — повторяете старые ошибки.

— Мисс Блэк! — взвизгнула МакГонагалл. — Сядьте на место!

— Все в порядке, Минерва, — осадил ее директор. — Я только лишь хочу, чтобы ты не повторила ничьих ошибок, Грета, — голос Дамблдора был ласков, но глаза источали холод.

Ха. У меня фантазии хватит на свои собственные.

— Ты его смутила, — заметил Том, когда я резко развернулась, свистнув коротким хвостиком в воздухе, и вышла из учительской.

***

— Тебя исключают?! — Малфой впал в кому от моих слов.

— Не совсем. Я могу вернуться, когда пройду курс по промыванию мозгов, — я собирала вещи. Много времени это не заняло — почти все я таскала при себе в бездонном рюкзаке.

— А ты его пройдешь? — спросила проницательная Гермиона.

Я пожала плечами.

Пока что настроения на это не было.

К тому же, с одной стороны, в Хоге мне нравилось — в первую очередь благодаря веселым тусовкам. Но с другой стороны, вся эта общественная жизнь и учеба не давала в полной мере сосредоточиться на действительно важных вещах. Поиске хоркруксов, например. И тюрьмы Гриндевальда. И изучению анимагии — Сириус научился превращаться на третьем курсе, как и Том, чем я хуже?! И окклюменции. И Темным искусствам. И боевой магии. И… да это даже не половина списка Арка! Который мы с Томом, впрочем, существенно дополнили.

***

— Тебя выгнали из школы, что тут непонятного, — сказал Хорхе этим же вечером за ужином.

Я пожала плечами, уплетая рагу с сосисками.

— Хозяин Сириус вызывает меня, — проскрипел Кричер в пятый раз за вечер.

— Ладно, — вздохнула я. — Спроси, что ему нужно, но не вздумай перемещать его домой. Я не готова к его истерикам.

Хорхе сурово сдвинул брови.

— Не веди себя по-свински, он твой отец.

— Он прав, — сказал Том. — Сириус не сделал тебе ничего плохого.

Я скорчила рожу и сказала появившемуся снова Кричеру.

— Ладно, доставь меня к нему.

***

И вот не надо быть прорицательницей, чтобы угадать исход этого разговора.

С Сириусом я разругалась в хлам.

Когда охи и вздохи перешли в область душеспасительных нравоучений, я тоже не осталась в долгу и выложила про семикурсницу, с которой он спит. Он заявил что, во-первых, ни с кем не спит, во-вторых, чтобы я не смела так разговаривать с отцом. Я расхохоталась ему в лицо и объявила запрет на его появление в доме.

***

— Ты мне не отец, — заявила я Хорхе, появляясь с Кричером в гостиной. — И даже муж — весьма сомнительный. Даже не думай учить меня жизни!

Хорхе поднял татуированные руки.

— Что ты, что ты.

— Дамблдор сглупил, — заметил Том, когда я поднялась в спальню. Настроение было никаким. — Он полагал, ты дорожишь Хогвартсом. Он хотел усмирить зверя, а вместо этого выпустил его на свободу.

— Офигительная метафора, не думал писать мемуары? — пробормотала я, падая на кровать.

Теперь зверю нужно было решить, как распорядиться своей свободой.

***

Неделю я хандрила в обнимку с гитарой. Хорхе, как и обещал, не лез ко мне. Только складывал письма из Хога в коробку в прихожей — иногда он сам заезжал за ними в почтовое отделение на своем крутом байке. Я подозревала, что у него роман с миленькой смотрительницей совятни.

Кричер регулярно докладывал о Дюсолей, являвшейся на площадь Гриммо, и иногда — о Сириусе, который теперь не мог попасть в дом. Хорошо быть Главой Рода.

Спустя неделю хандры, когда я даже не бегала по утрам, чтобы меня никто не подловил во время пробежки для душеспасительной беседы, Том потащил меня в подвалы. Он не считал приемлемым заниматься Темными Искусствами или даже окклюменцией в таком состоянии, а потому мы тренировали приемы рукопашного боя с применением магического ускорения и увеличения силы. И, что теперь было для меня сложным, как некогда — ускорение, — обостренных чувств и реакций.

Спустя неделю тренировок я взбодрилась и начала выбираться на улицу. Я бегала по утрам, забив на угрозу — что это за свобода такая, если я не могу пробежаться по парку?! — и иногда выбиралась на Чертову Аллею — улочку в том же гиблом магическом районе, что и Черный рынок. В подвале одного из заведений, «Клык василиска» (ха-ха), проводили нелегальные бои. Том сказал, что обрел здесь немало последователей. Но я ходила, чтобы посмотреть на бои вампиров. Вот где нужны были обостренные чувства — просто так уследить за их поединками было невозможно.

В двадцатых числах октября Том решил, что я достаточно взбодрилась для того, чтобы вернуться к экспериментам с Темными искусствами. Он опробовал на мне самоизобретенную модификацию Имперуса и, поскольку я ныла об этом с начала лета, применил анимагические чары. Я превратилась в змею, чем была глубоко разочарована. Я-то думала, фамильное животное Блэков — гигантская собака! Но Том успокоил меня тем, что змея — его воплощение. Он думал, что когда я буду превращаться сама, не под властью Империуса, я обрету свою истинную анимагическую форму. Еще он сказал, что традиционные тренировки анимагии отнимают много сил и времени, а нетрадиционные слишком рискованны, и мы решили отложить их хотя бы до того момента, пока не подтянем окклюменцию и не научимся хоть как-то управлять нашим порой общим сознанием.

По крайней мере, мы все еще не разобрались, как выборочно вызывать его воспоминания во сне.


	31. Шутка или угощение

Утром тридцать первого октября я возвращалась с пробежки под чарами незаметности, когда увидела мрачную фигуру на скамье напротив невидимого посторонним дома Блэков.

— Я бы этого не делал, — остерег меня Том, когда я направилась к скамейке.

— Профессор, какими судьбами?

Я раскраснелась от бега и улыбалась до ушей. Видимо, мой здоровый жизнерадостный вид еще сильнее испортил его и без того хмурое настроение.

— Блэк, — процедил Снейп, смерив меня убийственным взглядом.

— Так мило, что для переговоров он прислал вас.

Как ни странно, я была рада его видеть.

— Не задавайтесь.

Я отмахнулась от его недовольства и жестом пригасила в дом.

— Идемте, я угощу вас чаем.

Он не стал возражать — еще бы! Какой шпион устоит перед возможностью побывать во вражеском логове.

— Юная хозяйка Гертруда приводит в дом всякий сброд, — проворчал Кричер, чарами высушивая мою одежду и очищая ее от уличной слякоти.

— Цыц! — прикрикнула я. — Проводи гостя за стол и готовь завтрак на троих, — распорядилась я и повернулась к Снейпу: — Профессор, прошу меня простить, я только умоюсь.

Я взлетела наверх и нашла Пигли в комнате Сириуса. Он делал уборку.

— Внизу гость, не высовывайся, — сказала я и галопом умчалась в душ.

— Итак, Блэк, — начал Снейп, когда я спустилась. Он не притронулся к чаю.

— Ой, давайте после завтрака! — перебила я его. — Не бойтесь, в чае нет веритасерума, я же не Дамблдор, — подмигнула я.

— Вы гораздо хуже, — проворчал Снейп.

По лестнице забарабанили голые пятки, и на кухню влетел Хорхе в маггловской майке и спортивках.

— Доброе утро, конфетка, — поздоровался он со мной, — Кричер… И… Не представишь нас? — предложил он, усаживаясь за стол и наливая себе молока.

— Это профессор Северус Снейп.

Хорхе хмыкнул, бросил косой взгляд на Снейпа и подвинул к себе джем.

— Тот самый.

— А это Хорхе Блэк, — представила я Хорхе.

— Не ожидал от вас ничего другого, — процедил Снейп, недружелюбно глядя на татуированные руки и сережку в ухе Хорхе.

— Как дела в Хоге? — спросила я, выковыривая жирные куски бекона из омлета. Все же Кричер готовит в сто раз хуже, чем Пигли.

— Без вас гораздо лучше! — заявил Снейп. Он был здорово раздражен. — Вы догадываетесь, почему я здесь?

Я хмыкнула, принимая у Кричера стакан морковного сока со сливками.

— Потому что никого другого из шайки Дамблдора я бы не пустила на порог.

— Не паясничайте! — прошипел Снейп, покрываясь розоватыми пятнами.

— Ладно, — легко согласилась я. — Что он готов предложить за мое возвращение?

Снейп даже задохнулся от возмущения.

— Ваша наглость не знает границ! 

Я снова пожала плечами и хотела сказать очередную дерзость, но Хорхе умял последний тост и встал.

— Я заеду за тобой в шесть, — сказал он мне. Сегодня они с ребятами из Магистратуры будут выступать на Хэллоуинской вечеринке со своей рок-программой. Хорхе примкнул к ним гитаристом в начале семестра. — Приятно познакомиться, мистер Снейп.

Он потрепал меня по голове и умчался наверх переодеваться. Я облокотилась о стол, с улыбкой глядя на Снейпа.

— Если вы не вернетесь в школу, вами займется Отдел по работе с несовершеннолетними волшебниками. Хотите, чтобы вашего отца лишили родительских прав? Хотите обратно к Дурслям?

Я офигела от такого заявления.

— Да ладно, профессор. Вы думаете напугать меня угрозами?! Уж от вас-то я ждала большего.

— Прекратите хамить!

— Я не могу, — честно призналась я. — Вы всегда так остро реагируете, я не могу удержаться.

— Еще немного, и я не удержусь от того, чтобы не придушить вас, — прошипел Снейп.

Сверху послышалось насвистывание и звон ключей, и через минуту из сарая на крохотном заднем дворе раздался рев мотора.

Снейп пытался выжечь во мне дыру своим ненавидящим взглядом.

— Сформулируйте предложение директора, — смилостивилась я.

— Вы должны пройти курс мисс Дюсолей и вернуться в Хогвартс, Блэк.

— Нет, так вы слона не продадите, — вздохнула я. — Ладно, я, может, и вернусь. Но без всяких Дюсолей, конечно.

— Вы, кажется, не понимаете, Блэк… — угрожающе начал Снейп.

— Это вы не понимаете, профессор, — перебила я. — Мне Хогвартс ни в одно место не уперся. Полагаете, моя жизнь пойдет под откос без аттестата? Я — Блэк. Меня не волнуют условности магической бюрократии.

— Очень пафосно, — прокомментировал Том, хоть это и была почти дословная цитата из его воспоминаний. Божечки, какой кошмар — я подражаю Темному Лорду.

— Вы сами себя слышите? — брови Снейпа взлетели до небес.

— Ну, ладно, слегка перепонтовалась, — признала я. — Но это вы меня выгнали из Хога. Думали, что я в лепешку расшибусь, чтобы вернуться? А правда в том, что вам мое возвращение нужнее, чем мне. Вчера я, кстати, получила приглашение из Дурмстранга. А на прошлой неделе из Трансильванской школы магии… как же ее… Так что это еще кто кому будет условия ставить.

— Блэк… — снова расшипелся Снейп, но я встала и жестом указала на дверь.

— Мне надоело спорить. Когда у вас будет, что предложить, пришлите сову. Хотя, — я расползлась в улыбке, пораженная собственной идеей. — Я придумала, что хочу. С вас медляк на Рождественском балу, и я вернусь.

Ноздри Снейпа раздулись, а лицо покрылось еще более яркими пятнами. 

— Еще слово, и он тебя заавадит, — остерег меня Том.

— Горите в аду, Блэк.

Он встал и молниеносно пронесся к выходу. Меня едва не снесло стремительным краем его мантии.

— Не будет он с тобой танцевать, — глубокомысленно изрек Том.

«И как тебя, такого сообразительного, в Темные Лорды только взяли», — поразилась я.

Пойду-ка грушу поколочу. После бесед со Снейпом все время какой-то дискомфорт на душе.

***

Хорхе, конечно, познакомил меня со своей студенческой тусовкой, но я не собиралась проводить с ними вечер — в их глазах я была малявкой. Мы с Томом залезли на балкон, который в основном облепили парочки — все веселье осталось снизу.

— Я знаю, почему тебе так тревожно, — сказал Том, когда группа Хорхе вышла на сцену и принялась настраивать инструменты.

«Да ладно», — съязвила я. Я тоже знала, что меня тревожило.

— Тебя беспокоит пророчество. Ты не веришь, что я не попробую не убить тебя снова.

«Возможно».

— Тебе мало моего обещания. Но я готов дать клятву, — он протянул мне руку.

«Нерушимый обет?» — удивилась я.

Том кивнул. Его мальчишеское лицо было не по-мальчишески серьезно.

«Разве для этого не нужен третий волшебник?»

— Необязательно.

Он выжидающе смотрел на меня.

«Мне кажется, или ты подрос с момента нашей первой встречи?» — спросила я, оттягивая момент.

Он закатил глаза.

— Конечно. Думаю, я буду расти вместе с тобой. Ну, так как?

Я вздохнула и сжала его руку.

А вы знали, что чары нерушимого обета оставляют тонкие, едва заметные шрамы на запястье?

Мы разомкнули руки, и толпа внизу завизжала.


	32. За решеткой в темнице сырой

— Ты крут, Татуха, — сказала я, спрыгивая с байка из-за спины Хорхе. Татуха было его прозвищем среди друзей-раздолбаев.

— Надеюсь, уж теперь-то ты перестанешь слушать свой блатняк?

— Не знаю — не знаю, — хмыкнула я, ступая на крыльцо. — Езжай уже обратно!

Друзья ждали Хорхе для продолжения веселья.

— Ты уверена, что не хочешь с нами?

— Я слишком мала для таких развлечений, — я помахала ему и вошла в дом. Скорей скинуть карнавальный костюм ведьмы и принять душ — я вся пропахла сигаретным дымом.

Я забрала из специальной коробки в прихожей пачку писем и отправилась наверх. Толстый конверт — письмо коллективного сочинения от ребят, традиционное письмо от Сириуса и очередное — персонально от Ли Джордана. Что-то он подозрительно часто мне пишет. Непорядок.

***

А посреди Хэллоуинской ночи я вновь проснулась с криком и в слезах.

Теперь мы знали, где искать пятый хоркрукс.

«Вообще, мне рановато смотреть такие мультики, — мысленно сказала я спустя полчаса, сидя на кухне с чашкой горячего какао в руках. Том утешиться какао не мог по техническим причинам, а потому просто обнимал свои колени и шмыгал носом. — Потрясающе. Первый секс у меня произошел со старухой, которую я потом замочила, чтобы спереть парочку крутых артефактов. Жигало-Раскольников, блин».

— Не ерничай, — гнусаво сказал Том.

«Надеюсь, она хотя бы не была у тебя первой?»

— Хватит издеваться! — психанул Том и отсел на один стул дальше от меня.

«Прости. Это нервы. Ну, так что, ты отдал чашу Пуффендуй моей тетушке?»

— Белла всегда была самой верной. Она любила меня.

«А ты любил старушек».

Том запустил в меня Ступефаем, и я едва не свалилась со стула. Пара минут ушла на то, чтобы намутить контрзаклинание.

— Скорее всего, она хранит ее в сейфе в Гринготтсе. Впрочем, я не уверен.

«Мы грабанем банк?!» — восхитилась я.

Том задумчиво закусил губу.

— Думаю, грабануть Азкабан будет проще, — медленно произнес он и шумно высморкался.

Вот и о каком возвращении в школу может идти речь!

***

Мне не нравилось быть змеей.

Во-первых, теплокровной быть однозначно лучше. Во-вторых, ползать брюхом по земле неприятно и холодно — особенно в ноябре. В-третьих, на меня уже трижды едва не наступили. 

Анимагическая форма Тома была змеей не очень крупной, в чем нам сильно повезло. Я спряталась посреди мешков с крупой, перевозимых раз в неделю на остров, где стоял Азкабан.

Том предупредил, что под Азкабаном залежи горной породы, подавляющей магические волны — а потому колдовать там практически невозможно. Впрочем, от Сириуса я знала, что он мог месяцами тусить в шкуре псины, а потому наш план основывался на анимагии. Если еще Империус Тома не слетит раньше времени — будет вообще прекрасно. Впрочем, в чем-чем, а в своем Империусе он был уверен на все сто.

Еще была загвоздка с дементорами. Но Сириус сказал, что они почти безвредны для животных. По мнению Тома в шкуре змеи нам вообще ничего не грозило. 

Лодку сильно качало на волнах, и если бы не Том, я бы так и проспала свою остановку. Змеи на редкость спокойные животные.

Я успела выскользнуть из крупы до того, как ее начали проверять, и прошмыгнула под ногами охраны.

Азкабан был небольшой тюрьмой, и через какой-то час и дюжину встреч с дементорами мы нашли изможденную Беллатрикс Лестрейндж.

Том планировал ее слегка придушить до потери сознания, но нам повезло — тетя Белла спала.

Я превратилась в себя, на полную при помощи базовых навыков Окклюменции блокируя мысли и эмоции, и стянула с плеча бездонную сумку. Нашла заготовленный шприц с глотком живой смерти и уже почти привычно затолкала бессознательное тело внутрь рюкзака. Накинула его на плечи, и Том превратил нас обратно.

Мы подоспели к пристани как раз незадолго до отправки на берег мусора. Обратный путь был не таким комфортным, но не суть. Я вылезла из контейнера и на бешеных скоростях понеслась прочь.

***

Белла очнулась в переулке неподалеку от Гринготтса. Голова ее была ясна и легка. Она пригладила волосы, оправила новую мантию и уверенно направилась в банк.

А спустя полчаса вышла оттуда с чашей, завернутой в серую тряпицу.

Это был мой первый Империус.

***

Беллатрикс Лестрейндж добровольно явилась в Аврорат на следующий день после побега. Она ровным счетом ничего не помнила и слабо понимала, как очутилась в Аврорате.

Газеты стояли на ушах: сбившиеся с ног в поисках тети Беллы дементоры проворонили еще одного заключенного. Барти Крауч, сын чиновника Барти Крауча-старшего, он же Пожиратель смерти, он же узник Азкабана, воспользовался шумихой и дал деру. 

Общественность была в ужасе, а мы с Томом присоединили четвертую часть к его несчастной душе.

***

Мы все провернули за два дня — я и не успела опомниться. И лишь спустя сутки ко мне начало потихоньку приходить осознание того, что я сделала.

Превратилась в змею.

Тайно проникла в Азкабан.

Накачала зельем и похитила сумасшедшую преступницу.

С успехом и без угрызений совести применила одно из трех темных заклятий, запрещенных Всемирной Организацией Волшебников.

Практически ограбила банк.

Стерла память человеку.

Всерьез задумывалась над тем, чтобы не возвращать Беллу в тюрьму.

Подралась по этому поводу с Томом. Теперь у меня снова короткие волосы.

— Знаешь, Том, — прошепелявила я, выпивая очередную порцию костероста. — Во-первых, никогда больше не выбивай мне зубы, — я умолчала о ссадине на щеке и вывихнутом пальце. И, кажется, трещине в ребре. Ему-то хорошо, призраку — сколько его не колоти, ни жги, ни режь — на нем ни царапины. Как же я надеюсь на то, что после следующего хоркрукса он вместе со способностью лупить меня сможет испытывать и на себе все прелести драки!

— Я уже извинялся, — пробурчал он без настроения.

— Во-вторых, меня немного пугает то, что мы делаем.

— Тебя пугает, что ты становишься похожей на меня.

— Я не боюсь походить на тебя. Я боюсь походить на Волдеморта, — сказала я.

— Думаешь, я этого не боюсь?! — психанул Том. — Знаешь, давай просто помолчим, ладно?

— Прекрасно!

Я встала из-за стола. Пойду пройдусь, что ли. Сделаю вид, что его нет рядом.

Впервые за долгое время меня дико бесило, что от него нельзя отвязаться.

— Юной хозяйке Гертруде не следует разговаривать с призраком вслух, — сказал Кричер, подавая мне пуховую куртку.

Прекрасно.


	33. Анализируй это

— Привет!

Не знаю, как она увидела меня под чарами незаметности. Вероятно, я все еще была расстроена и рассеяна после вчерашней ссоры с Томом и допустила брешь в заклинании.

— Мисс Дюсолей, — вспомнила я, вытаскивая наушники из ушей. Обычно я не позволяла себе бегать с музыкой, но сегодня настроение было крайне паршивое.

— Рита, — она открыто улыбнулась, протягивая руку в перчатке с обстриженными пальцами. На ней был спортивный костюм и кроссовки. — Не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь?

Сперва я хотела ее послать, но передумала. Я соскучилась по общению с живым человеком. Хорхе не в счет — днем он учился, а вечерами пропадал с группой или катал девчонок на своем… байке.

К тому же у Риты были обалденные кроссовки.

— Магглокровка? — спросила я.

— Как догадалась? — не обиделась она.

— Чистокровные консерваторы не признают спорта, кроме квиддича и шахмат, — я приглашающе кивнула головой. — Побежали.

Рита была в хорошей форме. Складывалось ощущение, что физические нагрузки для нее привычны. Мы навернули несколько кругов и повисели на турниках.

— Не хочешь позавтракать? Я знаю одну кофейню неподалеку — там делают облепиховые кексы, пальчики оближешь, — предложила она, когда мы вернулись на площадь Гриммо. Я пожала плечами. — Тогда зайду через час!

***

Кексы и правда были ничего. И Рита тоже. Она не лезла с дурацкими вопросами, как школьный и полицейский психологи. Мы вообще не обсуждали меня — просто болтали обо всякой отвлеченной чепухе.

Она закончила Хог семь лет назад — Гриффиндор — и стажировалась в Св.Мунго.

— Знаешь Лонгботтомов? — спросила я. Родители Невилла потеряли рассудок в войне. Из хроник я знала, что Беллатрикс Лестрейндж пытала их, пока они не сошли с ума.

— Знаю, — сказала она.

— Это сделала моя тетка.

Я уткнулась в чашку чая с корицей и медом.

— Ты боишься стать, как она?

Я боюсь стать, как Темный Лорд.

— Мое любопытство и страсть выходят за рамки того, что принято считать допустимым. Но я никогда не хотела причинять боль другим людям. Даже тем, кого ненавижу.

— Ненависть очень сильное чувство, — заметила Рита. — Оно разрушает душу.

— Ты права. Но она служит напоминанием.

— Ты говоришь о Том-кого-нельзя-называть?

Том сидел за соседним пустым столиком и не смотрел в нашу сторону. Делал вид, что не слушает.

— Я бы с удовольствием не слушал, — мрачно сказал он.

— Есть тот, кто причинил мне зла больше, чем Темный Лорд. Я говорю о Дамблдоре.

— Я заметила напряжение между вами, — сказала Рита.

Я хмыкнула.

— Почему они пригласили тебя?

— Они не могут с тобой справиться, — Рита мне подмигнула.

— А ты сможешь? — хохотнула я.

— Нет. Только тебе решать, как себя вести.

Я вскинула брови.

— Тогда зачем ты здесь?

— Поговорить. Когда-то и я была запутавшимся подростком. Мне просто нужен был кто-то, кто мог выслушать. В то время как взрослые только лишь воспитывали и поучали.

— Думаешь, мне не с кем поговорить?

— Думаю, ты умнее сверстников, чтобы они смогли тебя понять. А взрослым просто не доверяешь.

— Тебе я тоже не доверяю. Мне просто было скучно, — я скрестила руки на груди.

— Ну, сегодня у меня выходной, и мне тоже нечем заняться, — сказала Рита. — Как насчет магазинов? Знаешь, что Найк выпустил новую коллекцию зимних спортивных костюмов?

Я соскочила со стула. Сто лет не была в Найке!

***

— Я не против вернуться в Хог, — сказала я, когда вечером мы расставались у метро. — Но они ждут, что я буду соблюдать их правила. А меня коробит играть по-честному с жуликами. Дамблдор опять будет плести интриги, МакГонагалл ему подпевать. Сириус, как теленок, только хлопает глазами. А Снейп… Снейп слишком занят собственными переживаниями, чтобы поддерживать диалог.

— А как же твои друзья? Разве не стоит пожертвовать бессмысленным чувством вседозволенности ради лучшего школьного времени?

— Я не готова следовать всем правилам, но согласна не перегибать, как последний раз. Борзеть не буду, но и подчиняться тоже, можешь так Дамблдору и сказать.

— Тебе нужно что-то делать со своей ненавистью, Грета.

— Как раз думала отправиться в Тибет изучать дзен-буддизм, — фыркнула я. — Так что в следующий раз пиши, когда соберешься в гости — я могу свалить из Англии.

И ведь как в воду глядела.

Мы распрощались. А ночью мне явилась Норвегия.

***

— Нам не надо туда соваться, — категорично настаивал Том.

— Значит, он не убил его, — бормотала я, не слушая возмущение Тома и собирая теплые вещи. — Гриндевальд жив.

— Может, уже и нет, — заметил Том, не зная, как еще меня отговорить. — Я был там двадцать лет назад. Условий вообще никаких, а он стар и болен.

— Да-да, и он тебя прогнал, несмотря на все свои лишения. Назвал сопливым выскочкой и прогнал.

— Не смешно.

— Ты потому и не хочешь ехать, — едко сказала я, — что он задел твое самолюбие.

— И вовсе нет!

— И вовсе да. Нет, какая ирония! Какая подстава, я бы даже сказала — быть запертым в собственной тюрьме!

Я затолкала в рюкзак зимний спальник Регулуса.

— Вот чего ты ждешь, а? Двадцать лет назад он уже был спятившим стариком.

— А чего ждал ты?

— Что он поделится со мной мудростью. Раскроет тайны Темных искусств. Разболтает секреты Дамблдора, который заточил его в Нурменгарде.

— Каково же было твое разочарование, — издевательски протянула я.

— Он зарядил в меня Ступефаем и скинул в воду. Я едва не утонул и чуть не потерял палочку. Это было очень неприятно. Я мог стать отличным собеседником, но этот умалишенный предпочел провести остаток дней в компании чаек и собственного безумия!

— Утю-тю!

Я застегнула теплую куртку и закинула рюкзак на плечи.

Вперед, к Нурменгарду!


	34. Ограбление банка

— Видишь мыс?

Перекрикивая шум волн и вой ветра, Том указывал на темную точку вдалеке.

— Допустим…

— На глубине около трех дюжин футов есть сквозная пещера. Проплываешь пещеру, выныриваешь к северу — и вуаля — перед тобой остров.

— Мне нужны согревающие чары, чары ускорения, силы, дыхание под водой и подводное зрение, — перечислила я. — На мне первые три, на тебе — подводные приколюхи. Приступим?

— А я себя считал невыносимым ребенком, — пробормотал Том, растирая ладони.

Что я точно поняла — плавание это не мое. Вот прям не мое. Нет, переплыть на спор Темзу еще куда ни шло. Но это был всего лишь сентябрь, вода была в сто тысяч раз теплее, и там не было зверских волн. Если бы не чары — я бы нахрен утонула. И это еще не говоря о том, что я чуть не утопила метлу, пока засовывала ее в бездонную суму на вершине скользкого утеса под сносящим с ног ветром.

Крюк не сразу зацепился за край окна на нефиговой такой высоте, и я вся перематерилась, пока искала специальные перчатки, чтобы не соскользнуть с мокрой от соленых брызг веревки.

— Уф-ф, — я перевалилась через каменный подоконник и без сил сползла по стене. — Папаша, огоньку не найдется? — прохрипела я, заметив в углу старика. Вроде бы даже живого. — Холодно у тебя, как в морге…

— Девочка… — удивленно произнес предполагаемый Гриндевальд, шамкая беззубым, как у меня пару дней назад, ртом.

— Девочка, девочка, — не стала спорить я, обновляя согревающие чары. — Ничего так у тебя зона. Поменьше, конечно, Азкабана. Но меньше не значит хуже, да?

— Ты настоящая? — заинтересовался старик и даже вылез из своего угла, чтобы подойти ближе. Только пальцем еще меня не потыкал.

— Хотелось бы в это верить, — пробормотала я, доставая из сумки коробку сникерсов и термос. Подумала, и нашла завалявшийся на дне милкивей для старика — сникерс его зубы явно не осилят. — Грета Блэк, — представилась я, когда мы оба жадно прикончили шоколадки и литр травяного чая с медом.

— Гелла Гриндевальд, — хихикнул старик, пожимая мою руку.

— Гелла? Серьезно? — офигела я.

— Для друзей, — старик уселся рядом со мной.

— Да-а? — еще больше удивилась я. — Мы теперь друзья?

— Это первая шоколадка за сорок с лишним лет, — прошепелявил Гелла. — Еще, кстати, есть?

Я порылась в рюкзаке и выгребла на свет весь запас сладостей — а был он весьма обширным: начиная от имбирного печенья и шоколадных лягушек и кончая чупа-чупсами и порошком Юппи, который я хавала так.

Кажется, после этого Гелла готов был записать меня к себе в родственники и завещать все имущество.

— Ну, так что? Чего хочешь, девочка? — спросил он, умяв добрую половину конфет.

— Хочу, чтобы у тебя щас сахарный диабет не начался, — сказала я, пораженная его прожорливостью. Дамблдор что, совсем его тут не кормит?

— Хорошая какая, надо же, — хихикнул старик и неожиданно рявкнул: — Говори, зачем пришла!

— Готовься к купанию, — вздохнул Том.

— На Нурменгард хотела поглазеть. Потом пошел слух, что ты тут срок мотаешь, грех было не зайти познакомиться, — пожала я плечами.

— Надо же. И не врешь ведь. Надо же, — удивлялся Гелла. — Как нашла?

Из его глаз вдруг исчезло слабоумие. Они сканировали меня с ног до головы, и я вдруг подумала, что ему не нужна легиллименция, чтобы видеть, вру я ему или нет.

— Знакомый рассказал.

— Белый что ли? — вскинулся он.

— Кто?!

— Ну, Альба, Белый.

— Нет, не Дамблдор, — дошло, наконец, до меня.

— Тогда кто? Этот что ли, заходил тут ко мне пару дюжин лет назад… Как его… Волан де Морт?

— Волдеморт, хочешь сказать? — уточнила я на всякий случай и морально приготовилась купаться. — Да, он.

— Пронырливый был мальчишка, — улыбнулся вдруг Гелла. — Только больно злой. Выгнал я его.

— Да он просто дурак был. Не понимал нифига в колбасных обрезках, — отмахнулась я.

— А сейчас понимает? — заинтересовался Гелла.

— Я его учу, — я подмигнула старику, и он хрипло расхохотался.

— А ты ничего, — оценил Гриндевальд. — Хочешь за меня замуж?

Вот это нежданчик.

— Я уже замужем, — я показала ему татуху на запястье.

— Неудивительно, неудивительно, — опечалился старик. — Но мужа всегда можно отравить, если надоел, — предложил он.

— Не получится. Он мой друг, — отказалась я.

Гриндевальду понравился мой ответ.

— Встреть я тебя полтос лет назад, не стал бы связываться с мировым господством.

Полтос. Надо же.

— Ой, не ври. Просто у тебя женщины не было дольше, чем шоколада. И мне, между прочим, двенадцать!

— И правда, что-то я брешу, — расхохотался Гриндевальд. — У меня есть предложение.

— М-м? — несмотря на торжественность и волнительность момента, у меня начали слипаться глаза. После выматывающего купания и нервов по поводу возможной дуэли с Темным Лордом Гриндевальдом, я вдруг расслабилась от согревающих чар, шоколада и хихиканья со стариком.

— Ты меня освободишь, а я… чего ты хочешь от меня?

— Вечной дружбы? — предположила я, зевая.

— Вассальной клятвы, что ли? — предположил Гелла. — Ну, будет тебе вассальная клятва. Но только не больше, чем на десять поколений вперед!

— Эм… Ну, можно и так… — опешила я.

— Альба хранит ключ от сейфа дома. Домой можно попасть, взяв под Империус домовиху. Она приносит еду раз в неделю. Тебе повезло, потому что следующий раз — завтра. Там же в доме можно взять его волосы для оборотного зелья — они вечно выпадают из его бороды, найдешь в ванной…

— Притормози! — возмутилась я. Даже сон слетел. — Давай по порядку.

— Сам я не могу выбраться из тюрьмы, а знаешь, почему? Из-за этого, — он показал кандалы на запястьях. — Это мое гениальное изобретение. Они не дают мне покинуть этого места. Открывается печаткой, печатка — в сейфе Альбы в Гринготтсе. В сейф можно попасть, только если ты — Альба, и у тебя есть ключ.

— Вау, — оценила я размах его мысли. Гриндевальд предлагал залезть в дом Дамблдора, взяв под Империус его домовиху, похитить ключ из запертого сейфа, потом превратиться в Дамблдора и проникнуть в его хранилище в Гринготтсе.

— Всегда мечтала грабануть банк, — призналась я, доставая из рюкзака спальник.

— Ты что, серьезно?! — психанул оторопело молчавший до этого Том.

«А что такого?»

— Даже мне не приходило в голову освободить Гриндевальда!

«Ну, так он был тебе конкурентом, неудивительно».

— Он тебя обманет, — убежденно сказал Том.

«И ладно. Куда мне уперлась эта вассальная клятва? Что это вообще такое, кстати?»

Том закатил глаза и ушел в другой угол темницы.

Ну, и ладно.

***

План был прост и стопудов.

Сейф мы взломали за час.

Гоблин посмотрел ключ и доставил нас на самый глубокий уровень банка.

Я «волшебными пальчиками» сняла с гоблина защитный амулет и наложила Империус.

Используя ключ, отпечатки и кровь Дамблдора — маленький пузырек дал мне Гелла, — я открыла дверь в хранилище.

Том сказал, что едва я коснусь чего-то в хранилище, начнется бедлам, потому что я — ненастоящий Дамблдор — и слава мерлиновым яйцам.

Поэтому мы нашли печатку, воспоминание о которой передал мне Гелла, схватили ее и драпанули на выход.

Запрыгнули в тележку, и зачарованный гоблин врубил пятую скорость.

В общем-то, не учли мы только того, что дракон окажется быстрее.

Жуткий рев слился с моим воплем, когда моя левая рука вспыхнула, как факел.

Том с десятой попытки потушил волшебное драконово пламя, тележка выскочила наверх к белому свету, и я на максимальном ускорении продрифтовала к выходу.

Том блокировал с дюжину гоблиновых проклятий и пропустил два, прежде чем мы проскользнули через закрывающиеся тяжелые двери, крыльцо и миновали границу усиленного антипортального барьера.

Заколдованная домовиха Дамблдора оперативно подхватила мое кубарем скатившееся тело — быть долговязым старикашкой жутко неудобно! — и переместилась прямиком в Нурменгард.

Гелла с победным воплем забрал печатку и скинул оковы.

— Два слова: живая вода! — сообщил он, прежде чем с легкостью перехватил мой Империус над домовихой, и она унесла его в далекие края.

Ничего не соображая от боли, я хлопнула в ладоши, вызывая Кричера.

Ну и денек.


	35. Амнистия

Я провалялась в лихорадке почти неделю, когда Кричер принес с почты сверток в плотной бумаге. Внутри обнаружилась баночка густой золотистой мази.

«С пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления», — гласила витиеватая надпись на внутренней стороне упаковки. И узорчатая буква «Г».

— Вот видишь! — хотела воскликнуть я, но из моего горла вырвался только сип. Том фыркнул. — А ты говорил, мы больше никогда о нем не услышим…

Хорхе, умничка, приглядывал за мной. Я наотрез отказалась идти в больницу и пускать к себе целителей. Ожог драконьим пламенем на том месте, где подпалили лже-Дамблдора, был основательным палевом.

Моя проделка взорвала все газеты. Ограбление Гринготтса — второе за два года, немыслимо! Эффект подпортил только Дамблдор, который официально заявил, что украдено ничего не было. Конечно, не мог же он сказать, что сперли ключ от тюрьмы Гриндевальда, которого он якобы кокнул полтос лет назад. Впрочем, Рита Скитер этому заявлению не поверила и нафантазировала такого… что лучше бы Дамблдор сказал правду.

Когда через пять дней лечения «живой водой» — мазью неизвестного состава, — мой ожог начал затягиваться, а лихорадка спала, я впустила в дом Риту Дюсолей. Она давно хотела встретиться, но я была не в состоянии, передавая через Кричера записки о сильной простуде и осенней депрессии. Не очень хорошее послание для психолога, который должен был дать положительное заключение о твоей нормальности… Но позволить увидеть себя в таком разобранном состоянии я не могла.

— Нашла в вещах бабули гребанную шкатулку пандоры, — пояснила я Рите, когда Кричер достал из духовки облепиховые кексики — тесто, конечно, делал Пигли — вкуснее него никто не готовил.

— Я пришла сказать, что ты можешь вернуться в Хогвартс. 

— Дамблдор разрешил?

— Все переживают за тебя. Министерство уже который раз интересуется твоей судьбой.

Я хмыкнула и размешала мед в ореховом чае.

— Снейп грозил, что меня отдадут в приют.

Меня все еще веселила эта угроза.

— Не думаю. Но заигрывать с ними ни к чему. Ведь проблемы будут у Сириуса.

Я нахмурилась.

— Вот и пусть он хоть раз попробует их решить самостоятельно.

— Уверена, что ты его любишь, — сказала Рита.

Я прищурила глаза и пристально посмотрела на нее. Рита не смутилась под моим взглядом. Но почему-то мне подумалось, что Сириус все же порвал с семикурсницей. И нашел кого-то постарше. И Рита как раз была рыжей, в его вкусе. Что ж, я от психологической поддержки откосила, и она досталась папочке.

— Вернусь в Хог, как только вылечусь. Вдруг я заразная?

Рита вздохнула и не стала настаивать на том, чтобы я отправилась в больницу.

А она правда ничего.

***

«Как думаешь, Дамблдор догадывается о том, что это я грабанула его хранилище?» — спросила я у Тома через неделю, когда смогла шевелить рукой. Мы были в подвалах и пытались заставить руку двигаться. Ненавижу драконов.

— На его месте я бы не исключал такую версию, — сказал Том, делая выпад наколдованной палкой. Я неуклюже отбила, удерживаясь от искушения перехватить палку в правую руку и надолбать Тому по голове. Он все еще дулся, чем здорово меня бесил.

«А на его месте ты бы сильно разозлился?»

— Если бы ты освободила моего злейшего врага из темницы, куда я так элегантно его посадил? Еще бы!

Я хмыкнула и отскочила в сторону, едва не получив по шее.

«Но признайся, освободили мы его тоже элегантно, да?»

— То-то ты рукой шевелить не можешь, — едко заметил Том.

«Это от неопытности. Мое первое ограбление банка, что ты хочешь».

— Признаю, у тебя неплохо получается освобождать узников. Сириус, Беллатрикс, теперь Гриндевальд. Можно открыть собственный бизнес. 

«Беллу мы вернули».

— И поверь, это было правильно решение. Эта женщина больна. Даже забудь, что она твоя тетка.

«И все же…»

— Даже! И! Не думай! — с каждым возгласом Том делал резкий и сильный выпад, и в конце я больно получила палкой по ногам.

«Знаешь, какой еще бизнес я могу открыть? — спросила я, когда через час наполучала по первое число и решила, что на сегодня хватит. — По спасению неблагодарных Темных Лордов!»

***

— Блэк! — вместо приветствия очень угрожающе заявил Снейп, недовольно оглядывая меня с ног до головы.

Был конец ноября, когда он появился на пороге.

— Профессор, — я перебрала струны на гитаре — получалось не так хорошо, как до встречи с драконом, но уже лучше, чем в начале выздоровления.

— Объясните, почему вы еще не в школе?! — прошипел он, и я заметила, что он при этом успел оглядеть гостиную. Наверняка еще и оценил степень опасности артефактов на полках и узнал половину обитателей картин на стенах. 

— Вы так и не пообещали мне танец, — грустно произнесла я, наигрывая печальную мелодию. Настроение было не самое радужное. Я все же надеялась, что Гриндевальд даст о себе знать. Хотя бы заглянет в гости. Но после той посылки с мазью от него не было ни слуху, ни духу. Я только надеялась, что это не потому, что его нашел Дамблдор. Не сказать, чтобы я чего-то от него хотела. Вообще, просто поболтать было бы достаточно — хоть он и был безумным стариком, с ним было весело. Он напоминал мне одновременно Арка и мою шпану из Литтл Уининга, и он стебал над Дамблдором. И не нудил и не впадал в долгую задумчивую меланхолию, как любил делать Том.

— Не паясничайте! Немедленно собирайте вещи!

— Вы соскучились? 

— Блэк!!!

Я вздохнула и крикнула:

— Кричер! Собери мне вещи в школу.

Появившийся эльф кивнул, недружелюбно покосился на Снейпа и исчез.

— Ну, хоть чуть-чуть-то соскучились? — с улыбкой спросила я.

— И не надейтесь. Я до последнего выступал за ваше исключение.

— А сейчас уговариваете вернуться.

Снейп привычно пошел пятнами. Ох, как мне этого не хватало!

— Я не собираюсь это комментировать.

Я пожала плечами. Появился Кричер с рюкзаком.

— Книги, — напомнил Том.

— Принеси книги из подвала, — велела я эльфу, заталкивая гитару в рюкзак.

Кричер быстро метнулся за «Продвинутой Окллюменцией» и «Сто модификаций Империус. Издание второе, дополненное». Мы с Томом тренировали вчера некоторые приемы.

— Что у вас за книги?! — успел заметить Снейп, прежде чем я сунула их в суму. — Блэк, это темная магия.

— Да, это темная магия. А я Блэк, как вы сами заметили. Не вижу никакого противоречия.

— Однажды вы окажетесь в Азкабане, помяните мое слово.

Была недавно, ничего интересного.

Но я, конечно, сдержалась от комментария.

В отличие от Геллы, Снейп шутку точно бы не оценил.

***

Сириус затащил меня в свой кабинет сразу после прибытия в Хог.

— Ты меня очень обидела, — сказал он.

Я фыркнула.

— Надеюсь, ты не пошел искать утешения у Дамблдора?

Он надулся.

— Вот скажи мне только одно: почему меня ты не пустила в дом, а Снейпа — пустила?!

Кажется, это больше всего ранило его самолюбие.

— Базара нет, скажу. Снейп приходил, обзывался, плевался ядом и шипел, как василиск. В общем, вел себя, как обычно. А ты при последнем нашем разговоре строил из себя крутого папочку-взрослого и пытался учить меня жизни.

— Но…

— А права у тебя на это нет никакого, — перебила я его. — Напомнить, почему? Ты мне отец только формально. Ты меня — не воспитывал, ты обо мне — не заботился. Ты сидел в Азкабане гребанные десять лет и жалел себя. Кто тебя вытащил? Я. Кто не дал роду Блэк захиреть на корню? Не поверишь, опять я. И кто кого должен поучать, м? Мы, Сириус, в самом начале договорились, — я ткнула пальцем ему грудь, — что ты не лезешь в мою жизнь. Она протекает отдельно от твоей. Я готова с тобой дружить, но уж точно не на таких условиях. Давай, выключай папочку, заигрался, — я отвернулась от офигевшего Сириуса и ушла.

«Ни слова», — сказала я Тому, когда мы вышли в коридор.

— Молчу.

***

— Да наконец-то! — завопил Фред Уизли, когда мы с Малфоем ввалились в гостиную Гриффиндора.

— Хе-хей! — Джордж и Ли налетели меня обнимать.

— Надеюсь, тебя больше не исключат, — порадовалась моему возвращению Гермиона.

А я, оказывается, по ним соскучилась. Вытаскивать из тюрем узников, грабить банки и поедать шоколад в компании Гриндевальда, конечно, интересно. Но тусоваться в компании моей хогвартской шайки намного веселее!


	36. Ученья свет

— Здрассьте, профессор, — вежливо поздоровалась я, заходя в кабинет Снейпа на следующий вечер.

— Блэк, — мрачно уронил Снейп, складывая домашние задания стопочкой и придавливая их чернильницей. Ну, да, все помнят тот раз, когда стопка пергамента искупалась в жиже из-под ужастиков с полок. Так то была случайность, что ж теперь каждый раз припоминать-то.

— Знаете, профессор, я хотела попросить не подкалывать Сириуса по поводу того, что это вы притащили меня в Хог, а не он, — попросила я предельно вежливо.

— Вы опоздали со своей просьбой, Блэк, — с очень невозмутимым видом ответил Снейп.

— Что ж вы за человек-то такой, — вздохнула я, садясь на стул, и он поморщился.

— А вы? Что вам еще надо? — тоскливо спросил он.

У меня был весьма обширный список ответов, но я не стала его бесить.

— Я хочу дополнительные занятия по Зельеварению.

— Вы имеете в виду мой предмет, Зелья? — вскинул брови Снейп. — Вы не только не сварили за полтора года ни одного нормального зелья, но еще и не удосужились выучить название дисциплины.

Ну как, ни одного. Это он про напиток жидкой смерти не знает.

— Сегодня даже у Лонгботтома получилось что-то путевое, а у меня — нет. Мне надоело быть лошарой.

— Как же без вас было хорошо, Блэк, — Снейп скрестил руки на груди. В глазах его была вселенская печаль. — Зачем вам это?

— Ну, мне нравится бесить вас, — призналась я. — Это была шутка, простите. Я думаю поступать в школу авроров после Хога, — соврала я.

На самом деле причина была в том, что качественные зелья продавали только в официальных аптеках. То, что я покупала в шарашках Лютого переулка и магазинчиках Черного рынка, иногда было до того коряво сварено, что у меня возникала мысль, что даже я бы сварила лучше. И это уже не говоря о том, что некоторых зелий, о которых я читала в книгах, не продавалось ни там, ни там. Например, снадобье, снимающее Империус. Думаю, оно не пользовалось популярностью оттого, что мало кому хватало воли, чтобы осознать, что они под заклятием, а после этого еще и выпить его. Нет, в Лютом переулке, конечно, была крутейшая аптека, где продавали супер-темномагические зелья высокого качества. Но ее хозяином был полудемон, подобный Изгоняющему. Он всегда пялился на меня так, будто видит насквозь, и я старалась заходить туда только при крайней необходимости.

— С вашим образом жизни, Блэк, я буду крайне удивлен, если вы доучитесь до седьмого курса.

— Имеете в виду, что меня все же исключат, или что я отброшу копыта? — уточнила я.

— А вот на этот вопрос я даже затрудняюсь вам ответить.

Я хмыкнула. Надо же. Снейп спрятал иголки, и мы нормально беседуем. Что за чудесные перемены?

— Уверена, что в любом случае вы будете скучать.

— И не надейтесь.

— Я думаю, вы даже заплачете, если я случайно убьюсь.

— Вы слишком много о себе думаете, — процедил Снейп, и я кожей почувствовала, что он приближается к градусу закипания.

Я кротко улыбнулась и спрятала глаза. Он точно расстроится, если я погибну. Определенно.

— Приходите по пятницам после уроков.

— Но по пятницам кино! — возмутилась я.

— Тогда в субботу до обеда.

— В субботу футбол.

— В воскресенье? — сквозь зубы предложил Снейп.

— В воскресенье я тусуюсь с папочкой.

— Тогда учите предмет самостоятельно! — рявкнул Снейп.

— Но вы специально выбираете время, занятое социальной жизнью! — проныла я.

— Я не виноват, что социальная жизнь важнее для вас, чем Зелья, — мстительно сказал Снейп.

Я тяжело и длинно вздохнула и принялась смотреть на него жалобным взглядом. 

Он не поддавался, и я еще раз вздохнула и достала из кармана сверток.

— Ладно. Разберусь сама. Но я в любом случае хочу вручить вам подарок.

Зря я везла ее из Норвегии, что ли.

— Что это?! — Снейп округлил глаза, пялясь на традиционную норвежскую шапку. Я сперва хотела выбрать ему с узором из совокупляющихся оленей, но потом остановилась на нейтральном рисунке слизеринских цветов. С оленями досталась Сириусу.

— На матчи ходить будете, — скромно предположила я и собралась уходить.

— Жду вас по понедельникам, в шесть! — донеслось мне вслед. — И гадость эту свою заберите.

Я хмыкнула и вышла.

Шапка ему определенно пойдет.

***

— Эй, Грета, посмотри сюда! — окликнули меня, и в следующую секунду я была ослеплена вспышкой фотика.

Колин Криви, первогодок с Райвенкло, и в сентябре таскался за мной по пятам, иногда мешая моей тайной темной жизни. А теперь еще и обзавелся фотиком.

— Сириус научил меня, как проявлять фотографии, чтобы они двигались! Правда классно?! — восхищался он.

— Ошизенно, — прокомментировала я, садясь в самом углу рядом с Малфоем, Гермионой и близнецами. Это был первый традиционный вечер у Сириуса со дня моего возвращения. Вчера я была слишком зла на него, позавчера — болтала со Снейпом, а потом пялилась в «Теорию Приготовления Зелий». Но сегодня, после миллиардного нудного напоминания Гермионы, что пора бы наверстывать пропущенную школьную программу, приперлась в его кабинет.

Сириус дулся и демонстративно не смотрел в мою сторону.

— Начнем с Чар? — предложила я, и Гермиона деловито достала пухлую тетрадь с лекциями.

— Эй, а может, для начала пару песен? — предложил Ли.

— Нам слишком многое надо наверстать, — строго осекла его Гермиона, едва я только открыла рот, чтобы сказать, что как раз выучила новую.

— Гермиона дело говорит, — сказал Том, устраиваясь на подоконнике.

***

Отдел по работе с несовершеннолетними прислал своего психолога. Худая высокая женщина лет сорока в очках смотрела строго и чем-то напоминала МакГонагалл. Она должна была выяснить степень моей проблемности для того, чтобы Министерство приняло меры.

— Какую последнюю книгу вы прочли, мисс Блэк? — задавала она вопросы из своего списка.

«Проклятья ирландских друидов в современности». Не подходит. До этого — книга, полностью посвященная заклятию Империус. Параллельно — «Продвинутая Окклюменция». Блин. Вспоминай, Грета, что тебе попадало в руки безобидного-то.

— Эм… Атлас анатомии человека, — порывшись в памяти и добравшись до первого курса, сказала я.

Брови взлетели на костлявый лоб.

— Могу я спросить, чем вас заинтересовала эта тема?

— Собираюсь податься в целители, — сочинила я, хоть это и было чем-то типа правды. Анатомией я заинтересовалась после случая с единорогом. И с тех пор знание того, что именно я себе отбила, сломала, надорвала, здорово помогало при самолечении.

— А что насчет художественной литературы?

Ой. Это надо помощнее ретроспекцию.

— Сказки братьев Гримм… — неуверенно вспомнила я. Мне было семь, и я сидела с младшей сестрой Сэма.

— Вы имеете в виду эти жестокие кровавые истории, сочиненные магглами? — строго спросила она.

— Вы что-то имеете против магглов? — копируя ее тон, задала я встречный вопрос.

— Вы когда-нибудь убивали насекомых, мисс Блэк? — перешла она к следующему вопросу, сверившись со списком. 

— Следующий вопрос будет про животных, — предупредил Том, стоя у нее за спиной и подглядывая в бумажку. — А потом, кажется, тебе предстоит пройти тест на социопатию.

«Это что еще за хрень такая?»

— Ну, социопат — это типа псих и маньяк, — не очень уверенно ответил Том. — По крайней мере, так мне объясняли в приюте, когда я с треском провалил этот тест.

— Паучков, — вздохнула я в ответ на выжидающий взгляд из-за очков. — Только паучков. Животных не мочила.

***

— Как прошло?! — взволнованно спросил Сириус, выцепив меня сразу после беседы с мисс Роджерс.

— Поди угадай, — пожала я плечами.

Учитывая то, что Том подсказывал мне правильные ответы в тесте на социопатию, и тонну вранья, должно получиться нормально. Хотя кто их, психологов, разберет.

Сириус помялся, повздыхал и уселся на стол в кабинете.

— Я тоже терпеть не мог, когда родители навязывали мне свое мнение. И даже ушел из дома в шестнадцать лет. Я просто хочу сказать, что понимаю твою злость, — сказал он. — Но и ты меня пойми. Ты ведешь себя… пугающе. Я беспокоюсь. Все беспокоятся.

— Чего вы боитесь? — я скрестила руки на груди.

— Что ты наделаешь глупостей!

— Я не боюсь ошибок, — пожала я плечами.

— Некоторые ошибки невозможно исправить, Грета, — печально сказал Сириус, и отросшие в новую модную прическу волосы упали ему на глаза. — А правда в том, что ты обладаешь слишком большими возможностями, чтобы совершать маленькие ошибки.

Его слова были отражением моих тяжелых октябрьских мыслей и страхов.

— Он прав, — тихо сказал Том, пряча лицо в тени.

Я нахмурилась, кусая губу. А потом встряхнула головой и, поддавшись забытому с уходом Арка порыву, запрыгнула на стол рядом и уткнулась лицом в его плечо.

Сириус все сделал правильно. Он просто пожалел меня.

Оказывается, этого мне и не хватало.


	37. Мэри Кристмас

— Смотрите, Блэк. После того, как вода с хвостами пятнистых ящериц закипела, вы выжидаете две минуты. Время можно не засекать, если вы понимаете процесс. Когда вы режете хвосты поперек, фермент попадает в зелье быстрее, если вдоль — медленнее. Видите, вода стала красной? Нужно еще секунд тридцать, прежде чем добавить толченых жуков. Знаете, почему жуки должны быть толчеными?

— Потому что если бросить так, они взорвутся.

— А почему?

— Потому что эта красная хрень не успеет прореагировать с фигней внутри жука, чтобы нейтрализовать взрывную реакцию с фигней снаружи жука.

— Блэк! — Снейпа до глубины души коробили мои ответы.

— Не придирайтесь. Я не могу так сходу запомнить все эти названия. Хватит и того, что я начала въезжать в логику! — огрызнулась я, следя за песочными часами и добавляя жуков в назначенное время.

Чем дольше я занималась со Снейпом и учебником по Теории Зелий, тем больше понимала: зельеварение — это не набор бессмысленных действий, как я считала раньше. Это логика. Простая логика.

Ну, и знание миллионов мелочей о каждом ингредиенте и его реакциях с другими веществами.

Пока что зазубривание толстенного Справочника простейших реагентов, который дал мне Снейп, продвигалось очень тяжело.

***

Колин Криви был очень увлекающимся мальчишкой.

И я не говорю об увлечении мной и фотоаппаратом. Помимо этих двух маний, он до безумия любил скейт. В Хоге кататься можно было только по коридорам, и поэтому об этом его увлечении не особенно кто знал. Кроме пятикурсников со Слизерина, которых Криви как-то сбил в коридоре на своей доске, после чего наполучал по шее, а скейт лишился колесиков.

Колин рыдал горькими слезами, оплакивая свою доску и прощаясь с мечтой стать крутым скейтером.

В таком состоянии я нашла его по дороге в Гриффиндор.

— Чего сопли жуешь, папарацци?

Он рассказал мне свою печальную историю, и я забрала бесколесную доску, годную теперь только на то, чтобы выбить обидчикам зубы. Но от насилия меня отвлекла другая, более интересная идея.

Я хлопнула в ладоши и вызвала Кричера.

— Хорхе дома?

Кричер утвердительно кивнул, гордо игнорируя магглокровного Криви, а я нацарапала записку и вручила ее вместе со скейтом эльфу. Он исчез, а Криви посмотрел на меня, как на спасителя рода человеческого.

— Починим твой скейт, не ссы, — утешила я его. — А пока пошли со мной в Гриффиндор, близнецы Уизли тестируют кровопускательные конфеты.

***

— Блэк!

Я подпрыгнула и чуть не свалилась со стула, в последний момент сдержав порыв запустить Ступефаем в источник звука.

— Профессор? — я сонно проморгалась и выпрямилась на стуле, краем глаза замечая, как Гермиона закатила глаза и сделала вид, что со мной незнакома.

— Чем это вы таким занимались ночью, Блэк, что позволяете себе спать на моем уроке?! — негодовал Снейп.

— Слишком длинное предложение, — пробормотала я и добавила на его хмурый взгляд: — Исследовала феномен полтергейста, профессор.

— Другими словами, мучили Пивза! — расшифровал Снейп. — Директор еще в прошлом году запретил вам над ним издеваться. Отработка, мисс Блэк.

— Можно только у вас, а не с Филчем? — попросила я, устраивая голову на согнутой руке на столе. Что-то я правда не выспалась. Всю ночь варила это зелье против Империуса, в итоге расплавила котел, Кричер утром бегал покупать мне новый. Василиск опять же надышался едкого пара и шипел матом на парселтанге.

— Это не вам решать, наглая вы девчонка! — рявкнул Снейп.

Но отработку назначил у себя.

Еще бы. У него срывался план по перечным зельям для Больничного Крыла, и он грузил меня этой монотонной фигней, чтобы я оттачивала навыки зельеделия.

Было в этом что-то… Не знаю, что, но что-то в этом было.

***

— Эй, Грета! — в коридоре меня окликнул Ли. Я оглядела празднично украшенный коридор, убедилась, что надо мной нет омелы, и остановилась. — Ты идешь сегодня к Сириусу?

— Нет, у меня свиданка со Снейпом, — я помахала тяжеленным Справочником.

— Что-то сильно часто стала к нему ходить, — разочарованно протянул Ли.

То же самое мне вчера сказал Сириус. И вовсе нечасто. По понедельникам были дополнительные занятия, а сейчас я шла на отработку.

— Так у нас любовь-морковь, — пожала я плечами.

— Фу-у, — не оценил юмора Джордан. Помялся и спросил: — А ты не остаешься в Хогвартсе на каникулы?

— Нет, Сириус тащит меня на моря.

Меня и Риту Дюсолей. Я так и знала. Я так и знала.

Причем сам Сириус еще об этом не сказал — я видела три билета на самолет в сумке папочки. До Кубы было дохрена далеко, чтобы аппарировать, и Сириус спалился.

— М-м, — протянул Ли.

— Сейчас он позовет тебя на Рождественский бал, — сказал Том, скучающе глядя в окно.

— А ты в курсе, что в этом году директор решил устроить Рождественский бал? — спросил Ли.

— В курсе.

Потому что на нем выступает группа из Магистратуры. Угадайте, кто соло-гитарист. Правильно.

Думаю, идея Дамблдора была напрямую связана с тем, чтобы выцепить Хорхе и поболтать с ним с глазу на глаз. Я его, правда, уже об этом предупредила и взяла честное слово, что он не перекинется с Дамблдором ни единым словом. Ни словечком.

— Хочешь пойти со мной? — выпалил Ли.

— Разве к тебе не клеилась девчонка с пятого курса Хаффлпаффа? — изобразила я удивление.

Он с улыбкой пожал плечами.

— Я такой крутой, что ко мне клеятся пятикурсницы, хотя я учусь на четвертом, но я все равно выбираю тебя, — ворчливо прокомментировал Том.

«Не ревнуй. Я все равно ему откажу и пойду с тобой»

Хотя у меня были подозрения, что Том пошел бы с другой девчонкой. Но Гермиону пригласил Сердик Диггори с четвертого курса Хаффлпаффа. По этому поводу я выслушала кучу едких комментариев. Как его, так и Драко Малфоя, который после долгих раздумий позвал Панси Паркинсон, все еще страдавшую моим прыщевым проклятьем.

— Я знаю, что ты всем сказала, что пойдешь одна… — произнес Ли.

Он был третьим, от кого я слышала эту фразу, и единственным, кто не придумал последующие аргументы. 

— Ли, — вздохнула я. — Ну мы же типа друзья. Не надо нам балов и прочей чепухи.

— Так мы и пойдем как друзья, — открыто улыбнулся Джордан.

Тогда я еще не знала, что так говорят все парни, которые хотят тебя склеить. И, по-дружески, согласилась. Дура.

***

— Привет умникам! — заявила я, вваливаясь в гостиную Райвенкло. — Эй, Криви, пс! Пошли со мной, покажу тебе уличную магию.

— Вау! — воскликнул Криви, глядя на зажатый у меня под мышкой скейт. Все так же без колесиков, кстати.

— Рано восхищаешься.

Мы вышли в коридор, за нами увязались четверо моих футболистов и еще с пяток любопытных.

— Смотри.

Я бросила скейт на пол. В падении он перевернулся нужной стороной и завис в четырех дюймах над полом.

— Летающий скейт! — восхитился Криви, чуть не выронив фотик.

— Скорее, левитирующий, — уточнила я, забирая у него зеркалку. — Давай тестируй.

Хорхе намутил специальные руны на доске. Я уже опробовала его — просто супер. И хоть я каталась весьма посредственно, даже захотела себе такой же. Хорхе пообещал сделать мне его к Рождеству.

Криви запрыгнул на доску.

— Вау, — повторил он.

— Чтобы разогнаться, не надо отталкиваться от земли. Просто надави на заднюю часть доски. Чтобы затормозить — на переднюю.

— Вау!!! — завопил Криви, с ветерком уносясь прочь по коридору.

Я вздохнула. Профессор Вектор, заместитель декана, мне этого не простит. А я хотела записаться на Нумерологию со следующего года…

***

Рождественский пир двадцать третьего декабря был шумным и веселым. Все предвкушали бал и выступление супер секси-шмекси рок-группы. Я и не знала, что группа Хорхе так популярна. Я-то думала, они дилетанты, а оказывается, Хорхе присоединился к очень известной тусовке.

Но пока концерт не начался, все обменивались подарками. Над головами изредка пролетали совы, роняя презенты — основная часть поздравлений для остающихся на каникулы учеников будет доставлена послезавтра. Сегодня в основном были подарки из отдаленных частей Англии и из-за границы: на двадцать пятое обещали сильную метель, и некоторые решили подстраховаться.

Я сильно удивилась, когда такой подарок пришел и мне. Передо мной приземлился ворон. В его лапах было пусто.

— Не трогай его! — воскликнул Том, но было поздно. Ворон до крови клюнул мою руку и в тот же миг рассыпался перьями.

Я чихнула и под прицелами удивленных взглядов стряхнула перья со стола, обнаружив небольшой сверток.

Мое сердце забилось чаще.

Кажется, такое уже было.

Я нетерпеливо развернула грубую бумагу. И прочитала поздравительный текст.

«Прости за ворона — он должен был убедиться, что это ты. Ты же не против, что я взял немного твоей крови, пока ты спала у меня в гостях? Думаю, к тебе уже со всех ног бежит Альба. Надевай скорей кольцо, пока не отобрал! Счастливого Рождества. Г.»

Я трясущимися руками открыла маленькую коробочку и нацепила кольцо именно в тот момент, когда рядом затормозил Дамблдор. Его бороду унесло за плечо, а очки сбились. Записка в моих руках вспыхнула, а я ойкнула, когда кольцо больно впилось в мизинец. Кажется, оно тоже попробовало моей крови.

Ох уж эти Темные Лорды.

— Могу я взглянуть на твой подарок, Грета? — мягко спросил Дамблдор, как ни в чем не бывало. Как будто это не он только что перепрыгнул преподавательский стол и промчался через весь зал к моему месту.

— Эм…

Я спрятала руки под стол.

— Пожалуйста, — настаивал Дамблдор, протягивая руку. 

— Да он не на шутку разнервничался, — заметил Том удивленно.

— Я не отдам вам его, — заявила я.

— Боюсь, ты и не сможешь, — также мягко сказал Дамблдор и выжидающе замер с протянутой рукой. Только сейчас я заметила, что в зале повисла гробовая тишина.

Я метнула взгляд на Снейпа, который в напряжении стоял у преподавательского стола. В его руке была палочка. Сириус просто обалдело хлопал глазами.

— Что за драма, не понимаю, — хмыкнула я, доставая руку из-под стола и протягивая Дамблдору.

Вместе с Дамбдором я сама впервые разглядела кольцо. Тонкое, золотое, с витиеватой буквой «Г» и крохотным зеленым камнем. Со стороны ладони на тонком ободке выгравирован вписанный в круг треугольник с биссектрисой.

— Что же ты наделала, Грета, — прошептал Дамблдор и пошатнулся. Я думала, его хватит удар прямо на месте. Я боялась, что он решит отрубить мне палец вместе с кольцом, но он отпустил мою руку и молча вышел из зала. МакГонагалл и Снейп кинулись за ним. Ко мне поспешил Сириус.

— Вот, кажется, и настал момент, когда пора бежать из Британии, — задумчиво заметил Том.


	38. Двенадцать друзей лорда

— Что происходит?! — спросил Сириус, когда выволок меня из зала.

— Дамблдор что-то распсиховался, — пожала я плечами.

— Грета! В чем дело?! От кого это кольцо? — он без спросу схватил меня за руку.

— Не знаю. Я не успела дочитать записку, — соврала я.

— Грета!

Сириус был в отчаянии.

— Сириус, — я взяла его лицо в ладони. — Я тебя люблю. Правда. Но я не могу сказать.

— Тогда я пойду и спрошу у Дамблдора! — психанул Сириус, скидывая мои руки.

Он унесся следом за половиной преподавательского состава, а я тяжело прислонилась к холодной стене.

Интересно, что им всем наплетет Дамблдор. Не расскажет же про Гриндевальда.

***

Кудесник Альба, как называл его Гелла, придумал классную историю. Будто бы он узнал в этом кольце проклятый древний артефакт времен — внимание — Гриндевальда. И он сильно разволновался, что я отброшу коньки на месте. Но, просканировав артефакт, убедился, что это не более чем бутафория. И что я якобы сказала ему, что кольцо мне подарил поклонник. И буква «Г» означает «Гертруда».

Ах, дети такие дети.

— Тебе такой изобретательности еще учиться и учиться, — сказал Том.

Какие мои годы.

***

Когда торжественная часть банкета кончилась, и Дамблдор и компания вернулись в зал, столы сдвинули к стенам, и они заполнились безалкогольными коктейлями и сладостями. Свет вдруг потух, и все взволнованно охнули. А через пару секунд с возвышения, где до того стоял преподавательский стол, раздался металлический вой первого аккорда.

Вспыхнули взлетевшие в воздух прожекторы, осветив сцену с одетыми в кожу и перья музыкантами, и все завизжали.

Да в Хоге фанатели от этой группы почище, чем в том клубе на Хэллоуин. Как их там… «Гиппогрифы»?

Бал оказался веселой тусней.

После первой песни часть свечей в зале загорелась, создавая уютный полумрак. Я еще в середине первой песни отступила в угол, прикрываясь чарами незаметности. Еще не хватало тут плясать с кем-то в обнимку.

Ли крутил башкой, выискивая меня, а я пила себе коктейльчик, вместе с Томом наблюдая, как Гермиона весело смеется над шутками Седрика. Драко тоже за этим наблюдал из другого угла, игнорируя Панси, пытавшуюся вытащить его танцевать.

В принципе, я уже знала репертуар «Гиппогрифов», и только вежливость по отношению к Хорхе держала меня в зале. Мне до смерти хотелось изучить кольцо. За час я не успела понять о нем ровным счетом ничего. Оно и правда не снималась, как и думал Дамблдор. Явное магическое поле не излучало. Что оно значило — непонятно.

— А следующая песня посвящается жене нашего прекрасного соло-гитариста! — выдохнул после седьмой песни солист, а я чуть не выронила бокал из-под четвертого коктейля. Они заиграли что-то дикое, и парень с драматично подведенными глазами запел: — Ещё я толком не запомнил твоего лица, как мы поехали купили два каких-то кольца!

Засранец.

***

— Ты засранец, Хорхе! — так и сказала я, когда еще через песню они оставили парня за синтезатором наигрывать медляк, и пошли отдыхать. Под визг девчонок Хорхе спустился в зал и, раздавая автографы, пробрался ко мне в угол.

— Как ты меня заметил? — удивилась я.

Он с улыбкой показал на свою свадебную татуху. Ох, чувствую, я еще не знаю всех ее бонусов.

— Танец? — предложил он.

Я хмыкнула и приняла его руку, чувствуя на себе взгляды половины девушек зала. И Сириуса. И профессора Снейпа.

— Внимание, легенда, — шепнула я ему на ухо. — Кольцо на моем пальце подарил мне ты, — я показала ему кольцо, и он приподнял брови.

— Да ладно?

— Прислал с вороном, который рассыпался перьями и превратился в коробочку с кольцом и запиской.

— Вот я романтик, — поразился Хорхе. — Сам не ожидал. А теперь серьезно. Мне стоит ревновать?

Я рассмеялась, вспоминая беззубого Гриндевальда.

— Вот к нему точно не стоит.

Хотя, если вспомнить, он предлагал его отравить и взять меня в жены.

— Да ты горячая штучка, — ухмыльнулся Хорхе.

— А ты думал.

— Тебе сейчас, кстати, завидуют все школьницы Хогвартса.

— Я щас описаюсь, — я закатила глаза.

— Еще бы, я крут и популярен.

Я фыркнула.

— Я не о том. Я, кажется, выпила слишком много коктейлей. Извини!

Я выскользнула из его объятий — нам пришлось нехило так обняться, чтобы переговариваться — и помчалась к выходу из зала.

***

Двенадцать девственниц были прикованы к двенадцати столбам. Некоторые из них были совсем детьми — сложно найти невинных девушек в маленьком скучающем городке.

Я стоял в центре этого живого круга, дожидаясь, когда луна достигнет своего пика.

Девицы хныкали и молили о пощаде, но меня никогда не трогали эти человеческие сопли. Пусть скулят, сколько им вздумается. Их участь предрешена. Их ничтожные маггловские жизни послужат великой цели.

Я отсчитывал секунды. Я кожей чувствовал, когда это должно произойти. Я столько к этому готовился. Я был уверен в себе.

Миг. Еще миг.

Пора.

Я раскинул руки, и напевные речи древнего друидского заклятия пронеслись над долиной. Даже девицы смолкли, завороженные красотой момента.

Последнее слово упало в абсолютнейшей тишине. Стих ветер. Замолкли сверчки. Тишина оглушала.

Я поднял руки.

Сейчас.

Двенадцать тел в одночасье разлетелись брызгами крови, омывая древний круг и мое лицо.

Предо мной явился Посланник Тьмы.

— Человек?! — прорычало огромное чудовище, выше меня вдвое. Его закрученные рога упирались в небеса. — Только демоны смеют взывать к Великой Тьме! — его рык сотрясал землю.

Он хотел напасть на меня. Но я не дал ему шанса. Он не смог выйти из круга.

— Отныне ты служишь мне, Посланник! — провозгласил я и не смог сдержать победного смеха.

Я, Лорд Волдеморт, первый человек, покоривший Тьму.

***

— Да хватит орать!!! — в мой балдахин ударилась подушка. — Дура! Дай уже поспать!

Я не обратила внимания на нервную после бала Панси.

Меня трясло. Я отдернула балдахин.

«Том?!»

Том поскуливал, сидя на полу возле кровати.

— Я не хочу, — повторял он, как заведенный. — Я не хочу. Я не хочу…

Я молча затащила его на кровать.

«Успокойся. Это только сон», — я села рядом со свернувшимся калачиком Темным Лордом и прижала холодные трясущиеся пальцы к вискам.

— Это не сон! — его голос сорвался. — Это я разорвал на части двенадцать девочек! Чтобы подружиться с рогатым чудовищем! Это сделал я! Я! Я не хочу жить! Пусть это закончится! Я не хочу больше таких воспоминаний! Не хочу! Не хочу!

А уж я-то как не хочу.

— Это была не ты! — он взорвался рыданиями. — Это был я! И я… так гордился этим! Мне так нравилось! Я не хочу больше! Уничтожь меня! Я снимаю с тебя твою клятву!

Мою руку зажгло. Шрамы от заклятья нерушимого обета вспухли.

Он что, серьезно?!

«Тихо, — я обняла его содрогающееся от рыданий тело. — Все хорошо. Ты жалеешь об этом. Это хорошо».

— Это ничего не меняет!

«Это меняет все».


	39. Злодеи любят сладкое

Мы традиционно плотно набились в купе, и близнецы достали гитару.

Я бы лучше забурилась где-нибудь на полке под заклятьем невидимости и попробовала бы поспать. После бессонной, полной слез ночи, я была не в настроении веселиться и предвкушать Рождество. Выглядела я соответственно. Что странно, Том тоже. Обычно на нем не отражались последствия ночных кошмаров и прочих прелестей жизни. А тут и синяки под опухшими глазами, и царапина на щеке — это он так оригинально пытался самоубиться. Напал на меня, чтобы его прикончило его частью нерушимой клятвы, которую я-то, как раз, не отменила. Пришлось защищаться.

Да еще Дамблдор гипнотизировал меня крайне печальным взглядом весь завтрак. Я ожидала, что он меня вызовет, но нет. Я сто раз проверилась на следящее заклятье, но и его не было. Или я просто нифига не шарила в крутой магии, чтобы его заметить. В общем, все это было странно и жутко действовало на и без того расшатанные нервы.

Близнецы сыграли Джингл бэллз и какую-то матерную песню про Рождество, и гитара, несмотря на мои отнекивания, перешла ко мне.

— Песня. Посвящается моему другу. Моему лучшему другу, если уж на то пошло.

Том нахмурился. Он стоял в коридоре, глядя в окно на летящие мимо заснеженные деревья.

— Усталость, ненависть и боль, безумья темный страх. Ты держишь целый ад земной, как небо, на плечах. Любой из нас безумен — в любви и на войне. Но жизнь — не звук, чтоб обрывать…

— Можешь замолчать? — тихо и расстроенно оборвал меня Том.

— Конец песни, — объявила я и в воцарившейся непонимающей тишине передала гитару Ли. — Простите, ребята, — я встала с крохотного кусочка сиденья между Гермионой и Джинни и протиснулась к выходу из купе.

Надо найти место, чтобы погрустить.

И, по возможности, поспать.

***

Сириус краснел, бледнел и смущался, пока мы ехали в аэропорт.

После очередного тяжелого, душераздирающего вздоха, я его пожалела.

— Да не ссы ты, я знаю, что с нами едет Дюсолей.

— Что?! — Сириус подскочил на сиденье, чуть не проломив башкой стеклянную крышу своей красной тачки. — Откуда ты знаешь?!

— Третий глаз открылся и вещает. Я не против, не дергайся.

Я в миллиардный раз взглянула на таинственное колечко и уставилась в окно. Тоже мне, драма.

***

Пока Сириус и Рита исследовали пляжи, клубы и спальню, я исследовала магический мир Кубы. Надо сказать, что ничего выдающегося он из себя не представлял, кроме крутейшей аптеки в центре Гаваны, где я купила успокаивающую мазь для сгоревшего в первый же день Сириуса и для начавшего дико чесаться пальца с кольцом.

Если прикол был в том, что Гелла подарил мне чесоточное кольцо, то я уже жалею, что спасла его.

За первые два дня я прочесала магическую Гавану вдоль и поперек, и уже думала разочароваться в Кубе и погрузиться с головой в «Расширенную биографию Темного Лорда Гриндевальда», когда Рита решила приобщить меня к маггловскому веселью.

И потащила в клуб, где они с Сириусом зажигали каждый вечер.

И я в принципе перестала удивляться, что Сириус вдруг решил проникнуться танцевальной культурой.

Дело в том, что гаванские танцы — это не танцы. Это такой секс в одежде под зажигательную музыку.

Рита двигалась умопомрачительно. Она была просто бомбой. И если бы мне пришло в голову осуждать Сириуса за внезапный роман… то, взглянув на ее танец, я бы передумала. Да что там — даже в свои двенадцать я понимала, что перед такой огненной девушкой устоять нельзя.

— Рита, — сказала я следующим утром, когда мы валялись на солнышке, а Сириус, от греха подальше, под тентом. — Ты должна меня этому научить.

Рита расплылась в улыбке и обернулась к Сириусу.

— Ты должен мне галлеон!

Сириус уселся, и солнечные очки сползли по его густо смазанному кремом от загара носу.

— Я думал, тебя интересуют только драки, футбол и книжки! — удивился он.

— А я знала, что она нормальная девчонка, — сказала Рита очень довольно.

Я посмотрела на Тома, развалившегося рядом в песочке. На кольцо Гриндевальда.

Да, нормальная.

***

Оказалось, что у меня нет врожденного таланта к танцу. Вот к дракам — это да. Может быть, поэтому мой танец больше походил на демонстрацию приемов боевых искусств?

Том ухохатывался, глядя на мои потуги, Рита не теряла энтузиазма, а Сириуса я сразу выгнала. Нечего тут насмехаться.

Ну, к концу нашего отдыха я почти научилась плавно двигать бедрами. Это было достижение похлеще невербальной магии!

***

Когда мы вернулись в Лондон, кольцо начало зудеть так, что даже мазь не помогала. Я чесалась и материлась, и с досады уже готова была отрезать себе чертов палец, когда кольцо неожиданно… повернулось на пальце. Меня резко дернуло, и мир перед глазами закружился.

А в следующий миг я стояла в незнакомой зале с высокими ажурными потолками, мраморным полом и картинами в полный рост.

— Наконец-то! И где, позволь спросить, тебя носило? Я не мог дозваться до тебя больше недели! — высокий звонкий голос эхом пронесся по зале, и я резко развернулась к его источнику.

— Тишкина етишка!

Двадцатилетняя энергичная версия Геллерта Гриндевальда стояла на ступенях уходящей в бесконечность лестницы и улыбалась коварной и самодовольной улыбкой.

***

— Только не говори, что у тебя ремонт, — проворчала я, все еще смущенная встречей. Гелла наливал мне чай, хитро поглядывая зелеными глазами из-под золотых кудрей, падающих на лицо. Он был… милым. Ладно, что тут говорить, он был сногсшибательным красавчиком с супер-обаятельной улыбкой. Ничего общего с тем беззубым сморщенным стариканом в башне.

— Замок полвека стоял без хозяина, — хмыкнул Гелла, веселясь над моим замешательством. Из соседней залы слышался стук молотков и переругивания ремонтников. Как мне это знакомо. — Ну, как я тебе? Хорош, правда? — он весело расхохотался.

— Ничего так, симпатяшка, — пробормотала я, утыкаясь в чашку. — И как же ты вернул себе молодость? Кровавые жертвоприношения? Темные ритуалы?

Гелла взял свою чашку и закинул ногу на ногу. Лаковые туфли блеснули в огнях тысячи свечей в люстре. Он не только омолодился, он еще и приоделся. Ничего общего с теми лохмотьями.

— Философский камень, детка.

— Да ладно, — усомнилась я. — Единственный в мире философский камень… — я хотела сказать, был уничтожен, но решила, что мы пока не настолько хорошо знакомы, — у Николаса Фламеля.

— Ну, он был единственным до того, как я его украл. Нику пришлось создать второй, — сказал Гридневальд очень гордо.

— Наш пострел везде поспел, — оценила я его проворство.

— Конечно.

Я взяла шоколадную пироженку — весь стол был завален сладостями. Кажется, после сорока семи лет заточения, Темный Лорд никогда не наестся шоколада.

— А вот скажи мне, дорогой Гелла, зачем нужно было с таким пафосом вручать мне колечко? У меня теперь будут неприятности с твоим другом Альбой.

— Я объясню тебе, моя маленькая Грета, — он взял мою руку, где на мизинце было надето неснимаемое кольцо. — Это фамильное кольцо Гриндевальдов. Для моей матери его создал отец. Оно не только перенесет тебя в любой момент, когда бы ты этого не захотела, в мой замок — конечно, если ты не слишком далеко, не на Кубе, например, — добавил он, склонив голову. — Оно, к тому же, обладает весьма интересными свойствами. Пока ты его носишь, я могу в любой момент убить тебя, моя дорогая Грета.

Я выдернула руку из его длинных, как у Снейпа, пальцев.

— Суперский бонус! — возмутилась я. — Сними его немедленно!

— Не беспокойся, тебе ничего не угрожает. Я обещал тебе вассальную клятву, и я тебе ее дам. Только… — он поморщился, — с десятью поколениями я погорячился. Давай на два?

— Семь, — начала торговаться я, хотя так до конца и не поняла, что это за вассальная клятва такая. Просто подумала, что Арку бы это точно понравилось. Звучит так пафосно и серьезно.

— Ладно, семь, — согласился Гелла. — Все равно у меня нет наследников.

— Но я все равно не хочу носить кольцо-убийцу.

Геллу ничуть не смутило мое недовольство.

— О, я тебе расскажу, в чем его прелесть. Как только мы провернули фокус с Нурменгардом, Альба кинулся на поиски. Он прошерстил все мои дома и поместья. Не смог добраться только до этого замка — ведь это фамильный замок, охраняемый магией предков и Камнем Рода. Зато мне пришла целая дюжина писем от него.

— Просил вернуться? — хмыкнула я.

Гриндевальд ухмыльнулся.

— На последнее я ответил. В тот день я послал двух воронов в Хогвартс. Одного для моей дорогой Греты, — он кивнул в мою сторону, — другого — для старого друга Альбуса. Он прочел его после того, как ты получила мой подарок. В нем я пообещал убить тебя, его надежду и главное сокровище, если он не прекратит поиски. Взамен я пообещал не претендовать на мировое господство, не развязывать масштабных войн и не участвовать в интригах.

— И ты сдержишь свое обещание? — удивилась я.

— Поверь, милая Грета, после полувека одиночества и лишений в пронзаемой всеми ветрами темнице, у меня на уме только низменные удовольствия. Комфорт, женщины и хорошая еда.

— И конфеты.

— Конечно.

Я вздохнула.

— И все же знаешь, Гелла. Будет очень печально, если ты меня убьешь, — я помахала рукой с кольцом.

— О, не будь занудой. Прямо сейчас пойдем к Камню Рода! Только Дамблдору не проболтайся, — он галантно подал мне руку.

— Стараюсь вообще с ним не пересекаться, — пробормотала я.

Вассальная клятва оказалась обещанием на Камне Рода взаимной помощи и непричинения вреда между родами Блэк и Гриндевальд. Я подозревала, что это нифига не вассальная клятва, и Том подтверждал мои сомнения. Но мне и до этого было до фени на вассальные клятвы, поэтому я удовлетворилась этим странным ритуалом.

— Еще одно. Я смогу оказаться рядом с тобой, если того захочу, — он показал свой перстень с аналогичной буквой «Г». — Поэтому будь добра внести меня в список гостей в защиту своего дома. Иначе это может быть опасным для нас обоих.

— Ого, — удивилась я. — А ты собираешься приходить поболтать?

Он хмыкнул.

— Видишь ли, все мои старые друзья или уже умерли, или предали меня и посадили в темницу. Мне надо с кем-то говорить, — он подмигнул.

— Ты самый странный тип из всех, кого я знаю! — заявила я, вызывая Кричера.

«Вот видишь Том, а ты говорил, что он меня обманет», — мысленно сказала я, когда мы оказались в моей спальне в доме Блэков.

— Он надел тебе на палец кольцо-убийцу, — едко ответил Том. — Что ты, он просто милашка. Кстати, если ты в него влюбишься, это будет самая большая глупость в твоей жизни, — предупредил он.

— Знаю, — я упала на кровать и мечтательно вздохнула. — Знаю.


	40. Дабл трабл

Северус Снейп гипнотизировал меня весь завтрак первого дня после каникул. Я крутилась на месте и, стараясь не отвлекаться на его страстный ненавидящий взгляд, рассказывала Драко и Гермионе про Кубу. Рядом сидела Джинни с огромным красным цветком в волосах. Гермиона свой такой же нацепить постеснялась.

— Блэк! — поприветствовал меня Снейп, когда я ввалилась вечером в класс на дополнительные занятия.

— Профессор. Как прошли каникулы? — невинно спросила я, доставая из сумки толстенный Справочник.

— Я бы попросил вас больше не поздравлять меня с Днем Рождения! — заявил Снейп.

А что такого? Я всего-то выслала ему совой футболку с магическим принтом пляшущего Че Гевары и открыточку с наилучшими пожеланиями.

— У, какой вы! А я бы вот порадовалась, если бы вы меня поздравили, — я ухмыльнулась, оглядывая набор ингредиентов, которые он мне приготовил, и пытаясь угадать, что мы будем учить сегодня.

— С меня хватило шапки!

— Вы ее носите, кстати? А футболку? Как бы то ни было, мне будет греть душу, что, возможно, она у вас под мантией.

Ох, что-то меня после Кубы понесло-то.

Снейп выпучил глаза.

Том сполз по стене, рыдая от смеха.

— Это, конечно, отвратительно — думать о том, что у Снейпа под мантией, — выдавил он сквозь смех. — Такое только ты могла заявить в лицо. Ох, что-то меня тоже после Кубы понесло, — он вытер выступившие на глаза слезы.

Я пожала плечами. Ну, возможно, я не слишком еще взрослая, чтобы понять, чего они оба так смутились.

***

— Дурацкая игра, — я закатила глаза, когда Рон Уизли третий раз подряд сделал меня в шахматы. Во всем был виноват Том — отказался мне подсказывать, подлец. Он-то игру понимал. А моя логика едва дотягивала до того, чтобы постичь, почему корень зубоцвета нельзя кидать в закипающую воду. И смешивать с корнем лопуха.

— Шахматы это тебе не корень лопуха, — насмехался Том, сидя на пледе, забытом какой-то сентиментальной гриффиндоркой на подоконнике, и в тысячный раз пытался сдвинуть с места покореженный кнат.

«Скажи это Снейпу, он тебе этот корень знаешь куда засунет», — огрызнулась я, усаживаясь рядом с близнецами и как можно дальше — от Ли Джордана, тоскливым взглядом глядящего в мою сторону.

Сириус сегодня тусил с Дюсолей, и посиделки в его кабинете в очередной раз отменились. Я уже миллион раз говорила ему составить расписание, но он же, как обычно — весь такой внезапный.

Джордан взял гитару и принялся напевать какую-то печальную романтическую песню, не сводя с меня взгляда, Фред и Джордж толкали меня локтями с обеих сторон, и все это было уже не смешно. Я резко встала и ушла. Ну их.

— Эй, я его почти сдвинул! — возмутился Том.

«Что-то душа не на месте. Пойдем, потренируем мою левую руку».

— У меня все еще болят ребра после прошлой тренировки, — заныл Том.

«И хорошо. Привык быть неуязвимым — а теперь вот тебе стимул не пропускать удары».

— Ты меня замучила. Я не хочу быть Чаком Норрисом.

«Ну, так ты и не станешь. А я — стану!»

***

— Магглы такие кудесники.

Мое сердце улетело до луны, когда слева от меня внезапно раздался шепот. Я стояла у стены — даже в расширенном кинотеатре не для всех хватало места, — и рядом со мной секунду назад никого не было.

— Ну чего ты так перепугалась, — доброжелательно усмехнулся Гелла, как ни в чем не бывало стоя рядом со мной и поглядывая на экран.

— Хрена ли ты здесь делаешь, — прошипела я, косясь в сторону Дамблдора и профессоров.

— Они меня не видят. Чары незаметности, посильнее твоих. Мне скучно, ты в гости не заходишь, я решил проведать старый добрый Хогвартс.

— Я заходила на прошлой неделе. Тебя не было дома. И три дня назад — тебя опять не было дома, — прошептала я.

— М-м, я постигал прелести маггловской раскрепощенной культуры, — Гелла прикрыл глаза, балдея от собственных воспоминаний.

— Постиг?

— Нахожусь в процессе.

Мне было тревожно, что Дамблдор вот-вот может его заметить. Или кто-то другой. Чары незаметности — такая неустойчивая штука.

— Давно хотел спросить, чей рядом с тобой призрак?— Гриндевальд кивнул в сторону Тома. — Я сперва думал, Арктуруса, но теперь начал сомневаться.

— Ты его видишь? — удивилась я.

— Чувствую.

Я с сомнением взглянула на Тома.

— Не говори, — нахохлился тот. Он сильно недолюбливал Гриндевальда после той истории с купанием.

— Он просил не говорить, — шепотом сказала я.

— Тогда я угадаю, — Гелла хитро прищурился. — М-м… Волан де Морт?

Я захлопала глазами.

— Ты говорила, что перевоспитываешь его, когда мы только встретились, — напомнил он.

— Я так не говорила! — возмутилась я.

— Ну, почти так, — отмахнулся Гелла.

— Его зовут Том.

— О, я так и знал, что Волан де Морт — вымышленное имя.

Том фыркнул и ушел в другой конец зала. Я почти чувствовала его раздражение.

— Правильно будет Волдеморт. Не подкалывай его, потому что достается потом мне.

Еще не хватало тут повторения истории Сириус-Снейп. Что-то мне подсказывало, что баттл между двумя самолюбивыми Темными Лордами будет ничуть не лучше.

— Давай рванем в Хогсмит? Я бы не отказался от пива и стейка. Хозяин «Кабаньей головы» — брат Альбы Аберфорт. Давно не видел этого придурка.

Вот это поворот, как сказал бы Арк.

— Ты же не будешь палиться перед брателлой Дамблдора?

— Хотелось бы его позлить… — мечтательно протянул Гелла. — Но если ты настаиваешь, не буду. Просто съедим по стейку. И кусочку шоколадного торта. М-м, я пока с тобой разговариваю, слюнями захлебнусь!

Он отлип от стены и рванул к дверям из зала.

Я тряхнула головой и побежала следом за ним.

***

Вчера мы с Криви катались на скейтах с ледяной горки, залитой Хагридом недалеко от озера. Доска разгонялась до таких бешеных скоростей, что я обветрила все лицо. Рядом тусили остальные — с санями и салазками, с завистью глазели на наши выкрутасы и дожидались обещанной очереди покататься на скейте.

Скейт летел идеально ровно и идеально быстро, не цепляясь за шишковатый лед. Правда, на нем еще надо было уметь удержаться — и тут у всех возникали проблемы. Без долгой практики, как у Криви, прокатиться на нем было невозможно.

Я тоже отбила себе все, что могла отбить, прежде чем нашла точку равновесия.

Сегодня было воскресенье, и мы пару раз скатились с лестницы, собрали вокруг небольшую толпу и, подначиваемые близнецами, приготовились пролететь наперегонки по самому длинному коридору третьего этажа.

Ли Джордан нарисовал финишную линию и встал между нами.

— Три… Два… Раз! — он дунул в свисток, и под галдеж зрителей мы рванули вперед.

Криви был крут и делал меня на полторы доски, когда вдруг резко затормозил и едва не встретился со стеной.

— Осторожно!

Я так тормозить не умела, меня вместе с доской закрутило, и я, врезавшись во что-то мягкое, упала прямо на него.

Мягким оказался профессор Снейп. И его, в отличие от толпы в другом конце коридора, это падение совсем не развеселило.

— Ой, — сказала я, глядя в его рассерженные глаза.

— Слезьте с меня, Блэк! — прошипел он, покрываясь розовыми пятнами.

— Простите, профессор, — я скатилась с него и вскочила на ноги.

— Двадцать баллов с Райвенкло, Криви! — заявил Снейп, вставая и отряхивая мантию. — И отдайте эту дурацкую опасную игрушку!

— Ну, уж нет! — я встала между ним и побледневшим Колином. — Сбила-то вас я. Мою доску и забирайте! — я протянула ему скейт, и он едва не вырвал его вместе с моей рукой.

— Школа не место для таких развлечений! Это опасно для жизни! — бушевал Снейп. Как всегда несвежие волосы на его голове немного растрепались после падения. Сейчас он сильно походил на юного Снейпа из воспоминаний, спертых из кабинета Дамблдора. Смущен тем, что попал в неловкую ситуацию, растрепан и шипит.

— Он больше не будет кататься по школе! — сказала я. — Только на улице. Я ручаюсь за него. Двадцать отработок на то, что Колин будет паинькой.

— Вас и так ждет отработка, Блэк! — он попытался сдвинуть меня с дороги, но я не поддалась.

— Профессор, но Криви вообще ни в чем не виноват! Я заставила его кататься в замке — этому есть куча свидетелей, — я махнула рукой в сторону толпы. — И сбила вас я.

— В таком случае вас ждет двойное наказание, Блэк! — прошипел Снейп, и я нефигово так удивилась. Я что, его уломала?! — А вас, Криви, я чтобы больше не видел с этой доской!

***

Гриндевальд беспалево таскался в школу, мешая мне учиться, тренироваться и жить социальной жизнью. 

При каждом его появлении рядом со мной Дамблдор напрягался и хмурился.

— Мне кажется, ему нипочем твои чары незаметности, — как-то сказала я Гелле, когда мы с директором чуть не столкнулись в коридоре. — Он тебя видит.

— Конечно, он меня видит, — беззаботно отозвался Гриндевальд.

— Тебя это не беспокоит?! — возмутилась я, потому что меня это сильно беспокоило.

— Ты у меня в заложниках, — буднично ответил Гриндевальд.

— Но ты с ним говорил?

— Конечно, говорил. Он предложил мне перестать прятаться и явить себя миру.

Я открыла рот. Закрыла.

— В качестве моего собственного внука, — успокоил меня Гелла. — Даже предложил место преподавателя в Хогвартсе. Хочет держать ближе и следить, чтобы я чего не натворил.

— И что ты будешь преподавать? Стратегию мирового господства? Проектирование тюрем? Темные искусства? — набросала я варианты.

— Защиту от Темных искусств.

— А Сириус?!

— Специально для Сириуса Блэка он предложил новый факультативный предмет — Боевую магию.

Да, кажется, Сириус упоминал о подобном предложении. Видите ли, преподаватель он от Бога, и детишки его любят. Но он совсем не придерживается министерского плана обучения. Как будто Гелла не наплюет на эти планы с высокой башни Нурменгарда.

— И ты согласился?!

— Еще нет, — Гелла принялся что-то насвистывать, но перестал под моим офигевшим взглядом. — Что? Я буду хорошим учителем. О Темных искусствах я знаю все!

А что, не такая уж и плохая идея. Будет в перерывах учить меня самим Темным искусствам.

Том моего энтузиазма не разделял. Он полагал, что его знаний вполне достаточно для моего обучения.

Но ведь, как говорится, один Темный Лорд хорошо, а два — еще лучше!


	41. Вторжение Темного Лорда

Я ждала этого момента, и он настал. В один прекрасный день Гелле стало мало меня одной, и он потребовал познакомить его с моей тусовкой.

Я отнекивалась и откладывала, и в начале февраля он без спросу заявился на традиционные посиделки в кабинете Сириуса.

Я очень удивилась, когда Сириус поздоровался с ним и привлек всеобщее внимание.

— У меня есть объявление! — сказал он. — Со следующего года я больше не буду вести у вас Защиту от Темных искусств, — он жестом заглушил поднявшийся взволнованный гул и повысил голос: — Но это не значит, что я покину Хогвартс! Мой новый предмет будет называться «Боевая магия». Приглашаю записаться всех желающих, начиная со второго курса! А теперь я хочу вам представить нового учителя ЗОТИ, внука того самого Гриндевальда, Геллерта Гриндевальда!

Гелла ухмыльнулся, раскланиваясь перед нами. Все снова зашумели, и он щелчком пальцев заглушил голоса.

— Профессор Сириус Блэк любезно разрешил мне поприсутствовать на его занятиях, чтобы узнать вас лучше. С вашего великодушного позволения я также буду посещать ваши внеклассные собрания, — он жестом обвел кабинет и улыбнулся.

Потом отменил Силенсио, и в тишине явственно послышались томные вздохи нескольких девочек, в том числе Лаванды Браун и Панси Паркинсон.

Ох и ах. Если Сириуса от статьи спасла Дюсолей, то Гелла точно попортит всех старшекурсниц. Как пить дать.

***

Я думала, что Гелла будет мешать.

И, Мерлиновы пятки, я оказалась права!

На уроках он постоянно лез с каверзными вопросами — как к Сириусу, так и к ученикам. Сириус, что удивительно, был не против и, в силу происхождения посвященный во многие детали Темных искусств, с удовольствием вступал в дискуссию.

В итоге урок из практического занятия нередко превращался в диспут, в который были втянуты все. Я старалась не палиться и большей частью молчала, но иногда Гелла втягивал в обсуждение и меня.

Тома это дико бесило.

Еще больше его бесило то, что под убийственные волны очарования симпатяшки Гриндевальда, среди прочих, попала и Гермиона. Она говорила, что восхищена его знаниями и умом, и рисовала на полях лекций сердечки.

Иногда Гелла оставался на ужин. Он сидел за преподавательским столом рядом с Дамблдором и за беседой успевал шкодить. То насыплет соли ему в чай, то невербалкой заплетет его бороду в африканские косички.

В Ежедневном Пророке вышла статья под названием «ГРИНДЕВАЛЬД В ХОГВАРТСЕ», где описывалась офигенно драматичная история жизни внука Темного Лорда Гриндевальда, им же самим и сочиненная. И восхвалялось благородство Дамблдора, взявшего под крыло потомка поверженного им злодея.

Я уржалась, пока читала.

***

Приближался День святого Валентина. Хагрид нашел одного выжившего детеныша акромантула и тайно его нянчил. Сириус бегал на свидания с Дюсолей. Снейп учил меня зельям, а Том — Темным искусствам и окклюменции. Гелла наслаждался жизнью и периодически мочил корки.

— Ну что, небось, локти кусаешь, моя дорогая Грета? — как-то за обедом Гелла с разбегу приземлился рядом со мной за столом Слизерина. — Еще не передумала? — прошептал он мне на ухо.

Я его отпихнула, почти физически ощущая на себе завистливые взгляды девчонок и подозрительные — Снейпа и Сириуса. Демонстративно постучала по татуировке на запястье.

— Я же лучше, — сказал Гелла шепотом.

— Откуда тебе знать? Ты ни разу не видел Хорхе, — я отодвинулась. Он дурачится, а мне потом отношения с папаней выяснять.

— Так я и не о нем, — хмыкнул Гелла, соскакивая со скамьи и воруя мое яблоко.

— А о ком?! — возмущенно прокричала я вслед. Но он только помахал в воздухе надкушенным яблоком и отправился доставать Дамблдора.

В общем, все было бы прекрасно, если не василиск.

Проснувшись в сентябре, он и не думал засыпать обратно. Он ползал по подземельям в неясном томлении — Том сказал, что томление вполне ясное — он просто голоден, — бормотал что-то жалобное на парселтанге и по-своему, по-змеиному, вздыхал.

Однажды он без спросу выполз из замка по потайному лазу, и я едва нашла его в Запретном Лесу.

Ему хотелось еды и движухи, и в тесных подземельях Хога ему было скучно и грустно.

После недели раздумий я обратилась к Гелле.

— Не вопрос, — ответил Гелла. — У меня есть отличные пещеры на севере моих земель.

Когда он говорил «моих земель» он имел в виду сотни миль лесов, холмов и полей. На его территории даже было нехилого размера озеро с русалками и маленьким ктулху.

Мы сговорились, что я выведу василиска за пределы антиаппарационного поля, а дальше уже Гелла проведет его искусственно созданным порталом.

В назначенный день мы с Томом потусили в подземельях до отбоя и, пропустив василиска вперед, открыли тайный лаз в женском туалете. Лаз за пределы Хога выходил на другую сторону замка, и тащиться по сугробам в обход не особенно хотелось.

И, в общем-то, еще никогда моя лень так сильно меня не подводила.

— Я с-случайно, — прошипел василиск, когда я услышала визг и протиснулась мимо его длиннющего тела.

— Парализованы, — сказал Том, когда мои ноги подкосились, и я схватилась за стенку.

На полу туалета лежали Панси и Миллисент, мои соседки по комнате.

***

— Им сильно повезло, что они пялились на себя в зеркало, когда он вылез. Иначе Плаксе Миртл была бы обеспечена компания.

Плакса Миртл сказала, что они караулили меня, чтобы потом донести Снейпу.

Вот докараулились.

Мы оставили их в туалете — я не могла отпустить василиска в самоволочку, чтобы тащить их в Больничное Крыло. Нужно было срочно передать змея Гелле и вернуться.

Как я буду объяснять это преподам, я не представляла.

Но ничего объяснять не пришлось. Когда я вернулась, их уже не было. Под чарами незаметности мы добрались до Больничного Крыла, куда их доставила бдительная МакГонагалл.

— Не стоит сознаваться, — сказал Том. — Гриндевальд обещал сварить зелье. Просто оживим их, и все. Смысла в признании нет.

Моя совесть была другого мнения. Но с другой стороны, расскажи я им про василиска, придется рассказывать и про дар парселтанга, и про Тайную комнату. А это уже далеко от детских шалостей типа прогулок по Запретному Лесу.

Но мое решение сохранить все в тайне, как оказалось, не имело никакого значения.

***

Последнее, что я помнила, это пустой класс Зельеварения. Снейп не явился на дополнительные занятия, как странно… Потом — тихий шепот сзади — и темнота…


	42. Веритасерум

Во рту был противный привкус гнили. В затылок упиралось что-то жесткое.

Я открыла глаза и заморгала. Глаза слезились. Похоже на аллергическую реакцию.

Я сидела на стуле перед учительским столом Снейпа, Снейп сидел напротив.

«Том?» — неуверенно позвала я, когда поняла, что не могу двинуть ни рукой, ни даже пальцем.

— Он тебя оглушил, — из угла появился хмурый и обеспокоенный Том. — Пытался залезть в голову. Твои узоры на затылке и моя Окклюменция не дали ему этого сделать. Тогда он тебя обездвижил и накачал зельями. Первое было Веритасерум. Второе мне незнакомо, но с тех пор, как оно подействовало, я не могу вызвать даже Люмос.

Я попробовала колдануть Империус, чтобы заставить свое тело двигаться. Ничего. Дернулась. Ничего.

Я с ужасом уставилась в ничего не выражающие глаза Снейпа.

— Мисс Блэк, прошу простить эти неудобства. Хочу заверить вас, это ненадолго. Я отпущу вас, как только вы ответите на мои вопросы, — в его голосе было напряжение. Он давно не называл меня «мисс Блэк». Дело пахло керосином. — Вы меня слышите?

— Да, — тут же против воли ответила я.

И начала задыхаться.

Я обездвижена и беспомощна. Я не отвечаю за свои действия. Даже Том не может мне помочь.

Это еще хуже, чем быть подвешенной за ноги в пещере акромантулов.

— Дыши! — скомандовал Том, напуганный не меньше меня.

Я прикрыла глаза и принялась размеренно дышать. Спокойно.

— Вспомни те приемы, которые помогают взять власть над Империусом. Они применимы и к Веритасеруму.

Слабоватое утешение — над Империусом я так власть ни разулечки и не перехватила. Что тут говорить о зелье! Магию я хотя бы чувствовала, отраву в своей крови — нет.

— Мисс Блэк, вам нечего бояться, — произнес Снейп, и страх во мне возрос стократно. Именно так говорил чувак, который как-то напал на меня в темном переулке Литтл Уининга. Я тогда поругалась с дедулей по какому-то пустяковому поводу и отправилась шататься одна. Это хорошо, что я быстро бегаю.

Здесь возможности убежать я не видела.

— Итак, мисс Блэк. Вы причастны к тому, что случилось вчера?

Я зажмурилась до радужных кругов перед глазами. В висках давило.

— Мисс Блэк, вы причастны к нападению на ваших соседок по комнате? — повторил вопрос Снейп, и я выпалила:

— Да.

Он сильнее выпрямился на стуле.

Из моих глаз побежало что-то влажное.

После крепкого зажмуривания мне показалось, что это кровь.

— Как вы это сделали?

«Том!!!»

— Как вы это сделали, мисс Блэк?

— Василиск, — выдохнула я и принялась делать глубокие вдохи ртом — нос заложило от каких-то соплей.

«У меня из глаз идет кровь?» — спросила я Тома.

— Слезы, — коротко ответил он.

Мерлинова борода. 

— Где вы взяли василиска? — голос Снейпа не выражал ровным счетом ничего, как и его лицо. Он допрашивал меня четко и беспристрастно.

— Тайная…

Я прокусила себе губу. По подбородку потекла кровь.

— Тайная комната?

— Да.

— Вы управляете василиском?

— Да, — я вдруг начала всхлипывать. Как последняя сопливая девчонка.

Соберись, Грета! Да, ты первый раз столкнулась с предательством. Прими это стойко и мужественно.

Собственное подбадривание не особенно помогло.

— Вы намеренно натравили его на девочек?

— Нет.

Я отвернулась от его равнодушного лица.

— Но вы выпустили его из Тайной комнаты?

— Да.

Меня вдруг охватило тупое безразличие. Пусть задает свои вопросы. Пусть.

— Зачем?

— Хотела увести из Хогвартса.

— Почему?

— Ему не место в школе. Он голоден и опасен, — я глядела на стену, и она расплывалась перед глазами от застивших их слез.

— Увели?

— Да.

— Где он сейчас?

— В Ирландии, — выкрутилась я. Замок Гриндевальда располагался в Северной Ирландии.

Снейп сделал паузу.

Если он сейчас начнет расспрашивать про Гриндевальда, я откушу себе язык. Потому что иначе Геллерт наплюет на все клятвы и замучает меня до смерти. Я верила, что у него не дрогнет рука.

— От кого вы узнали про Тайную комнату?

— От…

Нет!

Я стиснула зубы, поворачиваясь к нему.

«ТОМ!»

— От кого вы узнали про Тайную комнату?

— От…

«Сделай что-нибудь!!!»

— Кто вам рассказал про Тайную комнату?

Я открыла рот, но Том вышел из своего странного оцепенения и кинулся ко мне. Очутившись за моей спиной, он нефигово начал меня душить.

Я сипела, а перед глазами становилось темно.

Снейп соскочил с места и подбежал ко мне.

«Хватит».

Убедившись, что я в порядке, Снейп продолжил:

— Мисс Блэк, кто…

Том снова сжал мое горло, и я начала задыхаться.

«Хорош!»

Он отпустил, и я судорожно захрипела.

Мерлиновы яйца.

— Мисс Блэк…

Железная рука вновь схватила меня за шею, а когда отпустила, мир перед глазами начал кружиться.

— Вам не дает говорить нерушимый обет? — спросил Снейп, кивая на мою руку. Шрамы от клятвы были едва заметны, но он их разглядел, конечно.

Если бы я даже захотела ответить, не смогла бы. Из горла вырывался только приглушенный сип.

— Отпустите… — прохрипела я, после того, как он произнес какое-то заклятие — я не слышала, какое, в ушах шумело.

Снейп моргнул.

Я шумно дышала, он неподвижно стоял рядом.

— Вы можете идти.

Он взмахнул палочкой, и я обмякла на стуле.

Попыталась встать и рухнула к его ботинкам.

Он легко поставил меня на ноги и я, опираясь о стену, поплелась к двери.

Снейп молчал. Только дернулся, когда у самой двери я снова свалилась, но быстро, при помощи Тома, поднялась.

Я последний раз в этом кабинете.

Вообще в Хогвартсе.

Съехав по стеночке в коридоре, я повернула кольцо.


	43. Возвращение

Гриндевальд выпоил мне целую склянку успокаивающего снадобья, прежде чем я перестала ненормально завывать и поливать слезами подушку.

Рядом сидел Том и гладил меня по мокрым растрепанным волосам.

Убитая зельем спокойствия, я молча и безэмоционально смотрела в одну точку.

Потом уснула.

Во сне мы долго и с удовольствием мучали Снейпа Круциатусом.

Раз пять, не меньше.

Я просыпалась в слезах и засыпала опять.

— Вот так и становятся Темными Лордами, Грета, — сказал мне утром Том.

***

На следующий после «разговора» со Снейпом день Гелла привычно смотался в Хогвартс, успокоил Сириуса, что я в порядке, и вернулся с вестями.

— Сириус, бедняжка, сам не свой, — рассказывал Гелла, впихивая мне в руки чашку горячего шоколада с перцем чили. — Он подрался со Снейпом. В западной стене замка теперь дыра. И они чуть не пришибли МакГонагалл, которая бросилась помешать драке. Хотел бы я на это посмотреть.

Я только поморщилась. Вчера Гелла предлагал метнуться в Хогвартс и принести мне голову Снейпа. Я запустила в него кружкой с успокаивающим отваром и выгнала из комнаты.

***

Гриндевальд учил меня летать на фестралах и варил зелье из корня мандрагоры для парализованных девочек. Я бесцельно шаталась по замку и слушала перешептывания старинных портретов. Внутри было погано.

Я не до конца понимала, почему.

Когда мне сломали ребра в уличной драке — мне было больно.

Когда я умирала в Запретном Лесу от яда акромантулов — мне было больно.

Когда я превратилась в живой факел драконова пламени — мне было больно.

Сейчас мне было погано.

И это было намного, намного хуже всего, что я чувствовала до этого.

***

— Не пора ли нам вернуться? — спросил Том через неделю.

Он был зол и жаждал мести. 

Я ничего не жаждала, и его подбешивало мое бездействие.

— Со следующего семестра я думаю принять предложение Дурмстранга, — проговорила я.

— Это только через полгода. А пока пора вернуться в Хогвартс.

— Не сегодня.

***

«Не сегодня» длилось еще неделю. Давно миновала середина февраля, когда Тому окончательно надоело скучать в замке Геллы, и он наложил на меня Империус, собрал вещи и вызвал Кричера.

Странно, он всегда казался мне таким унылым и меланхоличным. Но стоило впасть в уныние мне, как в нем пробудился нефиговый Везувий энергии.

***

— Все хорошо? — Драко Малфой был на удивление деликатен и заботлив. — Не расскажешь, что случилось?

Я помотала головой, забираясь с ногами в кресло у слизеринского камина.

Было воскресенье, погода радовала солнышком, и гостиная пустовала.

— Ладно, — не стал настаивать он. — Ты пропустила День Всех Влюбленных. Я собрал твои валентинки, — он сбегал до комнаты мальчиков и вернулся с шуршащим мешком. — Правда, там одни открытки и плюшевые игрушки. Все конфеты я съел! — он без капли угрызений совести улыбался до ушей, и я тоже слабо улыбнулась в ответ.

— Да все нормально, чего ты, — удивленно пробормотала я, когда он вдруг меня обнял. — Ты чего, Малфоюшка?

— А чего. Гермиона постоянно таскается с этим Диггори, Ли ревнует тебя ко мне, а близнецы помешались на своих чокнутых изобретениях! От скуки я даже начал играть в шахматы с этим Роном!

— А Блейз? — удивилась я. Блейз был тихой, но верной частью нашей тусовки. И они с Драко дружили с детства.

— Только и говорит, что о судебных разбирательствах матери, которая отравила очередного мужа, — он закатил глаза. — Вдобавок отец постоянно угрожает лишить наследства, если я продолжу с тобой общаться.

— А ты чего? 

— А я сказал, что буду жить на твои деньги, ведь мы кузены, как-никак.

— Все правильно, — я хмыкнула. Болтовня Драко растопила мою застывшую глыбу меланхолии. — Я тебя не брошу.

— Вот и я ему угрожаю в ответ, что покину род и возьму фамилию матери.

С таким настроем его и камень Рода примет, несмотря на все малфоевские ритуалы.

— Ты еще не была у Сириуса? — спросил Драко.

— Нет. Сперва хотела навестить Дамблдора.

***

Но Дамблдор появился только к вечеру. Я явилась в его кабинет, на этот раз без вежливого стука.

— Я рад твоему возвращению, Грета, — сказал Дамблдор.

Я уперла кулаки в его стол, глядя в ясные голубые глаза за очками-половинками.

— Я изо всех сил пытаюсь не поддаться этой тьме внутри меня. А что делаете вы? Толкаете меня прямо в бездну.

Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул.

— Если бы я только мог понять тебя, Грета. Северус правильно заметил: твое поведение пугает.

Он так сказал?

— Это была ваша идея?

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Вы знаете. Он сделает все, что вы скажете, да?

— Мы все были обеспокоены нападением, — сказал Дамблдор. — Мне очень жаль, что пришлось пойти на такие меры, чтобы узнать правду.

— Вы убиваете все хорошее в людях, Дамблдор.

Я оттолкнулась от стола и ушла.

***

— Съешь что-нибудь, — уговаривал меня Том за ужином. Последнее время ела я в основном под его Империусом. Если так дальше будет продолжаться, я просто превращусь в безвольную куклу.

Я вздохнула и взяла вилку, не особенно заинтересованная содержимым тарелки. Перед ужином я поговорила с Сириусом. Ну, как поговорила. Он просто заобнимал меня, пустил слезу и даже ничего не сказал по поводу моего двухнедельного шатания непонятно где.

Сириус периодически бросал на меня обеспокоенные взгляды. С противоположного от него конца стола с меня не сводил глаз Снейп. Я кожей ощущала его внимание.

— МакГонагалл только что сказала ему, что неприлично так на тебя пялиться, — сказал Том, который две недели от скуки тренировал чары обостренных чувств. — Притом, что этим занимается добрая половина зала.

«Мне надоело быть Хогвартской легендой. С сентября точно переведусь в Дурмстранг. Буду изучать Темные искусства и тихо радоваться жизни».

— Ты и там набедокуришь, не сомневайся, — фыркнул Том, который скептически относился к моей идее.

***

Снейп пялился на меня за завтраком, обедом и ужином и на следующий день. Он бы пялился и на уроке Зельеварения, но я решила, что нафиг бы оно мне сдалось, и Зелья я подтяну уже в Дурмстранге.

Приближалось шесть вечера понедельника, и я взяла под мышку Справочник простейших реагентов и отправилась в подземелья.

— Ты куда-а? — разочарованно протянул Фред, который после ужина хотел показать мне все их с Джорджем новые наработки.

Я молча потрясла Справочником и оставила их одних. Успею еще узнать побольше о блевательных батончиках.

Пока что меня подташнивало и без них.

***

— Мисс Блэк, — Снейп соскочил с места, когда я вошла в класс. Домашние задания, снесенные ветром от его стремительного перемещения, неаккуратно расползлись по столу.

Я посмотрела на палочку, которую он сжимал в руке. Перевела взгляд на темные туннели глаз.

— Простите, профессор, — произнесла я.

— За что, Блэк?

Его лицо было таким же каменным, как и в вечер допроса. Только вена на его шее на миг вздулась и тут же разгладилась.

— За то, что доверяла вам.

Я положила на стол Справочник и ушла.

Глаза опять щипало, и Том предлагал вернуться и добавить к извинениям пару Круциатусов.

Но я только лишь сделала десяток вдохов и выдохов по методике Арка, растянула губы в улыбке, которую Том назвал оскалом, и вошла в гостиную Гриффиндора.


	44. Хогсмитские танцы

Честно говоря, я удивилась тому, что никто не сказал мне ни слова по тому поводу, что я не посещала уроки Зельеварения. Я ожидала призывов к благоразумию от Дамблдора и МакГонагалл, вызовов в кабинет Снейпа, в конце концов. Но все будто не замечали этого.

Что тут произошло, пока меня не было?!

Между преподавателями было явное напряжение. И я говорю не только о Снейпе и Сириусе. МакГонагалл говорила с Дамблдором сквозь зубы. Хуч и Флитвик вообще делали вид, что они мимо проходили и просто зашли поесть. Хагрид молча грустил и ни с кем не общался.

— Был страшный скандал, — сказал Драко, когда я его спросила об этом. — Точно не знаю, что там у них произошло, но они так орали. У учительской чуть не вынесло дверь. Думаю, это связано с бедняжками Панси и Миллисент. А еще, ты же слышала, что Сириус со Снейпом проломили стену?

Слышала.

Сириус от моих расспросов отнекивался и менял тему.

Впрочем, я не сильно настаивала. 

***

— Приве-ет! — Дюсолей появилась в гостиной Слизерина после отбоя. Я думала, что это Снейп со своим традиционным обходом, и уже вылезла из кресла. Каждый вечер, едва раздавался скрип поворачивающегося портрета, я тут же откладывала книгу — «Продвинутые способы управления разумом» — и уходила в комнату. Снейп молча смотрел мне в спину, пока я не заворачивала за угол.

— Привет, — я улыбнулась и спрятала книгу в бездонную суму.

— Ты не против поболтать? — спросила Рита, усаживаясь в соседнее кресло. Она выглядела очень… я даже не могу описать, какой.

— Удовлетворенной, — подсказал Том.

Хм.

— Знаешь, на Кубе ты меня очень вдохновила, — сказала она. — Я подумываю открыть танцевальный класс для детей. Что думаешь?

— Отличная идея. Для волшебников или магглов? — уточнила я.

— Думаю, будет здорово, если придут и те, и другие. У меня пробное занятие на следующей неделе, в Лондоне. Придешь?

— Приду.

В конце концов, нужно развеяться. А танцевать мне понравилось, хоть я в этом и бездарность.

— Я думаю, если получится в Лондоне, то предложу Дамблдору проводить занятия раз в неделю по воскресеньям для учеников. В Хогсмите или даже здесь, в Хогвартсе. Когда я училась, здесь было до того мало кружков…

— Если договоришься с директором, я наберу тебе группу, — пообещала я.

— Сириус сказал, что пообещает всем высокие оценки, чтобы они пришли на мои танцы, — рассмеялась Рита. — Но я подумала, это будет нечестно.

— Они придут и так. Главное правильная реклама.

Этому я научилась у близнецов и Ли. Те еще шоумены.

— Ты очень похудела, — заметила Рита после молчания. — Тебя сильно ранило то, что произошло?

Вот она и подобралась к главному вопросу.

— Сириус сам не смог спросить, да? — криво улыбнулась я.

— Сириус впадает в отчаяние, когда я заикаюсь об этом.

Я вздохнула.

— Ничего особенного не произошло.

Рита внимательно смотрела на меня.

— Я нашла василиска. Решила вывести его из школы — мне показалось, что он вот-вот кого-нибудь сожрет. Пока выводила, он случайно парализовал двух девочек, которые меня очень не любят. Все подумали на меня. Учитывая мою репутацию, я даже не могу никого в этом винить.

Я снова вздохнула. Рита слушала и не перебивала сочувственными комментариями.

— Не знаю, чья была идея, но допрашивал меня Снейп. Он меня обездвижил и напоил Веритасерумом. Я ответила на его вопросы. Вот и все.

Если так посмотреть, то и правда ничего не произошло.

— О том я тебе и говорю уже третью неделю, — заметил Том.

— На двери класса Зельеварения была кровь, — сказала Рита.

Я удивленно вскинула брови. Какая еще кровь?

— Кажется, я прокусила тогда губу. Наверное, вытерла рукой и хватанула дверь, когда уходила.

— Сириус примчался в подземелья, когда тебя уже не было. Увидел кровь.

Ого. Мне поплохело. Зная Сириуса, я удивлена, как Снейп все еще жив.

— Дай угадаю. И он едва не заработал второй срок в Азкабане?

— Он сломал Снейпу нос, прежде чем тот успел достать палочку. Не знаю, что там было, но в итоге они проломили стену и чуть не убили МакГонагалл, которая прибежала их разнимать. Сириус поругался с Дамблдором. МакГонагалл встала на его защиту и теперь тоже не разговаривает с директором.

Вот те раз. А я всего-то питомца выгуливала.

— Сириус сказал, что если Снейп хоть еще раз к тебе подойдет, он его убьет. Еще он решил нанять тебе частного учителя Зельеварения.

Я сморщилась.

— Нет необходимости. С сентября я решила учиться в Дурмстранге.

Рита охнула.

— Грета…

— Я слишком многое здесь натворила. Не хочу расхлебывать, — я скрестила руки на груди. — И не говори никому, пожалуйста. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то узнал. С Сириусом я переговорю сама.

Мы с Томом уже обсуждали это. Он полагал, что я не должна сбегать от последствий своих собственных косяков. Я напомнила ему, что он вообще хотел самоубиться, чтобы даже не знать о своих косяках. В итоге у него затягивается шрам на носу, а я прихрамываю на левую ногу. Иногда я скучала по тем временам, когда он просто нудил и не мог меня нахлобучить в пылу спора.

— Ты сейчас слишком подавлена, чтобы принять такое решение, — сказала Рита.

— Надеюсь, твои танцы поднимут мне настроение, — перевела я тему. — Какое направление ты выбрала?

Рита не стала занудствовать и приняла новую тему. Мы с ней проболтали до полуночи, прежде чем портрет привычно заскрипел. У меня был выработан рефлекс, и я соскочила с кресла. Игнорируя Снейпа, я с ней распрощалась и ушла в комнату.

***

Танцы и правда здорово подняли тонус моего душевного состояния. И даже не столько танцы, сколько жизнерадостная Рита. В ней было столько энергии и позитива, что рядом с ней просто невозможно было унывать.

Она расшевелила меня и организацией танцевального класса в Хогсмите для учеников и дошкольников магических семей всех ближайших селений.

При участии моей бригады: Гермионы, Драко, близнецов, Ли и теперь — повсюду таскавшегося за Гермионой Седрика Диггори — я организовала массовое танцевальное окультуривание. Немало способствовал этому и Сириус, пользовавшийся большим авторитетом у учеников, а особенно у девочек. С его подачи на занятия записалось полшколы. По этому поводу была организована специальная группа сопровождения для первого и второго курса, которым запрещалось самостоятельно посещать Хогсмит на выходных. Возглавлял ее, конечно, Сириус. При активной поддержке Гриндевальда, который не упускал случая разбить очередное девичье сердце и слопать стейк под убийственным взглядом Аберфорта в «Кабаньей голове».

В конце апреля начал сходить снег с квиддичного поля, и возобновились футбольные тренировки. Конец апреля также знаменовался тем, что Гелла закончил зелье для Панси и Миллисент, и они чудесным образом ожили. Я не преминула подчеркнуть Дамблдору, чья это заслуга. Пусть побесится, хрен бородатый.

***

Майские экзамены прошли на удивление нормально. Учитывая, что серьезно в учебу я окунулась лишь в марте, я даже удивилась результатам. История магии — Превосходно — чудо-шпаргалки и невнимательный Биннс. Травология — Выше Ожидаемого — помог Справочник и грубая магическая сила в борьбе с плотоядной кусачкой. Трансфигурация — Выше Ожидаемого — мне достался теоретический вопрос по основам анимагии, а я уже пролистала пару книг на эту тему. Заклинания — Превосходно — тут без вопросов, Астрономия — Слабо — кентавры окончательно отбили тягу к звездам. Защита от темных искусств — Превосходно — кто бы сомневался! По Зельям был Тролль, и это было техническим поражением. На экзамен я просто не пришла.

***

В последний день перед каникулами мне пришел вызов в кабинет декана. Через совиную почту.

Мое сердце сделало сальто, и я испепелила записку прямо за завтраком.

— Пойдешь? — спросил Драко, который беззастенчиво прочитал записку через плечо. Гермионы на него нет! Та бы сейчас точно его отчитала, если бы не сидела за столом Райвенкло с Седриком.

Я пожала плечами.

Возможно, я его больше не увижу. Ближайшие пять лет я проведу в Дурмстранге. Какие бы истерики не закатывал по этому поводу Сириус, я все же не передумала.

Можно и послушать, что он хочет мне сказать.


	45. Последний день

В назначенный час я постучалась и вошла в кабинет Снейпа. Села на стул напротив и молча принялась ждать, что он скажет.

Он сцепил руки в замок. Его лицо, как всегда, ничего не выражало.

— Мисс Блэк, — начал он негромко. — Это правда, что вы собрались продолжить свое обучение уже в Дурмстранге?

Том закатил глаза.

— Его подослал Дамблдор. Сейчас жди уговоров.

— Дамблдор сказал? 

— Ваш отец, — ровно ответил Снейп.

Я вскинула брови. Сириус что, попросил Снейпа поговорить со мной?! Снейпа?!

— Не удивляйтесь, это была обвинительная речь.

Я уж было подумала.

Я молча кивнула и уставилась на шкаф, некогда забитый ужастиками. Сейчас там стояли книги.

— Мисс Блэк, я не считаю это решение верным, — произнес Снейп после паузы.

Том тоже не считал его верным. И Сириус не считал. Даже Гелла, почти выпускник Дурмстранга, меня отговаривал.

Но что мне до них всех.

— Дамблдор уже сказал мне это. Ничего не изменится, если вы будете повторять его слова.

— Это мое мнение, мисс Блэк, — сказал Снейп.

— Хотите, чтобы я осталась? — я посмотрела в его черные глаза.

— Я сказал, что…

— Я слышала, что вы сказали, — я сморщилась и снова уставилась на шкаф. Толстенный Справочник молча взирал на меня со средней полки.

— Мисс Блэк, не стоит принимать такое решение, находясь под властью эмоций, — помолчав, сказал Снейп.

— Вы хотели моего исключения с самого первого дня. Я не понимаю ваших уговоров, — гипнотизируя Справочник, сказала я. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы оставили Хогвартс из-за того, что произошло.

Я нахмурилась и ничего не ответила.

— Мисс Блэк, я искренне сожалею о том, что сделал. Я не должен был так поступать… ни при каких обстоятельствах. Я прошу у вас прощения.

Мое лицо вытянулось, и я поглядела в его глаза.

Ничего. Они ничего не выражали.

— Вы уже извинялись, — разочарованно сказала я. — В самом начале.

Я встала. Кажется, он сказал все, что хотел.

— Вы совершаете огромную ошибку, — Снейп тоже поднялся.

— Это не самая огромная из моих ошибок.

Снейп с нечитаемым лицом долго смотрел на меня, прежде чем сказать:

— Идемте со мной, — он вышел из-за стола.

— Куда?

— Вам ничто не угрожает, — он приглашающее кивнул на дверь.

И, несмотря на возмущение Тома, любопытство взяло вверх над здравым смыслом.

— Идите первым, — я пропустила его вперед. Еще не хватало поворачиваться к нему спиной.

Я думала, он поведет меня в класс Зельеварения. Или к Дамблдору. Но мы достигли восточной лестницы и принялись подниматься наверх.

— Запертая башня? — удивилась я.

Он ничего не ответил, и спустя выматывающий подъем достигли последней ступени. Вместо двери здесь была кирпичная кладка. И что дальше?

Снейп что-то прошептал и стукнул палочкой по двум ничем непримечательным кирпичам.

В тот же миг стена расползлась в стороны, открывая кусочек пронзительно-голубого неба.

— Как в Дырявом Котле! — восхитилась я.

Мы вышли на плоскую площадку с низкими бортиками. В лицо хлынул влажный майский ветер.

Запертая башня была самой высокой башней Хогвартса.

Я подошла к перилам, перегнулась вниз, и у меня захватило дух. Подо мной был весь замок, с его башенками и шпилями. Астрономическая башня, казавшаяся высоченной, была где-то внизу. Озеро и домик Хагрида были совсем крошечными. Мимо пролетела стайка птичек.

— Потрясающе, — прошептала я, завороженная красотой. Потом вспомнила, что где-то за спиной остался Снейп, и нахмурилась. — Зачем мы здесь? Думаете меня скинуть?

— Не паясничайте, — Снейп прижимался спиной к вернувшейся на место кладке. Помедлив, он сказал: — Это место очень любила ваша мама.

Ох.

— Подлый прием, — заметил Том.

— С чего вы взяли, что меня это тронет?

— Вы никогда о ней не говорите. Но вовсе не потому, что вам неинтересна эта тема, верно?

— И что? — ощетинилась я.

— Треть жизни она провела в Хогвартсе. Разве вы не хотите узнать о ней больше?

Я отвернулась и оперлась о бортик.

— И кто мне о ней расскажет? Сириус, который переспал с ней по-пьяни? Или, может, вы?

«Виновник ее гибели», — повисло в воздухе.

Я обернулась к нему. Он смотрел поверх моей головы.

— Не нужно пытаться манипулировать мной с помощью образа Лили. Это не мое слабое место, — сказала я, и он лишь молча на меня взглянул и ничего не ответил.

Я тряхнула головой и принялась шарить в бездонном рюкзаке, уже собранном к каникулам. Где-то внутри была метла.

Я не хотела возвращаться по этой бесконечной лестнице в его компании.

***

Купе традиционно напоминало вагончик гастролирующей цирковой труппы. Близнецы дурачились и тестировали на всех желающих батончики, от которых шел пар из ушей. Ли бренчал на гитаре. Драко что-то впаривал Гермионе, которая пыталась проанализировать, где потеряла один балл из ста на экзамене по Трансфигурации. Джинни краснела, исподтишка подглядывая за Геллой, томным голосом нашептывающим что-то семикурснице в коридоре.

Я сидела в углу и прижималась носом к оконному стеклу, глядя на удаляющуюся платформу Хогвартса.

В душе тянуло от тоски.

***

— Не думай, что я шучу! — в миллионный раз заявлял Сириус. — Если ты… хоть пальцем! — и миллионный раз он не мог сформулировать, что именно хоть пальцем.

— Да я понял тебя, понял, — с серьезным лицом повторял Хорхе и украдкой закатывал глаза. — Я же не озабоченный. Чего ты переживаешь. 

— Ей всего двенадцать! — заявлял Сириус в миллион первый раз, и тут традиционно появлялась Рита и ласково гладила его по голове.

— Успокойся. Хорхе хороший мальчик. Ты же сам говорил, что он похож на тебя в молодости.

— Вот поэтому я и боюсь!

Я хмыкала, собирая наверху рюкзак.

— И смотри, чтобы она чего не натворила! Она ведь такая… с фантазией, — добавлял Сириус.

— Это точно, — заметил Том, рассеянно наблюдая за моими сборами.

«Ой, вот не надо, а».

Хорхе победил в конкурсе в Магистратуре и в качестве приза получил летнюю практику на международных археологических раскопках в Камбодже. Точнее, раскопать-то уже все раскопали, пока в джунглях царило лето, а теперь, в сезон дождей, они исследовали находку.

Конечно, я упала ему на хвост.

Джунгли. Подземный Змеиный город. Смертельные ловушки.

Романтика!


	46. Солнышко

Я до безумия предвкушала эту поездку.

И мои ожидания оправдались.

Там было около сотни волшебников со всего света. Но внутрь пускали только десяток групп — слишком опасно: неаккуратные исследователи могли повредить древние ценности… или древние ценности могли повредить неаккуратных исследователей.

Но нам повезло. Среди таких специалистов оказалась группа, в которой был… Билл Уизли, старший брат близнецов. Я слышала, что вообще он работал разрушителем заклятий в Гринготтсе. Решил взять подработку на время отпуска и приехал в качестве приглашенного специалиста.

— Та самая Грета Блэк?! — воскликнул Билл, когда я увидела его рыжую макушку среди палаток и опознала профиль по фоткам. — Хогвартский бунтарь?!

Впервые под фразой «та самая» не подразумевалась история с исчезновением Волдеморта.

Я сразу почувствовала, что мы подружимся.

— Я включу вас в свою группу, — сказал Билл, когда я познакомила его с Хорхе. — Только — тсс! Это немножко против правил.

Прелесть!

***

В группе Билла был сорока-пятидесятилетний загорелый Мигель из Мексики, которого все почему-то звали Дон Хуан, двадцатилетняя светловолосая Ингрид из Швеции по прозвищу Ухо — она почти всегда была в наушниках, из которых раздавался жесткий металл, камбоджийка Волли неопределенного возраста, а также здоровенный Магнус из Норвегии — погоняло Блинчик. Самого Билла звали Солнышко, и он, представив нас компашке, тут же раздал позывные и нам с Хорхе. Хорхе, как и в Магистратуре, стал Татухой, меня окрестили Малой. 

Первая неделя прошла весело. Рано утром мы спускались вниз и обследовали залу, за которую отвечала наша группа. Я тоже принимала в этом участие — ни к чему не прикасаясь, таскалась вдоль стен и сверяла символы с книгами, которых набрала с собой целую дюжину. Вечером мы тусовались у костра, Хорхе бренчал на гитаре, Ингрид, она же Ухо, мелодично подпевала, Волли изучала фотки из подземелий, Билл с Магнусом вели беседы, а я липла к Мигелю. Точнее, это Том сказал, что я к нему липну. Ревнивец.

Мигель был потомственным диаблеро, мексиканским магом. И он знал все секреты анимагии.

Я и раньше слышала, что подход мексиканцев к анимагии коренным образом отличается от нудного и долгого обучения превращению, которого придерживались англичане. И теперь с открытым ртом внимала мудрости Мигеля.

Ему было сорок пять, но чувствовал он себя на двадцать, хоть виски на его коротких черных волосах и были покрыты сединой. Этому была объяснением великолепная животрепещущая история, в которой была замешана баньши, бутылка рома и его третья бывшая жена. Одевался он, как Хорхе, а на шее носил клык гримма — по крайней мере, он так говорил.

Он делал вид, что флиртует со мной и с удовольствием рассказывал обо всем, что я хотела знать.

В общем, время я проводила, что надо. Единственное, чего не хватало — так это острых ощущений. Ведь я думала, что исследование древнего Змеиного города — это что-то поинтересней разглядывания закорючек дни напролет.

Всего в подземельях было около двух дюжин абсолютно пустых комнат, стены которых местами были покрыты древними символами. Руководитель экспедиции, член Всемирной Организации Волшебников (ВОВ), был уверен, что где-то кроется вход в подлинный Змеиный город — знаменитую мифическую Бхогавати, запертую в незапамятные времена могущественным волшебником Удаядитьяварманом. Это имя я так ни разу и не смогла произнести, не подглядывая в бумажку.

Бхогавати была знаменита тем, что там обитали наги, разумные змеи, обращающиеся в человека. Давным-давно у них с местным правителем случился какой-то жесткий конфликт. То ли они отказались отдавать ему свои несметные сокровища, то ли он отказался брать в жены дочку змеиной царевишны. В итоге правитель с не менее ужасным именем наслал на Змеиный город проклятие безумия, и половина населения съехала с катушек. Змеи выползали, кусали мирных жителей, в общем, творили беспредел. Конец всему положил Удая… где моя шпаргалка… в общем, крутой волшебник, который запер вход в Змеиный город.

Все это было очень забавно, но весьма сомнительно. Все эти древние мифы — такая, в сущности, лажа.

Думала я, начиная скучать в сырых подземных комнатах.

На десятый день наших блужданий по зале, которую, казалось, мы изучили уже вдоль и поперек, все шло как обычно. Мы изучали символы. Хорхе заигрывал с Ухом. Дон Хуан сосредоточенно глазел на потолок. Блинчик с Биллом обсуждали какую-то закорючку. Я переругивалась с Томом, который предлагал бросить эту бессмыслицу и отправиться совершенствовать Окклюменцию.

Пока вдруг камбоджийка Волли не вскрикнула:

— Я поняла!

После чего что есть сил пнула в центр стены, разбежалась и прыгнула прямо в середину загоревшегося голубым здоровенного узора змеи, в который сложились беспорядочные завитушки. И исчезла по ту сторону стены. Только чешуйчатый хвост и мелькнул.

— Мне одной показалось… — пробормотала я, но мысль свою закончить не успела.

Меня дернуло за живот, как при перемещении, мир завертелся, и в следующий миг я упала лицом во влажные листья папоротника.

***

Перед нами была давным-давно заросшая, едва различимая в траве, каменная дорога. Позади — полуразрушенная каменная арка, испещренная теми же набившими оскомину витиеватыми письменами. А вокруг — джунгли.

— Мы где, блин?! — взвизгнула Ухо, вскакивая на ноги и крутя головой. Светлая коса свистнула в воздухе, ударив Билла по лицу.

— Похоже на портал, я читал о таких, — Билл разглядывал арку.

— Ничего себе, Солнышко, да ты гений, — Мигель уже рассматривал арку. — Есть предложения, куда нас занесло?

— Я бы лучше выслушала предложения, как нам вернуться! — заявила Ингрид.

— Заглохни, Ухо. Что ты распищалась, — здоровяк Блинчик спокойно закурил крепкую сигарету. — Разве непонятно, мы в Змеином городе, — сказал он Биллу.

— Непохоже на город, — заметил Хорхе.

— Он прав, — сказал Дон Хуан. — До города еще надо добраться, — он кивнул на дорогу.

— Я бы лучше добралась до лагеря! — сказала Ингрид.

— Ну, если сможешь понять, как открыть обратный портал, флаг тебе в руки, — Дон Хуан отошел от арки. — Если легенды не врут, Удаядитьяварман закрыл выход в мир людей.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что мы не можем вернуться?!

— Не истери, — поморщился Блинчик, выдыхая вонючий дым в сторону Ингрид.

— Разве смысл не был в том, чтобы попасть в Змеиный город? — удивилась я их кипешу.

— Не тупи, Малая, — фыркнул Блинчик, который выглядел на редкость невозмутимо. — Все хотели открыть дверь в Бхогавати, а не провалиться через односторонний портал.

— Можно попробовать расколдовать выход, — Ингрид принялась крутиться у арки. — Может, нужно куда-то пнуть, как сделала Волли?!

— Если бы половина арки не была разрушена, можно было бы и попинать, — сказал Дон Хуан. — Только вот боюсь, ты ее доломаешь.

— А кстати, где Волли? — вдруг спросил Билл, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Но камбоджийки и след простыл.

***

После долгого обсуждения и затяжной истерики Ингрид было решено идти по дороге. Я видела, что все были напуганы — за исключением Блинчика, но у него всегда был флегматичный вид. Я, в силу своей молодости и безбашенности, еще не до конца осознала всю безнадежность ситуации, а потому была беспечна.

И мне не терпелось поглазеть на Змеиный город. Интересно, мы увидим хоть одну нагу?!

То, что на нагов мы рискуем остаться глазеть до конца своих дней, я еще не понимала.

Мы перебрали все свои запасы. Оказалось, что из нашей компании единственными параноиками, не расстававшимися с бездонными рюкзаками, были я и Блинчик. У остальных при себе были только палочки.

Итого, у нас была одна запасная палатка, куча книг, аптечка стандартных целительских зелий, пол литра Глотка живой смерти, набор шприцов, гитара, одежда двух размеров — маленького и огромного, прутья от метлы — саму метлу я оставила в лагере, ох и ах, — два мотка веревки, пять видов крюков, дюжина моих любимых складных ножей, фейковая палочка, фонарик, батарейки, пять мешков конфет, два пакета печенья, вяленое мясо, ящик тушенки, пять литров воды, канистра бензина — зачем она Блинчику?!, — большая коробка сигарет и гора маггловского оружия и патронов.

— Блинчик, да ты опасный парень, — сказал Билл, когда здоровяк достал три автомата, дюжину разнокалиберных пистолетов и два ятагана.

Блинчик попыхивал зажатой в углу рта сигаретой.

— Молитесь, чтобы это нам не пригодилось.

Но молились мы, похоже, не особенно усердно.


	47. Невесты Полоза

Небо тускнело, воздух становился все прохладней. Дождь, начавшийся сразу после нашего решения идти к городу, все еще лил. Мы топали вброд реки, в которую превратилась едва различимая дорога, и я вспоминала Гватемалу.

— Терпеть не могу эти тропические дожди, — пожаловался Хорхе. — В Англии климат гораздо лучше!

— Ты первый из моих заграничных знакомых, кто хвалит климат Англии, — удивилась я.

Хорхе пожал плечами.

— Давайте уже остановимся! — взмолилась Ингрид.

— Пройдем еще немного, — решительно заявил Билл.

Мы топали еще полчаса. Я устала и замерзла. Вода с меня, как и с других, стекала ручьями.

«Том, ну скажи уже».

— Сказать что? — Том топал рядом, и стихия не оказывала на него абсолютно никакого влияния. Меня так и подмывало его обрызгать, но я сдерживалась.

«Что ты предупреждал!»

Он пожал плечами.

— Да нет, почему. Если бы у меня в юности появилась возможность посмотреть на Змеиный город, я бы ее не упустил. Все нормально.

Вот как.

«Как ты думаешь, мы правда не сможем отсюда выбраться?» — спросила я, потому что с другими членами группы мы договорились это пока не обсуждать.

— Я думаю… Тихо! Ты слышишь?!

Я остановилась и напрягла слух. Шумел дождь, и различить что-то было невозможно. Хотя…

— Малая, ты чего встала? — Дон Хуан чуть не врезался мне в спину.

— Стойте!

— Грета? — Хорхе, который шел впереди меня, обернулся. Остановился и Билл, вместе с Ингрид шедший впереди. Замыкал наше шествие Блинчик.

— Тихо!

Я прикрыла глаза и изо всех сил попыталась применить чары обостренных чувств — они все еще выходили из рук вон плохо.

— Еда… живая еда… — едва различимо раздалось где-то неподалеку. — Кро-овь… горячая, вкусная кро-овь…

— Парселтанг, — прошептал Том.

— Змеи! — воскликнула я. — Сюда идут змеи!

— Чего? — Билл вынул палочку. Дон Хуан сощурил глаза.

— Что за змеи?

— Я не знаю… Их около дюжины!

Я откинула со лба мокрую челку, с которой на глаза стекала вода, и принялась поочередно, как на тренировке, создавать чары: ускорение, сила, обостренные чувства, улучшенные реакции… Мне было страшно, но привычный порядок действий настроил на нужный ритм.

— Ты чего делаешь? — спросила Ингрид, взволнованно сжимая палочку.

— Готовлюсь к нападению!

Едва я это сказала, из кустов выскочила…

— Твоюжразтвоюж! — взвизгнула я, запуская в нагу оглушающее заклятие и прыгая в сторону. Это я вовремя, потому что заклятие… она просто проигнорировала. Как и огненный шар и режущие чары.

— На них не действует магия! — прокричал Билл, уворачиваясь от бешеного монстра.

Да ладно!

Наги были… страшны. Они были выше любого из нас, нижняя часть тела — длинный мускулистый чешуйчатый хвост. Верхняя — полуголая девица со спутанными волосами и полными безумия глазами. У некоторых были четыре или шесть рук. Оружием у них служили примитивные ножи, палки, ногти и зубы. Они набрасывались и голыми руками, душили, царапали, кусали и пытались разорвать на части.

Еще после кентавров я невзлюбила полулюдей. Но кентавры были цветочками по сравнению с безумными кровожадными нагами.

Едва поняв, что магия здесь бессильна, я вспомнила все приемы немагического боя и отправила ближайшую змеюку в нокаут. Второй я пнула в живот, уклоняясь от удара третьей. В четвертую метнула нож, попав в плечо.

Раздались выстрелы. Блинчик достал пистолет.

Я ломанулась к нему. Стрелять я не умела, но всегда считала, что в этом нет ничего сложного.

Блинчик стоял на одном колене перед грудой вещей, которую вывалил из рюкзака.

Я, скользя в грязи, упала на колени перед этой кучей.

— Сзади! — завопил Том.

Пистолета видно не было, и я схватила первое, что попалось — ятаган. Резко развернулась.

Ятаган оказался зачарованным и слишком острым.

Меня едва не стошнило, когда нага вдруг распалась на две части — хвост и девушку.

— Не время соплей! — взбодрил меня Том, и я вскочила на ноги, оглядываясь.

Хорхе с невероятной скоростью отбивался, Дон Хуан тоже бежал к куче, Ингрид запрыгнула на дерево, под которым бесновались две наги. Билла душили четыре руки.

Я подлетела к нему, одним взмахом снося черноволосую голову. Поспешила к Ингрид, которая соскальзывала с ветки. Еще две наги отправились на змеиные небеса.

Частота выстрелов удвоилась. Дон Хуан присоединился к змеиному мочилову.

Последний оглушительный хлопок.

Тишина.

Я осмотрела поле боя. Трупы наг покрывали землю. Всюду была кровь. Дождь смывал ее с моего лица и мокрой, растрепавшейся косы. С ятагана и рук.

Дон Хуан подошел к дергавшейся еще наге, из плеча которой торчал нож, и выстрелил.

Та затихла.

Я выронила ятаган, и меня согнуло пополам.

***

Спустя час, когда мы, лихорадочно собрав разбросанное барахло, отошли от места змеиного побоища на приличное расстояние, Билл принял решение ставить палатку.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил Хорхе, помогая мне воткнуть колышек в слизкую землю.

— Нет.

— Напугалась?

— Не в этом дело.

— А в чем? — Хорхе поднялся и подал мне руку. Я оперлась — я поскользнулась уже перед самым решением Билла остановиться, и немного вывихнула ногу.

— Я ведь раньше никого серьезней акромантулов не убивала, — пробормотала я. — А здесь — разумные.

— Я бы не сказал, чтобы они были сильно разумными, — сказал Дон Хуан. — А акромантулы, кстати, полуразумны.

— Акромантулы — монстры, которые хотели меня сожрать! — огрызнулась я.

— Считай, здесь то же самое, — резонно заметил Дон Хуан.

— О, утешайте лучше Ухо! — психанула я, обходя их и все еще вздрагивающую Ингрид.

Я залезла в палатку — внутри она была куда просторней, чем снаружи, но все же тесновата для шести человек. Здесь была узкая спаленка, два дивана и камин в гостиной и крохотная кухонка с маленьким столом и тремя стульями. Это была палатка Блинчика.

Сам он разводил волшебное пламя в камине.

— Эй, Малая, — сказал он, когда я вошла и принялась заклинанием очищать грязь и сушить одежду. — Ты молодец.

— Не уверена, — я уселась на диван. Том остался снаружи, следить за тем, чтобы нас не окружили наги. Остальным я заявила, что караульный нам не нужен: я услышу их змеиные речи и во сне. Объяснила это редким даром. Но все были на взводе, и Билл принял решение по очереди следить за обстановкой. А что толку — все равно они ничего не услышат за шумом дождя.

— Убийство не грех, когда ты защищаешь жизни людей, — сказал Блинчик. — А убивать кровожадных монстров надо и вовсе без раздумий.

Я ничего не ответила и прикрыла глаза, вытягивая ноги к камину.

Ужасный денек.

***

Они действительно ничего не услышали. Меня разбудил Том, и я подняла всех остальных.

На этот раз их было всего четверо, и Блинчик с Доном Хуаном управились за пару минут. Оттащили змеиные тела в кусты.

— Я же говорила, что услышу! — сказала я, возвращаясь в палатку.

Билл подумал и велел всем идти спать.

Только один фиг никто не уснул.


	48. Настоящая магия

— Ненавижу джунгли. И змей тоже ненавижу, — бормотала я на четвертый день нашего пути. Все они были похожи один на другой. Днем мы скользили по грязи под бесконечным ливнем, вечером ставили палатку. Отбивались от наг уже шесть раз, считая те два в первый день. — И дождь этот ненавижу.

— Ты чего там бормочешь, как безумная баньши? — Дон Хуан поравнялся со мной.

— Это самое стремное приключение в моей жизни, — хмуро сказала я. — Я просырела насквозь. У меня мозоли от ятагана. Я заколебалась есть тушенку. Конфеты закончились.

— У-у, да тут явно низкий моральный дух! — бодро сказал он. — А я-то полагал, ты самая выносливая из нашей компании. Не волнуйся, такой сильный ливень — редкость даже для сезона дождей в Камбоджи.

— А ты уверен, что мы сейчас в Камбоджи? 

Он пожал плечами.

— Надейся на лучшее. А что касается тушенки… Будь уверена, скоро я завалю буйвола!

— Держи при себе свои сексуальный фантазии, Дон Хуан, — хохотнул Блинчик, замыкающий нашу группу.

Дон Хуан похмыкал, оценив шутку.

— Ты это говоришь второй день, а мы что-то до сих пор питаемся тушенкой, — проворчала Ингрид.

Вчера Мигель превратился в гигантскую пятнистую кошку и погнался за мелькнувшим вдалеке буйволом. Вернулся ни с чем.

— Сегодня все получится. Еще здесь должны быть кабанчики, м-м, вкуснятина!

— Эй, хватит там про еду! — крикнул Билл. — Эта тушенка уже в горле стоит.

— Ну уж простите, — сказал Блинчик. — Если бы я не забыл вытащить ящик после той заварушки в Афгане, мы бы сейчас здорово втухли на одних конфетах.

— Там еще были печеньки, — с тоской вспомнила я.

Билл опять возмутился, Хорхе его поддержал, и тема сошла на нет.

— Как тебя развеселить, принцесса? — спросил Дон Хуан.

Я подумала, что неплохо бы отвлеклась, если бы тоже могла бегать за буйволами по лесу в образе чего-нибудь клыкастого.

— Научи меня анимагии.

***

Через три дня мы ели жареную на магическом пламени кабанятину. И это был самый божественный деликатес, который я когда-либо пробовала.

А еще через неделю пути, когда дождь и правда стал реже и шел в основном ночами, а у Ингрид окончательно съехала крыша, у меня произошло первое превращение.

Я очнулась посреди джунглей на ветке дерева и ровным счетом ничего не помнила о событиях этой ночи. Дело в том, что в рецептуру пробуждения истиной сущности Дона Хуана входили забористые травяные настойки: помаявшись первые два дня, он насобирал что-то подходящее в густой растительности джунглей. После них я и так была, как во сне. А когда обернулась — вовсе потеряла разум.

Том сказал, что я превратилась в маленького книззленка — пятнистого котенка с большими ушами и хвостом, похожим на львиный. Книззлы были запрещены к свободному разведению в Британии и большинстве стран Европы из-за специфического внешнего вида и агрессивности. Это да. У меня все еще были свежи воспоминания о царапучих полукниззлах миссис Фигг. 

Я была немного разочарована своей анимагической формой. Я думала, что превращусь в щенка огромной черной псины, как Сириус и Арк. А превратилась в котенка. Какой толк от котенка в битве?!

Том меня утешил, что потенциально в анимагической форме можно научиться колдовать и намутить увеличивающее заклятье, чтобы превратиться в огромного когтистого и клыкастого монстра. Я с тоской прикинула, сколько придется учиться и какими разделами дедулиного плана обучения придется ради этого пожертвовать и печально вздохнула. Том оптимистично заметил, что великолепный план обучения накроется медным тазом, если мы не выберемся из нагьего царства, и помог найти дорогу к лагерю.

— Грета! — Хорхе налетел на меня и сжал в объятьях, когда я, пошатываясь, вернулась в лагерь. Чудом не встретила по пути нагов. Только наткнулась на змеиные тела неподалеку от палатки — судя по всему, ночка была жаркой.

— Да все пучком, — отмахнулась я. — Ну? — выжидающе спросила я у Мигеля.

— Поздравляю! Котенок, — подмигнул он.

Блин.

***

А еще через неделю мы нашли гигантское гнездо наг. Их было больше двух сотен, и они были свирепы и безумны.

Гнездо обнаружил Мигель, когда в очередной раз отправился на охоту.

— Нужно их обойти, — решил Билл, и мы свернули с дороги.

Билл захотел перестраховаться и сделать приличный крюк. Но слишком сильно отклониться от пути нам не удалось. Мы уперлись в гору.

— Что будем делать, Солнышко? — спросил Дон Хуан, когда изгиб крутой горы начал приближаться к гнезду.

— Лезем наверх.

Мы поднялись на незначительную высоту и поставили палатку в просторной пещере. Блинчик, руководствуясь каким-то неясным чутьем на пару с Хорхе расчертил края неширокого входа в пещеру защитными рунами.

И именно это спасло нас от двух сотен безумных нагов.

***

Полуголые девицы со змеиными хвостами бились о невидимый барьер и шипели гадости. Мы мрачно наблюдали за ними по другую сторону невидимой стены.

Блинчик сплюнул, опуская оружие. Мы решили не стрелять: магия защищала от монстров, но не от запаха разложения.

— Давайте посчитаем, на сколько нам хватит запасов, — сказал Билл, когда Мигель увел в палатку истерически всхлипывающую Ингрид.

***

На третий день заточения, когда продукты подходили к концу, а нервы начали сдавать даже у Блинчика, я сидела в своем пушистом анимагическом обличье и пыталась собрать в кучку расползающийся в неясные инстинктивные порывы разум. Должна сказать, что базовые навыки Окклюменции этому сильно способствовали. За мной бдительно следил Том — он обещал взять меня под Империус, если я выйду из-под контроля, что происходило постоянно. Анимагия сложная штука.

Рядом сидел Блинчик, начищая оружие. Мигель развалился на покрывале с книгой «Бхогавати — реальность или миф» из моего рюкзака. Билл хмуро смотрел на копошащихся в кустах у пещеры нагов. Хорхе с Ингрид ломали кровать в палатке.

— Перед смертью ненатр… кхм, ладно, — хотел пошутить Блинчик, но вдруг вспомнил о приличиях.

Из палатки раздался особенно дикий вопль блондинки, и все стихло.

Я фыркнула, шевельнула ушами, и, чувствуя, что близка к тому, чтобы начать с мявканьем носиться по палатке, как это было утром, превратилась обратно.

— У тебя, Малая, железные нервы, — заметил Блинчик, когда я встала и потянулась.

— Я применяю Магию Притяжения. А она не срабатывает, если впадать в отчаяние.

— Что за магия такая? — спросил Мигель, скучающе перелистывая половину книги.

— Настоящая магия. Ее даже магглы юзают, — сказала я.

— Поподробней, — заинтересовался Мигель.

— В жизнь одного конкретного человека притягивается то, о чем он думает. Только думать надо правильно. Если много лажаешь, то и притягивается всякая фигня.

— Хо-хо, — сказал Блинчик. — И кто же из нас так лажанул-то?

— Все. Магия Притяжения работает только с одним человеком и почти не распространяется на других.

— Пустая философия, — отмахнулся здоровяк, откладывая блестящий автомат.

— А вот и нет. Магия Притяжения — это очень сильное кунг-фу, — возразила я, хоть и узнала об этой мифической магии только вчера от Тома. И я не была уверена, что он ее не выдумал, чтобы отвлечь мои мысли от безысходности нашего положения.

— Чтобы не сойти с ума, можно верить и в Притяжение, — пробормотал Билл. — Мерлин, как же жрать-то хочется…

***

Не знаю уж, дело в Магии Притяжения или счастливой случайности, но спустя два дня пришло спасение.

Том разбудил меня посреди ночи, и я подняла остальных.

Мы высыпали ко входу в пещеру, и открытыми ртами наблюдая диковинную картину.

Безумные растрепанные наги с шипением расступались перед… нагами в доспехах и с оружием в руках.

Высокая смуглая нага остановилась у входа в пещеру и обвела нас холодным и разумным взглядом.

— Люди! — прошипела она, и ее речь не шла ни в какое сравнение с набившим оскомину «Мясо! Кровь! Убивать!» — Вам повезло, что вы живы. Я хочу говорить с главным.

Я выступила вперед и указала на Билла.

— Главный он. Но говорить буду я. Они не знают твой язык.

— Что она говорит? — взволнованно спросил Билл.

— Спросила, кто главный, — через плечо ответила я.

— Наша сестра сказала, что вы волшебники, — прошипела нага. — Это так?

— Да, это так.

— Меня зовут Кдан, и от имени Королевы Калии я предлагаю вам защиту в обмен на работу.

Я перевела предложение остальным.

— Какую работу?

— Об этом вы узнаете во дворце.

У нас развязалось жаркое обсуждение. 

Я выступала за то, чтобы пойти в гости к разумным нагам, и после того, как Ингрид перешла на визг, предпочитая умереть в безопасности, Билл сказал:

— Выбора-то нет, ребята. Или рискнем, или умрем от голода.

Мы быстро собрались и спрятали оружие, как велела Кдан.

Я применила все свои боевые чары и приготовилась, если что, драться. Мы переглянулись, и Хорхе ножом перечеркнул одну из защитных рун.

Нападения не последовало.

Под защитой — или конвоем — еще дюжины разумных наг нас повели в Змеиный город.


	49. Бхогавати

Змеиный город был сплошь застроен поражающими воображение храмами, подобными камбоджийским, и небольшими домами, испещренными знаками и рисунками. Я беспрестанно крутила башкой, пытаясь охватить взглядом как можно больше, и что-то меня в этом великолепии смущало. Впрочем, было несложно догадаться, что.

Бхогавати была окружена глухой стеной и почти пустовала.

Когда проклятие Безумия поразило город, самым стойким из наг, кого не коснулось помешательство, с большими потерями удалось вытеснить ставших вдруг кровожадными сестер за стену.

Я не случайно сказала «сестер». Братья-наги просто не пережили проклятия, погибнув в стопроцентном составе.

Без притока новой крови население Разумной Бхогавати начало сокращаться. Бессмертные наги гибли от стычек с особо рьяными безумицами, отказавшимися почитать Королеву, от болезней и несчастных случаев.

Впрочем, такая картина произошла бы и не вымри мужская половина города — ведь дети-наги рождались только от союза с людьми.

Всю эту предысторию я вытащила из Кдан по дороге к городу.

***

Королева была прекрасна.

Черные волосы были заплетены в тяжелые косы, спускавшиеся по смуглой шелковой коже. Глаза глядели пронзительно и ясно. Если бы не сильный чешуйчатый хвост, извивающийся из-под подола платья, я бы с легкостью назвала ее самой прекрасной женщиной, что я когда-либо видела.

Впрочем, ступив нам навстречу, она развернулась вокруг себя, через секунду представ перед нами... человеком. С ногами.

— А, так вот как… — заинтересованно пробормотал Мигель, всю дорогу недоумевающий по поводу «союза с человеком».

— Приветствую вас в Бхогавати, волшебники. Я — Калия, Королева нагов.

— Я Грета Блэк, переводчик, — представилась я и по очереди представила своих спутников: — Наш главарь — Солнышко, и его генералы: Татуха, Блинчик и Дон Хуан. А это наш… бард, Ухо.

Королева вежливо кивнула каждому из генералов и барду.

— Я пригласила вас во дворец для того, чтобы вы исправили ошибку вашего брата Удаядитьявармана. Идите за мной.

Она повела нас по роскошному дворцу. Странно, несмотря на плачевную ситуацию, в которой они были уже столько веков, дворец был великолепен и ухожен.

— Заклятия Неразрушимости и Чистоты, — сказал Том, тоже крутя башкой. — Я сейчас вспомнил — как-то я приобрел дом, напичканный такими чарами.

«Я думала, наги не колдуют».

— Это сделали волшебники века назад. Приглядись, здесь везде символы, как в тех подземельях.

Мы оказались в маленькой зале, посреди которой стояла… каменная арка, подобная той, из которой мы вывалились в джунгли по милости Волли. Только та была древней и разрушенной, это была воздвигнута недавно. Три наги еще трудились, вырезая на ней символы.

— Наша сестра Волли прошла Темными тропами Паталы, чтобы попасть в Верхний мир. Она нашла рисунки врат, разрушенных Удаядитьяварманом. И привела за собой вас, волшебников, чтобы вы открыли врата, — она указала на арку, и три наги, сложив инструменты, расступились.

Я перевела, и мы переглянулись. У Ингрид вырвался нервный смешок.

— Ну что, Солнышко? — сказал Блинчик. — Охрененная работенка — открыть врата Бхогавати.

— Нужно взглянуть на чертежи, — сказал Билл.

***

— А здесь что было? — спросил он спустя час изучения схем и рисунков. Его палец указывал на круг в изголовье арки.

— Камень, — Королева лично осталась нас консультировать.

— Он у вас?

— Удаядитьяварман забрал его. Но у нас есть похожий, — она кивнула, и ей подали огромный голубой камень размером с кулак Блинчика.

— Кхм, — офигел Билл, когда помахал палочкой и сделал вывод — камушек не представляет никакой магической ценности.

— Скорее всего, настоящий камень зачарован, — предположил Хорхе, тоже изучив камень. — Нужно изучить записи, возможно, в них что-то об этом сказано.

Я задала вопрос Королеве, искоса поглядывая на стопку хрупких бумаг. Она отрицательно покачала головой.

— Мы не знаем, как именно был зачарован камень. А без него врата не открыть, — сказала я.

Королева оглядела всех нас, будто пытаясь понять, врем ли мы ей. Задержалась на Хорхе. А затем меня пронзило от ее ледяного взгляда.

— Тогда вы принесете камень из Верхнего мира.

***

Ухо подвывала, стоя у закрытых двухстворчатых дверей, отделанных золотом. Витиеватая надпись над ними гласила: «Темные тропы Паталы». Ну, или что-то вроде того, я не сильно различала эти их закорючки.

— Почему это не сделает Волли? — скулила Ингрид. — Почему мы?

Я не ответила. За все время Волли была первой из нагов, кто вернулся из путешествия по Темным тропам. Королева утверждала, что Удаядитьяварман свободно таскался по ним туда-сюда, и была уверена, что такое под силу всем волшебникам.

Она отправляла нас с Ингрид, и на это у расчетливой тетки были причины. Даже если не удастся открыть врата в Верхний мир, по крайней мере, они поправят демографическую ситуацию с посильной помощью наших мальчиков.

Их мнения, собственно, никто не спрашивал. Когда Королева поняла, что пока от нашего волшебства проку не будет, на нас направили дюжину копий и отобрали палочки. У меня была мысль оказать сопротивление, но куда бы мы побежали? В джунгли?

В общем, Билла, Хорхе, Мигеля и Блинчика увели в неизвестном направлении, а нас увели к Темным тропам Паталы.

***

Две наги в доспехах с усилием потянули за ручки тяжелых дверей. В нос ударил тяжелый затхлый запах. Я поежилась от смертельного холода и тихих стонов по ту сторону.

Створки коснулись стен узкого коридора, и мы уставились на непроглядную черноту. Пламя огней тонуло в густой, плотной…

— Тьме, — прошептал Том.

«Тьме?»

— Бездна, или Первородная Тьма. Та Тьма, из которой я вызывал монстров.

Я отпрянула от дверей.

— А ваш этот Удая другой дорогой не ходил? — с надеждой спросила я. — Может быть, есть какие-нибудь Светлые тропы? Или хотя бы Сумрачные тропы, м?

Кдан дала знак, и на нас ощетинились копья.

Видимо, нет.

Том в трансе глазел на черноту, а я подумала, что если уж какой-то доисторический Удая смог, то я-то уж и подавно справлюсь.

Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, как перед прыжком в Северное море, я шагнула в Бездну.

Прощая, жизнь молодая!


	50. Темные тропы Паталы

Меня разрывали на тысячи кусочков.

Кожу жег лед.

Сотни голосов стонали в оба уха.

Я падала в бесконечную пустоту и не могла ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.

— Стоп, — упало тихое слово, и все прекратилось.

Сухая теплая ладонь сжала мою руку, и под ногами вдруг возникла земля. Точнее, кусочек твердой поверхности, на которой я стояла в кромешной Тьме. Рядом с Томом.

— Я уже был здесь, — сказал он спокойно. — Идем.

— Куда?

Я боялась сорваться с крохотного пятачка земли.

— По дороге.

— По какой дороге?!

Он похлопал глазами.

— Точно, ты же не знаешь. Представь, что перед тобой дорога, и она появится. В Бездне Магия Притяжения не имеет временного отставания, как в реальном мире.

Я тяжело дышала, все еще ощущая на себе сотни рук кровожадных монстров.

— Не получается.

— Конечно. Вспомни первое правило: никаких лишних эмоций. Дыши.

Я начала дышать, и тело по привычке начало успокаиваться.

Я думала о дороге, и спустя минуту она появилась.

— Пошли, — Том потянул меня вперед.

— Куда?

— Найдем выход в Верхний мир.

— Стой, а Ингрид?! — я резко остановилась, и дорога перед нами рассыпалась песком.

— К черту ее! — заявил Том.

— Еще скажи, что и мальчишек мы тоже бросим?! — возмутилась я, и он невозмутимо кивнул.

— Уж им-то, поверь, там будет в сто раз лучше, чем в Верхнем мире.

— Ну, уж нет!

— Ну, уж да! — ответил он в моей манере и добавил: — Империо!

— А вот и хрен тебе! — заявила я, с невиданной легкостью скидывая заклятие и принимая боевую стойку.

Он удивленно моргнул.

— Бездна не место для разборок, — хмуро сказал он.

— Тогда принимай мой план: сейчас мы находим Ингрид, потом — выход в Верхний мир. Берем чертов камень и возвращаемся за остальными!

— Это плохой план.

— Бросить друзей в беде — это вообще не план!

— Да какие они нам друзья?!

Я оторопело уставилась на него.

— Знаешь, Том, я думала, ты изменился. А ты как был Волдемортом, так им и остался!

Он смертельно обиделся и замолчал.

А я немного подышала, подумала об Ингрид и потопала по круто повернувшей дорожке. Том пошел следом.

Ухо мы не нашли, но нашли дверь. Похоже, кунг-фу Тома было сильнее моего.

— Давай посмотрим, что за ней. Если что, подберем девчонку на обратном пути, — предложил он.

Я с сомнением потопталась у двери и дернула круглую черную ручку.

Мы вышли на потрескавшуюся сухую землю. Вокруг — пустынно. Ни деревца, ни травинки. И свет какой-то… Я взглянула на небо.

Гигантское синее солнце.

Я открыла рот и начала падать.

Том подхватил меня и затащил обратно. Закрыл дверь.

— Воздух не годен для людей, — сказал он, когда у меня прошло головокружение, и я встала.

— Это че, блин, было?

— Очевидно, что не Камбоджа, — заметил Том, и мы пошли дальше.

Было еще с десяток дверей. Некоторые приводили в весьма безобидные места, вот только были они не на нашей планете. За некоторыми дверями было откровенно опасно. В одном у меня сгорела челка, о другом на память осталась стрела с ярким оперением.

Спустя дюжину попыток, мы нашли дверь в наш мир.

Я вывалилась из арки с пестрой занавеской, вытирая с лица копоть, и чуть не запрыгала от восторга. Вокруг столпились четверо волшебников в традиционных британских мантиях. Арка находилась в центре на постаменте, от которого амфитеатром расходились скамьи. На одной из них лежало кое-что очень ценное для меня.

— Где мы? — хрипло спросила я.

— В Л… Лондоне, — был ответ. 

— Мерлиновы яйца! — обрадовалась я. — Акцио!

Мне в ладонь врезалась стеклянная бутылка Бон-аквы со скамьи, и я, присосавшись к горлышку, вернулась обратно в Бездну.

— Запомни дверь, — сказала я Тому. — Если не найдем чего поближе к Камбодже, выйдем на этой станции.

Спустя еще вечность блужданий, когда я уже освоилась и перестала вздрагивать от чьих-то стонов и грозных теней, то и дело пролетавших над головой, мы нашли Ингрид.

Она не знала правил путешествия по Бездне, и у нее не было крутого защитного тотема в виде Темного Лорда, которого злобные темные твари почему-то не трогали.

А потому была она, мягко говоря, не в себе. А если откровенно — то безумна.

Том поморщился, когда я помогла бормочущей девушке подняться, и повела следом за собой.

И нам несказанно повезло, потому что следующая дверь, а, точнее, каменная арка, привела нас на юг Камбоджи, в развалины храма, коих здесь было дофига.

— Я не вернусь туда! — взвизгнула Ингрид, когда я закончила прыгать от радости. — Никогда! Ни за что!

Я пожала плечами, мысленно набрасывая план действий. Так, первым делом надо черкануть письмецо Сириусу — если до него дошли новости, что мы пропали, он уже должен был с ума сойти. Потом начнем поиски камня.

Я, похоже, сказала это вслух, потому что Ингрид заявила:

— И музей я грабить тоже не буду! Не буду!

— Какой музей? — удивился Том.

— Национальный музей Камбоджи, — ответила ему Ингрид.

— Камень в музее? — жадно спросила я.

— В музее! — заявила девушка, круто развернулась и зашагала прочь. — Никогда не вернусь, никогда…

Мы пораженно смотрели ей вслед, пока Том не сказал:

— Ты заметила, что она прочла твои мысли?

— Ты заметил, что она тебя услышала? — вторила я.

Мы переглянулись, махнули рукой и отправились искать цивилизацию.


	51. ВОВ

«Сириус, привет!

Со мной, Хорхе и Солнышко (зачеркнуто) Биллом Уизли все в порядке — передай это Молли. Если кто-то интересовался, с Мигелем и Блинчиком — тоже. Ингрид сейчас в Камбодже. Мы вернемся в ближайшее время.

Высылаю сувенир — стрелу.

Целую, Грета (зачеркнуто). Твоя дочь, Грета».

***

Плохо, что наги не оставили мне рюкзак.

Пришлось вспомнить уличную жизнь, чтобы наскрести на оплату письма, гостиницу и новую одежду.

***

В общем-то, музей не слишком-то и охранялся. В Камбоджа вообще по этому поводу не сильно заморачивались. Если артефакт был не слишком опасным и ценным, его хранили здесь же, среди обычного древнего маггловского барахла. Охраняли все это дело магглы и их примитивная сигнализация.

Проще простого.

Думала я, идя с камешком к выходу, когда путь мне преградили двое магов с палочками наперевес.

Маги — это вам не наги. На них действует любое колдунство.

Впрочем, их колдунство тоже было неслабым.

Перевязывая вечером порезанное Осколочными чарами плечо и гадая, попала ли я во второго Ступефаем, когда удирала, я подумала о том, что надо бы больше внимания уделять защитным чарам. Координация и скорость это, конечно, хорошо. Но от заклятий массового поражения так просто не увернешься.

***

То ли нам повезло, то ли мы так хорошо освоили Магию Притяжения, но дверь в Бхогавати мы нашли с первого раза.

***

Я опасалась, что после передачи камня меня активно начнут убивать, и даже разработала план массового побега сквозь Бездну.

Но Королева оказалась действительно благородных кровей.

Опробовав работоспособность арки на меня — ладно, ладно, не очень-то это было и благородно, — она, как и обещала, даровала всем свободу.

Откормленные ухоженные мальчики, кажется, не сильно-то и страдали, пока я таскалась по Темным тропам. Том был прав — выглядели они очень даже довольными.

— Ты где так долго?! — завопил Хорхе, обнимая меня и кружа по зале. — Я уж думал, что овдовел!

— Какое долго?! — возмутилась я. — Метнулась шустро туда-обратно!

— Два месяца — это шустро?!

— Два месяца?! — обалдела я.

— Время в Бездне имеет другие координаты, — скромно заметил Том, и мне остро захотелось его придушить. — Этим, кажется, можно управлять, но я не умею.

Его оправдательные речи перебила Королева. 

— Все вы — желанные гости в Бхогавати, — объявила она. — И любой из вас может остаться с нами, — она та-ак зыркнула на Хорхе, что даже меня бросило в жар.

Похоже, за два месяца ребята худо-бедно научились понимать смысл посланий — хотя тут язык тела Королевы говорил ярче слов, — потому что Мигель вдруг залихвацки махнул рукой.

— Где еще я найду столько красивых женщин, которые все меня хотят?! Малая, переводи: я остаюсь!

Никто не удивился. Похоже, эта тема уже поднималась.

— Возлюбленный Татуха, не желаешь ли ты остаться? — спросила Королева, поняв, что ее тонкие намеки Хорхе игнорирует.

Хорхе хмыкнул, раскланялся и рассыпался в извинительных комплиментах. Всю эту чепуху я, конечно, переводить не стала. Королева еще дважды подчеркнула, чтобы мы заходили в гости, и отпустила нас с миром.

Взяв возлюбленного Татуху под руку, я потащила его в арку. 

Так закончилось наше летнее приключение, и началась новая глава в истории Бхогавати.

***

— А мемуары у тебя с каждым разом получаются все лучше, — заметил Том, стоя за моей спиной в самолете, и наблюдая, как тетрадка впитывает чернила.

Поскольку я была в розыске камбоджийского Аврората за кражу редкого артефакта и нанесения непоправимого ущерба двум залам музея, мы воспользовались маггловским транспортом. — Сленга стало гораздо меньше.

Конечно, я ж с умными людьми тусуюсь: сплошная аристократия, сплошные лорды.

***

— Гертруда Блэк, верно?

Агент Отдела по урегулированию международных конфликтов Всемирной Организации Волшебников встретил нас в аэропорту.

Высокий чувак был одет в маггловский костюм, как у Джеймса Бонда, а сквозь рукав пиджака едва заметно прорисовывалось палочка в специальном креплении.

— Терпеть их не могу, — сказал Том.

— Возможно, — туманно ответила я, мечтая об одном — принять душ и как следует выспаться после нервотрепки с нагами.

— Аврораты двадцати трех стран мира ищут вас после загадочного исчезновения, в то время как Камбоджийское Министерство Магии разыскивает вас за кражу исторической ценности.

— Столько внимания мне одной? — удивилась я, глазея на чашку какао. Том запретил пить.

— Где вы были два с половиной месяца и зачем украли камень, мисс Блэк?

— Кто ж так допрашивает! — хмыкнул Том. — Дилетант. Наверняка с бумажной работы перевелся.

— Вы стажер, мистер Роджерс? — спросила я, и он вскинул брови. — Как-то неумело вы ведете допрос…

Снейп бы на его месте уже закипел, но агент Роджерс не выказал эмоций.

— Камень относился к истории мифической Бхогавати, Города Змей. В прошлом месяце вы его украли, а час назад нам доложили, что королева Бхогавати вышла на контакт с Камбоджийским Министром Магии.

— Ого! Сову что, портшлюзом отправляли?! В волшебном мире — и такая оперативность в распространении информации! — издевалась. — Или… Мерлиновы пятки, волшебники снизошли до использования… телефона?!

— Именно так, мисс Блэк, — невозмутимо подтвердил Роджерс.

— Нет, я в это не верю. Это чудо поудивительней Бхогавати.

— Вы не отрицаете, что причастны к этому?

— Я буду говорить только в присутствии своего адвоката, — я откинулась на стуле, закинула в рот жвачку из заднего кармана и принялась надувать пузыри.

— Мы давно наблюдаем за вами, мисс Блэк. У вас богатое прошлое, — он раскрыл папку. Том с любопытством зашел к нему за спину. — Многочисленные приводы в маггловскую полицию: драки, воровство, мелкое хулиганство. И это до школы. Затем, что касается школы: на первом курсе пропадает учитель. Зимой Гватемальское Министерство Магии регистрирует ваш брак с Хорхе Сандовалем, ныне Блэком. В этот же год, на втором курсе, кто-то истребляет колонию полуразумных существ в лесу у вашей школы — вы ведь в курсе, сколько лет в Азкабане за это светит? Вас исключают, и за время вашего отсутствия в поле зрения британского Министерства Магии кто-то помогает бежать из Азкабана террористке Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, вашей, между прочим, тете. В то же время бежит террорист Бартемиус Крауч-младший. Происходит ограбления Гринготтса. И это только то, о чем мы знаем. 

Я громко лопнула пузырь. Барти Крауч не на моей совести. Но я благоразумно не стала ввязываться в отстаивание своего недоброго имени.

Дверь распахнулась, и внутрь светловолосым вихрем влетело нечто.

— Стажер, я же сказал — без меня не начинать! — сурово отчитало нечто Роджерса. — Привет, Гретка! Ну, как оно? Как Бхогавати, как королева? Все такая же аппетитная? 

Я прилепила жвачку к столу и бросилась ему на шею.

— Гелла!


	52. Профессор ЗОТИ

— Пока ты занималась ерундой, я умирал от скуки. Пришлось как-то себя развлекать, — рассказал Гелла увлекательную историю, как он попал в Отдел по урегулированию международных конфликтов Всемирной Организации Волшебников. За нами двумя спешили Хорхе, Билл и Блинчик, к допросу которых никто даже не успел приступить. — Ты, конечно, предупреждай, когда в следующий раз соберешься спасать змеиные народы или заниматься другой подобной чепухой.

Я цеплялась за его локоть и улыбалась до ушей.

А я ведь соскучилась. И по нему, и по Сириусу, и по ребятам из школы. И по Лондону.

И по Хогвартсу.

— Я передумала учиться в Дурмстранге, — сказала я, когда мы вышли в дождливый сентябрьский вечер.

— Все тип-топ, моя дорогая Грета. Альба ждет тебя с распростертыми объятьями своих загребущих ручонок.

Мы распрощались с Блинчиком и Биллом, договорившись встретиться на днях, и Гелла любезно предложил нам черный заколдованный от пробок крайслер.

Нас доставили прямо на площадь Гриммо. Я только успела принять ванну, когда явился Сириус и чуть не удушил нас с Хорхе. Меня — в объятиях, его — за то, что не уследил за мной.

***

— Мне нужны каникулы! — простонала я, валяясь на диване, пока Пигли колдовал над моими руками. Кричер заявил, что я уже взрослая, и должна выглядеть подобающе леди. Я махнула рукой и отдала свои исцарапанные конечности с содранными костяшками и поломанными грязными ногтями на растерзание эльфам. Но этим все не закончилось. На моей челке было намазано зелье экстремального роста, на лице — маска, заживляющая царапины и разглаживающая шрамы.

В обычном состоянии я бы не позволила чинить над собой такой беспредел — один фиг все вернется в прежний вид после первой же тренировки с Томом. Но сейчас, отходя от приключений, я была настолько аморфна, что даже разрешила выщипать себе брови. Кричер пришел в дикий восторг и уже потирал свои маленькие эльфийские ладошки, предвкушая смену гардероба, но тут я его осадила. Единственным новшеством в моем гардеробе был новый бездонный рюкзак взамен того, что наги оставили себе, да офигенный найковский костюм для бега, который Рита подарила мне на минувший День Рождения. Который я, очевидно, встретила, болтаясь в Бездне.

— Мне надо отдохнуть! — проныла я, принимая у Кричера шоколадное молоко с карамелью и сливочной шапкой. М-м… божественно!

— Надо было отдыхать летом! — взвился Сириус. Его сильно опечалила история моего летнего исчезновения. Сегодня была суббота, и он не стал возвращаться в Хог.

— Хотя бы недельку тупо отоспаться! — мечтала я.

— Чтобы ты за эту недельку… чтобы ты… У меня даже фантазии не хватает!

Я фыркнула, шумно втягивая через трубочку остатки сливок.

Я же не виновата, в конце концов.

***

Но ныла я больше для профилактики. Отоспавшись вдоволь и разлохматив аккуратно уложенные эльфами волосы, я потребовала доставить меня в Хог уже в воскресенье вечером.

Сириус спорить не стал, и в замок мы попали аккурат к ужину.

Чем произвели фурор и вызвали бешеную радость моих друзей, восторг обожателей и ненависть завистников.

Не знаю, к какой группе относился профессор Снейп — с его лица, как обычно, ничего нельзя было прочесть.

***

— Ты правда грабанула Камбоджийский Национальный Музей? — спрашивал Фред.

Это он еще про Азкабан и Гринготтс не знает. Формально я еще и Нурменгард грабанула на предмет его шкодного узника, сейчас незаметно окрашивающего бороду директора в лиловый. С таким количеством шуток над бородой Дамблдор скоро должен не выдержать и побриться.

— Отец говорит, тебя чумазую видели в Министерстве Магии! — вторил ему Джордж. 

Я только отшучивалась и наслаждалась их болтовней.

А где-то на периферии сознания крутилась мысль: вход в Бездну находится в Британском Министерстве Магии.

Любопытственно.

Любопытственно.

***

Гелла, конечно, говорил, что у Снейпа всю первую половину сентября не было настроения — ха, будто оно у него когда-то вообще было. Но мое возвращение, очевидно, вовсе повергло его в глубокое желчное уныние.

— Мисс Блэк, — прошипел он, влетев в класс Зельеварения и на секунду застыв, когда увидел меня. Я решила, что после кровавого нагьего мочилова, которое теперь частенько являлось мне во сне вместо полезных воспоминаний Тома, мне все ни по чем. Но Снейп… Он мог выбить из колеи кого угодно. — Я так и думал, что ваши угрозы перевестись в Дурмстранг — не более чем бравада для привлечения внимания.

— Ты хотела перевестись? — Драко пихнул меня локтем, и я поморщилась от поднявшегося шелеста шепотков.

Как же я его ненавижу.

Я посмотрела прямо в черные глаза и громко, направленно подумала:

«Что ж вы тогда разбивались в лепешку, чтобы меня остановить?»

Снейп моргнул.

— Тишина в классе!

Он махнул палочкой, вызывая на доске рецепт, и больше со мной не заговаривал.

***

— МакГонагалл тут отчитала меня за то, что я веду себя неприлично с ученицами, — Гриндевальд пожевывал травинку, валяясь на лужайке под желтеющей березой. — Посмотрел бы на нее, если бы у нее столько не было секса.

Я хмыкнула, переворачивая страницу и внимательно изучая Корнуэльское кольцо Вседозволенности. Иллюстрированное издание «Тысяча мощнейших темномагических артефактов Европы» мне подарил Гелла на прошедший День Рождения.

— Думаю, у нее его не было еще дольше, — заметила я.

— Невежливо так отзываться об учителе, мисс Блэк, — пародируя тон МакГонагалл, сказал Гелла. — Пять баллов Слизерину.

— Серьезно? Из-за тебя вся балльная система летит к черту. Ты правда вчера наградил Анжелину Джонсон десятью баллами за «очаровательный вырез мантии»?

— Девочка старалась, готовилась к уроку, — сказал Гелла.

— Прекрати превращать Хогвартс в гнездо разврата.

— Я веду себя крайне целомудренно! — обиженно заявил он. — Думаешь, мне мало внеклассной жизни? Акцио! — откуда-то сбоку в его ладонь прилетел кексик. — М-м, вкуснотища. Августа Лонгботтом просто мастерица!

Я закрыла книгу и подперла кулаком подбородок.

— Кое-что не дает мне покоя, Гелла, — сказала я. — Ты упоминал про Королеву Бхогавати… Мне показалось, что ты…

— Бывал там? Бывал. Еле ноги унес. Они такие ненасытные, и их так много… Вдобавок я не змееуст и не понимал ни слова, а они мне постоянно втолковывали какую-то ерунду.

— Как ты туда попал, черт возьми?! — не выдержала я. Рассказов о неистовости наг я уже наслушалась.

— Через Бездну, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил он. — Давным-давно у меня был знакомый, высший демон. Я ему сдавал в аренду восточное крыло замка, а он взамен иногда брал меня на экскурсию по Бездне. Потом у него случилась неприятная история с матушкой-Тьмой… В общем, недолго это все продолжалось. А тебя, я так понял, водил призрак? — он указал на Тома. Я кивнула. — Ой, непрост этот твой Волан-де-Морт, ой непрост. Не зря он мне сразу не понравился.

Том начал что-то бурчать, и я сменила тему.

И крепко задумалась.


	53. Пролетая над Хогвартсом

Вчера я встречалась с Блинчиком. Он собрал свою верную команду таких же наемников-головорезов, как он сам, и приходил занять денег. Денег, несмотря на его зловещее досье, которое дал мне почитать Гелла, я заняла взамен на обещание писать мне письма и высылать сувениры. И взять с собой в какую-нибудь заваруху, когда мне надоест спокойная жизнь. Сейчас Блинчик отправлялся за вознаграждение творить революцию против диктатуры чистокровных где-то на востоке, и меня так и подмывало натряхнуться в его компанию.

Только огромная сила воли и, как я подозревала, Конфундус Тома, остановили меня от этого порыва.

***

Я сильно удивилась, что Нумерологию как факультативную дисциплину выбрали очень немногие. Третьекурсников, пожелавших изучать основы основ, было так мало, что для занятий все четыре факультета объединили в одну группу. Я в очередной раз порадовалась за своих прекрасных друзей: на занятия записались Драко, Блейз и Гермиона. Впрочем, Гермиона, по-моему, записалась на все, кроме Прорицаний.

Противоположностью сложной и непопулярной Нумерологии была Боевая Магия. Кажется, заниматься с Сириусом пожелали вообще все. Летом Дамблдор разрешил перестроить несколько неиспользуемых аудиторий в западной части замка, превратив их в один просторный зал для тренировок. Парт здесь не было: короткие заметки студенты делали, сидя на матах или прислонившись к стене. А потом сразу переходили к практике.

Еще, проникнувшись летом ценностью подобного рода знаний, я хотела записаться на Руны. Но они пересекались с уроками Артефактологии, к которой со всей возможной страстью тянулась моя душа, и я с сожалением отказалась от четвертого факультативного предмета. Фиг с ним — за Руны в нашей семье пусть отвечает Хорхе. А я буду специалистом в крутых волшебных мульках.

Офигительные изменения претерпел предмет ЗОТИ. С появлением Гриндевальда он ожидаемо превратился в Расширенную Теорию и Практику Темных Искусств. Что могло бы вызвать негодование у некоторых слоев населения, не будь половина из них без ума от наставника. Впрочем, вторая половина, мужская, без особого восторга отзывалась о профессоре Гриндевальде. 

— Я не хочу писать реферат на тему «Десять мощнейших уродующих проклятий»! — возмущался Рон Уизли после урока. — Я хочу знать, как от них защищаться, а не как применять!

Я украдкой поглядела на Панси Паркинсон, с лица которой почти сошло мое уродующее проклятие прыщей — впрочем, не входящее даже в тридцатку мощнейших.

— Ты не сможешь ничего поделать, если не будешь знать, что за чары к тебе применили, — спорила с ним Гермиона, моральные принципы которой капитулировали перед обаянием Геллы.

Гриндевальд обещал на следующем занятии практику: он нас будет проклинать, а мы — избавляться от проклятий. Я не была уверена, что это было законно.

Я уже трижды едва не спалилась со своей беспалочковой магией. И если на Чарах и Трансфигурации фейковая палочка не слишком мешала, то на ЗОТИ и Боевой Магии — очень даже. Куда удобней с разворота кидануть Ступефай и добавить кулаком, чем бестолково размахивать этой фигней, теряя драгоценные секунды. Поэтому я договорилась с Сириусом, что я буду в сторонке отрабатывать защитные заклятия, а боевую магию потренирую сама. Тем более, ставить меня в спарринг с кем-то из учеников было нечестно.

***

С Томом мы традиционно тренировались в тайных подвалах замка, где когда-то жил василиск. Пару раз со мной спускался Гелла — он был очень крут, прихлопывая меня в первые же тридцать секунд. Он, конечно, учил меня всяким интересным штукам, но случалось это крайне редко. Поглощенный уроками, второй работой в ВОВ, развратом и пирожными, он редко находил для меня минуту.

В то время как тренировки с Томом начали наскучивать. Нет, он был хорош, и даже очень. Но за два года мы успели отлично изучить друг друга. К тому же после веселенького лета я поняла одну вещь, которую, в принципе, должна была знать еще с босоногого детства: никакие тренировки в зале не сравнятся с реальным боем.

Я все чаще моталась в «Клык Василиска», с жадностью наблюдая за поединками вампиров, йети-полукровок, оборотней и магов. Том строго-настрого запретил мне даже думать об этом. И я лишь вздыхала, мечтательно глядя на арену, окруженную магическим куполом, и иногда на кого-нибудь ставила.

***

Летняя тусня в Бхогавати и на Темных тропах Паталы что-то сильно изменила во мне.

Знаете, со всеми однажды случается нечто, что делит жизнь на две части: до и после.

Так вот, пока что все, что было после — не казалось мне настоящей жизнью. После насыщенной движухи прозябание в Хогвартсе виделось мне пустой тратой времени.

Блинчик мутил революцию, Мигель зависал с нагами, а я сидела над учебниками.

И хотя время с близнецами, Драко, Гермионой и Сириусом было полно веселья, шуток-прибауток и приколов, я погибала.

Том с ужасом ждал, куда рванет моя метущаяся душа — в Бездну или на Арену, — и был готов на любое маломальское приключение, чтобы отвлечь меня.

И когда Блинчик прислал мне в качестве сувенира военный парашют, мы сразу поперлись на улицу.

Мы — это не только я и Том. Парашют я распаковывала в гостиной Гриффиндора, где помимо гриффиндорцев тусовались также Драко, Блейз, Седрик и оба брата Криви — в этом году малявка Деннис Криви, брат Колина, следом за братом поступил на Райвенкло. И нас набралось около дюжины. Из всех только Гермиона, как обычно, была против. Якобы меня могут исключить. Ха-ха!

Блинчик рассказывал, как пользоваться парашютом. И на крайняк я надеялась смягчить падение левитацией. На самый крайняк я могла попробовать превратиться в книззла.

То, что кошки тоже разбиваются в лепешечку, упав с большой высоты, тогда в мою голову не приходило.

Под веселые комментарии близнецов я облачилась в парашют, затянув все найденные ремешки, проверила, все ли колечки, за которые полагается дергать, на месте, помолилась и вскочила на метлу.

Метла подняла меня на уровень Астрономической башни, и я зависла в воздухе.

Страшно, блин!

Я перекинула ногу через древко и повисла, держась обеими руками за середину. Нимбус был хорошей метлой, какой-нибудь Чистомет бы давно потерял равновесие и…

А-а-а!

Я с воплем полетела вниз. Вниз головой.

А-а-а!

Земля приближалась, и я, вдруг собравшись и подавив панику, каким-то невероятным чудом и, думаю, стихийной магией, перекувыркнулась в воздухе, приняв правильно положение вниз ногами.

— Дергай! — завопил Том, на лице которого был написан ужас.

Я схватилась за кольцо, и меня рывком дернуло за плечи.

Уф!

И понесли же меня черти.

Я закрыла глаза, чувствуя дикую слабость в ногах. Нет, не зря этому надо учиться.

Я блаженно планировала в сторону озера и глядела на мою маленькую группу поддержки и бегущую от замка МакГонагалл.

— Расплескалась синева, расплеска-алась! — душевно затянула я.

Как хорошо-то.

***

— В чем дело, Минерва… Блэк?! — Снейп влетел в учительскую.

— Вот, Северус, передаю вам вашу ученицу.

Мне показалось, или в голосе МакГонагалл проскочили мстительные нотки?

Мы со Снейпом уставились на нее.

— Мисс Блэк только что прыгнула с маггловским парашютом, — сказала МакГонагалл.

— Мои поздравления, — произнес Снейп, даже не глядя в мою сторону.

— На школьном дворе. С метлы. С высоты Астрономической башни, — МакГонагалл приподняла брови.

Снейп скрестил руки на груди.

Мне одной этот разговор кажется странным?!

Она даже не сняла с меня баллы.

— Разбирайтесь, Северус, — определенно мстительно сказала МакГонагалл, выразительно на него поглядела и ушла.

Ого.

Снейп стоял истуканом, уперев взгляд в окно.

— Я могу не участвовать в ваших разборках? — спросила я.

— Идите, Блэк, — процедил Снейп.

Ого-го.

— Даже не назначите мне отработку?

— Отработка с Филчем, — бросил Снейп, резко развернулся и вылетел из учительской.


	54. Глава 54. Чуть помедленнее, кони

«КРОВАВЫЙ РИТУАЛ УНЕС ДВЕНАДЦАТЬ ДЕТСКИХ ЖИЗНЕЙ!» — вопил заголовок.

У меня что-то сдавило в груди, и я с замиранием сердца развернула газету.

«Крохотную деревушку Кеттервилль к югу от Армы поразило жестокое массовое убийство. Заброшенный друидский круг обагрился кровью невинных девочек-магглов. Что это — работа маньяка или возрождение древней друидской темной магии? Подробности читайте на стр. 7».

— Что за чернуха, — прокомментировал Драко, с отвращением шурша газетой.

Я посмотрела на бледного Тома, застывшим взглядом глядящего на свернутый пока «Пророк».

— Я сделал это снова, — прошептал он.

Я на два раза прочитала статью, но явных доказательств того, что темный ритуал — дело рук какого-то левого хоркрукса, — не было. Тем более, я надеялась, что вздумай блудный хоркрукс возродиться, мы бы уже об этом узнали.

— Я сделал это чужими руками. Барти Крауч младший. Мальчишка всегда был не в себе. Он бы точно согласился.

Том ушел глубоко в себя, оставив меня наедине с тревожной мыслью о возможном баттле с возрожденным… им же.

***

Что я забыла в Запретном Лесу?

Какой хороший вопрос. 

Я размышляла над ним, глядя в неожиданно звездное небо. 

Точнее, я могла бы размышлять над ним, если бы не была занята тем, чтобы стараться не потерять сознание от боли, пока вокруг меня толпились кентавры. Они спорили, прикончить меня контрольной стрелой в голову или оставить на съедение фестралам.

Их было больше дюжины. И если бы у меня не дрогнула рука, ровно столько же лошадиных душ отправились бы на лошадиные небеса.

А в итоге на небеса в скором времени отправлюсь я.

Зато с целой душой.

Тома только жалко.

— Соберись, Грета! — вопил Том, пытаясь сотворить какое-то заклятие. Но я была на грани магического истощения, и все мои силы уходили на то, чтобы не умереть. А потому и Том был бессилен.

Еще я думала о Сириусе. Он был никудышным отцом. Но он любил меня с присущей всем Блэкам страстью. Он сойдет с ума, когда найдут мое бездыханное тело.

Мне почему-то стало до слез его жалко.

Сжав зубы, чтобы не застонать, я перевернулась на живот и поползла в сторону замка.

Меня остановила стрела в плечо.

Перед глазами начало темнеть. Уши заложило тишиной. Боль исчезла.

Впереди засиял свет.

Он все приближался и приближался, и я подумала только о том, что, возможно, смогу прихватить с собой Тома. Когда свет вдруг превратился в банальный Люмос на палочке.

По другую сторону Люмоса к палочке крепился волшебник.

Он что-то прокричал, и луки в руках кентавров воспламенились.

Я отметила, что это очень полезное заклинание, и закрыла глаза.

— Очнись! — кто-то перевернул меня на спину, стараясь не слишком задевать стрелу в плече и еще одну, сломанную, в животе. — Не смей засыпать!

Я открыла глаза, фокусируя взгляд на бледном пятне лица. Почему-то я была рада его видеть.

Это было хорошее последнее воспоминание.

Я протянула руку и прикоснулась к его щеке, оставив на ней бурый развод.

Приятно.

— Не смей умирать, слышишь меня? — дрожащие руки накладывали на меня заклинания одно за другим. Я застонала, когда вернулась зверская, умопомрачительная боль, и меня вновь потянуло во тьму. — Держись! Слышишь? Не закрывай глаза!

Он осторожно поднял меня с земли и куда-то понес. Его походка была дерганная, и я догадалась, что он бежит.

— Империо, — услышала я голос Тома, и блаженная тьма отступила. Глаза против воли открылись.

— Держись, девочка, — бормотал Снейп. — Только не умирай, только не умирай, — как заклинание, повторял он, а я задыхалась от боли и слушала бешеный стук его сердца.

Так что же я делала в Запретном лесу?

Ловила Питера Петтигрю.

Не поймала.

Не самый удачный мой день.

***

Рука Дамблдора лежала на моем лбу. Другая рука, с палочкой, порхала над телом.

Снейп, по другую сторону кровати, одно за другим вливал в мой рот густые зелья.

— Я говорил вам, что надо их прогнать! — шипел он на Дамблдора с ненавистью. — Говорил! Они уже пытались ее убить!

— Успокойся, Северус, — строго отвечал Дамблдор, извлекая из моего живота древко стрелы.

Я только закатила глаза, не способная ни кричать, ни стонать. В ушах зашумело, и следующую часть их разговора я не слышала.

— …если с ней что-то случится! — уловила я конец фразы, но одурманенное болью и зельями сознание даже не разобрала, кто из них это сказал.

Что-то взорвалось, и передо мной мелькнул золотой снитч.

— Подвинься, Альба!

Империус Тома выдохся, и мои глаза закрылись.

Как же я устала.

***

Сириус спал на стуле возле больничной койки.

Его осунувшееся лицо было первым, что я увидела.

Я хотела его разбудить, но только лишь вяло пошевелила рукой, к которой была присоединена трубка капельницы.

— Три дня, — перед моим лицом появился хмурый Том. — Ты спала три дня.

«У меня магическое истощение?» — спросила я с ужасом.

Он покачал головой.

— Эти твари хорошо подготовились. Стрелы с адамантовыми наконечниками. Вот почему мы не могли ни вызвать Кричера, ни воспользоваться кольцом Гриндевальда.

Черт.

Гребанные кони.

— Сириус, — сипло позвала я.

Он вздрогнул и открыл припухшие глаза.

— Грета, — несчастным голосом произнес он и взял меня за руку, свободную от капельницы. В ней было зажато что-то твердое.

— Амулет с рунами, — ответил Том на мой незаданный вопрос. — Хорхе принес позавчера.

Мило.

— Зачем, ну зачем ты туда пошла? — спросил Сириус, проморгавшись.

— Питер Петтигрю, — прошептала я.

— Что?! 

— Увидела его на карте мародеров… — я сглотнула. Во рту был мерзкий вкус зелий. — Дай воды.

Сириус чуть не разбил стакан и налил воду.

— Я бы поймала его… если бы не кентавры.

Меня вдруг сильно потянуло назад в сон.

— Ты его видела?!

Я помотала головой, отчего та закружилась.

— Где Снейп? — спросила я.

— Снейп?! — Сириус захлопал глазами.

— Он спас мне жизнь. Снова.

Сириус долго не мог ничего ответить. Я не дождалась, пока он родит мысль, и уснула.

***

— К вам ломится полшколы, мисс Блэк, — сказала Помфри, когда я пришла в себя на следующий день.

Я покосилась на тумбочку, забитую и заваленную всякой дребеденью. Под кроватью валялось около сотни фантиков, из чего я заключила, что периодически меня навещал Гелла, уничтожая гостинцы.

Из ведра возле тумбочки торчали три пышных букета.

— У меня будто День Рождения, — сказала я, делая глоток из фляжки с выгравированной на ней витиеватой буквой «Г». Хорошо иметь друга с философским камнем.

***

Сириус говорил, что это не он.

И Дюсолей подтверждала его слова — а уж ей-то бы он признался.

И я склонялась к мысли, что он, хоть и Блэк, не способен на такое.

Кентавры покинули земли Хогвартса. Их деревня сгорела дотла. Ходили слухи, что не обошлось без жертв.

Сириус определенно не мог этого сделать.

Но я знала, кто мог.

Я мало что помнила с той ночи, но восхищение вспыхнувшими вмиг луками отложилось в памяти.

***

— Блэк! — очень враждебно встретил меня Снейп, когда через три дня я сбежала из Больничного крыла и постучала в двери его кабинета.

— Профессор, — растерялась я.

— Какого черта вы приперлись?!

В его голосе и глазах было столько ненависти, что я сделала шаг назад.

— Я только хотела…

— Мне не нужна ваша благодарность! — рявкнул он.

Я сглотнула.

Да за что он меня так возненавидел-то?

— Для вас правила не писаны, да, Блэк?! Так хотя бы думайте в следующий раз своей тупой головой! — орал он, и я обмирала под напором его злости. — Какие черти понесли вас в лес, тупица?! Можете не отвечать, я даже знать не хочу! В следующий раз не надейтесь на мою помощь, ясно вам?!

— Ясно, — пролепетала я.

— Тогда проваливайте!

Он палочкой указал на дверь, и она резко распахнулась, с грохотом врезавшись в каменную стену.

Я вылетела в коридор и остановилась лишь у входа в гостиную Слизерина, часто моргая слезившимися глазами.

— Мне кажется, или он к тебе жутко неравнодушен? — заметил Том, когда я успокоила дыхание.

«Еще бы. Он меня ненавидит».


	55. Некромантия и другие милые вещи

Я сидела на надгробии, задумчиво глядя на трепыхающегося инфери. Это было заброшенное маггловское кладбище. Холодный октябрьский ветер завывал в деревьях. Сквозь плотную пелену облаков не было видно ни единой звезды. Том стоял неподалеку и очень хотел домой.

Я вздохнула и открыла свою прекрасную тетрадь с летописями и выдержками из книжули из Запретной секции.

Где я допустила ошибку?

Я вздрогнула, когда совсем рядом раздался хлопок аппарации.

— Трупы детям не игрушки.

Гелла скептически посмотрел на выдохшегося инфери и присел на соседнее надгробие.

— Развлекаетесь, леди Блэк? — хмыкнул он, когда я снова углубилась в свои записи, и достал откуда-то термос. — Держи, согрейся.

Я захлопнула тетрадку и со вздохом приняла дымящийся ароматный чай.

— Лучше помоги.

— А что твой призрак? — Гелла вскинул брови и достал коробку эклеров.

— Не одобряет эту идею.

Гриндевальд вытянул ноги, откусывая от эклера и вымазываясь в креме.

— Правильно делает.

— Что за высокоморальные Темные Лорды пошли, — проворчала я, цепляя эклерчик. М, свеженький.

Он пожал плечами.

— Минздрав предупреждает: некромантия вредит вашей карме. А если серьезно, рано тебе еще такими вещами заниматься.

Я бросила на него мрачный взгляд и взяла еще эклер.

— Инфери плохо поддаются контролю, неустойчивы, переносят кучу заболеваний и часто нападают на своего создателя. Тебе не справиться и с одним, — добавил Гриндевальд, когда понял, что не убедил меня. — Правда, Грета, это самое неблагодарное дело. Хочешь заиметь себе армию, Империус тебе в руки.

Я подумала об озере, полном водоплавающих инфери, где канул дядя Регулус. Том такой интересный — как для себя, так хоть сотню инфери. А как для друга, так фигушки!

— Ладно, — я вздохнула и встала. Пора закапывать неудавшегося зомби обратно. Похоже, сегодня все против меня.

— Зачем он тебе понадобился? — с оттенком насмешки спросил Гелла.

— Хотела погонять кентавров, — со вздохом сказала я, скинула тело обратно в яму и взялась за лопату. — Только не говори, что мстительность тоже портит карму.

Гелла выразительно пошевелил бровями и умял четвертый эклер.

Я еще раз вздохнула.

Нет, здесь никто меня не понимает.

***

Рон Уизли достал всех со своей дурацкой крысой. Видите ли, Короста потерялась.

Учитывая, что Короста жила у них около двенадцати лет, мы с Драко и Гермионой склонялись к мысли, что Короста тихо издохла от старости где-нибудь под кроватью, и еще немного, и мы найдем ее по запаху.

На что Рон Уизли заявил, что наверняка ее съел книззл Гермионы, которого Седрик подарил ей в конце лета в знак их вечной и прекрасной любви. Полосатый книззленок и правда косо смотрел на крысу, и пару раз ее вытаскивали из его пасти. 

Для поисков крысы был организован целый отряд.

— Давно она потерялась? — спросила я, из вежливости согласившись побродить по Хогу с Джинни. Которая отправилась искать крысу тоже из вежливости.

— Кто ж знает, — она закатила глаза. — Рон мог неделями не вспоминать о ней. Она ведь раньше принадлежала Перси, пока ему не купили сову.

— Окей. А когда последний раз ее видели?

Я хотела прикинуть, насколько сильным будет запах разложения, чтобы поиски получились более эффективными.

— Недели две назад. Она жевала Пророк, пока Карасик ее не спугнул.

Карасик — это книззл Гермионы. Не знаю, чем она думала, давая ему такое прозвище.

Я что-то такое припоминала. Я списывала у Драко домашку по Астрономии, а рядом валялся тот зловещий выпуск о жертвоприношении. И крыса как раз догрызала заголовок.

А потом я отправилась ловить Питера Питтегрю.

Хм.

Хм.

Я резко остановилась, и мы с Томом молча переглянулись.

— Ты не помнишь, у крысы были все пальцы на лапах? — затаив дыхание, спросила я.

Джинни удивленно на меня уставилась.

— Эм… Не знаю… — она нахмурилась и медленно произнесла: — Кажется, Рон как-то спрашивал у Перси… Да, точно, у нее не было одного пальца! Как ты узнала?!

— Прости, Джиннс, мне нужно к Сириусу, — сдавленно извинилась я и стремглав бросилась к комнатам отца.

***

— Все это время… он был под носом! — вопил Сириус. — Как вы этого не заметили?! Рон два года привозил его в школу!

Дамблдор хлопал глазами и шевелил седыми кустистыми бровями. Но внятного объяснения своей промашки дать так и не мог.

— А как ты не узнал старого друга? — ядовито спросил Снейп, оказавшийся в кабинете директора, как раз когда туда влетел Сириус. Все время он активно игнорировал мое присутствие в комнате.

— Заткнись, Нюниус! — отмахнулся Сириус.

Я заметила, как Гелла, прибежавший на шум, невербалкой накладывает какое-то заклятие на вазочку с лимонными дольками, и подумала, что наверняка это слабительное заклятие. Или заклятие волосатого языка.

— Грета, скажи, ты точно ничего не видела в лесу? — спросил Дамблдор. — Только надпись на волшебной карте Хогвартса?

Я пожала плечами.

— Карта могла ошибиться? — спросил он у Сириуса.

— Могла или не могла, а таких совпадений не бывает, — сказала я. — Крыса без пальца появляется у Уизли чуть погодя после исчезновения Питтегрю. И исчезает в тот день, когда я вижу его имя на карте.

В день выпуска о жертвоприношении.

— Вот именно! — запальчиво добавил Сириус, а я едва удержалась от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. Я считала идею идти к Дамблдору дурацкой. Какой смысл? Питтегрю мы уже упустили. Директор все равно выставит себя святошей.

«Как насчет черничных блинчиков?» — послала я направленную мысль в сторону Гриндевальда, который отчаянно скучал и уже наверняка жалел, что пришел.

— Мисс Блэк, кажется, у нас назначена отработка на семь? — спросил Гелла, перебив Дамблдора на полуслове.

Я сделала круглые глаза.

— Точно!

Он галантно пропустил меня вперед, и мы сбежали.

Пусть разбираются сами.

***

— Они хотели пригласить «Ливерпульских Гарпий», — рассказывал Гелла, с аппетитом уминая блинчики. Черничный джем стекал по его пальцам и фамильному перстню. Кофейня в центре Лондона была моим любимым местечком, если хотелось чего-то вкусненького. — МакГонагалл заявила, что у них аморальная музыка. Потом прошли все сроки, и нормальные группы уже были разобраны. Твоих «Гиппогрифов» пригласил Дурмстранг, и они отказались отменять заказ.

Я сочувственно хмыкала. Приближался Хэллоуин, и, кажется, традиционная вечеринка грозила остаться без музла.

— Инициативная группа в лице близнецов Уизли предложила свои услуги. В итоге на педсовете решили, что это прекрасная идея — вытащить на сцену студенческую самодеятельность, — закончил Гелла предысторию.

Сама история заключалась в том, что близнецы и Ли Джордан в компании МакГонагалл и Флитвика завтра будут проводить уже второе прослушивание желающих спеть, станцевать или сотворить другое творчество в день Икс.

— Ты уже определилась? — спросил Гелла, хватая липкими пальцами чашку чая.

— С чем? Могу показать класс в разрубании наги пополам.

— Все ждут от тебя песни.

Я фыркнула.

— Мои данные не для сцены. Я посредственный певец, музыкант — еще хуже.

Гелла бросил на меня осуждающий взгляд.

— Первое правило Темного Лорда, как и Темной Леди, знаешь какое? Никогда не преуменьшай своих достоинств. Скромность — для неудачников и хаффлпаффцев.

Я округлила глаза.

— Когда это ты меня в Темные Леди записал?

— У тебя это на лбу написано, моя дорогая Грета. И я не о шраме, — он вытер руки белой льняной салфеткой. — Не говоря уже о том, что на днях я кого-то вытаскивал с кладбища.

Я сморщилась. Вот всегда так. Стоит однажды поднять инфери, и тебе это будут припоминать до конца жизни.


	56. Девочка-которая-поет

Цензура МакГонагалл пропустила только пятую выбранную мною песню.

— Четыре года рыскал в море наш корсар! В боях и штормах не поблекло наше знамя! — бойко спела я, ударяя по струнам, и она сдалась.

Думаю, я взяла ее просто измором.

Я мстительно подумала, что все равно на концерте спою то, что будет ближе к душе, обняла гитару и уселась в зрительское кресло под ободряющим взглядом Ли Джордана.

***

Высокий потолок просторной залы Малфой-мэнора эхом отражал каждое слово разговора.

— Мой Лорд… я вас уверяю… это никак не может быть ребенок Поттеров, — сутулая фигура в черном замерла у моих ног.

— Почему же, Северус? — спросил я с нетерпением.

— В пророчестве говорится о мальчике… у Поттеров… дочь. Я уверен… она говорила о сыне… Лонгботтомов.

Я холодно рассмеялся.

— Это не имеет значения. Я убью обоих младенцев.

— Но мой Лорд…

— У тебя есть еще что-то, Северус? — раздраженно спросил я. Палочка потеплела в моих пальцах. Мальчишка успел забыть, каков на вкус Круциатус.

— Мой Лорд…

***

Ах, черт!

Я проснулась на самом интересном моменте оттого, что кто-то лижет мое лицо.

— Карасик, твою ж… — я скинула книззла на пол и села на кровати.

Блин!

И чего этот книззл ко мне таскается?!

— Чует в тебе родственную душу, — фыркнул Том, который тоже был выбит из колеи внезапно прервавшимся сном-воспоминанием.

Я уперла подбородок в колено и со вздохом погладила запрыгнувшего обратно Карасика.

Значит, Снейп не предал Лили. Он не хотел ее смерти.

Я была права в своих догадках — он определенно был влюблен в нее.

Влюблен настолько, что рискнул вызвать гнев Волдеморта, чтобы отвести от нее удар.

Дела.

***

Джинни разукрасила меня какими-то блестками, густо подвела глаза и пышно взбила волосы. Предлагала еще намутить платье из старой мантии, но я отказалась. Я сегодня рок-звезда, а потому пойду в рваных джинсах и майке с черепами. На Хэллоуин я буду… магглом.

— Можешь увести Сириуса в конце этой песни? — попросила я Риту, когда с трудом протиснулась к ней сквозь толпу студентов.

— Не хочешь, чтобы он видел твое выступление? — удивилась она.

— Не хочу, — я закусила губу и бросила взгляд на Снейпа, который в жутком костюме самого себя стоял мрачной глыбой у стены и недовольно смотрел на учеников.

— Еще не поздно передумать, — сказал Том, но я отмахнулась, пробираясь обратно к сцене. — В конце концов, это чистой воды ребячество.

«Плевать».

Зал завизжал, когда после Ли Джордана я поднялась на сцену с гитарой на ремне.

Я нервно дернула уголком губ.

— Очень грустная песня, основанная на реальных событиях, — произнесла я в микрофон. — Посвящается Лили Эванс… и еще одному человеку, — я провела по струнам и поймала взгляд Снейпа с другого конца зала. К нему пробрался Дамблдор с каким-то розовым коктейлем в бокале. — Я забуду тебя, наказав себя пленом страданий. Я тебя потеряю в глазницах дворов проходных…

Я пела, а зал притих. Снейп стоял с каменным лицом, а Дамблдор едва заметно улыбался и кивал седой башкой в остроконечной шляпе на каждый мой аккорд.

— Все так глупо, неверно, нечестно. Остается одно — ненавидеть себя, не прощать. Только в грешной душе ты оставила тайное место, что уже никому, никогда не занять…

Я прикрыла глаза, а когда открыла их вновь, Снейпа уже не было.

***

Допев, я спустилась со сцены и не успела пройти и десятка шагов, как кто-то больно выцепил меня за локоть.

— Идемте, Блэк.

***

Мы покинули Большой зал, и он молча протащил меня через полшколы в подземелья. Мы оказались в его кабинете, и он указал мне на стул для посетителей. Я села, он остался стоять между мной и дверью.

— Итак, Блэк, может быть, вы объясните, что хотели сказать этой нелепой песней? — сквозь зубы спросил Снейп, прожигая меня взглядом.

Почему-то меня радовало, что он нарушил свое демонстративное игнорирование моего существования.

— В следующий раз просто подожги его мантию, чтобы привлечь внимание, — едко посоветовал Том.

Я сделала милое личико.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы.

— Не прикидывайтесь! Вы думали, я проигнорирую ваши глупые намеки? — продолжал Снейп все тем же злобным тоном.

Честно говоря, именно так я и думала.

Я хотела сказать, что вовсе ни на что не намекала, но меня понесло в другую степь.

— Почему же глупые, профессор?

— Потому что ваши домыслы насчет… вашей матери и… меня… совершенно неприемлемы и лишены всяческих оснований! — с приглушенной яростью выдал Снейп, и я вжалась в кресло.

Вот это да.

Я и не думала, что он будет говорить так прямо.

— И вовсе не лишены. Я знаю, что вы общались. И я думаю, ее смерть очень вас… расстроила.

Перед глазами навязчиво крутились картинки из прошлого Тома, и я призвала на помощь все свое знание Окклюменции, чтобы от них избавиться.

— И откуда же, позвольте поинтересоваться, вы это знаете?! — резко и даже агрессивно спросил Снейп.

— Видела в воспоминаниях Сириуса.

Лицо Снейпа окаменело. Он медленно поднял брови.

— Он показывал вам свои воспоминания?

— Нет. Когда на второй год преподавания он не прекращал нападать на вас, Дамблдор потребовал отдать ему ваши худшие воспоминания друг о друге.

Лицо Снейпа окаменело еще больше, если такое вообще возможно.

— Сириус тогда не сразу поместил их обратно в голову. Пузырек болтался в его комнате месяц, и я нашла его.

Это было правдой. Беспечный Сириус больше месяца забывал или не хотел возвращать воспоминания, храня их в своем шкафчике в хогвартской спальне.

— И вы их видели, — закончил Снейп мою историю. Я кивнула. — Что в них было?

Я пожала плечами.

— Всякое. Думаю, вы сами должны догадываться, за что он вас ненавидит.

— Поконкретней, Блэк! — вдруг рявкнул Снейп. Будто напряженная пружина вдруг распрямилась. Щеки его залил бледный румянец.

— В основном там были ваши школьные годы, — удивленно произнесла я. Похоже, эта тема была крайне болезненна для него.

Снейп, не отрываясь, глядел на меня, и я не могла понять, что выражает его взгляд. Ненависть… или смущение. Или страх. Или… Черт. Если к другим людям можно хоть как-то применять маггловские книжки по психологии, то по Снейпу должен быть написан отдельный учебник.

— И как вам это… понравилось? — сквозь зубы спросил Снейп.

Я захлопала глазами, не уверенная, что правильно поняла его вопрос.

— Никак. В то время я была очарована вами, — сказала я. Ну, по крайней мере, это была теория Тома, которая объясняла мое странное поведение на втором курсе. Что самое страшное, в своих намеках эту же точку зрения дублировала Рита. И на что-то подобное пару раз намекал Гелла. — К тому же прочла многое из военных хроник. Школьные воспоминания — не самые душераздирающие моменты вашей биографии.

Снейп открыл рот. Закрыл рот.

— Вы — что? — наконец, спросил он.

— Э-э… Читала о вас хроники, — сказала я несколько опасливо. Что в этом такого?

— Вы были очарованы мной, Блэк? — переспросил Снейп.

— Возможно, — неуверенно произнесла я. — Так говорят. Я не слишком в этом шарю.

Снейп долго сверлил меня взглядом и молчал. Мне было жутко неуютно.

— Сейчас уже нет, я надеюсь? — неестественно жестким голосом спросил он.

Я оторопело уставилась на него.

Что-то мне нифига не нравился этот разговор.

Было в нем нечто неправильное.

— Не знаю, спросите у Дюсолей, это ее теория, — огрызнулась я неожиданно резко. — Я ответила на все ваши вопросы?

Снейп молча кивнул на дверь.

Я подорвалась с кресла и торопливо покинула его кабинет.

Идея с песней уже не казалась такой хорошей.


	57. Глава 57. Дружба, любовь и прочие мифы

Профессор Артефактологии Кассиопея Блумфилд разрешила Колину Криви посещать с нами свои занятия. Он был на редкость талантливый парень, и если что-то вызывало в нем интерес, он предавался этому с маниакальной страстью. После того, как прошлой зимой Хорхе заколдовал его скейт, Криви в совершенстве овладел навыком катания на нем, и теперь хотел выйти на новый уровень — скейт должен был перейти на полеты в трехмерном режиме. Мы набрали книжек, описывающих технологию создания метлы, и засели за разработку летающей доски. Молодая Блумфилд оказалась той еще увлекающей натурой и тоже с головой погрузилась в наш проект. Скейт мы закончили к середине ноября, Криви временно самоустранился, и я взялась за тему, которая интересовала меня куда больше летающих дощечек. Порталы.

Еще в середине сентября, вернувшись в Хог, я набрала книжек по тематике Бездны, Тьмы, Врат ада и прочее. Четкой информации в них не было, в основном какая-то мифическая дурь и околонаучная бредятина. Я даже написала Изгоняющему, но оказалось, что он, всего лишь полудемон, никогда не путешествовал Темными тропами.

Единственное, что я вынесла из огромной горы макулатуры, это то, что врата, арки, двери, форточки — имели портальную природу.

Помимо книг и бесконечных схем и формул создания порталов я часами разглядывала карту мира с нанесенными на нее яркими точками — вратами в Бездну. Их было около трех дюжин на весь мир.

Было бы неплохо иметь собственную дверь в Бездну. Очень даже неплохо.

— Я не знаю, как ее создать, — сказал Том.

— Зачем создавать, — произнесла я задумчиво. — Если можно украсть.

Тому эта идея не понравилась — как и в целом задумка с освоением Бездны, но я не могла выбросить ее из головы.

Помимо того, что Темными тропами мы могли попасть почти в любую другую страну, у нас была уникальная возможность побывать… в других мирах.

От этой мысли у меня кружило голову, а у Тома начиналась мигрень.

***

После того, как я отошла от нападения кентавров и хэллоуинских откровений и разборок, настала пора размеренной школьной жизни.

Уроки. Посиделки у Сириуса и в гостиной Гриффиндора. Изобретения близнецов, которые все чаще вслух мечтали о собственном бизнесе. Косые взгляды Ли Джордана, который начал встречаться с Лавандой Браун. Жалобы Драко Малфоя на отца, поучающего его жизни, и Гермиону, постоянно тусующуюся с Седриком Диггори. Жалобы Гермионы на Седрика Диггори, которому нужно слишком много внимания, а у нее учеба и экзамены на носу. Джинни Уизли, которая вдруг воспылала желанием вступить в футбольный клуб и получила мячом в лоб на первой же тренировке. 

Педсовет, на котором меня отругали за показ «Бешеных псов» в один из кино-вечеров. Расстроенный Флитвик, который в качестве цензора не увидел в фильме ничего предосудительного. Сириус, которому кино тоже понравилось, вступивший в громкие дебаты с МакГонагалл. Гелла, который во время всей этой сцены ел попкорн и кидался им во всех присутствующих.

Снейп, который… просто продолжал меня игнорировать.

И планы по захвату Арки смерти, которые зашли в тупик.

***

— Я бы не советовал, — произнес некто мне на ухо.

Ноябрь плавно перетек в декабрь, и в воздухе царила рождественская атмосфера. Большой Зал традиционно начал заранее обрастать остролистом и плющом, а близнецы сочинили новую версию Джингл-беллз со смешным текстом, в котором фигурировали МакГонагалл и Карасик.

— Гелла! — возмутилась я. К возмущению примешивалась зависть к его первоклассным чарам бесшумности. Я вздохнула. Все, что касалось Геллы, было первоклассным. Мне такому еще учиться и учиться.

— Идем, прогуляемся, — он бесцеремонно потянул меня за локоть, вытаскивая из-за стола. Я только и успела поймать яблоко, которое кинул мне Малфой. — Кто-то изменил память невыразимцу Отдела Тайн Британского Министерства Магии, — сказал он, когда мы вышли из замка и по заснеженной тропинке побрели к озеру.

— Невыра… чего?

— Какая безответственность! — всплеснул руками Гриндевальд. — Какой легкомысленный подход к планированию операции! Ты хотя бы изучи немного объект, прежде чем вламываться!

Я дернула плечом и хрустнула яблоком. Они ничего не докажут.

— Ты не знала, что невыразимцы проходят тест на вмешательство в сознание каждое утро? 

— Какой интересный факт, — хмыкнула я. — Обязательно внесу его в свой блокнот с интересными фактами.

— Я бы не советовал красть Арку Смерти, — прямо сказал Гелла.

— Да ладно. Меня не поймают, — раздраженно отмахнулась я, не уточняя, что застопорилась на продумывании технической части похищения Арки.

Гелла сунул руки в карманы и с прищуром посмотрел на затянутое снежными облаками небо.

— Дело не в этом. Бездна — не лучшее место для прогулок.

Я хмыкнула. Гриндевальд остерегает меня? Любопытно.

— Одна ты там сгинешь. А твой темный друг… на твоем месте я бы ему не доверял.

— Он не бросит меня во Тьме, если ты об этом.

— В Бездне свои законы. Там не действуют ни магические связи, — он ткнул пальцем в мой шрам. — Ни клятвы.

Я спрятала руку с едва заметными следами давнего нерушимого обета за спину.

— Я в нем уверена.

— Зря, — серьезно сказал Гриндевальд. — Это ты по молодости можешь еще верить в дружбу, любовь и прочие мифы. Он не верил в них даже в юности. Не обманывайся, Грета. Он твой друг ровно до тех пор, пока ему это нужно.

— Я его убью, — приглушенно прорычал Том, в бессильной ярости сжимая кулаки, из которых посыпались красные искры. Его губы побелели. — Как только перестану быть призраком, я его убью!

«Тихо, Том, — я сцапала его правую руку и погладила по напряженным костяшкам. — Я тебе верю. Ты меня не предашь».

Он перевел на меня пылающий ненавистью взгляд, и его лицо чуточку смягчилось.

— Если не веришь мне, поверь своим глазам. Что за человек может пройти сквозь Бездну и открыть ее двери? Из тех, кто ходит по земле, лишь высшие демоны, чья душа есть Тьма, способны на это.

— Удая… чувак, заперший Бхогавати, мог. Волли, нага из самого Змеиного города, смогла.

— Продажные души, — парировал Гелла.

«Ты случайно никому не продавал душу?» — спросила я у Тома.

— Я не помню, — его тонкие ноздри раздувались от гнева, а голос дрожал от обиды. Я боялась, что он среагирует, как обычный тринадцатилетний пацан. Или набедокурит, или разревется. Мне не улыбалось под Империусом сражаться с Гриндевальдом.

Я повернулась к Гелле и жестко сказала:

— Эта тема закрыта. Не поднимай ее больше.

Гриндевальд, как ни в чем не бывало, пожал плечами. 

— Это твое решение, моя дорогая Грета.

— Вот именно, — мрачно сказала я и перевела тему: — Как поживает ВОВ?

— Предлагает место начальника Отдела по борьбе с международным магическим терроризмом.

— Идеальная вакансия для Темного Лорда. Они ведь знают, кто ты на самом деле? — спросила я, и он кивнул. — Когда приступаешь?

— Я еще в раздумьях. Фокус моих интересов несколько сместился.

— И куда же он сместился? — поинтересовалась я.

— Что ты слышала о Союзе? — глаза Геллы сверкнули.

— Союзе любителей сладостей? Слышала, что его члены неизбежно попадают в Союз жирдяев.

— Советском Союзе, — уточнил Гелла.

— Слышала, он недавно развалился.

— Молодец, девочка, пять баллов Слизерину, — похвалил он. — А что ты знаешь о самом крупном куске — России?

— Блинчик рассказывал, что тамошний Министр Магии ездит на тройке, запряженной медведями.

— Это прежний министр, — отмахнулся Гриндевальд. — Нынешний ездит на Волге и курит кубинские сигары. Угадай, на чем будет кататься будущий Министр?

— И на чем ты будешь кататься? Возобновишь традицию с медведями? 

Гелла загадочно похмыкал и достал откуда-то кексик.

— А как же ВОВ? — спросила я, проворно отбирая у него вкусняшку. Нечего лишать меня обеда.

— Эти самонадеянные болваны полагали хорошей идеей держать при себе лорда Гриндевальда, — ухмыльнулся он, уминая другой кексик. — Молодежь, из которой состоит эта организация, ничего не знает о темных временах моего расцвета.

— Ты меня пугаешь.

— В самом деле? — он вскинул брови.

— Еще бы. Столько пафоса! — фыркнула я.

— Смейся-смейся, моя дорогая Грета. Ты видела карту мира? Представляешь себе площадь России? Даже если принять во внимание низкую плотность населения, представляешь себе количество колдунов?

— А толку? Я читала, единственную Школу магии уничтожили почти век назад. Магическое сообщество ушло в подполье, Министерство существовало нелегально. Ты хочешь захватить власть над толпой неграмотных неуправляемых колдунов?

Кое-что из нудной Истории Магии я все же вынесла. В основном, конечно, читая левые книжки на самом же уроке.

— Твои мысли движутся в правильном направлении! — восхитился Гелла. — Я построю новую Школу Магии и Колдовства! — заявил он.

— Полегче, парень! — обалдела я от полета его мысли.

— У меня есть приятель, потомственный некромант. Про основателя его рода еще сказки писали. Он разводит гибридных трехглавых драконов и барыжит антиквариатом. Так вот, он продал мне один из трех своих фамильных замков.

— Так и скажи, что тебе было просто завидно, что у Дамблдора есть своя школа, а у тебя нет, — поддела я.

— Дамблдор — всего лишь директор! — оскорбился Гелла. — А я буду основателем величайшей в мире Школы Темных Искусств!

Я смотрела на него и офигевала.

— Я зачем тебе все это рассказываю, — Гелла вытер крошки с рук белоснежным платком. — Можно я возьму с собой твоего василиска для антуража?

Я нервно рассмеялась. И этот человек остерегает меня от создания инфери и кражи Арки.

Да мои планы — просто поход в магазин за молоком, по сравнению с его-то задумками.


	58. Наука и жизнь

У меня уже голова пухла от загадки с перемещением стационарного портала на новое ПМЖ, Том мне нифига не помогал, и я решила отвлечься.

Тем более был один хороший раздражающий фактор, позволяющий это сделать.

Впрочем, декабрь, видимо, решил перенять традицию ноября по обламыванию моих планов.

Я уже дошла до середины списка избранных способов, как вывести Снейпа, а он по-прежнему сохранял олимпийское спокойствие и не обращал на меня ровным счетом никакого внимания.

Совсем отчаявшись, как-то чудесным зимним днем на игре Слизерин-Хаффлпафф, когда Драко уже поймал снитч, и все собрались расходиться, я подожгла мантию профессора.

Это было безыскусно и грубо, но, как ни странно, сработало.

Он потушил пламя и встретился со мной пылающим, как мгновение назад его мантия, взглядом.

Я не двигалась с места, когда он бодрым бэтменовским шагом летел в мою сторону.

— Почему вы не в шапке, которую я вам подарила? — невинно решила я переменить тему и добавила: — Ай! — когда он неожиданно схватил меня за ухо и потащил к замку.

— Чего вы добиваетесь, Блэк?! — рявкнул он, отпуская мое ухо только в своем кабинете.

Я приложила холодные пальцы к горящему огнем уху. Больно, если что.

— Я?

— Вы! Вы испробовали уже все возможные и невозможные способы, чтобы меня достать! Что это, например, был за гигантский слизень под моей дверью на прошлой неделе?! И как, ради Мерлина, вы напоили портрет Салазара Слизерина в моем кабинете?! Он весь день пел неприличные песенки этих Уизли! Что вам от меня надо, Блэк?!

Я хлопала глазами и умилялась. Так и знала, что он оценит. Над улучшенным Конфундусом для портретов мы с Драко и какой-то немного замученной Гермионой трудились больше недели.

— Вы сами ответили, профессор, — сказала я. Его ругань бальзамом ложилась на мою неспокойную душу. — Хотела вас достать.

— Вы совсем обнаглели, Блэк! — взорвался Снейп. — Пятьдесят баллов со Слизерина! И отработки с Филчем до самого Рождества! Выметайтесь из моего кабинета, и если сделаете еще хоть что-то… хоть самую малость… Очень об этом пожалеете! — с перекошенным от гнева лицом он указал на дверь.

Я открыла рот.

Он снял баллы со своего факультета?

Он снял пятьдесят баллов со своего факультета?

— Профессор… — робко позвала я.

— Что?!

Я думала, он схватится за палочку, но он еще держал себя в руках.

— Простите за песню. Я вообще не должна была лезть в это, — сказала я.

Все же Хэллоуин стал последней каплей в чаше его ненависти ко мне.

— Совершенно верно, Блэк! — прорычал он, покрываясь розовыми пятнами.

— Мне жаль, что я обидела вас.

Снейп на мгновение крепко сжал челюсти.

— Уходите. Убирайтесь отсюда, ясно?! — сквозь зубы произнес он, вновь указывая на дверь.

Я закусила губу и быстро выскочила из его кабинета, опасаясь, что в спину он сгоряча метнет что-нибудь неприятное. Того же слизня, например.

***

Я читала о физике магических волн в нашумевшем на западе бестселлере «Наука Магия» авторства Арнольда Гейзенберга, параллельно заглядывая в маггловский учебник физики, жевала яблоко и старалась не отвлекаться на романтичные песенки Ли, которые он демонстративно посвящал Лаванде.

Книгу посоветовала профессор Блумфилд, после того, как на уроке мы пробовали разобраться феномене магического бронежилета. Его прислал Блинчик на прошлой неделе, и он поистине поражал воображение. В него были встроены подавляющие магию адамантовые пластины, но, что удивительно, блокируя внешние чары, он почти не блокировал чары самого волшебника. Первый день я просто крутила его в руках и повторяла «Не может быть! Не может быть!», а потом пошла к Блумфилд.

Оказалось, что разные материалы обладают разной проводимостью магических волн. У адаманта, например, проводимость… отрицательная. Он не только не проводит, но и лишает проводимости все окружающее пространство.

Внутренняя обшивка жилета была сделана из новейшего синтетического материала, нивелирующего отрицательную проводимость адаманта. Поэтому колдовать в нем было можно, потому что изнутри он ничего не блокировал, а вот попадавшие в него заклятия рассыпались.

Единственный минус — жилет поглощал те чары, что попадали в радиус максимум десяти сантиметров от него. А потому, заклинание, пущенное в голову или ноги, очень даже сработает.

Тот факт, что продвинутые ученые Запада не только нефигово так продвинулись в изучении магии, но и умело применяют эти знания на практике, потряс меня до глубины души. Ведь я-то думала, что волшебный мир застрял в Средневековье, а ничего подобного!

Том читал книжку из-за моего плеча, периодически что-нибудь комментируя, и радовался, что пока мы ушли от темы похищения Арки Смерти.

***

— Филч попросил забрать все твои отработки, — сказал Сириус. — Как ты это сделала?!

Я пожала плечами.

Да, я подсоединила к древнему кассетному плееру, державшемуся только на честном слове, изоленте и парочке заклятий, колонки. Да, включила первый и пока единственный альбом «Гиппогрифов». От их прекрасной музыки звенели стекла в витринах Трофейного зала. Да, я изображала из себя рок-звезду, скользя в манере Элвиса по воображаемой сцене и горланя песни в древко швабры. Да, парочка самостоятельно моющихся трофеев треснуло. Это слегка вспугнуло миссис Норрис, которую я великодушно угостила валерианкой. Да, она исцарапала Филча, когда пыталась запрыгнуть на люстру.

Но это же не повод отказываться от моего приятного общества!

— Надеюсь, ты предложил свои услуги? — спросила я его.

— Совет Попечителей выставил счет за испорченные редкие награды лучших учеников Хогвартса, — Сириус вручил мне папку с бумажками. — Люциус Малфой в очередной раз поднял вопрос о твоем исключении. Грета, — жалобно произнес папаня. — Ты можешь хоть немного быть непохожей на меня?! Теперь я понимаю свою несчастную матушку! — он горестно покачал головой и ушел проверять контрольные.

***

— Ты заметила? — такие неожиданные реплики в ухо всегда заставляют подпрыгнуть.

Я выругалась и полезла под стол за выпавшей из рук вилкой.

«Том!»

Том не обратил на мое негодование никакого внимания. Он глазел на Гермиону, которая к концу семестра стала похожа на бледную тень самой себя. Мы с Драко были убеждены, что учеба одновременно на всех факультативных предметах ее доконает. А ведь еще был Седрик, которому подавай романтику и прогулки под луной. Гермиона уже не раз жаловалась, что, во-первых, ей совсем не нравилось нарушать правила ради сомнительной романтики, во-вторых, она ничего не успевает со всей этой чепухой.

«Заметила что?» — спросила я, когда он не продолжил свою мысль.

— Гермиона.

Я закатила глаза.

«Да, представь себе, я ее заметила и оценила еще на первом курсе. В чем дело?»

— Нет, посмотри, — он ткнул пальцем в ее сторону.

«Хочешь сказать, у нее грудь растет быстрее моей?» — снова не поняла я, потому что его перст указывал как раз куда-то туда.

— Грета! — тут уж пришла его очередь закатывать глаза. — У нее Хроноворот!

«Хреново… что?»

Том поджал губы, и я почувствовала, что еще немного, и не избежать драки.

— Хроноворот, артефакт, позволяющий вернуться в недавнее прошлое. А я все думал, как она успевает на все уроки… ведь некоторые из них проходят одновременно… Сколько же часов в ее сутках? — бормотал Том.

«Вопрос в другом. Откуда у нее Хроноворот?»

***

— От МакГонагалл, — нехотя призналась Гермиона, когда мы с Драко прижали ее к стенке и потребовали объяснений. — Когда я не смогла выбрать из списка дополнительных предметов — мне хотелось изучать все — они с директором предложили сделать для меня исключение и разрешили пользоваться Хроноворотом, чтобы я везде успевала.

Драко насупился. Он сильно обиделся, что Гермиона скрывала это от нас.

— Почему ты не рассказала нам?

— Потому что МакГонагалл просила держать это в секрете! — воскликнула Гермиона и покосилась на меня. — Ведь Хроноворот — очень опасный артефакт, если им неправильно пользоваться!

— Он опасен даже при правильном использовании, — сказал Том. — МакГонагалл боялась, что он попадет тебе в руки.

«Знаю».

Когда Том рассказал, что это за штука, я сперва чуть не описалась от восторга. Ведь это бы решило проблему временных разрывов при путешествии Темными тропами! Но каково было мое разочарование, когда он добавил, что максимально безопасное время перемещения — пять часов. Всего пять часов! Я болталась по Бездне почти два месяца, пять часов — песчинка в пустыне.

Впрочем, штука эта все же хорошая, и надо при возможности заиметь себе такую. Плевать, что вмешательство в прошлое — дело опасное. Если произойдет что-то действительно ужасное, я должна буду иметь возможность это исправить.


	59. Оборотень, который украл Рождество

Сириус заявил, что Рождественские каникулы он хочет провести в Лондоне. Я удивилась, но возражать не стала. В Лондоне так в Лондоне.

Хорхе сдал семестровые экзамены и уехал в Штаты к родителям. Они вместе собирались рвануть на праздники в Гватемалу к Ласаро. Звал меня с собой, но я не поехала.

Гелла приглашал меня в гости к своему другу-некроманту и хотел похвастаться своей будущей школой. Он уже перевез туда василиска, и просил, чтобы я, как змееуст, выяснила, все ли тому нравится. Я пообещала устроить все на коротких Пасхальных каникулах, а пока остаться с Сириусом. 

Ведь Рождество — семейный праздник. Думала я.

Дурочка.

***

Кричер накрывал стол. Пигли следил за ароматно благоухающей на весь дом индейкой. Сириус носился где-то наверху, и его топот был слышен с первого этажа. Я читала журнал со статьей Гейзенберга об альтернативных магических субстанциях для палочек. Том хмыкал мне в ухо и торопил перелистнуть страницу. Рита украшала огромную елку сверкающими игрушками, которые мы сегодня накупили в Хэрродсе.

Все было здорово, настроение у всех было отличное.

Ровно до того момента, как в прихожей зазвонил колокольчик, сигнализирующий о том, что кто-то мнется на площади и хочет попасть в наш дом.

Кричер с хлопком исчез, чтобы через минуту появиться передо мной.

— Это Ремус! — воскликнул Сириус, опередив Кричера, который уже чинно открыл рот, чтобы представить гостя.

— Кто-о?! — под возмущенный возглас Тома я захлопнула журнал.

— Ремус Люпин. Он… Я пригласил его встретить с нами Рождество, — сказал Сириус возбужденно, глядя на меня с некоторой опаской.

Я пораженно на него уставилась.

— Ремус Люпин?! Друг детства, ни разу не навестивший тебя в Азкабане?! Какого такого дьявола он здесь забыл?!

Рита положила звякнувшую игрушку обратно в коробку и встревоженно посмотрела на него. На меня.

— Надо было сказать ей раньше, — мягко произнесла она.

— Согласна! — рявкнула я. — К твоему сведению, моими делами он за все эти годы тоже ни разу не поинтересовался! А ты зовешь его в наш дом на Рождество?!

— Грета, — укоризненно протянул папаня.

— И давно ты с ним общаешься?

— Полгода, — Сириус скрестил руки на груди и вздернул подбородок. Узнаю оборонительную позицию.

Я покачала головой.

— Я тебя не понимаю.

— Ты должна с ним познакомиться. Когда ты узнаешь его поближе…

Я расхохоталась.

— Тогда что? Он тоже влезет ко мне в доверие и вызовет жалость?

Сириус вспыхнул.

— Ремус ни в чем не виноват! Он ничего не знал! — заявил он.

— Потому что не хотел знать!

— Ну, хватит! — он раскраснелся еще больше. — Впусти его внутрь.

— Вот еще! — фыркнула я.

Сириус выпучил глаза и раскрыл рот.

— А чего ты ждал?! Я предупреждала тебя насчет старых верных друзей!

— Ты ведешь себя… отвратительно!

— Я веду себя так, как и обещала! В отличие от тебя!

— Грета, так нельзя! Нужно прощать другим ошибки! Дай ему шанс!

Я тоже скрестила руки на груди.

— Что-то я к этому не готова!

Сириус стоял посреди комнаты и не знал, что делать.

— Прекрасно! — наконец, заявил он. — Тогда мы встретим Рождество в другом месте!

Я соскочила с кресла. Вот как. Шантаж.

Великолепно. Просто здорово.

— Пожалуйста, Сириус Блэк, — я подошла к нему вплотную и ткнула пальцем в грудь. — Можешь впускать в дом любое отребье на свой вкус. Только будь готов, что меня в этом доме не будет.

Я схватила свой пуховик в прихожей и вылетела вон, оставив дверь нараспашку. Пронеслась мимо тощей фигуры в серой видавшей виды мантии, свернула на улицу и потопала куда глаза глядят.

Глядеть они вообще никуда не глядели. Их застилали слезы обиды. 

***

Ноги и метро принесли меня на Трафальгарскую площадь. 

Я высморкалась и уставилась на высокую елку, вокруг которой с визгом бегали детишки.

К Драко я пойти не могу — незачем громить и без того хрупкое равновесие его семьи. Гермиона с родителями встречает Рождество в Египте. Близнецы в Британии, но я хорошо представляла себе округляющиеся глаза их родителей, которые, по словам Джинни, относились ко мне с опаской. Хотя у них, конечно, должно быть очень весело и уютно. Как должно было быть у нас…

Я снова высморкалась.

У меня было полшколы друзей и приятелей, но на ум пришли только эти четверо. Конечно, меня бы не выгнали, вздумай я явиться к кому-то из них в гости. И мне бы даже обрадовались. Но явись я к кому угодно, кроме этой четверки, я выставлю себя жалкой сопливой девчонкой, которой не с кем встретить Рождество. В первую очередь выставлю в своих глазах, а это было самым главным.

Пожалуй, единственным, не попавшим в список моих друзей, но перед кем я могла себе позволить быть жалкой, и даже неоднократно это делала, был Снейп. Но не могла же я заявиться к нему в Рождество.

Или могла?

***

В дом Снейпа я просто… вошла.

Нет, сначала я, конечно, помялась на пороге, три раза передумала, вернулась. И только когда мне никто не открыл, безуспешно попыталась взломать магическую защиту, пошарила отмычкой в замке и вошла.

Маленький домишко в Паучьем тупике внутри выглядел подобающе внешнему виду и самому названию и репутации этого гиблого места. Он был тесный, обшарпанный… и бедный. Я думала, комнаты Снейпа в Хоге обставлены скудно. Ничего подобного — то была роскошь по сравнению с его домом.

Маленькая спаленка со старой продавленной кроватью, вероятно, еще его родителей. Покосившийся шкаф. Гостиная с потухшим камином, драным диваном и креслом, из подлокотников которого торчал поролон. Выцветшие шторы. Кухонка со столом, с которого давно облезла краска, и тремя шаткими стульями. Санузел… впрочем, я даже не стала заглядывать. Единственным приличным помещением во всем доме была лаборатория. По крайней мере, я так подумала — дверь была заперта на ключ, и я решила, что будет совсем невежливо туда вламываться. Хватит того, что я вломилась в дом.

— Дамблдор ему совсем не платит? — фыркнул Том.

Я пожала плечами, развела пламя в камине и залезла с ногами в кресло.

После криков, слез обиды и шатания по заснеженному Лондону, каждый миг которого был пропитан острым осознанием своего беспросветного одиночества, я вдруг расслабилась.

Плевать на них. Я всегда была одна. И буду одна. Нет ничего хуже, чем привязываться к людям. Почему я вдруг решила, что умнее Арка, и возомнила, что появились те, кто правда меня любит и предан мне всей душой?

Дурочка.

***

— Блэк?!

Я вздрогнула и подскочила, сонно моргая и пытаясь вспомнить ту речь, которую я готовила к появлению Снейпа.

— Профессор? — глупо вторила я, протирая глаза.

Он оторопело застыл на пороге комнаты, одной рукой сжимая палочку, другой — нечто в коричневом пакете из продуктовой лавки, по форме сильно напоминающее бутылку. 

— Так мило с вашей стороны включить меня в список гостей магической защиты дома, — пробормотала я.

Похоже, в этот Рождественский вечер меньше всего он ожидал увидеть меня. В своей гостиной.

Он моргнул и спрятал руку с пакетом за спину.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросил он, когда его лицо из ошеломленного вновь стало обычным — каменным.

Я пожала плечами.

Странно, теперь идея прийти к нему в гости казалась не такой хорошей, как час назад.

— Простите, вы, наверное, ждете кого-то? Я пойду, — я подхватила пуховик, который бросила на пол у кресла.

— Стойте, — Снейп, все еще держа одну руку за спиной, не двинулся с места, чтобы дать мне пройти. — Что с вами приключилось?

В его интонациях отчетливо слышалось «опять приключилось».

— Ничего. Просто Сириус… — я сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы снова не расстроиться. — Сириус привел в дом этого… своего псевдодруга… этого предателя… на Рождество! Да как он вообще мог?! — меня снова понесло. — Собачка сделала жалобные глазки, и ему все простили!

— О ком вы говорите? — Снейп приподнял брови.

— О Ремусе гребанном Люпине, о ком же еще! Об этом убогом невинном лопухе! Сириус показал свой блэковский характер, и я ушла, чтобы не портить им праздник, — я скрестила руки, хмуро глядя на пол и в душе все еще переживая эту сцену.

Снейп едва слышно хмыкнул и поставил, наконец, бутылку на комод.

— Боюсь вас огорчить, праздник вы им все же испортили.

— Знаю, — я принялась выщипывать мех из воротника, и вздрогнула, когда Снейп забрал его из моих рук.

— У меня нет для вас рождественского пудинга, Блэк, — сказал он, вешая пуховик на крючок в коридоре и снимая пальто. — Индейки тем более.

— Я принесла китайскую еду и пончики, — пробормотала я, кивая на пакет у дивана.

— Вы гурман, — съязвил Снейп, добавляя огня в камине.

— До вас мне далеко, — не осталась в долгу я, указывая на бутылку на комоде.

Он смерил меня мрачным взглядом, и я приготовилась встречать Рождество на улице. Ради смеха можно зайти к Дурслям, кстати. Вот они обалдеют…

Но Дурсли отменились, когда Снейп сказал:

— Доставайте вашу китайскую еду.


	60. Цветные огни из ее детства

Снейп ковырял вилкой в бумажной коробочке. Я почему-то так и думала, что он не умеет пользоваться палочками.

— Итак, Блэк, из всех своих многочисленных друзей для Рождественского вечера вы выбрали компанию мерзкого профессора? — спросил Снейп, когда мы в полной тишине съели острую говядину со стеклянной лапшой.

— Меня пугает ваша ирония, — сказала я, вытирая губы салфеткой с иероглифами. — Но я отвечу, если вы скажете, почему открыли для меня ваш дом.

— Потому что ожидал от вас нечто подобное, — сказал Снейп. — Отвечайте.

— Я передумала, я не буду отвечать, — нахохлилась я.

Он хмыкнул и ушел на кухню. Послышался плеск воды, и в следующий миг чайник с грохотом опустился на старую плиту.

— Не особенно веселое Рождество, — сказал Том, с тоской глядя в затянутое морозными узорами окно.

Я пожала плечами и припомнила заклинания, которыми Флитвик украшал Большой зал. Вокруг камина засияли разноцветные огоньки. Уверена, они выдохнутся к утру, но дольше и не нужно.

— Что это за карнавал? — спросил Снейп, возвращаясь в комнату.

— Атмосфера праздника, — сказала я, принимая кружку с отколотым краем и устраиваясь поудобней на диване. Ммм, чай просто прелесть. Надеюсь, в нем нет никакого зелья.

— Кто ты и что сделала с Блэк? — фыркнул Снейп, когда я сделала обжигающий губы глоток. — Настоящая никогда не стала бы пить ничего из моих рук.

— О, успокойтесь, вашу еду в коробочке я тоже отравила.

Снейп не нападал и шутил. Похоже, я ошиблась, и он был рад тому, что я пришла.

Надо же.

— За что вы невзлюбили Люпина? Я полагал, что он-то точно должен вам понравиться.

Ох, а вот и начался ненавязчивый шпионаж. А я-то уж было подумала…

Впрочем, все равно.

— Не люблю ненастоящих друзей.

Снейп приподнял бровь, и я добавила:

— Настоящий друг не исчезает, когда тебя хотят посадить в Азкабан. Он не предоставляет разобраться во всем левому директору, отсиживаясь в сторонке и сетуя на судьбу. И не появляется спустя годы, когда все проблемы решены, и можно раскаяться и возобновить дружбу. Ненавижу таких, — я скривилась, глядя в огонь.

Снейп долго молчал.

— Когда вы нанимали Стрейнджера, вы знали, что Сириус невиновен в смерти… Поттеров?

Я покосилась на него.

— А вы знали, что он невиновен?

Признаться, этот вопрос болтался на периферии моего сознания с самого первого курса.

— Нет. Я знал, что их веселая дружба не выдержит войны. Но не знал, что предатель — не Блэк, а Петтигрю.

— Правда?

— Я бы все равно ничего не сделал, даже если бы знал, — неожиданно жестко сказал Снейп. — Я ненавидел… вашего отца. У меня нет причин врать вам.

— Ясно, — после паузы сказала я. — Это неважно. Наверное. Нет, когда я вытаскивала Сириуса, я не знала ни о его невиновности, ни о том, что он мой отец. 

— Вы всегда сначала делаете, потом думаете, — раздраженно заметил Снейп.

— Сердце вернее разума.

— Какое гриффиндорское высказывание. Не понимаю, как вы попали ко мне на факультет? — едко сказал Снейп.

— О, съешьте лучше пончик, и сменим тему, — я подтолкнула ему коробку и скрестила руки на груди.

Он не притронулся к пончикам, но и продолжать не стал.

— Дело в татуировках, Блэк? — спросил он, когда я уже начала клевать носом.

— Что? — я не уловила полет его мысли. Только что мы говорили о пончиках, и на тебе.

— Вы решились на брак ради магических узоров? Они позволяют колдовать без палочки, верно?

Я дернула плечом.

— Их не видно, как вы узнали?

— Логика, Блэк. Вам стоит спросить у Грейнджер, что это такое, и тоже начать пользоваться.

— Спасибо за совет, — огрызнулась я. — Да. Мне не очень понравилось быть сквибом на первом курсе. Я прочитала о Майя и нашла Ласаро. Остальное является коммерческой тайной Гватемальского Министерства магии и разглашению не подлежит.

— И что вы можете без палочки? — поинтересовался Снейп.

— Вытаскивать козявки из носа, показать? — ощетинилась я.

Снейп сверлил меня взглядом, и я думала, что еще один вопрос, и я уйду.

— Почему в Гватемале вам не залечили шрам от ожога на левой руке? — задал Снейп тот самый еще один вопрос.

На языке крутилось: «Потому что я получила его позже» и «Потому что это драконово, мать его, пламя», но я осеклась. Он на это и рассчитывал, что выудит из меня побольше информации этим глупым вопросом. Он не мог не понять, что ожог не такой старый и не такой простой.

Я встала и пошла к выходу.

Все же зайду к Дурслям.

Снейп ничего не сказал, пока я надевала пуховик.

Черт, вот бесит, а!

Я приперлась в гостиную в пуховике и уперла руки в бока.

— Дайте честное слово, что больше не будете! — потребовала я.

Он мрачно взглянул на меня со своего ободранного кресла.

— Не буду что?

— Задавать свои дурацкие вопросы! Сегодня, блин, Рождество! 

Последняя фраза вышла как-то жалобно.

— Как скажете, Блэк, — медленно проговорил он, постукивая пальцем по остывшей кружке с чаем.

— Чуть не забыла. Держите, — я порылась в карманах и вытащила пузырек из темного стекла.

— Что это? — он взял его с некоторой опаской.

— Яд наги, — я стащила пуховик и бросила его на пол. Жарко. — Знакомый прислал. Разумеется, я по-прежнему не имею никакого отношения к Бхогавати, — язвительно добавила я в ответ на его незаданный вопрос.

— Вы приготовили для меня подарок? — Снейп разглядывал пузырек, блестевший в пламени камина.

— Я была не так зла на вас, чтобы прислать его в рождественском пироге. Но достаточно зла, чтобы передумать присылать вообще, — сказала я.

А в итоге пришла и вручила его лично.

Снейп нахмурился.

Ох, все же он выставит меня за дверь.

Он поднялся с кресла с очень недовольным лицом, и я приготовилась уходить.

— Акцио, — прошептал он без всякой палочки, и ему в руки прилетел увесистый прямоугольный сверток в простой коричневой бумаге. Помедлив, он молча вручил его мне.

«Великобритания, Лондон. Пл. Гриммо, 12. Мисс Гертруде Блэк».

Пару секунд я просто хлопала глазами.

— Но его бы не успели доставить, — произнесла я, глядя на надпись. Снейп не ответил, и я догадалась: — Вы раздумали его отправлять. Почему?

— Я посчитал это неуместным.

Мне кажется, он совсем не шевелился, когда я разрывала бумагу.

Справочник простейших реагентов.

Я замерла, положив пальцы на новенькую шершавую обложку.

— Это предложение?

— О чем вы, Блэк? — резко спросил Снейп.

Я закусила губу и уставилась на золотые буквы названия.

— Я могу не отвечать сейчас?

— Можете.

Я забралась на диван в обнимку со Справочником. Снейп ушел на кухню за новым чаем.

— Ты ненормальная, Грета, — сказал мне Том.

«Ты, знаешь ли, тоже не вписываешься в портрет среднестатистического человека», — огрызнулась я, сползая по спинке дивана и устраивая голову на подлокотнике. Как хочу, так и отмечаю Рождество.

Том покачал головой, а я уставилась на камин. Хорошие, все же, получились огоньки. Нарядные. Лучше, чем у Флитвика.

С этой позитивной мыслью я благополучно уснула.


	61. Сон в зимнюю ночь

Я вдохнула изумительный запах свежесваренного кофе и выпечки. Потянулась, и тяжелый Справочник соскользнул с пледа и шмякнулся на пол.

— Наконец-то, — закатил глаза Том. — Я уже одурел тут торчать.

Похоже, Тому действительно не нравилось проводить время в гостях у Снейпа, если он заговорил такими грубыми словами.

Я протерла глаза, пригладила растрепавшуюся косу и огляделась. Тусклый свет пробивался сквозь затянутые льдом стекла. Вчерашние огоньки почти погасли. Пламя в камине плясало весело и ярко.

Я отбросила тонкий шерстяной плед, побитый молью, и пошла на кухню, откуда доносились ароматы.

— Доброе утро, профессор.

— Блэк, — в своей привычной манере произнес Снейп, сворачивая газету.

Мои губы против воли расползлись в улыбке. Было в этом всем что-то нереальное. Я на кухне у Снейпа. И он не кричит на меня и не метает свои острые взгляды.

— Вы напекли булочек? — не удержалась я от вопроса, стягивая одну с тарелки и подвигая к себе заварочник.

— Еще чего, — процедил он, наливая в мою кружку кипятка из старого медного чайника на плите. — Они из пекарни.

Я подперла кулаком щеку и с умилением уставилась на него, вдыхая душистый аромат чая.

— Прекратите на меня пялиться, — приказал Снейп, прячась за газетой.

Я отщипнула кусочек от пышного края булки.

— Знаете, Блэк, — начал Снейп после затяжного молчания. — Я не считаю вашего отца ни достойным человеком, ни хорошим родителем…

— Но? — спросила я, когда его пауза затянулась.

— Но все же вы слишком жестоки с ним, — он убрал газету и уставился в затянутое ледяными узорами окно. Его черные глаза, как всегда, ничего не выражали. — Спустя годы вы будете жалеть о том, как ведете себя сейчас.

Вот как.

Я уставилась в свою кружку, в которой плавали чаинки и лепестки. 

Не ожидала от него таких слов. Где же вся его ненависть? Я даже не знала, что он способен на такие размышления.

— Хотите, чтобы я помирилась с ним?

— Не хочу, — Снейп встретился со мной взглядом. — По моему мнению, Блэк заслуживает того, чтобы страдать. Но если вы оттолкнете его, то совсем потеряетесь.

Потеряюсь?

Я хотела спросить его, что это значит, но не успела. Раздался едва уловимый ухом звон, и он встал, скрывшись в прихожей. Открыл дверь, и я с ужасом подумала, что за ней окажется Сириус. Но нет. Спустя секунду в кухню вбежал Кричер.

— Хозяйка Гертруда, к вам пожаловал мальчишка Драко Малфой, сын лорда Люциуса Малфоя, — отрапортовал он.

И по его взволнованному лицу я поняла, что должна встретить гостя незамедлительно.

Черт.

***

Ремус Люпин накладывал чары на разбитые губы Драко Малфоя.

Я скинула пуховик в руки Пигли и влетела в кухню дома Блэков.

— Что случилось?! Ты цел?! Кричер, усиль защиту дома! Никого не впускать! Кто на тебя напал?! — я плечом потеснила Люпина и взяла его лицо в руки. — У тебя жар!

— Да уймись ты! — поморщился Драко, убирая мои руки. Его щеки горели.

— Ты ранен?!

— Нет! — психанул Малфой. — Простыл… наверное… не знаю, — его губы вдруг дрогнули.

— Юный лорд Малфой сбежал из дома, — пискнул Пигли и протянул чашку с отваром. Судя по запаху — жаропонижающая настойка.

— О, Драко, — наполовину с облегчением, наполовину с жалостью, произнесла я и притянула его к себе. Драко Малфой пару раз всхлипнул мне в плечо и отстранился, пряча глаза и вытирая сопли. Взял у Пигли кружку.

— Поругался с отцом? — спросила я, и он кивнул. — Всерьез?

Драко поставил кружку на стол и шмыгнул носом.

— Можно я поживу у тебя? — вместо ответа спросил он.

***

Драко Малфой свалился с пневмонией.

Не одна я скандалила в Рождественский вечер. Люциус был недоволен сыном. Он вел себя вразрез с его убеждениями и позорил фамилию. Люциус был уверен, что слабохарактерный Драко окончательно попал под дурное влияние этой Блэк и ее дружков, и заявил, что начиная с четвертого курса, сын будет учиться в Дурмстранге.

Драко был категорически не согласен с позицией отца, что тому и высказал. Люциус пригрозил лишить его наследства и карманных денег, а то и вовсе отречься от наследника. За сына вступилась Нарцисса и тоже получила свою порцию оскорблений.

Драко вышел из себя и заявил, что плевать хотел на наследство, репутацию и весь род Малфоев, за что получил по лицу, был лишен палочки и заперт в своей комнате.

Тогда юный лорд Малфой разбил окно и вылетел в него на своей новенькой Молнии, которую Нарцисса подарила ему на Рождество.

Летел он долго, по дороге заблудился, лишь каким-то невероятным чудом достиг Лондона и не иначе как по зову блэковской крови, которой в нем была половина, нашел площадь Гриммо.

***

— Что вам, Люпин? — жестко спросила, с ужасом узнавая в своем голосе снейповскую интонацию.

Драко выпил, наверное, литр всяких лечебных зелий, за которыми Рита в компании Кричера оперативно сгоняла в Косой переулок, и уснул. Я приняла ванну и спустилась вниз. Сириус со мной не разговаривал и демонстративно ушел в другую комнату. Рита отправилась проводить с ним беседу. Что-то как-то нервно начались каникулы.

— Сириус сказал, ты на меня жутко сердишься, — Люпин уселся напротив, и я кивнула Пигли, нерешительно замершему рядом. Он радостно улыбнулся и кинулся мутить чай для дорогого гостя.

— Сержусь. Я на вас обоих сержусь. За то, что бросили единственную дочь своего лучшего друга на произвол судьбы у каких-то магглов, — я скривила губы, ступая на опасную дорожку своих обид. Впрочем, он сам начал. — А на вас, Люпин, я сержусь в дюжину раз больше. За то, что предали друга.

Люпин грустно улыбнулся. Глаза-то у него правда какие собачьи. Сразу вызывают желание пожалеть и потрепать по седеющей башке.

— Если бы я только знал правду…

— Никто не знает всей правды, Люпин! — резко ответила я. — Правда, она здесь, — я стукнула себя кулаком по груди и ушла в свою комнату.

— Мне понравилось, — сказал Том, когда мы поднимались по лестнице. — Правда — она здесь, — он с улыбкой повторил мой жест.

«Ой, вот только не надо насмехаться!»

— Я не насмехаюсь, — он спрятал улыбку. — Мне правда понравилось.

***

Высокий потолок просторной залы Малфой-мэнора эхом отражал каждое слово разговора.

Снейп замер у моих ног.

— Мой Лорд…

— Я теряю терпение, Северус, — я крутил в пальцах палочку. 

— Я верно служил вам… я предан вам всей душой… — бормотал Снейп, склонив предо мной голову.

Я холодно прервал его:

— О чем ты хочешь попросить?

— Я прошу вас... пощадите женщину… Лили Поттер… не убивайте ее.

Я молча смотрел на жалкого слизняка у моих ног. Северус подавал большие надежды. И что в итоге. Женщина. 

— Мой Лорд, в пророчестве ничего не сказано… о ней…

— Я не собираюсь щадить союзников Альбуса Дамблдора, — произнес я.

— Прошу Вас… умоляю… она безобидна… Убейте ребенка, но пощадите женщину…

Отвратительно.

— Круцио.

***

С криком я свалилась с кровати.

Тут же появился Кричер.

— Хозяйка Гертруда, вам приснился кошмар? — на всякий случай спросил он, готовый защищать меня от всевозможных врагов.

— Да. Все в порядке, — отдышавшись, сказала я. — Можешь идти.

Кричер с хлопком исчез.

Я поднялась с пола и залезла на кровать. Посмотрела на Тома, который сидел в кресле, уперев локти в колени и сжимая ладонями голову.

— Вот и вторая часть той ночи, — пробормотал он, не поднимая головы. — Как тебе? Здорово, правда? Милейший человек этот твой Снейп!

— Отвали.

Я обхватила плечи руками и принялась дышать по технике Арка.

Черт.


	62. В желтом круге арены

— Леди Нарцисса Малфой просит разрешения войти в дом, — доложил Кричер на следующий день.

Люпин уехал. Сириус с Ритой отправились гулять. Драко спал. Я читала книгу в глубоком кресле библиотеки и едва могла сосредоточиться на тексте.

— Впусти, — я закрыла книгу и отправилась в прихожую.

— Спасибо, Кричер, — вежливо поблагодарила Нарцисса, когда эльф принял ее пальто. — Здравствуй, Грета.

— Рада вас видеть, леди Малфой, — сказала я, глядя в ее встревоженное лицо.

— Драко… у тебя? — с надеждой спросила она.

— С ним все в порядке, но он немного простыл. Идемте.

Она облегченно вздохнула и последовала за мной на второй этаж, где я выделила Драко одну из гостевых комнат неподалеку от спальни Хорхе.

Нарцисса села на краешек его кровати и положила руку ему на лоб.

— Мама? — хрипло произнес Драко, открыв глаза, и закашлялся.

— О, Драко! — вздохнула Нарцисса. — Как же я волновалась!

— Прости, — Драко взял ее за руку. Было видно, что он рад ее приходу.

Я вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь. Пусть говорят.

***

— Он не хочет возвращаться домой, — расстроенно сказала Нарцисса, спустившись через двадцать минут вниз. Я пригласила ее в гостиную, и Кричер принес чай с пирожными.

— Он может жить здесь, сколько пожелает, — сказала я, чем расстроила тетушку еще больше.

— Может быть, ты поговоришь с ним? Он тебя слушает, — она умоляюще сжала мою руку.

— Боюсь, вы обратились не по адресу, леди Малфой. У меня никогда не было родителей, чтобы я могла распознать в насилии проявление заботы. Я буду поддерживать Драко, какое бы решение он не принял. А если лорд Люциус Малфой будет настаивать на своем праве воспитывать наследника вопреки его желанию, я предоставлю Драко защиту рода Блэк в полном смысле этого выражения.

Арк рассказывал, что значит быть под защитой чьего-то рода. Сейчас это не имеет юридической силы, что не отменяет силы магической.

Нарцисса печально улыбнулась.

— Ты очень похожа на свою бабушку, Вальпургу. Я сначала этого не увидела. Я рада, что вы с Драко дружите. Но он должен вернуться домой. Люциус… грозит отречься от него.

— В таком случае я приму его в свой род. В нем сильна кровь Блэков. Вы же сами видите, — я улыбнулась уголком губ.

Я не выспалась, голова болела, а тут еще этот разговор. Я изо всех сил старалась понтоваться и поддерживать беседу на соответствующем уровне. В голове всплывали такие фишки из наставлений Арка, о которых, как я думала, забыла, едва услышав. Про защиту рода, например.

Нарцисса повздыхала, допила свой чай и ушла. Я пообещала впустить в дом их эльфа, Добби, чтобы тот всегда был при Драко, пока он не поправится, и распрощалась с тетушкой.

***

Каникулы грозили повторить эпопею прошлой осени и позапрошлой весны, когда каждый день я спала пару часов в сутки. Потому что стоило мне закрыть глаза, и я проваливалась в кошмарные воспоминания Тома.

Следующие два дня единой тематикой ужасов был Снейп.

Снейп принимает Метку. Снейп варит запрещенные зелья. Снейп пытает магглов. Снейп убивает магглов.

— Ы-ы-а, — подвывала я, просыпаясь в холодном поту. — Ты специально?!

— Да, я специально! — психовал Том. — Я ведь давно научился управлять твоими снами, ты не знала?! Конечно, вместо воспоминаний о хоркруксах я хочу каждую ночь смотреть на твоего мерзкого Снейпа! Это ведь моя любимая тема!

— Заткнись! — я бросалась в него подушками и стаканами с водой, которые приносил мне Кричер.

— Хозяйке не следует говорить с призраком вслух, — твердил Кричер, за что тоже огребал подушкой между длинных ушей.

***

Был обычный серый Лондонский вечер.

Я пошла бродить в дурном настроенье.

И забрела в «Клык Василиска».

Том дулся и ничего не сказал, когда я подошла к администратору и заявила о своем желании выйти на арену.

Низкорослый широкоплечий полугоблин оглядел меня единственным взглядом.

— Подписывай, — он подвинул мне журнал. — Имя и отказ от претензий, если тебя покалечат или убьют, — пояснил он.

«Малая», — подумав, написала я.

— Будешь драться с Бурым, — он ткнул когтистым пальцем в сторону сутулого чувака за стойкой. Оборотень, если я правильно помнила. — Через два поединка. Не опаздывай.

Я уселась за столик, настраивая дыхание. Сердце колотилось. Волнительно.

В последнем перед нами поединке вампир едва не оторвал голову бившемуся против него колдуну, который, по-моему, как-то чуть не обчистил мне карманы на Черном Рынке. Я обкусала все губы, подавила желание выскочить вон и обновила маскирующие шрам чары. В битве запрещалось пользоваться своим оружием, и я, проигнорировав палочку, выбрала легкий меч, похожий на ятаган Блинчика.

Мы вышли на арену, и я отметила про себя мокрые следы крови на каменном полу.

Четверка боевых чар огнем пробежала по телу: скорость, сила, обостренные чувства и реакции.

Я приняла стойку, и Бурый с ревом кинулся на меня, размахивая здоровенной булавой.

Я взмахнула рукой, замораживая в лед разводы крови между нами, и отскочила в сторону.

Бурый поскользнулся, грохнулся на сутулую спину и с ускорением влепился пятками в барьер.

Я магией отшвырнула булаву и треснула его Петрификусом Тоталусом. Приставила лезвие к его горлу, и спустя секунду ударил гонг, означавший конец поединка.

Тьфу, блин. 

Адреналин кипел в крови, не находя выход.

— Забирай выигрыш и пошли, — заявил Том, и я по всему его виду поняла, что он сейчас уведет меня под Империусом, если я буду сопротивляться.

Что ж, для первого раза и правда достаточно.

***

— Ты какая-то взбудораженная, — Драко выбрался из постели и привидением бродил по дому. За ним по пятам семенил лупоглазый эльф Добби в наволочке.

— Я? — у меня из рук чуть не вывалилась чашка, и я сжала ее обеими ладонями. — Нисколечко.

Это на арене я была спокойна и собрана. А вот накатило только сейчас.

Ух-х.

Я сделала это. Я вышла на арену «Клыка Василиска».

Я крута.

Том закатил глаза и отошел от меня на другой конец кухни. У него была другая точка зрения.

Драко хмыкнул и обмакнул перо в чернильницу.

— Кому пишешь? — спросила я, чтобы как-то отвлечься.

— Снейпу. У него сегодня День Рождения.

Я выпрямилась и моргнула.

Все время забываю, что Снейп его крестный.

— Передать от тебя привет? — беззаботно спросил Драко.

— Нет.

Я встала и ушла в библиотеку.

Через десять минут и одну прочитанную страницу Драко сунул голову в дверь.

— Что-то я не понял, где твоя совятня? — на его лице было написано недоумение.

— Я не держу сов, — я пожала плечами, а Драко выпучил глаза. — У меня есть Кричер. И муниципальная совятня через два квартала. И телефон.

— Муниципальная совятня? — протянул он. — Ну, ты нищеброд!


	63. Счастливые воспоминания

Мне не хотелось возвращаться в Хогвартс.

Сириус со мной не разговаривал. Гелла задерживался в этой своей Сибири. Идею Криви о хоккее на льду Черного озера не одобрили живущие там русалки. МакГонагалл ужесточила цензуру за кинолентами. Ли Джордан написал очередное любовное письмо.

Снейп… Про Снейпа я вообще молчу.

Если бы Драко не был на перепутье, я бы забила на все и свалила к Блинчику в Сирию. Или отправилась бы смотреть на трехголовых гибридных драконов к Гриндевальдову другу. В крайнем случае, устроила бы себе тур по местам боевой славы Гарибальди.

Но кузену нужна была поддержка, и я осталась в Британии.

***

Загорелая Гермиона болтала об особенностях магического образования в Каире, выдавая один энциклопедический факт за другим.

— Чего это она села не со своим Седриком? — тихонько спросил Драко, когда Гермиону отвлек каким-то вопросом Блейз Забини.

Я поглядела в сторону райвенкловского стола, откуда мне усиленно махали братья Криви, и помахала им в ответ. Наткнулась на тоскливый взгляд Диггори. Потом на такой же, со стола Гриффиндора, — Джордана, которого усиленно обнимала Лаванда Браун.

— В жизни каждого человека наступает момент, когда он должен выбрать между любовью и… наукой, — в последний момент исправила я на науку «Темные искусства», вспоминая фразочку Тома.

— Ну, конечно! — скептически произнес Драко. — А чего это Снейп с тебя взгляд не сводит?

— Из-за тебя, наверное, — я мрачно ковыряла вилкой в салате. — Ты же теперь со мной живешь.

Его это объяснение устроило, и он, к моему облегчению, начал тормошить Гермиону.

***

Снейп влетел в класс по ЗОТИ в своей обычной бэтменовской манере, и Гриффиндорская половина третьего курса не сдержала разочарованного вздоха. Слизеринская сдержала.

— Итак, класс. В прошлом семестре вы начали изучать тему патронусов. Кто расскажет теорию? Уизли! — вызвал он Рона, игнорируя руку Гермионы, которая, хоть и сидела с нами на задней парте, неизменно вызывалась отвечать на все вопросы.

Рон, как всегда, промычал что-то неопределенное, Снейп снял с него пять баллов и усадил на место. Вызвал Симуса Финнигана, который, с горем пополам и подсказками Дина Томаса, смог рассказать что-то внятное.

Потом пошла практическая часть.

— Профессор Гриндевальд обещал нам дементора, — выкрикнул Дин.

— Минус десять баллов с Гриффиндора, мистер Томас, за выкрики с места, — резко осек его Снейп.

Я поморщилась, рисуя рогатое чудище на полях тетрадки.

— С тобой все нормально? — спросил Драко.

— Да.

— Ты весь урок пялишься в тетрадку и даже не донимаешь Снейпа, — не поверил он.

Я дернула плечом.

Заданием Геллы на каникулы было найти мощное приятное воспоминание для вызова патронуса. За каникулы у меня стало на полдюжины больше жутких воспоминаний, и ничего приятного в голову не приходило.

Я думала, Снейп поймет, что я игнорирую его не просто так, и не будет лезть. Но ближе к концу урока, после того, как Парвати Патил одна из немногих вызвала приличного патронуса, он произнес:

— Блэк. Ваша очередь.

Я сжала зубы и неприязненно на него посмотрела.

— Я не готова к уроку.

— Не придуривайтесь, Блэк, — раздраженно сказал он. — Выходите.

— У меня нет приятных воспоминаний, — мрачно процедила я.

— Хотите сказать, что перед дементором вы окажетесь бессильны? — спросил Снейп, и между его бровями появилась складка.

— Дементора можно победить массой других способов.

Огнем, например. Без головы, говорят, они тоже долго не живут. 

— Прекратите упрямиться и выходите к доске.

Я с шумом отодвинула стул и подцепила со стола свою пустую палочку.

Приятное воспоминание?

Мерлин, когда я смотрела на Снейпа, в голове было только одно воспоминание.

«Убейте ребенка, но пощадите женщину».

Я сжала палочку.

— Долго вас ждать?

Я бросила на него взгляд.

«Убейте ребенка…»

— Экспекто Патронум!

Наружу вырвалось что-то черное и свирепое.

Я краем глаза видела, как ко мне кинулся Том. Я почти почувствовала его Империус.

Разъяренный книззл бросился на тающее облачно патронуса Парвати и под ее визг разорвал его острыми когтями. Зашипел и замер, готовясь к прыжку.

— Экспекто Патронум!

Серебристая лань промчалась в сторону книззла и принялась топтать его копытами. Я опустила палочку, глядя на то, как темная тварь сопротивляется, зубами отрывая куски лунного света от чужого патронуса. Драка продолжалась недолго — светлая лань затоптала темного книззла, и оба растаяли в воздухе.

— Урок окончен, — в наступившей гробовой тишине уронил Снейп, опуская палочку. — Вы, Блэк, останьтесь.

До конца урока оставалось еще десять минут, но никто не осмелился об этом сказать. Даже Гермиона.

— В чем дело, Блэк?! — рявкнул Снейп, когда мы остались одни. В его глазах была злость… и тревога. Или мне так только казалось. — Что с вами происходит?!

Я скрестила руки на груди и поглядела на него исподлобья.

— Вы скажете, или нет? — прошипел он, когда я ничего не ответила.

— Ничего, — неохотно произнесла я.

— Ничего?! Вы только что рисковали жизнями своих друзей, когда вызвали темного патронуса! Вы ведь знали, что им нельзя управлять?!

Я отвернулась к окну. Понятия не имела.

— Блэк! Что с вами произошло на каникулах?

Мне кажется, он был близок к тому, чтобы подойти и как следует меня встряхнуть.

Я поморщилась.

— Вы за что-то… злитесь на меня?

Я посмотрела в черные глаза.

«Убейте ребенка, но пощадите женщину».

Черт.

— С чего вы взяли? — процедила я, снова отворачиваясь.

— Потому что неадекватны вы только при мне, — выдал он.

Я насупилась и молчала.

Том считал, что последнее время я неадекватна постоянно. Но Том всегда любил преувеличить.

— На каникулах не произошло ровным счетом ничего, — медленно произнесла я. — То, за что я на вас злюсь, случилось очень давно.

Я посмотрела на Снейпа, который статуей застыл напротив меня.

— Ваш отец вам что-то рассказал? — с каменным лицом спросил он.

— Нет.

— Люпин?

Я помотала головой.

— Простите, — я его обогнула и вышла в коридор.

Он не стал меня останавливать.


	64. Семейные ценности Малфоев

Я смотрела на музыкальную тетрадь Джинни, которую Ли Джордан учил играть «Цыганочку», и меня терзали смутные сомненья.

«Ты это видишь?» — спросила я Тома, лирично сидевшего на своем любимом месте в гостиной Гриффиндора — на подоконнике.

— Мой старый дневник-хоркрукс, — пожал плечами он. — Обычная тетрадка после того, как мы его вытащили.

«Как он к ней попал?!»

— А ты поди спроси Люциуса. Нет, ну что все-таки за болван — подбросить хоркрукс ребенку! Надо же было связаться с идиотом.

«И давно он у нее?» — забеспокоилась я.

— Какая же ты внимательная, а! — Том всплеснул руками. — С прошлого года, представь себе.

Уф. Если бы дневник таил опасность, это бы уже всплыло.

— Ты неграмотный поверхностный человек, — строго сказал Том. — На нем были только чары, похожие на те, что мы наложили на твои мемуары. Да и то они были разрушены.

«А еще в нем тусовался кусок души Темного Лорда», — огрызнулась я. 

— Который мы вытащили, — Том закатил глаза и отвернулся, раздраженный моей тупостью. И продолжил украдкой пялиться на Гермиону.

В гостиную вошел Драко Малфой. Ему в Гриффиндорской гостиной, как и братьям Криви, и Забини, и Седрику Диггори, уже давно никто не удивлялся.

— Ты чего? — спросила я, когда он тихонечко сел рядом. — На тебе лица нет.

— Только что говорил с отцом, — он сжал зубы и нахмурился.

— Что случилось? — бросив Седрика одного, к нам поспешила Гермиона.

— Все хорошо, — Драко напряженно выпрямил спину и отстраненно произнес: — Кажется, я теперь безродный.

***

— Я всегда думал, что происхождение — это все. Мне это вдалбливали в голову с самого детства. Честь рода то, честь рода се. Я всегда гордился тем, что я — Малфой, — Драко сидел на парте в одном из пустых классов и хмуро глядел в темный угол. Мы были вдвоем. Малфой не захотел, чтобы Гермиона пошла с нами. — А теперь я — никто.

— Перестань. Ты — это ты. Свобода важнее статуса. Ты все правильно сделал.

Он покачал головой.

— Для тебя род — это просто набор условностей и красивых традиций. Ты не такая, как я. Ты никогда не поймешь.

Он был прав. Хоть Арк и знатно постарался, он не сделал из меня аристократку, живущую ценностями рода. Мне, конечно, нравилось бравировать тем, что я — Блэк, и я даже этим гордилась. Но никогда не отождествляла себя со своим родом, как это делали консервативные чистокровные волшебники.

— Он уже отрекся от тебя? — спросила я.

— Нет. Он дал мне время подумать.

— Он хочет тебя сломать. Не поддавайся.

Он поднял на меня свои серые глаза. В них была растерянность и страх.

— Что со мной будет? Грета, я не смогу жить с клеймом безродного. Не смогу. О, даже не предлагай. Я не сменю фамилию на Блэк. Это унизительно — переходить в род матери.

— Если ты сдашься, он отправит тебя в Дурмстранг. Запретит нам общаться. Ты женишься на девушке, которую выберет он. Будешь работать там, где скажет он. И все ради чего? Денег и статуса? 

— А этого мало? — сдавленно спросил Драко, только сейчас почувствовав, что не готов так просто с этим расстаться.

— Это ерунда. Деньги можно заработать или украсть, а статус… Возможно, ты прав, и я не до конца понимаю, что он вообще значит. Но на мой взгляд статус, репутация, все эти глупые условности — сущее зло, если мешают твоей свободе самому выбирать, как жить.

Малфой помотал головой. 

— Я не знаю, чем тебе помочь, если ты боишься потерять какое-то формальное положение в какой-то формальной шкале, придуманной лицемерными придурками. Но если ты боишься потерять семью — то знай, что твоя семья — это я. И Сириус. И твоя мать, которая никогда от тебя не откажется, что бы ты ни выбрал. Я видела в ее глазах, как сильно она тебя любит. Мы всегда будем рядом.

— Блин, Блэк, я не знаю, что делать, — он улегся спиной на парту и шмыгнул носом. — Мне страшно, — гнусаво добавил он.

Я улеглась на соседнюю парту.

— Чего ты боишься?

— От меня все отвернутся.

Я фыркнула.

— Кто, интересно? Мы с Гермионой? Близнецы? Забини, которого самого тошнит от чистокровных выкрутасов мужей его матери? Чью дружбу ты боишься потерять?

— Как насчет остальных слизеринцев?

— Всем не угодишь. Главное — угодить себе. Не думай о них. А если кто-то будет рыпаться, мы набьем их наглые аристократические рожи.

Драко фыркнул и шмыгнул носом. Протянул мне руку, и я сжала его ладонь над пропастью между двумя партами.

— Я с тобой, Драко. Можешь быть уверен. Я тебя не брошу, как бы плохо не было.

***

Драко хандрил, Сириус продолжал дуться, а Гелла все никак не возвращался. Близнецы зациклились на своих изобретениях, а Том все больше молчал и огрызался на все мои попытки разговорить его относительно Темных троп и Арки смерти. Постепенно я погружалась в смертельное уныние, которое грозило перерасти в весеннюю депрессию со всеми вытекающими, в том числе — новой подборкой ужасов из прекрасной жизни Темного Лорда Волдеморта.

Это был на редкость тоскливый январь, и я решила, что если февраль повторит его судьбу, то я окончательно свихнусь.

А потому отправилась в Лондон.

Второй раз выходить на арену было не так страшно, как в первый, хоть и волнительно.

Я была уверена, что первый раз победила благодаря случайности и губительной вере Бурого в собственные силы, а потому второй раз грозил обернуться провалом.

Но мне вновь повезло. Администратор почему-то опять выставил против меня оборотня, и если не учитывать того, что он меня едва не укусил, то все прошло очень даже неплохо. Истинные оборотни в человечьем обличье были сильны и проворны, а некоторые даже успешно практиковали частичную трансформацию в три дня перед полнолунием. Я была в форме всегда, независимо от фазы луны.

Я уложила его двойным невербальным Ступефаем, когда его зубы клацнули над моим ухом, и ушла под звон гонга.

Было немного жутко от того, что мне все это начинало нравиться.

***

— Отец запретил матери давать мне карманные деньги, — сказал Драко как-то на Чарах, которые у нас проходили с Райвенкло. Мы сидели втроем с Блейзом.

— Акваменти! — произнес Блейз, наполняя чашу перед ним водой, и спросил: — Ну, у тебя еще есть крестный.

Я нахмурилась, осушая чашу, и тоже взмахнула палочкой.

— Снейп считает, что я должен помириться с отцом, — сказал Драко, когда чаша перешла к нему в руки.

— Тебе бы вправду с ним помириться, — произнес Блейз. — Но он тоже должен пойти на компромисс. Отправлять тебя в Дурмстранг — это уже слишком!

— Он не пойдет на компромисс, в этом все и дело. Снейп думает, что до лета еще куча времени, и отец передумает.

— И что будешь делать, если он не передумает? — спросил Блейз.

Драко пожал плечами.

— У магглов есть забава: они садятся в тачки и разгоняются друг навстречу другу. Кто свернет, тот проиграл, — сказала я.

— И что, если никто не свернет? Два мертвых идиота? — резонно спросил Забини. — Ты со своим отцом уже столкнулась лбами, и что в этом хорошего?

— У Люциуса больше нет наследников, — сказала я. — Он точно свернет.

— Но Люциусу и не восемьдесят лет, — возразил Блейз. — Наследника завести — раз плюнуть.

— Ты такой умный, чего в Райвенкло не пошел, — огрызнулась я.

— Неконструктивный аргумент, Блэк.

Я показала ему язык.

— Акваменти, — Блейз направил на меня палочку.

Я возмущенно взвизгнула и тоже его облила.

— Слизерин, минус десять баллов! — пискнул Флитвик.

Драко закатил глаза и высушил нас обоих.

— Потрясающая поддержка, — проворчал он.


	65. Фотография девять на двенадцать

Я немного помялась перед дверью и без стука вошла.

Сириус сидел за своим рабочим столом и разглядывал чью-то колдографию. Рядом возвышалась стопка непроверенных контрольных.

При моем появлении он подскочил и быстро спрятал фотку.

Я села перед ним на стул для посетителей.

— Привет.

Сириус нахохлился.

— Есть что сказать? — спросил он крайне обиженным тоном.

Я вздохнула. Рано или поздно кто-то из нас должен был пойти на примирение. Мы оба вели себя, как подростки. И поэтому, учитывая, что на самом деле подростком из нас двоих все же была я, странно, что это не он сделал шаг навстречу.

— Да. Извини за Ремуса.

Сириус скрестил руки на груди.

— Ты повела себя просто отвратительно! — высказал он, и у меня возникло стойкое ощущение, что в воображении он миллион раз предъявлял мне эти претензии. — Ремус ничем не заслужил такого приема! Я от тебя такого не ожидал!

Я хмыкнула и принялась комкать краешек выбившегося из стопки пергамента.

— Ожидал, иначе почему не предупредил меня, что он явится? — хмуро спросила я. Я тоже кучу раз проигрывала в уме этот разговор.

— Потому что я думал, что ты с ним познакомишься и изменишь свое мнение! Но ты даже не попыталась! Не дала ему шанса! А он приготовил тебе рождественский подарок!

— И что? О подарках я мечтала, сидя на Рождество взаперти в чулане Дурслей. А сейчас я сама могу купить себе любой подарок, какой только захочу. Поздно он спохватился, — зло выпалила я. Кажется, примирение грозило превратиться в очередную ссору.

— Этот подарок ты бы точно не купила ни за какие деньги! — он достал из ящика стола сверток в сверкающей неровно заклеенной бумаге и швырнул мне.

Я вскинула брови. Мог бы и раньше отдать. С Рождества минуло больше месяца.

Я разорвала бумагу. Альбом.

Открыла, уже зная, что там увижу.

Лили. Джеймс. Сириус и Ремус. Кое-где Питтегрю.

Я захлопнула альбом и выпрямилась. Как там Том говорил? Низкие манипуляции?

— Ты сейчас еще больше настроил меня против него, — сказала я, сжимая грубую кожаную обложку. — Так мило дарить воспоминания о дружбе, которую он предал!

— Он ни о чем не догадывался! Ты просто не знаешь Ремуса!

— Догадываться-не догадывался, но и выяснить правду не пытался, — огрызнулась я.

Сириус соскочил с места и принялся махать руками.

— А ты сама?! Ты тоже не пытаешь выяснить правду про него! Ты только обвиняешь, но даже не пытаешься понять! Ты просто эгоистка!

Я поморщилась и заткнула уши пальцами.

Сириус повопил еще немного, подскочил и схватил мои руки.

— Ты не переубедишь меня! — сказала я со злостью, опередив его, без сомнения, страстную фразу. — Я не изменю свое мнение о Люпине, сколько не кричи!

— Тогда зачем ты пришла?! — Сириус бросил мои руки.

— Извиниться!

— Что-то не похоже!

— Да, мне не нравится Люпин! — на повышенных тонах заявила я. — Я ему не доверяю и считаю его предателем! Но я не должна была настаивать на том, чтобы ты с ним не общался! Это правда было эгоистично. Прости.

Сириус хмурился и кривил губы.

— Ты застал меня врасплох. Меньше всего я ожидала увидеть этого человека на пороге своего дома. Я среагировала, как подросток, и устроила отвратительную сцену. Мне стыдно. 

Раскрасневшийся Сириус хлопал глазами.

— Я больше и слова тебе не скажу насчет Люпина. Но и ты, ради всего святого, не пытайся нас подружить.

Помедлив, я протянула ему мизинчик.

Сириус расстроенно вздохнул и подцепил его своим мизинчиком.

Мы оба остались не до конца довольны друг другом, но хотя бы начали разговаривать.

***

Мы с Драко спешили на Артефактологию. Я вполуха уже третий раз слушала его комментарии по поводу ссоры Гермионы и Седрика Диггори и размышляла о том, рискнуть мне взять реванш у молодого вампира Дориана или подождать, пока заживет рука?

Чертовы вампиры. Из всех четырех поражений все четыре мне нанесли клыкастые. Впрочем, одного я все же победила — но Том утверждал, что это не более чем случайность. После трех за последние полтора месяца побед над оборотнями и четырех над колдунами, а также над одним троллем, администратор начал ставить против меня вампиров.

О, эти встречи были гораздо, гораздо интересней. И, несмотря на частые поражения и нехилые синяки, порезы, вывихи и — на прошлой неделе — выбитый зуб — они приносили мне гораздо больше удовлетворения, чем победы над оборотнями.

Вампиры были настоящими соперниками, в битве с которыми я могла действительно многому научиться.

Это была моя точка зрения. Том, которому не нравился наш досуг, говорил, что я стала адреналиновой наркоманкой.

Мыслями пребывая на арене, я не заметила, как Драко замолчал и остановился. Я остановиться не успела и врезалась в чью-то грудь с гриффиндорской нашивкой. 

— Я опаздываю на урок, — выпалила я, подняв глаза и увидев над нашивкой голову Ли. Он сильно вытянулся по сравнению с прошлой зимой, когда мы танцевали на балу, а потом я едва избежала романтических обнимашек.

Вампиры это, конечно, хорошо, — крутилось на периферии моего сознания. Но вот что делать с нефиговыми пробелами в моих навыках по защите от массовых проклятий? Я, конечно, подтянулась на занятиях Сириуса, и Том меня регулярно ими мочит в Тайной комнате. Вернувшийся в начале февраля Гелла, опять же, показал пару приемчиков… Но хорошо бы испытать мои щиты в реальном бою.

— Что, прости? — переспросила я Ли, когда поняла, что не услышала ни слова из того, что он сказал. Вдобавок куда-то делся Драко.

— Я сказал, хватит меня избегать.

Я недовольно поморщилась. И чего ему надо? Он ведь встречается с Лавандой. Или уже нет? В последнее время я немного выпала из социальной жизни.

— Я тебя не избегаю.

— Избегаешь. Еще с прошлого Рождества, — Ли скрестил руки на груди.

— Ну, я… э-э…

В мыслях был клыкасто ухмыляющийся Дориан, чуть не свернувший мне шею позавчера. Нет, реванш может и подождать. Попрошу поставить против меня колдуна. Щиты, щиты и еще раз щиты!

— Мисс Блэк!

Мы с Ли подпрыгнули от резкого оклика.

— Урок начался минуту назад, мистер Джордан, почему вы еще не в классе? — отчитал его Снейп. — Коридор не место для любовных свиданий, пять баллов с Гриффиндора!

Ли ушел, а я облегченно выдохнула. Кажется, выяснение отношений откладывается.

— Вас я не отпускал, Блэк, — сказал Снейп, когда я тоже собралась уйти.

— У меня урок.

— Наверстаете, — процедил Снейп. — Пройдемте в мой кабинет.

Хм.

— Присаживайтесь, — велел он, когда мы оказались в его мрачном кабинете. Он уселся за стол и сцепил руки в замок.

Я села и выжидающе уставилась на него. Чего он хочет?

— Что с вами происходит, Блэк? — спросил Снейп. Я вопросительно подняла брови. — Вот уже которую неделю вы ходите в синяках и ссадинах. Ночью куда-то пропадаете, а днем не можете ни на чем сосредоточиться.

Я хмыкнула. Какой наблюдательный. Даже Сириус не заметил. Впрочем, Сириус привык к моим частым тренировкам и все списывал на них.

— Я много тренируюсь.

Снейп не поверил.

— Что заставило вас перенести тренировки из тайных подземелий в другое место?

Я дернула плечом. Чертово привидение Миртл. Так и думала, что она докладывает обо мне. А ведь Том предлагал ее развоплотить.

— Мисс Блэк, чем вы на самом деле занимаетесь по ночам?

— А как вы узнали, что я пропадаю? — я решила прибегнуть к проверенной тактике и вывести его из себя. — Шарили в моей спальне?

Его ноздри едва заметно дрогнули. 

— Отработка с Филчем за ваше хамство. Отвечайте на вопрос, иначе о происходящем станет известно вашему отцу.

— Шантаж, профессор, это низко, — я поморщилась, когда ушибленная позавчера лиловая рука стрельнула болью.

— Как еще прикажете с вами разговаривать?

Я облокотилась о его стол и подперла здоровым кулаком подбородок. Он отпрянул.

— Похоже, что вы правы, профессор. Теперь больше никак.

Но и это не выбило его из колеи.

— Во что вы вляпались, Блэк?

Его глаз едва заметно дернулся.

А может, и выбило.

— У вас глаз дергается, профессор, — сказала я. — Сварить вам успокоительное зелье? Я умею.

Я кивнула на Справочник на полке шкафа.

Снейп на секунду сжал зубы.

— Ваше хамство вам не поможет, Блэк. 

Он продолжал глядеть на меня с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом.

— Какое вам вообще дело?

— Я ваш декан.

Я фыркнула и закатила глаза.

— Дамблдор. Ну, конечно, — простонала я. — И какие гипотезы у директора? Чем, по его мнению, я занимаюсь по ночам? Громлю лавки в Лютом переулке? Пью кровь маггловских младенцев? Собираю армию для нападения на школу?

— Очень смешно, Блэк, — процедил Снейп.

— Мне наскучил этот разговор, — я встала. — Передайте Дамблдору, что моя личная жизнь не представляет опасности для других.

— Сядьте, Блэк! — рявкнул Снейп, но я осталась стоять. Ну, давай же, попробуй заставить меня силой.

— Он тебе не по зубам, — предупредил Том, как предупреждал меня при выборе соперников для арены, когда мы сидели в углу и палили зал.

«Но нос-то я ему сломать успею», — мрачно подумала я.

— Не факт.

Я скрестила руки на груди и вопросительно приподняла брови.

— Ваша личная жизнь представляет опасность для вас, я прав, Блэк?

Я бросила на него удивленный взгляд и, качая головой, пошла к двери.

— Если вы умрете, это разобьет сердце вашему отцу, — донеслось мне вслед.

Я замерла и косо посмотрела на его застывшую черную фигуру.

— Странно. И почему никто не думает о моем сердце?


	66. Вверх тормашками

Толпа взревела, когда некромант на арене тонким слоем размазал по барьеру своего противника. Меня чуть не вывернуло, и я отвернулась.

— Когда дерешься с вампиром, целься в зубы. Большинство из нас очень трепетно относится к клыкам, — посоветовал тихий голос.

Я поморщилась, останавливая кровь из носу, и посмотрела на собеседника, который бесшумно возник на пустом еще секунду назад стуле. 

— В тебе есть потенциал, Гертруда Блэк.

Надо же. Меня узнали, несмотря на всю маскировку.

— Спасибо, — прогнусавила я, отхлебывая восстанавливающее зелье из фляжки.

— Виктор, — представился незнакомец и протянул карточку из плотной серой бумаги.

Британский Клан Вампиров.

— Виктор-Глава Клана? — уточнила я.

— Все верно.

— Зовите меня Грета. Чем обязана?

Если честно, мое сердце сделало сальто, и больше всего в этот момент мне хотелось оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Желательно, на другой планете. Пусть даже той, с синим солнцем, где мы с Томом случайно побывали летом.

Судя по тому, что я читала о древнем, он был тем еще жутким типом.

— Я давно наблюдаю за тобой.

Где-то я уже это слышала.

— И как я вам? — борзо спросила я. Ну вот, опять. Начинаю нервничать — начинаю хамить.

— Подаешь надежды, — спокойно ответил древний. — В этот раз ты почти победила моего сына.

Это он о Дориане?

— Почти не считается.

— Верно.

Повисло напряженно молчание. Точнее, напряжена была я. Виктор просто молчал.

— Пятнадцать лет назад ко мне приходил некто, называвший себя лордом Волдемортом. Я выставил его за дверь — вампиры не водят дружбу с колдунами, — последнее было сказано весьма… неуважительно. — После этого наши дети стали рождаться мертвыми. Ты ведь знаешь, Грета, что вампиризм передается только генетически? Если нужно, я расшифрую, что значит «генетически».

— По наследству, — отмахнулась я. Уверена, что для каждого первого колдуна в этом зале ему пришлось бы расшифровывать. Но я изучила три книги, посвященные анатомии человека и иже с ней, и была немного в курсе.

Виктор кивнул.

— Мне не удалось достать его, он успешно скрывался от моих следопытов, пятерых — убил. А потом исчез. Нам удалось избавиться от проклятия, но мы не забыли о нем. Я всегда знал, что он вернется. И если верить звездам, это случится очень скоро.

Вот те раз. Еще один любитель-звездочет.

— Вы хотите мести? — спросила я.

— Я хочу процветания моего Клана.

— Чего вы ждете от меня?

Виктор хмыкнул там, под капюшоном.

— Когда он вернется, и вы встретитесь лицом к лицу в беспощадной битве, я буду на твоей стороне.

Вау.

— Почему вы не предложите это Дамблдору?

— Только ты можешь уничтожить его.

— Вы тоже верите этому глупому пророчеству? — разочарованно протянула я. Черт, если даже древний верит… То вдруг это правда?

— Я верю своим глазам, — очень веско ответил Виктор.

Хм.

Я хотела уточнить детали его заманчивого предложения, но он исчез.

Похоже, подробности я узнаю в последний момент. Если он не шарлатан, конечно.

— Он не шарлатан, — сказал Том, усаживаясь на освободившееся место. — Чертов Виктор. Как же он меня тогда взбесил.

«И ты решил стать детоубийцей? Очень конструктивное поведение», — укорила я его.

Том гордо вскинул подбородок и не стал оправдываться.

Я вздохнула и сделала еще глоток противного восстанавливающего зелья.

***

— Виктор? — Гелла уселся на парту в собственном кабинете и почесал палочкой в затылке. — Конечно, знаю. Глава Британского Клана, редкостный зануда и мой, кхм, не враг. Другом бы я его не назвал, но пару раз он прятал меня в своем замке от некоторых недоброжелательных личностей. Подкатывал к тебе в «Клыке»?

Я дернула уголком рта.

— Все-то ты знаешь. Он предложил свою помощь в решающей битве с Волдемортом.

Гелла кивнул.

— Он спрашивал о тебе. Насмотрел чего-то в своих звездах.

— А ты что?

— Рекомендовал тебя как Темную Леди с потенциалом сильнейшего боевого мага Британии.

Я задумчиво закусила губу.

— Ему можно верить?

— Конечно, нет! Он же вампир! — воскликнул Гелла. — Но с Волдемортом у него свои счеты. Если явится тебе помогать, не отказывайся. В гости я бы тебе соваться не советовал. Вампиры предвзято относятся к людям. Особенно — к колдунам.

— А его сына Дориана знаешь? — спросила я.

Гелла странно ухмыльнулся.

— Еще бы. Очаровал мою матушку, за что лорд Гриндевальд-старший чуть не развязал вендетту против Виктора и всего его рода.

— Чего?! — у меня глаза на лоб полезли. — Я думала, он молодой!

— По вампирским меркам он совсем сопляк. Но тебе его не завалить. Хотя, завалить-то легко, конечно, но не на арене, — он подмигнул, за что получил мелом в лоб.

— Мне тринадцать! О чем ты вообще?!

Возмущенная падением нравов среди Темных Лордов, я ушла.

Интересно.

***

Приближался конец марта, неустойчивые слои общества накрыл весенний психоз, и «Клык Василиска» наводнили странные личности. Вчера я уложила на лопатки ведьму, которая атаковала исключительно косметическим заклятьями, отчего у меня теперь волосы имеют отвратительный зеленоватый оттенок, два дня назад — полукровку с лепреконскими корнями. Меня до сих пор периодически начинает тошнить радугой, а на спине все не проходят мелкие синяки от дроби из фальшивых золотых монет.

Сегодня достался дилетант, кое-как державший палочку. Непонятно, зачем он вообще выперся на арену.

Я специально не нападала, выставляя один за другим щиты от череды неумелых проклятий темного колдунишки. Он был слабоват, но с хорошим воображением. От некоторых заклятий я не знала защиты, и приходилось уворачиваться.

Толпа негодовала, подначивая меня прихлопнуть соперника.

Когда я едва не проворонила обычный и оттого неожиданный Ступефай, сжатые в кулак нервы не выдержали, и я отбросила его к барьеру. Он сполз вниз, и на том месте, где только что была его голова, я увидела…

Мерлиновы яйца!

Я раздраженно отбросила его палочку и подвесила его вниз головой. Злость кипела, зудя изнутри головы, и спустя мгновенье изо рта несчастного пошла розовая пена.

— Акцио, меч! — крикнула я, и с другого конца арены в ладонь прилетел брошенный в начале битвы меч. Я приставила острие к горлу поверженного колдуна, и под свист толпы, которая жаждала крови, раздался удар гонга.

Я с досадой бросила меч и вышла за опустившийся барьер.

— Еще битва, Малая? — спросил администратор. — Тебя хочет твой любовничек, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону Дориана, облокотившегося на стойку. Тот клыкасто ухмыльнулся и подмигнул.

Пять раз. Он размазал меня пять раз.

Сколько раз победила я?

Ха и еще раз ха.

Гелла был прав.

— В другой раз, — сказала я, забирая свой гонорар.

Вздохнула и развернулась, явственно чувствуя острый, как ятаган Блинчика, взгляд.

— Надеюсь, вы ставили на меня, профессор?


	67. Та самая ночь

Я вырвала руку, когда он выволок меня на задний двор «Клыка», и прижалась спиной к ледяной стене.

Снейп уничижающе глядел на меня, сжимая в руке палочку.

— Это слишком даже для вас, Блэк, — после долгого напряженного молчания сказал он. — У меня нет ни единого рационального объяснения, почему вы этим занимаетесь.

Том стоял неподалеку от Снейпа и кивал на каждое его слово. Предатель, блин.

— Попробуйте нерациональные.

— О чем вы думаете, Блэк?! — рявкнул Снейп. — Что происходит в вашей голове, объясните мне?!

— Не вижу причин для паники, — я скрестила руки на груди.

— Запрет на убийство в таких заведениях — пустая формальность!

Я пожала плечами. Знаю. Видела.

— Я еще никого не убила.

Снейп подлетел ко мне и встряхнул за плечи так, что мой затылок больно приложился о стену.

— Да что с тобой не так, девчонка?! — с искаженным от злости лицом закричал он.

Я молча смотрела в его полные ярости глаза и думала, что еще никогда не видела в них столько эмоций.

Он отпустил мои плечи и отошел назад.

— Что, интересно, скажет на это ваш отец? — после затянувшегося молчания спросил Снейп.

— Ничего, если вы ему не расскажете.

— Думаю, он должен об этом знать, — резко ответил Снейп. — Как и ваши друзья, я полагаю.

— Позовите сразу Риту Скитер, чего мелочиться-то, — огрызнулась я. — Не ждите, что я буду вас умолять.

— Вам вообще на все наплевать? — спросил Снейп.

Я пожала плечами.

— Знаете, Блэк, когда вы оттолкнете всех, кого любите, вот это, — он указал на грязную стену «Клыка Василиска», — не будет стоить и кната.

Я уставилась на него. Да он сейчас не обо мне говорит.

— Знаете, профессор, когда от меня отвернутся все те, кто любит меня, только пока я соответствую их ожиданиям… это будет самый счастливый день в моей жизни.

Он долго сверлил меня взглядом. 

— Вы больше не будете драться на арене, Блэк.

— Вы меня остановите? — с вызовом спросила я. 

— Я сделаю все для этого, — веско сказал Снейп, и от его слов в моей груди что-то едва уловимо дрогнуло. — Возвращаемся в Хогвартс, — он протянул мне руку.

Я пару секунд смотрела на его непроницаемое лицо. Оттолкнулась от стены и сжала его холодные пальцы.

Привычный рывок за живот, и мы оказались у границы защитного поля Хогвартса.

До замка мы шли молча.

***

Я сотый раз перечитывала последнее письмо Лили Сириусу и разглядывала фотку, над которой он вздыхал, когда я пришла к нему мириться. На ней маленькая я летала на игрушечной метле, а Лили с Джеймсом весело смеялись.

Метлу мне подарил Сириус на День Рождения. Тогда он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что я — его дочь.

Я со вздохом запихала письмо и фотку в альбом, который сделал для меня Ремус, щелкнула фонариком и закрыла глаза.

***

Годрикова впадина была погружена в уютную темноту, разбавленную мягким светом редких фонарей. Я стоял перед двухэтажным домом, так странно похожим на старый дом, где раньше жил Альбус Дамблдор. Это сходство еще сильнее улучшало мое настроение. А оно и без того было хорошим. Хвост привел меня к Поттерам. Еще одно маленькое поражение Альбуса Дамблдора.

Я распахнул дверь.

— Авада Кедавра!

Джеймс Поттер упал, даже не успев ничего понять.

— Ступефай!

Лили Поттер, женщина, за которую просил Северус, успела спрятаться, и заклятие отскочило от дверного косяка.

Вскрикнув, она бросилась вверх по лестнице. Еще одно мое заклятие лишь разломало деревянные ступени.

Я последовал за ней по дымящейся лестнице и вынес магией дверь, за которой скрылась Лили Поттер.

— Нет! — испуганно воскликнула женщина. — Не убивайте ее!

— Уйди прочь, — приказал я, но она закрыла собой детскую кроватку, раскинув руки, и принялась что-то шептать.

Я удивился. Откуда грязнокровка может знать столь древнее колдовство?

Но выяснять я не собирался. Мое терпение кончилось.

— Авада Кедавра!

Лили Поттер упала. Раскрытые глаза уставились в потолок.

Я перешагнул через ее тело и склонился над кроваткой.

Прощай, Грета Поттер.

— Авада Кедавра!

***

Еще никогда я так не кричала.

Я запуталась в одеяле и сбросила руки Тома.

— Грета…

— Уйди!

Он продолжал сжимать меня в руках, и я зарядила локтем ему в солнечное сплетение.

Он охнул и разжал руки.

— УЙДИ!!! — завизжала я.

Том отпрянул, и в лунном свете блеснули его мокрые щеки.

— Уходи! — повторила я, тяжело дыша. — Уходи!!!

Я махнула рукой, и его отбросило до самой двери спальни для девочек.

Он поднялся на ноги, развернулся и прошел сквозь дверь, скрываясь в коридоре.

Я сжалась в комок.

Черт.

Черт.

***

Том появился только через два дня, когда я лупила грушу в Тайной комнате.

Он хмурился и не смотрел на меня.

Я стянула перчатки и подошла близко к нему.

— Прости меня, — сказали мы одновременно.

Том вздохнул и обнял меня.

Я пошмыгала носом и села на скамейку, которую мы приперли сюда на первом курсе из неиспользуемой аудитории на втором этаже.

— Где ты был?

— Бродил по замку. Кажется, я теперь могу уйти от тебя очень далеко, — он сел рядом. — Похоже, ты очень сильно хотела оказаться от меня подальше.

Я вытащила бумажный платок из большой картонной коробки из маггловского магазина и высморкалась.

— Я знала, как все было. Но не готова была это увидеть.

Том склонил голову.

— Я знаю. Я тоже.


	68. Глава 68. Полуночный треп

Миновал день рождения близнецов. Гостиную Гриффиндора, немного обугленную в этот замечательный день, почти отремонтировали. Ли расстался с Лавандой. Гермиона бросила Седрика. Люциус довел Драко до истерики и пообещал развестись с Нарциссой, если сын не одумается. Сириус хотел сделать предложение Рите и замусолил всю несчастную коробочку с кольцом. Том, впервые способный шататься где-то по своему выбору, сутки напролет гулял по Хогу. 

Я читала «Молекулярную теорию Трансфигурации» авторства несравненного Гейзенберга и совершенно не следила за временем. В этом году были на редкость длинные пасхальные каникулы, и половина Слизерина разъехалась по домам, создавая иллюзию пустой школы.

Тем временем Снейп остался в замке вместе со своей привычкой совершать полуночные обходы.

— Блэк, — произнес он, входя в пустую гостиную. — Почему вы еще не спите?

Я мрачно поглядела на него поверх корешка книги и натянула зачарованный согревающий плед на плечи. Огонь в камине давно погас, и меня согревали только чары пледа.

— Я с вами разговариваю, Блэк.

— Мне не спится.

Меня подмывало рвануть в «Клык», но угроза появления там Снейпа и обещанный Империус Тома меня останавливали.

— Что вы читаете? — поинтересовался он. — Полагаю, не учебник?

— Не учебник, — подтвердила я.

— Каждый год вы валяете дурака, вспоминая об учебе только к экзаменам. В результате всегда отвратительно сдаете теоретическую часть.

— Вам-то что, — пробурчала я, теребя закладку. Вот что ему надо?

— Покажите книгу. Наверняка опять темная магия? — недовольно спросил он.

Я наклонила корешок так, чтобы ему было видно обложку.

Он удивленно вскинул брови.

— Не ожидал от вас.

Я нахохлилась, недоброжелательно глядя на него.

— Как вы поняли, что я тусуюсь в «Клыке»?

Я давно хотела узнать, но просто подойти и спросить не могла. Каждый раз в мыслях всплывали воспоминания Волдеморта, меня передергивало, и я заворачивала на полпути к его кабинету.

— Вам необязательно об этом знать.

Я сморщилась.

— Вы обещали больше меня не спасать, вы помните?

— Помню.

— Чего вы тогда поперлись в «Клык»?

— Давайте поговорим у меня в кабинете, Блэк.

Я дернула плечом.

— Никуда я не пойду.

— Хотите, чтобы наш разговор слушали две дюжины людей на портретах?

Я огляделась. Нарисованные люди мгновенно прикинулись спящими.

С тяжелым вздохом откинула плед, бросила книгу в кресло и пошла за ним.

— Ну? — не очень вежливо спросила я, когда мы оказались в его кабинете.

— Присаживайтесь.

— Может, еще чаю предложите? — фыркнула я, садясь. Была полночь, а он притащил меня в свой кабинет. Так любили делать Сириус или Гелла, но не Снейп.

— Не предложу.

— Зря. Какая доверительная беседа без чая? — я наблюдала, как он садится на свой стул, и на душе было мутно.

— Скажите, Блэк, почему вы решили выйти на арену «Клыка Василиска»?

— Я не буду отвечать без своего адвоката! — заявила я, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Я вас не допрашиваю. Я пытаюсь понять, что вами двигало, — спокойной сказал Снейп.

— Мне было скучно и плохо, — глядя в потолок, сказала я.

— И вы решили, что если вас покалечат, вам станет веселее?

Я пожала плечами и не стала на это отвечать.

— Почему вам было плохо, Блэк?

Я знала, к чему он ведет.

— Я подросток. Мне положено.

Я ожидала привычное «Не придуривайтесь!», но не дождалась.

— В Рождество с вами все было нормально.

Я удивленно хмыкнула. Не думала, что он начнет говорить о Рождестве.

— Я явилась в слезах к человеку, который допрашивал меня под Веритасерумом. По-вашему, со мной все было нормально?

Снейп не сводил с меня нечитаемого взгляда, а где-то в глубине души я понимала, что это было жестоко.

— Когда вы увидели меня в «Клыке Василиска», то подвесили своего противника вниз головой и пустили пену из его рта, — решил он сменить тактику. — Это ведь не случайность, я полагаю?

— Верно. Я посвятила эту победу в вашу честь! — уже откровенно хамила я, но он на провокацию не поддавался.

— Вы говорили об этом случае, когда выпустили темного патронуса в январе?

— Это воспоминание я видела еще на втором курсе. Оно не поразило меня до глубины души.

На язык просились злые шутки касательно подробностей того случая, но я промолчала.

— Тогда что поразило вас до глубины души? — спросил он.

«Убейте ребенка…»

Я с шумом отодвинула стул и встала. Он тоже поднялся на ноги.

— Блэк! Я имею право знать, за что вы меня ненавидите.

Черные глаза глядели на меня. Но если за ними и были какие-то эмоции, он их тщательно скрывал.

— Вы правда хотите знать?

— Будьте так добры!

Я с ненавистью посмотрела на него. Передо мной была все та же картинка, не дающая покоя с самых каникул. Темная ссутуленная фигура у меня в ногах.

— Убейте ребенка, но пощадите женщину, — выдавила я, чувствуя, как голос меня подводит.

Лицо Снейпа едва уловимо изменилось.

— Что? — после паузы спросил он.

Я сморщилась и потерла нос, в котором вдруг засвербело.

— Повторите, Блэк, — потребовал он, вновь принимая безэмоциональный вид.

— Вы слышали, профессор! — зло выпалила я. — Вы знаете, о чем я!

— Боюсь, что нет, Блэк.

— Я верно служил вам, мой лорд! Я предан вам всей душой, мой лорд! — передразнила я и закусила дрогнувшую нижнюю губу.

Снейп сделался еще бледнее, чем обычно, и отступил на шаг назад.

В его глазах было нечто, очень похожее на страх.

Я скривилась, когда его рука сжала палочку.

— Помните, на первом курсе меня мучили кошмары? Вы решили, что это сны Хорхе. Ничего подобного. Это были сны Темного Лорда. Его воспоминания. Дамблдор не говорил вам? После исчезновения Волдеморт оставил мне подарочек. Серпентарго и свою гребанную память! — выплюнула я.

И душу. Сам того не желая, он оставил мне душу. Которая сейчас, должно быть, уже спешит сюда, чтобы заткнуть мне рот.

— Что еще вы видели? — тихо спросил Снейп, не выпуская палочку.

Я пожала плечами и вытерла влажную щеку.

— Худшее, что происходило с ним. Про вас — гораздо меньше. Что вас интересует? Могу рассказать, как вы пытали магглов в Ливерпуле. Как оттачивали Аваду в Кардифе. Из впечатляющего был еще Бристоль. Что еще? 

— Силенсио! — Том влетел в кабинет. — Ты совсем сдурела?!

Я прижала ладони к лицу, размазывая слезы и даже не думая о том, что Снейп может напасть.

— Грета! — воскликнул Том. — Дура! Империо! — только с третьей попытки подобрал он нужное слово, и я вылетела вон из кабинета.


	69. Заявление

Мы с братьями Криви и Драко возвращались из Запретного леса, где нашли-таки лежбище фестралов. Наученная горьким опытом, я не сунулась к ним напрямик. 

Вообще, фестралов нельзя увидеть, если ты не видел смерть. Или если у тебя нет мощной ультрафиолетовой лампы.

Мы понаблюдали из кустов и потопали обратно. Причем мы с Драко топали, а братья Криви рассекали на своих улучшенных досках в двух футах над не сошедшим еще снегом. Черт, а доски-то и вправду получились крутые. Надо будет намутить себе такую.

Криви были неугомонны, нам с Драко просто нужно было отвлечься.

Но отвлечься не получилось. Вечером того же дня Том вломился в гостиную, где я невидящим взглядом глядела в «Молекулярные основы Трансфигурации».

— Угадай, где я только что был? — спросил он, садясь на кресло рядом со мной.

«В гриффиндорском душе, подглядывал за Гермионой?» — предположила я.

Он опасно сощурил глаза, как делал всегда, когда я подшучивала над его нездоровым вниманием к ней.

— Тебе надо поменьше общаться с Гриндевальдом. Он тебя портит.

Вечно они друг на друга наговаривают.

«Ну, и где ты был, свет моих очей?»

— В кабинете у Дамблдора.

Последнее время, едва у него появилась возможность таскаться по всему Хогу и близлежащим окрестностям, он постоянно шпионил за директором. На этот счет у меня рождалось еще больше шуток, но за них я огребала уже по серьезному.

«Надо же! Удивил!»

— Хочешь посмотреть, что я там увидел?

Я пожала плечами, и он соскочил с кресла, подошел ко мне и прижался лбом к моему лбу. Положил пальцы на мои виски.

Мне не особенно нравилось смотреть его воспоминания вот так, но для того, чтобы вытащить их для Омута Памяти, он был недостаточно материален.

У меня закружило голову, и я перенеслась в кабинет директора.

Дамблдор сидел на своем кресле с высокой спинкой и наливал чай из серебряного чайника с тонким носиком. Рядом стояла вазочка с вафлями. Бьюсь об заклад, они были с лимонным вкусом.

Напротив сидел мрачный Снейп.

— Ну что ты, Северус, — мягко успокаивал его Дамблдор.

— Подписывайте, Дамблдор. С меня хватит.

Дамблдор укоризненно посмотрел на него поверх очков-половинок.

— Ты расстроен, я понимаю…

— Вы знали об этом? Что у нее есть доступ… к его воспоминаниям?

Дамблдор вздохнул.

— Я догадывался. Дело не только в воспоминаниях, Северус…

— Я знаю. Еще серпентарго и способности к Темным искусствам, — перебил его Снейп, и Дамблдор печально опустил глаза.

— Это очень грустно, что девочке пришлось увидеть такое, Северус, — сказал старикашка, и я поняла, что он замял тему.

— Весьма, — поцедил Снейп.

— Ты же понимаешь, что за столько лет ты первый, кому она об этом рассказала? — спросил Дамблдор.

Снейп сжал зубы.

— Она доверяет тебе больше, чем Сириусу, — мягко добавил директор.

— Он ее отец, вот пусть и вытаскивает из нее все, что вы хотите знать! — бросил Снейп.

— Я не собираюсь посвящать его в эту ситуацию. Сириус очень эмоционален, он не сможет принять это спокойно.

— А я смогу?!

— А ты должен, — жестко сказал Дамблдор.

Скулы Снейпа порозовели.

— Подпишите заявление, Дамблдор.

— Нет, Северус, — Дамблдор принялся помешивать чай, звонко стукая ложкой о край чашки. Снейп поморщился. — Не хочу напоминать тебе, на каких условиях я принял тебя в Хогвартс. На какую ложь мне пришлось пойти, чтобы уберечь тебя от Азкабана. И что ты обещал взамен.

Снейп с отвращением от него отвернулся.

— Ты не можешь просто так уволиться, — Дамблдор вытащил пергамент из-под чашки — на нем остались разводы и вафельные крошки, — и протянул его Снейпу.

— Прекрасно, — Снейп вырвал из его рук пергамент. — Я останусь. Но не просите меня говорить с девчонкой!

— Северус, — строго сказал Дамблдор, но Снейп уже был у дверей.

— Говорите с ней сами!

Он ушел, хлопнув дверью, и воспоминание прервалось.

***

— Ты понимаешь, что это значит?! — возбужденно спросил Том.

«Что Снейп хотел уволиться», — я хлопала глазами и пыталась успокоить головокружение.

Том закатил глаза.

— Да при чем здесь Снейп?! Дамблдор знает обо мне! Разве не очевидно?! Он почти проболтался об этом Снейпу, но передумал. Грета, ты понимаешь? Он знает о хоркруксах и о том, что один из них — ты!

Фигово.

— Вот именно. Нам нужно срочно найти оставшиеся хоркруксы!

Надо. Вот только мы не знаем, ни сколько их осталось, ни как они выглядят, ни где находятся. Точно известно только то, что один из них летает где-то по Британии, и, возможно, тусуется в компании Барти Крауча-младшего и Питера крысы Питтегрю.

И все же, хоркруксы хоркруксами, а Снейп хотел уволиться.

Черт.

***

На этот разговор я решалась больше недели.

Я постучалась и вошла в его кабинет.

Снейп мельком на меня взглянул и вернулся к контрольным.

Прижимая Справочник к груди, я подошла вплотную к его столу.

— Если хотите его вернуть, просто положите на стол и уходите, — произнес Снейп, перечеркивая чью-то работу. Судя по почерку — Лонгботтома.

Я продолжала стоять, молча глядя на него, пока он нехотя не поднял на меня взгляд черных глаз-туннелей.

— Я хочу дополнительные занятия, — сказала я.

Снейп смотрел на меня ничего не выражающим взглядом.

— Вы ничего не перепутали, Блэк?

Я не ответила, и он отложил перо.

— После того, что вы увидели, вы должны хотеть держаться от меня как можно дальше, — сказал он.

Я дернула плечом.

— Я была неправа.

— В чем?

— Когда злилась на вас за ваше прошлое.

Снейп мрачно хмыкнул.

— Вы были абсолютно правы, когда злились на меня за мое прошлое.

Я разглядывала его лицо.

Я уже сама запуталась, права я была или нет.

— Зачем вам дополнительные занятия?

Вот этот момент я не продумала.

— Мне они нужны. Я буду поступать в Школу Авроров, — вспомнила я старую отговорку.

— В самом деле?

Я пожала плечами.

— Уходите Блэк.

— Но я хочу…

— А я не хочу, — перебил меня Снейп. — Наймите Слагхорна, говорят, он вернулся в Британию и нуждается в деньгах.

— Нет. Мне нужны занятия с вами.

Снейп вскинул брови и на секунду прикрыл глаза.

— Вы издеваетесь?

— Совсем нет.

— Вы достали меня, Блэк. Вы меня достали, — как-то жалобно сказал он. — Что вы от меня хотите? Вам кажется забавным лезть ко мне?

Я закусила губу и молчала.

— Я подумаю, — сказал он. — Идите.

— Я не уйду, пока вы не согласитесь.

Он оторопело уставился на меня.

Потом, тоскливо — на шкаф, где когда-то стояли заспиртованные уродцы в банках.

— Со следующего года, Блэк, — наконец, сказал он.

— Нет, сейчас.

— Не вы здесь командуете! — рявкнул он, но как-то не особенно грозно. Скорее устало.

Я нахмурилась и уставилась в пол.

— Приходите в среду, — наконец, сказал он.

Я просияла и посмотрела на него. Он все еще разглядывал шкаф.

— Вы уйдете, наконец, или вам нужно что-то еще?!

Я покачала головой и ушла.

Не думала, что у меня получится его уговорить.


	70. Маггл из Литтл Уингинга

Мы с Криви столкнулись тремя лбами над пергаментом. Колин воодушевленно чертил магические потоки, я, закусив карандаш, искала несоответствие, которое определенно закралось в схему, Денис просто мечтал, каким крутым будет результат.

Вчера у Хогвартса был взрыв мозга.

Мне прислали пленку четвертого эпизода «Звездных войн».

Колин, прихватив Дениса, заявился в гостиную Слизерина посреди ночи, зная, что я там зависаю в одиночестве или, иногда, в компании Драко. И заявил, что он, кажется, знает, как спроектировать магический вариант светового меча.

Хоть моя голова и была забита предстоящим в среду занятием со Снейпом, я согласилась посмотреть. Нет, Колина точно не доведут до добра его увлечения. Схема, на которую он замахнулся, оказалась чертовски сложной. Чтобы создать такой меч, нужны были знания Нумерологии и Артефактологии не ниже шестого-седьмого курсов, а то и вовсе Магистратуры.

Я бросила карандаш на стол и принялась листать учебник маггловского матана. Его притащил Колин, который, впрочем, сам в нем ни черта не понимал, но интуитивно чувствовал, что в принципе в нем можно найти ответ. Был третий час ночи, и закорючки из маггловского учебника прыгали перед глазами.

Я тоскливо в третий раз пожалела, что после той ночи признаний Снейп прекратил заглядывать в гостиную Слизерина, иначе давно бы наградил братьев Криви отработкой, снял баллы и отправил спать, а я бы могла немного погрустить с гитарой.

Громко захлопнув учебник, я заявила, что иду спать.

Сонный Денис согласно закивал, Колин разочарованно застонал, и я выпроводила их вон.

«Прием-прием. Угадай, что я только что увидел в ванной Флитвика», — прилетела мне мысль Тома, который снова таскался не пойми где.

«Фу-у! Не хочу даже знать!»

Он похмыкал.

«Тогда отбой».

Я закатила глаза и отправилась в спальню. Кажется, где-то у меня завалялось сонное зелье. Может быть, и вправду получится поспать.

***

— Бедняжка Ли не может ни есть, — Фред вырос справа от меня, пока я топала на завтрак.

— Ни спать, — добавил Джордж, появляясь слева.

Драко умотал в Большой зал с Блейзом, а я после пробежки заглядывала в библиотеку за учебником по Трансфигурации для пятого курса, чтобы проверить на Истории Магии одну из гипотез Криви по поводу светового меча.

— Наверное, ему стоит обратиться к мадам Помфри? — предположила я, раздраженно дергая плечом. Джордан уже основательно меня достал. И если первое время я ограничивалась вежливыми отговорками, то вчера прямо послала его в далекие края.

— Нам все это не нравится, — сказал Фред.

— Мы не любим драм, — добавил Джордж.

— Я тоже! — воскликнула я. — Но что я могу сделать?!

— Ли думает, что если ты ответишь, что в нем не так, это успокоит его кровоточащее сердце, — выдал Фред.

— М, ладно, — я остановилась, с прищуром глядя на этих голубей мира. — Он слишком… слишком милый!

Джордж достал блокнот.

— Ты посмотри-ка, а этот ответ становится самым популярным! — удивленно заметил он. — Особенно среди девчонок со Слизерина и Райвенкло.

Я заглянула ему через плечо. «Почему бы вы не стали встречаться с Ли Джорданом?» — гласил заголовок над почеркушками.

— Девочки любят брутальных парней? — предположил Фред.

— С татуировками и суровым голосом? — с напускной хрипотцой спросил Джордж.

— Чтобы посылал ее матом и пил огневиски из бутылки? — добавил Фред.

— Ты только что описал идеал мужчины, — фыркнула я. — Еще он должен быть небрит и иметь криминальное прошлое. 

— Ли придется нехило потрудиться, — Джордж почесал карандашом в затылке. — Особенно над криминальным прошлым. Хотя… на третьем курсе мы втроем взорвали туалет, помнишь, Фред? Это подойдет?

— Это слишком милое криминальное прошлое, — я ткнула пальцем в самый популярный ответ.

— Мерлинова борода, да тебе не угодить!

— Слишком высокие запросы.

— Крутые девчули выбирают крутых парней, — заявила я, когда мы вошли в Большой зал, и помчалась к Драко, который вместе с Блейзом что-то впаривал Гермионе.

Но не успела я усесться за стол и начать пялиться на Снейпа, с которым сегодня у меня было назначено первое дополнительное занятие, как рядом со мной раздался хлопок, и скрипучий голос произнес:

— Срочное письмо для хозяйки Гертруды.

У меня, как и у всей слизеринской части стола, которая запалила появление эльфа, глаза полезли на лоб. Обычно Кричер никогда не являлся ко мне в столь людных местах. В крайнем случае, телепортировался где-нибудь в коридорчике и на своих двоих коротких ножках приходил ко мне с посланиями от Хорхе или Сириуса.

Я выдернула из его рук сложенный вдвое огрызок пергамента. Почерк Хорхе.

«Звонил некий Сэм. Сказал, у него большие проблемы. Просил приехать в Литтл Уингинг».

У меня зашумело в ушах.

Сэм не стал бы звонить из-за пустяка. Если ему не помогли друзья и папаша, который хоть и запивался, но все же был копом, то проблемы действительно серьезные.

Игнорируя взгляды всего зала, я на деревянных ногах поднялась и потопала к выходу. Потом вспомнила о Кричере, который семенил следом, и протянула ему руку.

— В Литтл Уингинг.

***

Дом Сэма был оцеплен полицией.

Пометавшись и залегиллиментив парочку копов, я помчалась в участок.

В голове крутилось только одно: не может быть, не может быть…

Сэм застрелил отца и ранил младшую сестру.

Этого не может быть.

Империус сорвался автоматически, и дежурный провел меня к камере.

Футболка Сэма была в крови. Глаза — покраснели от слез. Он соскочил со скамьи и подлетел к решетке.

— Что случилось? — выдохнула я, когда он протянул руку и поймал мою ладонь.

— Слава Богу! — выдохнул он. — Гретка, Кристина в больнице. Я не знаю, успел ли... Спаси ее!

Ясно. Поиск истины отодвигается на задний план.

— Какая больница?

***

— У нас нет этой группы крови! — втолковывал врач Марку. Марк был старше Сэма на год, имел рост выше шести футов, зверское лицо и плечи, как у Халка. Рядом толклись Джек и Эрик. — Мы сделали заказ в Банк крови и ждем их ответа. Я не могу ничего сделать, сколько бы вы мне не угрожали!

Доктор Дрейк, ведущий хирург крохотной грязной больницы неблагополучного района, где проживала основная часть моей старой шайки, привык к угрозам.

— Гретка! — воскликнул Эрик, первым меня заметив. — Вот он! Вот он, ваш банк крови! — возбужденно завопил он, тыкая в меня пальцем.

Пять лет назад Кристина ныряла с нами с вышки и единственная обнаружила арматурину, которую кто-то заботливо кинул на дно. Тогда-то мы и узнали, что у нас с ней одна группа крови. Доктор Дрейк здраво смотрел на мир и сразу понял, что если он не нарушит парочку законов о сдаче донорской крови несовершеннолетними, то его медицинской практике придет конец. Как и его спокойной жизни.

— Абсолютно здорова, согласие родственников имеется, — сказала я, глядя в глаза доктору, и приготовилась добавить к этому заявлению парочку заклинаний. Но он меня узнал и коротко кивнул на дверь процедурной.

***

— Приведи Риту, — велела я Кричеру, запершись в туалете. Голову слегка кружило, и я сжала в кулаке ватку с нашатырем, которую мне вручил доктор. Том торчал рядом и был готов в случае чего ловить мое бессознательное и обескровленное тело и приводить в чувство чарами. — Скажи — срочно.

***

— Это незаконно, Грета, — прошептала Рита, когда я подвела ее к двери реанимации. — Мы не имеем права лечить магглов нашими методами.

— Просто скажи, что надо делать. Я сама.

Рита встревоженно нахмурилась и открыла рот, чтобы спорить. Но посмотрела на меня и передумала.

— Избавься от записей, если эти камеры вдруг работают, — велела я Марку, когда Рита скрылась за дверью. Тот кивнул, как в старые добрые времена, и, насвистывая, направился к охранникам.

Я упала на стул возле Эрика и Джека и помотала головой на протянутую фляжку с резким алкогольным запахом.

Рита вышла через полчаса и сказала, что жизнь девочки вне опасности.

Я оставила Джека перевязывать Марку разбитые костяшки и пешком пошла в участок. Нужно было проветрить голову.

— Он был смертельно пьян, — Сэм сидел на жесткой скамье в камере. Я сидела рядом с ним. На соседней скамейке смертельным зачарованным сном спал татуированный чувак. — Орал, что это мы виноваты в смерти матери. Крис полезла его успокаивать. Этот придурок достал пистолет и начал им размахивать. Пистолет выстрелил. Я на него набросился и… вообще не знаю, как это вышло. Я даже не уверен, что это была самооборона. Крис истекала кровью, а он продолжал что-то орать… — Сэм склонил голову и запустил пальцы в светлые волосы. — Я ее дотащил до больницы. Потом появились копы.

Он машинально потер ссадину на лице, куда, очевидно, получил при задержании.

— У нас вообще не осталось родственников. Отцовский брат в Штатах, и давно заявил, что ему на нас срать. Крис отдадут в приют, меня, если не посадят, определят туда же. Хотя, черт, на что я надеюсь. На меня уже сшили такое шикарное дело…

— Даже не думай. Мой адвокат обещал приехать через час. Он растопчет их шикарное обвинение.

— И сколько стоит твой адвокат?

— Об этом не думай. У меня бабла немерено. Однажды ты спас меня, моя очередь.

— Мне восемнадцать только через год. Я не смогу позаботиться о сестре. Я согласен отсидеть, но от мысли, что она попадет в приют, у меня сердце останавливается.

Я украдкой покосилась на Тома, который стоял по ту сторону решетки и следил, чтобы к нам не пожаловали ненужные гости.

— Я все улажу. Не беспокойся.

***

— Это всего на год. Потом Сэм оформит опеку над сестрой, — уговаривала я Хорхе.

Гавер все устроил за полчаса. Я внесла залог, и Сэма выпустили. Адвокат Дьявола не выказал своего удивления и взял дело. Он обещал все организовать к середине апреля.

Кристину из больницы мы забрали. Кричер с Пигли переместили ее в одну из гостевых комнат дома Блэков, и я снова вызвала Риту. Она с Сэмом была наверху.

— Я должен взять опеку над твоим маггловским другом-преступником и его тринадцатилетней сестрой? — уточнил Хорхе, и я кивнула.

— Всего на год.

Он озадаченно почесал бровь.

— Ладно, — в конце недолгих раздумий согласился он.

— Обожаю тебя! — я хотела кинуться ему на шею, но так умоталась, что просто расползлась на стуле и закрыла глаза.

— Только почему ты не попросишь Сириуса? — спросил Хорхе.

— Вот-вот он явится сюда, ты посмотришь на его реакцию и все поймешь.

***

Сириус, на зов которого по моему приказу не явился ни один из эльфов, примчался после полуночи, встревоженный и злой.

Услышав историю, он впал в ужас и панику и накричал на меня, Хорхе, Сэма и даже Риту.

Рита пошла его успокаивать, а я кое-как добралась до спальни и, как была, в одежде, упала на кровать.

Жуткий денек.

***

Младшая сестра Сэма, хоть и считалась в нашей шайке малявкой, была со мной одного возраста. Но если я для Сэма была боевым товарищем, то Кристина — маленькой девочкой, которой не место на улице.

У Кристины было ангельское лицо с пышными светлыми ресницами, небесно-голубыми, как у брата, глазами, и нежной кожей. Она спала, а возле ее кровати дежурил Пигли.

Я тихонько прикрыла дверь и столкнулась нос к носу с Сэмом.

— Она вроде бы в порядке, — сказала я. — Я утром звонила Гаверу, он поможет с опекой. Ты уже познакомился с Хорхе?

Сэм покачал головой, неровно вздохнул и вдруг взял мое лицо в свои шероховатые ладони.

Все произошло так, как я себе представляла тысячу раз до этого.

Поцелуй оказался приятным и волнующим.

Я не сразу открыла глаза, когда он отстранился.

— Спасибо, Грета, — сказал он, глядя на меня очень серьезно. А потом улыбнулся своей широкой обаятельной улыбкой.

Кто-то громко и недовольно кашлянул, нарушив волшебство момента, и я отскочила, думая, что это может быть Сириус. Но нет. Том стоял у стены с выразительно поднятыми бровями и смотрел на меня крайне осуждающим взглядом.

— Мне пора в школу, — хрипло произнесла я, подхватывая с пола упавший с плеча рюкзак. — Зайду вечером.

Вот связалась же с Темным Лордом. Что за человек — взял и испортил первый поцелуй!


	71. Больше не дерись

В кабинете было пусто. В классе — тоже.

«Прием, — послала я мысль Тому, гуляющему по Хогу. — Том, найди мне Снейпа».

Прошла неделя с того дня, как я вытащила Сэма. Вчера с него официально сняли обвинения. Завтра Гавер обещал закончить с оформлением бумаг на опекунство.

Они с сестрой жили у меня. Возвращаться в отцовский дом он не хотел.

Я моталась домой каждый вечер и на выходные. Сэм держал меня за руки и смотрел тем особым взглядом, который всегда доставался девчонкам постарше, с которыми он гулял, когда я была малявкой. У меня замирало сердце, а у Сириуса оно вовсе останавливалось. Он ругался страшными словами, когда ловил нас вместе, и угрожал не менее страшными вещами. Если Сэм… хоть пальцем! Он даже пытался привлечь в свою полицию нравов Риту и Хорхе, но те лишь качали головами и сбегали в соседнюю комнату.

Несмотря на то, что Сэм старался этого не показывать, он был подавлен. В пятницу состоялись похороны его отца. Кладбище забили его сослуживцы-копы и собутыльники. Мы наблюдали за всем издалека, и Сэм крепко сжимал мою руку. Кристину мы оставили дома.

Сегодня был первый вечер, когда я не метнулась домой. Дополнительное занятие со Снейпом было обведено жирным в моем ежедневнике. Ну, было бы обведено, если бы у меня был ежедневник.

Снейп, очевидно, решил проигнорировать нашу встречу.

«Разбежался, — фыркнул голос Тома в моей голове. — Ищи сама своего Снейпа».

Я даже задохнулась от возмущения.

«Том!»

«Конец связи».

Вот так. Темный Лорд меня послал.

Дожили. А ведь Гриндевальд предупреждал!

Я поджала губы и доперлась до личных комнат декана. Постучала.

Тишина.

Я постучала еще раз.

Где он, в конце концов, может быть?!

Я занесла руку, чтобы постучать в третий раз, но дверь открылась.

— Блэк! — Снейп смерил меня неприязненным взглядом. Казалось, он не был удивлен. — Только вам хватает наглости ломиться ко мне в комнату!

— Профессор, — скромно сказала я. Он еще не знает, на что у меня может хватить наглости. Запасы моей наглости безграничны, как золотой резерв Америки. — У нас дополнительное занятие.

— Что вы говорите?! — прошипел он. — Что-то я не увидел вас в прошлую среду!

Я коротко вздохнула.

— Я не смогла прийти по независящим от меня обстоятельствам. Простите. Я должна была прислать вам записку, но у меня это совсем вылетело из головы.

— Я не удивлен, Блэк, — сказал он, — вашей безответственностью.

Я выжидающе глядела на него.

— У меня тоже поменялись планы. Занятие отменяется.

— Ничего они у вас не поменялись. Вы пьете бурбон и читаете апрельский выпуск «Зельевар сегодня», — ляпнула я, потому что успела разглядеть стакан и журнал на низеньком столике, когда он открывал дверь. — Но я ведь лучше журнала, — я сделала щенячьи глаза, как у Люпина.

— Вы хуже всех кошмаров мира! — огрызнулся Снейп, и я успела сунуть ногу в щель между дверью и косяком, когда он хотел закрыться.

Мы некоторое время сверлили друг друга взглядами — Снейп ненавидящим, я — милым, подавляя в себе дрожь от норовивших выскочить перед глазами картинок из его — и Волдеморта — прошлого.

— Если я вас выгоню, вы опять подбросите мне слизня? — уточнил Снейп.

— Что вы, профессор. С тех пор у меня родилось куда больше идей, как привлечь ваше внимание.

Я умолчала о том, что идеи, рожденные на каникулах, были куда менее безвредны, чем ядовитый слизень.

Снейп скрипнул зубами и схватил с тумбочки ключ от класса.

— Вы несносная, невоспитанная девчонка! — ворчал Снейп, отпирая двери класса. Я не реагировала. Потому что могла ответить куда худшими оскорблениями. Он об этом знал. — Берите котел. Будете варить кроветворящее зелье.

— Это программа пятого курса? — удивилась я, устанавливая котел.

— Какая разница! Даже если вы доживете до своего пятого курса, то наверняка прогуляете этот урок. С вашим образом жизни… вам пригодится это зелье.

Надо же.

Снейп дергался и раздраженно сыпал оскорблениями на каждую мою ошибку. Я пару раз одергивала себя от того, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь в ответ, и дышала, вытесняя из сознания картинки из зимних снов. Почему-то мне казалось очень важным помириться со Снейпом. Это было глупо, но я чувствовала себя… виноватой. Будто это я мочила магглов и просила Волдеморта убить ребенка и пощадить женщину. К концу занятия в класс приперся Том и ядовито комментировал поведение Снейпа и мою глупость. В итоге зелье я запортачила.

«Выйди вон, Том», — попросила я, очистив котел заклинанием.

— Чтобы ты еще что-нибудь ему выболтала? — хмыкнул он. — Вот уж нет!

«Выйди вон, или я тебя вышвырну».

— Попробуй, — мрачно предложил он.

Я зажмурилась. Черт. Еще драки с Темным Лордом в довершение всего не хватало.

«Пожалуйста, выйди. Обещаю ничего не выболтать».

Том раздраженно фыркнул и вышел сквозь дверь.

— Занятие окончено, Блэк, — уже, очевидно, второй раз повторил Снейп, недружелюбно глядя на меня. — Идите, — он указал на дверь.

Я закусила губу и сжала в кулак пальцы, с которых посыпались красные искры. Скрестила руки на груди, чтобы из них, не дай Мерлин, чего не вырвалось.

— Вы боитесь меня? — спросила я, пытаясь прочесть что-то на его лице. Но если там и было что-то, кроме враждебности, я ничего не увидела.

— Что за глупости?! — прошипел он.

— Боитесь того, что я знаю? — предположила я.

— Я не боюсь ни вас, Блэк, ни ваших знаний, — сказал он. — Раньше я мог беспокоиться о вас, но теперь понимаю, что напрасно — с вашими знаниями вы нигде не пропадете, — к концу фразы концентрация яда в его словах достигла пика. — По крайней мере, они хорошо объясняют некоторые ваши наклонности.

— Вы обо мне беспокоились, — подловила я его. — И продолжаете беспокоиться, да?

— Нет!

— Тогда что вы делали в Литтл Уингинге? Вас там видели мои друзья.

— Вы имеете в виду двух тупоголовых магглов-подростков? — спросил он, и я хмыкнула. Ну, уж нет. Он не выведет меня из себя такими примитивными приемчиками.

— Эрик и Джек.

— Я был там по просьбе Дамблдора, — заявил Снейп. — Вы слишком много о себе думаете, самодовольная вы соплячка!

— И что вы выяснили? — спросила я.

— Не ваше дело!

Я была уверена, что он успел выяснить все. И про Сэма, и про Кристину.

На язык просилось много чего, но я лишь сказала:

— Я приду в следующую среду, профессор.

Я хлопнула дверью и долго не могла привести в порядок растрепанные мысли.

***

Через неделю все повторилось. Снейп плевался ядом и совсем не хотел помогать, я нервничала, и зелье зашипело и приняло неуставной фиолетовый оттенок еще на первой стадии приготовления.

— Знаете что! — воскликнула я, опустошая котел.

— Что, Блэк? Обвините меня в своей тупости? — злобно напал на меня Снейп.

Я сжала кулаки, останавливая неконтролируемые потоки, хлынувшие по венам. Черт возьми! Будто я на первом курсе и только что получила узоры.

Я застонала, когда моя голова чуть не лопнула от нерастраченной силы, цунами закрутившейся в теле.

Сжав зубы, я застонала, резко развернулась и пошла к двери.

Бесит! Как же он меня бесит!

Остановилась у двери и прижалась лбом к холодной полированной древесине. Приложила к ней руку, и злость огнем пробежалась по ней, оставляя на двери обугленный отпечаток ладони.

Уф-ф. Выдохнула и повернулась к Снейпу, столбом стоявшему на том же месте у котла. Он хмурил брови и готов был выхватить палочку.

— Знаете что, профессор, — уже спокойней повторила я, приближаясь к нему. Он положил руку на палочку. — Вы много чего натворили в прошлом. Я много чего наговорила вам в настоящем, — сказала я и протянула ему мизинчик, отчего его пальцы крепче сжали палочку. — Мир?

Он приподнял брови, не убирая руки с палочки.

— И что это значит, Блэк? — медленно произнес он.

— Примирительный мизинчик, — невозмутимо объяснила я. Что за человек такой — ничего-то он не знает.

— И это решит все проблемы? — с сарказмом спросил он.

— Да, — уверенно ответила я.

— Это смешно!

В его черных глазах на миг промелькнуло какое-то иное, чем обычно, выражение. Будто маска на секунду исчезла.

— Я никому не скажу, обещаю, — я протягивала ему мизинчик, а он смотрел на него, как на восьмое чудо света. — Ну же, профессор, не вредничайте, — сказала я, не сдержав раздраженного тона. Будто мне было легко.

— Вы ничего не путаете, Блэк? Я не подросток с Гриффиндора!

— Да ладно, вы всего-то лет на двадцать меня старше, — фыркнула я, настойчиво глядя ему в глаза, и повторила: — Не вредничайте.

— И что, по-вашему, я должен сделать? — недовольно спросил он.

— Протяните мизинчик в ответ.

Он еще секунд десять гипнотизировал меня скептическим взглядом, сморщился и протянул мизинец той руки, что до этого сжимала палочку.

Я дернула уголком губ и подцепила его мизинец своим.

— Мирись-мирись, больше не дерись…

Снейп наверняка чувствовал себя очень глупо, пока я творила древнее дворовое колдовство.

— И зачем вам это было нужно, Блэк? — спросил Снейп, когда я отпустила его мизинец.

— Я должна была с вами помириться, — сдвинув брови, я затолкала Справочник в рюкзак и принялась убирать рабочее место.

— Зачем?

— Вы были добры ко мне, а я вела себя очень неправильно, нападая на вас из-за ошибок юности, — я оттащила котел в угол и выпрямилась.

— Вы сумасшедшая, вам говорили? — с присвистом произнес Снейп.

Я покачала головой и закинула рюкзак на плечо.

— Когда-нибудь вы постигнете дзен и поймете, что я была права. А пока можете считать меня сумасшедшей. Хорошего вечера, профессор.

Я оставила его недоумевать о том, что такое дзен, и ушла.

Хотя, возможно, он это и знал. Но, судя по всему, еще не постиг.


	72. Мои перечные ночи

Май традиционно прошел под эгидой учебной лихорадки. Причем если Гермиону начало лихорадить еще в феврале, то мы с Драко взялись за книжки лишь за три недели до экзаменов. Я с ужасом поняла, что не знаю и половины теоретического и практического курса Трансфигурации, стоявшей первой в списке экзаменов, и первым делом взялась за практику — была надежда, что в теории мне поможет Том и парочка фактов из книжки Гейзенберга. К тому же, творя световой меч, над проектом которого мы с Криви застопорились, я узнала много нового о предмете. Я оттачивала навыки везде и всюду, и остановилась, лишь когда книззл Гермионы съел превращенную в рыбину Руку Славы, которой Драко пугал девчонок с Хаффлпаффа, и потом долго болел животом. В результате экзамен я сдала на выше ожидаемого.

На Зельях в этом году я впервые получила что-то выше Тролля. Мне попалось зелье, которое я варила на предпоследнем дополнительном занятии, и практика прошла на ура. С горем пополам я ответила и теоретический вопрос, но Снейп завалил меня на дополнительных вопросах, специально прогнав по программе первого курса. Поставил Слабо и мстительно посоветовал в следующем году походить на уроки первокурсников.

По ЗОТИ я впервые получила не Превосходно. Гриндевальд специально подсунул мне билет с патронусами, наслышанный об истории с темным книззлом, едва не пожравшим Снейпову лань и половину курса. Я так и не смогла вызвать материального светлого патронуса, выдавив лишь сизое облачко. Винила я во всем Тома — если бы он не испортил первый поцелуй с Сэмом, из этого получился бы прекрасный материал для вызова патронуса. На что Том ответил, что настоящей любви ничто не помеха и, также как и Гелла, посоветовал больше тренироваться. В итоге я расстроилась и ушла из аудитории с Выше ожидаемого. На выходе Гелла, правда, шепнул, что по Темным Искусствам однозначно поставил мне пятерку, и если я желаю со следующего года учиться в его школе, она моя авансом.

На Астрономии я списала у Гермионы и получила Превосходно. Историю Магии я списала со шпаргалок и тоже получила высший балл. На боевой магии я выставила такой шикарный щит, что его не пробили и дюжина Ступефаев Сириуса. По Артефактологии у меня было Превосходно автоматом. У Криви-старшего, кстати, тоже — за следующий год, когда он собирался ее выбрать. Нумерологию я сдала на Удовлетворительно — ее я честно учила, но мозгов не хватило. Том знал ответы, но не подсказал — он считал, что я недостаточно хорошо стараюсь в ее изучении. По Чарам, конечно, было Превосходно. На Гербологии я случайно спалила экзаменационное растение, название которого я так и не вспомнила, за что получила Отвратительно за небрежность и отсутствие знаний.

В целом результаты экзаменов были неплохими, и я уезжала из Хога довольная собой.

Единственной бедой был только Драко. Люциус не пошел на долгожданный компромисс, и перед самыми каникулами мой кузен ему заявил «Я уеду жить в Лондон!», имея в виду площадь Гриммо. Люциус попытался надавить на меня, у нас состоялась очень неприятная беседа, итогом которой был один сломанный аристократический нос и страстные обещания меня раздавить и уничтожить. Я ему тоже много чего интересного наобещала, и мы распрощались.

***

Июньский дождь утопил Англию в потоках воды. Она грязной рекой стекала по дороге узкой мрачной улочки, унося к реке мусор и листья.

Я сидела на спинке скамьи, и вода заливалась мне за шиворот. 

Окна обшарпанного дома напротив немыми провалами смотрели на меня.

Если бы я имела привычку курить, то я бы сейчас курила.

Том шатался рядом и всем своим видом показывал, как сильно не одобряет мое поведение.

Мрачный силуэт в черном плаще показался в конце улицы, едва видимый за стеной воды. Он быстрым шагом приблизился к дому и остановился. Обернулся на меня.

— Блэк, — констатировал Снейп, подходя к скамье. Его одежда и волосы были сухими. Интересно, что это за заклинание? — Вы уехали из школы неделю назад. Что могло с вами случиться за это время?!

Я неопределенно повела плечами, убирая со лба прилипшую к нему челку.

— Почему вы не вошли в дом? Потеряли свой набор отмычек? — съязвил он, оглядывая меня взглядом, который, после долгого анализа его одинаковых мрачных взглядов, я могла бы характеризовать как встревоженный.

— Я просто не уверена.

— Не уверены в чем? Вы меня поражаете. Где же ваша привычка сначала делать, потом думать?

Я снова пожала плечами.

— Что ж, оставлю вас определяться, — сказал Снейп и пошел к дому. Отпер дверь и скрылся внутри.

Я тоскливо глядела на зажегшийся на кухне свет. Расплывчатый силуэт шевелился за теми же латанными шторами темно-зеленого цвета. Потом исчез.

— Прекратите уже тут страдать! — рявкнул Снейп, распахивая дверь. — Входите внутрь!

Я слезла со скамьи, перешла вброд дорогу-ручей и вошла внутрь.

— У вас «Превосходно» по Чарам, или я что-то путаю? — недовольно спросил Снейп, глядя, как с меня стекает вода, заливая пол в его коридоре. — Фумо, — он взмахнул палочкой, и одежда на мне высохла. — Акцио, — в его руки прилетело полотенце, которое он подал мне, чтобы я вытерла лицо и волосы, которых чары не коснулись. — Проходите в гостиную, я сейчас разведу огонь.

Он скрылся на кухне, и я поплелась за ним, игнорируя приглашение.

Сбросила недосушенные сырые кроссовки и забралась с ногами на стул.

— Будете мучиться молча, или расскажете, что с вами приключилось?

— Можно молча? — спросила я, глядя, как он наливает воду в чайник и ставит его на плиту.

— Можно.

Я тяжело вздохнула.

— Я поругалась с Сэмом.

— С магглом-уголовником? — недовольно уточнил Снейп, стоя ко мне спиной.

— Да, — не стала оспаривать я его характеристику.

Я замолчала, глядя, как он заваривает чай. Его руки четкими выверенными движениями насыпали заварку и травы из разных коробочек. Будто зелье готовит.

— Вы пришли ко мне, потому что поругались с парнем? — спросил Снейп, заливая кипятком смесь и шепча какое-то заклинание.

— Он не совсем мне парень. То есть, конечно, мы пару раз целовались… Черт, — я спустила ноги со стула. Вот теперь я почувствовала себя чертовски глупо. В его изложении это действительно выглядело жалко. Я принялась расшнуровывать кроссовки, когда над моим ухом раздался стук чашки о стол.

— Пейте чай, Блэк, — сказал Снейп, садясь на стул напротив. — Я бы предложил вам лимонный мармелад, но на днях заходил Дамблдор, и его не осталось.

Я недоуменно захлопала глазами.

— Вы сейчас шутите?

— Не совсем. Я не ваши клоуны Уизли, — с невозмутимым видом сказал Снейп.

Я захлопнула открывшийся от удивления рот и взяла двумя руками чашку.

— Кричер по собственной инициативе следил за ним, — зачем-то начала рассказывать я. — Отец Сэма был тот еще дебил. Он не только бухал по-черному, последние годы он начал играть в карты. Проиграл дом и еще там, с верхом. Ему угрожали, грозили убить. Если бы его убили — а его бы точно грохнули, там парни серьезные, — Кристину отдали бы в приют. Тогда Сэм пошел к главарю той банды, которой задолжал его отец, и впрягся за него. Он начал угонять тачки и понемногу расплачиваться с долгом. Долга оставалась все еще приличная сумма, когда отец Сэма погиб. Долг перешел на сына. Я не знаю, почему он не отдал им дом, но он продолжил на них работать. Я решила, что так продолжаться не должно. Даже если он расплатится с долгом, он не уйдет из банды. Эти придурки так просто никого не отпускают. Тогда я пришла к ним, отдала долг, сломала кое-что кое-кому, чтобы отстали.

Я вздохнула и сделала глоток мятного чая. Вкусно. Лучше, чем у Пигли.

— И он на вас обиделся, — догадался Снейп.

— Накричал и ушел. Сириус догадался обо всем из наших криков, хотел его догнать и набить морду, но я его остановила. В итоге я поругалась с Сириусом тоже.

Я замолчала, вылавливая чаинку пальцами.

— Я, наверное, буду не первым, кто скажет, что вы зря с ним связались, — произнес он.

— Я связалась с ним очень давно, профессор. И я не жалею об этом. Просто сейчас я… не знаю, что делать.

— Вы пришли за советом, Блэк? — спросил Снейп.

Я покачала головой.

— Нет. Я пришла просто поныть, — честно ответила я.

— Не помню, чтобы предлагал быть вашей жилеткой, — ядовито сказал Снейп. 

— Вы все еще не закрыли от меня дом, — сказала я, глядя на него сквозь пар, поднимающийся над чашкой.

Снейп приподнял брови и ничего не ответил. Я почти допила чай, когда он сказал:

— Вы решили все проблемы вашего… друга. Не будет ли лучше предоставить его самому себе? Или вы в него влюблены?

Я пожала плечами.

— Я не особенно в этом разбираюсь. Когда я была маленькой, мне казалось, что я в него влюблена. А сейчас не знаю, что происходит.

— Вы и сейчас маленькая, Блэк, открою вам секрет, — съязвил Снейп. — Вам лучше вернуться домой и выпить перечного зелья. Вы замерзли и можете простудиться.

— Я не собираюсь возвращаться домой. Там беснуется Сириус, — я пошевелила замерзшими пальцами в малиновых носках.

— И что вы собираетесь делать? Ночевать здесь? Я вам не гостиница.

Я шмыгнула носом, из которого побежало что-то простудное. Сняла с башки полотенце.

— Идите в гостиную, Блэк, — сдался Снейп. — Я принесу вам перечного зелья.

Я завернулась в плед, распустила косу, чтобы волосы сохли, и пила зелье. Снейп сидел в том же кресле, что и в Рождество, и рассказывал тонкости приготовления перечного зелья.

Учитывая, сколько народу теперь проживало в родовом гнезде Блэков, крохотный, давно просивший ремонта дом в Паучьем тупике был гораздо лучшим убежищем от проблем. И здесь был Снейп, который делал вкусный чай и давал поюзать свой плед. Меня все еще передергивало от воспоминаний о его прошлом, но я училась мириться с ними, как некогда научилась мириться с прошлым Тома.


	73. Я куплю тебе дом. У пруда

Маленький каменный дом прятался в листве деревьев. Рядом ютились добротные сарайчики. Огородик за изгородью покрывала низенькая трава — заклятье от сорняков все еще работало. Как и чары неразрушимости на изгороди и постройках.

Я подумал, что здесь мог бы жить Дамблдор, — это как раз в его стиле, и ступил за невидимую черту, ограждающую дом от чужих глаз.

— Ми-милорд, — проблеял Скрэтч, чей воротник я по-прежнему сжимал в кулаке. Он мелко семенил ногами и обливался потом. — Дом не несет никакой ценности, я вам клянусь. Здесь некогда жила матушка Мерлина, это правда, но волшебник не оставил внутри ни единого артефакта, кроме морозящего ящика!

Я швырнул его к дверям.

— Отпирай.

— Я отдам дом вам, милорд! Хотите? Я прямо сейчас совершу ритуал дарения, и он станет вашим. Только не убивайте меня… — скулило это ничтожество, дрожащими руками доставая ключ.

Я кивнул.

От дома разило мощными защитными чарами. Если бы этот жалкий полугоблин хоть что-то в них понимал, то знал бы, что я не смогу и пальцем его тронуть, если он призовет Защитника.

Скрэтч промчался к очагу и принялся стирать с него свое имя, написанное кровью.

— Ми-милорд, теперь он ваш, — он протянул мне ключ. — Вам только нужно написать свое имя над очагом, и чары дома…

— Авада Кедавра.

Я перешагнул через тело и осмотрелся.

Одна единственная комната была соединена с кухней. Если это действительно дом, который построил Мерлин, то он хорошо разбирался в бытовых чарах. В доме было чисто — ни пылинки. Старая мебель была проста, но прочна. Морозящий шкаф все еще морозил. Пламя в очаге вспыхнуло само собой, стоило мне кинуть туда единственное полено. В стены дома было вшито более трех дюжин защитных заклинаний, в том числе чары Защитника. Если бы этот идиот Скрэтч не привел меня сюда, я бы никогда сам не сумел бы обнаружить это место, даже если бы стоял в двух футах от него.

Дом мог стать прекрасным убежищем, если бы мне нужно было убежище. Но я в нем не нуждался. Меня интересовали артефакты, которые Мерлин мог здесь спрятать.

Я потратил весь день, обыскивая дом и территорию. Даже пустил поисковые чары на дно пруда в мили от дома.

Скрэтч не солгал. Ничего. Даже если Мерлин что-то и оставлял, последующие владельцы дома это нашли и вынесли. Я полагал, что сумею найти тайник, который не смогли найти они, но тщетно. Ничего.

С досадой я швырнул в дом Бомбардо, но стены лишь поглотили заклинание. Они были неразрушимы.

Бесполезная трата времени.

***

Я открыла глаза и долго глядела в потрескавшийся потолок. Сквозь серые шторы гостиной едва пробивались тусклые лучи света. На улице вновь шел дождь.

Я села и магией призвала кроссовки, хотя в такую погоду здорово бы пригодились резиновые сапоги. 

В доме было тихо, лишь отсчитывала секунды стрелка на старых часах на комоде. Полвосьмого.

«Где Снейп?» — спросила я Тома, скучающего в кресле.

— Понятия не имею, — недовольно ответил он. — Куда-то свалил с утра пораньше.

«Что с твоей культурной речью? Что это за словечки?» — поддела я его в ответ на миллион замечаний, которые он делал мне раньше.

— Я не понимаю, что мы здесь делаем. И пытаюсь донести до тебя эту мысль понятным тебе языком, — не остался в долгу Том.

«Спасибо, я тронута», — огрызнулась я.

— Ну, что? К дому Мерлина? — Том вскочил на ноги, когда я встала и потянулась. — Вызывай Кричера!

Мне не терпелось осмотреть дом, но я покачала головой.

«Твоя незаконно присвоенная недвижимость подождет. Сначала навестим Сэма».

Том закатил глаза. Сэм ему не нравился по двум причинам: во-первых, он был магглом, во-вторых, он нравился мне.

Чертов собственник.

***

Кричер принес меня прямо к дому Сэма. Я протопала по дорожке, едва не поскользнулась на обрывке полицейской ленты и нажала на дверной звонок. Он не работал — скорее всего, отключили электричество.

Тогда я принялась молотить кулаком в дверь. Конечно, я могла бы открыть ее Алохоморой, но это было немного невежливо.

Растрепанный Сэм появился на пороге. Мрачно осмотрел меня с головы до ног. Я не делала виноватого лица, с вызовом встретила его взгляд, и он посторонился, впуская меня внутрь.

Сэм протопал к дивану и бухнулся в его центр.

Я осталась стоять.

«Я не просил меня спасать!»

«Какого черта ты творишь за моей спиной?!»

«Кем ты себя, черт возьми, возомнила?!»

В тишине эхом летали обрывки вчерашней ссоры.

— Ладно, Сэм. Я не должна была тебя спасать без твоего разрешения. Но я была убеждена, что ты роешь себе яму, и сделала то, что сделала.

— И? — грубо спросил Сэм.

— И теперь ты должен мне.

Он хрипло рассмеялся.

— Как, по-твоему, я отдам долг, м? — резко оборвав смех, спросил он. — Из банды меня выгнали. А угонять тачки — это все, что я умею.

— Да что ты. Мы росли вместе. Я знаю, что ты способен на большее.

— Не смеши меня, Грета. Это ты всегда была богатенькой девочкой, которая тусовалась на улице ради забавы. А для меня все это — настоящая жизнь. Единственная, что у меня есть.

Том за спиной хмыкнул, а я поджала губы. Вот как. Вот что он обо мне на самом деле думает.

— У меня будет для тебя работа. В конце лета, — пообещала я.

— В самом деле? Какая работа может быть для меня в твоем мире? — он скрестил руки на груди.

— У меня есть пара идей. Тебе понравится.

Сэм помотал головой.

— Нет уж. Я заработаю сам и отдам тебе все до цента.

Я тоже скрестила руки на груди и воинственно посмотрела в его глаза. Ох, как же часто мы вот так отстаивали каждый свое мнение в детстве.

— Ты мне должен больше, чем деньги, Сэм. И будешь работать на меня, ясно? — заявила я.

Он вскочил на ноги и подошел вплотную ко мне.

— Да кто ты такая, чтобы мне указывать?!

— Знаешь, Сэм. Ты все говоришь о том, что беспокоишься о сестре. Но что, по-твоему, ее ждет, если ты продолжишь крутиться в банде? Однажды тебя посадят или убьют. Или ее покалечат, если ты накосячишь. Ты об этом не думал?

— Разберусь без тебя.

— Не разберешься, Сэм. Если ты в самом деле беспокоишься о сестре, то не вернешься ни в какую банду. Останься до конца лета и посмотри, что я тебе предложу. Если все получится, работы будет много, но и деньги будут хорошие. Кристина будет в безопасности, с сентября мы можем перевести ее в школу недалеко от дома. Рита говорит, она училась там первые классы, не сравнить со школой, куда ходит Кристина.

Сэм упрямо смотрел на меня.

— Просто рай на земле, — скривился он.

— Гордость не позволяет принять мою помощь? 

Сэм сплюнул на пол.

— Не позволяет.

— Ну, так советую вспомнить, что я не просто какая-то богатенькая девчонка. Если забыл, покажу, — я воинственно вскинула подбородок.

— Ты не девчонка, ты монстр в юбке, — вздохнул Сэм. — Ты изменилась, Гретка. Повзрослела, стала злее. Но одного у тебя не отнять — прешь, как бульдозер, ни с кем не считаешься.

— Извини, я должна была с тобой поговорить, прежде чем лезть, — впервые извинилась я.

— Вот именно. Я бы принял твою помощь, с чего ты взяла-то, что нет? А сейчас не знаю, не хочу, чтобы ты что-то решала за меня.

Я виновато вздохнула.

— Я сильно растерялась. А когда я теряюсь, то сначала делаю, потом думаю. Ну, правда, прости. Я больше не буду решать за тебя. Только с тобой.

Сэм махнул рукой и обнял меня. Поцеловал в лоб.

— Дурочка ты, Гретка. И я дурак.


	74. Нежданчик из Бхогавати

Кричер перенес нас домой.

Сириус с Ритой уже уехали в аэропорт — они отправлялись в романтическое путешествие на Бали, где Сириус планировал сделать-таки ей предложение руки, сердца и неоднозначной репутации Блэков. Хорхе, которого я всем представляла как дальнего кузена, тусил в библиотеке — завтра у него был последний экзамен, после которого он собирался свалить в Гватемалу, а потом — в Штаты. Пигли хозяйничал на кухне, из которой соблазнительно пахло, по-моему, рыбой с сыром и томатами. Драко вешал Кристине лапшу на уши про Хогвартс и махал палочкой, вызывая объемные картинки замка и окрестностей. Девичий голос его периодически поправлял — это Гермиона заглянула в гости.

— Сэм! — воскликнула Кристина, вскакивая и пробегая сквозь довольно неплохую иллюзию Драко, отчего та растаяла туманом. — Вы помирились? — строго спросила она брата, кидая на меня хитрый взгляд.

— Помирились, помирились, — Сэм потрепал ее по голове.

Кричер недовольно поджал губы и скрылся на кухне, что-то ворча себе под нос.

Нам с Томом не терпелось повидать дом Мерлина, но мы решили остаться на обед. В доме царила на редкость благожелательная атмосфера.

***

— Знаешь, тебе давно пора начать учиться аппарировать, — сказал Том, когда вечером Гермиона засобиралась домой, а мы засобирались в долгожданное путешествие к каменному домику в лесу. — Твой бедный эльф совсем стар для постоянных прыжков по стране.

«Занеси это в ежедневник где-нибудь между поездкой в Сибирь и планами по промышленному шпионажу».

Том подтолкнул меня к вешалке. Но не успела я снять с нее куртку, как раздался едва уловимый звон, обозначавший, что на площади гости.

Интересно, кто это приперся? Неужели Люпин, которого Сириус — ха-ха — просил приглядывать за нами, пока они с Ритой будут в отъезде?

Я накинула куртку и выглянула в окошко.

На пороге стояла Волли с моим бездонным рюкзаком и объемной корзиной в руках.

Чары силы и скорости сами собой огнем пробежали по жилам. Я вышла за дверь и спустилась с крыльца.

Но нага, принявшая для визита человеческий облик, не собиралась нападать.

— Благословенная Королева Калия отправляет дар спасителям Бхогавати переводчице Грете Блэк и генералу Татухе, — сказала Волли на плохом английском и протянула рюкзак. Несмотря на облегчение веса, я чуть не свалилась со ступеней, когда взяла его. Открыла горлышко. Золото. Золото?! — А также отправляет возлюбленному генералу Татухе самый ценный дар — королевскую плоть и кровь.

Мне была вручена корзина. Покачнувшись от тяжеленного рюкзака на одном плече, я зубами приподняла ткань, закрывающую содержимое корзины.

— Э-э…

Я ошарашенно уставилась на Волли. Точнее, на пустое место, где она только что стояла.

Ну что за человек такой! Точнее, нага. Сделает гадость и свалит!

Я вернулась в дом и бросила рюкзак в прихожей.

— Возлюбленный Тату-уха! — шепотом позвала я, пробираясь в библиотеку, где он готовился к последнему экзамену, вычерчивая закорючки на пергаменте. 

— Чего? — Хорхе сосредоточенно уставился в книгу, проверяя, все ли правильно перенес. — Эй! — возмутился он, когда я поставила корзину прямо поверх учебника. Заглянул внутрь и офигел.

— Поздравляю, змеиный папочка, — съязвила я, когда мы отогнули покрывало, и увидели чешуйчатый хвост в нижней части младенца.

Кажется, это был первый обморок в библиотеке Блэков.

***

Визит в Мерлинов дом отложился на неопределенный срок.

— Мне это снилось в кошмарах, — бормотал Хорхе, пока Кричер отпаивал его успокаивающей настойкой. — Что однажды какая-нибудь девчонка придет, и…

Но, конечно, он не ожидал такой подляны от королевы нагов. Я вслух гадала, сколько еще его детишек было в кладке, и строила предположения, что этот оказался самым слабеньким, раз уж его выслали из Бхогавати. 

Хорхе впадал в кому от одной мысли, что он теперь отец нагеныша и отказывался заходить в комнату, куда Кричер припер старую кроватку Регулуса.

Оказалось, что никто из нас, кроме Кричера, не умеет обращаться с младенцами. Но Кричера тот боялся, как огня, и сразу начинал плакать. Я его понимала — если бы ко мне заглянуло сморщенное ушастое лицо, я поседела бы прямо в колыбельке.

Хорхе предлагал вызвать Риту, но вместо этого я вызвала Гавера. С младенческими проблемами мы с Кричером как-нибудь разберемся, а вот юридическую сторону вопроса неплохо было бы закрыть.

После моей прочувствованной речи о важности кровного родства, наполовину состоящей из цитат Арка, и гневных криков Ласаро сквозь телефонные помехи, Хорхе решился на усыновление собственного сына. Гаверу пришлось подкупить пару лиц, чтобы избежать этапа явления младенца народу, и по бумагам он должен был пройти как чистокровный волшебник с неизвестной матушкой-волшебницей.

***

Был чудесный июльский день, когда на кухне… прорвало трубы.

Сэм и Кристина отправились на вступительный экзамен в новую школу, Кричера я послала с ними — в случае чего я дала ему разрешение законфундить приемную комиссию. Это были крайние меры — потому что вчера я сунула директору толстый конверт. Сама я пойти не могла: Хорхе с Гавером оформляли последние бумаги в Министерстве, и кто-то должен был остаться с младенчиком.

Поэтому, когда все случилось, мы с Драко и Пигли остались одни лицом к лицу с трубой.

— … в подвале! — втолковывала я Пигли, пока Драко пытался магией сдержать хлещущую из трубы под потолком воду, а Том пытался подобрать нужное заклинание, которое бы нас спасло.

Как назло, именно этот момент кто-то выбрал для того, чтобы явиться в гости.

— Иди в подвал! — крикнула я и ломанулась к дверям.

На пороге с очень серьезным лицом стоял Снейп.

— Профессор! — обрадовалась я, хватая его за рукав и втягивая внутрь. Из кухни доносились непечатные выражения вперемешку с заклинаниями. 

— Что у вас здесь происходит?! — глаза Снейпа полезли на лоб, когда к его ботинкам подобралась вода с кухни.

Я хотела ответить, но тут завопила магически усовершенствованная радио-няня.

— Твоюжразтвоюж! — выругалась я и едва не запнулась о Пигли.

— Хозяйка Гертруда! Я не понял, что в подвале! — едва не плакал он.

— Вентиль, говорю, в подвале перекрой! — рявкнула я, хватая Снейпа за руку и устремляясь на второй этаж. — Идемте, мне нужна помощь!

Я влетела в детскую, которую за неделю мы успели набить всевозможными прибамбасами для младенчиков.

У нагеныша линяла шкура на хвосте — как я поняла, это было столь же неприятно, как и режущиеся зубки. Он все время плакал, и периодически вокруг него начинали взрываться предметы. Мощный стихийный маг, черт возьми!

Я увернулась от летящей в мою голову погремушки, и она досталась Снейпу. Он, как пожиратель смерти со стажем, обладал хорошей реакцией и погремушку поймал.

— Бросьте вы ее!

Я схватила с полочки зелье, которое нам посоветовали в Св. Мунго для таких случаев, и налила в ложечку. Выпоила и быстро вытерла слюну с рук — яд нагеныша вызывал зуд и раздражение.

Я вытащила младенчика и прямо в одеяле подала Снейпу.

Он растерялся и взял его.

— Боюсь даже спросить, Блэк… Это ведь не ваш ребенок? — поинтересовался он, держа его на вытянутых руках.

— Конечно, нет! — возмутилась я, очищая кроватку от старой шкуры.

Тут с младенчика спало одеяло, и Снейпу явился змеиный хвост. Он выпучил глаза и мгновенно побледнел.

Я дернулась, готовая ловить дитятко, если Снейп вдруг решит свалиться в обморок, как Хорхе. Но у Снейпа нервы оказались покрепче.

— Вы как? Сознание не теряете? — на всякий случай уточнила я, поднимая с пола одеяло и очищая его тоже. — Держите крепче, — велела я, когда младенчик вдруг заулыбался, глядя на Снейпа, и тот его чуть не выронил. Я магией убрала чешуйки с хвоста и взяла ребенка, чтобы уложить в кроватку.

— Жесть, — простонала я, прижимаясь спиной к двери, когда мы вышли в коридор.

— Чей это ребенок? — спросил Снейп, которому, я думаю, тоже хотелось обо что-нибудь опереться.

— Это сын Хорхе и… дамочки одной из Бхогавати, — я умолчала о том, что дамочка была королевой Змеиного города. — Решили назвать Найджелус, если Хорхе, конечно, не передумает в последний момент. Ему-то нравится имя Педро.

Педро Блэк — это ж надо было додуматься. Хорхе решил пока записать сына под моей фамилией. Когда младенчику исполнится одиннадцать, Ласаро примет его в род Сандоваль, и мы переделаем бумаги. Камень Рода Блэк не примет наследника чужой крови.

— То есть, вы теперь мачеха? — поддел меня Снейп.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — пробурчала я и подскочила, вспомнив о потопе. — Вам трубы, случаем, чинить не приходилось?

***

— Лорд Малфой чинит сантехнику, — произнес Снейп, когда мы спустились на кухню. Из трубы уже ничего не бежало — до Пигли дошло, как перекрыть вентиль. Эльф пытался высушить паркет и обои, Драко вздыхал над трубой. — Будет скандал, если узнает пресса.

— Крестный! — воскликнул Драко, спрыгивая с табурета на мокрый пол и неловко хватаясь за стол. — Ты как здесь оказался?

— Пришел поговорить с тобой, — произнес Снейп и вдруг полез на табурет. Достал палочку. — Я думал, у вас недавно был ремонт, Блэк.

— Ну, да… — растерянно пробормотала я, глядя, как он латает трубу.

— Хозяин Сириус случайно попал в нее заклинанием, — сдал Пигли папаню. — Когда в гостях был мистер Ремус Люпин.

— Ничего другого я от этого болвана и не ожидал, — проворчал Снейп, ловко спускаясь с табурета. — Где он, кстати?

— На курорте, — ответила я.

— И он оставил вас одну?!

— Вы же знаете, его присутствие не помешает мне, как вы любите говорить, во что-нибудь вляпаться, — вздохнула я. — Если хотите, можете пообщаться в гостиной или библиотеке. Я сейчас проверю проводку и поставлю чайник.

— Серьезно, Блэк? — насмешливо спросил Снейп. — Проводку? Отойдите.

Он взмахнул палочкой, высушивая стены, потолок и мебель. Произнес еще парочку бытовых заклинаний, которые я не знала, и я вдруг подумала, что в своем стареньком доме ему не раз приходилось делать нечто подобное. 

— Ставьте свой чайник, Блэк. Драко, идем со мной.

Мокрый Малфой, до этого сосредоточенно сушивший одежду, нахмурился и поплелся за ним.

Снейп отказался от чая и ушел спустя полчаса после починки трубы. Драко хмурился и кусал губы. 

— Что он хотел? — я подвинула Малфою кусок вчерашнего шоколадного торта, который Сэм купил для Кристины.

— Помирить меня с отцом, — произнес Драко и поднял на меня вспыхнувшие вдруг глаза. — Но я никогда с ним не помирюсь! Никогда! Я его ненавижу!

Он вылетел из кухни, а мне осталось только гадать, что сказал ему Снейп.


	75. Нормальный бизнес

Со всей этой суматохой с трубами и младенчиком, лишь спустя неделю я сумела урвать пару часов для визита в дом Мерлиновой мамы, как раз перед возвращением Сириуса и Риты.

Том переместил воспоминание о лужайке мне, а я Кричеру, и он принес меня точно в нужное место.

Судя по тому, что дом я видела, его за эти годы так никто и не нашел. А если нашел, то не присвоил.

— Напакостил и не прибрал, мими-лорд, — нервно проворчала я, открыв двери и узрев иссушенный труп на полу.

— Как ты можешь шутить над такими вещами! — обескураженно возмутился Том, с ужасом глядя на то, что осталось от Скрэтча.

Я отправила Кричера копать могилу в лесу, а сама покрутилась в доме и сарайчиках. Ничего так. Ничего.

Едва успела нацарапать свое имя над очагом, присваивая себе жилище, как Кричер заявил, что еще немного, и самолет улетит без меня. Я выругалась, и мы переместились в аэропорт. Черт-те что. За весь год единственный раз собралась вырваться к Гелле, да и тот чуть запортачила.

***

Друг Геллы Андрей со странной фамилией Бессмертный был высок, худ и издалека напоминал Тома. У него была аристократическая осанка и пронзительный взгляд темных, как Бездна, глаз. Все в нем говорило о благородном происхождении и древних кровях. Ну, все, кроме резиновых сапог по колено и ушанки, с которой он не расставался, несмотря на суровую сибирскую жару.

Он посадил нас в отечественный джип без крыши с забавным названием Увазик (или Уазик?) и возил между загонами с трехголовыми драконами.

— Этих я продаю в Эмираты за бешеные деньги, — с сильным акцентом хвастался он. — А это у меня мясная порода, я вас угощу за ужином. Эй, Сергей! — он дал по тормозам, встал в полный рост и прокричал что-то непонятное. — Хотите посмотреть, как режут дракона? Там целая технология! Гелка-то видел, а тебе интересно? — спросил он у меня.

После истории с Гринготтсом у меня был свой зуб на драконов, и мне, конечно, было жутко интересно. Том обозвал меня кровожадной садисткой, но тоже поперся внутрь амбара.

Я мужественно высмотрела всю «технологию» и на полусогнутых вышла наружу. Гелла сказал, что я «зеленая дурочка», и вручил Андрееву фляжку с чем-то безумно крепким.

— Картофельная, забирущая! — хохотнул Андрей, когда я скривилась. — Ну, поехали дальше!

Вечером мы приехали в замок Бессмертного. Он был мрачен и черен, как из страшилок братьев Гримм. Внутри, впрочем, было уютно и светло. Отделка была шикарной, как у Геллы.

— Домовые уже топят баню! — сказал Андрей. — Я отправлю к тебе девочку-домовиху, узнаешь, что такое настоящая баня и березовый веник! — пообещал он мне.

Баня мне и правда понравилась. Я подумала, что возле Мерлинова дома надо обязательно построить такую же.

Выйдя в полотенце из жара в прохладу ночи, я с удовольствием вдохнула полной грудью.

— Хе-хей! — крикнула я, и бескрайний лес отозвался тишиной и пением сверчков. — Кругом тайга-а, а бурые медведи! — затянула я. — Осатанели, стало быть, весна-а!

Где-то вдалеке завыл волк.

Хорошо. Душевно.

***

Школа, открытие которой намечалось на сентябрь, мне тоже понравилась. Неплохая такая школа. Всюду черепа, мрачные гобелены, окружности в треугольниках с биссектрисами — что за символ такой, надо у Геллы спросить. Гриндевальд перезнакомил меня с учителями, половину которых он нанял в Болгарии и Трансильвании.

— Ты знаешь, моя дорогая Грета, если Альба в конец оборзеет, я тебя всегда жду.

Он немного покатал меня по полям да озерам, свозил в столицу, поглазеть на золотые купола церквей, потаскал по горам.

— Красота, Грета, красота, — повторял он. — И кому нужна эта Британия? Ты посмотри, какая красота!

Мне все понравилось. Даже уезжать не хотелось. Но приближался день тридцать первого июля, он же мой день рождения, и в этом году я обещала друзьям гулянку. К тому же я волновалась за Драко, который хоть и сдружился с Сэмом и Кристиной, но все же остался без моего чуткого сестринского плеча.

***

Дом напоминал балаган. К Хорхе приехала его мама, Сандра Сандоваль, которая была, мягко говоря, поражена внуком. Впрочем, как аврор, она быстро взяла себя в руки и теперь нянчилась с Найджелусом. В доме безвылазно торчал Люпин, который был большим специалистом в магических тварях и лучше других знал, что делать с нагенышем, когда у того преждевременно начали резаться змеиные клычки. Одну из гостевых комнат заняла Нарцисса, которую Люциус выгнал из дома, когда она пыталась его образумить. Она призраком слонялась по дому и горестно вздыхала. Хорхе с Сэмом перебирали старый байк Сириуса, который тому вернул Хагрид. Драко учил Кристину держаться на метле. Балда. Сириус радостным идиотом скакал по гостиной, и все ему было нипочем — Рита приняла его предложение, и они планировали свадьбу на зимние каникулы.

У нас с Томом от этой толпы тихонечко ехала крыша, и меня все подмывало свалить в Мерлинов дом, чтобы отоспаться, поучиться аппарировать и домозговать бизнес-план своего не совсем законного предприятия, в которое я планировала втянуть Сэма и еще пару человек.

День Рождения, подкравшийся незаметно, прошел весело и сумбурно. Близнецы взорвали петарду и опалили Пигли ухо. Криви-старший расфигарил своим недоделанным световым мечом темномагические часы с кукушкой. Гермиона подарила редкий экземпляр «Теоретических основ прикладного магического искусства» восемнадцатого века, чем вызвала у Тома эйфорию. Драко на последние запасы карманных денег купил мне сову, и та немного осквернила семейный гобелен Блэков, чем чуть не довела Кричера до эпилептического припадка.

Первого августа, распрощавшись со всеми гостями, которые оставались ночевать, я плюнула на все и сбежала. Такое насыщенное активити не для меня.

***

На двадцать второе августа было назначено важное мероприятие. Мы откупили целую ложе на ирландском стадионе, чтобы смотреть решающий матч чемпионата мира по квиддичу между Ирландией и Болгарией.

Хорхе, чья группа выступала в прошлом году в Дурмстранге, успел познакомиться и закорешиться с Виктором Крамом, ловцом болгарцев, и обещал нас представить. Тому не суждено было сбыться — Сандра заявила, что ее отпуск не резиновый, и свалила в Штаты. Хорхе пришлось остаться с нагенышем в компании эльфов, Нарциссы и Кристины, которую Сэм побоялся тащить в толпу неадекватных фанатов-колдунов.

Самому Сэму я вручила мощный амулет, блокирующий любую магию, и он отправился с нами. Люпин взял с собой неплохую волшебную палатку, которую в юности ему подарил Джеймс Поттер — и в которой, я подозревала, он и жил, — и мы неплохо расположились недалеко от семейства Уизли. Я хотела гордо поставить отдельно палатку Регулуса, но решила, что это будет глупо.

Я нашла Диггори, Криви и Забини, а также Джордана, которого я специально не искала, но почему-то нашла. Потом меня кто-то схватил сзади, за что получил Ступефаем в глаз и долго ругался по-мексикански.

— Дон Хуан! — обрадовалась я, хоть он и не был уже так счастлив.

— Малая… — дальше шло несколько непереводимых матных ругательств. Рядом с ним крутилась статная красавица-нага, в человечьем обличье, конечно. 

— Ты уже видел Солнышко? Идем, я знаю, где он.

Мы нашли Билла, и я оставила их болтать, потому что увидела-таки в толпе того, кто был мне очень нужен.

— Мистер Уизли, очень приятно, очень приятно, — я трясла руку смущенного Артура Уизли, отца близнецов, и пристально глядела в его глаза. Если он хотя бы наполовину такой же сообразительный, как его шалопаи-сыновья…

— Много о вас слышал, Грета, — сказал он.

— А я о вас. Миссис Уизли, вы не против, если мы отойдем? — спросила я у пухленькой и приятной на вид Молли Уизли. Та растерянно захлопала глазами, и я утащила Артура в сторонку. — Я слышала, у вас есть заколдованный автомобиль? — спросила я. Внешне мистер Уизли был простак-простаком, но когда я спросила про авто, его глаза загорелись, хоть он и досадливо воскликнул:

— Фред и Джордж! Я же запрещал им рассказывать… Умоляю вас, Грета, никому больше не говорите об этом…

Я отмахнулась.

— Мистер Уизли, у меня есть очень хороший друг, который знает все о маггловских автомобилях. Я вас познакомлю, — я нашла в толпе белобрысую макушку Сэма. Он болтал с близнецами. — И вдобавок недавно я приобрела качественный заколдованный автомобиль, предназначенный специально для магов. Вы знаете, там полный набор: невидимость, скорость, возможность перемещаться через портшлюзы, маневренность в пробках… И делали его специалисты. Знаете, в Штатах половина магов ездят на таких.

— Что вы говорите! — я видела неподдельный интерес в глазах Артура, но он все еще не понимал, к чему я веду.

— У меня к вам есть деловое предложение, Артур. Я собираюсь финансировать открытие британского автосалона для волшебников. Месяц назад я пыталась перекупить специалиста из Штатов, но он запросил тако-ой гонорар, мама не горюй! Впрочем, вам я готова платить столько, сколько вы запросите. Если вы сумеете разобраться во всех наворотах образца и создать нечто похожее…

Глаза Артура увеличивались с каждым моим словом.

— Грета, боюсь, я не совсем вас понимаю…

— Я предлагаю вам работу. Даже не так — я предлагаю совместный бизнес. Если вы сможете создать качественный продукт, двадцать процентов акций — ваши.

— Вы предлагаете мне уйти с работы и заняться созданием автомобилей для магов? — наконец, сформулировал Артур.

— Именно.

— Но это незаконно! Зачаровывание маггловских изобретений…

— Об этом не беспокойтесь. Я возьму проблему узаконивания на себя, — я понизила голос и добавила: — В конце концов, даже если сама королева… — я многозначительно замолчала, позволяя ему самому додумывать. Про королеву я не знала точно — мне сказал Гелла. А он мог и соврать для красного словца.

Кстати, проблемы с законом я собиралась свалить на него, у него были связи в Министерстве. В крайнем случае — у меня есть Гавер Стрейнджер.

— Но…

Я видела, как Артура буквально разрывает от противоречивых чувств. С одной стороны, это было мечтой его жизни, с другой — он считал предприятие слишком сомнительным.

— Подумайте, не спешите. Через неделю мне обещали прислать чертежи и схемы автомобильных чар, я сделаю для вас копию, — сказала я. Шпиона оказалось нанять гораздо дешевле, чем специалиста-разработчика. — А пока пообщайтесь с будущим компаньоном, — я кивнула на Сэма, который как раз спешил к нам. — Сэмюэль Даннинг, маггл и крупный специалист в автомобилях. Артур Уизли, талантливый изобретатель, — представила я. — Только ради Мерлина, мистер Уизли, никому не рассказывайте о нашем разговоре. Я бы хотела оставить мою идею в тайне до поры.

Уладив эту часть, я хотела позвать Малфоя идти встречать Гермиону, но меня кто-то окликнул.

— Малая!

Я резко обернулась и увидела Дориана.

— И куда ты пропала, крошка? — он настиг меня, как всегда, молниеносно, но вместо обычного броска через бедро вниз головой, нагло обнял за талию. — Сдалась, леди Блэк?

— Уберите лапы, ваша кровавость! — возмутилась я, немного смущенная поведением вампира. А Гелла был прав насчет него, прав был Гелла…

Я хотела скинуть его руки, и как раз этот момент Рита Скитер выбрала для снимка.

— Улыбочку! — воскликнула она, и ее фотограф ослепил нас вспышкой.

— Даже не думайте это публиковать! — я сделала страшные глаза, выкручивая вампиру пальцы и выбираясь из его объятий.

Она поджала губы.

— У нас, конечно, контракт, мисс Блэк, но сами понимаете, без небольшого налета скандальности… — она выразительно приподняла выщипанные брови.

— Я вам попозирую со своим парнем и подкину одну драматическую историю, все будет, — пообещала я, думая, как затащить Сэма под объектив.

Черт-те что вообще.

— Ты на арену собираешься возвращаться? — спросил Дориан, когда Скитер упорхала искать пикантные фишки для своей статьи.

Я помотала головой.

— Дела, Дори, дела. Некогда за барьером скакать.

— Тот мрачный тип запретил? — спросил вампир, который видел Снейпа.

Я ухмыльнулась и ничего не ответила.

— Держи, — он сдернул со своей шеи амулет.

— И что это? — я взяла за цепочку.

— Портключ, как вы, колдуны, это называете. Заходи в гости, я тебя научу, как нужно драться.

Я хотела сказать, что мне, вообще-то, не советовали ходить по вампирским гостям, но он уже исчез. Что за мода такая? От папаши своего Виктора что ли научился?


	76. О, спорт, ты...

Квиддич мне не то, чтобы был неинтересен… Так уж вышло, что на первом курсе я не пошла в команду из принципа, на втором — из-за Драко. На третьем я вообще пропустила отбор, пока таскалась по Змеиным городам и Бездне. Летать мне нравилось, смотреть — не особенно.

Поэтому весь матч мы с Артуром и Сэмом провели, перешептываясь. Сэму тоже был неинтересен чуждый ему вид спорта, а Артура полностью захватило мое предложение.

Ирландия победила Болгарию с перевесом в десять очков, и оголтелая британская половина стадиона посыпала наружу. По пути нам попался Люциус Малфой, который обхамил и обсыпал нас угрозами, и лишь Империус Тома помешал мне прилюдно выбить ему зубы.

С болгарами мы так и не познакомились, но не беда. Гелла, который все еще тусил в ВОВ, еще в прошлом месяце рассказал мне, что в этом году в Хоге будет проводиться нехилое по своим масштабам мероприятие — Тремудрый турнир, на который в качестве сторон-участников приедут Дурмстранг и Шармбатон. Только — тсс! — это большой секрет. Который я разболтала только Драко и Гермионе. И больше никому, правда-правда. Так что с Крамом нам предстояло общаться целый год, что сильно восхитило Драко, который был его фанатом.

Люпиновская палатка внутри была огромна, и в итоге в нее набился весь народ. Был уже вечер, и, кажется, спать вообще никто не собирался, потому я немного посидела за обширным столом, слушая перепалку Сириуса и некоего Кингсли Шеклболта о нюансах игры, и тихо слилась на улицу. Найдем с Томом укромное местечко и почитаем книжку под Люмосом.

Но мы не успели отойти далеко. Откуда-то справа раздались крики, и полыхнул огонь.

— Что происходит? — будто из-под земли рядом со мной выросли Драко с Гермионой, которые сбежали из палатки еще полчаса назад. Том подозревал, что у них свидание, и пошел шпионить.

— Я проверю, — сказал доморощенный сыщик и помчался в сторону криков.

«Ты не поверишь!»

У меня перед глазами на миг помутнилось, и я увидела то, что видел он. Плотная толпа… пожирателей смерти двигалась по лагерю, круша палатки. Несколько из них вздернули в воздух магглов, помогающих в оргвопросах устроителям чемпионата. Среди них был ребенок.

Перед моими глазами на миг встала красная пелена.

— Палочки при вас? — спросила я Драко и Гермиону и скомандовала: — За мной!

— Эй, Гретка, что происходит? — из палатки высунулась лохматая голова Криви.

— На лагерь напали! Предупреди остальных! — велела я, бегом устремляясь к всполохам огня и на ходу вызывая четверку боевых чар. Сила, скорость, реакция, обостренные чувства.

Я быстро домчалась до смутьянов в жутких масках, Драко и Гермиона поотстали, и мне пришлось их дождаться. Я не знала, кто дергает в воздухе магглов, а потому не могла начать пальбу без опасения, что те свалятся на землю и свернут шеи.

— Перехватывайте магглов! — распорядилась я, когда те меня догнали. — Ваша задача — защитить мирное население! Я их отвлеку!

Гермиона с сосредоточенным лицом взмахнула палочкой, Малфой немного протормозил.

В венах привычно кипел адреналин, замешанный на злости.

Мне очень хотелось испытать чары массового поражения, но я боялась задеть гражданских. 

— Ступефай! Петрификус Тоталус!

Я метко подбила двоих, когда меня заметили.

Кувырок, и дюжина заклятий взбороздило землю.

— Орбис! — вошла я в раж, когда краем глаза заметила, что магглы отлеветировали в сторону. Синий смерч сбил с ног троих злодеев в капюшонах. Я дьявольски расхохоталась. Теперь никто не помешает мне развернуться! — Экспульсо!

Взрыв угодил мимо, но волной отбросил одного пожирателя.

Я выставила щит, который поглотил несколько проклятий, и отпрыгнула в сторону, когда он треснул.

— Ступефай! Экспеллиармус! — послышались крики. Ну, надо же! Авроры проснулись!

— Инкарцеро! — я связала бросившегося ко мне чувака и пропустила Ступефай.

Меня откинуло в сторону и вдруг дернуло куда-то вверх.

— Тарранталегра! — очухавшись, я успела пустить в пляс сразу двух дебилов в масках, прежде чем меня унесло в неизвестном направлении.

— Криви! — завопила я, когда он ловко приземлил свою летающую доску. — Ты чего творишь?!

— Вас подбили, мой капитан! — отчитался он.

Я потерла ушибленное плечо и хотела ломануться обратно в бой, когда Том, лечивший мою неизвестно когда разодранную щеку, вдруг завопил:

— Крауч! — он ломанулся в гущу леса, и я, пометавшись между толпой пьяных идиотов с палочками и чуваком, год назад воззвавшим к Бездне, выбрала второе.

— Уведи Драко и Гермиону! — велела я Криви, который достал свой световой меч, и помчалась в лес.

— Эй, ты! — крикнула я, по наводке Тома приметив темную фигуру. Маски на нем не было.

— Грета Поттер! — тоже заметил меня Крауч.

Барти Крауч-младший был щуплым парнем со встрепанными волосами и безумными глазами.

— Вообще-то, Блэк, — поправила я его, кидая невербально Экспеллиармус.

С хохотом Крауч отпрыгнул в сторону и едва не подбил меня своим невербальным заклятием. Черт возьми, да он хорош.

— Ты чего здесь делаешь, папочке пришел помочь? — спросила я, прячась за дерево и имея в виду старшего Крауча, который активно участвовал в организации чемпионата.

— Дерзишь, девчонка! Ничего, недолго тебе осталось веселиться! — он поджег дерево, но я уже перебежала к другому.

— Ты как с зоны-то откинулся, уголовник? — я высунулась и метнула в его сторону усыпляющее заклятье, но промазала.

— Я давно покинул Азкабан! — похвастался этот идиот. — Вместо меня мой жалкий папаша посадил туда умирающую мать!

Меня оглушило молнией, которую он метнул в мое укрытие, но Том толкнул меня в сторону, и следующее его заклятие ушло в воздух.

— И ты ее вытащил? Какой хороший сын! — съязвила я, задыхаясь от ядовитого пара. Том быстро наложил на меня заклятье чистого воздуха, я наугад кинула из-за дерева Фурункулус Максима — массовое заклинание фурункулов, надеясь его отвлечь.

Крауч не ожидал такого приема и выставил мощный щит, который отбил бы дюжину боевых заклятий, но пропустил простецкие чары прыщей.

— Риктусемпра! — добавила я, и парень принялся чесаться, как ненормальный. Он отпрыгнул от Петрификус Тоталус, и завопил:

— Морсмордре!

Из его палочки в небо вылетело нечто темное.

Я отвлеклась, кувыркаясь в сторону и выставляя щит, и он снова неистово расхохотался.

— Увидимся, Поттер!

Я запустила в его сторону двойной Ступефай, но так и не узнала, попала ли в цель — он аппарировал в клубах черного дыма.

Он исчез, а в небе, как знамя, зависла Черная Метка.

Тьфу, блин!

Мы с Томом избавились от пафосного черепа и в темпе вальса покинули поляну.

Не задался вечерок.

***

— Вы в порядке? — я с помощью Тома нашла в толпе Гермиону и Драко. Побоище уже закончилось, и они сидели у палатки вместе с Криви. Я пересчитала наших по головам и, убедившись, что все живые и на месте, уселась на складной стул, который мне уступил Артур Уизли. — Скольких успели поймать?

— Почти все аппарировали, — бодро доложил Криви, крутя в руках сломавшийся световой меч. — После появления черепа в небе.

— Фиговенько работает Аврорат, — произнесла я, когда меня, наконец, заметил Сириус, налетел торнадо и сдавил в объятьях.

— Ты где была?! Это что, кровь?!

Я сморщилась, когда в глазах появились звезды от боли в плече. Похоже, от Ступефая остался нехилый синячелло.

— Поцарапалась, пока бежала через лес, — я вопросительно поглядела на Драко. Он едва заметно помотал головой. Нет, о том, что мы кинулись к толпе пожирателей спасать магглов, они не рассказали. Молодцы какие, а. — Предлагаю вызвать Кричера и отправиться по домам.

Не дожидаясь ответа общественности, я хлопнула в ладоши.

***

— Подожди-подожди, не стирай! — я приняла у Сэма салфетку и хотела умыть лицо, все еще замазанное кровью, когда на нас налетела Рита Скитер. Махнув фотографу, она поправила сбившиеся на бок стиляжные очки и растянула накрашенные красным губы в улыбке. — Что за прелесть! Мисс Блэк, буквально пару слов! — попросила она.

Я жестом остановила Сириуса, который направился к нам с явным намерением ее прогнать, и взяла ее за локоток.

— Напишите, что на меня напали последователи Темного Лорда, — немного видоизменила я историю. То, что это я напала на последователей Темного Лорда, было сущим пустяком.

— А это правда? — заинтересовалась Рита.

— Какое это имеет значение? — удивилась я. — Напишите что-нибудь в духе: и скупая слеза покатилась из ее изумрудных глаз, ну, в общем, как вы любите.

— Прекрасно! Какой прекрасный получится материал! — восхищенно выдохнула Скитер, ядовито-зеленое самопишущее перо которой уже настрочило на полтома мемуаров.

«Найму ее писать обо мне книгу на старости лет», — подумала я, помогая хромающему Люпину сворачивать палатку.

— Доживи еще, до старости-то, — ехидно ответил Том.

Я потерла ноющее плечо и подобрала с земли потерявшийся колышек.

— Эй, Люпин! Вы так и палатку по частям профукаете, как свою жизнь! — окликнула я его и вручила колышек. — Переночуйте у нас. Кричер починит вашу вывихнутую ногу, несчастный вы страдалец.


	77. Чудо-Людо

До первого сентября оставалось чуть меньше недели.

Мы с Драко, Гермионой и Джинни таскались по Косому переулку, покупая книжки и школьные принадлежности. Где-то здесь ошивались братья Криви, с которыми мы должны были встретиться в полдень в кафе Флориана Фортескью, поесть мороженое и посмотреть на крошечную модель Звезды Смерти, которую Денис собрал летом. За нами семенил Пигли с моей бездонной сумой, куда мы складывали покупки. Я старалась его прятать от людей после грабежа кабинета директора на первом курсе, но Кричер остался помогать Хорхе нянчиться с Найджелусом, и потому он пошел с нами.

Я была немного расстроена — Гелла подтвердил, что в этом году он в Хогвартс уже не вернется. Я до последнего надеялась, что он, как крутой Темный Лорд, сумеет директорствовать в своей Школе Темных Искусств, строить планы по захвату мира и преподавать ЗОТИ в Хоге. На что он заявил, что тогда у него не останется времени на разврат, а потому придется чем-то пожертвовать. В качестве утешения он подогнал мне подробный план испытаний для Тремудрого турнира, который он спер у Крауча-старшего во время визита от ВОВ, а также инфу, что преподавателем ЗОТИ Дамблдор хочет нанять аврора Аластора Грюма, также известного как Шизоглаз Грюм.

Тома это сильно встревожило, и две ночи подряд мы смотрели сны о стычках с безбашенным аврором Грюмом.

Драко тоже был не в духе. Нарцисса вернулась в Малфой-мэнор взамен на обещание Люциуса не отрекаться от наследника. Это расстроило и Хорхе — Нарцисса, манерно попадав в обморок первую неделю, вдруг прониклась симпатией к Найджелусу и помогала с ним нянчиться. Утешало его только то, что Ласаро обещал прислать свою девяностолетнюю сестру приглядывать за правнуком. Она должна была прибыть перед самым началом занятий.

Гермиона тихонько отчитывала Драко за едкие шутки над тем, что я купила три запасных котла — а что делать, если они постоянно плавятся или взрываются! — и пыталась затащить нас по второму разу в книжный, потому что там обещали новое поступление к обеду, когда мы наткнулись на близнецов.

— Посмотри, Гретка! — Фред обнял меня с правой стороны, широким жестом указывая на разваливающийся дом, зажатый между магазином метел и совиным супермаркетом.

— М-м, — глубокомысленно промычала я, когда с левой стороны меня обнял Джордж.

— Место мечты!

— Место для вашего магазинчика? — догадалась я, понизив голос, потому что совсем рядом увидела Молли Уизли.

— Именно, — тоже тихонько сказал Фред.

— «Ужастики Умников Уизли», — шепотом произнес Джордж. — Как тебе?

— Я уже вижу вывеску, — добавил Фред.

Я взяла их под локти и отвела в сторону от Молли, которая прилепилась к Джинни и Гермионе. Она подозрительно косилась на меня. Кажется, я ей не нравилась. Не то, что Артуру, который последние три дня тусил в моем доме, вместе с Сэмом изучая схемы зачарованных автомобилей.

— Джинни мне только что рассказала, что вас надул некий Людо Бэгмен? — спросила я. Близнецы все лето барыжили своими изобретениями и, в конце концов, сделали большую ставку на чемпионате мира.

— Это недоразумение, — нахмурился Фред.

— Фред, я же тебе говорю… — начал было Джордж, но я перебила:

— Сколько он вам должен?

— Сто пятьдесят семь галлеонов, — нехотя ответил Фред.

Я присвистнула. Нормально так.

— Фред, Джордж! — окликнул нас властный голос. — Чего вы там шепчетесь? Здравствуй, Грета, — очень холодно добавила Молли, когда мы подошли к ним.

***

Я знала Людо Бэгмена. Я миллион раз видела его у барьера арены. Он был сообразительным парнем — всегда ставил на меня кроме тех случаев, когда я дралась с вампирами.

Ночью тридцать первого августа я заглянула в «Клык» под пеленой незаметности. Пролегиллиментила одного из собутыльников Бэгмена на предмет его адреса, помахала ручкой Дориану, на которого мои отводящие взгляд чары не действовали, и отправилась на окраину Лондона.

На доме Людо были простейшие охранные чары. Для нас с Томом — раз плюнуть. Он даже не проснулся, когда мы вошли внутрь. Подсвечивая себе фонариком и тихонечко насвистывая гимн Ирландии, я пошарила тут и там, нашла место наибольшего скопления защитных чар и выпотрошила сундучок с галлеонами. Насыпала внутрь лепреконского золота, которым он расплатился на чемпионате с близнецами. Вышла вон, залатала дыру в охране дома и спокойненько протянула руку Кричеру.

Вся операция заняла не больше двадцати минут.

Отлично. Гелла бы мной гордился.

***

— Людо шлет привет и извинения, — затащив близнецов в пустое купе, я протянула увесистый мешочек. У Фреда глаза на лоб полезли.

— Серьезно?! — Джордж обалдело глядел на золото.

— Ну, он об этом не знает, — призналась я.

— Но здесь больше! — на глаз прикинул Фред.

Я пожала плечами.

— Было темно, я не видела, — отмахнулась я. — Считайте разницу моральной компенсацией.

Я сбежала из купе, прежде чем более совестливый Джордж успел что-нибудь возразить.

Я всерьез подумывала найти другое пустое купе и попробовать погрустить — ведь прямо перед поездом у нас с Сэмом состоялся серьезный разговор. Мы пришли к выводу, что не можем быть вместе и все такое, потом обсудили, стоит ли нанимать менеджера по продажам магических автомобилей или подождать окончания стадии разработки, и распрощались. Я думала, что мне будет грустно, но мне было… никак. Проанализировав свое состояние, я пришла к выводу, что пустое купе мне было нужно не для грусти, а чтобы почитать, наконец, книгу, подаренную Гермионой. Это было не таким уважительным поводом запираться, а потому я отправилась в сторону гомона и смеха.

***

Мы едва не утонули под ливнем, пока добирались до замка. Это очень расстроило братьев Криви, которые до безумия хотели залезть на крышу поезда и устроить дуэль на лазерных мечах. Не знаю уж, где они такое насмотрели. Я думала страховать их рядом на метле, чтобы никто не расшибся, когда с неба вдруг полило.

В замок мы ввалились мокрой гурьбой, чуть не сбили с ног МакГонагалл. Нас встречал Пивз с водяными бомбами, который за лето, очевидно, утратил инстинкт самосохранения. Я его, конечно, поймала, и мы с Малфоем закидали его этими же бомбами. За это зануда МакГонагалл хотела снять со Слизерина баллы, но не смогла, поскольку семестр официально начинался только после распределения перваков.

Мы с Драко тайно точили конфеты, потому что есть хотелось неимоверно, а Хагрид все никак не мог привезти первогодок. Я искренне надеялась, что там никто не утонул в озере, потому что из-за этого банкет точно отложился бы на неопределенный срок. Но вот первоклашки, с которых стекала вода, появились в зале, заикающаяся после позапрошлого года Шляпа провела церемонию, и мы, наконец, смогли поесть.

После банкета сияющий, как лепреконское золото, Дамблдор торжественно объявил, что в этом году в Хоге пройдет Тремудрый турнир и раз пять подчеркнул, что возрастной порог для участия — семнадцать лет. Это вызвало большое разочарование близнецов, которые мечтали заполучить приз в тыщу галлеонов. Но на их горестные вопли внимания никто не обратил, все преподаватели почему-то смотрели на меня. А что я? Да, летом мы с Томом придумали больше дюжины способов, как обмануть Кубок, который традиционно использовали для отбора чемпионов. И что? Я все равно не собиралась участвовать. Судя по тому, что рассказал Гелла, соревнования там фигня, стоит ли скакать мартышкой под прицелом прессы ради какой-то тысячи? В этом году я планировала спереть-таки Арку, и лишнее внимание мне было совсем не на руку. К тому же наше с Сэмом и Артуром предприятие требовало повышенного внимания, особенно если всплывет информация о краже секретных данных, составляющих коммерческую тайну. Не до глупостей, господа, не до глупостей.

Возбужденный галдеж прервало эффектное появление нового профессора ЗОТИ. Мало того, что он опоздал, он с шумом и спецэффектами распахнул двери Большого зала, обвел всех присутствующих волшебным глазом, который, судя по воспоминаниям Тома, палил сквозь предметы, и проковылял на своей искусственной ноге к столу. У парня был стиль.

Слизерин давно спал, когда я выбралась из-под одеяла и уселась в гостиной читать книжку. Том был встревожен близким соседством с Грюмом, и его тревога передавалась и мне.

Я вытянула ноги в шерстяных носках, которые мне на День Рождения выслала Молли Уизли — хоть она меня и недолюбливала, она была воспитанной женщиной и даже вывязала на носках маленьких змеек с раздвоенными языками. Камин весело трещал пламенем, книжка была интересной, и все бы ничего, но тут нагрянул Снейп.

В принципе я ничего не имела против беседы со Снейпом. Но судя по его прищуренному взгляду, который он не сводил с меня весь банкет, он опять меня в чем-то подозревал, и беседа эта будет не на отвлеченные темы типа зелья, блокирующего Империус.

— Блэк, — традиционно произнес он.

— Профессор, — вторила я, закрывая книгу.

Он немного посверлил меня суровым взглядом и уселся в кресло напротив.

— Я что-то не заметил, чтобы вас удивила новость о Тремудром Турнире, — сказал он.

— Я услышала о нем еще летом, — не стала врать я.

— От своих многочисленных темных друзей из… известного нам двоим заведения? — спросил Снейп, и нарисованные человечки на портретах резко прикинулись спящими.

— Нет, от других своих темных друзей, — огрызнулась я. — Чего вы опять начинаете, нормально же общались? — обиженно пробурчала я, поглаживая корешок книги.

— Я надеюсь, вы не думаете принять участие в Турнире? — настороженно спросил Снейп.

Я фыркнула.

— Скажу вам по секрету, что нет. А вы? — невинно поинтересовалась я.

— Не смешно, Блэк. Вы говорите мне правду?

— Я с вами честна, как никогда. Чего вы все о Турнире, да о Турнире? Других тем, что ли, нет? Хотите, например, поговорить о Чемпионате мира по квиддичу? — тут уж была моя очередь щурить глаза.

— Я видел статью о вас, — голос Снейпа превратился в шипение. — Жертва нападения пожирателей смерти, да, Блэк? Хоть один ушел от вас живым?

— Если вы спрашиваете, значит, вас там не было? — я подалась вперед, даже убирая ноги от огня.

— Что за вопросы?! — взвился Снейп.

— Я на всякий случай спрашиваю, — я серьезно глядела в его полные ярости глаза. — Вас там не было, профессор?

— Не было, Блэк, — прошипел Снейп, до глубины души оскорбленный моим предположением.

Я расслабленно откинулась в кресле, вновь закидывая ноги на подлокотники и шевеля пальцами, заставляя змеек на носках извиваться.

— Зато там был ваш маггл, как его… — снова начал плеваться ядом Снейп.

Тоном он сейчас удивительно напоминал Тома, когда тот говорил о Сэме. И я бы ни за что не поверила, что он забыл, как зовут «моего маггла».

— Да ладно вам, не ревнуйте. Мы расстались, — успокоила я его.

— Как вы со мной разговариваете, Блэк?! — снова возмутился он, покрываясь розовыми пятнами.

Я по-доброму улыбнулась, глядя, как он бесится. Было в этом что-то…

Можно часами глядеть на горящий огонь, бегущую воду и взбешенного Снейпа.

— Хотела у вас спросить, профессор, — сказала я, прерывая его на словах «как ваш бесстыжий папаша». — Где мой деньрождественский подарок, который вы опять постеснялись отправить?

— Вы не обнаглели, Блэк?! — он поднялся на ноги. Лицо его было пятнисто-розовым. — Прекратите нести чушь и немедленно отправляйтесь спать, пока я не назначил вам отработку!

Я со вздохом скинула плед, потянулась и подцепила книжку с кресла.

— Я не обижусь, если вы подарите мне его, скажем, завтра, — сообщила я.

— Немедленно идите в спальню! — рявкнул Снейп.

— Доброй ночи, профессор, — я потопала в спальню, пытаясь настроиться на волну Тома, который из Большого зала отправился прямиком вслед за Грюмом. Кажется, он нашел новую жертву своего шпионского хобби.


	78. О тонкостях формулировок

Сова, которую я назвала Тарантино из-за сильно внешнего сходства с оригиналом, принесла первое письмо от Геллы ближе к середине сентября. Я подофигела от такой срочности, еще раз взглянула на карту мира и ответ начала с гневных обвинений, что школу надо было открывать где-нибудь поближе к островам. 

Я привыкла, что могу в любой момент посоветоваться с Гриндевальдом, и теперь ужасалась, что ответ придется ждать так долго. Потому что использовать телефон как альтернативный способ связи было нельзя. Во-первых, по Статуту о секретности запрещалось обсуждать дела волшебные из-за вероятной прослушки маггловскими спецслужбами. Во-вторых, из-за вероятной прослушки еще и ВОВ обсуждать ничего интересного не хотел Гелла. Список тем, на которые мы могли поболтать, не палясь ни перед теми, ни перед другими, стремился к нулю.

Гелла смешно описывал преподавателей, треть которых попыталась сбежать в первую же неделю занятий, и студентов, смолящих на уроках Беломор и палящих из автоматики по стенам и иногда друг по другу. У него ушел целый день, чтобы отнять все огнестрельное оружие, среди которого было два автомата Калашникова. Но и это не самое страшное. Часть студентов до этого воспитывались лесными бабками-знахарками или прибыли из таких глубинок, что не в сказке сказать. Один потомственный колдун-аристократ заявил, что будет держать на территории школы свою верховую тройку медведей, другой прикатил на самоходной печи, третий притащил занесенную в Красную книгу говорящую щуку.

Смех смехом, а в каллиграфическом полотне письма Гриндевальд спрятал шифр, в котором значилось, что он нажал на кого надо, и проблема магического транспорта скоро будет не проблемой. Это было хорошо, потому что Артур и Сэм уже почти закончили работу над экспериментальным образцом и планировали презентацию на Рождество. Нужно было еще подумать над рекламной акцией, но тут я собиралась озадачить близнецов и привлечь Риту Скитер. 

Том не прекращал слежку за Шизоглазом. Грюм… действительно оказался немного того.

На первом же занятии он показывал нам триаду непростительных заклятий. На паучках.

Том с жадностью следил за его действиями.

Дело в том, что Аваду Кедавру можно наложить, используя шестнадцать разных движений палочки. Или руки, как в случае с беспалочковой магией. Каждый темный волшебник выбирает тот, который ему, так скажем, по душе. Том заставил меня зазубрить их все еще на втором курсе, чтобы в битве сразу знать, когда ставить щит, а когда — просто бежать, поскольку ни один щит Аваду Кедавру не задержит.

А потом, в августе, были сны о Шизоглазе, и я точно знала, как аврор Шизоглаз предпочитает авадить противников.

Сейчас он авадил иначе.

— Может, он под Империусом? — бормотал Том, обходя Шизоглаза вокруг. — Можно было бы подлить ему зелье, блокирующее Империус, вот только пьет он всегда из своей фляжки…

«Используем чары выявления, — подумала я. — Только нужно это сделать в людном месте и желательно бы его отвлечь, иначе попадемся».

— … За всю историю известен лишь один человек, сумевший выдержать это, и он сидит прямо передо мной, — сказал Грюм, сверля меня магическим глазом.

Я хотела сказать, что причиной всему является древнешумерский обряд жертвы, который Лили успела намутить, до того, как пала бездыханной, но решила не палиться. Об этом мог знать только один человек — Волдеморт.

***

Случая проверить Грюма на Империус все не подворачивалось.

Зато подвернулся случай поговорить об этом со Снейпом на дополнительном занятии на третьей неделе сентября.

— У вас с Шизоглазом натянутые отношения, да, профессор? — заметила я, пока толкла клык королевской кобры.

— Это не ваше дело, Блэк, — тут же занял оборонительную позицию Снейп.

Я тряхнула головой.

— Простите. Я начала слишком издалека. Лучше спрошу прямо, пока вы на что-нибудь не обиделись, — я отложила ступку — до добавления клыка оставалось еще восемь минут, и время было. — Вам не кажется его поведение странным?

Снейп поднял брови.

— О чем вы?

— О том, что он, мне так кажется, под Империусом, — поделилась я.

— Это невозможно, — совершенно убежденно сказал Снейп.

— Вы проверяли?

— Дамблдор проверял, — нехотя ответил Снейп.

Ага. Значит, у старика тоже были подозрения.

— Уже после приезда в школу? — уточнила я, и он кивнул.

— Почему вы вообще его заподозрили? — спросил Снейп.

— Он колдует совсем иначе, чем в войну, — помедлив, сказала я.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — лицо Снейпа мигом окаменело.

— Я видела в своих снах, — призналась я, хотя он и так уже все понял.

— И что вы видели?

Я помешала зелье и медленно произнесла:

— Я не могу судить по нынешней манере боя, потому что он пока ни на кого не нападал… Но вот по манере сотворения Авады Кедавры…

— Повторите, Блэк, — неестественным голосом попросил Снейп.

Я закатила глаза.

— О, профессор, ну что вы, в самом деле. Общеизвестный факт, что существует шестнадцать движений палочки для сотворения Авады Кедавры. Грюм всегда делал так, — я вытащила из кармана деревяшку и взмахнула рукой, отчего Снейп едва уловимо вздрогнул. — А теперь делает так, — я показала то, что видела на уроке.

— Как вы это заметили, позвольте узнать? — помедлив, спросил он.

Как-как. Да так — мне неделями снились эти гребанные движения, когда Том каждый день вдалбливал их мне в голову. Тут уж волей-неволей станешь ценителем.

— Такая вот я замечательная, — раздраженно сказала я и мстительно добавила: — У вас, например, любимое движение такое, — я крутанула рукой. — У Люциуса Малфоя — такое. А вот Темный Лорд предпочитал варьировать пять разных движений, — я по очереди продемонстрировала пятерку любимых Авад Волдеморта.

Снейп молча смотрел на меня. Между его бровей залегла глубокая складка.

— Теперь вы понимаете? Я не ошиблась и заметила это совершенно точно.

— Может быть, он тоже варьирует движения, — помедлив, заметил Снейп.

— Да бросьте. Он не настолько крут. Он всегда использовал одно и то же движение.

— Откуда вам знать, Блэк? Я ничего такого не замечал.

Что за упрямец!

— Да потому что вы не сражались с ним так часто, как я! — выпалила я. Повисла мертвая тишина, разбавленная только бульканьем зелья. Черт. Что я ляпнула?

Снейп едва заметно приподнял подбородок.

— Вы, Блэк? — медленно спросил он.

Я зарычала от бессильной злобы и схватила Справочник и рюкзак.

— Знаете что! Я вам о серьезных вещах говорю, а вы придираетесь к словам!

Я помчалась к выходу.

— Блэк! — его окрик застиг меня у двери.

— Доваривайте зелье сами! — в сердцах бросила я и вылетела вон.

Дурак.

***

Том подпер кулаком щеку и планомерно убивал меня укоризненным взглядом.

Я его игнорировала и пыталась записывать лекцию профессора Блумфилд.

«Ну, что?» — к середине урока не выдержала я.

— «Вы не сражались с ним так часто, как я!» — передразнил он меня. — Теперь Снейп думает, что ты отождествляешь себя со мной. Жаловался Дамблдору, — поделился он.

Я сморщилась.

А как я еще должна воспринимать те стычки? Я видела и действовала в своих снах от лица Волдеморта. Я чувствовала то, что чувствует он. Да, у меня были яркие воспоминания о том, как я дралась с Грюмом. И что? Эка невидаль.

Интересно, что бы на это сказал Гелла? Думаю, что ничего хорошего.

Гриндевальда сильно не хватало. К кому я еще могла пойти поныть и пожаловаться?

Только к Снейпу. Но не могла же я идти жаловаться ему на него же.


	79. Грета Блэк и Кубок огня

В последний день сентября Грюм снял с меня баллы за то, что я отказалась учиться противостоять Империусу. Посчитал меня слабачкой.

А я ему не доверяла и не хотела, чтобы он знал, насколько на самом деле хорошо я научилась сопротивляться непростительному. И это еще без зелья. Ничего, будет себя плохо вести, узнает, насколько хорошо я умею его накладывать.

Я обозвала Грюма гребанным циклопом и ушла с урока. Тоже мне, специалист по непростительным. Вертела я его непростительные.

— Ты чего какая-то дерганная, — пихнул меня Драко на следующий день за завтраком, когда я невербалкой запустила Ступефай в солнечное сплетение семикурснику со Слизерина, отпустившему шутку про братьев Криви, случайно взорвавших в коридоре самодельную Звезду Смерти с дистанционным управлением. Семикурсник источник удара проворонил, но Драко слишком хорошо меня знал, и еще на втором курсе вместе с Гермионой вычислил, что я колдую без палочки. — Вчера Грюм, сегодня Кроули. Со Снейпом опять поругалась?

С Гермионой, как я потом выяснила, у него свидания на Чемпионате мира так и не получилось, а потом она его несколько раз прокатила, заявив, что готовится к СОВ — которые предстоят нам только через год. Драко намек понял гораздо быстрее, чем Ли Джордан, надулся и отстал. Но я успела отпустить пару шуток по поводу его увлечения, на что он мстительно начал шутить по поводу меня и Снейпа. Ох, слышал бы его Снейп!

— Поругалась, поругалась, — пробурчала я. Я планировала сегодня потренировать аппарацию — на днях мне удалось переместиться на два шага. Я тренировалась на лужайке возле Мерлинова домика под стук молотков — в свободное от домашних хлопот время Кричер с Пигли строили баню. Они торжественно обещали закончить ее к Хэллоуину, но я их тормозила — такие сроки значили бы работу круглые сутки без сна и отдыха, а эльфы мне нужны были в хорошей форме. Тут и за Найджелусом нужно приглядывать, и меня по Британии катать туда-сюда эльфийскими порталами.

Но со всеми этими заботами с аппарацией, Грюмом и Снейпом я совсем забыла о событии века — сегодня прибывали делегации Дурмстранга и Шармбатона. А я-то думаю, чего это Большой зал занавесили флагами с гербами факультетов…

Хогвартс весь день был в приятном оживлении, как перед Рождеством. Наконец, вечером, после уроков, все высыпали на улицу встречать гостей.

Я искоса наблюдала за Грюмом, прикладывающимся к фляжке, и едва не пропустила момент, когда прибыла огромная многоэтажная карета из Шармбатона. Ее тащили настоящие… пегасы!

— Как насчет того, чтобы ночью угнать одного? — предложила я Драко, убедившись, что Гермиона не слышит. Он похмыкал, а я уже представила в мечтах небольшое стадо, которое я разведу на обширных лугах Гриндевальдового замка. А что — добро-то простаивает. Потом начну продавать жеребят в Турцию и Эмираты…

Мечты, мечты…

Из кареты вылезла директриса Шармбатона — полувеликанша мадам Максим. Все, кроме нас с Драко и Гермионой, охнули. Мы-то успели навести справки о директорах школ-участниц Турнира.

Затем ее воспитанники — чертова дюжина учеников. Десять девочек и три мальчика.

Я заметила, как Том с любопытством подался вперед.

— Вейловы крови, — сказал он и без моего разрешения вложил мне в голову картинку из своей головы. Четыре хорошенькие блондинки были действительно… немного более хороши, чем остальные их подружки.

«Хватит так делать!» — возмутилась я, потому что от его манипуляций у меня снова закружилась голова. Менталист чертов!

— Прости… — рассеянно произнес он и чему-то улыбнулся. — Однажды у меня был роман с вейлой… — вспомнил он.

«Да ладно?! Я думала, тебе нравятся только старушки и пыльные книги о жертвоприношениях!»

Том обиделся, и тут из Черного озера всплыл… корабль. Я сильно удивилась. Гелла говорил, что дурмстрангцы хотели прибыть на исполинском воздушном шаре. Видать, прохудился тот шар.

— Каркаров. Трусливое ничтожество, — прокомментировал появление директора Дурмстранга Том.

За ним шли его ученики. Он взял с собой только мальчиков — тоже дюжину. Среди них был Крам. Бывший пожиратель смерти, о котором я сегодня наверняка увижу череду красочных снов, вел его рядом с собой. Парнишки, что шли следом, были, как на подбор — высокие, статные, хмурые. Прямо тридцать три богатыря в сказке о царе Салтане, которую мне летом выслал Гелла на языке оригинала.

— Сегодня полезем на корабль, знакомиться, — пихнула я Драко.

— А пегасы? — насмешливо спросил он.

— Не улетят.

Мы все набились в Большой зал. Делегация Шармбатона расселась за столом Райвенкло, дурмстрангцы уселись за Слизеринский стол.

Шикнув на Кроули, я согнала его с дружками с лавки, и мы с Драко упали прямиком рядом с Крамом и его друзьями.

— Грета Блэк, приятно познакомиться, — я по очереди пожала руки обалдевших дурмстрангцев.

— Та самая Грета Блэк! — вдруг воскликнул черноглазый парень с черными, как смоль, волосами, и шалопаистым взглядом, который было не замаскировать даже сурово сдвинутыми бровями. — Девчонка Хорхе!

— Ну, положим, это скорее Хорхе мой мальчишка, — нагло заявила я, на что он заулыбался до ушей.

— Ярослав Муромец, — представился он.

— Затухни, Славян, — осадил его сосед по лавке. — Там речь намечается…

Пока мы знакомились с дурмстрангцами, за преподавательским столом появились четыре новых кресла — два для Максим и Каркарова, два — для Барти Крауча-старшего и Людо Бэгмена, устроителей Турнира. Что ж, Чемпионат они организовали фиговенько, посмотрим, что будет с Турниром. По поводу Людо у меня созрело еще парочка коварных планов — так уж вышло, что настроение у меня было не очень, и он как раз хорошо подходил на роль мальчика для битья. Если тусилово с Дурмстрангом не задастся, то бедняге Бэгмену придется несладко…

Дамблдор подробно расписал правила Турнира и объявил, что у желающих посягнуть на чемпионство есть сутки, чтобы бросить свое имя в пылающий огнем магический кубок. Он отметил, что чемпионов свяжет магический контракт, и пути назад не будет. И трижды напомнил, что возрастной порог — семнадцать лет. И что он поставит какую-то особенно крутую защиту возле кубка, которую никто младше семнадцати — никто, повторил он, пристально смотря на меня, — обмануть будет не в силах.

Звучало, как вызов. Я отвела взгляд от преподавательского стола, в полном составе глядящего на меня, в том числе — Снейпа, который не иначе как предлагал МакГонагалл запереть меня на ближайшие сутки, — и поглядела на стол Гриффиндора. Судя по горящим глазам, близнецы вызов тоже приняли. Пожалуй, нам стоит объединить усилия против самоуверенности Дамблдора.

***

Над взломом Дамблдорских чар мы провозились всю ночь. В конце Том вспомнил, что читал о чем-то подобном в одном древнем фолианте, я быстренько напрягла Кричера, который явился передо мной, измазанный витаминным зельем для младенчиков и с обломком погремушки на ухе, и тот принес нужную книгу из библиотеки Блэков.

Фред и Джордж переступили черту и с победным воплем бросили свои имена в кубок.

Клюющие носом братья Криви восторженно загалдели, чем чуть не спалили нашу тусовку перед Филчем.

Я наотрез отказалась читерить сам кубок, хотя и имела на этот счет множество идей. Среди претендентов были другие мои футболисты, в том числе Седрик Диггори, который был хорошим парнем, и которого было жаль после того, как Гермиона вдребезги разбила ему сердце. Пусть борьба будет честной.

Я высыпала в кубок шелуху от семечек, которые сгрызла, думая над задачкой взлома Дамблдорового заклинания, и спокойно пошла спать.

***

Оказалось, что Кричер и Пигли ни черта не смыслят в строительстве. Баня обвалилась, едва не прибив обоих эльфов. Кричер выдернул меня аккурат перед ужином, после которого намечалось торжественное объявление имен чемпионов Тремудрого Турнира. Разбирали завал мы почти до полуночи, пытаясь вытащить из-под тяжелых бревен Пигли. Это было непросто, учитывая, сколько эльфийской магии было там намешано — я подозревала, что горе-строение держалось исключительно на ней, и уж никак не на законах физики. Пигли мы вытащили, а я горестно подумала, что не видать мне бани, как своих ушей. Отругала эльфов за то, что сразу не признались в своей некомпетентности, и долго сидела на бревне, смотрела в бесстыже звездное небо и скучала по Гриндевальду.

Я сильно удивилась, когда по возвращении застала полную гостиную Слизерина.

— Иди скорей к Дамблдору! — закричал мне Блейз, когда я вообще ничего не поняла из нескладного гомона голосов. — Кубок выбрал тебя!

— Чего?! — возмутилась я, потому что точно помнила, что свое имя не бросала и сразу ушла спать.

Том вытаращил глаза и умчался напрямую в кабинет директора, а я поискала глазами Драко с Гермионой, не нашла и потопала наверх, горя желанием во всем разобраться.

Что за хрень такая?! Неприятности настолько ко мне привыкли, что липнут без моей инициативы?!

Мне совсем не улыбалась участвовать в этом глупом Турнире. Я предпочитала самостоятельно организовывать свой досуг!

— Лимонные леденцы! Лимонные крендельки! Лимонные лимоны! Черт! — я пнула горгулью.

«Кубок выбрал тебя четвертым чемпионом. Тут такая ругань. Максим вопит, Каркаров вопит, Дамблдор доедает вторую вазочку мармелада…» — сообщил мне Том.

Что за люди.

«МНЕ КТО-НИБУДЬ ОТКРОЕТ, ИЛИ НЕТ?!» — на грани срыва, грозящего перейти в поединок с каменными стражами директорского кабинета, послала я наверх мысль.

Едва слышный гул замолк. Послышался скрип самоходной лестницы, и через секунду передо мной явилось хмурое лицо Снейпа.

— Блэк! — он схватил меня за рукав и потащил на лестницу. — Где вас носит?!

— Дела у меня, дела, — огрызнулась я. — Что, блин, случилось? Я всего на пару часов отошла!

— Это вы объясните, что случилось! — рявкнул Снейп, затаскивая меня в кабинет.

Максим, Каркаров, МакГонагалл, Грюм, Крауч-старший и Бэгмен. При виде двух последних я опасно сощурила глаза. Устроители хреновы.

— Ну?! — требовательно воскликнула я, высматривая за всей этой толпой Дамблдора, который мирно сидел за столом и цедил чай из фарфоровой чашечки.

— Как вы это сделали, Блэк? — первой пришла в себя МакГонагалл.

— Прошу прощения, профессор МакГонагалл, но я немного не в курсе! — прошипела я.

— Вчера вы заколдовывали кубок! — заявил мне Каркаров, кося на меня недобрыми черными глазами.

— Не кубок, а хваленую защиту Дамблдора! Больше из спортивного интереса, — призналась я. — Мы бросили в кубок имена… кхм… кое-кого. Свое я точно не бросала!

— Как вы обманули кубок? Как вы стали четвертым чемпионом, Блейк? — с сильным акцентом спросила Максим.

— Четвертым? Что это вообще значит? Разве турнир не ТРЕмудрый?

Я пыталась разобраться, но ответом был лишь возмущенный гомон.

— Профессор! — почти умоляюще простонала я, поворачиваясь к Снейпу.

Снейп долго сверлил меня своим традиционным недоверчивым взглядом.

— Сегодня после ужина Кубок Огня дал нам имена трех чемпионов: Флер Делакур от Шармбатона, Виктор Крам от Дурмстранга и Седрик Диггори от Хогвартса. Потом Кубок засыпал Большой зал подсолнечной шелухой, — он выразительно приподнял брови, — и дал нам еще одно имя — ваше.

— Хм.

Я села на краешек Дамблдорова стола и почесала шрам.

— Довольно грубая работа. Если бы Кубок заколдовывала я, то я бы, конечно, выдвинула себя от Хогвартса…

— Так вы признаетесь, что это сделали вы, Блейк?! — встряла в мои размышления Максим.

— Это сделала не я. Я могу лучше, — огрызнулась я. — Во-первых, я бы не стала каким-то левым четвертым участником — я бы заняла свое законное место чемпиона Хогвартса. Во-вторых, я бы не пропустила торжественный момент, потому что это глупо, если ты знаешь, что станешь чемпионом. И, наконец, в-третьих, вертела я ваш Тремудрый Турнир. Будто других дел нет.

— Да вы! Да как вы! Да вы нахалка! — заявила Максим, на что МакГонагалл печально кивнула, а Грюм трижды крутанул волшебным глазом. Крауч-старший подавился словами, а Каркаров принялся что-то возмущенно втолковывать Дамблдору.

Я крутила в пальцах перо феникса, который сонно моргал на своей жердочке, и думала, кому было выгодно мое участие в Турнире.

— На вашем месте я бы начала расследование, кто устроил диверсию против меня и Турнира, — посоветовала я Дамблдору, спрыгивая с его стола. — Кстати, у вас шелуха в бороде.


	80. Дурмстрангец

Сириуса, который едва ли не до драки поругался со Снейпом прямо при директорах других школ, выгнали с собрания, и теперь он печально сидел в своем кабинете.

— Могу под присягой поклясться, что это сделала не я! — заявила я, влетая в его кабинет, и он подавился своим патетическим «Зачем?!».

Я произнесла бурную речь, в конце которой Сириус устало уронил голову на руки и издал мученический стон.

Потом бросил в камин летучий порошок и куда-то свалил. Не иначе как пить с Люпином.

***

В редакции «Ежедневного Пророка» было шумно и людно — готовился завтрашний выпуск.

— В общем, пишите, — сказала я Рите, садясь перед ней на стул. — Еще одна промашка Министерства Магии. Тремудрый Турнир организован еще хуже, чем Чемпионат мира по квиддичу. Грубая ошибка в системе безопасности привела к фатальному исходу — по вине неизвестного злоумышленника в Турнире участвует ребенок. Девочка-которая-выжила вновь подвергается смертельной опасности из-за небрежности Дамблдора и коррумпированности верхушки власти… У вас перо коррумпированность с ошибкой написало, — заметила я, пока Скиттер улыбалась мне своей хищной улыбкой.

— Мисс Блэк, могу ли я рассчитывать на откровенное интервью? Скажем, о подробностях вашей личной жизни? Читателям будет интересно!

— Сейчас ее нет. Но как только появится, я дам вам знать, — пообещала я.

***

— Эй, Блэк! — на следующий день в коридоре меня окликнул Кроули, семикурсник со Слизерина, с которым в этом году мы как-то сразу не поладили. Началось-то все с того, что он, забивала в команде Слизерина по квиддичу, начал еще в конце прошлого курса прикапываться к Драко из-за его проблем в семье. Я ему в тайне от Драко вмазала и велела оставить Малфоя в покое. Учебный год закончился, и я как-то о нем забыла. А он обо мне — нет. Сейчас его окружали четыре друга, и в его подленькой голове явно не укладывалось, что его свита мне не помеха. Хотя бы потому, что они сопровождают его не везде. — Фальшивая чемпионка!

Он самодовольно улыбался, а я перевернула листочек с расписанием занятий и щелкнула ручкой.

— Чего пишешь, самозванка? Сочиняешь письмо в «Пророк»? — не унимался Кроули.

— Записываю ваши имена, мои слизкие друзья, — произнесла я, обводя его компанию взглядом, которым Том часто смотрел на пожирателей, проваливших задание. Похоже, главное я в этом взгляде уловила, потому что другие слизеринцы сбледнули.

— Блэк! Кроули! — будто из-под земли вырос Снейп. — Что здесь происходит?

— Ничего, профессор, — невинно сказала я, сворачивая листочек.

Он смотрел на меня так, будто хотел сказать: «Не обижайте слизеринцев», но вместо этого рявкнул:

— Идите на занятия! Вас, Кроули, это тоже касается! А вас, Блэк, я сегодня жду на отработку!

Я закатила глаза. Черт, сегодня нас с Малфоем пригласили на корабль. Похоже, ему придется идти по гостям без меня.

А какой у меня был чудесный план! Абордажный крюк, тельняшка!

Драко этой романтики не разделял, и, скорее всего, отправится-таки на метле, как и хотел. Скучные они, эти аристократы.

***

— Но кто мог это сделать? — шептала Гермиона, пока МакГонагалл рассказывала курьезную историю о трансфигурированном из платья сервизе. Мы эту историю уже слышали от Геллы, и в его исполнении там фигурировали труселя, что делало рассказ куда пикантней и забавней.

— В списке главных подозреваемых Крауч, Бэгмен и Грюм, — сказала я. — Они трое новенькие в школе и все имели доступ к Кубку. Максим и Каркаров вне подозрений — им участие лишнего чемпиона невыгодно, если только они не более коварны, чем я думаю.

— Ты всерьез подозреваешь Грюма? — усомнился Драко. — Он, вроде как, аврор…

— Он мне не нравится. Он странный, — успела ответить я, прежде чем МакГонагалл не возмутилась:

— Мисс Блэк! Десять баллов со Слизерина за разговоры на уроке! И прекратите отвлекать других студентов!

Я пожала плечами и перехватила взгляд Муромца. У гостей было дико странное расписание — я думала, они будут учиться с седьмым курсом, но они таскались на занятия в зависимости от пройденных и не пройденных тем. Впрочем, не думаю, что с нами, четверокурсниками, у них намечалось много совместных уроков. Если только у них не такое отсталое преподавание Трансфигурации — или у нас не слишком продвинутое, как говорила МакГонагалл.

Я ухмыльнулась ему в ответ и высоко подняла руку.

— Профессор, а можно трансфигурировать привидение? — спросила я, и МакГонагалл поджала губы.

— Мисс Блэк, вы уже задавали этот вопрос, и мой ответ, позвольте вам напомнить…

— На каникулах я читала труды Арчибальда Кэмпбелла, и в них он ясно указывает, что трансфигурация привидений — дело сложное, но возможное! — я ее провоцировала, потому что описанный в книге ритуал леденил кровь и душу.

— Мистер Кэмпбелл был некромантом, мисс Блэк. В Хогвартсе не изучают некромантию! — пылко заявила она, на что Муромец хмыкнул и тихонечко пробормотал: «А зря». МакГонагалл услышала, но гордо проигнорировала реплику. Что она, в самом деле, могла сделать? Снять с Дурмстранга баллы? А идти жаловаться Каркарову после первого же занятия не то чтобы очень способствовало налаживанию дружественных отношений между школами.

***

— Блэк, вы можете не трогать Кроули? — прямо спросил Снейп, когда я пришла к нему на отработку.

— Обещаю, что не трону его и пальцем, — сказала я, бросая рюкзак на пол и разваливаясь на стуле. В прошлом учебном году я сломала ему нос — не помогло. В этот раз придется применить психологическое насилие.

Похоже, мои мысли отразились на лице, потому что Снейп сказал:

— Не смешно, Блэк. Я имел в виду, вы можете ему не мстить? Я с ним поговорю.

— Слова, слова, слова, — произнесла я, задирая голову и глядя в потолок.

— Вот только не надо цитировать Шекспира! — раздраженно сказал Снейп.

— Вы читали Шекспира? — я чуть не свернула шею, когда резко крутанула башкой в его сторону.

— Представьте себе! — Снейп скрестил руки на груди.

— А я нет, — вздохнула я. — Только цитировать и могу.

Том читал. Но я об этом не стала говорить.

— Конечно, когда вам! Если список вашей литературы — сплошь чернуха и некромантия! — заметил Снейп.

Я хмыкнула, обводя ногтем выцарапанное на его столе свое имя. Он каждый год избавляется от него магией, и каждый год я царапаю его вновь во время допросов. Странно, кажется, эта надпись осталась с конца третьего курса.

— Ничего с вашим Кроули не будет.

— Ничего, Блэк, это не про вас! С каждым годом ваши выходки становятся все опасней, а шутки все злее! Я боюсь, что однажды вы ответите обидчику одним из шестнадцати движений палочки! — выпалил он.

Я бросила на него короткий взгляд и продолжила углублять надпись. И чего он сейчас, интересно, добивается?

— Того, чтобы ты опровергла его опасения, — подсказал Том, вваливаясь в кабинет сквозь дверь. — Я был в шармбатонской карете, — неизвестно зачем сказал он. — У Делакур бабка точно вейла.

«Очень ценная информация», — мысленно проворчала я и вздохнула.

— Ну что вы, профессор, обо мне такого плохого мнения. Я стараюсь, как могу. Кормлю бездомных собак, перевожу старушек через дорогу.

— Что вы врете, Блэк? Какие, к черту, старушки? — ему явно не терпелось поговорить о шестнадцати движениях. А мне хотелось на корабль Дурмстранга. Вот разведаем с Драко обстановку и затащим туда Гермиону. Мне показалось, что на нее поглядывал Крам. Хотя, фиг его знает, из-за лохматых бровей не сильно понятно. К тому же, по-моему, он слегка косоглазил. Чего нельзя сказать о Муромце. По нему сразу было видно, на кого именно он глядел. И что значил его взгляд.

— Старушки? — немного потеряла я нить разговора, вспоминая хитрый прищур Муромца. Муромец, фамилия-то какая знакомая… — Мы теперь о Достоевском? Его вы тоже читали?

— Блэк!

Я захлопала глазами.

— Можно я пойду? — спросила я, потому что сразу было понятно, что отработка эта никакая не отработка, а наставительная беседа по поводу моего поведения.

— Обещаете не лезть к Кроули? — снова спросил Снейп.

— Не обещаю, — нахмурилась я. — Кроули оборзел. Но обещаю не использовать шестнадцать движений, сторгуемся на этом? — предложила я.

— Я с вами не торгуюсь! — возмутился Снейп, когда я подхватила рюкзак и пошла к двери.

— А зря! — повторила я фразу Муромца и вылетела за дверь.

Тоже мне, защитник слабых и убогих.

***

— Ой-й налетели ветры злые-е, — душевно тянул Муромец, наигрывая на гитаре. Рядом его товарищ аккомпанировал на балалайке. — Ой-й да с восточной стороны! Они сорвали черну шапку с моей буйной головы!

Я ловко уцепилась за подоконник круглого корабельного окна и приняла руку Крама. Втащила внутрь доску — такую же, как у Криви, — и стряхнула воду с косы. На улице снова лил дождь.

— А есаул догадлив был! — подпела я на следующем куплете. — Он сумел сон мой разгадать. Ой-й пропадет, он говорил мне, твоя буйна голова!

Муромец глядел с хитрым прищуром, пожевывал медиатор и, кажется, был рад меня видеть.


	81. Мирные школьные будни

— Вы явились на дополнительное занятие, — с неудовольствием констатировал Снейп, когда на следующей после отработки неделе я пришла в среду.

— Какая поразительная наблюдательность, — произнесла я.

— Не хамите мне, — Снейп взял ключ от класса, стопку непроверенных домашних работ и жестом указал на дверь. Мы перешли в класс, и я вытащила из угла котел. — Давайте договоримся, Блэк. Коли уж вы просите у меня дополнительные занятия, то будьте добры являться на них регулярно.

— Не могу вам ничего обещать, — хмуро сказала я. Да, я пропустила два занятия из-за той ссоры, начатой разговором о Шизоглазе. Ну, так он сам виноват.

— Вы не обнаглели? — Снейп поднял брови, рассматривая ингредиенты, которые я притащила с собой.

— Я не могу приходить на каждое дополнительное занятие в целях недопущения использования шестнадцати движений, — я чуть не сломала язык, выговаривая эту длинную фразу. Настроение было не айс. — Потому что когда я на вас зла, я себя плохо контролирую.

— Хочу заметить, что вы себя не особенно хорошо контролируете в любом настроении, — Снейп проигнорировал мой мрачный юмор. — К тому же вы злопамятны и мстительны, Блэк. И игнорируете чужие просьбы.

— Это вы о Кроули? Почему, кстати, вас не было на педсовете? — спросила я обиженно. Потому что когда на меня кричит Снейп это одно — я привыкла, а вот когда с сольным концертом выступает МакГонагалл, это реально бесит.

— Потому что я был занят тем, что пополнял свои запасы ингредиентов для успокоительного снадобья, Блэк.

Я непонимающе захлопала глазами. Он шутит?

— Тогда надо было угостить и МакГонагалл тоже, — съязвила я.

— Так вам и надо, — безжалостно сказал Снейп. — Я вас просил не трогать Кроули. А что сделали вы?

— Я не заставляла его засыпать голышом в классе Травологии.

— Гербологии, Блэк. За три с лишним года обучения вы так и не потрудились выучить названия предметов! — поморщился Снейп. — Вы знали, что первый урок там был у Райвенкло совместно с Шармбатоном?

Я пожала плечами. Чистой воды случайность.

— МакГонагалл громко ругалась, но доказать ничего не доказала, — сказала я.

— А зелье Умопомрачения в крови Кроули и его друзей? Это не доказательство?

— Мы варили его вместе, так что формально, если будут какие-то претензии, вы мой соучастник, профессор!

Снейповского сердитого взгляда хватило ненадолго. Он устало вздохнул и махнул рукой. Что это с ним? Неужели правда валерьяночки хлебнул?

— С этого дня вы будете варить только безобидные целебные зелья. Или очищающие бытовые зелья.

— К вашему сведению, в очищающих бытовых зельях, сколько ни старайся, нам не перегнать магглов. Вы слышали о «Комете»? И вообще, какие такие бытовые зелья? Вы еще предложите научить меня готовить суп!

— Вам не пригодится. Ваш татуированный супруг, судя по его виду, предпочитает стейки с кровью. Возможно, еще живые. Все остальное приготовят ваши эльфы.

Интересно, откуда он знает, что у меня больше одного эльфа?

— Что вы принесли, показывайте, — Снейп отодвинул меня от стола, разглядывая набор юного зельевара.

Я открыла книжку, нарытую Гермионой в библиотеке, на странице с закладкой.

— Бальзам, защищающий от драконьего пламени? — удивился Снейп и в замешательстве уставился на меня.

— Готовлюсь к первому состязанию гребанного Турнира. Вы ведь знали, что там будут драконы? Могли бы сказать любимой студентке, вы мой декан, между прочим, — укорила я его. — Черт, котел маленький, возьму побольше.

— Вы собираетесь измазать им весь Хогвартс? — Снейп забыл о домашних работах и наблюдал, как я с грохотом ищу нужный котел.

— Почти. Я сварю себе, Диггори и Краму. Делакур обойдется, — пробормотала я, устанавливая тяжеленный котел.

— Что такое, Блэк? Вам не нравятся вейловы чары? Чувствуете себя рядом с ней ущербной? — насмехался Снейп.

Если верить фотке четырех чемпионов в «Пророке», то так оно и было. Флер сияла, а у меня была растрепанная коса и царапина на щеке — накануне слегка не вписалась в неудобное корабельное окно, когда в нашу теплую компанию некстати ввалился Каркаров. Криви-младший тогда, помнится, еще в озеро упал, пришлось дать в глаз русалке, которая с перепуга его чуть не утопила.

— Чувствую себя косухой среди кружевных панталонов, — буркнула я, не заботясь о том, знает ли Снейп, что такое косуха. — Почему, вы, кстати, не допрашиваете меня насчет Турнира? Как я это подстроила и все такое?

— Мне это неинтересно. Даже если вы специально ввязались в этот Турнир, чего я от вас и ожидал, я этому рад, — Снейп просмотрел рецепт зелья и взял лист пергамента и перо. Наверняка опять придумал какую-нибудь фишечку по улучшению рецепта.

— Рады? — он, похоже, решил меня сегодня добить. Сначала МакГонагалл отчитывала битый час, да так занудно, что под конец бедняга Флитвик задремал и свалился под стол. А сейчас вот Снейп… то шутки шутит, то радуется странным вещам, которым даже я не рада.

— Именно, Блэк, — не поднимая головы от пергамента, ответил он. — Пока вы заняты Турниром, вы не ввяжетесь ни во что другое. Потому что я устал носиться по Британии и искать вас во время очередного вашего дурацкого увлечения.

Я так и села.

— Ну, что вы смотрите на меня? Захлопните рот и наливайте воду. Или думаете, я за вас буду зелье варить? — недовольно спросил Снейп.

***

В середине октября Найджелус сказал свое первое слово.

На серпентарго.

Мне в это не сильно верилось, потому что, судя по Ритиной книжке о младенчиках, для болтовни было рано. Впрочем, у нагеныша и клыки начали резаться раньше, чем написано, кто ж его знает.

Я стояла над кроваткой, умильно улыбалась, а Най глазел на меня черными сандовальскими глазами и довольно скручивал чешуйчатый хвост.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо спрашивал Хорхе, у которого через два часа был самолет — он на неделю ехал на практику в Египет, где сейчас работал Билл.

Рядом шаркала Марита, сестра Ласаро. Она тоже была змееустом, но плохо слышала даже с магическим слуховым аппаратом.

— Что? Он молчит или хохочет, — я отошла от кроватки.

Хорхе разочарованно вздохнул.

— Но я не удивлюсь, если первым словом будет не «папа», а «Татуха». Или «возлюбленный Татуха», — подколола я его, потому что вчера от Калии пришло письмо и какой-то офигенный защитный артефакт. И приглашение в гости. По-моему, Хорхе чуть не поседел.

***

Приближался Хэллоуин, а с ним хэллоуинская вечеринка.

Хагрид побил свой рекорд и вырастил тыквы величиной с собственную хижину. Мы с Криви вызвались помогать их вырезать, в результате получилась отличная тыква с похабным узором и три отработки от МакГонагалл — по одной на каждого.

Джинни Уизли вдруг решила, что она влюблена в Драко. Она постоянно вздыхала, просила его помочь с уроками и хотела пригласить на медляк на вечеринке. Драко пока удавалось вежливо ее отшивать, но я не была уверена, что это надолго. Уизли не такие простые ребята. Сам Драко был в глубокой меланхолии из-за давления отца. Он был настолько расстроен, что на него не действовали даже вейловы чары шармбатонок, которые активно соблазняли всех подряд.

Артур с Сэмом взорвали экспериментальный образец. Презентация автомобиля, которую мы планировали на Рождество, перенеслась на неопределенный срок.

Сириус мандражировал перед свадьбой. Он вдруг остро осознал, что не готов к браку. По этому поводу они с Люпином снова испортили на кухне трубу и чуть не затопили мой тренировочный подвал. Впрочем, незадолго до Хэллоуина он оторвался от нервозных сомнений по поводу своего будущего и пригласил меня на чай.

— Этот Муромец с Дурмстранга… мне он не нравится, — заявил Сириус, пока я отковыривала от зефира шоколад.

— М… — глубокомысленно ответила я, съедая шоколад и кидая голую зефирку обратно в коробку.

— Он к тебе подкатывает?

Я пожала плечами, и дальше пошли причитания. Ему семнадцать, тебе четырнадцать, мальчишкам нужно только одно, он темный маг, он опасен, он ужасен, чем тебе не нравится Ли Джордан.

В итоге я пообещала, что на Хэллоуин с ним не пойду, и на том мы разошлись.

А что. На Хэллоуин у меня были другие планы.


	82. Всемирная Научно-Магическая Конференция

Мне бы, по-хорошему, волноваться перед испытанием, да думать, что надеть на первое свидание с Муромцем. А я вместо этого хвостом ходила за Снейпом и нудила, сделав самое жалобное лицо, какое только могла.

— Профессор, вы же знаете, что послезавтра открытие Всемирной Научно-Магической Конференции в Лондоне? Вы же знаете, что там будет выступать Гейзенберг и Шноберт?

Снейп шипел что-то неразборчивое и пытался ликвидировать последствия взрыва Всезаполняющего зелья, который устроил Симус Финниган с Гриффиндора. Используемое в основном в строительстве, Всезаполняющее зелье при взрыве увеличилось в объеме в дюжину раз и уделало весь класс.

— Чем вас Шноберт-то заинтересовал, Блэк? — рассеянно спрашивал Снейп, махая палочкой. — У его интересов очень узкая и специфическая направленность.

— «Полярно-векторная теория порталов», знаю, — подтвердила я тем же жалостливым тоном.

— Вы что, читали? — удивился Снейп и непечатно выругался, когда ему на голову чуть не свалился застывший кусок зелья с потолка.

— Читала, но ничего не поняла, — призналась я.

— Ничего удивительного. Чудо, если сам Шноберт понимает хотя бы половину из своей писанины.

— Ну, профессор… — вздыхала я.

— Что вам нужно, Блэк? Что вы ноете? — раздраженно спросил Снейп, избавляясь от особенно огромного куска зелья на своем столе. — Скажите уже, чего хотите.

— Я знаю, что вы получили приглашение! — сказала я. Мое суперособое приглашение Гелла выслал на прошлой неделе, но, судя по погодной сводке, Тарантино прилетит еще не скоро — в этой чертовой Сибири началась преждевременная зима с метелью и всеми прелестями жизни.

— И?

— Возьмите меня с собой! Ну, пожалуйста! — проныла я.

Снейп в замешательстве уставился на меня.

— Вам это зачем, Блэк? Конференция выпадает на празднование Хэллоуина. Вы что, променяете танцы на скучные семинары? — подозрительно прищурился он.

— Там же будет Гейзенберг! Вы видели программу? — я достала из кармана мятый листок, немного запачканный яблочным пирогом. — Вот тут как раз ваши Зелья совпадают со Шнобертом, я даже не буду вам мешать! Я уже забронировала номер в гостинице, мне нужно только попасть внутрь!

Это было так нечестно, если подумать. Хорхе, как студент Магистратуры, мог свободно посетить все лекции и семинары. А я без приглашения не могла даже войти внутрь. Конечно, если Снейп откажется, никогда не поздно вспомнить о старом добром Империусе или, например, Оборотном зелье.

— Если бы я знал вас хуже, Блэк, я бы, несомненно, был счастлив видеть такое рвение к науке. Но для вас наука — лишь источник вдохновения для пакостей. Поэтому признавайтесь, что вам понадобилось на конференции.

— Ну, знаете ли! — я задохнулась от возмущения. — Вы! Да вы!

Я обиженно надулась, запихала программу в карман и пошла вон.

Да, возможно, частично он был прав. На конференцию я рвалась из-за Шноберта, которого собиралась поймать в темном коридоре и не отпускать, пока он не ответит на все мои вопросы о порталах. Я прочитала его книгу, и у меня сложилось интуитивное мнение, что Шноберт точно смог бы придумать способ, как спереть Арку Смерти, ничего в ней не поломав и не выпустив наружу демонов Бездны. Вопрос мой звучал «Как телепортировать портал?», и, уверена, был бы интересен гению.

Но помимо практического интереса меня преследовал интерес чисто научный. Например, я давно и до жути хотела послушать Гейзенберга. Так что тут Снейп оскорбил меня до глубины души.

— Стойте, Блэк! — донеслось мне вслед. — Я возьму вас с собой. Но взамен вы пообещаете вести себя хорошо и не издеваться над другими студентами. Хотя бы над слизеринцами, — подумав, добавил он.

— Может, я лучше помогу класс почистить? — привычно начала я торговаться.

Снейп смерил меня недовольным взглядом.

— Я не знаю, что вы понимаете под «вести себя хорошо». Предлагаю почистить класс и не обижать слизеринцев, если они не будут обижать меня. Идет? — я протянула ему руку.

— Вы невыносимая девчонка, — Снейп проигнорировал мою руку. — Начинайте с другого конца класса.

***

— Только, ради Мерлина, Блэк, не натворите чего-нибудь, — предостерег Снейп, когда мы зарегистрировались и получили свой комплект наушников-переводчиков.

— Что вы, профессор, за кого вы меня принимаете, — пробормотала я, возбужденно оглядывая забитое волшебниками фойе Магистратуры.

— И почему я только согласился, — тоскливо произнес он.

Потому что Медаль Дипломатии Ориона Блэка, вот почему. Но ему об этом знать необязательно.

Мы почти добрались до актового зала, чтобы послушать приветственную речь Ректора Магистратуры, традиционно открывающую конференцию, когда нас поймал Слагхорн.

Я его сразу узнала. Так интересно, что он почти не изменился со времен написания своего учебника по зельям, который я случайно нашла в библиотеке — там была его фотка. Вот они, преимущества зельеваров — можно наварить дофига молодящих эликсиров и не стареть. Интересно, почему Снейп этим не пользуется.

— Северус! — воскликнул Слагхорн, с интересом косясь на меня.

— Здравствуйте, Гораций, — гораздо более сдержанно произнес Снейп и хотел проскользнуть в двери, но бодрый Гораций сцапал его за рукав и утащил в сторонку. Я решила, что невежливо оставлять Снейпа одного, и отошла с ними. Ну, в общем, да, я хотела послушать, что нужно бывшему декану Слизерина от нынешнего.

— Раньше вы никогда не появлялись на конференции с дамой, — с подковыркой заметил Слагхорн. — Ученица Хогвартса, если я не ошибаюсь? Гораций Слагхорн, — представился он мне.

— Грета Блэк, — я пожала его руку.

— Я вас сразу узнал, Грета, — довольно заявил Слагхорн, а я покосилась на Снейпа. Если я правильно расшифровала одно из тысячи его каменных выражений лица, то он был раздражен. — У вас тяга к Зельеварению? Наверное, вы лучшая ученица на курсе!

Я разулыбалась, а Снейп проворчал:

— Вообще-то худшая. У мисс Блэк только за третий курс вышла положительная оценка по моему предмету.

— Ох, Северус, ты всегда был излишне строг к юным талантам! — укорил его Слагхорн.

— Если бы вы знали юный талант лучше, вы бы так не говорили, Гораций. Почему бы нам не пройти в зал? — это был очень риторический вопрос, потому что Снейп схватил меня за плечо и потащил за собой, тем самым невежливо прервав разговор со Слагхорном.

***

Лекция Шноберта была еще более непонятной, чем его книга. Он рисовал жуткие запутанные схемы, пускался в пространные объяснения с выдержками из высшей Нумерологии и плюс ко всему картавил — да так, что автоматический магический переводчик не мог перевести с немецкого четверть его речи.

Профессора и студенты стонали и рвали волосы на голове, и к концу лекции почти все сбежали, чтобы занять места в аудитории, где после обеда будет читать Гейзенберг. Мне место должен был занять Снейп, и я не волновалась.

Я осталась и не пожалела. Потому что, когда дошло до практической части, все мои догадки относительно Шноберта подтвердились — он был супер специалист.

Он создал портал до Арктики, всю аудиторию замело снегом, на нас чуть не выпрыгнул белый медведь, и в итоге портал схлопнулся, когда в него выстрелил полярник. Дело попахивало нарушением Статута о Секретности, Шноберт немного смущенно почесал лысеющую макушку и отправил всех обедать.

Я обедать не пошла.

Позвякивая Медалью Дипломатии в кармане, я подрулила к Шноберту и принялась всяческие его соблазнять задачкой о телепортации портала.

Соблазнился он на удивление легко. Подначиваемый моими вопросами, он исписал всю доску и немного стены рядом, пропустил обед и опомнился, только когда началась лекция Гейзенберга, на которую он тоже собирался попасть.

Я поделилась с ним куском малиновой запеканки, и мы галопом помчались в соседнюю аудиторию.

***

— Где вы были, Блэк?! — прошипел Снейп, когда мы встретились следующим утром за завтраком. — Ужин вы пропустили, в номере вас не было.

Вчера до полуночи мы тусили со Шнобертом. Он отвечал на вопросы из моего девятифутового списка и строил трехмерные схемы порталов.

— Зачем, интересно, вы приходили ко мне в номер? — я многозначительно пошевелила бровями, и Снейп принялся покрываться розовыми пятнами.

— Я уже дюжину раз пожалел, что взял вас с собой! Невоспитанная девчонка!

— Ой, да ладно вам, — примирительно сказала я, намазывая сливочным маслом и абрикосовым джемом тост и перекладывая ему на тарелку.

— Доброе утро, друзья! — рядом нарисовался Слагхорн с подносом и без спросу сел за наш стол. — Как вам понравилась вчерашняя лекция Гейзенберга?

Снейп с кислой миной поправил свой поднос и демонстративно отодвинул мой тост.

— А ведь о хоркруксах я узнал от Слагхорна, — произнес Том, садясь на четвертый пустой стул.

«Да?!»

Я с куда большим интересом уставилась на зельевара. А он непрост!

— Да. У него в школе был клуб — он приглашал туда самых одаренных учеников и детей знаменитостей. Нечто вроде коллекции звезд.

«Ты тоже попал в его коллекцию?»

— Думаю, меня он оттуда исключил. Я ведь пытался его убить, — задумчиво заметил Том. — За то, что он знал о хоркруксах.

«Как интересно».

Теперь понятно, чего он прицепился. Я была очередной звездой в его коллекции.

Я прищурилась, думая, что могу поиметь с его интереса. Но придумать не успела — Снейп вскочил на ноги и потащил меня на лекцию. Я даже чай не успела допить.

***

— А вы состояли в Клубе Слизней, профессор? — шепотом спросила я. Лекция о новейших течениях в Теории отравлений драконьей желчью была скучной.

— Нет. А по мне похоже, что состоял? — саркастично спросил Снейп, тоже шепотом.

— Ну, вы же шарите в зельях, — я пожала плечами, закрывая под столом книгу, которую вчера мне дал Шноберт. От схем уже рябило в глазах.

— Вы видели меня в воспоминаниях вашего отца. И должны были догадаться, что меня не приглашали в элитные клубы, — проворчал Снейп. — Откуда вы вообще о нем знаете?

Я дернула плечом.

— Наш общий знакомый часто зависал на их вечеринках.

Снейп надолго замолчал. Я уже хотела немного подремать перед следующей лекцией, когда он вдруг сказал:

— Ваша мама состояла в Клубе Слизней.

Я встрепенулась.

— Серьезно? Магглокровка? Я имею в виду, она что, была умной? — очень удивилась я.

— Представьте себе, — прошипел Снейп.

— Теперь понятно, от кого мне достались мозги, — пробормотала я, выводя круги на полях тетради.

Снейп едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Конечно, не от вашего же отца, в самом деле.

Надо же. Снейп не отрицал, что у меня есть мозги.


	83. Ночью в поле с конем

— Как конференция? — Сириус схватил меня за руку, едва я переступила порог Большого зала. — Идем, поужинаешь в моем кабинете! — он потащил меня за собой, я только и успела, что помахать Малфою и поймать взгляд Муромца. — Снейп тоже там был, ты знала?

Том с любопытством шел за нами, и я вздрогнула, когда он заржал в голос.

— Видела его, — неопределенно сказала я.

Мы залетели в его кабинет, Сириус усадил меня на стул, запер дверь и принялся нервно ходить из угла в угол.

— Да что случилось?! — не выдержала я. Мало того, что он забыл об обещании меня накормить… он вел себя ужасно странно!

Он остановился. Вздохнул. И снова принялся расхаживать.

— Сириус!

Он остановился и посмотрел на меня такими глазами… все муки ада были в этих глазах. Явно у Люпина научился.

— Как ты думаешь, если я отменю свадьбу? — выпалил он на одном дыхании.

Том, прислонившийся к стене, фыркнул.

— Ты дурак?

Сириус снова начал бегать по кабинету, издавать ужасные страдальческие стоны и стенать.

— Я не хочу… я не нагулялся…

— Сириус…

— Я не готов к ответственности…

— Сириус.

— Я слишком молод…

— Сириус!

— Я не готов к детям…

— Акваменти!

Сириус задохнулся следующими словами.

— Фумо, — я высушила его одежду. — Может, сядешь?

Он сел, возмущенно взлохмачивая мокрые волосы. Я побоялась их сушить — слишком большой риск воспламенения.

— Ты… так больше не делай с отцом! — заявил он.

— Что за иррациональные страхи?! — я облокотилась на стол. — Если ты сомневаешься в Рите, то зря. Она… — я вспомнила, как она, вопреки Статусу о Секретности и под риском лишений целительской лицензии, вылечила Кристину. — Она надежный человек. И она тебя любит. Если дело в том, что ты ее не любишь, то это другой разговор…

— Что значит, не люблю! — снова возмутился Сириус.

— Тогда чего ты? Не ссы, нет там ничего страшного, — я потерла татуировку на запястье.

— Тебе легко говорить! — взвился Сириус. — У тебя ненастоящий брак!

Я закатила глаза.

— Так и ты боишься не брака, а нового статуса. Как так — бунтарь Сириус Блэк женился. И что значит, ты не готов к детям? А я?!

Сириус совсем приуныл.

— Ты уже не подросток, Сириус. Что бы там про себя не думал. Тебе за тридцать, у тебя взрослая дочь и срок за плечами. Ты можешь сколько угодно гонять на байке, тусить со студентами и слушать рок, но ты уже не подросток, — повторила я.

— Но жениться я все равно не хочу, — печально протянул Сириус.

— Что за глупости! — раздраженно рявкнула я. — Прекрати ныть и возьми себя в руки! Пятого января ты женишься, ясно? И уж, в конец концов, не понравится — разведешься! — я с шумом отодвинула стул и вышла из кабинета.

Сириус просто обязан жениться. А кто еще будет рожать наследников? Не я же, в самом деле. У меня совершенно другие планы.

Подумав, я отправилась вниз, на кухню. Мало того, что Сириус тут чудит, не хватало еще без ужина остаться.

***

Черные брови сурово сдвинуты, черные глаза страстно смотрят вдаль.

Муромец стоял на мачте, и ветер шевелил его молодецки расстегнутый меховой плащ. Из-за пояса высовывалась палочка, в свете луны напоминая…

Кхм.

Я тихонько свистнула, и дурмстрангец лихо оседлал метлу и спикировал к облетевшей березке.

— Как конференция? — спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, вдруг поцеловал.

Ой.

— Я хотел поцеловать тебя на Хэллоуин. Но ты сбежала с этим своим Снейпом. Как можно променять принца на злодея? — довольно улыбаясь, спросил он.

— На науку, принц, на науку, — я выпуталась из жарких объятий Муромца и метлы и просунула руку в галантно подставленный локоток. — Каркаров тебя не потеряет?

— Они заперлись с Крамом и обсуждают первое испытание. Ты к нему готова?

— Конечно. Что я, драконов, что ли, никогда не видела, — фыркнула я.

Зелье почти сварилось. Криви учат меня летать на доске. Все пучком.

Муромец сжимал мою руку, покачивая метлу на плече. Небо было звездным, ночь — холодной. Неподалеку ржали гигантские пегасы и матерился Хагрид.

Романтика.

— Я знаю, что рано, но я приглашаю тебя на Святочный бал. И хочу обещание, что его ты не пропустишь.

— Без базара, — хмыкнула я. — В смысле, я согласна, — вспомнила я о манерах.

***

Я думала, Муромец первый такой в начале ноября начал думать о бале.

Но через неделю ко мне подкатил… шармбатонец. Я даже имени его не знала. Потом активизировался Ли Джордан, что было тревожным признаком, потому что я думала, что этот этап уже позади. Рон Уизли как-то странно краснел и поглядывал в мою сторону. Дин Томас кинул в меня бумажку с приглашением. Я отказалась, на что он нисколько не обиделся, а даже обрадовался, потому что Финниган отдал ему два сикля.

Даже Хорхе прислал мне письмо, в котором сообщил, что если мне не с кем будет пойти, то он к моим услугам, потому что все равно будет в Хоге, выступать на сцене перед «Ведуньями».

— Это какое-то безумие, — не уставала повторять Гермиона, которую тоже коснулось всеобщее помешательство — ей поступило сразу несколько приглашений. Она, правда, не говорила, от кого, но троих я точно знала: Седрик Диггори, Блейз Забини и гриффиндорец Кормак Маклагген, который учился на год старше. Он уже всем рассказал, что Гермиона пойдет с ним.

Драко тоже был не в восторге от всеобщего помешательства. Только вот проблема у него была немного другая.

— Мне некого пригласи-ить, — ныл он. — Я не знаю, с кем пойти-и.

И это при том, что он сам получил уже штуки три приглашений от особенно смелых девчонок.

***

В то время как остальные студенты думали, что надеть на бал и кого же, черт возьми, пригласить, я думала совсем о другом. К тому же Муромец своим приглашением избавил меня от всей этой романтической чепухи и мучительных раздумий, с кем бы пойти.

Наверное, время было выбрано не очень удачно, но тут уж как получилось. Как Бессмертный договорился с транспортом, так я и активизировалась.

Крылатые кони Максим пили чистый виски, и Хагрид, который за ними ухаживал, тоже за компанию подбухивал. Как правило, к последнему стойлу в наспех сколоченной конюшне он добирался уже мертвецки пьяным.

Я дождалась, пока он, пошатываясь, уйдет, и щедро плеснула в ячмень зелье Подчинения.

Лошадки были волшебными только снаружи. Волшебными мозгами они не обладали, а потому спокойненько прикончили и виски, и подчиняющий ячмень.

— Выйду ночью в по-оле с конем! — пропела я, выводя на улицу двух лошадок.

Тихонько свистнула, и из кустов выскочил Драко.

— Готов легиллиментить пегасика? — спросила я и напомнила: — Приказы посылай мысленно.

Драко хмыкнул и, помогая себе Левиоссой, запрыгнул на спину лошадки.

Я посмотрела на луну и довольно хмыкнула. Контрабандисты-друзья Бессмертного отплывают на рассвете. Успеваем.

— Ночью в поле звезд благодать! В поле никого не видать! — я с удовольствием вдохнула полной грудью морозного воздуха и тоже оседлала коняшку.

— Будешь орать, увидишь Максим! Или Хагрида! — зашипел на меня Драко.

Я усмехнулась и легонько стукнула пятками пегаса.

Полетели!

***

— Блэк, это вы украли коней? — сразу спросил Снейп, вызвав меня на следующее утро.

Я зевала и шмыгала носом — вчера меня неслабо продуло на пристани.

— Почему чуть что — так сразу Блэк?! — возмутилась я.

— Потому что в девяноста процентов случаев это вы! — прошипел Снейп.

— А в остальных десяти? — заинтересовалась я.

— А в остальных десяти это Криви! Но прошлой ночью их видели внутри шармбатонской кареты, а вот вас прошлой ночью нигде не видели!

— Я отказываюсь говорить без своего адвоката, — ввернула я свою любимую фразочку.

— Блэк, верните коней!

— Не имею на это никакой возможности.

Потому что они на полпути к Бессмертному.

— Вы понимаете, что это международный скандал?

— Ну, так вы не рассказывайте никому, — предложила я очевидный вариант.

Снейп немного покричал и отпустил меня.

Ну, а что. Корабль мне не развернуть. Сдавать меня Максим Снейпу невыгодно — какая тень на Хогвартс, ай-ай-ай.

Сама шармбатонская директриса, конечно, рвала и метала, и Дамблдор, который сурово глядел на меня из-за своих очков-половинок, даже устроил какое-то расследования, пригласил авроров. Коней не нашли, а потом эта история как-то и замялась, несмотря на бурный протест Максим — все же, приближалось первое испытание, и всем стало не до каких-то там лошадок.


	84. Шизоглаз... и Шизоглаз

Ночью накануне первого испытания мне не спалось.

Мне хотелось кому-нибудь поныть. Том мое нытье не воспринимал, Сириус куда-то свалил, и я привычно хотела использовать для этой цели Снейпа.

Но я была вежливой девочкой, и прежде чем ломиться в его комнаты, я должна была убедиться, что он не спит.

Я развернула карту Хогвартса, которую у близнецов одолжил Драко, чтобы следить за Гермионой — он хотел узнать, с кем она пересекается, и, таким образом, вычислить ее кавалера для Святочного бала.

Судя по точке, Снейп находился в районе своей кровати, а значит, скорее всего, спал.

Я разочарованно вздохнула и принялась от скуки разглядывать карту.

Седрик тоже не спал, кругами ходя по гостиной Райвенкло. Компанию ему составляла Чжоу Чанг. Дамблдор был в своих комнатах. Близнецы ошивались на четвертом этаже. Трелони сидела в гостях у Флитвика. Криви я вообще не нашла в замке — ни одного.

Как и Грюма.

Зато вместо него в Шизоглазовской спальне был… Барти Крауч.

Я моргнула. Протерла глаза.

«ТОМ?!»

«Что?»

«Ты где? Нужна твоя помощь».

Я уже вскочила на ноги и помчалась из гостиной. Барти Крауч. В комнате Шизоглаза. Это не может быть совпадением.

«Я в комнате Шизоглаза, и здесь нет никакого Барти Крауча».

Я встала, как вкопанная.

«А кто есть?»

«Шизоглаз. Он спит».

«Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я?»

***

Я настойчиво долбила в дверь кулаком. Если Снейп не откроет сам, я достану отмычки. Не в первый раз.

— Вы совсем сдурели, Блэк?! — очень злой Снейп имел растрепанную шевелюру, босые ноги и черные пижамные штаны, выглядывающие из-под мантии.

Я не обратила внимания на его негодование, отодвинула его в сторону и протиснулась внутрь с картой в руках.

Разложила карту на низком столике у кресла и ткнула пальцем в имя Крауча.

— Смотрите!

Снейп загнал обратно возмущенную реплику, наверняка полную яда, посмотрел на мое серьезное лицо и склонился над картой.

— Кабинет Грюма. Бартемиус Крауч. И? — хмуро спросил он.

— Кабинет Грюма. Два часа ночи. Ставлю весь свой будущий чемпионский выигрыш на то, что это Барти Крауч-младший!

Снейп некоторое время сверлил меня взглядом, потом призвал магией ботинки.

— Нужно сообщить Дамблдору. Но Блэк, клянусь, если мы найдем там Крауча-старшего…

— То я съем собственную палочку, — пробормотала я, хлопая в ладони. — Кричер, перенеси нас сюда, — я ткнула пальцем в квадрат на карте, обозначавший спальню Дамблдора.

В спальню мы не попали — виной тому сильные охранные чары, которые, я была уверена, появились там после ограбления кабинета на моем первом курсе.

Дамблдор открыл в пижаме с летающими снитчами. Его длинная борода была в идеальном порядке, будто он не спал, а занимался ее укладкой.

— У мисс Блэк возникли подозрения, — Снейп забрал у меня карту и показал директору.

— Барти Крауч покинул Хогвартс, — произнес Дамблдор. — Одну минуту, Северус.

Дамблдор накинул мантию, расшитую звездами, и отправился ловить Крауча прямо в тапках.

— Скорее всего, он продался Тьме и имеет доступ к ее ресурсам, — предупредила я.

Дамблдор кивнул.

— Я подозревал это.

Мы достигли кабинета Грюма.

— Держитесь позади, Блэк, — велел Снейп, а Дамблдор вежливо постучал.

За дверью послышалась возня, и нам открыл растрепанный Грюм.

Снейп с Дамблдором замялись, и я их распихала.

— Привет, Барти. Мы, кажется, не закончили?

— Поттер! — удивленно воскликнул лже-Грюм.

— Это он! — завопила я и прыгнула в сторону. Только этот недоумок звал меня Поттер.

Снейп поднял палочку, но тут же фальшивый Грюм дьявольски расхохотался и одним взмахом руки смел их с Дамблдором к стене. Я метнула Ступефай, но история повторилась — он исчез в клубах черного дыма вместе с моим Ступефаем.

— Тесто вам в одно место! — с досадой крикнула я поднимающимся Дамблдору и Снейпу. — И неуд по Боевой магии!

Мы втроем обыскали комнаты Грюма. Фляжка с оборотным зельем — кошмарная, неудобная маскировка, которую не выявляют ни одни чары. Подушка-иллюзия, придающая спящему желаемый облик, пока тот на ней спит — специально против забредшего призрака или портрета. Неудивительно, что Том его не вычислил. Огромный бездонный сундук, на дне которого обнаружился… настоящий Грюм. Он был грязен, небрит и складно ругался матными словами.

Я сплюнула и оставила Снейпа и директора с горе-аврором.

Упустила.

Снова упустила.

Что за лошара.

***

Нас всех загнали в этот шатер и дали вытянуть по фигурке дракона из мешка. Я на правах самой молодой и самой наглой влезла вперед, хорошенько пошарила и вытянула то, что и хотела — венгерскую хвосторогу.

До начала состязания оставалось минут пятнадцать. Крам сосредоточенно хмурился, Делакур нервно шагала по палатке, я поила Диггори супрастином, чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от красных пятен на его лице. Судя по всему, аллергия на драконью желчь, которая входила в состав защитного бальзамчика. Надо бы дать ему еще бодрящего чего-нибудь, чтобы не уснул после таблетки.

Скитер влетела в палатку, как раз когда я гладила Диггори по голове и пыталась вспомнить, куда дела свою ненастоящую палочку.

— Улыбочку! — воскликнула она, и нас ослепило вспышкой. — Прелестно, просто прелестно! Чувства, вспыхнувшие между соперниками! Запретная любовь и благородство!

Что за чушь?

— Вообще-то… — заикнулся Диггори, но не успел ничего опровергнуть: в шатер ввалились Бэгмен и Крауч-старший, и Скитер чудесным образом испарилась.

Бэгмен принялся вещать, а Крауч этак бочком подкатил ко мне.

— Грета, можно тебя на минуту, — он отвел меня в сторону.

— Ну? — грубовато спросила я, заранее подозревая, о чем он хочет поговорить.

Крауч юлил, извивался и сыпал бюрократическими словечками, напоминая раздражающую смесь Перси Уизли и МакГонагалл. Из хитросплетений его речи я поняла одно: Дамблдор рассказал ему о проказах сынули, и они вдвоем порешали оставить все в секрете от общественности. Тем более что настоящий Грюм оклемался и даже согласился преподавать.

— Ты не могла бы не рассказывать никому о случившемся? — наконец, изложил он свою просьбу, потому что я молчала, нисколько ему не помогая.

Я сперва хотела послать его далеко и надолго, но потом с прищуром оглядела с головы до ног.

— Предлагаю сделку. Что вы знаете о запрете на зачаровывание маггловских автомобилей?

Гелла, конечно, почти довел дело до конца… Но иметь в Министерстве лояльного чиновника на высоком посту — неплохая страховка на случай, если консерваторы из верхушки удумают препятствовать моему проекту.

— Но… зачем тебе это, девочка? — удивился Крауч.

— Давайте так, Барти… Ничего, что я к вам по имени — вы-то сразу на «ты» перешли? Я знаю о вас и вашей семье нечто такое, что возмутит магическое сообщество посильнее покушения вашего сынули на мою жизнь. Например, некоторые факты о вашей жене, которая мотала срок вместо сыночка. Вы гнусный тип, Барти, я не люблю таких. Соглашайтесь на мое предложение — поверьте, оно очень щедрое, если учесть, как я зла на вас и вашу семью.

— Мне нужно подумать… посоветоваться… — проблеял смертельно бледный Крауч, вытирая со лба пот платочком.

— Вы думайте, думайте. Времени вам — две недели.

Я вернулась к остальным участникам.

Недоумок. Неудивительно, что сын его ни во что не ставит.

И где, ради всего святого, моя палочка?


	85. Пролетая над гнездом дракона

Варнинг! Глава содержит сцены жестокого обращения с животными.

***

Еще вчера у меня был довольно безобидный план относительно первого испытания. Заключался он в том, чтобы отвлечь дракона и стащить яйцо.

Но сегодня я была зла.

Зла на Крауча-младшего за то, что непонятно зачем втянул меня в Турнир. Зла на Дамблдора, который это проворонил. На Снейпа за то, что сразу не поверил моим подозрения относительно Грюма. На Грюма, за то, что этот идиот дал себя запереть в сундуке — даром, что аврор. На Крауча-старшего, который приперся со своими дебильными просьбами и без спросу начал фамильярничать. На совиную почту, которая слишком долго не могла доставить письмо Шноберта. Даже Кричер, блин, бесил — тем, что пытался меня напудрить перед испытанием.

В общем, на арену я вышла не в духе.

— Сонорус, — прошептала я, и мой усиленный заклинанием голос заглушил вопли комментатора и гомон трибун: — Эту победу я посвящаю тому, кто втянул меня в эту историю. Знай, мой недруг, если ты здесь, — я обвела взглядом притихшие трибуны. — В другой раз ты не сбежишь. Экспекто Патронум, твою мать!

Темная тварь вылетела из палочки и помчалась на дракона.

— Акцио, доска! Акцио, меч!

Я подпрыгнула и приземлилась уже на выскочившую с трибуны доску, отмечая радостно машущих Криви. Сунула палочку за ремень и помчалась к дракону, который поднялся в небо и устремился за темным патронусом. Патронус мчался к трибунам — он жаждал крови.

Драконье пламя испепелило тварь как раз в тот момент, когда мне в ладонь уткнулась рукоять Блинчикового ятагана.

Я настигла дракона на развороте. О, да, летом я бледнела и зеленела, но крепко-накрепко запомнила, куда надо бить, чтобы быстро и безболезненно завалить летающую ящерицу.

Уйдя от струи обжигающего пламени, я оттолкнулась ногами от доски и прыгнула.

Лезвие вошло в драконью голову точнехонько между чешуйками.

Застрявшая в драконе рукоять больно дернула руку, и я, кувыркаясь, полетела вниз.

— Акцио, доска!

— Вингардиум Левиосса! — вмешался Том, когда я сумела уцепиться за доску одной рукой, и она неуправляемо полетела к земле.

Мои ноги твердо встали на летающий скейт, и я выровнялась.

Дракон падающим самолетом спикировал на камни около яиц. Дернулся — и затих.

«Лечи руку!» — скомандовала я, устремляясь к яйцам.

Том привычно вправил мне кисть и произнес несколько лекарских заклинаний.

Я лихо, как меня учил Колин, затормозила у камней и прислонила доску к одному из них. Взяла золотое яйцо обеими руками и подняла над головой.

Гудящие трибуны загудели еще сильнее.

Я решила, что мое испытание на этом официально закончено, и неспешно пошла к поверженному дракону забирать свой меч.

«Как думаешь, если я добавлю к своим титулам «Драконоборец»? Звучит?»

Том покачал головой.

— Только после «Самодовольная выпендрежница», — мрачно сказал он, глядя на спешащую к нам толпу.

***

Был скандал.

Оказывается, дракона, видите ли, нельзя было убивать. Я перечитала правила состязаний, не нашла об этом ни слова и вызвала на всякий случай Гавера. Потому что драконоводческая фирма, кажется, собиралась подать в суд за порчу собственности.

Чарли Уизли, который работал в этой фирме, был в шоке. Хагрид рыдал. Крауч смотрел на меня с ужасом. Скитер разрывалась от противоречивых чувств — с одной стороны, материал был на грани добра и зла, с другой — у нас был контракт. Я отправила ее к Гаверу и выхватила из рук Каркарова свой ятаган, который оказался одним из десяти легендарных Кровожадов, принадлежавших Чингиз Хану. Максим билась в истерике. Дамблдор пощипывал бороду. Сириус глотал валидол. Снейп бормотал что-то вроде «Это слишком. Это слишком даже для вас, Блэк». Где-то недалеко пищали Криви.

— Моя клиентка находилась в состоянии аффекта и, возможно, под Империусом, — мне на плечи легли холеные руки Гавера. — Она не может отвечать на ваши вопросы, пока не пройдет полное магико-медицинское обследование. Прошу вас, мисс Блэк, я сопровожу вас в госпиталь Святого Мунго.

Я удержалась от того, чтобы не показать им всем язык, и мы вышли из шатра.

***

На этот раз педсовет проходил без меня.

Дожили — к четвертому курсу меня не приглашают на собственные педсоветы.

Впрочем, я знала, как уладить эту вселенскую несправедливость — Том проник в учительскую и транслировал заседание прямо в мою голову.

— Вы понимаете, сколько зла должно быть в человеке, чтобы вызвать темного патронуса? — спрашивала Вектор, которая меня недолюбливала, несмотря на успехи в ее предмете. Думаю, все было в том, что однажды вместе с Криви мы трансфигурировали учебник по Нумерологии в саблезубую акулу, а потом обратно, но не до конца, и он прокусил руку третьекурснику, навсегда отбив желание заниматься. Все это было чистой воды случайность, но она не поверила и затаила.

— Это из-за тяжелого детства, — заметила МакГонагалл, вдруг с некоторой укоризной покосившись на Дамблдора.

Тот, в свою очередь, посмотрел на Сириуса, который уперся локтями в стол, зарыл пальцы в волосы, молчал и смотрел в пустоту отсутствующим взглядом. Почему-то в этот момент мне его стало очень жалко.

— Уважаемые коллеги, вы же понимаете, что собрались мы здесь не из-за патронуса, — пропищал Флитвик. Вот Флитвик часто бывал на моей стороне, хоть и обижался на меня из-за того, что я развращала студентов его факультета. «Вам что, гриффиндорцев мало?» — любил спрашивать он, когда мы с Криви устраивали очередной погром. А я про себя думала, что Колин-то уж точно попал бы на Гриффиндор, если бы я не заколдовала Шляпу в тот год. А Деннис просто во всем копировал брата.

— Дракон, — многозначительно сказала МакГонагалл, и Хагрид снова завыл, как морская сирена, отчего все подпрыгнули. На моем первом курсе он сам чуть не завел дракона, но об этом стало известно Дамблдору, и тот как-то замял дело. Хоть тут старикашка сработал оперативно. — Вы верите, что она была под Империусом? — МакГонагалл помахала газетой со скандальной статьей «ПОЖИРАТЕЛИ СМЕРТИ В ХОГВАРТСЕ! КТО ЗАСТАВИЛ РЕБЕНКА УЧАСТВОВАТЬ В ТУРНИРЕ? И ПО ЧЬЕЙ ВИНЕ ЕДВА НЕ ПОГИБЛА ДЕВОЧКА-КОТОРАЯ-ВЫЖИЛА? Читайте на стр. 3». Впрочем, имени Крауча-младшего там не было. Я ведь еще не получила ответ его отца.

— Девчонка соображает — сразу позвала этого скользкого адвокатишку, — проворчал Грюм, сидевший в углу. Выглядел он эпично: деревянная нога взамен прежней заколдованной когтистой лапы, один глаз перевязан черной лентой — Крауч-то сбежал со всеми аксессуарами, а новый волшебный глаз еще шел почтой. Не хватает только попугая на плече и бутылки рома. Впрочем, он достал фляжку и тут же к ней приложился. — Видели ее глаза? Безжалостные — под Империусом таких не бывает. Но удар хорош, хорош удар…

МакГонагалл поджала губы и повернулась к Снейпу.

— А вы что скажете, Северус? Вы ее декан.

— А Блэк ее отец, — огрызнулся Снейп. — Спрашивайте у него.

Сириус, несмотря на пустующий взгляд, начал грозно подниматься с места.

— Сириус, Сириус… — запричитали Синистра и Блумфилд, которые, я так думаю, специально сели по обе от него стороны, чтобы успокаивать. Сириус сел обратно и ничего не сказал.

Снейп скрестил руки на груди под дюжиной осуждающих взглядов.

— Блэк неуправляема и находится под властью эмоций, — произнес Снейп. — А вы, Дамблдор, знаете, что случилось накануне.

Все, кроме Грюма, с любопытством уставились на Дамблдора.

— И что случилось накануне? — Сириуса все же не удержали, и он вскочил на ноги.

— Грета, скажем так, пыталась поймать того, кто бросил ее имя в Кубок, — мягко сказал Дамблдор и добавил, потому что все теперь смотрели на него: — Это был сын Бартемиуса Крауча.

Тут Сириус ожидаемо взорвался и принялся орать, брызгать слюной и хвататься за палочку. Истерику остановил Грюм, наложив на него Силенсио и отобрав палочку.

— И вы, Дамблдор, отправили к Блэк Крауча-старшего, — раздраженно заметил Снейп.

Дамблдор посмотрел на Снейпа поверх очков-половинок.

— Я этого не делал, Северус. Я лишь сказал мистеру Краучу в ответ на его просьбу оставить все в тайне, что Грета меня не послушает.

— Об этом я и говорю, — прошипел Снейп. — А этот самодовольный осел решил, что она послушает его. Я вообще удивлен, почему он еще жив и здоров. Зная Блэк…

Тут в обсуждении вновь возникла пауза, во время которой все оттаскивали Сириуса, бросившегося на Снейпа голыми руками.

Ну чего он, в самом деле.

— Дракон, — вновь напомнила МакГонагалл, когда все расселись по местам.

— Уверен, что дракона Грета убила не из жестокости, — вздохнул Дамблдор. — Несмотря на все ее проделки, она никогда не была злой девочкой…

Тут в учительской поднялся гул. С ним были не согласны почти все.

— Девочка была расстроена! — наложив на комнату массовое Силенсио, которое я взяла на заметку, произнес Дамблдор. — Она убила дракона, потому что была расстроена.

— Удар четкий, точный, — сказал Грюм. — Эта девчонка знала, что делала.

— Я согласен с директором, — неожиданно сказал Снейп. — Блэк сделала это просто назло.

— Верно, Северус, — воодушевился Дамблдор. — Это был жест отчаяния. Уверен, что сейчас Грета ужасно обо всем сожалеет…

Захлебываюсь слезами.

Ах, черт.

Мне пришлось выскользнуть из головы Тома, потому что в дверь кладовки, где я заперлась, настойчиво барабанили.

— Хватит прятаться! — сделал круглые глаза Малфой. Из-за его плеча выглядывала Гермиона, в руках которой была Карта Мародеров. Что за ерунда? Я же заколдовывала ее так, чтобы меня не было видно. Ах, понятно, Криви, вон они, рядом с близнецами и Джинни.

— Что за делегация?

— Ты чего в кладовке отсиживаешься? — встревоженно спросил Драко.

— Детство вспоминаю — я в такой у Дурслей пять лет жила. А что, ностальгия тоже под запретом? — несколько раздраженно спросила я. Потому что, во-первых, не дослушала интересное обсуждение, во-вторых… Во-вторых, что это вообще за толпа?!

— Идем, обо всем нам расскажешь, — Гермиона взяла меня за руку.

— Да что такое-то? — не понимала я.

— А то, что в волшебном мире не принято убивать драконов, — сказал Седрик, который тоже был здесь.

— Тебя, кажется, немного ненавидят, — добавила Джинни, за что Денис Криви на нее шикнул.

Дэ?

Я криво улыбнулась.

Ненавидят? О чем я там говорила Снейпу весной о страхе, что от меня отвернутся?

Теперь-то мы и проверим — кто друг, кто враг, а кто так.


	86. Святочный бал

Волшебный мир Британии раскололся на две части — тех, кто поверил статье Скитер, и остальных. В силу человеческой природы, привыкшей свято верить всему, что напечатано на бумаге, а также того факта, что очевидцев истории было не так много, первых было больше. А потому и сочувственных писем я получила в разы больше, чем громовещателей.

Впрочем, последних тоже было достаточно. Что самое интересное, некоторые отправители мнили себя бессмертными и подписывали письма. Я со зловещей улыбкой заносила их имена в свою летописную тетрадь, чем сильно действовала на нервы МакГонагалл и Снейпу.

Дамблдор, кстати, тоже получил парочку громовещателей.

— Оставьте в покое бедную девочку! — вопил один из них на весь Большой зал.

С Сириусом я поругалась.

После громкого скандала, в конце которого я вышибла дверь его кабинета и умчалась медитировать в Запертую Башню, он взял неделю отгула и свалил на Каймановы острова.

Красавчик.

***

«Дошли слухи о твоих подвигах, чемпионка. И как судьи могли поставить всего двадцать баллов?

Бессмертный приглашает тебя на летнюю стажировку на ферму и шлет пламенный привет.

Г.»

Пламенный, блин. Шутники.

***

Месяц до Святочного бала пролетел одним днем.

Крауч уладил все проблемы, и в январе Министерство собиралось принять поправки к закону о маггловской технике. Артур и Сэм не покладая рук работали над экспериментальным образцом. Гавер почти отсудил моральный ущерб у драконоводческой фирмы. Шноберт прислал схему телепортации портала. Нарцисса вновь ушла от Люциуса. Найджелус назвал Хорхе папой — и даже на английском. Сириус поругался с Ритой. Виктор Крам и Седрик Диггори устроили эпичную драку за право пригласить Гермиону на бал. Грюм обзавелся новым волшебным глазом. Я в совершенстве овладела косметическими чарами, направо и налево раздавая проклятья прыщей, желтых зубов, гигантских ушей и вечно-сопливого-носа своим самым смелым недоброжелателям из студентов. Снейп пропустил мой юбилейный, тридцатый, педсовет.

Перед самым балом Кричер перенес меня в дом, где меня ждало серебристо-зеленое, как флаг Слизерина, платье с пышной юбкой в пол. Я особенно не разбиралась — платье, как платье, но Нарцисса улилась слезами, потому что я была «вылитая тетя Вальпурга в молодости». Кричер усадил меня на стул перед необъятной косметичкой Нарциссы, и, воодушевленный моим указанием «переплюнуть этих шармбатонских вейл», что-то долго колдовал над моим лицом и волосами.

Я посмотрела в зеркало и срочно захотела умыться и заплести привычную косу, в которой были привычные шпильки-отмычки и пара лезвий. Та, что глядела на меня из зеркала, была, несомненно, шикарна. Но она была не я.

— Настоящая леди Блэк! — разрыдался Кричер. — Прошу вас, хозяйка Гертруда, ведите себя, как ЛЕДИ!

— Леди, леди, — проворчала я, нацепляя на ноги зачарованные туфли, которые подарила к такому случаю Рита.

Пигли по приказу Кричера меня сфоткал — и правильно. Когда я еще так выряжусь. А портрет в семейную галерею с чего-то рисовать надо.

— Не трогайте волосы! — одергивал меня Кричер, накладывая какие-то последние чары. — Не ковыряйте в зубах! Не чешите шрам!

Черт-те что вообще.

***

У Муромца отвисла челюсть, что значило, что вейл я переплюнула. Потому что одна из них стояла рядом под ручку… с Драко Малфоем. А ведь засранец до последнего ныл, что не знает, с кем пойти!

— Офиге-еть, — присвистнул Колин Криви, который в качестве приглашенного на бал не попал по возрасту, но вызвался Хогвартским фотографом мероприятия.

Мне помахала Гермиона, которая выглядела просто сногсшибательно. Она была в паре с семикурсником с Райвенкло, старостой школы. Вообще, она хотела пойти с Крамом до того, как тот подрался с Диггори. В итоге из вредности выбрала третьего кавалера. Роковая девушка.

Крам пришел с шармбатонкой, Диггори — с Чжоу Чанг, которая давно к нему липла. Делакур пришла с Роджером Дэвисом с Райвенкло.

— Готова к танцу? — спросил Муромец, перед тем, как вместе с остальными чемпионами мы должны были войти в зал и сплясать вальс.

В танцах я потерпела сокрушительное фиаско, и даже Рита, спустя год мучений, опустила руки. Вальс мы разучивали долго и мучительно, и, в конце концов, Дюсолей вместе с Кричером и Нарциссой зачаровали мои туфли, чтобы я не свалилась и не отдавила ноги Муромцу или другим чемпионам.

Вальс мы отмучили нормально. Под прицелами фотокамер сделали пару кругов по залу. Потом были торжественные речи, светские беседы, во время которых я украдкой изучала схему от Шноберта, спрятанную в складках юбки. А потом на сцену вышли «Гиппогрифы». После двух самых приличных своих песен Джек, солист, с которым за последний месяц мы познакомились ближе, подмигнул, мы с Крамом, Диггори и Муромцем переглянулись и незаметненько слились за кулисы.

***

— Может, возьмешь электрику? — спросил басист, пока я регулировала длину ремня на гитаре. — Она лучше подойдет к платью.

— Ты чего, парниша, — я округлила глаза, откидывая за спину мешавшие локоны. — Я же на электрике ни разу не тренькала.

— Готова? — Муромец обнял меня за талию.

— А то. Ребята? — спросила я Крама и Диггори, стоявших по разные стороны и демонстративно друг друга игнорирующих. Они одновременно кивнули. — Круто. Пошли!

***

Погасили свет. В темноте раздалось дребезжание гитары Хорхе, и зал взволнованно загудел.

— Моя душа, мой путь, моя голова, воля ветра в груди… — начал Джек, и засияли тусклые огни у края сцены.

— Пора, — скомандовал Муромец, когда после куплета свет мигнул.

Мы вчетвером вышли к Джеку, и свет ослепительно вспыхнул, освещая нас. Зал завизжал.

— А если тебе не по сердцу мой путь, выбери свой или выбери с кем! — присоединились мы к Джеку. — А мне по барабану вся эта муть — я не червонец, чтобы нравиться всем!

Е-е!

***

Я вежливо отвязалась от Скитер и отправила Муромца танцевать с подмигивающей ему Лавандой Браун. Улизнула от Ли Джордана и сбежала на другой конец зала от Рона Уизли, который глядел на меня подозрительно тоскливым взглядом. Станцевала танец с Драко, воротник которого был перепачкан в розовой помаде, еще один — с Хорхе.

Оглядела зал.

Преподы толпились у стола с закусками. Дамблдор благодушно улыбался и кивал на каждое слово Максим, и по застывшему взгляду его лучистых глаз можно было догадаться, что та его порядком достала. Трелони спорила с Синистрой о звездах. Каркаров с ужасом на лице пытался скрыться от Хуч, которая успела выпить и жаждала внимания. Грюм бухал в одного из своей фляжки и тихонько ворчал себе под нос, наверняка матными словами. Сириус скучал в обществе Вектор. Снейп о чем-то переговаривался с МакГонагалл.

Ага.

Я сощурила глаза, подхватила юбки и целенаправленно потопала к нему. От Хорхе поступила очень любопытная информация относительно следующего танца, и я не могла упустить такой случай.

Я была почти у цели, когда солист «Гиппогрифов» объявил:

— А теперь, дамы, не упустите свой шанс. Белый танец!

Кажется, Снейп дернулся к выходу, когда увидел меня сразу после такого заявления.

— Профессор, — с милой улыбкой я протянула ему руку.

— БЛЭК, — Снейп сделал до того страшные глаза, что будь я первогодкой, попробовала бы убежать. Или умереть на месте, чтобы не мучиться.

— Вы торчите мне медляк, — я продолжала улыбаться. — Еще со второго курса.

— Ничего я вам… не должен! — заявил Снейп и начал бочком двигаться к дверям.

— Северус! — остановила его МакГонагалл. В ее глазах плясали чертята. — Невежливо отказывать даме!

— Она не дама! Она монстр… в платье! — прошипел Снейп.

— Северус! — возмутилась МакГонагалл.

Вдвоем мы принялись гипнотизировать его укоризненными взглядами. Но он был крепкий малый, и если бы не Трелони, подкравшаяся к нему сзади, он бы так и сбежал.

— Северус, не хотите потанцевать, — с придыханием спросила она, загадочно позвякивая бубенчиками на юбке.

«Отличный Империус, пять баллов», — оценил Том, наблюдавший за мной с другого конца зала.

— Черт с вами, Блэк, — Снейп схватил мою руку и потащил прочь от гадалки. — Чего вы добиваетесь? — прошипел он, едва касаясь одной рукой моей спины, а другой едва сжимая пальцы. Мы были на таком друг от друга расстоянии, что между нами легко можно было поместить Трелони. И Синистру. — Хотите выставить меня посмешищем?

— Вовсе нет, — я с удовольствием наблюдала за его хмурым лицом. Кажется, я немало его смутила.

— А что вы скажете отцу? — прошипел Снейп.

Я покосилась на Сириуса, которого держала за плечо МакГонагалл. Он не сводил с нас взгляда.

— Совру, что хотела выставить вас посмешищем, — я дернула плечом и коварно улыбнулась.

Я думала, он спросит, чего я хотела на самом деле, и даже заготовила несколько ответов. Но он не спросил, хмуро глядя мимо меня.

— Чего вы молчите? — поинтересовалась я, когда молчание стало неловким.

— А что я должен говорить? — Снейп приподнял одну бровь.

— Ну-у… — протянула я. — Например, можете сказать, что я хорошо выгляжу. Или какую-нибудь гадость, как обычно, — накидала я ему вариантов.

Снейп некоторое время не отвечал.

— Вы замечательно выглядите, Блэк, — вдруг негромко сказал он. И в этих его негромких, ничего, по сути, не значащих словах было что-то…

Мы больше не произнесли ни слова до самого конца танца.

А в конце Снейп поспешно отступил от меня на шаг, и больше я его в этот вечер не видела.


	87. Сказки, радость и веселье

Рита Дюсолей тихо плакала над белым платьем из летящего французского шелка.

Первым моим порывом было пойти к Сириусу и хорошенько ему наподдать. Или взять под Империус и заставить извиниться.

Или сначала наподдать, а потом взять под Империус.

Но это было бы слишком напролом и по-гриффиндорски. А я все же слизеринка, как-никак.

***

— Дорогой Ремус. Я, конечно, понимаю, что вы с Сириусом застряли где-то глубоко в детстве. И что вы поддержите любое решение друга, будь то даже расторжение помолвки. Но поскольку вы кажетесь мне более рациональным человеком, чем мой дорогой отец, я призываю ко всему вашему разуму — убедите его. Убедите его в беспочвенности всех его глупых страхов. Сириусу нужно жениться на Рите. Такую девушку, как Рита, ему не найти никогда и нигде. Только она сможет его спасти от безумия бесцельной жизни и вечных сожалений о несбывшемся.

— Дорогая Андромеда. Я сожалею, что мы не познакомились раньше. Я слышала, вы получили приглашение на свадьбу Сириуса? Мне рассказывали, что в юности вы состояли в хороших отношениях. Только вы мне можете помочь, потому что только вас он послушает.

— Дорогая Нарцисса. Я знаю, что у вас сейчас у самой трудности. Но я призываю вас от всей души — поговорите с Сириусом. Он не знает, что делает. Он напуган и совсем запутался. Поговорите с ним, он вас любит и не отмахнется от ваших слов.

***

На свадьбе была куча народа.

Андромеда Тонкс с мужем и дочерью-метаморфом, Нарцисса, Люпин, приглашенный шафером, семейство Уизли, все преподы Хога, Орден Феникса полным составом, Кингсли Шеклболт с Чемпионата Мира, Хорхе, Сэм с Кристиной, Драко, Гермиона, братья Криви — их, кстати, никто не звал. Толпа людей, которых я вообще не знала. Родственники Риты, в том числе магглы…

Я дефилировала между людьми, вновь наряженная в какие-то роскошные неудобные юбки и каблуки и прицельно палила гостей, о многих из которых я читала в газетах. Я боялась диверсии от Барти Крауча и компашки. Но ничего подозрительного не происходило.

Том следил за Сириусом. При любых признаках смятения я была готова применить заготовленный Империус. Но пока все шло гладко.

Они успешно обвенчались и произнесли клятвы. Я выдохнула и отправилась к торту. Кажется, возле него промелькнула знакомая золотистая макушка. Или это Гилдерой Локхарт, или…

Так и есть! Мой Гелка приехал!

Неплохое такое мероприятие! Неплохое.

***

— Я тебя не поддерживаю. Я против этой затеи. Я вообще против этой ситуации, — нудил Том, когда вечером девятого января, незадолго до конца каникул, я тайно вернулась в Хог. Утром Гриндевальд улетел обратно в свою Сибирь. Рита с Сириусом еще не вернулись из путешествия. Хорхе был в Штатах. Нарцисса нянчила нагеныша.

«О, хватит ныть! Иди лучше проверь, как дела у Гермионы!» — Том здорово меня подбешивал и подрывал и без того шаткую уверенность в том, что я должна это делать.

— Я тебя предупредил! — напоследок заявил Темный Лорд и гордо ушел. По направлению к Гриффиндорской башне.

Я ногой постучала в дверь, потому что в одной руке у меня была зажата книга, в другой — бутылка маггловского шампанского.

— Блэк?! — первым порывом Снейпа почему-то было закрыть дверь. Но потом он, очевидно, вспомнил, что это невежливо, и остановился. — Какого черта вы здесь делаете?!

— Я не опоздала? — невинно хлопая глазами, спросила я.

— Куда?! — рявкнул он.

— На деньрождественскую вечеринку, — я расплылась в улыбке.

— Нет. Никакой. Вечеринки, — почему-то мое появление здорово его разозлило.

— Нет — так будет, — я нагло протиснулась между ним и дверью и вошла в его комнаты.

На низком журнальном столике лежала пачка домашних работ, рождественский выпуск «Новейшего Зельеварения» и кипа блестящей упаковочной бумаги. Рядом валялись книжки и, кажется, бисквитные котелки.

— О, это с вареной сгущенкой? — я положила свой подарок на стол и уселась на маленький диван у столика. — Обожаю их.

— Вы… выметайтесь! — Снейп указал на дверь, почему-то розовея.

— Я тоже рада вас видеть. Это, кстати, вам, — я протянула ему книжку, которую принесла с собой. — С Днем Рождения!

Снейп некоторое время сверлил меня взглядом и подбирал ругательства. Потом что-то проворчал и взял книгу. Пролистал.

— Заметки Николаса Фламеля по созданию философского камня? — у него глаза на лоб полезли. — Откуда они у вас?! Только не говорите, что на каникулах вы проникли в дом Фламеля…

— Нет, я украла их не у него, — успокоила его я. — На каникулах мне написал Слагхорн, и я заскочила на чашечку чая. И совершенно случайно нашла в его сейфе копию заметок. Вы не беспокойтесь, профессор, это копия копии, оригинал копии я оставила в сейфе…

Снейп издал нервный смешок.

— Вы, Блэк… малолетняя преступница. Однажды вас убьют при попытке бегства из Азкабана, — лицо Снейпа было каким-то… несчастным.

— Это вряд ли. Я хорошо бегаю, — я сосредоточенно расковыривала упаковку котелков, и едва не уронила с колен бутылку шампанского.

— Дайте это сюда. Вам такое рано, — Снейп запрятал бутылку и достал чайник.

— Думаете? — коробка все никак не открывалась, и я надорвала ее зубами.

— Уверен. Вы и без того неадекватны.

Я хмыкнула и разорвала к черту коробку, чарами подхватывая котелки как раз перед падением на пол.

— Как прошли ваши каникулы, профессор? — спросила я, когда он налил мне чай — на этот раз в приличную чашку, не то, что у него дома.

— Как прошли две недели в школе, полной неуправляемых подростков, которым совершенно нечем заняться? Как в аду.

— Вы преувеличиваете, — я отковырнула кусок котелка и добралась до сгущенки.

— В этом году почти все остались в Хогвартсе из-за Турнира, — проворчал Снейп. — А после Святочного бала старшие курсы решили к тому же устроить тут Содом и Гоморру. Каждую чертову ночь я ловил по пять парочек в коридорах — и это только те, на кого я наткнулся случайно.

— Да ладно вам. Зачем вы их вообще ловите? Блюститель вы нравов, — я хмыкнула.

— А затем, Блэк, что школе не нужен скандал.

— Директор-то Дамблдор, вот пусть он проблему и решает.

Я представила, как Дамблдор гонится за парочкой по коридору, а седая борода развевается за плечом.

Снейп ничего не ответил.

— А как ваши каникулы, Блэк? Ваш отец женился или все же сбежал от алтаря?

— Женился, — я вздохнула и грустно добавила: — Малютка Сириус стал совсем большой…

Снейп фыркнул и спрятался за чашкой. Я развалилась на диванчике, разглядывая его книжную полку. Ничего запрещенного. Скукота. С другой стороны, не хранит же он такие книги в школе… Наверняка основная библиотека у него в той закрытой комнате в его доме.

— Чего вы притащились, Блэк? — вдруг спросил Снейп, отвлекая меня от размышлений. — Вам что, больше нечем заняться?

Он один в один повторил слова Тома, и я поморщилась.

— А вот можно обойтись без дурацких вопросов? Я, кстати, еще фейерверк прихватила. Запустим с Запертой башни? — я подскочила и подняла с пола рюкзак.

— Этого еще не хватало! — возмутился Снейп.

— Если вы откажетесь, я запущу его одна! — с прищуром заявила я.

— Я вам этого не позволю!

— Сначала догоните!

Я со смешком закинула рюкзак за плечо и ринулась к двери.

— БЛЭК!!!

***

— У вас черный юмор, — заметил Снейп, когда в небо взмыл огромный искрящийся дракон и рассыпался звездами. Я не стала говорить, что едва не заказала фейерверк в форме Знака Смерти, но в последний момент передумала. Все же Снейп очень ранимый тип. Не поймет.

Ветер трепал мою челку и волосы Снейпа, летел мелкий снег. Согревающие чары работали на последнем издыхании.

И все же было в этом что-то…


	88. Секретные библиотеки и иже с ними

Мы с Драко уже приехали в Хогвартс, когда я вспомнила, что забыла прихватить книгу о модификациях Круциатуса. Дело было после ужина и даже после шумных посиделок в гостиной Гриффиндора, куда среди прочих пришли дурмстрангцы и шармбатонка Драко. Я решила, что неплохо перед сном хотя бы просмотреть оглавление, и вызвала Кричера.

В доме было тихо, лишь из радионяни раздавался скрипучий голос Кричера, который читал Наю сказки барда Биддля. Сириус с Ритой еще не вернулись из путешествия, Сэм пропадает с Артуром, Кристина делает уроки вместе с Пигли. Хорхе наверняка где-то тусит, а Нарцисса скорее всего уже сделала вечернюю масочку для лица и спокойно себе спит.

Так думала я, беспечно открывая дверь Секретной библиотеки.

Первой меня заметила Нарцисса. Потому что она-то сидела на столе, а Хорхе стоял ко мне спиной.

Леди Малфой совсем по девчачьи вскрикнула и принялась натягивать на плечи блузку.

Я молча закрыла дверь. Постояла. Встряхнула головой и пошла прочь, забыв о книге.

— Грета! — Хорхе догнал меня уже в коридоре. Вид у него был растрепанный и растерянный.

— Эм… — произнесла я. — Во-первых, не могли бы вы не заниматься этим в Секретной библиотеке? — наконец, сформулировала я. — Потому что там слишком большое скопление темной магии, если вдруг родится ребенок, это плохо повлияет на его способности, — сказала я. Лицо Хорхе вытянулось, а Том, который стоял рядом с таким же озадаченным, как, наверное, у меня, лицом, сполз по стеночке, рыдая от смеха. — Во-вторых, не могли бы вы прятаться лучше? Чтобы вас не увидел Драко, — стараясь не обращать внимания на истерику Тома, сказала я и добавила: — И Сириус.

Хорхе хотел что-то сказать, но тут в коридоре появилась Нарцисса.

— Леди Малфой, — кивнула я ей. Она покраснела.

— Леди Блэк.

Я открыла рот. Закрыла.

— Кричер.

Кричер доставил меня в коридор Хога недалеко от гостиной Слизерина.

Я погипнотизировала взглядом стену и зашагала к гостиной.

«А ты чего ржешь?» — спросила я Тома, который все еще улыбался.

— Твой муж спит с твоей тетей, которая вдвое его старше. А ты беспокоишься о магическом потенциале их детей и спокойствии кузена. Какая нелепость!

Точно. Нелепость.

***

— Ты знаешь, что Гермиона встречается с Крамом?! — не унимался Драко, сообщая эту новость в четвертый раз за вечер. Я об этом знала еще с девятого января, когда точно такую же истерику повидала в исполнении Тома. — Она что, для этого осталась в школе на каникулы?! Из-за Крама?! Вот только недавно жаловалась, что Седрик мешает учебе — а Крам будто нет?!

После новости о Хорхе и Нарциссе роман Гермионы с дурмстрангской звездой квиддича не казался такой уж сенсацией.

***

Я ввалилась в класс, бодро помахивая бутылью.

— Что бы вы ни придумали для занятия, у меня есть идея лучше! — с порога заявила я.

Снейп прищурил глаза и подозрительно уставился на бутыль.

— Что это, Блэк?

— Кровь Венгерской хвостороги, — я поставила бутыль на стол и начала доставать другие ингредиенты: чешую с ноздрей, жилы из пяток, кусок когтя с пальца задней ноги, глаз…

— Откуда это у вас?!

— Я выкупила труп дракона, — довольно сообщила я.

— Вы — что?! Я думал, ваш скользкий адвокат выиграл для вас моральный ущерб в целое состояние.

— Мы полюбовно сговорились, я отказалась от морального ущерба и выкупила тело по бросовой цене. А что, где мне иначе достать целую хвосторогу? — я отмахнулась от его цепкого взгляда.

— И что вы с ней будете делать? Наймете таксидермиста и поставите чучело в саду?

Ну, положим, мясо я уже толкнула оптовику, которого посоветовал Бессмертный, из шкуры и костей придумаю что-нибудь особенное, а все остальное — это же целый склад ингредиентов!

— Лучше! — я порылась в рюкзаке и бухнула ему в руки рассыпающуюся книгу с закладкой, которую месяц назад сперла из корабельной библиотеки дурмстрангцев. Он открыл.

— Зелье Дьявольского Исцеления?!

Я с энтузиазмом кивнула.

— Блэк! Это темная магия! Вы знаете, что при изготовлении этого зелья требуется жертвоприношение?! — возмутился Снейп, но от меня не укрылось, с каким интересом он покосился на стол. Да-да, здесь были все самые редкие ингредиенты для рецепта.

— Зарежем курицу, — пожала я плечами. — Кричер потом ее в духовке запечет. Ну же, профессор. Вы до смерти хотите сварить это зелье!

— А вы до смерти хотите в Азкабан, Блэк, — прошипел Снейп. — Мы не можем варить это зелье… в школе!

Мои губы расплылись в улыбке.

Кажется, Снейп попался.

***

— Итак, я в святая святых великого и ужасного алхимика, — торжественным голосом произнесла я, когда Снейп отпер дверь.

— Что вы несете, — недовольно проворчал он, впуская меня внутрь.

Я была права. В противоположность убогой жилой части дома, лаборатория была оборудована по последнему слову магической науки. Котлы минимум дюжины видов и размеров, полки, заваленные ингредиентами, целый шкаф готовых зелий, холодильник со скоропортящимися веществами. Ка-ак интересно.

— Не трогайте, — остерег Снейп, когда я хотела рассмотреть поближе нечто, очень похожее на засушенную голову эльфа — типа тех, которые Кричер хранил в подвале, не сумев с ними расстаться во время ремонта.

Я отдернула руку и подошла к столу, снимая с плеча рюкзак. Ухмыльнулась.

— Не волнуйтесь, профессор. Если что, я знаю, как сбежать из Азкабана.

***

Я умоталась. Я простояла над котлом больше трех часов, помешивая чертово зелье. «А теперь, Блэк, по правой, скорость — один круг в две секунды. Пятьдесят раз». Пятьдесят раз!

У меня рука отсохла. У меня спина отваливалась. Будь проклята эта хвосторога, библиотека дурмстрангцев и моя треклятая страсть ко всему запретному! И ладно я, но Снейп-то куда?! Какого черта он согласился?!

— Достаточно.

Снейп высыпал в зелье какой-то порошок, который он толок последние минут десять, и я со стоном прислонилась к стене. Я даже не хотела знать, что там был за порошок.

Снейп зачаровал деревянную ложку, и та принялась равномерно мешать зелье безо всякого человеческого вмешательства.

Какого черта?! Хотела спросить я, но вместо этого издала невнятный вопль.

— Что вы пищите, Блэк? Если бы не прогуливали мои уроки, то знали бы, что до момента добавления порошка из ключицы единорога нельзя колдовать рядом с таким зельем.

И почему мне кажется, что он врет?

Сил лезть в книги и проверять не было, и я махнула рукой.

— Хотите чая? — посмеиваясь над моим несчастным видом, спросил Снейп.

— А печеньки у вас есть?

— Есть, — Снейп дернул уголком рта.

— Овсяные?

— Обычные.

Я со вздохом отлепилась от стены.

— Ладно, сойдут и обычные.

***

Шел четвертый день приготовления дьвольского зелья. Оно требовало к себе гиперповышенного внимания, и мы торчали в лаборатории сутками.

— Никакой личной жизни, — жаловалась я Снейпу, расплывшись по столу его кухни около полуночи. — С этим зельем у меня никакой личной жизни!

— А что вы хотели, Блэк. В жизни каждого человека рано или поздно наступает момент, когда приходится выбирать между личной жизнью и наукой, — своим самым язвительным тоном сказал Снейп.

— Где-то я уже это слышала, — я прищурилась, глядя в его невозмутимое лицо. — Вы подслушивали мои разговоры?!

Снейп приподнял бровь.

— Вас цитировал Драко.

Вот как.

— Не унывайте. Еще два дня, и первый этап приготовления закончен. Следующий настанет через три полнолуния.

— Это в марте что ли? — попыталась прикинуть я, размазывая по столу мокрые от чая крошки овсяного печенья.

— В начале апреля.

Какое облегчение.

***

Я нашла ответ.

Библиотека Дурмстрангского корабля была не такой обширной, как библиотека Хога. Еще бы — основная-то часть осталась в Болгарии. Но она была полна редких древних трудов. Темных трудов.

И среди них книга о путешествиях сквозь Бездну.

Конечно, язык в ней был — не пером описать, я половину старинных витиеватостей вообще не могла расшифровать. И написана-то она была скорее в художественном жанре. Но она содержала ответ, как избежать временных провалов. Она описывала, как ходить уже проторенными Темными тропами. Потому что временные разрывы были вызваны созданием новых путей, и если Том сможет найти нужные тропы… наши возможности будут безграничны!

Мне не терпелось поскорее пробраться к Арке смерти и опробовать новое знание. Пока даже без кражи — рванем в путешествие прямо из Министерства. Но только вчера мы со Снейпом закончили первый этап приготовлениия дьявольского зелья, и завтра я обещала Муромцу свидание. Черт. Прав был Том. Эти отношения жутко мешают заниматься по-настоящему интересными делами.


	89. Куда приводят мечты

Мне снилось, что я… не встретила Арка в пять лет. Я жила в чулане до одиннадцати, угнетаемая Дурслями и Дадли, ходила в обносках и не подозревала, кто я и что я. И боготворила Дамблдора, который прилетел в голубом вертолете и забрал в волшебное место — Хогвартс.

Мне снилось, что я так никогда и не узнала, что я — Блэк, а не Поттер. Что Сириус умер, едва сбежав из Азкабана.

Мне снилось, что я мотаюсь по Англии, уничтожая один за другим хоркруксы. Что мои верные помощники — Гермиона, что в принципе и понятно, и Рон Уизли (?!).

Мне снилось, что помогает нам Снейп, которого потом загрызает змея Волдеморта, и который сообщает, что для победы я должна умереть.

Мне снилось, что я иду и героически умираю.

Я проснулась в холодном поту и долго не могла отдышаться. Съела с полдюжины шоколадных лягушек и отправилась бродить по замку.

Такой фигни мне еще никогда не снилось.

***

Я думала найти Пивза, но последнее время я почему-то встречала его очень редко. Нашла Филча. Тот сделал вид, что у него срочные дела, и уковылял в противоположную сторону. Через пару минут я наткнулась на Снейпа. Так и думала, что Филч побежит ему ябедничать.

— Почему вы не в спальне? — Снейп взял меня за локоть и повел в подземелья.

— Кошмары, — я отобрала локоть и потопала рядом.

— Темного Лорда? — после паузы спросил Снейп.

— Свои собственные. Ничего особенного, какой-то иррациональный бред.

— Волнуетесь перед следующим испытанием? Надеюсь, на этот раз никаких убийств или темных патронусов?

Я поморщилась и ничего не ответила.

— Вам так и не удалось вызвать светлого патронуса? — спросил Снейп.

— Только облако. Не могу подобрать достаточно счастливого воспоминания.

— Я бы не назвал вас несчастной, — заметил Снейп.

Я пожала плечами.

— Я не несчастна, — я скосила на него глаза. — А как вам удается вызывать вашу лань?

— Что значит, как? Полагаете, у меня нет счастливых воспоминаний? — Снейп изогнул бровь.

Наверное, это было немного нетактично, и я переменила тему:

— Почему, кстати, лань? Я думала, форма патронуса отражает характер волшебника. А про вас я бы никогда не подумала, что вашим патронусом может быть лань.

Снейп нахмурился и сосредоточенно уставился вперед.

— Мы пришли, Блэк, — сказал он, когда мы свернули за угол и остановились перед входом в гостиную Слизерина. Чувак на портрете при виде меня поджал губы, и рама отодвинулась безо всякого пароля.

Он так и не ответит? Что за странные странности? Невинный вроде бы вопрос.

— Так почему лань, профессор? — мне теперь в самом деле стало интересно.

— Не знаю, Блэк, — процедил Снейп.

За спиной кто-то фыркнул.

— Иногда ты так туго соображаешь, — сказал Том. — Помнишь воспоминания Сириуса? Там, где Лили творит чары патронуса?

Ну, и?

Я моргнула.

Не может быть.

После стольких лет?!

Все это время?!

— Вы знаете, — медленно проговорила я, ковыряя позолоту на раме. Черт. Дура. — И я, в общем-то, тоже догадалась.

Я резко развернулась и влетела в гостиную.

Черт.

***

Я ждала Муромца в коридоре.

— Чего хотел Сириус? — без особого интереса спросила я, потому что и так догадывалась.

— Сказал, что если я тебя хоть пальцем трону, он засунет мою голову в мою же… кхм.

— Ты так не изогнешься.

— Я ему об этом же сказал.

Я вздохнула, принимая его руку.

— Ты не в настроении? — спросил он, когда я ничего не ответила на его историю о том, как Каркаров вчера ловил Криви по всему кораблю. Если честно, я вообще пропустила момент, когда эта история кончилась.

— Голова болит, просто капец, — почти не соврала я, потому что после бессонной ночи, в которую я перечитывала книгу о путешествиях по Бездне, она и вправду болела. Потом Кричер принес мне зелье, и вроде как боль прошла. Но вот муть на душе осталась.

Я ведь даже не понимала, чем меня так задел вчерашний разговор. Я знала, что Снейп когда-то был влюблен в Лили. Почему меня так покоробило, что он любит ее до сих пор? Одну женщину всю жизнь. Он не забыл ее даже после ее смерти. Никто не смог вытеснить ее из его сердца.

И уже, наверное, не сможет.

— Что с тобой? — Муромец внимательно смотрел на меня и не верил отговоркам.

Что со мной? Хороший вопрос.

***

Я отмазалась-таки от романтической прогулки под луной. Заглянула к Сэму с Артуром, спросила у последнего формального разрешения нанять близнецов рекламными агентами и по совместительству менеджерами по продажам авто. Формального потому, что они уже получили аванс и вовсю работали над рекламной кампанией. Покаталась по ангару на выставочном образце. Мы наметили дату презентации на день всех влюбленных и накидали список периодики, где со следующей недели хотели разместить рекламу.

По-хорошему мне бы вернуться в школу. Но ноги, а точнее, эльфийская магия, упрямо несли в другую сторону.

Надо сказать, что охранялось Министерство из рук вон плохо. А для человека, наизусть выучившего план здания с отметками о ловушках и охранных чарах, попасть в нужное помещение было раз плюнуть.

Ну, я и плюнула. Плюнула на возмущение Тома и спустя полчаса уже стояла перед развевающейся тряпицей.

«Готов?»

— Если ничего не выйдет, мы пропустим презентацию. А то и второе испытание, — предостерег меня Том. — И это в лучшем случае — если не сгинем навеки во Тьме.

Я криво улыбнулась и сделала шаг вперед.

***

Они и вправду были. Проторенные тропы. Я их не видела — Том видел. Они светились в непроглядной Тьме неярким лунным светом. Самым сложным было найти первую. А потом у нас захватило дух. Мы стояли в самом центре паутины. Тропы сплетались, устремляясь к вратам.

— Я чувствую их, — прошептал Том, в зрачках которого отражалось это великолепие. — Я чувствую, куда ведет каждая.

Мне пришлось пару раз вдохнуть и выдохнуть, чтобы справиться с ликованием, распиравшим грудь. Потому что вокруг закружили тени, алчущие моей души. Их, как дементоров, притягивали сильные эмоции.

— Куда сначала? — в нетерпеливом возбуждении повернулся ко мне Том.

Ну, вот. А выпендривался.

***

— Я перестроил Нурменгард, — сказал Гелла, накладывая мне оладушек и щедро поливая их малиновым вареньем. — Теперь в оковах нельзя колдовать. Причем они даже не из адаманта — думаю подать заявку на премию Мерлина. Стоило сбежать из собственной тюрьмы, чтобы узнать ее слабые стороны.

— Когда только успел? — спросила я, уплетая оладушки. За сутки, проведенные в ловушке, я чуть не озверела от голода.

Он хмыкнул и подлил мне молока.

— Ловушка у тебя по принципу Нурменгарда сделана? — спросила я спустя пару минут, отодвигая от себя тарелку. — Что за ужасная вещь, скажи мне? Даже Том не смог выйти за ее пределы.

Вчера из всех возможных Врат я, конечно, выбрала те, что были ближе к Гриндевальду. Этот подлый Темный Лорд и словом не обмолвился, что Врата находятся точнехонько в подвале его Школы. И что окружены они зверской по своей сути ловушкой. Обведенный будто бы мелом круг не давал ни выйти за его пределы, ни войти во Врата. Я вообще ничего не могла сделать, пока Гриндевальд не явился с золотым ключом на шее и меня не выпустил.

— Ловушка здесь была, — поморщился Гелла. — Неудобная штука. Ее создатель, скорее всего, был охотником за диковинками — потому что она запирает вылезших из Врат тварей и не дает им вернуться. Знаешь, сколько странных созданий мне приходится выпроваживать через соседние Врата за неделю? А Врата эти знаешь, где находятся?! У Бессмертного в замке.

Не близко.

— А Бессмертный такой проблемой не страдает?

— Он вообще ничем, кроме драконов, не страдает. У него все в точности до наоборот — из Врат никто не лезет, в них можно только входить.

Я почесала шрам.

— Странно. А вы не думали, что дело не в ловушках? Что ваши Врата — односторонние?

— Понятия не имею, выяснять не собираюсь и тебе не советую.

После оладушек меня немного разморило, я вытянула ноги и зевнула.

— А в замке не завалялось схемы твоей ловушки?

Гелла сделал оскорбленный вид.

— Перед тобой создатель Нурменгарда! Больше меня о ловушках знает только Дэвид Копперфильд.

Я расплылась в улыбке.

Надо бы из него еще про создание кольца-портала вытрясти. Неплохо бы такое заиметь до домика Мерлина.

***

Первый эксперимент с проторенными Темными тропами можно было считаться почти успешным. Почти — потому что таскались по Бездне мы неделю.

Опасаясь промотать еще целую неделю жизни и пропустить что-нибудь очень важное, я погостила у Гриндевальда еще денек и купила билет на самолет.

Тем более, Гелла сам торопился меня выпроводить — у него был бурный конфликт с неформальной верхушкой местного магического сообщества. Не всем нравилась самодеятельность Темных Лордов на чужой территории.


	90. О приворотных зельях

— Ты могла предупредить, что исчезнешь почти на две недели?! — возмущался Сириус. — Чтобы я хотя бы знал, что ты жива?!

Я делала виноватые глаза и косилась на Риту. Рита мягко улыбалась и витала где-то в облаках.

— Я не знала, что меня не будет так долго.

И я вообще поначалу никуда не собиралась.

— Вот этого я и боюсь! — всплеснул руками Сириус. — Что однажды ты вот так пропадешь… и не вернешься! А я даже не буду знать, где тебе искать!

Ну, положим, он бы и так меня не нашел.

Сириус еще немного меня повоспитывал, я выпила две кружки чая и засобиралась.

Кто там еще меня сегодня не отругал за исчезновение?

Кажется, пора идти на корабль. На свидание.

Я тяжело вздохнула и пригладила челку, стоявшую дыбом после заклятия Экстренной Сушки Волос. После долгого перелета и быстрого душа хотелось бы поспать, а потом — поэкспериментировать со схемами и рисунками, которыми меня снабдил Гелла. Но что делать. Трудна жизнь подростка.

***

Во-первых, пока меня не было, ко мне в гости заглядывала министерская комиссия из Отдела по делам несовершеннолетних волшебников.

Во-вторых, нашелся Легранд.

— Объясните мне, Блэк, как студент Шармбатона оказался в центре Кардифа без волшебной палочки и малейшего соображения, как он туда попал? — Снейп упер руки в стол, статуей возвышаясь надо мной.

— Почему вы спрашиваете у меня?! — возмутилась я, расковыривая свою же надпись «Блэк» на его столе. — Спросите у него, какие черти понесли его в Кардиф, да еще и в маггловский район.

— Потому что только вам такое могло прийти в голову! Вы понимаете, что это международный скандал?!

— Вы ничего не докажете, — недружелюбно огрызнулась я.

— Его искали неделю!

— Какой беспомощный малыш, — фыркнула я.

Снейп сел, не сводя с меня грозного взгляда.

— Он чистокровный маг из другой страны. Он понятия не имеет о жизни магглов. У него не было палочки. Он плохо знает язык, в конце концов! Ваши шутки, Блэк, становятся все злее.

Я насупилась.

— Когда мне было двенадцать, я тоже оказалась в чужой стране без палочки. При этом меня ежеминутно хотели убить. И съесть. А тут — всего лишь прогулка по маггловскому Кардифу. Чистокровным снобам полезно. Пусть учат Маггловедение.

— Вы тоже чистокровная, — заметил Снейп.

— Я выросла среди магглов. Их мир мне ближе. Их мозги не обросли жиром только потому, что кучу проблем можно решить взмахом палочки. В то время как волшебный мир — отупевшее общество лентяев, застрявших в средневековье.

— Не уходите от темы. Что вам сделал Легранд? — просверлив меня взглядом, спросил Снейп.

— Что мне сделал Легранд… — проворчала я и подняла с пола бездонный рюкзак. Порылась и бросила ему на стол коробку конфет в форме сердечек.

— И что это? — Снейп изогнул бровь.

— Откройте.

Он с подозрением покосился на меня и снял крышку. Внимательно изучил конфеты. Понюхал.

— Амортенция? — удивился он. Я кивнула. — Бросьте, Блэк. От вас шарахается вся школа. Кому могло прийти в голову…

— Возможно, он прислал их до первого испытания, — нетерпеливо перебила я. — Я не знаю, у меня их целая гора, этих сладостей. И иногда их подъедает Малфой. Что бы вы сказали, если бы ваш крестник стал бегать за Леграндом?

— Вы определили зелье по запаху? — спросил Снейп, закрывая коробку.

— Ну, — буркнула я. Вообще-то, не определила. Том поймал меня на полпути к Карете, взял под Империус и заставил выпить противоядие.

— А как догадались, что это Легранд?

— Экспериментальным путем.

— И для этого съели целых две конфеты? — не поверил Снейп.

— Одну положила в карман этого недоумка. Он не упоминал об этом?

Снейп долго сверлил меня взглядом.

— Мстительность — не самое лучшее ваше качество.

— Но и не самое худшее.

— Только за этот учебный год вы натворили дел на десять лет Азкабана. Оскорбления, похищения, запрещенные чары…

— Косметические в основном, — вставила я.

— Запрещенные косметические чары, — уточнил Снейп. — А что насчет случая, когда вы превратили шестикурсника с Райвенкло в парту?

МакГонагалл могла бы и автомат поставить. А вместо этого вызвала на очередной педсовет.

— И это уже не говоря о драконе, — добавил Снейп. — Блэк, вами интересуется Отдел по делам несовершеннолетних волшебников, — сообщил Снейп.

Я пожала плечами. А я интересуюсь темным прошлым главы этого отдела. И даже наняла для этих целей завсегдатая «Клыка Василиска» Наземникуса Флетчера. На примере Барти Крауча-старшего я вдруг прониклась прелестями шантажа.

— Что вы молчите, Блэк?

— Мы с ними разминулись, — нехотя произнесла я.

Потому что в то время как комиссия спешила в Хог ко мне, я спешила в Министерство к Арке Смерти.

— Что вы говорите, — ядовито сказал Снейп.

— Министерство реагирует крайне неоперативно. Я ожидала их в конце ноября, а они только сейчас опомнились. У меня свои дела, не могу же я сидеть и ждать, когда им придет в голову со мной побеседовать.

— Я бы настоятельно рекомендовал дождаться их следующего визита, — Снейп смерил меня тяжелым взглядом. Немного встревоженным, как мне показалось. — И о вашем отсутствии я бы тоже хотел поговорить. Где вы были?

— Где была, там уже нет, — грубо ответила я.

— Блэк, — Снейп опасно сощурил глаза.

Я выдохнула сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Гриндевальд уехал, замок оставил. Хожу, мандрагоры поливаю, фестралов кормлю.

— Прекратите паясничать! — взорвался-таки Снейп. — Отвечайте, где вы опять пропадали?! Дома вас не было, на арене — тоже! Никто из ваших друзей не знает, куда вы делись.

Я закатила глаза.

— О, прекратите уже искать меня на арене.

— Как только прекращу — вы незамедлительно туда вернетесь! — рявкнул Снейп и желчно добавил: — Я так понимаю, у вас там полно приятелей? Ваш друг-вампир интересовался, когда вы заглянете в гости.

Детский сад какой-то.

— Вот видите, профессор, у вампира меня тоже не было. Еще немного, и методом исключения вы вычислите, где я проводила время.

Снейп выжигал во мне дыру гневным взглядом. Я хмуро отдирала щепку от его стола.

— Что с вами опять происходит? Вы без предупреждения пропадаете на десять дней. По возвращении хамите и огрызаетесь. В чем дело, Блэк?

— В патронусе, — выпалила я прежде, чем сработал здравый смысл.

Черт.

Я с шумом отодвинула стул, схватила рюкзак и помчалась к выходу.

— Стоять!

От его резкого окрика я чуть не упала. Обернулась.

Снейп стоял позади своего стола, хмурое лицо расцветили розовые пятна.

— Объясните.

Что-то такое было в его глазах, что мне захотелось немедленно убежать.

— Ничего я не буду вам объяснять!

Я развернулась и вылетела вон.

Вот кто меня постоянно за язык-то тянет?!


	91. Избавиться от Блэк

Пока я шаталась по Бездне и темномагической школе Гриндевальда, сами собой творились дела относительно нашего с Сэмом и Артуром маленького бизнеса.

Во-первых, рекламная кампания, которую организовали близнецы, произвела фурор в волшебном мире Британии. Газеты были забиты бросающейся в глаза рекламой, иногда — в стихах авторства братьев Уизли. Скитер написала неплохую статью, агитирующую спрятать метлы в сарай и пересесть на автомобили. Косой переулок пестрел афишами авто с Хорхе и другими «Гиппогрифами», а также Крамом и — если мне не померещилось — даже Дамблдором.

Во-вторых, Люциус Малфой вдруг активизировался, вспомнил о своем страстном желании испортить мне жизнь и подкупил парочку чиновников в Министерстве. Закон о запрете на зачаровывание маггловских автомобилей едва не вернули назад, если бы не Барти Крауч, который весьма ответственно подошел к нашей сделке. Не знаю, как Люциус понял, что колдомобили, как назвал их Артур, — отчасти мое детище. Наверное, вычисли по Хорхе, который до момента совершеннолетия владел моей и Сэма долей.

***

— Ты собираешься прогулять Зельеварение, — констатировал Драко, появляясь в гостиной причесанный и в мантии и оглядывая меня с головы до ног. Я, напротив, была лохматой и в пледе. Драко заметил гору мандариновой кожуры на полу возле кресла и уничижающе приподнял бровь. Я подумала, что в этот момент он удивительно похож на Люциуса. — Что за очередная драма? Переживаешь из-за вчерашнего?

Вчера был день Святого Валентина. Он же — презентация колдомобиля.

Огромный ангар, который мы сняли для этих целей на окраине Лондона, был забит до отказа. Сэм и Артур блистали и светились от счастья. Хорхе устало засыпал в баре — учеба, младенчик и беспрерывное… общение с Нарциссой отнимали все силы.

Колдомобиль ездил, втискивался в узкие щели, парил и даже плавал, чем приводил окружающих в восторг. Особенно средневеково-ориентированные личности норовили потыкать пальцем в невиданную диковинку.

На середине презентации наемники Люциуса Малфоя попытались устроить террористический акт и взорвать образец, но их жалкие темномагические чары поглотила особая обшивка, созданная по инициативе Артура по принципу колдобронежилета. Зрители решили, что этот маневр — наша задумка, и это привело в еще больший экстаз. Головорезы, которых я наняла в «Клыке», тихо вывели нарушителей на задний двор и вежливо объяснили, что так делать нельзя. И заодно выяснили имя нанимателя.

После чего я хотела было поговорить с Люциусом, который тоже приперся на мероприятие, хоть его никто и не звал. Дело могло плавно перерасти в драку и скандал, если бы не вампир Дориан. Он спалил, как я набираю народ в «Клыке» и тоже пришел посмотреть на движуху. И на меня, как едко заметил Том.

Дориан появился рядом со мной как раз в тот момент, когда я подошла к Люциусу. Он клыкасто улыбнулся и протянул ему руку с фамильным перстнем. Люциус побледнел, руку пожал и сбежал раньше, чем я успела сказать хоть слово.

— У него есть жена, Нарцисса, кажется, — пояснил вампир на мой возмущенный взгляд и фамильярно меня приобнял. — Как-то раз мы с дамой ужинали, а колдунишка хотел этому помешать.

Я обвела взглядом помещение. Нарциссы не было, к счастью.

— Приятного вечера, Дори, — я скинула его руки, потому что к нам опять спешила Скитер. — Общайся, развлекайся, пей шампанское. Крови в этот раз нет, к сожалению.

— Жду тебя в гости! — крикнул он мне в спину.

Неплохо, в общем, прошла презентация.

— Нет, — нехотя ответила я Драко, вынырнув из воспоминаний.

— Что тогда? — он уселся в кресло напротив и поглядел на дорогие маггловские часы на запястье, которые я подарила ему на день рождения.

— Погода — отвратительная, Снейп — отвратительный. Не собираюсь я никуда идти, у меня еще мандарины не все съедены, — я высунула ногу из-под пледа и пнула гигантский кулек, который принес по моему заказу Кричер в шесть утра. Из него выкатились три мандаринины, и две пятикурсницы чуть не упали, наступив на них. Я краем уха уловила их бурчание, в котором явственно прослушивались слова «опять», «эта» и «Блэк», и поморщилась. — Иди уже, на завтрак опоздаешь.

Малфой закатил глаза.

— Ты опять поругалась со Снейпом.

— Я бы это так не назвала, — я демонстративно открыла книгу и спряталась за ней.

Драко похмыкал, но приставать не стал. Ушел.

А я дождалась, пока гостиная опустеет, и отложила книгу.

Вчера вечером Том показал-таки, что обсуждали Дамблдор, МакГонагалл и Снейп на следующий день после моего возвращения.

Я потерла виски, вызывая в памяти чужое воспоминание.

***

— Переведите ее с моего факультета.

В кабинете их было трое. Том, как обычно, занял наблюдательный пост у окна.

Дамблдор невозмутимо хлебал чай. МакГонагалл это заявление повергло в замешательство.

— Но Северус… Просить об этом — значит полностью расписаться в собственном педагогическом бессилии.

Снейп недружелюбно покосился на нее.

— Я расписываюсь, — сказал он и перевел взгляд на Дамблдора. — В своем бессилии. Или вы переводите Блэк на другой факультет, или я ухожу.

— Но что она сделала? — воскликнула МакГонагалл, переводя взгляд с Дамблдора на Снейпа и обратно.

— Спросите, чего она еще не сделала! — прошипел Снейп.

МакГонагалл поджала губы.

— И все же некорректно ставить вопрос вот так. Когда вы соглашались на деканство, вы понимали, что придется иметь дело с проблемными учениками.

— Проблемный ученик — это Лонгботтом! А Блэк — дьявол во плоти!

Они не видели, но мне было прекрасно заметно, что Дамблдор похохатывает, спрятав бороду за чашкой.

— В Хогвартсе не принято переводить учеников между факультетами, — недружелюбно отозвалась МакГонагалл, даже не став спорить с определением Снейпа. Было в этом что-то и обидное, блин.

— Давайте спросим у Шляпы, — мягко сказал Дамблдор, прекратив ржать. Он звякнул чашкой о блюдце и повернулся к шкафу. — Уважаемая Шляпа, ответьте нам. Не могли бы вы провести церемонию перераспределения для мисс Гертруды Блэк?

Шляпа лежала неподвижно и усиленно прикидывалась мертвой. Дамблдор повторил свой вопрос снова.

— Очевидно, что ее ответ — нет, — сделал вывод хитрый старикашка. Снейп бросил на него острый неприязненный взгляд, а МакГонагалл украдкой закатила глаза. — Но в качестве другого варианта мы можем спросить мнение самой Греты, Северус. Если она изъявит желание перевестись, скажем, на Гриффиндор, где учатся многие ее друзья, то, думаю, мы можем сделать исключение.

Выражение лица МакГонагалл в этот момент было просто неописуемым.

— Это неприемлемо! — подпрыгнула она на стуле.

— Почему это, Минерва? — едко спросил Снейп. — Боитесь, что ваших педагогических навыков не хватит, чтобы справиться с Блэк?

МакГонагалл сверкнула глазами и хотела что-то ответить, но вмешался Дамблдор.

— Давайте не будем ссориться, друзья! Я все же настаиваю на том, чтобы предложить девочке выбор. Северус, ты, как декан, должен спросить ее мнения. Как только мы получим ответ, обсудим его на педсовете.

***

Сегодня был первый урок Зельеварения после моего путешествия. И я всерьез опасалась, что он оставит меня после него, чтобы сделать это грандиозное предложение века.

Черт-те что вообще.


	92. Следуй за мечтой

Я пыталась выкинуть из головы то, что мне скоро предложат покинуть Слизерин, и потому пропустила половину вступительной речи Сириуса. Который, судя по всему, жутко нервничал.

Вчера после презентации, когда мы сидели на кухни Блэк-мэнора узкой семейной компанией, Рита сообщила, что ждет ребенка. Кричер зарыдал в голос от счастья, у меня отлегло от сердца, что ответственность за продолжение рода больше не на мне, а Сириус, как обычно в такие моменты, сперва скакал по кухне, как горный козел, а потом попал фейерверком в злополучную трубу и поджег шкаф с кастрюлями.

Сегодня он, видимо, проникся важностью момента, провел некоторые причинно-следственные связи между событиями, и решил поговорить со мной о сексе.

— Ты уже взрослая и интересуешься мальчиками… — мялся Сириус. — Мальчиками, которые тебя намного старше…

— Это урок полового воспитания? — уточнила я на всякий случай.

Сириус смутился еще больше и перелил через край кружки чай.

— Четырнадцать — это такой возраст… когда мальчикам уже можно… а девочкам еще нет! — выдал он потрясающую мысль.

Я хотела пошутить по поводу равенства полов, но глядя на его несчастное лицо, передумала.

— Полностью с тобой согласна, — вместо этого сказала я.

Вся суть разговора свелась к тому, что мне ничего нельзя. Слышал бы его Кричер, который не далее как полтора месяца назад в качестве рождественского подарка вручил мне книгу о браке и материнстве.

***

Гелла дал убийственно сложные схемы своего кольца-портключа. Самым жутким, что вызывало дрожь даже у Криви, было взаимодействие кольца и антиаппарационных чар, коими были напичканы как замок Геллы, так и Хогвартс. Мы смотрели на все эти формулы и описания, и волосы на затылке вставали дыбом.

На домике Мерлина не было антиаппарационных чар. Просто каждый, кроме хозяина, кто хотел туда переместиться, в лучшем случае оказывался на другом конце Британии. В худшем — расщеплялся нафиг. При создании моего портключа надо было учитывать эти особенности.

Мы два дня корпели над копиями записей Гриндевальда-старшего, окончательно отчаялись, и я написала длиннющее письмо Шноберту с уточняющими вопросами.

Наши совы разминулись. Не успела я его отправить, как мне пришло пухлое письмо от него — он закончил разработку схемы телепортации портала.

Я внимательно читала, и с каждым листом нетерпеливое возбуждение наполняло каждую клеточку моего тела.

Все отошло на второй план — возможный перевод со Слизерина, второе испытание, первая удачная продажа колдомобиля…

Моя мечта о похищении Арки Смерти грозила воплотиться в жизнь, и все остальное не имело значения.

***

— Блэк! — резкий окрик заставил прибавить шагу. Подумать только — заскочила в школу всего на минуту, чтобы предупредить Сириуса о неопределенно долгом отсутствии, и наткнулась на Снейпа.

— Мне некогда, — я резко вошла в поворот и почти вызвала Кричера, когда он меня догнал.

— Вы что опять устраиваете?! — он схватил меня за плечо, заставив остановиться. — Почему вы прогуливаете занятия?!

— У меня дела, — я сбросила его руку. — Мне некогда с вами разговаривать.

— А придется! — Снейп опасно сверкнул глазами.

Я раздраженно тряхнула головой.

— Думаете, я не знаю, что вы мне хотите сказать? Я не переведусь со Слизерина, ясно вам?!

— Откуда вы…

— На днях приходила МакГонагалл, вся в слезах. Умоляла не переводиться на ее факультет. Обещала подарить меч Гриффиндора и ночной колпак директора в качестве взятки, — сочинила я.

Он вытаращил глаза.

— Как только в вашу голову приходит такая чушь?!

Как-как. Некогда мне выдумывать более правдоподобные вещи. Луна в пике, надо торопиться.

Я бросила взгляд на точные военные часы — подарок Блинчика, — и хлопнула в ладоши.

— До скорого, профессор.

***

Я приклеила последнюю динамитную шашку к стене зала и протянула провод до центра. Встала рядом с Аркой.

На самом деле, создать портключ до домика Мерлина было не так сложно, если не заморачиваться с обходом антиаппарационных чар других мест. Сложнее — зачаровать взрывчатку так, чтобы портключ срабатывал в самый начальный момент взрыва. Я здорово намучилась, немного обгорела и узнала дофига информации о взрывчатых веществах, прежде чем сумела добиться нужного эффекта.

На мне был колдобронежилет, защитный амулет Калии-королевы нагов и маска-респиратор.

В руках — детонатор.

Если хоть один заряд лажанет, мне конец.

Том прошелся по кругу, сканируя портключи. Напоследок неодобрительно посопел и ушел в другую комнату. Предположительно, в зал предсказаний. Или хроноворотов. Хорошо, что я успела загодя стащить парочку. Ох, чую, разлетится тут все к чертовой бабушке.

Почему-то все это напоминало мне запуск ракеты. Сначала будет жуткий грохот, вой, огонь и разрушение, а потом она взлетит. Или взорвется.

Я выдохнула. Вдохнула.

Поехали!

***

Я не сразу поняла, что пережила это путешествие.

Несмотря на плотные магические затычки, в ушах звенело. Бронежилет дымился. Амулет Калии треснул. Маска куда-то исчезла.

Я хотела вскочить и посмотреть, цела ли Арка, но сумела только приподнять голову.

Арка, трепеща на ветру грязной тряпицей, возвышалась посреди огорода. Плетеные изгороди даже не обуглились.

Черт, совсем немного промазала мимо сарая.

Счастливо улыбнувшись, я откинулась на мокром февральском снегу.

***

Она не сломалась! Она работала!

Ю-у-ху!

Я молодец! Я гений! Я супер-крута!

Гелла, к которому я в качестве эксперимента прилетела сквозь Бездну с этой вестью, моего восторга не разделял. Назвал дурочкой, напоил горячим молоком с медом и отправил назад. Самолетом.

***

Я настолько увлеклась похищением Арки Смерти, что чуть не пропустила день второго испытания. Тем временем, в Хоге только его и обсуждали. Ну, и взрыв в Министерстве, после которого обвалилось два подземных этажа. К счастью, обошлось без жертв, если не считать двух дюжин больных бешенством докси, которых исследовали в лаборатории над залой с Аркой.

***

— Это же не ты взорвала Министерство Магии?! — с надрывом спросил Сириус этим же днем после обеда, ровно к которому я вернулась в школу.

— Что ты, Сириус, конечно, нет! — я сделала круглые глаза. Не я, а дюжина снарядов по периметру зала. Главное правильно перефразировать, и любую ложь можно толкнуть даже под веритасерумом. Том научил.

Не знаю, поверил он или нет. Но если и не поверил, не стал докапываться. Правильно, пусть побережет нервы для второго ребенка. Если я хоть немного разбираюсь в вопросах наследования, тот тоже вырастет тем еще шустриком.

— Завтра второе испытание. Волнуешься?

Я пожала плечами. Подводное сафари. Точнее, будет таковым, если мне не удастся договориться с русалками.

— Грета, ради Мерлина… — взмолился Сириус.

— Да ладно тебе, Сириус. Никого я не буду убивать. Что ты, в самом деле.

Что я, монстр какой.

***

У Снейпа, очевидно, было именно такое мнение.

— Блэк, завтра ваше второе испытание. Вы же понимаете, что русалки — разумные существа? — спросил он, когда при всех вытащил из гостиной Гриффиндора и увел в свой кабинет.

— У меня есть электрошокер и прорезиненный водолазный костюм, — сообщила я ему по секрету.

— Блэк! Если вы только вздумаете… — зашипел он.

— То что? — с вызовом спросила я.

— То вы не выплывете из этого озера, чертова вы девчонка! — рявкнул Снейп. — Знаете, сколько их там?!

Я пожала плечами. У меня есть кольцо Гриндевальда.

— Беспокоитесь обо мне? — я приподняла брови.

— О вас — нисколько! — сморщился Снейп.

— Вот и отстаньте! — раздраженно отмахнулась я и развернулась.

— Идиотка! Вам место в Гриффиндоре! — донеслось мне в спину.

Я хлопнула дверью.

Дурак!


	93. Испытания, в том числе и второе

В конце февраля в подземельях было особенно мерзко. Зимний холод еще никуда не делся, а весенняя сырость уже тут как тут. Стены коридоров были слегка влажными, что особенно хорошо чувствовалось, когда тебя к ним прижимали.

Муромец шептал мне в ухо какие-то непристойности на смутно знакомом языке, а я тоскливо думала, что хорошо бы сейчас посидеть у очага в домике Мерлина с «Прикладными основами ветвления Круциатуса» и чашкой имбирного чая, да примерить водолазный костюм.

Ноги отчаянно мерзли.

За углом послышались шаги. Я поморщилась, когда переусердствовала с заклятием супер-слуха, и чуть не оглохла от очередного страстного комплимента дурмстрангца. Шаги принадлежали Снейпу.

— Блэк! — после паузы рявкнул полный гнева голос. Я избавилась от чар обостренного слуха и оттолкнула Муромца.

— Профессор Снейп, — Муромец нисколько не смутился и даже отвесил шутливый поклон.

— Вы что себе позволяете?! — прошипел Снейп, опасно прищурив глаза. Его лицо пошло пятнами. — Почему вы здесь после отбоя, Муромец?! Вы хотите исключения?!

Муромец выдержал его взгляд.

— Я должен немедленно отвести вас к вашему директору! — заявил Снейп, упорно не глядя на меня.

Муромец ухмыльнулся.

— Я сам найду дорогу.

— Нахальный мальчишка! — сквозь зубы процедил Снейп, метая молнии из глаз. — Идите за мной!

Тот явно не собирался никуда за ним идти. Дело попахивало дракой, а это в мои планы никак не входило. Я предпочитала участвовать в драках, а не провоцировать их.

Я вклинилась между ними двумя.

— Отпустите Муромца, профессор, — сказала я, встречая его полный ярости взгляд.

— Вы, Блэк, идите в гостиную. С вами я поговорю позже.

Я скрестила руки на груди.

— Вы меня слышали?!

Я не двинулась с места.

— Идите в чертову гостиную! — Снейп в два шага подлетел ко мне и схватил меня за руку, чтобы убрать с дороги к дурмстрангцу.

— А ну, не трогайте ее! — Муромец выхватил палочку. Снейп среагировал мгновенно и наставил на него свою, продолжая одной рукой держать меня.

Кажется, ситуация выходит из-под контроля.

Экспеллиармус!

Палочка Муромца улетела в другой конец коридора. Он уставился на Снейпа, который не произнес ни слова.

Я дернулась, но пальцы мертвой хваткой сжимали мое запястье, наверняка оставляя синяки.

— Отпустите Муромца, — негромко сказала я, глядя прямо ему в глаза.

— Идите в гостиную, — в свою очередь процедил мне Снейп.

Здесь что, конкурс на упрямство?

Я принялась дергаться, наступила ему на ногу и двинула локтем в ребра.

Муромец бросился за своей палочкой. Вот они, чистокровные колдуны. И в голову не пришло, что можно подойти и дать в глаз.

— Да уймитесь вы, Блэк! — рявкнул Снейп, хватая меня обеими руками, но держа, тем не менее, на приличном расстоянии от себя. — Экспеллиармус! — в одной его руке было зажато мое запястье вместе с палочкой, и я в последнюю секунду скорректировала его движение, чтобы наверняка попасть в Муромца. — Проваливайте на корабль! — крикнул ему Снейп, когда понял, что без жертв ему с нами двумя не справиться.

Судя по пылающим глазам Муромца, он проваливать не собирался. Страстная настойчивость была именно тем, что мне в нем сразу понравилось. И тем, что мне сейчас очень мешало.

Империо!

Дурмстрангец развернулся, подобрал свою палочку и ушел.

Снейп потащил меня в кабинет.

***

Он бросил меня на стул.

— Что вы устроили?!

Я потерла запястье.

— Что я устроила?

Снейп долго сверлил меня взглядом. Я думала, он начнет про Муромца и мои угрозы по поводу завтрашнего испытания. Но он воспринимал ситуацию шире.

— Вы, Блэк, совсем обнаглели? То вы ломитесь ко мне в дом, пьете мой чай, то вновь съезжаете с катушек, начинаете меня ненавидеть — я даже не могу понять, за что, — и мстить. Вам когда-нибудь надоест надо мной издеваться?

Ха! Никогда!

— Я вам не мщу, — скривилась я. — У меня просто было свидание.

Я выдержала его долгий тяжелый взгляд.

— Хватит, — как-то тихо, и оттого страшно, сказал Снейп. — Уходите. И никогда не возвращайтесь.

Я осталась сидеть.

— Хорошо, давайте поговорим откровенно. Да, я специально притащила Муромца в подземелья. Да, я знала, что вы нас поймаете.

— И зачем вы это сделали? — хмуро спросил Снейп, когда я замолчала, думая, решусь я ему сказать, или нет.

— Затем, что я сформулировала, чем мне не нравится ваш патронус, — сказала я и проигнорировала его фырканье. — А тем, дорогой профессор, что означает он одно. То, что когда вы нянчились со мной на дополнительных занятиях — вы делали это ради Лили. Когда вы вытирали мне сопли после очередного косяка — вы снова делали это ради Лили. Когда выносили на руках из Запретного леса — вы опять делали это ради Лили. Вы любите во мне Лили. А не меня.

Я не знала, что он хотел ответить на это заявление. Я даже не видела его лица, всю речь произнеся своим найковским кроссовкам.

Закончив, я резко встала и, не глядя на него, ушла. Залезла на Запертую башню и, как дура, проревела битый час.

***

Единственные полчаса, которые мне удалось поспать этой ночью, были наполнены кошмарами. И это были не кошмары Тома — в этом сне я приносила в жертву гигантскую двухметровую докси, у которой почему-то были жабры. Потом я долго варила из них зелье, а вышла уха.

Я проснулась с мутной головой и опухшим лицом и даже разрешила Кричеру замазать мои мешки под глазами водостойким тональником.

На улице было пасмурно. Сырой февральский ветер пронизывал насквозь. Диггори и Делакур дрожали осиновыми листами, не спасаемые никакими согревающими чарами. Крам кутался в меховой плащ. На мне под мантией был термостойкий водолазный костюм — очень хороший, с самоувеличивающимися и самоускоряющимися ластами. Я закинула маску с суточным запасом кислорода за плечо и отчаянно зевала, не давая Скитер сделать нормальный кадр.

Бэгмен произнес речь и попросил отдать золотые яйца из первого испытания.

Я подавилась зевком, потому что моего при мне не было. Я вообще не знала, где оно. Последний раз я его видела, когда братья Криви с помощью старого радиоприемника пытались перенастроить его вопль на нужные частоты, чтобы приманивать фестралов.

Наконец, официальная часть церемонии закончилась, и мы нырнули в темные пучины озера.

Ни одна из русалок не пыталась меня остановить. А все почему? Потому что ночью я ходила вокруг озера и вслух, с выражением читала статью из маггловского журнала о зверском противозаконном глушении крупной рыбы. Потом достала калькулятор и прикинула масштабы подводного взрыва исходя из того объема взрывчатки, который у меня остался после кражи Арки.

Я добралась до пленников первой.

Здесь был Сириус для меня, Гермиона, очевидно, для Крама, Чжоу для Седрика — интересно, это потому, что они были вместе на балу? И маленькая светловолосая девочка для Делакур.

Сириус, мертвенно бледный, завис в озерной пучине. Сейчас он удивительно напоминал Регулуса со старой школьной фотки. Я подумала, что тело бедного дяди Рега так и болтается среди инфери, и что надо бы его оттуда достать.

Предаваясь этим сентиментальностям, я пропустила момент, когда мимо меня пронесся Седрик. Он застыл на мгновение, глядя на пленников.

Потом решительно тряхнул головой и схватил Гермиону.

Ого-го.

Русалкам это не понравилось. Они рванули за ним, воинственно помахивая трезубцами.

Непорядок.

Я разогналась и выхватила у одной трезубец. Подсекла другую. Ударила древком в живот третьей.

«Не пора ли всплывать?» — предложил Том, который наблюдал за мной дистанционно с берега.

Я включила супер-ускорение — как ласт, так и свое, магическое, и рванула к Сириусу.

Русалки немного поотстали.

Я поглядела на Чжоу и маленькую девочку. Так, высшего балла мне за этот конкурс уже не получить. Если меня обгонят Седрик и Крам — не обидно. Но Делакур меня обогнать не должна!

Я схватила одной рукой Сириуса, второй — девочку, заморозила перед русалочьими носами воду в лед, сбив их с траектории, и рванула на поверхность.

Хе-хей!

Дельфинчиком выскочила над водой и, поддерживаемая Левиоссой Тома, приземлилась на пущенный Криви летающий скейт. Хорошая штука, а.

Не знаю уж, чего эта Флер полезла ко мне обниматься после конкурса. И вовсе не благородство мной двигало. Чего она.

К счастью, от моих выкрутасов отвлекли внимание Крам и Диггори, которые устроили эффектную драку прямо на пароме.


	94. Боггарты, книззлы и другие сомнительные личности

Судя по описанию Пигли, который приводил в порядок двор, немного захламленный обломками стен Министерства, это было что-то чешуйчатое, гигантское и очень-очень страшное. Попыталось его съесть, а потом уползло в лес.

Я чешуйчатого монстра искать не пошла. И даже не пошла спать, о чем мечтала с того момента, как оказалась на твердой поверхности и привела в чувство Сириуса.

А пошла я устанавливать защитный контур вокруг Врат.

Какая-то напряженная неделя.

***

Надо было все же прогулять пару дней. Выспаться. Почитать книжек. Погулять по Бездне.

Потому что с Шизоглазом у нас не заладилось, еще когда его подменял Барти Крауч.

Мы проходили боггартов, и я тихо дремала себе на последней парте, вполуха слушая переругивания Гермионы и Драко, который назвал Крама носатым спортсменишкой и теперь узнавал про себя много нового и интересного.

— Эй, Блэк! — бесцеремонно окликнул меня Грюм и требовательно поманил к доске.

— Я не выучила, — попыталась отмазаться я.

— А мне плевать, выучила-не выучила. В бою у тебя никто спрашивать не будет! — заявил Грюм. И хотя я в душе была с ним абсолютно согласна, продолжила лежать. — Выходи, мать твою-перемать.

Я вздохнула и поплелась к доске, помахивая ненастоящей палочкой.

А мы бы могли подружиться, если бы он меня так не раздражал. А я — его.

Я встала перед шкафом.

Боггарт. Мой худший страх. И что это, интересно? Какая из страшилок выпрыгнет наружу? Может быть, демон из круга друидов? Или свирепая нага? Или Виктор-вампир?

Но я не угадала.

Из шкафа вышел… Том. Я моргнула и опустила палочку. Это что, шутка такая?

— Это не шутка, — с присвистом произнес он, и я обмерла под его холодным взглядом. — Ты правда могла поверить, что я тебе друг? Тебе? — презрительно плюнул он словами, наступая. Я сделала шаг назад и чуть не упала. — У меня нет друзей. Ты сыграла свою роль, Грета Поттер. Ты мне больше не нужна.

Он поднял палочку, и я начала задыхаться. Нет.

— Ни один из нас не сможет жить спокойно, пока жив другой, — произнес Том, а я уперлась лопатками в дверь, не слыша, что кричит мне Грюм. Передо мной были только потемневшие от ненависти глаза. — Ты надеялась, это ошибка? Я не буду рисковать. Авада…

Я взвизгнула и вылетела вон.

***

Опомнилась я только на опушке Запретного Леса, стоя по колено в сугробе. Меня душили слезы.

— Грета? — раздался осторожный голос сзади. Я резко обернулась и едва не выпустила Черный смерч. У Тома было встревоженное лицо. Палочки в его руках не было. Конечно, что за глупости. Ведь благодаря нашей связи он колдует без палочки.

В классе Грюма он палочку держал. И будто бы уже не зависел от меня.

— Это боггарт. Всего лишь боггарт, — он поднял руки и медленно подошел ко мне. — Это был не я. Ты понимаешь?

Я тяжело дышала, из носа и глаз текло.

Боггарт.

Мой худший страх.

— Ну, ты чего, — он подошел совсем близко и осторожно меня обнял. — Ты чего? Дурочка.

Все было так реально.

— Я никогда так не сделаю, — он прижался губами к моему шраму на лбу. Шраму, который когда-то оставил сам. — Я тебе клянусь. Я никогда тебя не предам. Слышишь меня? — прошептал он. — Обещаю. Что бы ни случилось. Даже если от этого будет зависеть моя жизнь.

Я спрятала лицо на его груди.

Черт. Черт.

***

Врата Геллы определенно были односторонними — потому что на мою Арку ловушка так не действовала. Я спокойно таскалась сквозь нее в обе стороны. Это было, по сути, великолепно. В любой момент я могла отправиться куда угодно, где были Врата.

Но пока я лишь регулярно посещала Сибирскую Высшую Школу Темных Искусств имени лорда Гриндевальда (СВШТИ им. лорда Гриндевальда).

Основной целью визитов было нытье.

— Рассказать тебе одну поучительную историю, моя дорогая Грета? — в начале марта спросил Гелла, наливая мне терпкого клюквенного морса. — Жила-была леди. Жизнь любила, шутки шутила. Потом влюбилась и скисла.

— Я не влюбилась.

Гриндевальд оперся локтями о стол, сдвинув тарелку с тушеным гусем, и приблизил свое лицо близко к моему. Я не отодвинулась и выдержала его взгляд из серии «да что ты говоришь».

— Решай эту проблему, моя дорогая Грета. Страдание леди не к лицу.

— Еще скажи, это портит карму.

— Умница девочка. Сама все знаешь.

Я вздохнула и кинула под стол кость. Чешуйчатые крылатые книззлы замурчали. Их ради забавы вывел Бессмертный из обычных книззлов и карликовых ручных драконов. Селекционер, блин. Мичурин в квадрате.

Надо бы такого Муромцу подарить — в память о нашем романе.

***

Гелла был прав. Проблему нужно решать.

Я постучала и вошла.

Снейп меня явно не ждал, потому что, едва подняв взгляд от контрольных, вскочил на ноги и опрокинул чернильницу.

— Что с вами, профессор? Вас Лонгботтом укусил? — я нервничала и, как обычно, несла чепуху.

— Блэк, — Снейп нахмурился и начал очищать контрольные от чернил. Гиблое дело, скажу я вам. — Что вам надо?

Я посмотрела на свои ботинки.

— Завтра нужно продолжить работу над зельем.

Его палочка замерла над чьей-то утраченной работой.

— Ничего не выйдет. Зелье испортилось, — ровно произнес он.

Я удивленно вскинулась.

— С трудом верится, — после паузы сказала я.

— Тем не менее, это так, — невозмутимо ответил Снейп.

— Если не хотите, чтобы я участвовала, так и скажите, — я скрестила руки на груди.

Снейп сжал зубы.

— Не хочу.

Почему-то стало обидно.

— Почему каждый раз я должна мириться с вами первой? — спросила я, посверлив его обиженным взглядом и не дождавшись никакой реакции.

— Потому что каждый раз это вы со мной ссоритесь, а не я с вами.

Я открыла рот. Закрыла.

— Вы сильно ошибаетесь, Блэк, если думаете, что вам все сойдет с рук, — сказал Снейп, когда я так и не придумала ответ. — Я не намерен терпеть ваши выходки. Свой вздорный характер можете показывать семнадцатилетним соплякам — сколько угодно. А меня от этого избавьте.

Я подавилась всеми своими аргументами и просто молча уставилась на него.

Он молча смотрел на меня. Его запачканный чернилами указательный палец вдруг дернулся, и он сложил руки на груди.

Хм.

— Я приду завтра, — сказала я и развернулась на каблуках. — Не запирайте дверь.

***

— Я же сказал, что не жду вас, — хмурый Снейп встретил меня на пороге своего дома, куда меня доставил Кричер. Я подумала, что врываться внутрь, как обычно, будет невежливо.

— Поэтому я со своими печеньками, — я потрясла пакетом и протиснулась внутрь.

Если бы он был настолько против моего присутствия, как хотел меня убедить, то не дал бы этого сделать.

В кухне витал едва уловимый запах мяты. Я достала из шкафа тарелку и высыпала в нее печенье. Взяла одну печенюху и развернулась, чтобы идти к Снейпу в лабораторию. И чуть не врезалась в него, потому что он стоял у облезлой кухонной двери и сверлил меня хмурым взглядом.

— Фто? — спросила я, не успев прожевать.

Я видела, что он хотел что-то сказать. И этим чем-то наверняка была просьба оставить его в покое. Он прищурил глаза, как делал всегда, когда хотел сказать гадость.

А потом вдруг болезненно поморщился, развернулся и пошел в лабораторию. Ничего не понимая, я запила вставшую вдруг комом печеньку его остывающим мятным чаем и поспешила следом.

***

Напряженная тишина. Вот как можно было охарактеризовать следующие несколько часов.

— Идемте, Блэк, — Снейп наложил какие-то чары, и котел вдруг перестал булькать. Пузыри над серой поверхностью зелья застыли неподвижно. — Нет смысла торчать здесь всю ночь. Зелье уже стабильно, можно продолжить позже.

— Но еще только восемь! И я порезала жабры летучей зуборыбы! — я растерянно смотрела на тарелку. — Они же до завтра испортятся.

— Рыбозубы, — поправил Снейп. — Ничего страшного, я порежу еще, — не глядя на меня, он движением палочки очистил тарелку.

— Я, наверное, пойду, — сказала я, когда мы вышли в темный узкий коридор.

— Сначала давайте съедим вашего печенья, — сказал Снейп. И почему-то мне стало не по себе от его тона. Это не было обычным снисходительным «так и быть, давайте сюда ваше дурацкое печенье». В его голосе была тяжесть.

Я послушно зашла следом за ним на кухню и села на свой привычный стул. Он заварил новый чай. Сел напротив.

— Блэк.

Не нравится мне это.

Сейчас точно предложит мне перевестись со Слизерина. Или вообще из Хогвартса.

Я уже сама об этом подумывала.

— Вы понимаете, что я старше вас более чем вдвое?

Ох.

Я сжала руками обжигающую чашку и уставилась в тарелку с печеньем.

— У меня Превосходно по Нумерологии, — сказала я.

— Вы понимаете, что я ваш преподаватель?

Я рвано выдохнула. Понеслось.

— Вам снова кажется, будто вы мной очарованы, Блэк? — помолчав, спросил Снейп.

Я выпрямилась. Ладони болели от слишком горячей кружки.

— Не кажется, — неожиданно твердо ответила я и посмотрела ему в глаза. К чему трусить.

На его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

— Тогда объясните…

— Не кажется, — перебила я его. Черт. Такое напряжение я испытывала в последний раз, когда вышла на первое испытание. Глупость какая. Неужели разговор со Снейпом для меня то же, что битва с драконом? — Потому что так и есть.

Снейп молча смотрел на меня.

Я опустила глаза на чашку.

— Подумайте, что скажет на это ваш отец, — спустя миллион секунд произнес Снейп.

Я не сдержала нервного смешка. При чем здесь Сириус?

— Вероятно, попытается вас убить, — предположила я, бросив взгляд на его окаменевшее лицо.

Снейп долго думал над следующими словами. За это время успел прийти Том, который вдруг заинтересовался моей локальной жизненной драмой. Наверное, опасался, как бы я опять не сболтнула чего-нибудь лишнего.

— Вы понимаете, что я не могу ответить на ваши чувства? — спросил Снейп ничего не выражающим голосом, не сводя с меня ничего не выражающего взгляда.

Я сглотнула — во рту было сухо.

— Понимаю. Потому что вы любите гребанную Лили Эванс, — я крепко зажмурилась и встала.

— Не говорите так, она ваша мать, — Снейп тоже поднялся.

— Тем обидней.

Я хлопнула в ладоши, и Кричер перенес меня в домик Мерлина.

Хреново как-то.


	95. Что я пропустила

Пламя потрескивало в открытом очаге. Я сидела перед ним на одеяле и уничтожала вторую коробку бумажных платочков. Где-то в Блэк-мэноре Кричер варил третью порцию горячего шоколада.

Сзади уселся Том. Обнял меня со спины.

— Дурочка ты, Грета. У тебя есть все, о чем только можно мечтать. А ты сидишь и ревешь из-за какого-то ничтожества.

Я пихнула его локтем.

Фиговый из Темного Лорда утешитель.

***

Лабиринт ширился и рос. Криви почти набросали трехмерную его карту, по ночам вылетая на фестралах. До третьего испытания оставалась куча времени.

Я смотрела на него, на огоньки Хогсмита. На крошечный корабль, покачивающийся на блестящих от света луны волнах. Где-то внизу ржали гигантские пегасы мадам Максим, и колол дрова Хагрид. Ему тоже не спалось — поговаривали, что шармбатонская директриса его отшила.

Я замерла, когда позади послышался скрежет кирпичей и тихие шаги.

— Что вы здесь делаете, Блэк? — Снейп, как ни в чем не бывало, подошел и встал рядом со мной на расстоянии вытянутой руки. — Надеюсь, не решаетесь на прыжок из-за несчастной любви? — ядовито спросил он.

Я хмыкнула.

Зло.

— А вы не за тем же, случайно? — в его манере вторила я, обхватывая плечи руками и обновляя согревающие чары.

Он помолчал.

— Не лучше ли вам вернуться в спальню? — спросил он.

— Я пришла сюда первая. Так что сами идите в спальню, — огрызнулась я.

Снейп искоса на меня посмотрел.

— Я за вас тревожусь, Блэк.

Я раздраженно фыркнула.

— Еще одна такая фраза, и я скину вас вниз. Не надо за меня тревожиться. Жалеть меня тем более не надо.

— В таком настроении вы как никогда опасны.

Вот как.

— В первую очередь для себя. Я не хочу, чтобы вы наделали глупостей.

— Учту ваши пожелания, профессор.

Снейп сверлил меня взглядом.

— Блэк.

Черт.

— Знаете что, профессор, — я резко к нему развернулась. К его чести он не пошевелился. А я бы от себя такой шарахнулась. — Идите, знаете куда?! Что вы мне здесь мозги промываете?! Не надо мне тут втюхивать свой жизненный опыт! Не надо жалеть с позиции своей грандиозной мудрости! Кретин!

Я почти дошагала до кирпичной стены, но передумала и вернулась. Он стоял и молча смотрел на меня.

— Да какого черта я вам вообще это сказала, а?! Знала ведь, какой вы! Черт! Знаете что? Забудьте об этом. Вообще обо всем — забудьте. О Рождественских огоньках и о салютах и обо всех этих открыточках — забудьте. Какая же я дура, блин!

Все. Кажется, все.

Я со второго раза открыла стену и бегом спустилась по лестнице. Сотни ступеней промелькнули, как одна.

Точно, все.

***

Я устроила себе каникулы и таскалась по тропам Бездны.

Мы с Томом побывали в Италии, Испании, Мексике, Индии, Египте, Китае… Навестили Блинчика уже почему-то в Сербии, заскочили поностальгировать в Норвегию и на Кубу.

Том записывал время в пути и вывел закономерность — помимо реального расстояния на длительность путешествия влияет фаза луны. Быстрее всего путешествовать было в полнолуние на короткие расстояния.

Мне было любопытно заглянуть в двери других миров, но для этого нужно было искать другой клубок Проторенных Темных Троп, а на это опять уйдут месяцы там, в реальности.

Впрочем, время и без того пролетело незаметно. В Британию я вернулась в середине мая.

***

Сириус был спокоен. Он смотрел на меня бесконечно усталым взглядом, в котором явственно чувствовалось одно: он махнул на мое воспитание рукой. Правильно, пусть на втором ребенке отыгрывается.

— Как тебе мои открыточки? — спросила я, настраивая гитару. К ней я не прикасалась уже очень давно. — Все, как мы и договаривались — я каждую неделю сообщала тебе, что жива, здорова и даже где тусуюсь.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что нельзя так просто взять и исчезнуть из школы на два месяца?

Как показывает практика, можно.

— Мы с Дамблдором отбивались от Министерства и прессы каждую неделю! Покрывали тебя, пока ты развлекалась!

— Спасибос, — я потренькала пятой струной. Криви, паразиты, наверняка опять порвали и поставили какую-то левую из другого набора. — Министерство нас больше не побеспокоит.

— Кто тебе сказал? — с некоторой опаской спросил Сириус.

Мой уменьшившийся банковский счет. Флетчер ничего не нарыл на главу отдела, который мной интересовался. Пришлось его подкупить.

Я пожала плечами и поглядела в окно. Майское солнышко слепило. Погода была — супер. Надо вытащить народ погонять мяч у озера. Не квиддичное поле, но тоже ничего.

— Весна опять пришла! — тренькнула я. — И лучики тепла доверчиво глядят в мое окно! — напела я, и Сириус со стоном уронил голову на руки.

Ну что вот он, в самом деле.

***

— Вообще-то, могла бы меня с собой взять, — нудил Драко, крутя в руках одноразовый китайский кулон невидимости, который я привезла ему в качестве сувенира. — Знаешь, как здесь было скучно?! Гермиона все время с Крамом, близнецы с Джорданом продают твои колдомобили, Забини крутит роман с Джинни…

— Ферьефно? — я округлила глаза, выискивая их глазами. А и в самом деле — сидят себе за гриффиндорским столом, за ручки держатся, к большому неудовольствию Рона. — А что твоя шармбатонка? — прожевав, спросила я.

— Ну, с одной стороны все супер, — он развязно ухмыльнулся, однозначно давая понять, с какой именно стороны все супер.

— Драко?! — я округлила глаза.

— А что? Сириус говорит — что четырнадцать самый возраст, чтобы… ну, ты поняла, — он подмигнул, очень довольный собой. Похоже, ему не терпелось похвастаться.

Отлично. Я опять все пропустила.

— А с другой стороны?

— Она жуткая зануда, — шепотом сказал он. — Все время беспокоится о своей прическе и не может поддержать ни одной беседы.

— Ну, если это Высшая Нумерология или Темные Искусства, то неудивительно, — пробормотала я, наливая себе тыквенного сока, по которому, что невероятно, соскучилась.

— Так ты чего сбежала-то? — спросил Драко, пристально глядя мне в глаза. Ох, в этом взгляде было много блэковского. Опасно. — Все же было хорошо.

Было.

Это был подвиг, потому что в этот момент я не покосилась на преподавательский стол.

А потом в Зал влетели Муромец с Крамом и Гермионой, и мне стало не до всяких глупых сентиментальностей.

***

Как оказалось, я совершенно зря не смотрела на преподавательский стол, в очередной раз убедившись в словах Тома, что дурацкие чувства мешают нормальной жизни.

Потому что, опасаясь встретиться глазами со Снейпом, я едва не пропустила Каркарова.

Каркарова, который то и дело потирал левую руку. Левую руку с Темной меткой.

«Может, это совпадение?»

— Это не может быть совпадением, — произнес Том, который впал в какую-то странную прострацию.

«Аллергия? Вши? Псориаз?»

Том скользнул по мне невидящим взглядом, очевидно, не услышав ни слова.

— Я должен за ним проследить.


	96. Темные лорды не меняются

— Доверяй, но проверяй, да, Дори? — сказала я, когда вампир выпустил меня из зачарованного круга, куда я попала, воспользовавшись портключом. — У меня послание для Виктора. Похоже, наш общий друг скоро вернется. Если уже не вернулся.

— А я думал, ты соскучилась, — Дориан подал мне руку, помогая перешагнуть высокий, как бордюр, контур круга. Я огляделась. Ничего так, миленько. Я думала, он живет в каком-нибудь жутком средневековом замке. На крайняк — в склепе. А оказалось — в уютном светлом особняке. — Но раз уж ты пришла… — я думала, он предложит ужин. Но вампир знал толк в ухаживаниях. — Поединок?

Я хмыкнула. Почему бы и нет.

***

Я соскучилась по поединкам. По Арене.

По драйву, по адреналину в крови. Когда все способности и силы на пределе. Когда от каждого движения зависит — ты или тебя.

Поединки были моим самым любимым видом творчества.

В конце Дориан все же накормил меня ужином. Потому что после четырех часов прыгания в его — тоже подвальной — зале, я валилась с ног и была зверски голодна.

— Стейк с кровью, мило, мило, — оценила я, с удовольствием вгрызаясь в мясо. Помнится, когда Гелла таскала меня в «Кабанью голову» за этими стейками, я вообще не понимала, что в них может нравиться. Видимо, некоторые вещи приходят с возрастом. — Юморной ты парень.

— Ты еще мой роскошный двухспальный гроб не видела, — он ухмыльнулся, орудуя ножом.

Да у него есть стиль.

— И не увижу! — я погрозила ему вилкой и проглотила последний кусочек. — Все. Предлагаю проводить меня до границы твоего защитного поля, я вызову эльфа.

— Подожди, — Дориан поднялся и куда-то исчез. Вернулся с черной коробкой, перевязанной красной ленточкой. — Небольшой подарок.

Я хмыкнула, вытерла руки салфеткой и сорвала бант. Открыла.

— Это из какого секс-шопа?! — обалдела я, крутя в руках черный кожаный корсет. Как оказалось, к нему еще и плащ прилагался.

— Кожа Черного Дракона. Блокирует ваши Ступефаи, непробиваема холодным оружием. Доспех истинной Темной Леди.

Я скептически покрутила в руках развратную вещицу.

— А плащ?

— Для завершения образа, — вампир ухмыльнулся.

— Чертов ты извращуга, — я пихнула его локтем, упаковала корсет обратно в коробку и сунула ее под мышку. А что? Проверим ее с Томом на проклятья и устойчивость к Ступефаям. Зачем же отказываться от хорошей вещи. — Провожай давай леди. Леди пора домой.

— Приходи в любое время, — он ухитрился поймать мою руку и поцеловал ее.

— Непременно, — пообещала я, а сама подумала, что фиг я еще сюда сунусь. Хватило мне Джордана.

— Наконец-то! — Сэм встретил меня на пороге мастерской и стиснул в объятьях. — Где ты пропадала два месяца?! У нас тут, знаешь ли, были проблемы!

— С Америкэн Визард Моторс? Хорхе сказал. Ну, и в чем проблема? Гавер все уладил.

— Три суда! Артура чуть удар не хватил, — Сэм понизил голос. — Молли снова хотела подать на развод, как когда узнала, что он уволился из Министерства.

— О, Сэмми, вы прекрасно без меня справляетесь! — я хлопнула его по плечу и помахала Артуру, который спешил к нам. — Давайте показывайте, что за навороты вам заказал Шеклболт? Это, кстати, правда, что он метит в кресло Министра? Кто в курсе сплетен, м-м?

***

Не знаю, почему, но я на миллионный раз перечитывала последнее письмо Лили Сириусу.

— Интересно, что стало с кошкой, — пробормотала я, уперев ноги в теплую Мерлинову печь и устроив голову на коленках Тома.

После того, как Пигли сказал, что чешуйчатое нечто из Бездны повадилось шнырять возле дома, я задалась целью поймать диковинную тварь и ночевала здесь уже четвертую ночь после возвращения. Мало ли, что она собой представляет? Чары дома на нее не действуют — явно из другого мира. Убьет еще кого ненароком. Того же Пигли, например. Или меня.

— Меня больше интересует, что стало с мантией-невидимкой, — пробормотал он. — Переверни страницу.

Я щелкнула пальцами, и страница зависшей перед ним книги перелистнулась.

— Сгорела, наверное, — предположила я.

— То же могу сказать о кошке, — флегматично отозвался Том.

— Живодер ты бессердечный, — я отложила письмо и взяла фотку. Лили тут ничего вышла. Симпатичная. Я бы тоже могла быть симпатичной, если бы распускала волосы и красилась.

Но я не крашусь, ношу косу, куда в бою можно спрятать немного холодного оружия, и вообще мало на нее похожу. Вот на бабушку Вальпургу — это да. А от Лили у меня только глаза.

Чертовы глаза.

— Нам нужен семейный портрет, — решила я, прикидывая, как заменить на картине Джеймса Сириусом. — Кошку тоже добавим. Какого она была цвета, интересно?

— За кошку тоже можешь ты позировать, — иронично заметил Том. — Книззлом.

А это мысль.

***

Семейный портретист Малфоев прислал три наброска, и мы с Драко, Гермионой и Томом их разглядывали. Уже почти выбрали, когда совы принесли свежий «Пророк».

«ВОЙНА В РОССИИ! ВОЗРОЖДЕНИЕ ТЕМНОГО ЛОРДА ГРИНДЕВАЛЬДА! ВЕЛИЧАЙШИЙ ОБМАН АЛЬБУСА ДАМБЛДОРА РАСКРЫТ!» — гласил заголовок газеты.

Чего? Война?! Когда только успел? Месяц назад его видела.

Я бегло просмотрела статью. Было здесь и про Нурменгард, и про Школу в Сибири. И даже про Бессмертного немного.

***

— Да какая война, — Гелла закатил глаза, взмахом палочки открывая окно и впуская ястреба с письмом. — Так, местная магическая элита быкует. Из этих, бывших партийных.

Я вскинула брови.

— Я не сильно разбираюсь в политике.

— Быдло, в начале века дорвавшееся до власти. Они и Бессмертного одно время хотели прижать — не вышло. На школу мою косо смотрели, да тявкали.

— Но что-то изменилось? — догадалась я.

— Финансы стали поджимать. А тут как раз пара нефтяных вышек за бесценок подвернулось, да шахта одна, адамантовая…

— Местные почувствовали угрозу, — сделала вывод я. — Тебе нужна помощь?

Гелла по-доброму рассмеялся.

— Твоя наивная доброта понравилась мне при самой первой нашей встрече. Предлагать помощь Темному Лорду Гриндевальду!

— Наивная доброта, скажи это моим профессорам, — проворчала я и нахмурилась. — Это Дамблдорова палочка? — я кивнула на шишковатую деревяшку на его столе. Он загадочно ухмыльнулся. — Зачем ты ее спер? — удивилась я.

— Потому что она моя, — Гелла нежно погладил палочку.

Я изогнула брови.

— Ты что, это же Верховная палочка, — Гелла удивился моему недоумению. — Один из трех Даров смерти, — он махнул рукой себе за спину, где был изображен этот непонятный знак — окружность, вписанная в треугольник с биссектрисой.

— И что бы это значило?

Гелла сделал страшные глаза и начал рассказывать сказку про братьев Певереллов, про бузинную палочку, мантию-невидимку и воскрешающий камешек.

— А кольцо с камнем последним видели у Мраксов, — закончил он.

— Если я тебя правильно поняла, — я покрутила в руках узловатую палочку, — то колечко я твое видела. Только не уверена, что оно исправно… после одного ритуала.

У него загорелись глаза.

— И где ты его видела?

Ох, какой опасный хищный взгляд. Первый раз его вижу таким заинтересованным.

— Да у меня в коробке с барахлом валяется, — я пожала плечами и быстро предложила, потому что он аж перевалился через стол, как ему хотелось знать об этом кольце: — Хочешь, принесу тебе?

— Хочу! — охотно согласился он.

Жалко что ли. Если сильно припрет, одолжу потом у него это колечко.

— А мантия-невидимка раньше моему отчиму принадлежала. Но я о ее судьбе ничего не слышала.

А как бы она мне пригодилась — не в сказке сказать.

***

За два месяца отдыха я немного растеряла форму, а потому активно взялась ее восстанавливать. Благо погода радовала не по-британски ясными деньками, Запретный лес был свободен от кентавров и акромантулов, а свободного времени был вагон — недавно Сириус проболтался, что Дамблдор решил освободить меня от экзаменов из-за участия в Турнире. Что интересно, мне об этом никто не сказал — все свято хранили тайну, чтобы я совсем не оборзела и не забила на учебу.

К середине июня портретист выслал фотку будущей картины в полный рост по мотивам фотки. Я показала Сириусу, и он выпал в осадок. Он считал неправильным изображать то, чего не было. А я считала правильным иметь в родовом гнезде Блэков портрет с моими родителями и мной самой. Мы немного повздорили, но от идеи портрета я не отказалась.

Сестра Ласаро Марита уехала на лето в Гватемалу. Ее сменила его мать Сандра. Сандра неодобрительно косилась на Нарциссу, которая была ненамного ее младше, и нянчила Найджелуса, хвост которого вымахал до небывалой длины. Най вовсю ползал по дому, кусками отрывал обои и норовил схватить Пигли, чтобы зажевать длинное эльфийское ухо. Он лопотал на серпентарго, что сильно умиляло Кричера, и обожал сказки братьев Гримм, которые ему читала Кристина.

В доме часто появлялась Тонкс, которая Нимфадора-метаморф. Каждый раз она приходила с новым цветом волос и длинно разочарованно вздыхала, если не заставала у нас Люпина. Подъедала остатки вчерашнего ужина — почему-то она всегда предпочитала пошарить в холодильнике и съесть что-нибудь холодное, не отходя от дверцы. Аврорская привычка, видимо — Грюм рассказывал, что им вечно приходится есть и спать урывками и на ходу. Потом разбивала какой-нибудь графин или тарелку и уходила.

Сам Люпин, после знакомства с Тонкс, стал очень осторожно выбирать время для визитов. Его смущала пылкая влюбленность тети Доры, уж не знаю, чем. Но судя по страдальческому виду и подслушанному разговору, он считал, что не пара ей.

Я тоже так считала и вообще не понимала, чего это к нему так тянет потомков моего славного рода. Обычный оборотень-неудачник. Том полностью со мной соглашался, а потом ржал, когда я варила Зелье Полной Луны для этого простофили.

Зелье Полной Луны было первым зельем, которое я сварила за долгое время. Получилось оно у меня с третьего раза, что, учитывая сложность рецепта, было неплохо. Самое интересное, что нашла я его в старом ежегоднике «Мастерства Алхимии». Угадайте, чья была публикация.

Люпин очень растрогался.

— Что я могу сделать для тебя взамен? — спросил он, глядя своими жалобными собачьими глазами.

— Насобирайте шерсти после линьки. Кричер из нее свяжет Сириусу пояс — в Хоге холодно и сыро, ревматизм не за горами.

В общем, месяц как-то быстро пролетел.


	97. На кладбище разлил он волшебный эликсир

Про третье испытание я не забыла. Я не пропустила его из-за путешествий по Бездне и другим милым местам. Я к нему, можно сказать, даже подготовилась. А именно хорошо выспалась, пробежалась с утра, еще раз посмотрела рисунки Криви с помеченными ловушками и самозарастающими ходами. И спрятала рюкзак недалеко от входа.

А все потому, что вечером у меня была назначена встреча со Шеклболтом — ему очень понравился колдомобиль, и он хотел заказать с дюжину для Аврората. А потому я должна была как можно скорее разделаться с этим цирком, в который меня втянул гнусный Крауч, и заняться бизнесом.

Насвистывая, я крушила себе лабиринтные стены, медленно, но верно продвигаясь к центру, и еще не подозревала, что гнустости Крауча на этом не закончились.

Я как раз остановилась зажевать сникерс и свериться с картой, когда совсем рядом послышался женский вскрик. Я почесала шрам, досадливо вспомнила слова Гриндевальда о «наивной доброте» и помчалась спасать дуреху Делакур.

Похоже, благородство не одну меня томило в этот день — рядом с обморочным, но изящным даже в бессознанке и пыли телом уже стоял Седрик.

— Живая? — спросила я.

Он кивнул, и мы выпустили сноп красных искр.

Я со вздохом посмотрела на Диггори. Из всех нас он лидировал по количеству очков. Потом шел Крам. Потом — я.

Я уж было думала отдать ему карту, да спокойно сесть и просмотреть прайс с наворотами, которые придумал Артур, чтобы нормально вести переговоры, когда в голову без предупреждения ворвался нервный вопль:

«Он здесь, Грета! Крауч! Прямо возле Кубка!»

Ругнувшись, я рванула к центру лабиринта.

***

Не знаю уж, зачем Диггори побежал за мной. Только вот когда я вписалась в поворот, с ходу выпустив три Ступефая, он врезался мне в спину.

Крауч расхохотался и швырнул Кубок прямо в нас. Я увернулась, кидая в него трансфигурационно-косметическое «Ноги-осьминоги», а Диггори за моей спиной ловким вратарским жестом поймал подарочек. Мы стояли слишком близко, и в тот же миг меня вместе с ним дернуло грубым портальным рывком.

Я не особенно успела оценить обстановку, потому что по прибытии меня ловко оглушили. Судя по ощущениям, лопатой по затылку.

***

Я очнулась от похлопывания по щекам и поморщилась. Затылок нещадно болел. Руки саднило от жгучих адамантовых наручников, прицепленных к статуе. По одной из них тонкой струйкой бежала кровушка. Вокруг тут и там торчали надгробия, возле одного из них валялось тело Сердика.

«Рядовой Риддл, доложите обстановку», — попросила я Тома, который выглядел донельзя взволнованным.

Он отошел, открыв мне обзор на пухлого сутулого мага, суетливо бегающего вокруг огромного котла и вещавшего какой-то бред типа «плоть верного слуги, кровь злейшего врага». Что за средневековое невежество?

— Кубок — это портключ. Мы — на кладбище, у могилы моего отца. Это — Питер Петтигрю. Он воскрешает… меня.

Недурственно.

«Седрик?» — просила я, приподнимаясь над землей и дотягиваясь затылком до рук. Вытащила из косы шпильку и принялась наощупь шарить, пытаясь отыскать замок у наручников. Том нервно вздохнул и принялся направлять мои руки, прямо как на тренировках. Не зря мы отрабатывали такие ситуации, ой не зря.

— Без сознания.

Дурацкие наручники оказались не так просты, и все никак не открывались.

Тем временем Хвост закончил неуклюже скакать вокруг котла.

— Подожди, — прошептал Том, останавливая мои руки.

Из котла поднялся худой высокий человек. Белый, лысый, красноглазый. Без носа и бровей.

Хвост благоговейно подал ему мантию и все пищал о своей отрубленной ради зелья руке. Дурачье невежественное. Если я хоть что-то понимаю в темномагических ритуалах наподобие этого, хватило бы и пальца.

«Ты мне будешь помогать, или нет? Хватит пялиться!» — нервно окликнула я Тома, и его руки вновь направили движения шпильки.

Новоявленный Волдеморт тем временем задрал рукав Хвостовой мантии и дал клич Ближнему Кругу. Я уже видела такое во снах. Ха. Я делала такое во снах, когда была им.

— Грета Поттер, — тихо прошептал Волдеморт, начав в нетерпении расхаживать передо мной в ожидании пожирателей. — Ты стоишь на останках моего отца…

Он начал городить какую-то сентиментальную муть, а я осторожно и как можно более незаметно шерудила шпилькой.

Да когда этот чертов замок откроется?!

— Чертовы финны с их замками, — ворчал за спиной Том.

У меня начало панически свербить в пятках. Пожиратели уже начали появляться, окружая хозяина и занимая свои привычные места. Я вздрагивала от каждого хлопка.

Только не приходи. Только не приходи.

Если он появится…

Если он появится и попытается меня спасти — его убьют.

А если не попытается… То это убьет меня.

Десять минут — время, в течение которого действует вызов, позволяя явиться по координатам, переданных меткой, — истекло. Он не пришел.

Не явился и Каркаров. У них там в Хоге вообще все в порядке?!

Волдеморт расхаживал перед своими нефигово сдрейфевшими слугами. Рассказывал историю жизни, делился впечатлениями, раздавал сувениры в виде Круциатусов.

Потом, видимо, решил, что официальная часть вечеринки позади, и достал палочку. Начать он решил с аперитива.

— Авада Кедавра, — торжественно произнес он, направляя палочку на тело Седрика.

— Акцио Седрик! — завопила я одновременно с ним, наконец-то скинув чертовы наручники, и тяжеленный Сердик, хоть и не метнулся в мои распростертые объятия, но дернулся, и заклинание отскочило от надгробия.

Я запрыгнула за статую, и вовремя — в то место, где я только что была, врезалось сразу с дюжину проклятий пожирателей смерти.

— Не смейте! Я убью ее сам! — завопил Волдеморт.

Пока он осаживал приспешников, я хлопнула в ладони, вызывая Кричера.

— Седрика — в Хог! — выкрикнула я, применяя свой любимый комплекс боевых чар: ускорение, сила, обостренные чувства и реакции.

— Авада Кедавра! — с раздражением повторил Волдеморт, и я рискнула высунуться. Авада снова ушла в никуда — Кричер проворно утащил Седрика за мгновение до того, как смертельное проклятие достигло цели. Красавчик.

Я выкатилась из-за статуи, в кувырке кидая Ступефай в красноглазого.

Он с молниеносной скоростью блокировал Ступефай и киданул что-то незнакомое темномагическое. Я скрылась за надгробием, и оно просвистело над камнем.

— Экспеллиармус! — завопила я, высовываясь сбоку, и невербалкой добавила огненный шар. От шара лысый едва успел уклониться. Если бы у него были брови, я бы их опалила.

— Выходи, трусливая девчонка, и дерись со мной лицом к лицу! — заявил Волдеморт пафосно.

— Хрен тебе, черт лысый!

Я призвала к себе рюкзак, валявшийся у статуи, и кувыркнулась за соседнее надгробие — вовремя, поскольку в тот же миг оно разлетелось на куски, — по пути отправляя массовое осколочное, которым в свое время меня здорово зацепили в музее Камбоджи. Волдеморт защитился, а вот несколько пожирателей не успели.

Том держал щит, пока я доставала флакон с улучшенным коктейлем Молотова.

— Получай фашист гранату! — завопила я, кидая в сторону толпы бутылку.

Раздался оглушительный взрыв, и Волдеморт, на этот раз отброшенный волной, завопил:

— Убейте ее!

Я дьявольски расхохоталась, кидая вторую бутылку, и кувыркнулась в сторону. Каменное надгробие рассыпалось прахом, а мне в плечо ударило что-то нехорошее. В глазах потемнело.

— Бомбардо! Конфундус! Экспеллиармус! — одно за другим прокричала я, и в конце добавила Адский огонь, прячась за дерево.

Несколько голосов завопили, а Том принялся залечивать мое плечо, пока я искала ятаган в рюкзаке. Черт-те что, надо навести порядок! Ятаган не нашла, но в руку попался мешочек с волшебными бобами, которые я сперла в уличной лавке в Китае.

Я киданула горсть бобов в сторону пожирателей, под щитом Тома прыгая за соседнее дерево.

— Гербивикус! — крикнула я и нашла восстанавливающее зелье. Так, у меня есть секунда, пока пожиратели путаются в зарослях гиганстких бобов.

Секунда прошла, и дерево за моей спиной разлетелось в щепки. Я не успела спрятаться, и лицом к лицу столкнулась в Волдемортом.

— Авада Кедавра! — прокричал он.

— Писька-отвались-ка! — ответила я авторским заклятием, прыгая в сторону.

Он промазал, я попала в пожирателя.

— Коллошио!

Ура, первое заклятие попало в Волдеморта.

Пока он разбирался с ногами, прилипшими к земле, передо мной выскочил Люциус Малфой, маска которого сбилась в сторону.

— Ешь слизней! — крикнула я, и Малфой согнулся пополам.

Я не успела спрятаться, и Волдеморт меня подбил.

— Круцио! — крикнул он, и я завопила, падая на землю. Не успел он позлорадствовать, как Том прокричал:

— Империо!

И я в темпе вальса умотала за целое пока надгробие.

Перед глазами прояснилось, а в следующий миг камень взорвался, и в меня прилетело Фините Инкантум.

Империус Тома, как и все мои боевые чары, как рукой сняло.

Я жутко испугалась и завопила:

— Авада Кедавра!

Волдеморт увернулся, а Том возмутился:

— И не думай убить хоркрукс!!!

— Вот уж прости! — нервно огрызнулась я, прячась за дерево и пытаясь прояснить разум после чьего-то Конфундуса.

Пока я возилась с Конфундусом, Волдеморт нес какую-то тарабарщину на латыни.

— Уходим! — заорал Том мне в ухо, когда опознал текст.

Я взвизгнула и повернула кольцо Геллы.

Рогатое чудище исчезло с глаз за долю секунды до того, как снесло мне голову мечом.

Я растеклась по каменному полу фамильного замка Гриндевальда и из последних сил хлопнула в ладоши.

— В Хог, — велела я Кричеру, теряя сознание.

Миссия провалена.


	98. Господин Министр

Миссия провалена.

Какая-то хрень чуть не отколола мне кусок зуба, а в следующий момент я закашлялась, подавившись горьким зельем. Судя по вкусу — зельем восстановления.

— Ты идиот, Блэк, навредишь ей еще больше! — зашипел знакомый голос справа.

— Заткнись, Нюниус! Отвали отсюда! — нервно огрызнулся Сириус слева.

— Дай зелье, безмозглый кретин!

— Я тебе сейчас в зубы дам! Она моя дочь!

— Вы, оба! А ну, прочь от кровати! — раздался звонкий голос Помфри. — Еще подеритесь! Бедная девочка… — сухая ладонь легла мне на лоб.

Я разлепила глаза и выбросила вперед правую руку. Как раз успела поймать за рукав уже отходящего Снейпа.

— Блэк? — Снейп тут же склонился надо мной.

— Грета, доченька! — с другой стороны в меня вцепился Сириус, но на сантименты времени не было.

— Крауч… — прохрипела я. — В лабиринте.

Снейп нахмурился. В его глазах появилось понимание и досада.

— В лабиринте пусто.

Черт.

Я выпустила его рукав.

— Он вернулся, — невнятно пробормотала я, и бледный Снейп побледнел еще больше. — Волдеморт вернулся. Я не смогла ему помешать… — я закрыла глаза. Подошел Том и положил на них ладонь.

— Восстанови силы, — прошептал он, и я провалилась в сон.

***

Не знаю уж, что там со мной было, но забинтовали меня, как мумию. Пока я скакала по кладбищу, мне не показалось, что меня уж настолько сильно покоцали.

На соседней койке спал Диггори с перемотанной башкой. Делакур, которая получила в лабиринте оглушающее, уже выпустили.

Я нарисовала на пергаменте схему кладбища и рассказывала Дамблдору, Сириусу, Снейпу, Грюму и МакГонагалл сокращенную версию событий.

— Потом он вылез из котла и вызвал пожирателей.

Я изобразила кривой круг с крестиками и принялась перечислять:

— Малфой, Руквуд, Крэбб… — я пропустила место Снейпа, не став никак комментировать его отсутствие, и назвала остальных. — Потом он хотел заавадить Диггори, но я уже сняла оковы и вызвала Кричера.

— Но почему, ради Мерлина, ты не ушла сразу?! — воскликнул Сириус, которого било мелкой дрожью.

Хороший вопрос.

— Потому что я хотела… — прибрать к рукам взбесившийся хоркрукс, — остановить его.

— Безрассудня храбрость, — оценил Грюм, и в его голосе проскочило что-то, похожее на одобрение.

— Скорее, глупость, — тихо произнес Снейп.

— Грета, не могла бы ты открыть свой разум, чтобы показать, как все было? — попросил Дамблдор.

Я посмотрела на него, как на идиота.

— Еще чего!

Дамблдор хотел что-то добавить, но тут в палату влетел Фадж с закономерным вопросом, что случилось и кто виноват.

— Видите ли, господин Министр, Сам-знаешь-кто возродился, — объяснил Грюм.

Министр выпучил глаза, и Дамблдор увел его за соседнюю ширму.

— Блэк, ваши воспоминания об этих событиях были бы нам весьма полезны, — продолжил Снейп мысль директора.

— Я не буду ничего показывать! — категорично заявила я.

Снейп нервно потер переносицу.

«Почему вы упрямитесь?» — прилетела его направленная мысль.

Потому что в них Том.

«Потому что в них Темной магии на пожизненный срок в Азкабане».

Потому что я не уверена, все ли пожиратели ушли оттуда живыми. И это меня сильно пугало.

«Блэк…»

— Это не обсуждается, — я отвернулась.

— Отстаньте от ребенка! — появилась Помфри со шприцем и замахала на них руками. Компания переместилась к Фаджу и Дамблдору

За соседней ширмой шел бурный спор. Суть его сводилась к тому, что Фадж упорно не хотел признавать факт возвращения Волдеморта.

Помфри поставила свои уколы, и я повернулась к хмурому Тому.

«Можешь найти Скитер?»

Он молча кивнул и ушел сквозь стену.

Я свесила ноги с кровати и принялась натягивать грязные и почему-то обугленные кроссовки. Подхватила лохмотья окровавленной мантии.

Вообще, я бы так и выскользнула из больничного крыла незамеченной, если бы не Снейп. Он подхватил меня как раз в тот момент, когда я плавненько начала терять сознание прямо возле двери.

— Вы куда это собрались?! — возмутился он, ставя меня на ноги и придерживая за локоть. Сириус тут же ринулся ко мне, оттесняя его в сторону.

Черт. Что за фигню мне вкололи?

Империо.

Я выровнялась и расправила плечи.

— У меня дела, — не терпящим возражений тоном заявила я.

Нужно перетереть со Скитер по поводу статьи. И встретиться-таки с Шеклболтом. Уже не только по поводу заказа на колдомобили.

«Прием. Я нашел Скитер. Она допрашивает Делакур в каморке за Трофейным залом».

— Грета, тебе лучше вернуться в постель, — мягко сказал Дамблдор.

Чтобы все полетело в тартарары?

— Обязательно вернусь в нее вечером, — пообещала я и вызвала Кричера.

***

Я прогнала Делакур и изложила Скитер нужную версию событий. Общественность должна узнать о грозящей опасности. Пришлось, правда, накинуть галлеонов к обычному тарифу, по которому мы работали с журналисткой — когда я предупредила, что Министерство, скорее всего, будет препятствовать выходу статьи.

Я умолчала о том, как отстреливалась от пожирателей и Волдеморта. По моей версии я умотала сразу после прибытия Ближнего Круга, прихватив Седрика.

Умолчала я и об участии Крауча-младшего. Все же будет нехорошо, если его отец расстроится и начнет чинить препятствия. Война-войной, бизнес-бизнесом.

***

— Вы в порядке? — Снейп заглянул в Больничное Крыло на следующий день. Впрочем, я и вернулась в Хог только на следующий день. Вчера, после встречи со Шеклболтом, Кричер перенес меня в домик Мерлина, и у меня случилась небольшая истерика. До мозга начали медленно доходить события вчерашнего дня.

Волдеморт воскрес. Шансы заграбастать хоркрукс стремительно снижались. Британия была в опасности.

Я едва не погибла. Седрик едва не погиб.

Непрощенка. Тонна непрощенки и Темной магии. На тренировках это было просто и весело, даже на арене это было просто и весело… На деле — я могла кого-то покалечить. Убить. И еще неизвестно, не сделала ли этого.

Я выпила литр успокоительного зелья и уснула на коленях у Тома.

Проснулась только в полдень и тут же вернулась в Хог — Сириус бился в не меньшей истерике и паниковал. Нужно было успокоить папочку и друзей. Проверить, все ли нормально с Диггори. Проверить, все ли нормально со мной.

— Конечно, она не в порядке, Северус! — воскликнула Помфри, делая мне капельницу с особенно сильным восстанавливающим зельем. По ее словам, мне нехило досталось. А я-то наивно думала, что увернулась от всех проклятий… Вот что значит, Империус — проболталась вчера полдня и даже не заметила, что нахожусь на грани. Надо быть поосторожней с этим заклинанием. — Тебе лучше лечь, Грета, — посоветовала она, унося поднос с иглами в коморку.

— Спасибо, посижу, — пробормотала я.

Снейп хмуро стоял и молча разглядывал меня. Я тоже молчала, не собираясь завязывать светскую непринужденную беседу. Чего ему вообще надо.

— Я не успел, — наконец, проговорил он. — Когда ваш эльф явился с Диггори и без вас, я понял, что вы у него. Но было поздно. Метка погасла, и я не знал, где вас искать.

— Зачем вы оправдываетесь? — удивилась я.

Снейп не ответил. Уставился в окно.

— Ваш эльф… упрямый болван… не слушает даже вашего отца!

— Кричер слушается только меня. И Империус его не берет, в следующий раз и не пытайтесь. Он каждый день принимает зелье, которое блокирует лишающие воли и искажающие сознание чары.

— Где вы его взяли? — спросил Снейп, кидая на меня короткий взгляд. Кажется, он был рад перемене темы.

— А зачем, вы думаете, я записалась к вам на дополнительные занятия? — спросила я, наблюдая, как вытягивается его лицо.

— Вы не могли его сварить!

Я пожала плечами. Не могла, а сварила.

Снейп снова замолчал.

— Почему вы не ушли оттуда сразу? Ваш эльф просто стоял и ждал вашего зова. Почему вы не позвали его? — спросил он.

— Потому что я в самом деле думала, что смогу с ним потягаться. Пока он не набрал силу. Пока не спрятался где-нибудь в Малфой-мэноре, — я болезненно поморщилась. Волдеморт оказался слишком хорош. Едва выползший из чертового котла, он сделал меня, как первокурсницу. Позор.

— Вы могли погибнуть, — произнес Снейп.

Я пристально посмотрела ему в глаза. Но на его лице, как обычно, была бесстрастная маска.

— Что с вами, профессор? Волдеморт вернулся. При чем здесь какое-то могла-не могла.

Снейп помолчал еще немного.

— Выздоравливайте, Блэк.

И ушел.

Зачем вообще приходил.


	99. Тело и дело

В кабинете директора было душно, несмотря на распахнутые окна. Стойкий запах малиновой сладкой ваты, казалось, клеился к волосам и одежде.

— Я вас терпеть не могу, Дамблдор. И вы меня, я знаю, тоже недолюбливаете. Но у нас общий враг, и я готова биться с вами против него плечом к плечу. Только предупреждаю — стоит вам лишь направить палочку мне в спину, я отвечу незамедлительно.

— Значит ли это, что ты готова впустить в свой дом Орден Феникса? — невозмутимо спросил Дамблдор.

— Готова. Почему вы сразу не спросили у меня? Знали ведь, что это мой дом, не Сириуса.

— Потому что первым твоим ответом был бы «нет».

Хитрый старикашка.

— Мне понадобится пара-тройка дней, чтобы подготовить дом к армии ваших варваров. И — да, составьте список членов Ордена. Кричер заберет его завтра.

***

Церемония награждения проходила в Большом зале. Седрик пожимал руки директорам и их замам, Министру и Краучу, а мы с Томом въедливо читали договор на оптовую закупку маггловских автомобилей класса люкс. Гелла организовал нефиговый заказ для себя, Бессмертного и еще парочки их друзей-аристократов. Поддерживает отечественного производителя.

— Если бы ты не убила дракона на первом испытании, сейчас поздравляли бы тебя, — заметил Драко.

Седрик настоял сказать судьям, что кубок мы взяли вместе. Мы получили равное количество баллов за третье испытание, но по общей сумме победил он.

— Будем надеяться, что это самая фатальная моя ошибка, — пробормотала я. Хотя интуиция, что сосала под ложечкой, когда я думала о событиях на кладбище, говорила — нет. Не самая.

Хогвартс ликовал. Первый за сколько-то там фиг знает сколько лет Турнир — и какая победа!

Грустила только Гермиона. Конец Турнира, как и конец учебного года, означал одно — расставание с Крамом. Что не могло не радовать Тома, Драко и Седрика, на котором сейчас висла Чжоу.

— А ты грустить не собираешься? — спросил Том, кивая в сторону Муромца.

Муромец сидел поодаль и о чем-то тихо переговаривался с друзьями-дурстрангцами. Будто почувствовав мой взгляд, он прямо посмотрел мне в глаза и грустно улыбнулся. А потом жестом позвал слинять из зала.

Я вздохнула, упихала договор в рюкзак, и выбралась из-за стола.

— Ну, что? Последний день в Хогвартсе? — сказал он, когда мы вышли на залитую солнцем лужайку, и запихал руки в карманы брюк.

— Что-то вроде, — согласилась я неловко. Я понятия не имела, как надо заканчивать отношения. Хотя, признаться, после моего весеннего двухмесячного турне их и отношениями-то было сложно назвать. Может, дело и не в турне даже. Что-то, а точнее, Том, подсказывал мне, что все закончилось тем случаем в подземельях.

— Обижаешься на меня? — спросила я прямо.

Он улыбнулся уголком губ.

— Скорее на себя. Должен был давно все понять… Одно остается для меня загадкой — все же, как можно променять принца на злодея?

Я удивленно открыла рот, а он махнул рукой.

— Иди сюда, — и обнял меня.

Прощальные обнимашки прервал радостный голос:

— Какая трогательная сцена! Герои расстаются навсегда! — воскликнула Рита, и ее фотограф сделал по меньшей мере миллион снимков за секунду.

Мы вернулись в зал на середине торжественной речи Дамблдора о грядущих испытаниях. Я скользнула взглядом по серьезным лицам преподавателей, задержалась на «злодее». Он отрешенно смотрел куда-то поверх студенческих голов, сжав ладонью левую руку там, где была метка. Заместитель директора Дурмстранга, прибывший неделю назад замещать сбежавшего после третьего испытания Каркарова, хмурил брови. Мадам Максим нервно улыбалась. Фадж сильно покраснел.

Наконец-то этот год закончился. Самый ужасный учебный год в моей жизни.

***

Кричер с Драко и Хорхе проводили инвентаризацию и уносили все ценные и слишком уж темномагические артефакты в подвал. Укрепляли защиту запертых комнат. Отбирали у Ная Руку Славы и Шкатулку-душилку. В гостиной громко хохотала Тонкс и тихо посмеивалась Нарцисса. Слышалось бормотание Люпина. Я только что проснулась и спустилась как раз к утренней почте, которой теперь занимался Пигли.

Развернула газету и подавилась хлопьями, разбрызгав молоко по всему столу.

«Тело Амникуса Крэбба найдено на старом кладбище в пригороде Литтл-Хэнглтона. Причиной смерти является ожог первой степени, явно оставленный черной магией. Напомним, что две недели назад маленькое кладбище было практически полностью разрушено вследствие использования мощных темномагических чар. Сотрудникам Департамента магического правопорядка лишь вчера удалось пробиться сквозь невиданные доселе заросли волшебных бобов, высаженных здесь не иначе как для сокрытия следов преступления. Помимо тела Амникуса Крэбба был найден также котел с остатками неизвестного зелья. На данный момент проводится экспертиза состава. Министерство от комментариев отказалось».

Мне резко подурнело, и я трижды перечитала статью.

— То-ом… — жалобно проблеяла я, когда он вырос возле меня и склонился над газетой. — Я убила человека…

В шкафу, кажется, вдребезги разлетелся фамильный сервиз Блэков, а я начала задыхаться.

— Спокойно, спокойно, — напуганный Том взял меня за плечи и потянул в подвал. — Дыши. Мы сейчас все посмотрим в думосборе, — шептал он, толкая меня к двери.

Я помотала головой и уперлась руками в дверной косяк.

— Я не хочу!

— Грета, нельзя больше трусить. Мы должны это посмотреть. Рано или поздно мы должны это посмотреть.

Дышать не получалось.

— Я боюсь! — пискнула я.

— Я знаю, — Том обнял меня и направил мою руку к дверной ручке. — Но ты сильная, тебя это не сломает. Когда-нибудь… это все равно бы случилось. Давай.

Я дрожащей рукой открыла дверь и спустилась вниз по лестнице. Отперла одну из подвальных комнат, где среди прочих ценных артефактов хранился думосбор. В соседней комнате с грохотом что-то упало, и Кричер заворчал на Хорхе. Плохо соображая, что делаю, я наложила на стены заглушающие чары.

— Все будет хорошо, Грета. Не бойся, — Том гладил меня по мокрому лицу. — Прошлого не изменить, знаешь ты о нем, или нет. Что сделано, то сделано. Начинай.

Он положил мою ладонь на палочку, купленную на первом курсе у Оливандера. Я только и использовала ее для того, чтобы вынимать мысли из головы. Без палочки было неудобно.

Зажмурившись, я прикоснулась ее кончиком к виску.

***

Я не знаю, сколько выла, стонала и всхлипывала на полу, пока Том сидел рядом и гладил меня по голове. Кричер с Пигли стояли у стеночки в полной растерянности. Рядом высыхала лужа от разлитого успокаивающего чая.

— Давай поживем пока в доме Мерлина, хочешь? — предлагал Том. — Я покажу тебе свои воспоминания из Турции и Ливана, м? Или расскажу про вейлу, которая меня бросила в двадцать. Кричер принесет тебе самого молочного шоколада в мире.

Я убила человека. Было ощущение, что молочный шоколад остался где-то далеко в прошлом. После того, что я сделала, в моей жизни больше не может быть молочного шоколада. Даже горького — не может быть. Никакого.

Мне нужен был Гелла. Я могла обсудить это только с ним.

Но Гелла был далеко.

Я протянула Кричеру руку, и тот подскочил, готовый выполнить любое мое распоряжение.

— К Снейпу.

***

В доме было пусто, темно и холодно.

Шмыгая носом, я побродила по комнатам, но Снейпа нигде не было.

Я хотела найти у него какую-нибудь ромашку или полынь и попросить Кричера заварить мне напиток, но нашла горькие мятные капли. Наверно, успокоительные.

Закинула в себя половину, легла калачиком на диван и уснула.

***

Когда я проснулась, на улице было темно. Я была укрыта пледом, в камине горел огонь, газета, которую я притащила с собой, исчезла с пола. Тома видно не было.

На кухне горел свет. Снейп сидел на неудобном старом стуле и читал книгу. Часы на комоде щелкнули — три часа ночи.

Я сунула ноги в кеды, придавив пятками задники, и прошаркала на кухню. Села с ногами на соседний стул и обняла колени. На столе была тарелка с печеньем, заварочник и волнистая от впитавшегося днем чая газета.

Снейп закрыл книгу и молча посмотрел на меня.

Я спрятала свое наверняка опухшее лицо в коленях и закусила губу, чтобы снова не разреветься.

— Вы раскидали по всему дому мои травы и выпили половину сильнейшего успокоительного. Вы знаете, что его нельзя употреблять в таких количествах? — помолчав, сообщил Снейп.

На меня всякие успокоительные и Зелья-без-сновидений плохо действовали еще с первого курса, хотела сказать я, но вышло лишь жалкое всхлипывание.

— Не плачьте, Блэк, — вдруг тихо сказал Снейп без своего обычного недовольства. — Все пройдет.

Я помотала головой, глотая слезы.

— Ну, а на что еще вы рассчитывали, используя чары Адского пламени? — раздраженно спросил Снейп, и я застонала. — Дьявол, Блэк, — пробормотал он, и через секунду я почувствовала его пальцы на своих руках. — Посмотрите на меня, — я упрямо упиралась лбом в колено. — Ну же, посмотрите на меня.

Я подняла взгляд на его черные глаза.

— Что мне делать? — беспомощно спросила я.

— Ничего.

— Я убила человека.

— Это было неизбежно.

Я видела, что его губы дрогнули, чтобы сказать очередную колкость, но он сдержался.

— Он был отцом моего одноклассника.

— И пожирателем смерти. Он хотел вас убить. Вы защищались.

— Я должна была сбежать раньше!

Он покачал головой.

— Это не о вас, Блэк. Вы не сбегаете.

Я снова застонала.

— Мне плохо, профессор. Как же мне плохо… — я закрыла глаза, когда представила лицо Сириуса, который наверняка все поймет, когда прочтет газету.

Снейп потянул меня за руки, заставляя слезть со стула и встать, и неожиданно обнял.

Я перестала всхлипывать. Я дышать перестала.

— Ничего, Блэк. Ничего.


	100. Грета Блэк и Орден Феникса

— Вы собираетесь домой? — с очень недовольным лицом спросил Снейп, когда следующим утром я выбралась из-под пледа, умылась в его ванной комнате с потрескавшимся кафелем и вошла в кухню, переплетая косу.

Я помотала головой и взяла из тарелки печенье. Без аппетита, скорее на автомате, откусила.

— Будете жить у меня? — насмешливо поднял брови Снейп.

Я кивнула, забирая его наполовину полную кружку. Фу, кофе.

— Это совершенно невозможно, Блэк. Хотя бы потому, что мне нечем вас кормить. Вы привыкли к деликатесам своих эльфов, а я…

— А вы питаетесь вареной гречкой, я видела, — я кивнула на его старый пожелтевший холодильник и, прожевав печенье, сделала глоток из носика заварника. Тьфу, полынная настойка!

— Ваш отец ищет вас, — со вздохом сообщил Снейп.

— Откуда вы знаете?

Полынная настойка совсем отбила и без того плохой аппетит, и я отодвинула от себя печенье.

— Он искал вас у меня.

Я чуть не упала вместе с шатким стулом.

— Почему?!

— Это ваш отец, вам виднее, — язвительно ответил Снейп.

— И что вы сказали? — с ужасом спросила я.

— Что вас здесь нет.

Я хмуро уставилась в окно.

— Он вас любит, Блэк. Несмотря ни на что. Возвращайтесь домой, — посоветовал Снейп и ушел в гостиную, пока я не успела ничего ответить.

Я посидела минуту на его кухне и вызвала Кричера.

***

Сириус встретил меня на пороге, пьяный. Пылко обнял, длинно и тяжело вздохнул и ничего не сказал.

Зря я, наверное, не пошла к нему сразу.

***

На первой сходке Ордена я планировала сказать речь. Но сейчас настроения не было. Совсем. Больше всего хотелось забиться в угол у печки Мерлина и просидеть там до конца жизни. И все же я осталась.

— Добро пожаловать в мой дом, господа, — поприветствовала я членов Ордена, собравшихся в просторной гостиной, после того, как Дамблдор меня представил. Впрочем, я и так была знакома с большей частью орденцев. С кем лично, с кем из газетных хроник.

Те, кто меня не знал, смотрели с любопытством. Знакомые — улыбкой или опаской. Некоторые — с жалостью. Грюм кивал каким-то своим мыслям, медленно вращая глазом. Тонкс пялилась на Люпина. Снейп стоял в углу. Молли поджимала губы. Гермиона сидела на подлокотнике кресла рядом с Драко и крутила в руках снитч — подарок Крама. Через неделю она на месяц уезжала в Болгарию по гостям. Близнецы переглядывались — у них был очередной проект. Нарцисса неуютно ежилась, косясь на Шеклболта. Сэм стоял с Артуром. Хорхе не было — он встречал Билла на международной станции порталов.

Пестренькая компания. Чувствую, отдала я дом на разграбление.

Я знала одно — Волдеморт окружил себя отрядом головорезов и обосновал штаб в Малфой-мэноре. Мне его не достать.

Весь мой план участия в грядущей войне сводился к одному — я должна до него добраться.

Когда взрослые дяди и тети начали обсуждать взрослые дела, нас, детишек, выгнали. Вру — меня выгнать не пытались. Я сразу сказала Дамблдору, что я буду присутствовать на всех собраниях. Мой дом — мои правила.

Впрочем, сегодня я оставила Тома фиксировать мысли первого собрания и ушла к себе в комнату. Добби, эльф-перебежчик, вчера принес Нарциссе план магической защиты дома.

Если я сумею ее взломать… Если смогу попасть внутрь, когда он будет один…

Но почему-то интуиция подсказывала мне, что так просто мне этого сделать никто не даст.

***

Из кухни раздавались привычные звуки — Пигли с Кричером готовили завтрак. Шипело масло, и умопомрачительный аромат картофельно-морковных пирожков окутывал весь Блэк-мэнор.

Солнце только поднялось из-за горизонта. Силясь пробиться лучами сквозь плотные лондонские облака, оно поползло вверх. Прогноз погоды в «Пророке» не радовал — обещали дожди и сырость.

К счастью, этим утром под рукой у меня оказалось другое солнце.

— Привет, Солнышко, — едва увидев рыжий конский хвост, я налетела на него со спины и обняла. Вчера я не дождалась его прибытия, напилась мятного чая и уснула. А когда на рассвете выползла на кухню, Билл сидел за столом и писал письмо. — Кому пишешь?

— Малая, — по доброму усмехнулся он. — Да вот, девушке одной.

— О-о! — протянула я. — Кто-то завоевал неприступное сердце?

— Похоже на то. Ты на пробежку проснулась? — перевел он тему.

Я кивнула.

— Хорхе сказал, ты устроился в Лондонский филиал Гринготтса. Чтобы быть поближе к семье?

— Что-то вроде, — туманно сказал он.

Я поняла, что дело тут, скорее всего, не в семье, а в девушке. А еще поняла, что Билл не настроен это обсуждать.

— Ты где остановился? Можешь пожить у меня, — предложила я. Я соскучилась — Билла я последний раз видела зимой на Турнире, когда он приезжал помочь Чарли с драконами.

— Спасибо, у тебя и так здесь гостиница, — улыбнулся он. — Первое время поживу у родителей, потом сниму квартиру.

— Не уходи до завтрака, — я потрепала его по плечу и окликнула Кричера, чтобы тот перенес меня к домику Мерлина — я бегала там по лесу.

Надо вернуться к проблеме кольца-портключа. Бедному эльфу и так несладко со всей этой оравой гостей. Да и возраст берет свое. Жаль, что Пигли и вполовину не так сообразителен, как Кричер. Старого эльфа нужно беречь — он был совершенно незаменим.

Например, в конце второго курса по настоянию Кричера я навестила Гринготтс, чтобы проверить состояния инвестиций — умер древний гоблин, занимавшийся ранее моими финансами — с ним работала еще бабка Вальпурга, и мы наняли нового. С тех пор он периодически присылал какие-то отчеты, в которых я ничего не понимала, но которые сильно не нравились Кричеру.

Эльф полагал, что тот инвестирует не слишком эффективно, и советовал взять все отчеты и унести финансовому аналитику, офис которого находился в Косом переулке.

Догадки эльфа подтвердились — оказалось, что хитрожопый гоблин по имени Крюкохват каким-то образом обманывает магическую клятву, которую дают все гоблины, и тихонечко мошенничает.

Гоблина уволили и с извинениями предоставили нового специалиста.

Иногда мне казалось, что в роду эльфа были гоблины.

***

Нет ничего лучше утренней пробежки по лесу.

И нет ничего занятнее, чем обнаружить огненную саламандру в своем очаге по возвращении.

— Это она? — спросила я Пигли, которого вызвала, как только вошла в дом и офигела от ярчайшего пламени в очаге. На угольках, блаженно растянувшись, спала и пылала ящерица размером с кошку.

— Она, — с готовностью закивал эльф.

Я закатила глаза.

«Огромное! Чешуйчатое! Хотело сожрать!»

Тьфу.

***

— Никогда такую не видел, — озадаченно проговорил Люпин, поглаживая саламандру. На поверку страшнючая тварь из Бездны оказалась на редкость флегматичным созданием. У нее было два интереса в жизни — спать на раскаленных углях и жрать все, что ей подсунешь под мордочку. — В природе не встречаются саламандры таких размеров и такого окраса. Может быть, кто-то искусственно ее вывел?

Я хмыкнула. Ничего подобного. Слова Люпина подтвердили теорию — ящерка была из другого мира. Надо подумать, как это можно использовать.

— А можно погладить? — спросила Джинни, которую для безопасности решили переселить в мой дом. Думаю, Молли просто нравилось, что детишки здесь всегда накормлены и присмотрены. Хотя насчет последнего я бы поспорила. — А как ее зовут?

— Афанасий. Можно просто — Феня.

— Что это за имя такое — Афанасий? — скептически спросил Драко.

Нормальное имя. Наверное. У Геллы так учителя словесности зовут.

— Поэзию она любит. Фета.

Драко пожал плечами — Фета он не читал. Мы с Томом и Афанасием тоже не читали — саламандра сожрала книгу прежде, чем мы успели ее открыть. Среди возможных поэтических имен, к которым проявил интерес Афанасий, были также Уильям, Омар, Данте и Эдгар. К ним бы могли добавиться Оскар и Иосиф, но мы с Томом уже убрали книги в сундук.

— Огненные саламандры очень полезные существа, — сказал Билл, который, как и обещал, остался на завтрак — и даже немного дольше, до самого обеда, чтобы дождаться меня. Я-то все на свете пропустила, пока знакомилась с Афанасием. — Весной я был в экспедиции в Арктике, у одного из парней была с собой такая — так мы никогда не тратили так мало дров, чтобы протопить палатку…

Ну что ж, и то соль.


	101. Семнадцать мгновений Северуса Снейпа

Второе собрание Ордена Феникса прошло через неделю после первого. На нем было еще больше народу. Обсуждали тревожные перемещения в Министерстве, несколько поджогов в волшебных районах Лондона и упорное отрицание Фаджем факта возвращения Волдеморта — он дал интервью «Пророку», в котором выражал сомнения в моей адекватности. Скитер после той статьи, которая всколыхнула магическое сообщество, чуть не уволили. Пришлось вмешаться — я не хотела терять своего человека в самой ходовой газете Британского волшебного мира. И все же, хоть она и осталась, печататься пока не печаталась. Прижала хвост до затишья. Я это понимала, и в открытую конфронтацию с Фаджем пока не вступала. У меня был другой план. У меня были большие надежды на Шеклболта. Он благороден, соображает и нацелен на результат. И он нравится Грюму. И хоть с Грюмом у нас были сложные отношения, его вкусу можно доверять, если дело касается боевых магов.

На собрании было скучно, душно и въедливо жужжала муха. Все последние полчаса я выискивала ее взглядом и пыталась прицелиться, чтобы укокошить. Но она будто чувствовала — то на плечо Тонкс сядет, то на нос МакГонагалл. Я уже почти выпустила точечное поджигающее, когда в комнату с шипящим лепетом вполз Найджелус. Недавно его стихийная магия побила все рекорды — он научился левитировать и, помогая себе хвостом, выбирался из кроватки и путешествовал по всему дому.

Я просила Пигли запирать дверь, когда в доме были чужие… Но эльф, видимо, слишком запарился с готовкой на такую ораву, и забыл. Или Хорхе опять заглянул к сынуле и не закрыл за собой дверь.

Появление нагеныша определенно оживило этот скучный день. Грюм вскочил на ноги. Молли схватилась за сердце. Дамблдор с любопытством сверкнул очками. Хорхе сейчас не было, а если бы был, я бы ему треснула за недогляд. Нарцисса кинулась к нагенышу, но я сидела ближе ко входу и первой подхватила его на руки.

— Играть! Играть! — на серпентарго заулюлюкал он, хватая меня за челку.

Под немыми взглядами я погладила ребенка по черным волосам и отдернула руку, когда он попытался затащить мои пальцы в рот — его слюна сильно раздражала кожу.

— Найджелус, познакомься. Эти благородные волшебники собрались здесь, чтобы убить одного нехорошего дядю, — я смотрела на Дамблдора, чтобы говорить по-английски, а не на серпентарго. — Ну что вы, профессор МакГонагалл, так смотрите? К моменту поступления в Хогвартс ребенок уже научится трансформировать хвост в ноги.

МакГонагалл издала какой-то невнятный звук, и я передала Ная Нарциссе.

***

На мой взгляд, собрания эти никакой практической ценности не несли. Куча народу трепала языками. Если только мотивационную — Дамблдор красиво говорил и умел поднять боевой дух. Впрочем, к приемам Дамблдора у меня уже выработался иммунитет, хотя остальные слушали и воодушевлялись.

Снейп, похоже, тоже не считал полезным приходить — сегодня его не было.

И вообще, я его что-то давно не видела. Ровно с последнего собрания и не видела.

А вдруг что-то случилось? Помнится, Волдеморт обещал покарать отступников, когда важничал на кладбище.

Чем дальше, тем больше эта мысль не давала мне покоя.

***

Когда следующим вечером я ввалилась в дом Снейпа, он был пуст. Судя по состоянию гречки в холодильнике — уже два дня. Я пометалась из комнаты в комнату, но никаких зацепок не нашла.

Села на диван, нервно теребя косу.

И где мне его искать?

Но искать не пришлось. Потухший камину вдруг полыхнул зеленым. Сгорбясь, из него вышагнула темная фигура. Пошаталась, схватившись за каминную полку. И медленно сползла на пол.

***

Снейп лежал на диване, а я сидела рядом на полу и думала, как лучше — дождаться, пока он очнется или попытаться напоить восстанавливающим зельем прямо так. Они же с Сириусом тогда вливали его в меня спящую.

— Блэк, — он разлепил глаза, как раз когда я пыталась открутить крышку. — Какого черта… — прохрипел он, морщась. — Убирайтесь.

Я закусила губу. В принципе, я могла и убраться. Он был почти в порядке — не ранен, но обессилен пыточными заклятьями. Но что-то не позволяло мне просто взять и уйти.

Я покосилась на Тома, который стоял у стены и смотрел на Снейпа тяжелым болезненным взглядом. Это было дело рук его хоркрукса. А раньше он и сам таким неоднократно занимался. Чувствую, ждут меня сегодня веселенькие сны.

— Вы меня слышали? — Снейп смотрел на меня неожиданно зло. — Убирайтесь!

— Не кричите, — сказала я, когда он с тихим стоном закрыл глаза. — Возьмите зелье, — я вложила бутылек ему в руку и встала.

Вызвала Кричера.

Значит, он к нему вернулся.

Вернулся к Волдеморту.

***

Этой ночью я даже не пыталась уснуть. Я вообще ничего не пыталась делать — бесполезно в таком настроении.

Бездумно играла с Роном Уизли в шахматы до двух ночи — точнее, это Том играл, я только фигурки переставляла. Потом рыжий уснул прямо в кресле, а я вызвала Добби — эльфа Малфоев. Он почему-то очень хорошо ко мне относился.

На жалких эльфов никто не обращает внимания, верно? А сами они разболтать хозяйских секретов не могут — сразу начинают колотить себя по башке и выкручивать уши.

Ну, это если не под Империусом. Под Империусом они становятся на редкость общительными и приятными собеседниками.

Снейп действительно проторчал два дня в Малфой-мэноре. Получал за все свои косяки и просился обратно. Волдеморту нужен был шпион в Ордене, и он его принял.

С другой стороны, Дамблдору тоже нужен был шпион в Ближнем Кругу.

Кому же он верен?

***

Я появилась в центре гостиной. Обернулась и встретилась со взглядом черных глаз. Снейп, босой и в выцветшем халате, чертыхнулся и опустил палочку.

— Вас не учили хотя бы элементарным нормам вежливости, Блэк?! — рявкнул он, глядя на меня неожиданно враждебным взглядом. Под его глазами залегли глубокие тени. — Не смейте являться ко мне вот так вот запросто, ясно вам?!

Я обалдела от такого напора. Что с ним? Неужели он так злится из-за того, что вчера я видела его беспомощным?

— Я только…

— Хотели узнать, как у меня дела? — скривился Снейп. — Это бестактно и не ваше дело!

Я расправила плечи.

— Вообще-то, я по делу, — сказала я.

— И по какому же?! — он так и стоял в дверном проеме, ведущем на кухню, всем своим видом показывая, как мне не рад.

— Волдеморт. Вы к нему вернулись, — кратко ответила я. В груди нехорошо сжималось от его взгляда. — Я хотела знать, в качестве кого.

Снейп фыркнул.

— Я не собираюсь обсуждать это с вами! Убирайтесь.

Вот как.

— Ответьте, и я уйду.

— Вы совсем охренели, Блэк? — помолчав, спросил он. — Сами-то как думаете?

— Думать — не мое призвание, — огрызнулась я.

Снейп поморщился.

— Совершенно верно.

— Вы ответите, или нет?

— Нет. Убирайтесь, — повторил он. — Мне надоело с вами нянчиться. У меня на это нет ни сил, ни времени.

Почему-то стало обидно.

— Я не прошу об этом.

— Не просите? — Снейп зло усмехнулся. — Что ж вы тогда постоянно прибегаете ко мне, как побитая собака, плачетесь и пускаете сопли?

Я молча смотрела на него.

Да в чем дело?

— Что, слов нет? — скривился он. — Вы думаете, что вы особенная, и все должны скакать вокруг вас на задних лапках? Ничего подобного! Я присматривал за вами по одной лишь причине — меня просил об этом Дамблдор. Да, я был влюблен в вашу мать — но вы мне абсолютно безразличны, ясно вам? В вас нет ничего от нее — и я был абсолютно прав, когда четырнадцать лет назад просил Темного Лорда обменять вашу жизнь на ее. Какая жалость, что он меня не послушал!

Я выдохнула, сжимая кулак, и из него на старые облезлые доски пола посыпались искры.

— С вами все в порядке? — тихо спросила я, глядя на него исподлобья.

— Не сомневайтесь! Вы спрашиваете, на чьей я стороне — я на стороне того, кто предложит мне лучший вариант. Не ждите от меня благородства. Я не собираюсь рисковать жизнью, спасая вас в предстоящей войне. Уходите и забудьте дорогу в этот дом.

Его лицо совсем перекосило от ненависти.

Я незаметно проверила его на Империус. Ничего.

— Профессор…

— Ты меня не слышала?! — заорал он. — Пошла вон, чертова ты соплячка! — он стиснул палочку, и мне подумалось, что сейчас он чарами вышвырнет меня за дверь прямо на узкую грязную улочку.

Хлопнула в ладоши, и Кричер унес меня домой.

***

«Какая жалость, что он меня не послушал…»

Дурацкая фраза заевшей пластинкой вертелась в голове.

— Эй, — Драко пихнул меня локтем, возвращая к схеме защиты Малфой-мэнора. Я полагала, что он сможет помочь найти лазейку. Но легкомысленный Драко, прожив в доме четырнадцать лет, никогда не интересовался особенностями его чар.

— Без Криви не разобраться.

Хотя и Криви здесь не помощники. Надо бы наведаться к Гелле. Вот уж кто великий взломщик. Что у нас сейчас по луне? Дождусь полнолуния и отправлюсь в Сибирь.

— Криви, — ревниво пробормотал Драко и заметил: — Ты какая-то рассеянная.

— Мне нужно прогуляться, — я поднялась и подхватила ветровку — на улице моросил дождь.

— Но Грюм сказал…

Я сморщилась. Попадись мне кто из пожирателей, ему не поздоровится.

Но вместо пожирателей я встретила кое-кого другого.


	102. Вампиризм передается по наследству

— Дориан Мортимер, — представила я нового гостя, обведя взглядом членов Ордена Феникса. — Он представляет здесь Британский Клан Вампиров.

Славные орденцы загалдели. Кто-то в возмущении вскочил на ноги. Кто-то в страхе отшатнулся, когда Дориан клыкасто улыбнулся. Снейп не скрывал неприязни, глядя на вампира.

— ТИХО! — рявкнула я, помогая себе Сонорусом. — Я подписала магическое соглашение с Главой Клана Виктором Мортимером. Не нужно паники, господа. Такой союзник, как Британский Клан, нам не помешает. Особенно после того, как к Волдеморту присоединятся великаны и дементоры, — я посмотрела на Дамблдора. Тот едва заметно кивнул. Я перехватила испуганный взгляд Молли. Ее лицо было как никогда несчастным. И дело здесь было не в Дори. Позавчера Перси Уизли назначили помощником Министра. Парень зазнался, назвал родителей дураками за то, что они водятся с Дамблдором, и ушел из дома. — Не волнуйтесь, Молли. Вампиризм не заразен, а Дориан не пьет кровь детей. Так ведь, Дори? — он задумчиво улыбнулся, и я жестко пихнула его локтем в ребра.

— Конечно, моя леди.

Козел.

***

Близнецы, которые целых полгода продавали мои колдомобили и выполняли разные поручения Артура и Сэма, скопили приличную сумму — это не считая денег от Людо Бэгмена и мелкой продажи изобретений. Они всерьез собирались бросить последний курс Хога и открыть свою лавку в Косом переулке. И я даже готова была дать им займ на безвозмездной и бессрочной основе, чтобы как следует отремонтировать и обставить помещение и закупить нужное оборудование. Но дурацкий Перси все испортил — чтобы не расстраивать Молли, Фред с Джорджем вынуждены были отложить свою идею на целый год. Мы с близнецами расстроились, а чтобы талант не пропадал, я выделила им одну из пустующих подвальных комнат — бывшую темницу. Пусть себе разрабатывают продуктовую линейку.

Поэтому теперь спускаться в подвалы было немного опасно — из дальней комнаты периодически то валил удушливый сиреневый дым, то разбегались гигантские тараканы, с которыми Кричер потом боролся неделями, то что-то взрывалось, и слышался гомерический, явно принадлежавший не близнецам, смех. Этим всем сильно интересовался Най, который под шумок то и дело норовил уползти в подвал и поглядеть, что же там такое интересное происходит.

Мы все его по очереди вылавливали — эльфы теперь не всегда успевали следить за нагенышем, занятые на кухне. А на днях он сказал первое слово на английском. И слово это было «хрень».

— Грета! — сразу же всплеснула руками Молли. — Надо следить за своей речью! Хотя бы при ребенке!

Я сделала круглые глаза. А что Грета?! У нас у всех культура речи страдала — что Хорхе, что Сэм… даже Драко — нет-нет, а ввернет словечко-другое. Да еще Грюм постоянно орал матом так, что стены содрогались.

Вот если бы малыш сказал «Империо» или «Сектумсемпра» — тогда другое дело, я бы извинилась и покаялась.

Тем временем Драко ходил очень задумчивый.

— Ну что ты, дружок, — я хлопнула его по плечу, когда он накладывал третью ложку мороженого в какао.

— Тебе не кажется, что мама… как-то странно себя ведет? — он повернулся ко мне, и мне было очень сложно врать, глядя в его искренние серые глаза.

— Ты можешь спросить ее, если тебя это беспокоит. Она же твоя мама, — перевела я стрелки.

Драко поморщился.

— Это у вас с Сириусом доверительные отношения. А у нас так не принято, — он со вздохом плюхнул в кружку четвертую ложку сахара, расплескав какао по столу.

Доверительные, как же.

Тем временем Нарцисса и Хорхе правда безбожно палились. И ладно Сандра, которая уехала в Штаты в конце июня, когда в доме стало слишком тесно. Но о них уже знала Молли, которую эта ситуация повергла в ужас, и Грюм, который своим чудо-глазом мог зырить сквозь стены.

— Нарцисса, можно с вами поговорить? — я выцепила тетушку из теплой компании Тонкс и Люпина и отвела в сторонку. — Это, конечно, не мое дело, но не пора бы рассказать обо всем Драко? Он начинает о чем-то догадываться, и я чувствую себя ужасно оттого, что мне приходится ему врать.

Нарцисса длинно вздохнула, а я отметила, что ее лицо как-то неуловимо изменилось. Вроде бы все то же, вот только…

Оставив тетушку размышлять об отношениях с сыном, я хотела было перетереть с Кричером, но наткнулась на Дориана. Он как бы шел по коридору и как бы случайно врезался в меня. И каким-то легким и естественным движением его руки легли на мою талию, а губы — на мои губы.

— А ты не оборзел? — спросила я, когда он закончил меня целовать.

Вампир хмыкнул.

— Вы, люди, такие интересные существа. Ваша жизнь мимолетна и хрупка — а вы ее тратите на глупые переживания, вместо того, чтобы вкушать ее удовольствия, — на его губах играла улыбка.

— Я тебе сейчас как вкушу по зубам-то, — пригрозила я, и тут из-за угла прямо на нас вылетел Снейп.

Уж не знаю, куда он там летел.

Я схватила Дориана за воротник куртки и вкусила еще один поцелуй.

— На сегодня удовольствий достаточно, — я его оттолкнула, когда поняла, что Снейп из коридора исчез.

Черт, что я делаю? Дура.

***

В Блэк-мэноре был такой сумасшедший дом, что я была просто счастлива выбраться оттуда на пару дней.

Я хотела навестить Геллу с моими схемами или заглянуть в гости к Шноберту по поводу его последнего письма о моем кольце-портале, но после разговора с Нарциссой иначе расставила приоритеты.

— Это Грэм, — представила я. — Индонезийский боевой эльф, — я покосилась на ушастое существо, сплошь, как Хорхе, покрытое татуировками. В обоих ушах болтались по четыре серьги, из-за пояса торчала резная волшебная палочка, заостренная на одном конце так, что ею можно было кого-нибудь заколоть. — Точнее, эльфийка.

Сириус выпучил глаза.

— Зачем нам боевой эльф?!

Что за идиотские вопросы?

— Охранять наследников рода Блэк.

Сириус хлопал глазами, Кричер с ворчанием куда-то ушел, а Рита погладила животик.

— Наследника, — поправила она. — Или наследницу.

Я сдержалась от того, чтобы не покоситься на Нарциссу, которая в этот момент скромно потупила взгляд. Хорхе был безмятежен — она все еще ничего ему не сказала.

— Грэм будет заниматься исключительно вопросами безопасности.

В этот момент на пороге появился Кричер с пухлой бухгалтерской книгой.

— Безопасность… как будто мало нам расходов на колдомобили… когда они еще окупятся… Род Блэков ждет нищета. Нищета и прозябание, — он мрачно бухнул книгу на стол и достал перо.

— Вычеркивай расходы на содержание сейфа Поттеров. Он пуст, я закрыла счет, — сказала я. — Грэм, идем, я познакомлю тебя с Найджелусом. Его ты тоже будешь защищать.

***

Дориан нередко меня раздражал. Например, тем, что у нас были разные понятия о характере отношений несовершеннолетней девушки и хрен знает скольки-летнего вампира. Масла в огонь подливал Кричер, который первую неделю просто ходил за мной по пятам и повторял: «Вампиризм передается по наследству… вампир в роду — позор… вампиризм неизлечим…» и тому подобное. Я выслушала целую лекцию о недопустимости взаимоотношений уважающей себя леди и вампира. Он так бы и нудил, если бы я не пригрозила выкинуть коллекцию засушенных эльфийских голов, которые он держал в своей подвальной комнате с прочим сентиментальным хламом типа ботинок Беллатрикс и подштанников Ориона.

Сириусу мне пригрозить было нечем, а потому тот периодически начинал рвать на себе волосы и точить осиновый кол. Насчет кола не шутка — он у него действительно был, и однажды он даже кинулся с ним на вампира. Его остановил Люпин, из ладони которого мы потом втроем с Ритой и Тонкс выковыривали занозы.

Впрочем, от визитов Дори была и польза. Например, мы теперь частенько тренировались внизу, что доставляло мне огромное удовольствие. Особенно после того, как я впервые уложила его на лопатки.

А еще он служил прекрасным снейпоизгонителем. Стоило ему начать меня обнимать, как профессор чудодейственным образом испарялся.

***

Ближе к концу июля мне удалось поймать Дамблдора. Точнее, я могла бы поймать его и раньше, но так долго убеждала себя, что мне, черт возьми, все равно, что никак не могла собраться это сделать. А если говорить начистоту — то просто боялась услышать то, что мне понравится.

— Расскажите мне про профессора Снейпа, Дамблдор, — попросила я, наложив на дверь библиотеки заглушающее заклятье.

Мне показалось, что его губы тронула улыбка.

— Что ты хочешь знать, Грета? — с готовностью спросил он.

— Это вы отправили его к Волдеморту?

Дамблдор кивнул, оглаживая бороду.

— Да, профессор Снейп вернулся к нему по моей просьбе.

— Вы ему доверяете?

— Конечно же, я ему доверяю. Северус надежный человек, — ласково сказал Дамблдор.

Том, который в напряжении стоял рядом, фыркнул.

— Вы в нем полностью уверены? — уточнила я на всякий-случай.

— Насколько вообще можно быть уверенным в человеке? — начал Дамблдор городить свою философскую муть. — Каждый полон своих страстей и страхов.

— Ясно.

Понятно.


	103. На поле танки грохотали

Вестей об активности другой стороны не было. Тишь да гладь, да мерлинова благодать.

За три дня до своего дня рождения я скрутила в рулон схемы защиты Малфой-мэнора и сунула их в бездонный рюкзак.

— Сириус, мне нужно уехать, — честно предупредила я, найдя папашу в компании Люпина. Этот Люпин что, вообще ничем не занимается? Торчит постоянно в доме.

— Но Грета… сейчас?! В такое время?! — он округлил глаза. — Куда ты собралась?!

— В какое — такое? — скептически уточнила я. — К тридцать первому вернусь. Готовьте подарки и банкет.

Я закинула рюкзак за плечо, сунула под мышку Афанасия и вызвала Кричера.

***

— Я люблю появляться у старых друзей неожиданно, словно снег! — напела я. Распознаватель голоса мигнул зеленой лампочкой, и я перешагнула линию ловушки. Все же Гелла ловкий специалист.

— Создайте шар света, — произнес металлический голос.

— Люмос.

— Аура идентифицирована, — одобрил голос, и дверь передо мной открылась.

Надо же. Вот с шаром света — это новое новшество.

***

В замке стояла какая-то жуткая беготня.

— Эй, Витюня, — я выловила за шкирку тринадцатилетнего пацана.

— Хэллоу, Гретка, — на ломаном английском поздоровался он. — У нас вар! Война!

— Где директор?

Он не смог объяснить, но уверенно указал в сторону крыла, где находился кабинет Геллы.

Я выпустила его куртку из рук и тоже перешла на бег, буквально чувствуя, как хрустят возводимые вокруг школы защитные чары.

***

Гриндевальд, Бессмертный, Виктор и Дориан стояли на балконе директорского кабинета и задумчиво смотрели на танки.

— Рассказывайте, господа, — я втиснулась между Геллой и Бессмертным и перегнулась через перилла. — Как вы дошли до жизни такой…

У меня открылся рот. Да это армия, блин. Натуральная армия колдунов и колдобронетехники.

— Ты что ж, весь Хогвартс решил собрать? — хохотнул Бессмертный.

— Раз уж ты здесь, то слушай, — деловито начал Гриндевальд. — У нас две сотни боеспособных учеников, полторы дюжины преподавателей, полсотни вампиров и одиннадцать боевых драконов.

— И Криви, — с усмешкой добавил Виктор.

— Да, Криви стоят отдельной армии, — вздохнул Гриндевальд.

Криви?!

***

Братьев Криви отправили в ссылку к троюродному дедушке. Похоже, они настолько достали своих несчастных родителей, что те не готовы были общаться с ними так долго даже после целого учебного года вне стен родительского дома. Поскучав в глубинке — а точнее, затерроризировав всю деревню своим неуемным любопытством и причудливым чувством юмора, они вспомнили, что где-то совсем недалеко живет их любимый преподаватель ЗОТИ, а точнее — Темный Лорд Гриндевальд. Скандальная статья о его Темнейшестве только подхлестнула интерес братьев. Ведь в школе дядя Гелла был совсем-совсем не страшным, а даже наоборот — шутил шутки и рассказывал всякие интересные истории, которые не вычитаешь ни в одном учебнике. В общем, братья достали свои летающие скейты и отправились искать ненаносимый замок Темного Лорда. И нашли ведь.

— А откуда у тебя посреди лета столько студентов? — удивилась я, когда Гелла закончил историю про Криви по пути в Главный Зал.

— Как, откуда? — хмыкнул он. — Учебный год еще не закончился. У нас ведь каникулы-то всего месяц!

— Месяц?! — ужаснулась я. — Ну, ты и изверг!

— Поддерживаю репутацию ужасного злодея, — согласился Гелла.

— Предлагаю такой план, — сказал Бессмертный. — Техника у них противодраконная, мощная и сверхточная. Это они еще с десяток лет назад к войне со мной готовились, — пояснил он. — Грета возьмет летающую доску Криви, под чарами невидимости подберется к технике и создаст туман. После этого выступят драконы, а потом — твои и Виктора люди.

— Вампиры, — вклинился Дориан со своей поправкой.

— Без разницы, — не мигая, ответил Бессмертный, и под его взглядом Дори смутился. В этот момент я вдруг задумалась — а сколько драконоводцу лет? Если принять во внимание его фамилию…

— Туман — вчерашний век, — хмыкнула я. — У меня есть кое-что покруче.

После ошеломляющего эффекта на кладбище, когда под Гербивикусом бобы взросли до небес, я прониклась и купила оптовую партию в Китае. Хорошая вещь.

— И со мной полетят Криви. Втроем мы сумеем вывести из строя гораздо больше техники.

Гриндевальд кивнул.

— После миссии Криви вернутся в замок, ты — продолжишь бой вместе с нами, — Гелла вопросительно взглянул на меня непривычно серьезными глазами. Я подобралась.

— Конечно.

— Я наведу чары невидимости. Действие — около часа, если не попадете под Фините Инкантум. И вы наденете колдобронежилеты.

— У леди Блэк есть кое-что получше, чем жилет, — снова вставил Дориан, коварно улыбаясь. Вампиры вообще были на редкость спокойны и безмятежны. Может, возраст сказывался. Или бессмертие.

***

— Вау! — восхитились Криви, когда высокая светловолосая вампирша из отряда Виктора помогла затянуть завязки корсета. Черт, и зачем я согласилась? Ходила бы сейчас в жилете, как все. Так нет же, послушалась Геллу, который подтвердил, что корсет суперофигенен.

— А плащ-то зачем? — спросил Бессмертный, который с любопытством крутился неподалеку.

— Как это — зачем?! — возмутился Деннис Криви. — Какой же супергерой без плаща?!

Тут раздался оглушительный грохот.

— С воздуха бомбят, — рядом вырос Гелла с палочкой в руках. — Защита рухнет с минуты на минуту. Готовы?

Я посмотрела на возбужденные лица Криви. На хмурое — Тома. На Афанасия, спящего в камине. Кивнула.

— Вперед!

***

В нас начали палить, едва взорвались зеленью первые бобы. Они стремительно разрастались, затягивая собой землю вместе с техникой и колдунами в ней. Я помнила — они достигали высоты трех метров, покрывая нехилые площади.

В меня и старшего Криви прилетели Фините Инкантум. Я видела, как Колин чуть не свалился, отброшенный волной от снаряда, выпущенного наугад. Как увернулся от дюжины проклятий, разлетевшихся салютом.

«Назад! — послала я приказ ему и Деннису. — Живо!»

«Но там…» — поймала я мысль старшего и сбила в полете летевший в него оранжевый луч. Увернулась от проклятья.

«Я СКАЗАЛА НАЗАД! ОБА!»

Криви драпанули к замку. Я прикрывала их спины, сбивая с курса чужие проклятья, и в один прекрасный момент в меня попали. Корсет сработал на отлично, проглотив первое, второе и третье проклятья, а вот на четвертом дал сбой. Меня снесло с доски, и я, кувыркаясь, полетела вниз.

А-а!

Я мягко приземлилась на четыре когтистые лапы и шмыгнула под ноги врагов.

И тут появились драконы.

— Грета! Выбирайся! СРОЧНО! — завопил Том где-то рядом, а потом его рука на ходу подхватила мое пушистое тело.

Он с невероятным ускорением помчался вон из толпы — и вовремя. Потому что в гущу народа, где мы только что были, ударило яростное драконье пламя.

«Ты чего?! Книззлы быстрее бегают!»

Я затаилась в траве, ожидая появления Гридневальда.

— Но медленней соображают! — огрызнулся напуганный Том. Верно. И мы из-за этого едва не погибли.

То, что происходило дальше, было ужасно. Вражеские колдуны пытались уничтожить заросли волшебных бобов. У них не выходило, и техника наугад палила в небо. Один залп попал в дракона, и он с ревом упал, придавив собой двух человек. В небе два дракона преследовали истребитель. Другие ящеры жгли колдунов и технику в зарослях. Прогремел взрыв — это взорвался танк. Затем еще один — это третий, никем не замеченный истребитель пальнул в замок. Защита пала. Колдуны, дежурившие у ворот, ломанулись внутрь. Им навстречу ринулись вампиры. За ними — Гелла с Бессмертным и преподаватели со студентами.

Я превратилась обратно в себя, призвала доску и на бегу применила свою четверку боевых чар.


	104. Ты не разбила мне сердце

Гелла наспех перевязанной рукой убрал обугленную челку с моего лба. Прикоснулся к нему палочкой, и кровь перестала литься на глаза.

— Ты не могла бы для разнообразия получать шрамы не в лоб? — с кривой улыбкой спросил он. — Леди это совсем не красит.

Я нервно фыркнула и зажала трясущиеся руки между колен.

Мимо нас пронесли стонущего студента, с безвольно свисающей руки которого на пол капало что-то черное.

— Возьми, — он достал откуда-то фляжку. У меня давно были подозрения, что где-то внутри его мантии есть бездонный карман, где он прячет всякие вкусности — голодное полувековое заключение сказывается. Я взяла и со второй попытки открутила крышку — руки совсем не слушались. Глотнула и скривилась. По телу пробежала горячая волна. — Зелье расслабления. Другое название — медицинский спирт.

— Тебя портит эта страна, — прохрипела я, откашливаясь.

Он покачал головой, поставил меня на ноги и обнял.

— Прости меня, девочка. Я не должен был тебя втягивать. Тебе было рано.

— Ты все правильно сделал. Участвуй я или нет, сегодня все равно погибли бы люди. Вопрос только в том, с чьей стороны больше.

— А тебя портит твой призрак, — Гелла вытер грязь и кровь с моей щеки. — Ты смирилась?

— С тем, что я убийца? — у меня вдруг задергался глаз. Черт. — А у меня есть выбор?

— У тебя — нет. У таких, как мы с тобой, нет выбора.

— Не ставь на мне крест. Я еще не заплатила вступительный взнос в сообщество Темных Лордов.

Я пыталась отшучиваться, чтобы не впасть в истерические рыдания прямо здесь и сейчас. А в душе понимала — заплатила.

***

— Дом рода Блэк, — степенно ответил скрипучий голос. — Кричер у аппарата.

Я нервно хохотнула. Впервые звонила домой. А Кричер-то тот еще важный мэн.

— Здравствуй, красавчик. Сириус рядом?

— Хозяин Сириус в госпитале с хозяйкой Ритой, — сказал эльф.

— Что-то случилось?! — у меня сердце ушло в пятки. Если во время моего отсутствия…

Я не успела додумать страшную мысль.

— Плановый осмотр, — спокойно пояснил эльф.

— Уф. Хорошо. Передай Сириусу, что я не успеваю вернуться тридцать первого. Если случится что-то совсем страшное, ты знаешь, куда звонить.

— Конечно, хозяйка Гертруда, — невозмутимо подтвердил эльф, и я услышала недовольные нотки в его голосе. Конечно. Пятнадцатилетие. По мнению эльфа я стала совсем взрослой леди, а все болтаюсь непонятно где непонятно с кем, как легкомысленный подросток.

***

Мы ждали второго нападения.

Ждали и лечили раненных. Восстанавливали стены и защитные чары. Хоронили мертвых.

А спустя неделю явились «послы». Они предлагали мир в обмен на пленных.

***

Криви спорили, как назвать чешуйчатого книззла, которого им подарил Бессмертный. Дориан, который согласился сопровождать нас на самолете до Лондона, флиртовал с миленькой преподавательницей Языкознания. Бессмертный ждал Виктора, чтобы подбросить его к международной портальной станции, которую в Сибири открыли совсем недавно. Том читал мотивирующие темномагические байки на забрызганной кровью стенгазете месячной давности. Языка он не знал, а потому большей частью разглядывал картинки.

— Оставь мне контакты твоего поставщика бобов — засажу ими периметр школы.

— Это сорняк, Гелла. Он затянет собой весь замок, если не вырубать отростки.

— Будет, чем занять студентов на отработках, — хмыкнул Гриндевальд и заправил мне короткую прядь за ухо — мои волосы опять были разной длины. Представляю, в какой ужас придет Кричер. — Не унывай, моя дорогая Грета.

Я дернула плечом.

— Посмотришь, на что способен Афанасий? Почему-то мне кажется, что это не простая огненная саламандра. И еще эти дурацкие схемы… у меня мозг на нейроны рассыпается, когда я пытаюсь найти лазейку в этом кошмаре.

— Посмотрю. А ты сразу зови, когда тень твоего призрака совсем распоясается. Один раз я его уже шарахнул, а ведь у меня даже палочки при себе не было… — он покосился на Тома. Тот сморщился и бросил на него враждебный взгляд.

— Долго еще? — Дориан распрощался с милашкой. — Регистрация через час!

Гелла наклонился к моему уху.

— И с вампиром не играй. Может плохо кончиться, — тихо предостерег он.

***

Я не успела прочитать кричащий заголовок. Едва увидев фотку, обмерла и даже пропустила момент, когда сбоку подкрался Пигли и начал выщипывать мне брови.

— Эй, — я огрела его газетой, и он отпрыгнул с таким невозмутимым видом, как будто не он только что щелкал тут пинцетом.

На фото Гриндевальд со зверским выражением лица выпускает проклятье в кого-то, кто в кадр не попал. Под ногами у него чье-то тело. Хотя, что это, чье — тело его же студента, который, кстати, выжил. Где-то на заднем плане мельтешат другие фигуры, сверкают вспышки пламени и заклинаний. Среди прочих, если приглядеться, можно заметить вздымающийся черный плащ и рассекающую воздух косу. Хорошо хоть лица не видно. Палочки в руках, впрочем, тоже не видно — а это уже палево.

— Хозяйке Гертруде нужно привести в порядок волосы, — проскрипел Кричер, ставя передо мной чашку какао и ведерко мороженого. Не самый лучший завтрак после пробежки. И, похоже, я его и не съем. Потому что после статьи с лихо перевранными цифрами о количестве погибших меня начало подташнивать.

— Отличное фото, — из-за плеча заглянул Дориан.

Я сморщилась и свернула газету.

— Надо поговорить.

— О чем? — он жарко дышал мне в шею.

— Я хочу это прекратить, — твердо сказала я. Надо же. А с каждым разом это все проще. Вместо ответа вампир хмыкнул, и я добавила: — Ты сразу знал, что это не по-настоящему.

Наверное, неосмотрительно было такое говорить, когда его клыки находились в опасной близости к моей шее. Впрочем, захоти он меня убить, расстояние между нами не стало бы помехой.

— Знал, — подтвердил он, отлипая от моей шеи и садясь напротив. — Как знал и то, что дамам свойственно заигрываться. Но ты, похоже, точно знаешь, чего хочешь.

Я дернула плечом.

— Так меня еще никто не использовал, — задумчиво произнес вампир.

— Что делать, Дори. В жизни каждого человека рано или поздно появляется тварь, которая разбивает ему сердце, — я встала и сунула газету по мышку.

— Я не человек! — возмущенно донеслось мне вслед. — И ты не разбила мне сердце!

Ну, слава Мерлину.

***

Мы снова смотрели кошмарные воспоминания Тома.

Только в этот раз это были воспоминания не давних лет. Нам снилась битва за школу Гриндевальда.

Я проснулась с криком и долго сидела, обхватив колени руками.

Шестеро. Их было шестеро — тех, кто не сумел уйти из-под моих прямых чар.

Глупо запрещать Непростительные проклятья. Убить можно и без Авады Кедавры.

Я прикрыла глаза, вспоминая предпоследний вечер у Гриндевальда.

Тогда я позаимствовала его палочку и вытягивала белые нити воспоминаний из виска. Клубясь туманом, они расплывались в думосборе.

Я тяжело вздохнула и склонилась над чашей. Уже хотела было нырнуть, когда меня остановила рука Гриндевальда на плече.

— Не надо.

Он развернул меня лицом к себе.

— Что ты хочешь увидеть? — спросил он. Я открыла и закрыла рот. Закусила губу. — Сосчитать убитых?

— Да, — тихо сказала я.

— Зачем?

— Я должна знать.

— Это война, девочка. Не считай убитых врагов. Считай спасенные жизни союзников.

— Гелла… — жалобно протянула я.

— Жизнь это выбор, моя дорогая Грета. Или ты убиваешь чужих, спасая своих. Или ломаешь палочку и отсиживаешься в стороне.

— И все же…

— Нельзя выиграть войну, не запятнав свою бессмертную душу.

Он увел меня подальше от чаши.

— Пусть пока останется у меня. Я пришлю, когда ты привыкнешь к этой мысли.

Не знаю, смогу ли привыкнуть.


	105. О хоркруксах и чувствах

Я услышала его шаги, еще когда он только вышел из камина в гостиной. Черт-те что. Я узнаю его шаги. Это уже совсем ненормально.

Я поджала по себя ноги и закрыла книгу, потому что он шел сюда, в библиотеку.

Тихо приоткрылась дверь, и он остановился на пороге.

— Дамблдора еще нет, — сказала я, кутаясь в тонкую шерстяную шаль, принадлежавшую когда-то Беллатрикс.

— Я подожду его на кухне, — после заминки сказал Снейп, и мне показалось, что он хотел сказать что-то другое.

— Оставайтесь, я уже ухожу.

Снейп не двинулся с места. Я тоже.

Из кухни послышался смех Риты и голос Сириуса, и он прикрыл дверь. Пересек комнату и сел в соседнее кресло.

Я уставилась на корешок книги.

— Скажите, что вам не все равно, — тихо попросила я.

Снейп едва слышно вздохнул.

— Вы об этом? — он указал на газету, валяющуюся у кресла. Я кивнула. — Вы неадекватны, Блэк, вы знаете? Девушки вашего возраста, если расстроены, неделю рыдают и делают новую прическу. А не взрывают Министерства и не ввязываются в чужие войны.

Когда я взрывала Министерство, я не была расстроена. Да и в войну ввязалась совершенно случайно.

— Да, мне не все равно, — выдавил Снейп. — Мне не плевать на вас. Я соврал, о чем очень жалею. Потому что после этого вы совсем съехали с катушек.

Что?

— Вы соврали? — тупо переспросила я, глядя в черные глаза-туннели.

Он молчал, разглядывая стеллаж напротив.

— Вы дурак? — не выдержала я.

Он не стал кричать или ругаться. Только посмотрел устало.

— Я дурак, что вообще с вами связался.

— Больше так не делайте, ясно вам? Да я… Я из-за вас с вампиром целовалась!

Снейп тяжело вздохнул и потер лицо.

— Вы понимаете, Блэк, что как только Темному Лорду станет известно… обо всем этом, — он неопределенно махнул рукой, — то он тут же прикажет заманить вас к нему. Вы знаете, что он сделает, когда я провалю это задание? Знаете. Как никто другой.

— Но ведь можно…

— Нельзя, — резко осек он. — Я не собираюсь подвергать опасности вас — и себя — из-за вашей сентиментальности.

— И вашей, — пробормотала я.

Его взгляд сделался очень тяжелым.

— И моей, — неожиданно согласился он.

— Вам необязательно шпионить за ним, — беспомощно сказала я, понимая, что он прав. И мои слова ничего не изменят.

— Мы не будем это обсуждать. И вы не будете в это лезть. Вы поняли меня?

Я закусила губу. Он просто насквозь меня видит.

— Блэк?

— Поняла, — неохотно сказала я.

— Идите спать.

Я теребила краешек шали.

— Может…

— Идите спать, Блэк.

Я выбралась из кресла и ушла.

Гребанный Волдеморт.

***

«Твой дурацкий хоркрукс мешает моей личной жизни», — предъявила я Тому, заваливаясь поперек постели прямо в одежде.

Он прошел сквозь дверь, сел в кресло и скорчил недовольную рожу.

— Меня пугает то, что личной жизнью ты называешь свои странные отношения со Снейпом.

Меня тоже это пугает.

***

Кричер все же умудрился меня постричь и даже накрутить какие-то кудри, как у Беллатрикс на старом школьном фото. Прическа продержалась аж целых два дня — хотя судя по словам эльфа и надписи на баллончике «Секрета шелковых прядей», должны была жить две недели. Пигли, пока я спала, под каким-то локальным анестезирующим заклятьем выщипал мне брови и сделал маникюр. Я все думала, чего им так приспичило делать из чудовища красавицу, а потом оказалось, что орденцы и компания устроили мне сюрприз — вечеринку в честь пропущенного дня рождения.

Это был самый шумный и многолюдный праздник в моей жизни. Они пришли вообще все. С подарками и шампанским. Разнесли полдома.

Чего в этот вечер только не было.

Дамблдор играл на волынке. Наземникус притащил в подарок детеныша василиска. Найджелус, к которому уже все привыкли, чуть не свернул тому голову. Дориан подарил два сменных плаща взамен порванного в битве при СВШТИ им. Гриндевальда. Сам Гелла прислал через Бездну Афанасия под Империусом с поздравлением и запиской, что над схемой все еще думает.

Криви, которых после самоволки в Школу Гриндевальда было просто-напросто страшно оставлять одних, и которые теперь тоже жили в Блэк-мэноре, сперли фиолетовый задымитель братьев Уизли и задымили Грюма. Грюм потерял свой глаз, и его искали всем Орденом. Тонкс уронила на Сириуса праздничный пирог.

Чего в этот вечер только не было.

Снейпа не было, вот чего.

***

Чары невидимости на меня накладывал Том. Дурацкая невидимость была сложным заклятьем — потому-то я всегда и использовала чары незаметности, которые были не в пример проще. Впрочем, их я тоже применила, до кучи.

На пресс-конференции было полно народа, не протолкнуться. Я нашла взглядом Риту Скитер, которую, кажется, простили за ее «ошибку», и еще парочку знакомых журналистов из «Пророка». Колдокамер было видимо-невидимо.

Министр начал свою речь с проблем волшебной экономики, упомянул взрыв на мандрагоровой ферме в прошлом месяце. Уверил журналистов, что материальная помощь владельцу фермы уже предоставляется.

— Скажите, господин Министр, а взрыв не связан со слухами о возвращении Сами-Знаете-Кого? — выкрикнул какой-то особенно наглый журналист из оппозиционной газеты.

— Конечно, нет! — воскликнул Фадж. — Хочу вас уверить, что эти глупые слухи…

Ну, лучшего момента и придумать было нельзя.

Я развела невидимыми руками и прошептала: «Морсморде».

Огромная Черная Метка, клубясь, разрасталась за спиной Министра, пока он, еще ни о чем не подозревая, что-то говорил. В зале завизжали. Все повскакивали на ноги. Кингсли Шелкболт, стоявший по правую от Министра руку, зычным басом велел аврорам оцепить здание. С шелестом выросла антиаппарационная защита.

Я хмыкнула и повернула кольцо Гриндевальда.

***

Фото в пяти изданиях с Министром на фоне Черной Метки всколыхнуло волну паники. Министерство из кожи вон лезло, чтобы взять ситуацию под контроль и доказать, что Метка — не более чем проделки сумасшедшего.

Я просматривала статью в «Пророке» с опровергающими фактами и кушала орешки, пока Шелкболт рассказывал, какая неразбериха творится в Министерстве. Несомненно, моя невинная проделка не решит проблемы. Но она зародит сомнения в умах людей. Крупный успех слагается из маленьких шагов.

— Блэк, можно вас на минуту, — после окончания собрания ко мне подошел Снейп.

— Да хоть на две, — щедро разрешила я, позволяя увести себя в сторонку.

— Где вы были во время пресс-конференции?

О-о.

— О-о, — насмешливо вторила я своим мыслям. — Вам нужно мое алиби? — спросила я, не уверенная, что Снейп знает значение слова «алиби».

— Никто из Ближнего Круга этого не делал, — понизив голос, сказал Снейп.

— И что? Заклятие простейшее, любой первокурсник его сотворит, — отмахнулась я и хотела уйти, но он поймал меня за рукав.

— Любой первокурсник, изучающий Темную Магию, вы хотели сказать? — прошипел он.

— Вы ничего не докажете. И вообще, хватит тут со мной шушукаться. Не дай Мерлин кто-то чего-то заподозрит, и слухи дойдут до Волдеморта, — я скривила губы и вырвала рукав.

Я оставила Снейпа и пошла ловить Криви, которые, судя по звукам с чердака, собирались запустить ракету. До занятий осталась неделя, нужно еще все купить к школе.


	106. О том, как построить карьеру

— Я — староста?! — Рон Уизли, который в конце лета тоже как-то незаметно перебрался на ПМЖ в Блэк-мэнор, удивленно таращился на письмо из школы.

Гермиона, которая была назначена старостой Гриффиндора от девочек, закатила глаза.

— А кто же еще, болван, — вполголоса пробормотал Драко, разглядывая письмо о своем назначении старостой Слизерина. — Не Лонгботтом же.

Я поискала в своих бумагах, но ничего, кроме традиционного бла-бла-бла от МакГонагалл и списка книг не нашла. Ну, вот.

А я-то думала.

***

Вечером тридцать первого августа мне не спалось. Я только что закончила изучать досье на Долорес Амбридж, которое мне принес Шелкболт. Амбридж была новым профессором ЗОТИ. И назначило ее Министерство, чтобы следить за Дамблдором, другими профессорами и студентами. Особенно — за мной. Девочкой, которая «распространяет глупые истории в целях саморекламы». Бедная Амбридж еще не знала, что в целях саморекламы я распространяю совсем другие истории. Например, как нарядила Пивза в ночную сорочку МакГонагалл. Или как превратила комнатные тапочки Дамблдора в туфли-самоплясы. И не все эти истории были выдумкой, если подумать. Например, Дамблдор, к моему неудовольствию, еще неделю ходил в хорошем настроении, немного пританцовывая на левую ногу.

Я повалялась в кровати, почитала книгу о хоркруксах, датированную семнадцатым веком, повздыхала и пошла вниз. Кажется, в холодильнике завалялся кусок позавчерашнего торта.

На кухне был полумрак. Горел один настенный светильник. За столом с очень горестным видом сидел Хорхе и доедал торт.

— Ты знала?! — он поднял на меня очень несчастные глаза.

Я села напротив и подвинула к себе его тарелку.

— Конкретизируйте, молодой человек, — насмешливо сказала я, облизывая ложку.

— Про Нарциссу — знала?!

Я кивнула, отковыривая масляный снитч с шоколадного коржа.

— Почему не сказала мне?!

— Не кричи, — я строго посмотрела на него. — Из нас двоих это ты ее любовник, — заметила я. — Мог бы и заметить.

Хорхе с мученическим стоном запустил пальцы в волосы, в этот момент чем-то напомнив мне Сириуса. Тот делал точно также, когда я его расстраивала.

— Что ж, муж. Ты уже взрослый мальчик, пора поговорить с тобой о вопросах половой культуры, — насмешливо протянула я, забавляясь его страданиями. — Есть такая чудесная вещь — контрацептивы…

— Издеваешься? — протянул Хорхе, нервно дергая сережку в ухе.

— Нет, ну, правда, Татуха. История с Калией тебя ничему не научила? — посмеивалась я.

Он сморщился.

— Я одного не пойму — ты-то чего радуешься, а?

— А что мне грустить. Скоро родится еще один наследник. Его отец — нареченный Блэк, мать — Блэк по крови. Дорога у ребеночка одна — прямиком в мой род, — я мечтательно прикрыла глаза, смакуя на языке последний кусочек торта.

— Ты совсем помешалась!

Я пожала плечами. Помешалась-не помешалась, а обещание, данное Арку, выполню.

***

Первый день в Хоге это всегда волшебно.

Но в этот раз он прошел как-то скомкано.

На меня косились. Вообще, я к этому привыкла с первого курса, а в прошлом учебном году у меня и вовсе выработался иммунитет. Все лето милое Министерство распускало слухи о том, что встречу с Волдемортом я выдумала. И добавляло предположения о моем сумасшествии.

На меня косились, шептались и тыкали пальцем за спиной. Но опускали глаза, стоило мне что-то заметить. Это была не трусость, а простой инстинкт самосохранения. Прошлый год не только мне привил ряд привычек. Мои завистники и недоброжелатели тоже успели кое-что усвоить.

Впрочем, сузившийся, но по-прежнему довольно обширный, круг моих друзей, не спешил верить газетам. Очень здорово этому способствовал Седрик, который в этом году учился на последнем курсе и носил звание победителя Турнира. Не боясь за свою репутацию, он во всеуслышание объявил о том, что верит мне. И рассказал всем желающим о том, как нас забросило на кладбище, на котором спустя пару недель нашли заросли волшебных бобов, котел и остаточные следы темных проклятий.

Я не уверена, что для меня был смысл сюда возвращаться. С другой стороны, у меня не было четкого плана, как достать Волдеморта, и смысла торчать дома тоже не было.

Весь торжественный пир мы с близнецами составляли самоутешительный список из ста идей, зачем стоит учиться в Хогвартсе. Даже пропустили речь Амбридж, которая что-то вещала о реформе образования. По лицу Гермионы, однако, я поняла, что реформа эта — фигня и ересь. Том тут же предложил после нашего с ним захвата власти в волшебном мире Британии сделать ее Главой Департамента Магического Образования. Я кивала и рассеянно с ним соглашалась. Все верно. Скоро у нас будут свои реформы.

— Хозяйка Гертруда, — Кричер появился около полуночи, когда я сидела в гостиной, смотрела на огонь и размышляла, придет ли Снейп проверять запозднившихся учеников. — Мерзкий воришка Флетчер просил передать вам это.

— Спасибо, — я приняла пухлую папку и покосилась на эльфа. — Почему воришка? Он пытался что-то украсть?

— Пока нет, — недовольно проскрежетал эльф. — Но он так и присматривается к семейным ценностям рода Блэк, будто с минуты на минуту что-то стащит.

— В таком случае, присматривай за ним. И да, передай, что он получит награду после того, как я проверю достоверность и полезность данных, — я помахала папкой. Эльф кивнул.

Так, что у нас тут… М-м, а Глава Аврората Скримджер, он же первый претендент на пост Министра, тот еще проказник. Подделка отчетов… сокрытие фактов нарушения Статуса Секретности… присвоение чужих подвигов… Да тут на целое судебное разбирательство! Впрочем, разбирательство мне не нужно. Хватит и того, что Скримджера сместят с должности, освободив ее для Шелкболта.

— Сделай копию, — попросила я Кричера и принялась зашнуровывать кроссовки. Пора навестить старого знакомого.

***

— Привет, Барти, — поздоровалась я, вышагивая из камина в его рабочем кабинете. Бедняга Крауч всегда работал допоздна.

— Привет, Грета… — вторил мне он, глядя каким-то странным взглядом.

— У вас все в порядке? — насторожилась я, опираясь о спинку стула и пристально глядя на него. Совсем близко к Краучу подошел Том, тоже внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Конечно, у меня все в порядке. Что тебе нужно? — каким-то тупым голосом спросил Крауч.

Я уже такое видела.

— Знаешь, мне кажется… — начал Том.

«Он под Империусом».

Фините Инкантум.

Крауч растекся в кресле и прикрыл глаза.

— Слава Мерлину…

— Вообще-то, я Блэк, — уточнила я. — Кто это сделал?

Крауч замялся.

— Ваш сын, — поняла я. — Чего он хотел?

Он смотрел очень несчастными глазами.

— Моей помощи.

Похоже, не одной мне нужны свои люди в Министерстве. С другой стороны, если Волдеморт будет думать, что Крауч — его человек, а на самом деле он будет работать на меня… Ну, точнее, на Орден.

— Давайте поступим так, мистер Крауч. Сейчас я пришлю к вам эльфа с зельем. Его вы будете принимать каждый день перед сном, и больше с вами вот этого не повторится. С вашей стороны я хотела бы получить сотрудничество. Завтра вы пойдете к Кингсли Шелкболту и расскажете всю историю, не упоминая о моем участии. Он посоветует вам, что делать дальше. Ах да, еще вот эту папку нужно передать Фаджу. Можете прочесть, если хотите. Если господин Министр не предпримет никаких действий, я отправлю материалы прессе, что нежелательно. И, повторюсь, никто не должен знать о моем участии. Барти? — позвала я, потому что Крауч выглядел совсем расклеившимся.

— Да… — пробормотал он. — Да…

— У него ваша жена, Барти? — как можно мягче спросила я.

— Она умерла… он сказал вчера… она сильно болела… — Крауч замолчал.

— Вам нужно отдохнуть, — помолчав, сказала я. — Знаете, для вашей безопасности вам лучше не возвращаться пока домой. Мой эльф перенесет вас в маггловскую гостиницу. Вы выспитесь, а завтра пойдете к Шелкболту. Он вам поможет.

— Зачем ты мне помогаешь, девочка? — слабым голосом спросил Крауч. Да бедняга правда плох.

— Потому что мы нужны друг другу, — красиво перефразировала я.

Это я у Дамблдора научилась.

***

— Поздравим же нового Главу Аврората! — воскликнул Дамблдор на следующем собрании. Все согласно загалдели, а Шелкболт улыбнулся.

— И все же для меня все еще потрясение, что Скримджер наворотил столько дел, — протянул Артур, который знал Скримджера со времен работы в Министерстве.

— Фадж обещал не обнародовать факты, если Руфус сам попишет заявление, — заметил Кингсли. — Обо всем известно очень узкому кругу людей.

— Еще бы! — воскликнула Тонкс, от избытка чувств выплескивая вино на брюки Ремуса. — Это бы здорово подорвало репутацию Министерства!

— Руфус этого не заслужил, — сурово сказал Грюм и почему-то посмотрел на меня своим волшебным глазом. — Он был отличным начальникам. А что касается его грешков — так при эффективной работе без них никуда!

Авроры согласно закивали.

— Интересно, кто подкинул эту папку Фаджу… — протянула Тонкс, когда смущенный Люпин не дал ей почистить его брюки.

— У Скриджера всегда было полно недоброжелателей, — сказал Артур. — Тот же Малфой… Простите, Нарцисса.

— Давайте лучше обсудим нашего нового союзника мистера Крауча, — перевела тему МакГонагалл.

— Да, — согласилась Тонкс. — Мы должны принять его в Орден?

— Ни в коем случае! — вырвалось у меня, и все сразу посмотрели в мою сторону. — Крауч ненадежен. Он не имеет никакого понятия о верности и благородстве. Вспомните хотя бы, как он посадил собственного сына…

— А вы бы оставили преступника на свободе? — осадила меня МакГонагалл.

Я смерила ее тяжелым взглядом.

— У вас нет детей, Минерва, — встряла Нарцисса. — Но я, как мать, могу точно сказать, что поступок мистера Крауча характеризует его с самой невыгодной стороны.

Мы с теткой переглянулись. Верно. Блэки своих не бросают.

У меня потянуло в животе, когда я вспомнила о Беллатрикс, которую по настоянию Тома вернула в Азкабан. Том говорил, что она помешалась и хотела убить Сириуса, который оказался по ту сторону. Но чувство вины не оставляло меня. Я все равно должна была попытаться ее спасти.

Расстроенная своими мыслями, я пропустила дальнейшее обсуждение, потому что половина была перепалкой Минервы и Сириуса, который вступился за кузину, а другую половину я и так знала — мне рассказал Крауч.


	107. Мягкий теплый котенок

Первый урок Амбридж начался неплохо. Она приказала убрать волшебные палочки и читать учебник. Я применила чары незаметности и собиралась было вздремнуть, когда по классу вдруг прошла волна возмущения. Ученики не привыкли скучать на ЗОТИ.

— Но весь смысл защиты от Темных Искусств в защитных заклинаниях! — возмутился Блейз.

— От кого вы собрались защищаться, мистер Забини? — сладкоголосо спросила Амбридж.

— Да хотя бы от Сами-Знаете-Кого! — выкрикнул Драко, за что получил локтем под ребра.

— Минус десять очков Слизерину, мистер Малфой! Я объясню вам, дети. Вам внушают, что некий темный волшебник, который умер много лет назад, возродился. Но это ложь.

— Ничуть не ложь! — возмутился Малфой.

— Ты чего взбеленился? — прошипела я. Еще чуть-чуть, и ему не избежать отработки.

— Что вы шепчете, мисс Блэк? — обратила на меня внимание Амбридж, будто только того и ждала. — Рассказываете сказочку, как дрались с темным волшебником? Хотите привлечь к себе внимание?

Я тяжело вздохнула. Выспалась, называется.

— Типа того, — пробормотала я, потому что Драко опять порывался выступить.

— Вы должны понести наказание за это гнусную ложь! — радостно сообщила Амбридж. — Я назначаю вам отработки на всю эту неделю, начиная с сегодняшнего дня!

Я пожала плечами и невербалкой наложила на Драко Силенсио.

Будто других дел нет.

***

— Что с тобой?! — после урока я затащила до глубины души обиженного Малфоя в пустой класс.

— Что со мной?! — завопил Малфой. — Мой отец бросил свою семью ради прислуживания этому уроду! Отдал ему наш дом! А эта жаба смеет что-то вякать! А ты… почему ты ничего ей не ответила?!

— Потому что смысл не в том, чтобы переспорить министерскую крысу! А в том, что мы знаем правду и действуем! И уж поверь, вечера на этой неделе я собиралась провести более продуктивно, чем в компании Амбридж!

Да хотя бы выспалась, в крайнем случае.

— Тогда зачем полезла?! Я сам способен отвечать за свои слова! Меня не надо защищать, ясно?! — с этими словами он вылетел из класса.

А я еще минуту удивленно таращилась ему вслед. Да я, вроде бы, не сильно-то и лезла.

***

Мне так и не удалось поспать.

Я оглядела кабинет, весь украшенный цветочными принтами, тарелочками и картинкам с котятами. Котята играли и веселились. Веселилась и Амбридж, поджидавшая меня с большим нетерпением.

— Присаживайтесь, мисс Блэк, — не дождавшись от меня приветствия, она указала на стул возле столика с кружевной скатертью. — Вы должны будете написать для меня некоторое количество строк.

Я посмотрела на пергамент и перо. В пере было что-то… Я взяла его в руки, одними губами произнесла простейшее диагностирующее заклятье и почувствовала легкое покалывание в пальцах. Надеюсь, оно не заколдована так, чтобы то, что я пишу, сразу же переносилось на мои бумаги в Гринготтсе. А что, и такие перья бывали, я видела.

— Пишите: «Я не должна лгать».

Я хмыкнула, огляделась в поисках чернильницы. Амбридж это заметила и хихикнула.

— Чернила вам не понадобятся.

Она была в таком радостном предвкушении, что я поняла — мне предстоит что-то неприятное.

Что ж.

«Я…»

Я вздрогнула и бросила перо на стол, потому что на пергаменте осталась ярко-красная корявая буква, а на моей руке — точно такая же в виде надреза. Впрочем, надрез через секунду затянулся.

Вот, значит, как оно работает.

Неплохо, неплохо.

— Ну же, мисс Блэк! — поторопила меня Амбридж.

Я взяла перо и в задумчивости на него посмотрела. Надо бы отвлечь тетку, чтобы наложить на него подробные выявляющие чары.

Будто читая мои мысли, в кабинет кто-то постучал.

Амбридж не сдержала нетерпеливого вздоха и отошла к двери. Я тут же прошептала нужное заклинание.

— Я слышал, вы назначили отработку моей студентке, — холодный голос Снейпа раздался от двери.

— Да, профессор Снейп, мисс Блэк должна усвоить один урок, — с готовностью подтвердила Амбридж.

— Не сомневаюсь, что очень полезный, — произнес Снейп. — Отправьте ее ко мне, когда закончите. Я тоже намереваюсь побеседовать с ней о поведении.

Амбридж мерзко хохотнула.

— Непременно, профессор Снейп. Думаю, часа нам вполне будет достаточно.

Пока они там трепались о моем перевоспитании, я разобралась в чарах и даже немного их подкорректировала. В сущности, простейшая темная магия. Если бы мне приспичило, я бы такое перо еще на втором курсе смогла сотворить.

Амбридж уселась на стул напротив меня и растянула губы в предвкушающей улыбке. Мне почему-то подумалось, что с ней не все в порядке. Вот точь-в-точь выражение лица Макнейра, когда я, то есть, Волдеморт, приказывал ему пытать очередную жертву.

— Продолжим.

Аккуратным, насколько это вообще возможно, почерком, я вывела «Я люблю есть котят». В тот же миг кровавая надпись появилась на руке Амбридж.

— Мисс Блэк! — взвизгнула она, глядя на меня испуганно и возмущенно.

— Что? — я сделала крайне удивленное лицо.

Она открывала рот, как рыба на сковородке.

— Покажите, что вы пишите! — потребовала она. Я хмыкнула и протянула ей листок. Из всей ситуации ее больше всего поразило содержание надписи?

Она прочла, потирая руку.

— Вы должны писать «Я не должна лгать»! — возмутилась она, стреляя в меня ненавистью из своих маленьких глазок.

— Я не расслышала. Вы уверены, что именно это мне сказали? Потому что мне показалось… — начала лепетать я.

Она злобно зыркнула, достала другое перо и подвинула мне пергамент, бормоча что-то насчет «Наверное, испортилось»…

Я искоса посмотрела на исполинского котенка на картине прямо за ее спиной, и он вздыбил шерсть и грозно зашипел.

Пока она таращилась на взбесившуюся картину, я заколдовала новое перо.

«Я не должна лгать».

В принципе, эта надпись тоже хороша.

Она снова подскочила и уставилась на меня.

— Что вы сделали с пером?! — требовательно спросила она.

— Что я сделала с пером? — вторила я. Остальных профессоров такие переспросы обычно бесили. Амбридж не была исключением.

Мы поиграли в гляделки. Я могла играть в них часами, учитывая опыт общения со Снейпом и еще более значительный — опыт Тома. Темный Лорд был мастером гляделок, чем повергал пожирателей в ужас, особенно когда добавлял всякие милые заклятья, не отводя взгляда от глаз слуги.

— Попробуйте это, — она достала еще одно. Да у нее их там сколько?

С третьим пером история повторилась.

— Я переношу вашу отработку на завтра! — она вскочила на ноги, сжимая свою пострадавшую кисть.

Я пожала плечами, ловким и незаметным движением сперла последнее перо и вышла. По пути к кабинету Снейпа я зарулила в туалет плаксы Миртл, которая после третьего курса, когда сдала меня на предмет посещения-не посещения Тайной комнаты, предпочитала обитать в каком-то другом месте. В каком — я не знала, и это, я полагаю, было основой ее плана.

Я вырвала из тетради лист в клетку и устроила его на подоконнике. Так, что там Скитер рассказывала про самопишущие чары? Ну, у нее-то был продвинутый вариант, а я поставлю элементарный цикл.

«Я не должна есть котят. Я не должна есть котят. Я не должна есть котят…»

Закрыв за собой дверь, я спокойно вышла и, насвистывая « Soft kitty, warm kitty», отправилась к Снейпу.

***

Я вошла без стука. Даже не подумала постучать. Из головы вылетело.

Но Снейп не сделал мне замечание. При моем появлении он встал.

— Как ваша отработка, Блэк? — неестественно напряженным голосом спросил он.

Я даже остановилась на полпути к его столу. Моргнула.

— Нормально.

Он вышел из-за стола и стремительно приблизился ко мне.

— Покажите вашу руку, — потребовал он, протягивая мне ладонь.

— Зачем это? — я по привычке спрятала руки за спину. Смущают меня такие просьбы. Еще с того раза, когда Дамблдор рассматривал кольцо Гридневальда.

— Покажите руку, Блэк, — нахмурился Снейп.

Чего это он.

— Ожидает увидеть окровавленную надпись, — подсказал Том, проходя через дверь.

Ох.

Я протянула ему руку. Он уставился на ровную кожу, немного запачканную чернилами. Выдохнул.

— Амбридж жива? — спросил он, выпуская руку и делая шаг назад.

— Конечно.

— И здорова? — он поднял брови.

Я дернула плечом.

— Относительно.

Он кивнул и не стал уточнять. Ушел за свой стол.

— Можете идти.

— Что, и все? — разочарованно протянула я. — А что бы вы сделали, если бы на моей руке обнаружилась надпись? — провокационно спросила я. Потому что Снейп, очевидно, знал, в чем заключается отработка. Но не попытался меня с нее вытащить.

— Дал бы вам заживляющее зелье, — раздраженно сказал Снейп, утыкаясь в домашние работы.

— И все? — еще более разочарованно спросила я.

— А что вы хотели, чтобы я ответил? — огрызнулся Снейп, бросая на меня взгляд исподлобья. — Что я бы ее убил?

— Что-нибудь вроде того.

Снейп смерил меня мрачным взглядом и вернулся к контрольным.

— Давайте сюда свое зелье, — проворчала я. — Близнецы Уизли тоже сегодня побывали на отработке.

— Возьмите на полке, — не поднимая взгляда с пергамента и что-то яростно на нем зачеркивая, сказал Снейп.

***

Меня вызвал Дамблдор.

— Здравствуй, Грета, присаживайся. Чаю? Мармелада?

— Можно сразу к делу, — предложила я, усаживаясь в кресло и засовывая палец между прутьями фениксовой решетки. Он нахохлился и больно меня клюнул.

— Профессор Амбридж подверглась темному заклятью и попала в больницу, — сказал Дамблдор, движением брови левитируя клетку в другой конец кабинета. Феникс захлопал крыльями.

— Да-а? — удивилась я, потому что в упор не помнила, чтобы подвергала ее какому-то темному заклятью.

— Мистер Филч нашел в уборной на третьем этаже зачарованное перо, которое повторяло одну и ту же надпись, — намекнул Дамблдор.

— А, так это ее перо, — расслабилась я, не став отрицать свою причастность. — Она хотела, чтобы я им писала всякие глупости.

— Грета, — мягко сказал Дамблдор. — Нельзя отвечать злом на зло.

Я пожала плечами.

— Она мучила близнецов и собиралась мучить меня. Потом бы добралась до Драко, до Криви… — перечисляла я. — Чем вы вообще думали, когда принимали в школу садистку?

— Видишь ли, мы не всегда вольны поступать по своему усмотрению, — расплывчато сказал Дамблдор.

— Короче, вас заставил Фадж. Но вы же директор. Вы отвечаете за учеников, — укорила я его.

Дамблдор печально вздохнул.

— Профессор Амбридж хочет добиться твоего исключения, Грета.

— Печалька.

— На днях в школу прибудет Комиссия по делам несовершеннолетних волшебников. Приедет Глава отдела, — многозначительно сказал Дамблдор.

Тут уж пришла моя очередь вздыхать. Кричер меня прибьет. Столько расходов.

Бедный эльф.


	108. Особенности британской ловли на живца

Я думала, Сириус хочет потрындеть об Амбридж и моем скверном с ней обращении.

Он расхаживал по кабинету, патетически размахивая руками. Лицо у него было ошарашенное, а не огорченно-укоризненное, из чего я заключила, что на этот раз шокировала его не я.

— Ты знала?! — воскликнул он, едва я вошла.

Ох, ясно.

— Между прочим, она твоя сестра. Мог бы и раньше заметить, — почти один в один повторила я фразу, сказанную Хорхе.

— Этот малолетний негодяй! И моя сестра! Как он посмел?! О чем она думала?! Почему ты мне не сказала?!

Я вздохнула и села за его стол. Грустно подперла рукой щеку и стянула зефирину из вазочки.

Рите сейчас нельзя нервничать. А потому Сириуса должна успокаивать я.

Скорей бы уж у него ребенок родился. Может, успокоится.

***

Снейп был как никогда угрюм, когда вызвал меня на следующий день.

— Садитесь, Блэк, — он указал на стул, и я села.

— Что случилось? Кто-то умер? — в текущей ситуации шутка получилась мрачной и несмешной.

— Темный Лорд приказал мне войти к вам в доверие, — раздраженно мотнув головой, сообщил Снейп.

О.

Я подняла брови.

— Какое любопытное поручение, — пробормотала я. — Вам не удалось отвертеться? — спросила я, чисто чтобы его позлить. Конечно, не удалось. Волдеморт не обсуждает свои приказы с исполнителями.

Он смерил меня тяжелым взглядом, и я со вздохом подперла щеку кулаком, устраиваясь на его столе.

— Вот и стоило меня мучить? Волдеморт все равно обо всем догадался.

— Не о чем догадываться, — прошипел Снейп, на что я только хмыкнула:

— Где же вы прокололись, профессор?

— Вам кажется это забавным, Блэк?! — черные глаза метали молнии. — Если бы не ваши бесконечные провокации, этого бы не случилось!

— Какие провокации? — удивилась я.

— Какие! — Снейп скрестил руки на груди и скривил губы. — Например, Святочный бал.

— Это был всего лишь танец, — пожала я плечами и встретила его убийственный взгляд.

— Вы видели хоть раз, чтобы кто-то, кроме близнецов Уизли, приглашал меня на танец?!

Ясно.

— Ну, и? — решила я не развивать тему, потому что, судя по пятнам на его лице, это грозило превратиться в бессмысленную перепалку. — Что решил Дамблдор?

— При чем здесь Дамблдор? — огрызнулся Снейп.

— Ну, вы же все равно сделаете так, как скажет он.

Снейп наклонился вперед, опасно сощурив глаза.

— Не хамите мне, Блэк.

Мне почему-то захотелось дернуть его за длинный крючковатый нос.

Чтобы противостоять искушению, я откинулась на спинке стула.

— Или от его указаний вам отвертеться удалось? — насмехалась я. — Вы кричали так, что горгульи затыкали уши, — добавила я.

— Проваливайте, — медленно проговорил Снейп. Его ноздри дрогнули.

Я вздохнула и ковырнула раскуроченную столешницу. Что-то я правда распсиховалась и наговорила ерунды.

— Простите. Так каков план? — спросила я.

Снейп молчал и сверлил меня взглядом.

— Мне самой догадаться? — спросила я, на что он лишь скривился. — Ну, тут два варианта. Либо Дамблдор хочет, чтобы на самом деле вы втерлись в мое доверие, но для Волдеморта сделали вид, что вам это не удалось. Либо, что более вероятно, Дамблдор не прочь рискнуть и даже в какой-то момент столкнуть меня с ним лбами. Чтобы посмотреть, как на этот раз сработает пророчество. М? Так на чем вы остановились?

Снейп долго молчал.

— На том, чтобы предоставить выбор вам, — наконец, сказал он с неохотой.

Я кивнула и принялась вытаскивать занозу из поврежденного о столешницу пальца.

— Почему вы не почините стол? — я поморщилась и подула на саднящий палец.

— Какой в этом смысл, вы все равно его сломаете, — прошипел Снейп и нетерпеливо спросил: — Что вы решите, Блэк?

— Здесь нечего решать. Я должна добраться до Волдеморта.

Снейп нахмурился.

— Вы никому ничего не должны. Вы не виноваты, что он исчез, когда пытался вас убить.

Я удивленно хмыкнула.

— Вы, кажется, единственный, кто так думает.

И, в общем-то, дело здесь совсем не в том, чего ждали от меня другие.

— Блэк, я настоятельно советую вам еще подумать, — проговорил Снейп.

— Нечего тут думать. Можете начинать втираться в мое доверие. Я готова, — я приглашающе развела руками и криво ухмыльнулась в лучших традициях Дориана.

Снейп пошел розовыми пятнами.

— Не паясничайте, испорченная вы девчонка! — рявкнул он.

— Что? — невинно спросила я. — Лично я ничего такого не имела в виду. Это еще надо подумать, кто из нас испорченный.

Снейп метнул в меня злой взгляд.

— Блэк, я еще раз прошу вас подумать, — пересилив себя наговорить гадостей, сказал Снейп.

«И отказаться», — повисло в воздухе.

— Быть приманкой для Темного Лорда — неоправданно опасная миссия.

Опасная. И я вдруг подумала, что гораздо более опасна она для него. Потому что если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля, Снейп будет защищать меня по приказу Дамблдора. И его убьют.

Я должна иначе решить эту проблему.

— Вы правы, я отказываюсь, — быстро сказала я и встала со стула.

Снейп моргнул.

— Правда? — как-то по-детски спросил он.

— Да, профессор. Сегодня же я устрою безобразную сцену, может, даже запущу в вас чем-нибудь, будьте готовы. А Волдеморту вы доложите, что миссия невыполнима. И тому будет целая школа свидетелей.

Надо бы подрулить к близнецам. Они недавно хвастались каким-то особенно крутым и разрушительным изобретением.

***

Я заглянула к нему следующим утром.

— Как вам моя демонстрация? — я развалилась на стуле для посетителей и подцепила сверху свою работу. — Эй, я не заслуживаю Тролля!

Снейп раздраженно вырвал пергамент у меня из рук.

— Великолепно, Блэк! — прошипел он. — Прекрасная демонстрация вашего идиотизма!

Я надулась.

— Вот чего вы? Ради вас, между прочим, старалась.

— Да-а?! — протянул Снейп. — Зачем вы выбили витражи в Большом зале?! А шляпу Дамблдора зачем подожгли?!

Я пожала плечами.

— Для эффектности.

— Министерство и без того вами заинтересовано. Амбридж сегодня показывала ваши психологические тесты со второго курса — по всему выходит, вы социопатка!

Я фыркнула. Видела я эти тесты, летом Кингсли приносил постебаться. Тогда еще Том огреб — это он ответы подсказывал.

— Попробовали бы вы ответить на их вопросы.

Вот уж кто бы вышел стопудовым социопатом.


	109. Тесты, в том числе психологические

Пирисимо.

Амбридж обмякла на стуле, запрокинув голову. Вопреки моим предположениям, храп у нее был вовсе не таким сладким, как ее голос.

Я почесала шрам и приоткрыла дверь, впуская Гермиону.

— Она спит? — прошептала она.

— Спит, заходи.

За ней в кабинет, жуя яблоко, вошел Драко. Его я не звала.

— Чего? — хмыкнул он на мой строгий взгляд. — Я так, за компанию.

Ага, за компанию. Знаю я эти компании.

Гермиона села за стол и деловито разложила бумаги, которые я должна была заполнить.

Дело в том, что мистер Грейден, Глава Отдела по работе с несовершеннолетними волшебниками, заявил, что угрозы я не представляю. А что касается тревожных результатов тестирования на втором курсе — так эти результаты устарели и никакой доказательной ценности не несут.

Амбридж решила обновить результаты и на второй отработке заставила заполнять тесты.

Тому я больше в этих вопросах не доверяла. Себе — тем более. Когда один Темный Лорд зовет тебя Темной Леди, а другой — сумасшедшей дурочкой, тут волей-неволей усомнишься в собственной нормальности.

А потому для заполнения тестов я пригласила самого нормального из известных мне людей.

Нафига приперся Драко, ума не приложу.

Пока Гермиона сосредоточенно ставила галочки на пергаменте, я осматривала шмотки Амбридж, а Драко крутился у картинок с котятами. Те реагировали как-то странно — шипели и кидались на невидимую преграду между нарисованным и реальным миром.

Я оценила малфоевские чары, кинула на него профилактический укоризненный взгляд, но мешать не стала. Ничего. Пускай балует.

***

На Боевой Магии было, как всегда, шумно. Ученики громко и вразнобой жаловались Сириусу на Амбридж. Тот поддерживал беседу в совершенно непедагогичном русле, обзывая ее нехорошими словами. Я сидела на подоконнике и прикидывала, какие результаты покажет тест, и надо ли обратиться к кому-нибудь из знакомых в Министерстве, чтобы на этот результат повлиять.

Вчера все прошло гладко — Гермиона заполнила бумажки, Драко наложил на картины сдерживающие чары — которые, я так подозреваю, должны были исчезнуть в самый неожиданный момент, выплеснув на Амбридж всю ярость котят. Я уселась на стул и, делая вид, что отвечаю на последний вопрос, сняла с Долорес сонные чары. Хорошие, кстати, чары. С их изучением отпала необходимость возиться с Напитком Жидкой Смерти.

Я незаметно усыпила Нотта, затем сняла заклинание. Просто улет, честное слово.

Я примеривалась, на ком бы еще отработать заклинание, когда дверь без стука распахнулась.

— Добрый день, профессор Блэк, — сладко улыбаясь, в кабинет вошла Амбридж. Под ее глазами были круги — думаю, котята обеспечили ей веселую ночку. Все же Драко был хорош в Артефактологии и знал, как толково заколдовать картины. — Прошу вас, ознакомьтесь с моим новым назначением, — она протянула ему пергамент.

Сириус слез с парты, на которой сидел, и брезгливо забрал у нее бумажку.

— Генеральный Инспектор Хогвартса? — прочитал он заголовок. Сириус не любил вникать во всякие официальные бумажули, и этот раз не стал исключением. Он фыркнул и небрежно спросил: — Ну, и что это значит?

— А то, профессор Блэк, — она продолжала сладко улыбаться, — что я намереваюсь проинспектировать всех преподавателей на их профессиональную пригодность. И установить действительную необходимость отдельных факультативных предметов. Министерство считает, что их количество в Хогвартсе выходит за рамки допустимого, что мешает студентам получать действительно полезные знания и умения, — сказала она.

Во-от как.

Долорес решила зайти с другой стороны.

Что ж, если Министерство действительно наделяет ее правом принимать решения по поводу учебной программы школы, то срок жизни Боевой Магии определен. Учитывая то, что Министерство не считает нужным учить детишек защитным чарам.

***

Надо сказать, Сириус четко и достойно выдержал все нападки Амбридж и даже почти не поддался на провокации и почти не вышел из себя. В общем, повел себя, как подобает аристократу и лорду. Но что-то подсказывало мне, что как бы Сириус себя не вел, Амбридж уже приняла решение.

А потому сразу после урока я влетела в кабинет Снейпа.

— У меня к вам предложение на миллион баксов, — выпалила я, упирая руки в его стол.

— На миллион чего? — уточнил он и, поморщившись, выдернул из-под моей руки чью-то контрольную.

— Мне нужно дополнительное занятие, — сказала я. Он поглядел исподлобья. — Мне нужно сварить зелье Умопомрачения, — добавила я, прежде чем он успел что-то сказать.

— Ничего не выйдет, Блэк.

— Почему?

— Не делайте такое наивное лицо. Думаете, я не знаю, что вами движет отнюдь не исследовательский интерес?

— Все мое внимание сосредоточенно на одном враге, — напомнила я. — И хотелось бы верить, что он у нас с вами общий.

Снейп сузил глаза, но смолчал.

— Хотите свести с ума Темного Лорда?

Я помотала головой.

— Не его.

— Если я откажу, вы все равно его сварите?

Я кивнула. Или куплю. В Дрездене вот очень неплохая аптека в центре, да и Врата, если верить карте Геллы, там охраняются из рук вон плохо — не то, что в Амстердаме, например. Луна, кстати, хорошая, как раз за пару дней обернусь.

— Пообещайте не использовать его в школе.

— Ну-у… — замялась.

— Не на студентах и преподавателях… традиционного состава, — конкретизировал Снейп, и я кивнула.

Мы друг друга поняли.

***

— Варись, дьявольский отвар, набирайся силой чар! — сказала я булькнувшему котлу, эпичным жестом кидая в него хвост мыши-полевки.

Снейп поморщился.

— Кажется, главным условием нашего так называемого занятия было то, что вы обещали держать рот закрытым, — напомнил он.

Я вздохнула.

Это действительно так. Вечером, едва Кричер перенес меня в Паучий Тупик, Снейп выдвинул свои великолепные условия — не говорить, не напевать и не есть печенья в его лаборатории.

Все это было очень сложно, и спустя два часа я не сдержалась. Все же приготовление зелья было на редкость скучным занятием, если при этом нельзя что-то обсудить или похомячить. Снейп, конечно, давал изредка какие-то указания и отвечал на уточняющие вопросы, но в остальном держался отстраненно и вообще выглядел на редкость недовольным.

Еще час прошел в молчании.

— Нам придется прерваться, Блэк. Последнего ингредиента у меня нет, — сказал Снейп и взмахом палочки остановил бурление зелья.

— Да? — пробормотала я, заглядывая в книгу. Удивленно на него посмотрела.

Кровь девственницы?

— Вы случаем не в курсе личной жизни ваших подруг мисс Грейнджер и мисс Уизли? — спросил Снейп. — Не хотелось бы выпускать кровь первокурсниц.

— А чем вам моя кровь не нравится? — спросила я.

Снейп моргнул.

— Ваша? — переспросил он. — Вы разве…

Мои брови взлетели до небес. Это на что он сейчас намекает?

— Вы уверены? — задал он поистине гениальный вопрос.

Я нервно хохотнула.

— Постойте, Блэк, — он слегка порозовел. — Вы и вампир…? — я в полном офигении мотнула головой. — Дурмстрангец? — уточнил он. — Маггл? Ваш муж? Гриндевальд?

На этом моменте у меня отвисла челюсть, и он замолчал, покрываясь ровным розовым цветом.

Длинный же он сочинил список. Даже Гриндевальд там каким-то образом оказался.

— Вы думаете, я просто забыла? — я не сдержала смешок. — Или не заметила?

Снейп совсем смутился.

— Хорошо, Блэк, давайте проверим вашу… память, — проворчал он. — Но если зелье испортится, я его больше варить не буду.

— Ясно.

Я вытащила из косы крохотный кинжал, который, оказавшись в моей руке, тут же принял нормальный размер. Привычно надрезала ладонь и застыла, увидев в руках Снейпа иглу и пробирку.

Черт.

Чувствуя себя каким-то средневековым варваром, я забрала пробирку и нацедила крови.

Зелье получилось, и мы оставили его доходить до готовности. Все с моей памятью в порядке.


	110. Орден Черного Пса

— Хей, Джинс! — мы с Драко поймали ее в коридоре после урока Трансфигурации. Кончики ее волос были почему-то фиолетовыми. Я надеялась, что это не какая-то новая мода, и она просто попала под фиолетовый задымитель близнецов. — У нас есть информация, — я понизила голос, — будто бы Рон пригласил нашу Гермиону на свидание в Хогсмит.

Я пихнула локтем Драко, который явно намеревался добавить свои комментарии по этому вопросу.

— О-о, — протянула Джинни. — Он, наконец, решился…

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — резко спросил Драко.

— Ну, она ему давно нравится, — с удовольствием сдала брата гриффиндорка. — Это началось после того, как у него прошла влюбленность в тебя, — добавила она мне, и Драко изобразил, будто его тошнит.

— И чего он тормозил? — не поняла я.

У Джинни загорелись глаза, и я поняла, что сейчас она сдаст братика со всеми потрохами.

— Он думал, что она слишком крутая для него — дружит с самыми крутыми студентами школы, встречается только с лучшими парнями, которые нас старше. Не говоря уже о том, что она красивая и умная, чего нельзя сказать о моем братце.

— Но все так и есть! — возмутился Драко. — Гермиона ему не по зубам! Куда он вообще лезет!

Идущий рядом Том закивал, даром, что его, кроме меня, никто не видел.

— Что это ты хочешь сказать? — вдруг холодно спросила Джинни. — Что Рон ее недостоин?

— Нет, мы просто удивлены, — опередила я Драко, который именно это и хотел сказать.

— Ну, и как? — Джинни быстро переключила режим «Защита семьи» на «Побольше сплетен». — Она согласилась?

Как ни странно, да.

— Я уверена, что он провалится, — по секрету сообщила Джинни. — Гермиона наверняка согласилась с ним пойти из жалости!

Хорошо, что у меня нет сестер.

***

— Это было ужасно! — Гермиона закатила глаза и открыла толстенный фолиант «Продвинутой теории магии», чтобы отвлечься от воспоминаний о свидании. — Я пошла с ним из жалости, и лучше бы я этого не делала. Больше ничего не спрашивайте!

— Но у нас только два вопроса-то и было. И на первый — «Нафига?!» — ты уже ответила, — сказала я, переглядываясь с Драко.

— Второй вопрос — а как же Крам? — добавил он с чрезвычайно довольным лицом.

— Наши отношения себя исчерпали, — холодно сказала Гермиона, выпрямляя спину.

— Поссорились?

— Чувства проверяются расстоянием, — отрезала она, отгораживаясь книгой.

У Тома с Драко стали одинаково счастливые лица.

— Еще бы, — сказал Малфой. — Про его девушек каждый день пишут в газетах.

— Про меня тоже писали, будто бы я встречаюсь с тобой, — Гермиона бросила на него короткий взгляд поверх корешка книги. — Убила бы эту Скитер и того, кто распространяет эти нелепые слухи.

Судя по ухмылке, Драко сам же эти слухи и распространял.

***

— Осторожно, здесь кости! Лонгботтом, не вывихни ногу! Симус, поосторожней с факелом, подожжешь шкуру василиска. Криви! А ну, отошли от статуи Салазара!

Я сразу знала, что это дурацкая идея.

Но Сириус был так расстроен, когда Министерство официальным указом запретило преподавать Боевую Магию, что мое сердце просто не могло допустить таких страданий.

Я, конечно, имею в виду страданий Риты. Потому что Сириус бы вынес ей весь мозг своим безутешным горем. А она, все же, скоро должна родить долгожданного наследника рода Блэк.

Эх, доброта моя. Сначала родовой дом, теперь Тайная комната…

— Ничего святого нет, — подтвердил Том.

Я пустила вперед модифицированный Люмос и, подсвечивая себе и Сириусу фонариком, повела толпу к облагороженной тренировочной площадке на первое тайное занятие революционного Ордена Черного Пса.

Угадайте, кто придумывал название.

***

Портрет прислали в субботу.

Сцена с фотографии была передана почти без изменений: Лили очаровательно улыбалась, я с дебильным лицом на детской метле бортовала тумбочку. Не было только Джеймса. Сириуса, впрочем, тоже не было — ему показалось это неуместным, а я, в конце концов, решила не смущать Риту. Зато был книззл с другой фотки — меня щелкнул Хорхе.

Книззл мявкал, я заливалась смехом. Молчала только Лили.

— Почему вы не дали ей голос?

Снейп стоял, прислонившись к противоположной портрету стене длинного узкого коридора. В воздухе, разгоняя ночную тьму, висел шарик света.

— О чем мне с ней говорить? — я прижалась к стене рядом с ним, уперев пятки в ковер. Улыбка Лили стала грустной. Она протянула ко мне руку и опустила ее, когда я отвернулась.

— Зачем вы заказали этот портрет, если так ее ненавидите?

Я удивленно посмотрела на его угрюмый профиль.

— Я ее не ненавижу. Мне не за что ее ненавидеть.

Снейп скептически хмыкнул и не стал спорить.

— Вас там Дамблдор на кухне заждался, весь мармелад сожрал. Идите уже, — я раздраженно погасила его магический свет и пошла к себе в комнату.

Черт-те что.

***

Я на четвертый раз листала книжку Гейзенберга, совсем уже измучилась и около двух ночи хотела пойти и перетащить портрет Лили в подвал, когда передо мной появился Кричер.

— Началось! — с экзальтированным видом воскликнул он и исчез. А через секунду из коридора послышались крики.

— Ремус! Ремус! Нарси! Началось!

Я бросила книжку и по привычке схватила рюкзак.

Ну, а что? Родильное отделение Св. Мунго место загадочное и малоизученное. И еще неизвестно, есть ли там автомат с печеньками.

***

— У меня сын! Сын! — встрепанный Сириус бешеным вихрем носился по коридору родильного отделения и целовал всех подряд. Я, прикрыв глаза, смотрела взглядом Тома на сморщенного младенчика в палате через стену. Люпин и Кричер вытирали слезы радости. Суровая эльфийка Грэм стерегла дверь в палату. Нарцисса взволнованно улыбалась и потирала живот, который теперь стал очень заметен. Неудивительно, что даже Сириус догадался.

Мы вернулись домой уже на рассвете. Сириус еще немного побегал по этажам, пока его по моей просьбе не вырубил Пигли. А что? Еще не хватало им с Люпином начать праздновать — пусть днем отправляется в госпиталь к Рите и младенчику!

Я тоже подумывала пойти спать, когда в гостиной вдруг появились Драко с Гермионой и Добби.

— Вся школа говорит о том, что у Сириуса родился сын! — радостно сообщила Гермиона.

Радостным было и лицо Драко, пока тот не увидел Нарциссу.

— Мама?!

***

Они ругались долго и громко. Гермиона трижды ловила меня за руку, когда я хотела вмешаться. Наконец, дверь с шумом распахнулась и с грохотом врезалась в стену. Я вздрогнула и вскочила на ноги.

— Ты мне больше не друг! — Драко обвиняюще ткнул в меня пальцем, выжигая дырку яростным взглядом. — Ты знала! И не сказала мне!

— Драко… — протянула я.

— Моя мама — и этот нечесаный байкер! Да он немного старше меня! А ты… Я с тобой больше не разговариваю!

Он развернулся и улетел в коридор. Громко хлопнула дверь. В прихожей что-то упало.

Я села рядом с Гермионой и почесала шрам.

— Ты должна с ним поговорить, — сказала я ей.

Она кивнула.

Какой-то напряженный день.

***

Драко дулся и демонстративно со мной не разговаривал.

Я сильно боялась, что он наделает глупостей, а потому очень просила приглядывать за ним Гермиону, к большому удовольствию самого Драко и большому неудовольствию — Тома, Рона и Седрика, который, кажется, все еще по ней вздыхал. Хаффлпаффцы такие однолюбы.

***

В родовом доме Блэков было сумрачно и тихо. Кухню, гостиную и прихожую окутывали заглушающие звуки чары — наверху спали детишки.

В противовес общей тишине и спокойствию на кухне градус эмоций стремился к сотне.

— Как вышло, что моего сына зарегистрировали под именем Арктурус?! — возмущался Сириус, брызгая слюной и экспрессивно размахивая руками.

Ну, не Джеймс же, в самом деле. Джеймс Блэк — чего смеяться-то.

— Не знаю, Сириус, — сказала я, делая удивленные глаза. — Это же твой сын, тебе виднее. Может быть, регистратор был пьян? — предположила я.

— И внес имя Арктурус?!

— Вполне распространенное имя.

— Было — в позапрошлом веке!

Я пожала плечами.

— Ну, ты же не будешь от этого любить его меньше. К тому же именно благодаря Арку ребеночек-то родился. Не найди он меня… Не вытащи я тебя из Азкабана.

— Вот и называла бы своего сына Арктурусом! — вскипел он.

Я сдержала рвущийся наружу смешок.

— Ты готов стать дедушкой?

— Даже и не думай! — он грохнул кулаком по столу, и конфетки эм-энд-дэмс брызнули из вазочки на нем. Я поймала одну и сунула в рот. — Ты ведешь себя отвратительно!

Странно, то же самое не далее как час назад мне сказал Снейп, когда мы с Симусом Финниганом встали в пару на его уроке и сварили фантастическое взрывательное зелье вместо сиропа от лихорадки Эбола.

— Не кипятись, Сириус, — примирительно сказала я. — Следующего сына называй, как хочешь: хоть Джеймсом, хоть Альбусом.

К тому же, Рита против Арктуруса не возражала.

Я ее спрашивала как-то вскользь. Когда они еще не были женаты.

Я посмотрела на часы, загребла конфет из вазы и встала.

— Мне пора в школу. Увидимся позже.

А у меня урок для Амбридж.


	111. О судах и следствиях

Сперва я хотела взять под Империус школьного эльфа, накрывающего на стол. Но, во-первых, стало жалко эльфа, которого по любому вычислят, во-вторых, Амбридж меня совсем взбесила. Пока я пропадала в родовом доме Блэков, она назначила отработку братьям Криви. Нет, с Криви-то ничего не сделалось — они вывели из строя все пыточные перья, а затем, когда она хотела испытать на них еще какую-то гадость, обозвали злобным ситхом и исчезли в клубах фиолетового дыма. За это, в общем-то, она и собиралась их исключить, и уже даже написала прошение Министру о наделении ее такими функциями, потому что Дамблдор категорически отказывался исключать кого бы то ни было.

Поэтому от хитрого плана пришлось отказаться и действовать прямо, нагло и грубо.

Я смотрела, как догорает прошение Министру, а зачарованная Долорес попивала себе Умопомрачительный напиток. В небольших дозах он вызывал лишь слабое помутнение разума и неадекватные поступки. В больших… что ж, помутнение было не слабым и могло не закончиться.

Рядом со мной на парте сидел Том. Лицо у него было задумчивым и грустным.

— Гриндевальд прав, — неожиданно сказал он. — Ты становишься такой, как он. Как я.

Я поморщилась.

«Думаешь, я поступаю неправильно?»

— Я бы поступил так же. Но в этом-то все и дело.

Он спрыгнул с парты, а я забрала у безвольной Амбридж бутылек и вызвала Кричера.

Он перенес нас в темный тупик бедного маггловского района Белфаста.

Фините Инкантум.

Обливиэйт.

***

В зале, где проходили слушания Визенгамота, были высокие потолки, древние скамьи, и пахло чем-то приторно сладким. Я решила, что это опять несет от Дамблдора, и отсела подальше.

— Не нервничайте, мисс Блэк, — Гавер, как всегда, был собран, спокоен и уверен в себе. — У нас стопроцентное дело.

Я пожала плечами и невольно потянулась к кольцу-порталу в домик Мерлина. Мою руку перехватил Том.

— Серьезно, Грета. Они ничего не докажут. Успокойся, удрать мы всегда успеем.

Ладно. И правда, чего это я.

***

Гавер был прав. Обвинения рассыпались, как карточный домик.

Слова невменяемой Амбридж: «Блэк! Это Блэк! Блэ-эк!» не были признаны хоть сколько-то убедительным доказательством. В свою очередь Дамблдор свидетельствовал о том, что у нас с Долорес был небольшой конфликт, отсюда и эмоции бедняжки. А потом подтвердил мое алиби. Якобы мы с ним гоняли чаи и говорили за жизнь.

Фадж, выступавший на стороне обвинения, настаивал на том, чтобы исключить меня из школы и продолжить следствие. Махал докладами Амбридж с доносами на мое плохое поведение. Дамблдор в свою очередь уверял, что у него все под контролем. Потом всплыла прошлогодняя история с драконом — откуда-то просочилась информация, что я купила его кости. Я помалкивала, что с костями шел и весь остальной комплект, а Гавер с Дамблдором слаженно вещали. Потому что прошлогодняя защита была выстроена на том, что я находилась под Империусом — а тогда на кой, спрашивается, мне было покупать кости?

Заседание как-то незаметно стало превращаться в базарный балаган: все орут, в воздухе летают доклады Амбридж, хищно щелкает фотоаппарат помощника Скитер. В общем, знала бы, как это весело, и раньше бы с Гавером ходила.

В конце концов, судья стукнул молотком, закрыл дело о сумасшествии Амбридж и посоветовал разобраться в деле об убийстве дракона. Отстранять меня от занятий или, тем более, исключать, не стал.

***

За преподавательским столом сидел Слагхорн. При виде меня он приветливо помахал рукой. Я помахала в ответ и похвалила себя за отличную работу — зельевар, похоже, не заметил, что я скопировала его копию дневника Фламеля.

— Дорогие друзья! — Дамблдор развел руками, будто обнимая весь зал. Возбужденный гул утих. — С прискорбием сообщаю вам о том, что всеми нами любимая профессор Амбридж больше не может преподавать Защиту от Темных Искусств.

— Потому что она в психушке, — пробормотал Блейз, и сидящие рядом слизеринцы захмыкали.

— На ее место назначен большой специалист в этом предмете, — мне показалось, или в голосе Дамблдора промелькнуло некоторое ехидство? — Профессор Северус Снейп!

Зал разочарованно загудел, ликовали лишь слизеринцы.

Я мрачно отпила тыквенного сока, встречая его взгляд.

Мне не нужен был такой результат. До сих пор ни один преподаватель ЗОТИ не продержался и двух лет подряд. Говорили, что это Волдеморт проклял должность, которую ему в свое время не дал Диппет. Сам Том ничего такого не помнил, но статистика была неумолима.

— Преподавать Зелья любезно согласился мастер в своем деле, профессор Гораций Слагхорн! С возвращением, Гораций, — тепло сказал Дамблдор. Сам Гораций восторгом не искрился.

— У кого-то совсем кончились деньги, — ехидно добавил Блейз.

***

Гадая, что я еще такого успела натворить — ведь последние дни я тихо-мирно изучала Темную магию и аппарацию и ни в каких авантюрах не участвовала, — я вошла в учительскую.

Педсовет был в самом разгаре. Здесь были почти все, кроме Дамблдора — его вызвали на заседание Визенгамота.

На лобном месте сидели оба Криви и усиленно делали покаянный вид. В их глазах плясали черти.

— Вот она! — с надрывом произнесла Вектор, замдекана Райвенкло. — Это все она, Северус! Ваша Блэк портит моих детей!

Надо сказать, что за лето «дети» нехило вымахали, и теперь оба были выше меня на полголовы.

Снейп поджал губы и ничего не ответил. Я покосилась на испорченных мной Криви. Криви издали синхронный стон, выражающий всю скорбь мира, и опустили буйны головы, при этом хитро между собой переглядываясь.

— Во-первых, я ничего не делала. Во-вторых, вы ничего не докажете.

— Давайте перейдем к делу, — взяла слово МакГонагалл, неодобрительно покосившись на Флитвика. Тот украдкой ковырял в ушах, вместо того, чтобы воспитывать своих студентов. Лицо у него при этом было безмятежное и просветленное. — Сегодня утром мистер Криви и… мистер Криви нанесли непоправимый урон ценному экземпляру волшебной флоры.

Я посмотрела на пустующее место Стебль. Надеюсь, МакГонагалл сейчас не о ней говорит.

— Дракучая ива, судя по тому, что мы видим, — она махнула в сторону окна, и я заинтересованно сунула нос в форточку, — утеряна навсегда!

Поляну, где росло мерзкое дерево, усыпали щепки, ветки и листья. Обугленный ствол все еще дымился. Вокруг бегала профессор Стебль и, кажется, Лонгботтом.

— Удручающая потеря, — с готовностью подтвердила я, потому что теперь, вероятно, найдут и заделают лаз до Визжащей хижины. — Сочувствую нашей утрате, — добавила я, покосившись на Снейпа. Тот дернул уголком рта — непонятно, то ли улыбнулся, то ли хотел сказать гадость.

— Криви использовали это! — воскликнула МакГонагалл, обвиняюще ткнув пальцем в угол учительской.

Ах, паршивцы! Сперли мою базуку! Да чтоб я еще раз! Да пустила их на чердак!

— Это ваше, Блэк? — спросил Снейп с непроницаемым лицом.

Я вздохнула и подтащила третий стул к Криви.

— Мое.

— Зачем вы пронесли это в школу?

Я пихнула Колина, который хотел было возмутиться, и сказала:

— Хотела шмальнуть в дракона в прошлом году.

А хорошая, кстати, идея. Даром что базуку Блинчик прислал только этим летом.

— Это неправда! — не выдержал Колин. — Это мы ее пронесли!

— Вы врете, Блэк? — Снейп изогнул бровь.

— Нет!

— Да!

— Извините, профессор, мне нужно посоветоваться со своими клиентами, — в манере Гавера сказала я, поворачиваясь к Криви.

— Здесь вам не зал суда! — воскликнула МакГонагалл.

— И, если уж на то пошло, вы тоже подсудимая, — добавил Снейп.

Я смерила их мрачным взглядом и склонилась к Колину.

— Ты чего творишь, вас же исключат! — прошептала я.

— А тебя нет?

— А мне пофигу.

— А нам тоже! — храбро заявил Деннис.

— Нет, не тоже! — осадила я его. — Сидите и помалкивайте!

— Ну, уж нет! — не согласился Колин. — Наш косяк! Мы сами ответим!

Молодец.

Я одобрительно усмехнулась и подняла руки. Откинулась на спинку стула.

— Мы украли оружие у Греты и пронесли в школу, чтобы поэкспериментировать, — сказал Колин.

— Откуда у вас такое оружие, мисс Блэк? — строго спросила МакГонагалл.

— Я отказываюсь говорить без своего адвоката.

— Думаю, у Блэк его мог оставить кто-то из друзей, — вдруг сказал Снейп.

Мы с МакГонагалл вытаращились на него. Он что, защищает меня?

— Это так, мисс Блэк? — наконец, повернулась ко мне она.

— Вполне вероятно. Последнее время мой дом напоминает дешевый мотель. Кого там только не встретишь, — не стала спорить я.

МакГонагалл поджала губы, но защищать членов Ордена Феникса при других профессорах не стала.

— Поступим так. Все студенты, причастные к этой истории, понесут наказание. Думаю, будет справедливо снять с каждого из мистеров Криви по тридцать баллов, а мисс Блэк назначить отработку и написать письмо ее отцу. Вы согласны, Северус? — спросила МакГонагалл.

— Пишите ему сами, Минерва, — в тон ей ответил Снейп и, эффектно взмахнув мантией, сбежал из учительской.

МакГонагалл открыла было рот, но тут проснулся Флитвик.

— Постой-ка, Минни, я не расслышал — по тридцать баллов?!

Похоже, мое участие больше не требуется. Я встала и тихонечко выскользнула за дверь. Вызвала Кричера.

— Забери из учительской базуку. Только тихо — никто не должен заметить.

Хорошая вещь, не пропадать же добру.


	112. Худший страх Северуса Снейпа

У Тома было отвратительное настроение.

В своем стремлении утешить Драко, Гермиона… начала с ним встречаться.

Выяснилось это за ужином на следующий после педсовета день, когда они появились в Большом зале, мило держась за ручки.

Такая картина шокировала некоторые слои населения. Речь, конечно, о Роне и Седрике. И Чжоу, которая облегченно выдохнула и пуще прежнего начала вешаться на хаффлпаффского чемпиона.

Драко все еще со мной не разговаривал, но хотя бы перестал кидать мрачные взгляды. Теперь у него просто был глупый счастливый вид. И ничто — ни папаша-пожиратель, ни беременная Нарцисса — ничто его не волновало, пока рядом была Гермиона.

Роковая девушка.

***

Я шикнула на Криви, которые фехтовали на световых мечах прямо в коридоре, и без стука открыла дверь класса ЗОТИ. Сзади прогрохотал упавший доспех, и мы со Снейпом, который возился с дверцами шкафа, подскочили.

Дверцы распахнулись, и оттуда выпало чье-то тело.

Он что, кого-то прикончил и прячет труп?!

Я подумала, что зрелище это не для посторонних, и прикрыла за собой дверь. Пригляделась к мертвецу и вздрогнула.

Это была я.

Снейп на мгновение замер, а потом как-то дергано взмахнул палочкой.

— Авада Кедавра!

С громким хлопком тело исчезло.

Я моргала, пытаясь прийти в себя. Боггарт. Это его боггарт.

— Что вам?! — резко спросил Снейп, не поворачиваясь ко мне лицом. Он продолжал напряженно сжимать палочку.

— Вы убили боггарта, — произнесла я.

— Он был… неисправен.

— Это же дух, как он может быть неисправен?

Снейп стиснул челюсти.

— Идите, куда шли, Блэк! — сквозь сжатые зубы сказал Снейп.

— Но я шла к вам.

— Тогда идите в другое место! — рявкнул он.

— Поняла, — пробормотала я и ушла, оставив его мочить боггартов.

Хорошая отработка, ничего не скажешь.

***

Снейп не успел назначить мне новую отработку.

Мое великолепное драконье дело благодаря стараниям Фаджа раздули до невероятных размеров. Гавер старался, как мог, но, похоже, кое-кто из судей был хорошо и щедро подкуплен, и, судя по ухмылке Люциуса Малфоя, я даже догадывалась, кем.

Второе слушание закончилось тем, что было назначено третье слушание.

А меня отстранили от занятий до закрытия дела.

***

Я валялась на кровати в своей комнате и размышляла, перекупить мне Визенгамот или не стоит, когда с первого этажа на связь вышел Том.

«Прием, — мелькнула у меня в голове его мысль. — Хочешь послушать болтовню Дамблдора и МакГонагалл?»

Черт те что. И чего им в школе не болтается? Не дом, а проходной двор.

«Валяй».

Перед глазами появилась гостиная.

— Вы видели, что она вырезала на руке Амбридж, Дамблдор? — яростно шептала МакГонагалл.

Я рассеянно открыла коробку конфет, подумав, что при таком славном начале мне пригодится их моральная помощь.

— У девочки было тяжелое детство, — печально вздохнул Дамблдор. — Ты же сама говорила.

— Сколько вы будете ее оправдывать?! — возмутилась Минерва. — Она опасна! Она садистка, как ее тетка Беллатрикс! Вы не видите, как они похожи?

Вот те раз.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, Минерва.

— Надо было исключить ее еще на первом курсе! Уже тогда проявлялись ее… наклонности!

Мы с Дамблдором синхронно вздохнули. Я проглотила шоколадный шарик со сливочной начинкой, он зашуршал оберткой карамельки.

— Мы должны быть снисходительны, учитывая все то, что девочке пришлось пережить.

— Я соглашусь, что ее судьба не из легких, — пошла на попятную МакГонагалл. — Но калечить человека…

Я подумала о старшем Крэббе, о битве при СВШТИ им. Гриндевальда, и мне стало очень грустно.

Глупо пенять на судьбу. Это все моих рук дело.

— Отбой, — сказала я и вынырнула из сознания Тома.

Где моя гитара. Время грустить.

***

После Хэллоуина, на который я в маске таскалась в Хог, чтобы повидаться с близнецами, Криви и Гермионой, а также поглазеть на Снейпа-с-боггартом-в-виде-моего-трупа, начались первые реальные стычки с пожирателями смерти.

Из одной такой Тонкс принесли на руках.

Я отпаивала ее живой водой, пока Рита зашивала расщепленную экстремальной аппарацией руку, а Люпин гладил ее по голове.

— С кем вы встретились? — спросила я, когда мы с Ремусом оставили тетю Дору спать и спустились на кухню. С минуты на минуту должен был прибыть Дамблдор и компания для внеочередного собрания Ордена.

— С Беллатрикс Лестрейндж.

Мне показалось, что я ослышалась. Сквозь стену вихрем промчался Том, едва успев затормозить рядом со мной.

— С кем?! — воскликнули мы одновременно.

— С Беллатрикс, — Люпин устало сел за стол, и Кричер без вопросов полез в буфет, где была припасена бутылка бренди.

— Разве она не в Азкабане?

— Азкабан рухнул, — в кухню вошел Кингсли. — Дементоры покинули тюрьму. Все, кто был заточен внутри, бежали.

Я выдохнула и села рядом с Ремусом.

Волдеморт собрал Ближний Круг.

Началось.

С когортой верных последователей ему ничего не стоит повторить вечеринку пятнадцатилетней давности.

— А я предлагал взорвать Азкабан, — мрачно сказал Том. И на секунду мне стало так жутко, что я почти пожалела, что не послушала его.


	113. Палочных дел мастер

— Волдеморт назначил награду за твою голову, — сообщил Дориан спустя пару дней, когда вернулся из «Клыка». Он один из немногих не боялся называть наш милый хоркрукс по имени. Думаю, вампиру было просто пофиг на крутизну Темного Лорда. Он был его старше и наверняка считал себя намного круче какого-то выскочки, как он его называл, чем сильно бесил Тома.

— Сколько? — хищно прищурилась я.

А что? При наличии прямых рук, путевых чар и оборотного зелья можно неплохо подзаработать. Инфери у меня не получились, а вот заколдовать чужой труп можно попробовать.

— Двести галлеонов.

— Тьфу, жадина, — разочарованно протянула я.

За такие деньги заниматься самодеятельностью было лень. Хотя было бы, конечно, забавно облапошить злодея и получить баблишко за свою же голову.

Том, который сидел рядом со мной, смерил меня мрачным взглядом. Его такой юмор не веселил.

— О чем еще болтают в «Клыке»?

— О том, о сем, — расплывчато сказал Дори, пожимая плечами. — Например, о том, что Волдеморт ищет новую палочку. Ходят слухи, что он охотится за палочкой, которая принадлежит Дамблдору.

Это, наверное, та, которую у старикашки спер Гриндевальд. Обломается парень.

К Гриндевальду я заходила на днях. Мне безумно хотелось, чтобы он был рядом — вместе мы бы закатали всех этих пожирателей и Волдеморта в асфальт. Но он весь был поглощен своей собственной войной. Пообещал прийти помочь в случае острой необходимости.

— Чем его собственная палочка не устраивает?

— Ходят слухи, что Авады из нее рикошетят от некоторых Избранных, — Дориан ухмыльнулся, а я скорчила ему рожу.

Тоже мне, юморист.

***

Мы с Томом как бы невзначай прогуливались возле лавки Олливандера под чарами маскировки и незаметности. Том посчитал, что маскировка нам просто необходима — учитывая ту настойчивость, с которой Волдеморт хотел заполучить мою голову. А потому на лицо я выглядела, как какая-то страшнючая баба из журнала Кристины. Меня выдавала только коса и отсутствие палочки, но я сильно надеялась, что эти два момента пока не успели стать моей визитной карточкой.

— Это глупо, — в сотый раз повторял Том. — Не факт, что он придет к Олливандеру. Не факт, что сам. Не факт, что сегодня.

«Не нуди».

Иногда Том просто раздражал своим пессимизмом.

Интуиция подсказывала мне, что Олливандер так просто не отделается. Если Волдеморт ищет палочку — то первый, к кому он должен обратиться — создатель его старой деревяшки. По крайней мере, я бы именно так и поступила. А учитывая то, что за все это время я стала немного шарить в его логике, наша тусня в Косом переулке имела смысл.

Том, который свою логику знал лучше, так не думал, но у него и с интуицией было туго. Третий глаз совсем закрыт, как сказала бы Трелони.

Мы вяло переругивались и мерзли, и чуть не пропустили момент, когда возле лавки появились двое в капюшонах. Оглядев улицу, они зашли внутрь.

«Что я говорила?»

— Что Я говорил, — проворчал Том, скользя внутрь лавки. — Хоркрукса среди них нет.

Зато в наличие два странных субъекта.

Зыркнув по сторонам, я тоже вошла в лавку.

— Пойдешь с нами! — заявил знакомый голос.

Опа-па! Да это же сам Антонин Долохов.

Я подобралась. Долохов был очень сильным волшебником.

Ступефай!

У него что, глаза на затылке?!

Долохов отскочил в сторону, и заклятье попало в его друга.

В тот же миг мне чуть не отсекло башку чем-то режущим, но я уже нырнула за стеллаж, автоматически залечивая порез на шее.

Стеллаж рухнул, я едва успела выпрыгнуть из-под него. Сотня палочек посыпалась на пол.

Олливандер охнул и метнулся к дверям.

Я сбила проклятье Долохова, летящее ему в спину, и сразу же кинула чары одутловатости.

Он почти увернулся, и у него раздуло только правую руку. Он ловко перехватил палочку левой, и щит Тома поглотил сразу пять проклятий.

Тем временем Олливандер на улице замахал палочкой и аппарировал.

Долохов грязно выругался, обрушил на меня очередной стеллаж и помчался за ним. Подхватил след аппарации и тоже исчез.

Я сбросила с себя стеллаж и тоже выскочила на улицу. Подхватить тающий след мне не удалось — аппарировала я весьма примитивно, а уж чтобы сделать это по чьему-то следу было вовсе мечтой.

«Том!»

Я хотела, чтобы он взял меня под Империус, и мы бы продолжили преследовать Долохова.

Он покачал головой.

— Это опасно и глупо. Наша цель — хоркрукс, а не пожиратели, — решительно заявил он. — К тому же Долохов оставил нам подарочек, — он кивнул на разгромленный магазин палочек.

Я сперва нахмурилась, а потом вспомнила об оглушенном в самом начале втором типе.

Что ж. И то соль.

***

Подарочек оказался оборотнем Фенриром Грейбеком. Я к оборотням относилась весьма скептически. Драться с ними было скучно, и на арене я завалила не одного такого. А потому захват левого оборотня, который, к тому же, не входил даже в ближний круг Волдемортовой тусовки, а был так — на подхвате, меня сильно разочаровал.

Зато связанный Грейбек очень взволновал Люпина. Оказывается, это именно он подарил Ремусу его милое лунное проклятье. Люпин ходил возле подземной темницы родового дома Блэков и решительно не знал, что делать.

Зато знал Грюм, который допрашивал оборотня внутри.

Мне все это казалось не очень интересным. Я пролегиллиментила Феню еще час назад и ничего интересного не обнаружила. Вряд ли Шизоглаз вытянет из него что-то новое.

— Пойдем даванем чайку, Рем, — предложила я, потому что у меня замерзли ноги, а на Люпина было жалко смотреть.

— Грета, он мог тебя укусить, — вздохнул Ремус в сотый раз.

Когда пару часов назад мы с оборотнем появились в Блэк-мэноре и были застуканы Грюмом и Люпином, я умолчала о Долохове. По моей легенде я гуляла по Косому, когда случайно увидела Грейбейка, который громит лавку Олливандера.

Шизоглаз мне не поверил, но вместе с Люпином дал обещание не рассказывать другим, что это я притащила оборотня в дом. Не хватало еще воплей Сириуса, он, бедняга, и так весь на нервах из-за младенчика и Тонкс.

— Тогда бы мы с тобой вместе на луну выли, — я пихнула его локтем и потащила за руку наверх.

Люпин со вздохом подчинился. Ну, а что. Я так и думала, что у него не хватит ни духу, ни того, что они там называют благородством, мстить.

Милые орденцы. Неудивительно, что они едва не продули первую войну.

Ничего, на этот раз я тоже их всех спасу. Мне не привыкать.

***

— Вчера Долохов и Грейбек выполняли одно поручение Темного Лорда, — Снейп затащил меня в темную библиотеку. — Во время чего на них напали.

— М-м, — глубокомысленно промычала я, пытаясь разглядеть хоть какую-то тень эмоций сквозь его маску невозмутимости.

— Грейбек в вашем подвале, — продолжал намекать Снейп.

— Какое удивительное совпадение, — я сделала озадаченное лицо.

— Блэк.

Ох уж это его многозначительное «Блэк».

— Гуляю я по Косому переулку, никого не трогаю. Смотрю, Грейбэк лежит. Думаю, чего это он без дела лежит, дай, думаю, себе возьму…

— Долохов — искусный темный маг! — неожиданно рявкнул Снейп. — Ваше счастье, что он вас не узнал! Вы поразительно самонадеянны!

Он метнул в меня молнию-взгляд и снова сделал каменное лицо.

— Я не могу не согласиться, что вы добились… определенных успехов в Боевой магии и Темных искусствах, Блэк, — уже спокойней продолжил Снейп. — Но ваших навыков очевидным образом недостаточно, чтобы противостоять пожирателям смерти.

— Я не собиралась противостоять пожирателям, — вздохнула я.

Я собиралась поболтать с Волдемортом.

Но этого я не сказала.

— Тогда зачем вы полезли к Долохову?!

— Я же говорю: я гуляла…

— Он мог вас убить! — снова взорвался Снейп.

И тогда бы сбылся его боггарт.

— Но не убил.

Снейп прожег меня взглядом.

— Вы невыносимы, — процедил он и вылетел из библиотеки, задев меня краешком своей эффектно взметнувшейся мантии.

Вот и что он всем этим хотел сказать?


	114. Грета Блэк и Тайная Комната

Люциус Малфой и Фадж хорошо постарались. Вчера мы с Барти Краучем провели полдня, анализируя состав Визенгамота и придумывая способы манипуляции отдельными его членами.

Дело было в том, что добрая часть из них уже была подкуплена или запугана, другая часть — невменяема в силу полуторавекового возраста, и еще часть стоила слишком дорого — так дорого, что мне пришлось бы продать свою долю в бизнесе по созданию колдомобилей, чтобы заплатить им всем.

В общем, я выложила круглую сумму некоторым особенно категорично настроенным личностям, а итогом сегодняшнего заседания, несмотря на все старания Гавера, один фиг стало назначение нового слушания на начало января. Такая долгая отсрочка следующего суда была грубым нарушением кучи законов, но Фадж назвал мой случай исключительным и не пожелал никого слушать. Что там было такого исключительного, я не знала — наверное, галлеоны Люциуса или мой невинный вопрос о сбежавших узниках Азкабана, информацию о которых тщательно скрывали.

Ну, это я спросила уже под конец заседания, когда Фадж меня совсем выбесил, чем вызвала большую бучу — о положении дел не знала большая часть присутствующих.

В общем, настроение было не айс. Не позабавило даже лицо Молли, когда Билл привел за ручку… Флер Делакур, которая тоже захотела вступить в Орден. Для меня эта странная парочка не была потрясением — Том уже давно нашпионил имя Солнышковой избранницы.

На очередном собрании я сидела в сторонке, поглядывала на Снейпа, который со своим обычным каменным лицом стоял у окна, и подумывала о том, чтобы ночью выбраться полетать на доске вокруг Азкабана и пофоткать местные лишенные дементоров красоты.

По слухам, там еще и кусок стены отвалился. Красота.

***

— Давай! — Колин с завязанными глазами стоял посреди Тайной комнаты и держал в руках световой меч.

— Готов? — Деннис с палочкой подпрыгивал от возбуждения в паре метров от него.

— Да! Шмаляй!

Я подумала, что Вектор была права, и я испортила ее студентов. По крайней мере, словечек они от меня понахватались будь здоров.

А в следующую секунду, когда Деннис зашвырнул в брата невербальным Ступефаем, а тот его отбил своим мечом, я поняла, что дело не только в словечках.

— Ничего себе, — прокомментировал Том, который в точно таком же немом изумлении наблюдал за этой сценой.

— Офигеть, — согласилась я.

Деннис стремительно развернулся в мою сторону, а Колин сорвал повязку и погасил меч.

— Гретка, привет!

— Привет, джедаи! Дело есть.

***

Рита Скитер юлила и то и дело нервно поправляла очки.

— Вы же понимаете, мисс Блэк… ситуация сейчас очень напряженная…

— Вы же понимаете, мисс Скитер, что ситуация в один момент может измениться на противоположную, — с такой же милой улыбочкой отвечала я, нависая над ее столом.

— Я могу потерять работу.

— Вы можете потерять гораздо больше, если сделаете ставку не на ту сторону, — я подтолкнула к ней фотографии, которые всего полчаса назад проявили взбудораженные ночным полетом братья Криви, и прижала их увесистым мешочком с галлеонами. — Небольшая скандальная статья в вашем стиле, а затем слетайте в отпуск. Говорят, в Доминикане в этот период просто прекрасно. А еще лучше наведайтесь в Бхогавати — они недавно открыли двери для туристов. Там у меня друзья, вас тепло встретят.

У Риты блеснули глаза, когда я упомянула о друзьях в Змеином городе. Думаю, мысленно она уже набросала статью на этот счет.

— И все же, мисс Блэк…

— Вы боитесь Фаджа, мисс Скитер, и я задаюсь вопросом, почему вы не боитесь меня? — я взглянула на нее одним из тех особых взглядов Тома, каким он вгонял своих сторонников и врагов в дрожь.

Она снова поправила очки.

— Вы угрожаете мне, мисс Блэк?

Я хмыкнула и выпрямилась. Улыбнулась губами, но не глазами — тоже в стиле Тома.

— Что вы, мисс Скитер. Как можно.

Она поджала губы и спрятала мешочек в ящик. Растянула губы в улыбке.

— Читайте завтрашний выпуск, мисс Блэк.

Очень хорошо.

***

— Темная Метка над Азкабаном, — хмуро прокомментировал Грюм через день. — Несмотря на требование об отставке, Фадж отказался покидать пост Министра Магии, — зачитал он.

— Но откуда эти фотографии? — воскликнула МакГонагалл.

— Хотелось бы знать, — сказал Грюм, и его волшебный глаз, крутанувшись, пристально уставился на меня.

Я дернула плечом и пробежала глазами статью.

После вчерашнего скандального выпуска поднялась буча. Но Фаджу удалось выкрутиться. Он не только не покинул пост, но и продолжил настаивать на том, что никакого Волдеморта нет. И это при том, что пожиратели начали нападать в открытую. Сегодня ранили Чарли Уизли, и Молли чуть с ума не сошла.

***

На кухне тускло горел единственный светильник, отбрасывая желтый квадрат света на пол в коридоре. О деревянную столешницу глухо стукнулась чашка. Едва уловимо пахло кофе.

Я окинула взглядом сутулую фигуру в черном и, босая, прошлепала к холодильнику.

— Дамблдора ждете? — спросила я, разочарованно разглядывая содержимое. Ничего вкусненького. То ли Пигли разбудить, чтобы оладушек настряпал?

— Да, Блэк. А вы почему не спите? Час ночи.

— Я читала.

Читала книжку Беллатрикс. С закладками и примечаниями. Страшная, надо сказать, книжка. Завтра с Томом будем тренировать избранные места.

Снейп хмыкнул.

— Как там Амбридж? Не пришла в себя? — спросила я, закрывая холодильник и подумывая, что бы такое съесть. Подошла к чулану.

— Не интересовался, — ответил Снейп и встал. — Я подожду директора в гостиной.

— М, — глубокомысленно ответила я, заглядывая в темноту чулана и невольно вспоминая жизнь на Тисовой улице.

В коридоре хлопнула дверь, и раздался смех Сириуса.

— Нет, дружище, вот если бы мы пошли в «Кабанью голову»… — уверял он кого-то. — Погоди-ка, на кухне есть остатки бренди!

— Прячьтесь! — я схватила Снейпа за рукав и затащила в чулан. Я успела закрыть дверь за секунду до того, как мелькнула серая башка Люпина.

— Что вы творите? — прошипел Снейп, вырывая рукав.

Я сдавленно хихикнула.

— Простите. Как-то само собой вышло.

— Вы в своем уме? — Снейп потянулся к двери, но я его остановила.

— Погодите! Что о нас подумают, если мы сейчас выйдем из чулана?

Снейп чертыхнулся.

— Немедленно выйдите и уведите их! — велел он.

— Ага, щас! — я фыркнула и наложила на дверь заглушающее заклятье на случай, если мы начнем ругаться громче.

— Блэк! Из-за вас мы оказались в ужасно глупом положении! В вашем доме нельзя аппарировать, насколько я помню?

— Нельзя. Люмос.

Между нами завис шарик свет. Я взмахом руки отогнала его под потолок и оглядела полки. Что мы, зря здесь, что ли, будем торчать.

— Иди ко мне, моя прелесть! — прошептала я, увидев трехлитровую банку абрикосового джема. Где-то здесь должен быть набор деревянных ложек, расписанных под хохлому — подарок Геллы на прошлое Рождество.

Я в обнимку с банкой ушла в другой конец чулана и села на огромный сундук.

— Так и будете стоять? Эти двое могут бухать всю ночь. Садитесь рядом, — я хлопнула по крышке сундука рядом с собой.

— Я не собираюсь торчать здесь всю ночь, — проворчал Снейп, но все же, брезгливо отряхнув крышку, сел на самом максимальном между нами расстоянии. — Вы нас в это втянули, вам и придумывать, как отсюда выбраться. С минуты на минуту должен прийти Дамблдор.

— Подождет, ничего с ним не сделается, — отмахнулась я, откручивая крышку и зачерпывая полную ложку восхитительного, ароматного и безумно сладкого джема. — М-м… Об этом я мечтала всю главу об Иссушающем проклятье…

— Опять читаете какую-то дрянь, — недовольно заметил Снейп.

— Вы бы знали, что читают Криви, — хмыкнула я, съедая третью ложку. — Вот где самый настоящий ужас. Они ведь всерьез решили стать джедаями и сейчас находятся на стадии изобретения звездолета.

— Боюсь даже спросить, что это такое.

— А, ну правильно, вы же пропустили все эпизоды, — вспомнила я и, проглотив пятую ложку. Вспомнила вдруг о приличиях. — Хотите?

Снейп поморщился.

— Я не люблю сладкое.

— Да ладно, вы только со мной сколько печенья слопали, — усомнилась я.

— Вот именно, — фыркнул он. — Только с вами.

Я облизала ложку и счастливо вздохнула.

— Я вот тоже не люблю Зелья. Но варю же их. Между прочим, тоже только с вами.

— А Напиток Жидкой Смерти? Зелье против Империуса? Зелье Полной Луны? — перечислил Снейп.

— На Хэллоуин я видела, как вы съели кусок торта, — подловила я его в ответ.

— Только чтобы не разговаривать с Трелони, — парировал он.

Я хмыкнула и протянула банку. Он взял, но есть не стал.

Я откинулась спиной на жесткие полки.

— Так бы и сидела здесь, никуда не выходила, — призналась я. — Надоела эта ерунда. Не пойми что: война-не война. Хочу мира.

— Кто ты и что сделала с Блэк? — насмешливо спросил Снейп.

— Я не против воевать. Но не когда мои близкие рискуют жизнью.

Наверное, это прозвучало слишком серьезно.

— С ними все будет хорошо, — неловко утешил Снейп.

— А с вами?

Черные глаза блеснули в магическом свете.

Повисло неловкое молчание.

— Пожалуй, вызову эльфа, — я встала. Снейп тоже поднялся.

— И как давно вам пришла эта идея? — проворчал он.

— А вам?

Он нахмурился, все еще держа в руках банку.

— Вызывайте уже эльфа.

Я кивнула, сделала шаг к нему и положила руку на щеку. Он дернулся назад.

— Не смейте…

— Молчите, — перебила я и, привстав на цыпочки, прижалась губами к его губам.

Неумелый, скомканный и липко-абрикосовый, этот поцелуй был лучшим в моей жизни.


	115. Снадобье Разумности

Было очень ожидаемо, что после того вечера в чулане Снейп будет меня избегать.

Точнее, это было ожидание Тома. Я все же надеялась на другое.

И, тем не менее, Снейп меня избегал. Он скользил мимо меня взглядом, не отвечал на вопросы — будто вовсе их не слышал, и выходил из комнаты, как только в нее входила я.

В общем, по всему было видно, что его до глубины души тронул поцелуй.

Том считал иначе, но он по-прежнему ничего не понимал ни в колбасных обрезках, ни в романтике.

***

Снейп материализовался посреди гостиной. Бросил взгляд на меня и устало вздохнул.

— Я, кажется, просил вас не приходить в мой дом без приглашения.

Он сел в кресло и коротко и тоскливо посмотрел на шкаф, в котором хранил огневиски и бренди.

— Но не вычеркнули меня из списка гостей защиты дома.

— Потому что если бы вы торчали снаружи, вас бы точно кто-то увидел, — огрызнулся Снейп и устало потер переносицу.

— Если бы вы не избегали меня, я бы не пришла.

— Как же, — скривился он.

Я пожала плечами.

— Говорите, Блэк, какого черта вам надо, и проваливайте, — раздраженно велел он.

— Да я просто поболтать зашла.

Снейп поморщился.

— У меня нет никакого настроения с вами болтать, — он потер левую руку. — Тем более, если вы пришли поговорить о своих глупых чувствах.

Ну, да. Второй раз ему это не удастся.

— И о ваших, вообще-то, — дерзко сказала я, пытаясь унять невыносимое томительное волнение. Я думала, что он сейчас наговорит всякого и пошлет меня в парочку интересных мест, но он молчал, мрачно глядя на меня исподлобья. — Вы же тоже… что-то чувствуете? — мое сердце принялось колотиться так часто, что трудно было дышать.

Его лицо застыло.

— Это не имеет никакого значения. Между нами не может быть… ничего.

— Почему?

— Потому что это опасно. Потому что я намного вас старше. Потому что вы несовершеннолетняя и к тому же моя студентка. Потому что у вас это гормоны, и все пройдет через пару месяцев.

— А у вас? — прошептала я.

Он нахмурился. Между его бровей залегла глубокая складка.

— Я догадываюсь, что вы хотите услышать. Вы этого не услышите. Вы поразительно настойчивы, Блэк. Но вам придется смириться с тем, что не все ваши мимолетные прихоти исполняются.

— Почему вы меня к себе не подпускаете? — нахохлилась я.

— Не подпускаю? — переспросил он. — Блэк, вы в этом доме бываете почти так же часто, как я сам. Да я столько чая, как с вами, за всю свою жизнь не выпил!

Я хлопала глазами, а он хмуро сказал:

— Вам правда лучше уйти.

— Но…

Снейп поднялся быстрым нервным движением, напомнив мне того подростка из воспоминаний, каким он был двадцать лет назад.

— Я вам сказал НЕТ, — он так выделил это свое «НЕТ», будто в нем содержалась вся квинтэссенция жизни. — Вы понимаете значение этого слова?

Я криво усмехнулась.

— Не особенно.

— Могу объяснить, — уже сквозь зубы сказал он. — НЕТ, я не собираюсь отвечать на ваши чувства. НЕТ, ни при каких обстоятельствах. НЕТ, вы не сможете это изменить. НЕТ, мы больше не вернемся к этой теме. Надеюсь, так вам понятно? А теперь подберите сопли и свою аристократическую гордость и прекратите бегать за мной. Это жалко и роняет…

— Заткнитесь, или я вас тресну, — глухо сказала я, и подлокотник дивана задымился под моими пальцами. Я выдохнула и уже спокойней произнесла: — Я поняла вас.

Ладно.

Я вызвала Кричера и через секунду оказалась в домике Мерлина.

Ладно.

***

Мне снилось, что я хожу за профессором Снейпом и нудно упрашиваю его жениться на мне, обещая взамен быть хорошей хозяйкой. Где-то на обещании каждый день гладить его мантию пожирателя над ухом кто-то громко заржал, и я проснулась.

Несмотря на мою повышенную в последние дни ноября сентиментальность, связанную со Снейпом, чуланом и абрикосовым вареньем, я всерьез задумалась над проблемой антиаппарационного поля, которое так опрометчиво установила в Блэк-мэноре во время ремонта. Все же, несмотря на повышение безопасности, это была очень неудобная мера в условиях текущего статуса моего дома в качестве штаба Ордена Феникса.

После ранения Чарли Уизли я дала себе слово, несмотря на протесты Дамблдора и прочих орденцев, участвовать в активных операциях Ордена. Но последнее время все было тихо и глухо, видимо, пожиратели вышли на предрождественские каникулы, чтобы активно работать в Рождество, как они это любили делать. А потому я вооружилась книгами и занялась полем.

Из крохотной чайной комнаты, которой никто не пользовался, я сделала комнату для аппарации. Пришлось повозиться, конечно, но с советами Шноберта, смекалкой Криви и познаниями Хорхе и Билла в рунах, мы добились нужного результата: теперь в эту комнату мог аппарировать любой из членов Ордена.

Во избежание ситуаций, в которых он мог привести с собой нежданных гостей, мы установили на дверь распознающие чары — таким образом, выйти из комнаты никто лишний не мог, пока дверь не откроет эльф, я или Сириус.

Помимо работы над полем, я таскалась в «Клык». Инкогнито.

Во-первых, там я встречалась с Виктором для переговоров, которые закончились тем, что он дал Ордену пятерку своих следопытов. Это сильно шокировало некоторых орденцев, да и Дамблдор относился к ним с недоверием. Я на мнение особенно нервных плевать хотела, у меня на союзников были свои планы.

Во-вторых, в «Клыке» любили тусоваться ребята из компании Волдеморта. Никого из Ближнего Круга, к моему неудовольствию, правда, там не было. Один раз я видела Трэверса, хотела поймать, но он смылся раньше, чем я успела до него добраться.

***

Декабрь подходил к концу. Близилось Рождество, стояло полнолуние. Люпин отсыпался на четвертом этаже за закрытой дверью, напоенный лунным зельем. В подвале заунывно завывал Грейбек, чем наводил на всех смертельную тоску.

— Блэк.

Я подскочила на месте и едва не выронила пробирку.

Больше месяца я не слышала этого «Блэк».

— Профессор, — пробормотала я, дыша ровно и размеренно и стараясь не накапать лишнего в котел, потому что руки дрожали. Что-то я переволновалась.

— Что вы варите?

— М-м, — я положила склянку в коробку и отодвинула от него книгу. Мне нужно было срочно добавить толченый коготь, и он воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы ее забрать.

— Снадобье Разумности? — он вскинул брови и саркастично заметил: — Вам не помешает.

— Это для Люпина.

Зелье Разумности предположительно должно было позволить сохранить разум неистинному оборотню при превращении.

— А испытываете вы его на Грейбеке? — проницательно заметил он.

— Да.

— Вы знаете, что истинные оборотни и без зелья сохраняют разум в полнолуние?

— Да.

Я помешала против часовой стрелки и нажала на таймер на электронных часах.

Вытерла пот со лба и повернулась к нему.

— Прошлый вариант едва не убил беднягу Фенрира.

— Вы так и будете держать его здесь? — Снейп с очень скептическим лицом заглянул в котел и едва слышно хмыкнул.

— А что с ним делать? Убить?

Том предлагал. Я отказалась.

— Это его шерсть и когти? — Снейп кивнул на чашки.

Я пожала плечами.

— Да. Могу вам тоже настричь. Полнолуние в самом разгаре.

Он смерил меня взглядом.

— Не надо.

На нет и суда нет.

— Вас видели в «Клыке василиска», — сказал Снейп.

— Я не выходила на арену.

— Это не имеет значения. Вам опасно там появляться в любом случае.

Я не ответила. Сама знаю.

— Блэк, я понимаю, вам не терпится принять участие в войне…

— Мне не терпится ее закончить, — резко ответила я и поморщилась, когда Фенрир издал какой-то особенно душераздирающий вопль из соседней темницы. — Да что ж он так орет-то…

— Добавляйте шерсть, — сказал Снейп, когда зелье булькнуло.

Я посмотрела на часы. Оставалось еще пять секунд, но ему виднее. Я послушно высыпала шерсть и выключила таймер. Помешала.

— Вам не стоит бывать в «Клыке василиска» и подобных ему местах.

Я закусила губу.

— А иначе что?

— А иначе вас схватят и убьют. Вы же не думаете, что я буду вам угрожать? — спокойно ответил Снейп.

Я хмуро кивнула и уставилась в книгу. Что там дальше?

— Спасибо за заботу, профессор, — сказала я и искоса посмотрела в его сторону. — Не хотите помочь мне с зельем?

— Нет, — обронил он и, развернувшись, ушел.

Я потерла лицо. Зачем он это делает?

Сказал свое решительное «НЕТ», так и держался бы подальше.

Черт.


	116. Маленькое солнце

Закончилось очередное собрание Ордена. На этот раз проходило оно не вечером, как обычно, а утром накануне Рождества.

Волдеморт с друзьями давно не показывал носа, погода стояла волшебно-снежная и теплая, а вечером намечалась шумная вечеринка, на которую собирались прийти почти все орденцы.

Я всю ночь мастерила кольцо-портключ, а потому в сонном разморенном состоянии сидела на кухне и ковыряла земляничный кекс, краем глаза наблюдая за Снейпом. Он стоял у окна, пил вторую чашку несладкого кофе без сливок и уходить не спешил.

Я размышляла, как бы к нему поделикатней подкатить, чтобы предложить остаться на Рождество, когда с лестницы послышался быстрый топот. Мимо дверного проема промелькнула татуированная тень в кожане. Следом осторожно спустилась взволнованная Нарцисса, поддерживая живот.

— Ты не можешь уехать сейчас! — воскликнула она, и в ее голосе явственно прозвучали истерические нотки.

— У меня — концерт! — послышался неожиданно резкий голос. — Я тебе — говорил!

Я бросила ложку и поспешила в коридор. Из гостиной выскочил Сириус, который с Ритой и Молли наряжал елку, пока Арктурус спал наверху.

— Сегодня Рождество!

— Ну и что? — Хорхе зашнуровал ботинки и схватил гитару, снеся ею подставку для зонтов.

— Мой сын не приехал, ты сбегаешь! — почти плакала леди Малфой, не обращая внимания, что в коридор высыпало полордена.

— Вот именно — сбегаю! Мне это осточертело! Я не хочу детей! Мне двадцать — я, черт возьми, мечтал путешествовать и выступать, а не менять пеленки! — Хорхе обвел всех враждебным взглядом. — Оставьте меня в покое!

Он ушел, хлопнув дверью так, что задребезжали стекла. Ворвавшийся в прихожую снег осел на ковре и принялся таять.

Нарцисса всхлипнула и помчалась наверх.

«Присмотри за ней», — велела я Кричеру, и он, кивнув, исчез.

«Сделай чай с успокаивающим зельем и убери от нее все опасные предметы и палочку», — послала я мысль Пигли.

— Да, хозяйка Гертруда! — пискнул он и тоже испарился.

— Да что он себе позволяет! — первым очнулся Сириус, метнувшись к двери.

— Сириус! — воскликнули мы с Ритой одновременно, хватая его за руки. — Уймись, — добавила я.

— Уймись?! Ты это видела?!

— Сириус, все нормально, он одумается, — Рита погладила его по руке.

— Нормально?! — закричал он, отчего Тонкс, стоявшая рядом, подскочила, сбила плечом картину и поменяла цвет волос на желтый. — Моя сестра беременна от мужа моей дочери! А он еще смеет доводить ее до слез! Это нормально?! — выплеснул он все, что накипело.

— Мужа?! — Молли схватилась за сердце.

Тут уж всеобщее внимание обратилось ко мне.

Я бросила его руку и отступила к кухонной двери.

— Болван, — тихонько пробормотала я, ловя заинтересованные взгляды близнецов и Сэма. Совсем рядом хмыкнул Снейп.

— Ты бы, Сириус, лучше радовался, что беременна не твоя дочь. При текущих-то обстоятельствах, — насмешливо протянул Дориан, глядя за мое плечо на Снейпа.

Я опасно сузила глаза, останавливая поток магии, побежавший по линиям на руках.

— При каких это обстоятельствах?! — закричал Сириус, переводя взгляд с меня на вампира и обратно.

«Еще слово, и я засуну кол тебе в… глотку!»

Вампир сделал испуганные глаза и мерзко ухмыльнулся.

— Я думаю, мистер Мортимер хотел сказать, что у такого отца с детьми может произойти все, что угодно, — ядовито и зло прокомментировал Снейп, который наверняка понял слова вампира по-своему.

— А ты, Нюниус, вообще заткнись! — напал на него Сириус. — Какого хрена ты еще здесь?! Решил остаться на Рождество?!

Снейп фыркнул.

— Еще чего. Меня и без того тошнит от твоей дебильной рожи, — заявил он, проходя мимо меня к двери и снимая с вешалки пальто.

— Вот и проваливай!

Дверь закрылась.

— Сириус, — мрачно сказала я наступившей тишине.

— А ты перестань его защищать! Ты должна быть на моей стороне! Ты — моя дочь!

Я поджала губы.

— И очень жаль, — обронила я, схватила свою куртку и тоже вышла за дверь.

На площади было пусто. Только снег валил с неба.

Веселого Рождества, блин.

***

Я вытянула ноги в широких сапогах и новеньких шерстяных носках авторства Молли Уизли и уставилась на мигающую гирлянду огромной елки. Вокруг нее носились детишки в пуховичках, гуляли парочки. Снова начинал валить снег.

Я кинула пробку от шампанского в урну рядом со скамейкой и пропустила момент, когда на ней успел очутиться одетый в черное мужчина.

— Празднуете, Блэк? — он покосился на открытую бутылку из которой, впрочем, я успела сделать лишь глоток.

Я пожала плечами, глядя, как снежинки облетают его стороной, не касаясь волос и одежды. Что за магия такая? Моя башка вся была в снегу.

— Наденьте капюшон, простудитесь, — недовольно сказал Снейп, видимо, подумав о том же.

— Не простужусь, — буркнула я.

Он раздраженно вздохнул, протянул руку и напялил мне на голову капюшон. Я стряхнула снег с челки.

— Как вы меня нашли?

Он дернул плечом.

— Только вам могло прийти в голову праздновать Рождество на улице среди магглов.

— Это не ответ.

— А я не обязан вам отвечать, — огрызнулся он.

Я сморщилась.

— Вы и Сириусу не обязаны были отвечать. Неужели вы не в силах не говорить гадости, когда он рядом? — я обиженно на него посмотрела.

— Ваш отец — идиот, — только и сказал Снейп.

— Еще слово в том же духе, и я уйду, — предупредила я.

Он пожал плечами.

— Уходите, кто вам мешает.

Бесит! Как же он меня бесит!

Кретин.

Я снова уставилась на елку, а Снейп вдруг наклонился и зачерпнул с земли свежего снега.

— Что вы…

— Раз уж вы остались, то держите, — он протянул мне трасфигурированный фужер. В другой его руке был такой же.

Я взяла, и он налил шампанского.

— Я редко пью алкоголь, — призналась я, глядя на пузырики, стремящиеся на свободу. — Поэтому, если опьянею и начну приставать, останавливайте меня. Хотя, можете не останавливать.

Губы Снейпа едва заметно дрогнули в намеке на улыбку.

— Тогда, может, лучше не надо? — предложил он.

Я хмыкнула и звякнула фужером об его фужер.

— Счастливого Рождества, профессор.

По телу разлилась приятная слабость. Голова закружилась.

Под капюшоном начал таять снег, и я поежилась.

— Замерзли, Блэк? — спросил Снейп и потянулся за палочкой.

Я остановила его жестом и полезла в карман.

— Что это? — спросил Снейп, когда я протянула ему сверток.

— Подарок.

Он хмыкнул.

— Вы мастер упаковки, — саркастично сказал он, развязывая черную ленточку еще с дориановского подарка и разворачивая мятую позавчерашнюю передовицу «Пророка». В его ладони оказался небольшой стеклянный шарик.

— Сожмите.

Снейп сомкнул пальцы, и шарик засветился мягким желтым светом, разливая вокруг тепло.

— В Индии его называют маленьким солнцем, — сказала я, глядя на него. В его зрачках горел ровный свет шарика.

— Я полагал, вы на меня злитесь, — сказал Снейп.

Я дернула плечом.

— Какой в этом смысл? Вы мне ничего не обещали и ничего не должны. Мои чувства это мои проблемы.

— Странно слышать такое от вас. Я ожидал более неадекватной реакции.

Я отвернулась и уставилась на елку. Да, это не мои размышления, а прошаренного в кармических вопросах Гриндевальда. Я еще только пытаюсь проникнуться этой мудростью.

Но этого я говорить не стала.

— Я переживу. Я все переживу. Я живучая, — я усмехнулась и натянула поглубже капюшон — надо бы намутить согревающие чары или забуриться в кафешку.

Я как раз подумывала позвать его в открытую сегодня допоздна кофейню за углом, когда совсем рядом хлопнуло, и взволнованный Пигли пропищал:

— Хозяйка Гертруда! Леди Малфой… рожает!


	117. Я ваша тетя

Я сидела рядом с бледным раскачивающимся взад-вперед Малфоем и поила его шампанским из бутылки — такие фужеры, как сделал Снейп, я колдовать не умела. По другую сторону от Драко сидела растрепанная Гермиона в мантии с блестками. Сириус расхаживал вдоль коридора и стенал, чем сильно всех нервировал. У стеночки прямо на полу сидел Хорхе, которого вытащили прямо с концерта. Его отпаивал чем-то Люпин. Грюм и Тонкс стояли по краям от всей нашей компании, охраняя от возможного нападения, в самой комнате, несмотря на протесты врачей, была Грэм. Потому что, по словам главы родильного отделения, Люциус Малфой уже давал ему взятку за своевременное сообщение о родах жены. Что он там хотел сделать, я не знала, но главу отделения перекупила.

— Мальчик, — с улыбкой выглянула из палаты медсестра. — Отец ребенка может зайти.

Хорхе нервно подскочил и замешкался у двери.

— Ну, ты чего, — я подошла и подтолкнула его в спину. — Не ссы, Татуха, не первый раз.

Хорхе скрылся в палате, а я сжала плечо Драко, который стоял с неописуемым выражением лица.

Мы вернулись в родовой дом Блэков уже под утро — вместе с Нарциссой, младенчиком и нанятой медсестрой. Всюду в доме спали бурно отгулявшие Рождество орденцы, уставший Пигли тихонько прибирался.

Кричер перенес Драко и Гермиону в школу. Люпин и Тонкс отправились спать с милыми романтичными улыбочками на лицах. Хорхе и Сириус, пьяно обнявшись, ушли на кухню продолжать спор об имени ребенка — Джеймс или Педро, вот выбор так выбор.

Я подхватила рюкзак и купленный сегодня в сердцах билет до Австралии, где Врата очень серьезно охранялись, и где я пока еще ни разу не была. Сейчас, после появления на свет сына Хорхе и милых посиделок на скамейке со Снейпом, я уже не так сильно хотела в какую-то там Австралию, но билет куплен, и Блинчик уже готов встречать меня в аэропорту Канберры.

— Вернусь через неделю, — предупредила я сонного Кричера, который единственный спалил, что к дому подъехало такси. — Если что-то случится, звони на этот номер, но никому его не давай.

Я сунула в карман джинсов мобильный. Если бы не война, фиг бы я его завела. Говорят, магглы даже могут вычислить местоположение этой штуковины.

— Счастливого Рождества, хозяйка Гердруда! — пропищал мне вслед Пигли.

Да уж.

***

Я знала, что что-то случится. Знала, что пожиратели устроят мне веселые каникулы.

Кричер позвонил на второй день.

***

Темное пыльное помещение было пустым. Трое, появившиеся здесь, закрутили головами.

— Сириус! — раздался мой голос. Вот точь-в-точь мой.

— Грета! — Сириус ломанулся на голос, размахивая палочкой.

Тут же из-за угла выскочила встрепанная тень.

— Экспеллиармус!

Яркая вспышка, и палочка Сириуса гулко простучала о пол где-то у стены.

— Экспеллиармус!

— Экспеллиармус!

Одновременно произнесли голоса по разные стороны от Тонкс и Люпина, и они тоже оказались безоружны.

— Так-так, кто тут у нас, — поигрывая палочкой, из тени вышла Беллатрикс. Луна осветила ее радостное лицо. — Дорогой братец, вот мы и встретились! — она безумно расхохоталась.

Показались Макнейр и старший Лестрейндж — муж Беллатрикс.

— Где моя дочь? — выдохнул Сириус, с ненавистью глядя на нее и незаметно вытягивая из рукава вторую палочку.

— Ее здесь нет, глупенький! — Белла встала прямо перед ним, наслаждаясь моментом. — Но она обязательно придет к Повелителю за твоим телом. Авада Кедавра!

Сириус не зря преподавал Боевую Магию. Он ловко увернулся от заклятья.

— Ступефай!

— Экспеллиармус!

— Бомбардо!

В неразберихе Тонкс прыгнула за своей палочкой и вырубила Лейстрейнджа. Макнейр отбросил к стене Люпина, и она кинулась к нему.

Сириус был ловок и тренирован, но по всему, что я видела — он никогда прежде не участвовал в серьезных битвах. А Белла участвовала. Она была опытна, безжалостна и безумна.

— Круцио! Авада Кедавра! Инсендио!

Она сумела его зацепить, и он отвлекся — всего на секунду. И этой секунды хватило.

— Авада Кедавра!

Сириус упал. В его остекленевших глазах замер зеленый свет. Очухавшийся Люпин бросился к нему.

— Аппарейт!

— Аппарейт! — вторила ему Тонкс.

Они появились в чайной комнате. Безвольное тело Сириуса распласталась на темном паркете.

***

Я оттолкнула от себя Люпина, и он упал на стол, хватая ртом воздух. Тонкс кинулась к нему.

— Как давно это было? Ну?! — закричала я.

— Я не помню! Вечером! — разрыдалась Тонкс.

— Они аппарировали в восемь, — сказал бледный, как мел, Том, встречая мой взгляд. — Я видел на часах в воспоминании.

Я взглянула на те же часы. Три ночи. Это значит…

— Семь часов, — сосчитал Том. — Грета, не…

— Кричер! — крикнула я, снося дверь в подвал и бегом спускаясь по лестнице.

— Это опасно! — Том поймал мои руки, когда я отпечатала кровавый след на сундуке с особо ценными артефактами. Крышка со щелчком открылась. — Хроноворот сбоит при переносе более чем на пять часов. А вмешательство в прошлое может обернуться ужасными последствиями.

— Что может быть ужасней, Том? — прошептала я, чувствуя лишь ледяную решимость.

Никаких эмоций. Только действия.

— Мы можем погибнуть, — тихо сказал Том, и я высвободила руки.

— В таком случае, прости меня, — я прижалась губами к его лбу, и он со вздохом опустил голову. — Кричер, пойдешь со мной.

Я достала хроноворот и накинула длинную цепочку на свою и эльфа шею, придержала цепь там, где сидел Том, чтобы он тоже попал в петлю.

Когда мы выскочили на кухню, она уже была пуста. На часах — восемь шестнадцать.

Черт. Недокрутила.

— Я отвлеку Беллатрикс, ты — спасешь этих троих недоумков. Вперед.

Кричер сосредоточенно кивнул и взял меня за руку.

Водоворот перемещения…

— Авада…

Херакс!

Палочка Беллатрикс дернулась, но не вылетела из цепких пальцев.

Хлопок — исчез удивленный Сириус.

— Грета Поттер! — безумно расхохоталась Беллатрикс.

Я не стала отвечать, в кувырке уходя из-под ее невербального проклятья, и выпустила в Макнейра Ступефай.

Промазала.

Еще хлопок — исчезла Тонкс, на середине оборвав заклятье.

Я спряталась за угол и сморщилась, когда кирпичная кладка разлетелась над ухом.

Ну же, Кричер! Забирай Люпина — и моя очередь бежать!

— Сектумсемпра! — крикнула я, кувыркаясь из-за угла. Попала в Лестрейнджа.

— Мортус!

Ай!

Меня облепило нечто черное авторства Беллатрикс.

Третий хлопок.

Не чувствуя рук, ног… вообще ничего, кроме ледяной тьмы, не чувствуя, я наощупь дернула за кольцо на среднем пальце.

И через секунду счастливо встретилась с дощатым полом в домике Мерлина.


	118. Мерлинов дом

Зелье Геллы кончилось.

Того, что я выпила, хватило, чтобы остановить расползание этой дряни по телу.

Если верить ощущениям, повреждена была правая половина лица, правое плечо, рука и живот с правой же стороны.

Рука выглядела, как обугленная конечность столетней старухи.

— Как все? — прохрипела я, и из правого угла губ по подбородку потекло что-то горячее.

Кричер смотрел на меня, и вселенский ужас отражался в его круглых огромных глазищах. Он был близок к обмороку.

— Ж… живы…

— Хорошо, — мои глаза норовили закрыться. — Перенеси меня на кровать.

Не знаю, что тому виной — заклятье Беллатрикс или те самые «ужасные последствия», или же все вместе, но я была настолько слаба, что не могла ни двигаться, ни колдовать.

— Вам нужен целитель! — я впервые видела, чтобы у эльфа дрожали руки. Но он все же смог магией поднять мое тело и осторожно переместить с пола на кровать.

За мной неотступно следовал Том — он вдруг утратил возможность даже прикасаться ко мне.

— Мне нужно зелье Гриндевальда. Найди бумагу и ручку и напиши ему записку. Затем возьми саламандру и наложи на нее Империус.

— Но я не м-могу, — беспомощно сказал эльф.

— Придется, Кричер, — жестко сказала я.

— Я давал клятву… Темная магия… — он встретил мой взгляд и повесил уши. — Я все сделаю, хозяйка Гертруда.

Я устало закрыла глаза.

— И передай Сириусу, что он болван.

***

— Грета!

Я расщеплялась.

— Грета…

Моя плоть трещала по швам, рвалась на куски.

— Грета…

Там и правда был туннель. Только в конце был не свет.

А Тьма.

***

— Блэк.

Я вздрогнула и с минуту просто молча лежала, успокаивая дыхание и пытаясь осознать, кто я и где я. Такой неразберихи в мыслях и душе я давно не испытывала.

— Блэк, — повторил до боли знакомый голос.

Что он здесь делает?

Я открыла глаза и с огромным усилием, насколько могла, повернула голову влево.

Снейп стоял у кровати. Рядом был Кричер.

— Кричер… — пересохшими губами прошептала я, пытаясь заложить в свой севший голос угрозу.

Он прижал уши.

— Вам нужна помощь.

Я окинула их взглядом и перекатила голову в прежнее положение. Посмотрела на Тома, который стоял у кровати в ногах. На этом силы кончились.

— Ты едва не умерла, — прошептал Том.

Я сглотнула. Фигово.

На мой мокрый лоб легла рука.

— Что с вами произошло, Блэк? — Снейп попытался повернуть мою голову за подбородок, и я взмахнула левой рукой, чтобы его остановить. Промазала, но его пальцы исчезли.

— Ничего хорошего… — просипела я. Пить-то как хочется.

— Отвечайте мысленно. От вашего эльфа я знаю только то, что вы использовали хроноворот, чтобы изменить прошлое, и подверглись ужасному проклятью.

— Мой эльф… слишком много болтает.

— Отвечайте мысленно, — надо мной нависло его лицо; темные пряди упали на его щеки. — И дайте осмотреть повреждения.

«Вы знали о плане?» — спросила я, боясь услышать ответ.

— О плане? — переспросил Снейп, выпрямляясь.

«Волдеморт послал эту дуру Беллатрикс, ее мужа и Макнейра схватить Сириуса. Мой эльф — Пигли — под Империусом заманил его к ним».

— И что произошло дальше?

«Сперва ответьте — вы знали о плане?»

— Нет, Блэк, я не знал о плане.

Я смотрела в его черные глаза и больше всего в жизни хотела ему верить.

«Вы провалили свое задание, и он решил зайти с другой стороны. А вы… всегда ненавидели Сириуса».

— Блэк, — после паузы сказал он, — неужели вы думаете, что я поступил бы так… с вами?

«Я думаю, вы поступили так, как сказал вам Дамблдор. А он мог решить пожертвовать Сириусом».

— Вы заблуждаетесь, — вымолвил Снейп. — Расскажите, что случилось дальше.

«Беллатрикс его убила. Я была… не здесь, и узнала об этом слишком поздно. Воспользовалась хроноворотом. Пока Кричер спасал Сириуса, я отвлекала ваших друзей. Получила от тетушки проклятье».

Снейп некоторое время молчал.

— Покажите повреждения, — не став никак комментировать историю, вновь потребовал он.

Я нашарила левой рукой почерневшую правую руку и вытащила из-под одеяла.

— Что это были за чары? — помедлив, спросил он.

«Мортус».

— Покажите лицо.

Я уставилась в стену.

— Не упрямьтесь, — неожиданно мягко попросил Снейп. — Покажите лицо.

«Нет».

— Блэк. Я и не такое видел. Поверните голову.

Сморщившись левой половиной, я перекатила голову по подушке.

Его лицо неуловимо изменилось, прежде чем вновь стать каменным.

— Это… исправимо, — запнувшись, произнес он, и я поняла, что он сам не уверен в своих словах.

Снейп встал и подошел к столу. Взял лист бумаги.

— Принеси из моего дома эти зелья, — что-то написав, он протянул лист Кричеру. — Вот это нужно будет купить.

Кричер исчез, а Снейп добавил огня в очаг, нашел котелок в шкафу и налил воды из бочки. Пошарил на полках и достал глиняную кружку.

— Выпейте, — он поднес к моим губам разбавленное в воде зелье восстановления.

Захлебываясь, я жадно выпила.

Появился Кричер.

Снейп взял у него одну из баночек и сел рядом с кроватью.

— Возможно, будет щипать, — предупредил он, откручивая крышку и зачерпывая немного серебристой мази. — Я обработаю ваше лицо, эльф — остальные повреждения. Не двигайтесь, — он принялся намазывать кожу. Я закрыла глаза. — Что-нибудь чувствуете?

«Ничего».

— Это… не очень хорошо.

«Что это за мазь?»

— Зелье Дьявольского Исцеления.

То самое. Значит, он его доварил.

— Блэк, я не знал о плане. Я вам клянусь.

Я не ответила. Глаза у меня так и не открылись — я уснула.


	119. Повелитель мух

Когда я проснулась, Снейпа не было.

Зато был Кричер с супом, от которого за милю несло укрепляющими снадобьями.

— Снейп варил? — просипела я, когда эльф схватил ложку и подбежал ко мне.

— Нет, Пигли. Северус Снейп добавил целебные зелья.

Я попыталась приподняться на локте, но ничего не вышло.

— Усади меня и приведи Пигли, — велела я.

— Но хозяйка Гертруда, — Кричер прижал уши. — Вы еще слишком слабы.

— Живо.

Кричер что-то проворчал и помог мне сесть. Я оперлась о жесткую деревянную спинку кровати.

Рядом сел Том. Я протянула ему левую руку. Его пальцы прошли сквозь мои.

— Черт, — я вздохнула и взяла у эльфа ложку.

Впихала в себя половину супа, и Кричер исчез, чтобы через минуту появиться не с Пигли, а со Снейпом.

— Я тебе что велела? — нахмурилась я.

— Вы еще слишком слабы, чтобы наказывать Пигли! — упрямо заявил Кричер.

— Ты, эльф, совсем оборзел? — я с трудом подтянула к себе ногу и принялась стаскивать носок. — А ну, иди сюда.

— Нет!

Кричер увернулся от носка, и тот угодил в Снейпа.

— Вам не избавиться от Кричера! — воскликнул эльф и исчез.

Снейп поднял брови и перешагнул через носок.

— Я вижу, вам лучше.

Я поморщилась и с тоской подумала о Гелле. Если бы он был рядом, не позволил бы так со мной обращаться какому-то эльфу.

Снейп принялся смешивать зелья.

— Гребанные эльфы, — пробормотала я. — Это Кричер доносил вам на меня? «Клык василиска», маггловский парк на Рождество… — перечислила я. — Чем вы его подкупили?

— Ничем, Блэк. Ваш эльф просто о вас заботится.

— Но почему он идет к вам? — недоумевала я.

— По вашему же примеру. Пейте, — он протянул мне кружку и взял правую руку. Осмотрел и нахмурился.

— Не лучше? — спросила я.

Он покачал головой.

— Утром я говорил с одним целителем Святого Мунго…

— Я не пойду в госпиталь, — оборвала я его.

— Блэк, — строго произнес Снейп.

— Я использовала хроноворот в личных целях. Изменила прошлое. И это явно написано на моем лице, — я криво улыбнулась. — Даже если в госпитале меня не схватят пожиратели смерти, то уж точно заколебает Министерство. У меня денег не хватит от них от всех откупиться.

Снейп хотел что-то возразить, но тут раздался хлопок, и в комнате появился Пигли.

Он увидел мое лицо и, пискнув, упал. Из его рук выпала книга.

— Д-драко М-малфой нашел про п-проклятье, — проблеял эльф.

— Драко? — удивилась я.

Снейп наклонился и поднял старую книгу в кожаном переплете.

— Его об этом попросил я, — сказал он. — Потому что доступ в вашу секретную библиотеку мне закрыт.

Потому что секретная библиотека открывается ключом крови Блэков.

— Итак, Пигли, — обратилась я к эльфу, и он виновато прижал уши. — Расскажи, как ты оказался под Империусом.

Он задрожал.

— Я… я…

— Разве ты не принимаешь зелье?

— Я… должно быть, забыл…

— Ты едва не погубил обоих своих хозяев, — на меня навалилась чудовищная слабость.

Эльф зарыдал.

— Прощайся с домом. Как только я встану на ноги, ты вернешься на Черный Рынок.

— Нет! Нет!

— Пошел вон.

Я закрыла глаза.

— Тебе нужен сон, — сказал Том, накрывая своей призрачной рукой мою руку. И вновь — никаких ощущений. Неужели мы отброшены назад? А вдруг после проклятья и хроноворота… он растерял хоркруксы? — Не бойся, — он грустно улыбнулся. — Если так, то подумаем об этом позже, — сказал он, и я поняла — он уже об этом думал. И ни к каким утешительным выводам не пришел.

— Блэк, вам нужно поспать, — тоже сказал Снейп, глядя на меня как-то странно.

Я кивнула и позволила ему помочь мне лечь.

***

— Авада Кедавра.

Мимо.

— Авада Кедавра.

Снова мимо.

— Авада Кедавра.

Зеленая вспышка пролетела над ухом появившегося в воздухе Снейпа.

— Вашу мать! — в сердцах выругалась я. — Вы можете в следующий раз появляться за дверью?! Кричер!

Эльф спрятался за Снейпа.

— На улице метель, — заметил Снейп, оглядывая пол, усыпанный мертвыми мухами. — Вы, Блэк, с ума сошли?

— Круцио, — я махнула палочкой в сторону мушиного скопления над липкими осколками в углу комнаты.

Ветвящееся проклятье попало в одну, и дюжина насекомых с шелестом упала на пол.

— Блэк! — выдохнул Снейп.

— Фините Инкантум, — я взмахнула палочкой, и оставшиеся мухи растаяли в воздухе. Хорошее это заклятье — Инсектус.

Снейп молчаливой статуей застыл посреди комнаты, не сводя с меня взгляда.

— Что с вами? — вымолвил он.

— Ничего.

Он обернулся на осколки и наверняка среди обычного стекла заметил кусочки зеркала.

Стремительно развернулся и подлетел ко мне. Забрал палочку.

Окинул меня встревоженным взглядом и резко развернулся, чтобы умчаться к кухонному столу. Только черная мантия взметнулась, обдав меня ветром.

— Хозяин Сириус прислал записку, — нарушил тишину Кричер.

— Я не вернусь в таком состоянии.

— Он просит пустить его к вам.

Я сморщилась

— Еще соплей тут не хватало.

В воздухе хлопнуло, и появился Пигли.

— Лорд Гриндевальд в доме рода Блэк, — доложил он, изводя меня виноватым взглядом.

Я приподнялась на левом локте.

— Веди его сюда!

Гелла. Мой Гелла приехал.


	120. Владыка ситхов

Гриндевальд окинул взглядом дом. Задержался на Снейпе, который так и стоял недалеко от очага, и сбросил меховой плащ на пол. В два шага подошел ко мне и сел на стул рядом с кроватью.

— Вляпалась? — с полуулыбкой спросил он, вертя меня за подбородок.

— Гелла… — жалобно простонала я и всхлипнула.

— Девочка ты моя глупая, — он убрал с моего лба отросшую челку. Вытер со щеки слезу. — Хроноворот крутила?

— Ну.

— Спасала кого-то? — я кивнула, и он мотнул головой в сторону Снейпа. — Его?

— Сириуса.

Гриндевальд понимающе кивнул и со вздохом достал всеразмерную фляжку.

— Здесь немного, и оно разбавлено. Сама знаешь, война. Через пару-тройку недель будет готова новая порция. Потерпишь?

— Этого не хватит? — разочарованно спросила я.

— Это поставит тебя на ноги и заставит шевелиться руку. Ну, что ты скуксилась?

— Ничего, — я сглотнула.

— Очень эффектно смотришься. Для Темной Леди — отличный вид. Запоминающийся.

— Я не Темная Леди.

— Да-а? — насмешливо протянул Гелла. — То-то Темной магией за версту несет. Или, скажешь, это Мерлинова мама наколдовала?

Я фыркнула.

— Откуда про маму-то знаешь?

— Этот дом раньше принадлежал моему приятелю. Последний раз его сына видели с нашим общим знакомым.

— Можешь навестить его могилу в лесу. Где-то под сосной.

— Я не сентиментален, — он встал.

— Уходишь? — протянула я.

— Мои ребята захватили и держат международную портальную станцию в Петербурге. Уже почти час. Выздоравливай, моя дорогая Грета.

Он исчез таким же стремительным ярким вихрем, что и появился. Я откинулась на подушки и шмыгнула носом.

— Что это за зелье? — очень недовольно спросил Снейп, забирая у меня фляжку, которую я все никак не могла открыть, используя лишь одну руку. Он открутил крышку и принюхался. Нахмурился.

— Я не знаю, надо было успевать спрашивать у Гриндевальда. Дайте сюда, — я требовательно протянула руку, и он, помедлив, вложил в нее чудо-снадобье, или живую воду, как называл это Гелла.

— У вас близкие отношения, как я успел заметить, — пробурчал Снейп.

Я усмехнулась, делая глоток.

— Ревнуете?

— Настолько же близкие, как с Томом? — проигнорировал он мою провокацию.

Я подавилась зельем и закашлялась.

— Что? — прохрипела я.

— Кто такой Том, Блэк?

— Кто такой Том? — эхом вторила я и, не удержавшись, покосилась на встревоженного Тома.

— Вы звали его в бреду. Его и Гридневальда.

— А вас? — попыталась я переменить тему.

— Его тоже, — сказал Том, глядя на Снейпа неожиданно враждебно.

— Блэк? — Снейп почему-то был сильно напряжен.

— Не говори ему ни слова, — остерег меня Том.

— Я не буду говорить без своего адвоката, — я отвернулась.

Снейп тяжело вздохнул.

— Я оставил на столе укрепляющий напиток и мазь. Зайду к вам после занятий. Будьте добры, не швыряйтесь Темной магией.

Конечно, палочку-то он забрал. А без палочки было трудно концентрировать поток магии. Похоже, философский камень под моей кожей немного сбоил.

***

— На вашем заднем дворе я нашел табличку с надписью «Отдел тайн», — сказал Снейп, входя в дом со стопкой полешков. Без саламандры их расход заметно увеличился, и периодически Пигли приходилось подпиливать дровишки из развалин неудавшейся бани.

— Да-а? — удивилась я, причем искренне. Я ее не заметила, наверное, была среди обломков. Снейп поднял брови. — Понятия не имею, как она там оказалась.

— Тогда, быть может, вы знаете, что за Арка стоит у вас возле дома? Она огорожена защитным контуром.

Я почесала шрам.

— Мерлин, наверное, оставил.

— В самом деле? — скептически спросил Снейп. — Тогда почему на ней белой краской написан министерский инвентарный номер?

Да-а?

— Ну, это же волшебная арка. Валите все на чудо.

— Блэк.

— Все, что вам нужно знать — это что к Арке нельзя приближаться.

Он прищурил глаза.

— А вам можно?

А мне можно. С Томом.

— Я не буду об этом говорить. Вы увидели то, что не должны были видеть, — я отвернулась, показывая, что разговор окончен.

— Вы проходили через нее? — упорствовал Снейп. Я промолчала.

Снейп отстал со своими дурацкими вопросами. Брякнул чайник.

— Я заварил вам травы.

— Спасибо.

***

Зелье Дьявольского исцеления и правда было дьявольски хорошим. Впрочем, возможно, эффект усилило и снадобье Геллы. Наутро четвертого дня чернота почти ушла с иссушенной стариковской кожи. К вечеру я даже смогла встать и, опираясь на Тома, который вновь стал для меня материальным, добралась до умывальника.

Сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и посмотрела в зеркало.

Что ж. Уже не так страшно.

Вместо того чудовища, что я увидела два дня назад, из зеркала на меня смотрел странный гибрид меня молодой — левая половина, — и меня столетней — правая.

Я пощупала седую прядь у правого виска, потеребила обвисшую щеку.

— Ну, хватит, — Том потянул меня обратно к кровати, и я уцепилась за умывальник.

— Погоди.

Он закатил глаза и подошел ближе. Я оперлась на его плечо.

— Как думаешь, зелье Геллы поможет?

— Его от старости оно избавило, — заметил Том.

— Ты прав… — пробормотала я и вздохнула. — Ладно, веди обратно.

Мы завернули за угол, я уселась на кровать и только тогда заметила Снейпа.

Черт.

— С кем вы разговаривали? — настороженно спросил он.

Черт.

— Сама с собой. Вы принесли чего-нибудь вкусненького? — перевела я тему, с любопытством глядя на пакет на столе.

— Куда больше? — Снейп изогнул бровь, кивая на заваленный едой стол. Кричер каждый час приносил мне какую-нибудь вкусняшку.

Снейп вроде как перестал меня допрашивать и подозрительно коситься, и я успокоилась. Чуть не спалилась.

***

Когда спустя целую вечность мои ноги перестали подкашиваться в коленях, и я смогла ходить даже почти без помощи Тома, я наведалась в родовой дом Блэков.

— Ну, что, закрыли наш любимый Хог? — спросила я, обводя взглядом гостиную.

О решении Министерства закрыть Хогвартс мне рассказал Снейп. Он умолчал о том, что филиал школы практически обосновался в моем доме.

Здесь набились все: Драко с Гермионой, близнецы с Джинс и Роном, братья Криви, даже почему-то Лонгботтом.

Был здесь и Хорхе с Сэмом и Кристиной, и Тонкс с Люпином, и Нарцисса с Ритой. Был и Сириус.

Они все молча уставились на меня.

— Гретка? — спросил Драко, прищурившись.

Помедлив, я сняла глубокий капюшон Дориановского плаща, открывая лицо. Поморщилась, когда по гостиной пронесся испуганный вздох.

— Доченька моя! — мне на шею с рыданиями кинулся Сириус. Я обняла его в ответ, вглядываясь в смущенные и изумленные лица.

Неловкость разрядил младший Криви:

— Гретка… ты теперь владыка ситхов?!

***

Ночевать я вернулась в домик. Вечером из покрытой инеем Арки вылез Афанасий и, оставляя следы когтистых лапок в свежем снегу, добежал до дома. Бросил на пол письмо от Геллы, забрался в печь и засиял ярко-ярко.

Я завернулась в плед и хихикала над письмом, когда недалеко от очага появился Кричер со Снейпом. Лицо у последнего было на редкость серьезное и напряженное. Он даже не обратил внимания на пылающую в очаге ящерицу.

Каким-то шестым чувством я почуяла неладное.

— Кричер! — крикнула я, прыгая с кровати в сторону.

Снейп уже отключил эльфа, а в следующую секунду смял мою еще слабенькую после болезни защиту.

— Пирисимо Спиритус!

Я смогла сопротивляться лишь миг. Проваливаясь в темноту, я краем глаза заметила, как падает Том.

Что…?


	121. Птичка в клетке

— Грета! Грета! Дьявол, очнись!

— Я не дьявол.

Ощущения были странными. Точнее, странным было отсутствие ощущений.

Я моргнула и уставилась на взволнованное лицо Тома.

— Вставай, — нервно приказал он.

Я хотела опереться о его плечо, но моя рука прошла сквозь него, почувствовав лишь тепло.

— Ты опять нематериален? — расстроилась я.

— Не я. Ты.

В смысле?

Я как-то легко поднялась на ноги и посмотрела на свои руки. Не прозрачные. Впрочем, Том тоже не был прозрачным.

Попробовала схватиться за золотую решетку и со вскриком отдернула руку.

Жжется, зараза!

Решетка.

Я испуганно уставилась на Тома.

Мы в клетке. В кабинете Дамблдора.

Ой-е.

***

— Здравствуй, Том, — директор вернулся, когда я почти успокоила свое призрачное дыхание. Он смотрела прямо сквозь меня на Тома.

— Дамблдор, — Том напрягся, толкая меня к себе за спину.

Он успел рассказать, что случилось.

Снейп доставил меня в Хогвартс, и они с Дамблдором провели сеанс экзорцизма. Хотели вытащить Тома, а вытащили нас обоих.

— Вижу, тебе удалось установить связь с девочкой, — заметил Дамблдор, становясь у клетки.

— Настолько сильную, что ее ты тоже выдернул из тела, — резко сказал Том.

Дамблдор на миг замер. Очевидно, что он не видел меня.

— Не надо меня обманывать. С Гретой Блэк все в порядке. Она жива и скоро очнется.

Том нервно фыркнул и махнул в мою сторону.

— Она рядом со мной!

— Твои уловки не сработают, Том.

Дамблдор нахмурился, глядя на него поверх очков.

— И что ты намерен делать? Уничтожишь меня? — Том скрестил руки на груди.

Старик кивнул.

— Сперва ты расскажешь, куда спрятал хоркруксы, которые заставил украсть бедную девочку.

— Они перед тобой.

Дамблдор помедлил со следующим вопросом. Кажется, он был в замешательстве.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Она собрала их в единое целое. В мою душу.

— Это невозможно.

— Ты ни черта не смыслишь ни в экзорцизме, ни в других вопросах астрального мира, — бросил Том.

— Если допустить, что это так, то зачем, Том? Чего ты добиваешься?

Он обернулся ко мне. Я ему слабо улыбнулась и хотела положить руку на плечо, но лишь скользнула сквозь него пальцами.

— Спасения, — он повернулся к Дамблдору.

Дамблдор поднял седые брови. Потеребил бороду.

— Даже если это правда, я не могу пойти на риск и оставить тебя в живых, Том.

— Вот оно, Грета, истинное лицо светлой стороны, — горько сказал Том и обратился к старику: — Убьешь меня — погибнет и она.

— Ты угрожаешь?

— Связь между нами слишком сильна, — он покачал головой.

— Грета Блэк находится в Больничном Крыле, — твердо сказал Дамблдор. — И ее жизни ничто не угрожает.

Тут раздался скрип двери, и какой-то знакомый, но чужой голос произнес:

— Не совсем.

***

— Очнись… Пожалуйста, очнись…

Я открыла глаза и быстро оценила состояние тела. Удовлетворительное.

Отсоединила капельницу от сморщенной руки и села. Огляделась.

Место: Больничное Крыло школы Хогвартс. Потенциальные угрозы: профессор Северус Снейп, колдун. Степень опасности: умеренно высокая.

Оптимальный метод ликвидации: чары Авада Кедавра. Потенциал использования: источник информации.

— Экспеллиармус. Легиллимент.

Сопротивление: повышенное.

Оптимальный метод снижения сопротивления: чары Круциатус.

— Круцио. Легиллимент.

Местоположение объекта установлено: кабинет директора школы Хогвартс Альбуса Дамблдора. Степень опасности: повышенная. Несет угрозу жизни объекта. Оптимальный метод ликвидации: информация отсутствует.

Оптимальный метод манипуляции: угроза жизни союзника.

— Империо.

Сопротивление: повышенное.

— Круцио. Империо.

***

Том вздрогнул и заслонил меня собой, раскинув руки.

Я взглянула в свое обезображенное последствиями путешествий во времени лицо, и мне тоже стало страшно. Таким жестоким, нечеловеческим оно было.

Том не ответил, а я, та, другая я, взмахом руки бросила к ногам Дамблдора тело Снейпа.

— Открой клетку, колдун, — велела она равнодушным голосом.

— Грета?

— Не совсем. Круцио.

Снейп в ногах Дамблдора дернулся и застонал.

— Открой клетку, — повторила она. — И я сохраню жизни твоих воспитанников, — она кивнула в мою сторону и в сторону Снейпа.

— Кто это? — выдохнула я.

Еще никогда в жизни мне не было так… жутко.

— Я не знаю. Но догадываюсь.

Дамблдор кинул в его сторону короткий острый взгляд. Я думала, он нападет, но он взмахнул палочкой, и клетка распахнулась.

Она протянула неподвижному Тому руку.

— Не бойся, дитя.

Дитя?!

— Тебе поздно меня бояться.

Том сглотнул. Посмотрел на Дамблдора и сделал шаг навстречу.

Его пальцы коснулись ее пальцев, и я отрубилась.


	122. Вспомнить все

Кто-то гладил мое лицо.

Я открыла глаза и судорожно огляделась.

Не клетка. И не Больничное Крыло.

Я лежала в своей кровати в домике Мерлина. Рядом на полу сидел Том и со странной нежностью смотрел на меня.

— Все хорошо, — он заправил мне за ухо серую прядь. — Я ужасно за нас испугался, — прочувствованно сказал он.

Я поймала его руку.

— Что со Снейпом? — голос был хриплым. Во рту — невозможная сухость.

— Она пощадила его, как и обещала.

— Кто она?

— Тьма.

— Что?!

Он кивнул.

— Та Тьма, через которую мы ходим на чай к Гелле?

Он снова кивнул.

— Почему она спасла нас?

— Не нас. Меня.

Он вздохнул и уселся спиной к кровати, вытянул ноги к очагу. Афанасий поднял мордочку, скептически на них посмотрел и продолжил спать.

— Когда ко мне вернулась память, я вспомнил еще одну причину, почему расколол душу на хоркруксы. Бессмертие — лишь приятный бонус. Главное, чего я хотел — спрятаться от нее.

— Почему?

— Потому что я ей должен. Она дала мне могущество и знания, я взамен обещал служить ей в посмертии.

— Ты продал душу дьяволу, — пробормотала я, глядя на его затылок.

— Она не дьявол. Дьяволы — ее слуги.

— И у тебя тоже вырастут рога и хвост? — спросила я, припоминая одного такого из стычки на кладбище полгода назад.

Том хмыкнул.

— Ты опять начинаешь нести чушь.

Потому что я нервничаю. Не каждый день такое услышишь.

— Ты не передумал это продолжать? — тихо спросила я, запуская пальцы в волосы на его затылке.

— Искать хоркруксы? Нет. И поскольку ко мне вернулась память, я теперь знаю, где мы найдем последний. Кроме ожившего, конечно, — он поднялся на ноги.

— Постой-ка, — на меня свалилось столько всего, что вот эту новость я как-то пропустила: — К тебе вернулась память? Что, вся?!

Он кивнул и мрачно усмехнулся.

— Не надо меня бояться, Грета. От этих воспоминаний я не стал прежним Волдемортом. Скорее, возненавидел его еще больше.

***

— Хозяйка Гертруда! — завывал эльф. — Кричер не знал! Кричер доверял предателю!

У меня от его воплей раскалывалась голова, а когда он принялся стучаться башкой о пол, в такт застучало в висках.

— Кричер должен заткнуться! — рявкнула я.

Эльф замолчал, горестно повесив голову и размазывая сопли у длинного носа.

— Спокойно, Кричер. Я на тебя не сержусь. Ты не виноват. Я… доверяла ему, а ты лишь чувствовал это и хотел помочь. Ты самый верный и умный эльф на свете, второго такого не найти… Кстати, об эльфах. Где Пигли? Я что-то давно его не видела.

— Пигли ждет дня, когда вы поведете его на Черный Рынок, и боится показываться на глаза.

Я выругалась, испытывая зверское раздражение.

— Глупый эльф! Передай ему, что я не буду его продавать. Но если он снова накосячит, мало не покажется!

— Вы самая добрая… — расчувствовался Кричер, но я перебила его эльфийские сантименты:

— Вели ему сварить тот суп, в который… — я поморщилась, — Снейп добавлял лечебные настойки. А пока принеси мне восстанавливающее снадобье. Сириусу передай, что со мной все в порядке. И — да — закрой родовой дом от Снейпа и Дамблдора.

Я обессиленно откинулась на подушки. Надо немного отдохнуть, а завтра нас ждет путешествие в Хог.

***

— Сову послал? — спросила я, принимая у Пигли свитер.

— Послал, хозяйка Гертруда! — радостно захлопал ушами тот.

— Ничего не перепутал? — строго спросила я.

— Никак нет, хозяйка Гертруда! Все, как вы говорили: директору школы волшебства и магии…

— Магии и волшебства, — поправила я, и он сник.

Утром я написала Альбусу Дамблдору письмецо с просьбой встретиться. Пригласила в Лондон.

Конечно, на встречу я не собиралась. Мне нужна была пустая школа.

Учитывая, что Хог был закрыт Фаджем, без Дамблдора она действительно становилась пустой.

***

Кричер перенес меня в коридор на восьмом этаже. Я походила вдоль стены, представляя захламленный склад всякой ерунды. Вскоре в стене появилась дверь.

Мы с Томом возбужденно переглянулись.

Где ты, моя прелесть?

***

— Ну, ты как? — Том меня придерживал. Мы брели вдоль коридора. У меня кружилась голова, и подкашивались ноги. Я хотела доползти до бывшего кабинета Сириуса и немного отдышаться, прежде чем дергать за кольцо. К перемещению прямо сейчас я не была готова — по любому стошнит. — Надо было его забрать и сделать это дома.

Нет. Знаем мы эти истории. С Квиррелом мы уже как-то раз лоханулись, когда решили отложить приватизацию хоркрукса на потом. А что в итоге? И так и так труп, а хоркрукс тю-тю.

Лишь бы Дамблдор не успел вернуться до моего отбытия…

Дамблдора мы не встретили.

Зато встретили Снейпа.

Он вылетел из-за поворота и застыл, во все глаза глядя на меня и… Тома.

Я застонала.

Надо было сделать это дома.

Том положил руку на мое кольцо и вопросительно приподнял брови. Я покачала головой.

В душе я догадывалась, что увижу его.

— Блэк, — он медленно подошел к нам, искоса глядя на Тома. Я думала, он вытащит палочку, но он не стал этого делать. — Можно поговорить с вами?

Я отказалась встречаться взглядом с его черными глазами и посмотрела на Тома.

«Я недолго».

Его брови поползли вверх, и он бросил на Снейпа враждебный взгляд.

«Мне надо. Ты знаешь».

Том хмыкнул и обратился к Снейпу:

— Твою палочку, — потребовал он, протягивая ему одну руку и не снимая второй руки с моего кольца.

Снейп напрягся.

— Она не будет с тобой говорить, пока ты вооружен, — твердо заявил Том.

Снейп раздумывал пару секунду, затем медленно достал свою палочку. Том до онемения сжал мою ладонь. Снейп протянул палочку мне. Я взяла, и в тот же миг Том вырвал ее у меня, отпустил мои руки и отошел.

Я доплелась до окна и прижалась виском к приятно холодному камню стены.

— Как вы? — Снейп встал рядом.

Я дернула плечом.

— Жива. Как всегда.

— Я не хотел причинить вам вред, — после паузы сказал Снейп.

— Знаю.

Снейп замолчал.

— Я полагал, вы в опасности.

— Сейчас так не думаете?

— Дамблдор связался с Гриндевальдом.

Как?!

Я подавила порыв спросить. Узнаю у Геллы.

— Он подтвердил слова… — он замялся, косо глядя в сторону Тома, который демонстративно смотрел в нашу сторону.

«Хватит пялиться».

Он это сообщение проигнорировал.

— Его зовут Том.

— Я знаю его под иным именем.

— Вы знаете другого человека.

— Вы так думаете?

Я не стала отвечать.

— Я был уверен, что вы попали под его влияние.

— Все мы находимся под чьим-то влиянием. Вы вот, например, Дамблдора, — резко сказала я, и у меня снова закружило голову.

— Я как-то замечал на вас Империус. Думал, что мне показалось.

— Я сама его накладываю.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы не валиться с ног от слабости, как сейчас, например, — огрызнулась я.

— Зачем вы пришли в школу? — после непродолжительного молчания спросил Снейп.

— Вы извиняетесь или выведываете информацию, как всегда? — раздраженно спросила я.

Снейп смотрел на меня. Я смотрела в окно.

— Я не умею просить прощения, — сказал он. — У меня всегда это скверно получалось.

Я презрительно скривилась и хотела уйти, но вспомнила еще кое о чем. Порывшись в кармане, я достала маленький хрустальный флакон.

— Что это?

— Вы не раз говорили, что я мелочна и мстительна. Это моя мелочная месть. Вам решать, принять ее или нет.

— Воспоминание?

Я кивнула, комкая в кармане наклейку с флакона: «Т.Л. 31.10.1981» и побрела к Тому, держась за стеночку. Конечно, чуть не рухнула на пол, но он уже подскочил и, приобняв, довел до угла.

Едва за него завернув, он бросил палочку Снейпа на пол и дернул за кольцо на моем пальце.


	123. Киднеппинг

— Ну, что? Дошел?

Том покачал головой и уселся на деревянный стул, закинув ноги на стол.

— Что за манеры, — я поморщилась и скинула его ноги на пол, смела со столешницы снег с его ботинок.

— Каких-то дурацких двести ярдов. Я уже видел табличку «Добро пожаловать в Гудвилль», — он скинул ботинки и вытянул ноги к жаркому очагу. Схватил из тарелки теплый еще пирожок с вишней, откусил сразу половину и зажмурился от удовольствия. — М-м. Теперь я понимаю Гриндевальда.

— Ты еще по девкам начни ходить, как он, — проворчала я, пытаясь сформулировать последнюю фразу в письме. Укусила колпачок ручки.

— Вообще-то, именно этим я и собираюсь заняться, когда мы вернемся в Лондон, — заметил Том.

— Ну, щас, — осадила я его. — Во-первых, тебе, как и мне, пятнадцать. Во-вторых, я не собираюсь таскаться с тобой в поисках девиц. В-третьих, смотреть потом сны о твоих похождениях.

Том прожевал второй пирожок и очень ехидно заявил:

— Во-первых, мне почти семьдесят. Во-вторых, я же таскался с тобой на свидания и к Снейпу. В-третьих — то же, что и во-вторых. Поцелуй со Снейпом — это, знаешь, ли, худшее, что я видел на своем веку.

Я его треснула ручкой по башке и протянула письмо.

— Захватим хоркрус — и делай, что хочешь. Хоть всю Британию перелюби, Темный Лорд-осеменитель.

— Грубиянка, — Том выхватил бумагу и пробежал строчки глазами. — Нормально. Отправляй, — он сложил лист вдвое и затолкал в конверт.

Я вызывать эльфа не спешила.

— Ты уверен в этом плане?

С тех пор, как мы заполучили хогвартский хоркрукс, и он стал… реальным, в его глазах появилась невиданная доселе уверенность и Сила. Именно так — с большой буквы.

Мне от этого было немного не по себе. Не знаю, где бы он сейчас был и что делал, если бы вдобавок исчезла связь между нами. Лишь она одна связывала ему руки.

— Дамблдор должен нам помочь, — в очередной раз принялся он объяснять. — Он представит меня Ордену в нужном качестве, и это избавит нас от массы проблем. Видишь ли, слишком многие помнят меня таким, — он поводил ладонью перед своим лицом.

— И все же, если он нападет…

Он закатил глаза.

— Ты будешь видеть все, что вижу я, и вытащишь нас в случае опасности. Но до этого не дойдет, — он усмехнулся и помахал моей палочкой. Вместе с его призрачностью в нем исчезла моя способность к беспалочковой магии — на его теперь таком настоящем теле не было магических узоров.

— Не знаю, Том, — кисло протянула я. — Мне не понравилось тусить в клетке для призраков.

— Дамблдор опасен, это правда. Но мы должны рискнуть и предложить ему… — он мерзко ухмыльнулся, — нашу дружбу.

***

Я нервничала и вся извелась, пока они там болтали. Это ужасное ощущение — когда происходит что-то важное и опасное, а ты на это не можешь оказать никакого влияния.

Том был уверен, спокоен и держался, как настоящий лорд — будто не он недавно был заперт в этом кабинете в клетке, беспомощный и безоружный.

Дамблдор был суров и осторожен, но нападать — не нападал.

Спустя почти два часа болтовни они подписали магический контракт, который скрепили нерушимой клятвой.

Том обещал выступить на стороне Ордена в войне, а также не покушаться на жизни и свободу каждого из членов Ордена до момента ее окончания — последнее было оговоркой Тома.

Дамблдор в свою очередь поклялся не покушаться на жизнь и свободу мою и Тома, на жизнь хоркрукса, а также помочь с его поимкой. И принять Тома в Орден.

Он вышел от старика встрепанный и угрюмый, грязно и длинно выругался и сам дернул за кольцо на моем пальце.

— Чего ты злишься? — я поймала его за руку, разглядывая новые шрамы от нерушимой клятвы, пересекающие старые.

— Чертов зануда. Терпеть его не могу, — он вырвал руку и отошел к холодящему ящику. — Ты слышала? Он хочет, чтобы мы позаботились об открытии школы. Чтобы детишки были под защитой.

— Слышала, — я забрала протянутую мороженку.

— Старый лицемер! Грязные дела — только чужими руками! — он яростно откусил огромный кусок черничного пломбира и скривился, когда заломило зубы. — Прекрасно знает, что с Фаджем по-хорошему договориться не получится.

— Не переживай, мальчик мой, — пародируя манеру Дамблдора, сказала я, протягивая мороженку заинтересованному Афанасию, ради такого случая выползшему из очага. — В конце концов, Фадж тот еще засранец. А еще он очень устал, бедняжка. Пора отправить его на курорт, — я порылась в рюкзаке и извлекла на свет милую пару оков. — Море, воздух, чайки. Что думаешь?

Том усмехнулся, и его хмурое лицо разгладилось.

— Ты лучше всех, Грета.

Кто бы сомневался.

Я хлопнула в ладоши.

— Он просил открыть дом и ему, и Снейпу, — заметил Том, когда рядом появился Кричер.

— Я слышала, — бросила я и обратилась к эльфу: — Открой родовой дом Дамблдору.

***

Министерство было погружено во мрак. Восемь вечера — на этажах почти пусто.

Мы тихо вышагнули из открытого для меня камина Барти Крауча — так тихо, что тот даже не поднял головы — и выскользнули за дверь.

Фадж работал допоздна, его помощник Перси Уизли — тоже. Если я хоть что-нибудь понимала, слизняк Уизли никогда не уходил с работы раньше босса, и это мне очень мешало.

Я подумывала, что лучше — Конфундус или Империус, когда голос рядом со мной прошептал:

— Пирисимо.

Перси зевнул и уронил голову на локоть.

Невидимый Том тихо приоткрыл дверь и вошел внутрь кабинета. Чары невидимости были одними из самых сложных, и я видела его движения по едва заметным колебаниям воздуха и пламени свечей — старомодное Министерство, Ильича на них нет.

«Не отвлекайся».

Я вошла следом за ним и замерла.

Фадж настороженно вглядывался в дверной проем.

— Кто здесь?

Он встал и вытащил палочку.

Я читала, что он отличный волшебник. Человек паршивый, а вот колдун хороший.

Том обошел его сзади, когда Корнелиус приблизился к двери.

— Конфундус.

Фадж стремительно развернулся к Тому, и в этот момент я перехватила его руку с палочкой, защелкивая на ней обруч оков. Он попытался что-то колдануть, но улучшенные оковы не дали этого сделать. Пока он удивлялся, я надела второй обруч на вторую руку.

Совершенно бесшумно он исчез.

Вот это да.

Я хмыкнула и перешагнула через его упавшую палочку. Покосилась на взволнованных обитателей портретов, некоторые из которых спешно куда-то умчались. Наверняка позвать авроров.

«Уходим».

«Сейчас».

Я с любопытством подошла к его столу. Надо же. Мое дело.

А я ведь уже забыла, что на завтра назначено очередное слушание.

Морсмордре.

С каждым разом череп со змеей у меня получался все искусней и симпатичней.

Еще раз хмыкнув, я дернула за кольцо.

Безопасность, надо сказать, в Министерстве здорово хромает.


	124. Глава 124. Цирк в аду

Газеты взрывались предположениями о том, куда пропал господин Министр и кто в этом виноват. Волшебный мир стоял на ушах и строил предположения, кто же преемник Фаджа. В самом Министерстве был просто коллапс.

По некоторым данным Волдеморт пытался продвинуть на высокий пост своего человека, Дамблдор сбился с ног, добиваясь назначения Шелкболта.

Меня это мало волновало. У меня была задача посложнее. Дамблдор сказал, что мы должны придумать Тому фамилию, и я уже сломала себе всю голову.

Я сидела на столе в Мерлиновом доме, а Том валялся на кровати, на пару с Афанасием хавал гигантскую плитку шоколада, которую Гелла выслал вместе с супер-концентрированной живой водой, и отвергал один вариант за другим.

— Том Круз, — перебирала я фамилии, размешивая живую воду с обычным крахмалом, чтобы загустить и намазать на стариковскую кожу. — Том Сойер. Том и Джерри.

Я увернулась от скомканной фольги, летевшей мне в голову, и спрыгнула со стола. Стянула футболку и принялась мазаться.

— Мракс. Том Мракс, — произнес Том и легко поднялся с кровати.

— Девичья фамилия твоей матери? — фыркнула я, разматывая колдобинт. — Какая утонченная маскировка. Слишком утонченная. Тогда уж останься Риддлом.

Том скорчил рожу, забрал бинт и принялся заматывать мне руку.

— Я не собираюсь лезть из кожи вон ради маскировки. Рекомендации Дамблдора будет достаточно для достижения нашей цели.

— Полегче, — попросила я, когда он с решительным лицом туго затянул узел.

— Прости, — он ослабил узел и принялся забинтовывать мою талию.

— Ты стал какой-то нервный, — заметила я. — Отвык от общения с людьми? Теперь тебя все видят.

— Дело не в этом. Мы близки к цели, как никогда. Остался один хоркрукс.

Я кивнула и долго не могла задать следующий вопрос.

— Я не знаю, — ответил на него Том, завязывая кончики бинта. — Я не знаю, что буду делать потом.

***

Ситуация в родовом гнезде великих Блэков напоминало миниатюру «цирк в аду».

Наверху кричали младенчики и Най, поминутно что-то взрывалось, вчера по лестнице стекала какая-то зеленая слизь, похожая на гигантскую кровожадную соплю. Криви и близнецы творили, что хотели, и никто их не останавливал. Все были заняты в участившихся стычках с пожирателями смерти. Четвертый этаж, полностью отведенный под гостевые спальни, превратился в лазарет.

Гермиона, несмотря на закрытие Хога, упорно готовилась к СОВ. Драко скучал и проигрывал близнецам и Криви в покер, а Рону — в шахматы.

Дамблдор где-то таскался — не иначе как тасовал карты в политической игре, пытаясь продвинуть на пост министра Шелкболта. Два дня назад он рассказал правду о Томе МакГонагалл, Грюму и Шелкболту, всем же остальным представил его как Томаса Мракса, наследника рода Мраксов.

Том держался холодно и отстраненно, и все же здорово походил на первую версию Волдеморта, повергавшего в ужас Британию и Ирландию пятнадцать лет назад. Но Дамблдор сказал, что он союзник, и его приняли, как и Дориана, со страхом и неприязнью.

Благодаря живой воде у меня разгладилась кожа, чему я была несказанно рада. Только одна серая прядь осталась, чем очень меня нервировала. Надо спросить у Геллы, что я не так сделала — он то избавился от своих седых лохм, стал красавчиком-блондинчиком. Пока что Том закрасил ее долгоиграющими косметическими чарами, и я отложила этот вопрос — были дела и поважнее прихорашиваний.

Например, Гелла разобрался в схемах защиты Малфой-мэнора. Когда он успел, ума не приложу, с его-то активной политической позицией.

Было несколько вариантов, как попасть в поместье. Самый реальный касался перемещений с эльфом. Но использование эльфа для путешествий по стране успело стать моей визитной карточкой, к тому же, по словам Добби, старина Люциус блокировал эту возможность.

Что касается других вариантов, то по всему выходило, что сама я еще соплячка такие схемы снаружи ломать. Гриндевальд, конечно, нашел отличнейшую лазейку, как ломануть защиту изнутри, чтобы из поместья выбраться. Вот только с кольцом-портключом я могла выбраться почти отовсюду безо всяких лазеек.

В общем, Волдеморт и компания были вне досягаемости, и оставалось лишь ждать случая, когда эта пожирательская гвардия сама высунет нос из норы.

***

— Кто он такой? — шептал Драко, когда мы втроем, как в старые добрые времена, заперлись в комнате подальше от чужих глаз и ушей. После рождения Сигнуса — сына Хорхе и Нарциссы, — и моего внезапного недуга, он перестал дуться. Думаю, тут не последнюю роль сыграла Гермиона. — Откуда он вообще взялся?

Этот момент легенды был плохо проработан, и я просто пожимала плечами.

— Мраксы, — в свою очередь вставляла Гермиона, — наследники Салазара Слизерина. Но я читала, что они все умерли.

— Видимо, не все, — пробормотала я.

— Он такой жуткий, — вдруг сказала Гермиона. — Он так странно на меня смотрит. Мне не по себе от его взгляда.

— Ничего он не жуткий, — вступилась я за Тома.

— А ты его хорошо знаешь, да, Блэк? — спросил Драко, прищурившись. — Вы так многозначительно переглядываетесь, как будто мыслями обмениваетесь. И ходите все время вместе.

— Он мой очень близкий друг, — призналась я. — Мы познакомились давно, — глядя на их удивленные лица, я добавила: — В странствиях.

— И откуда он? Чем занимается? Кто его родители? — засыпал меня вопросами подозрительный Драко.

— Иди и спроси у него, — огрызнулась я.

— Вы встречаетесь? — продолжил расспросы настырный Малфой.

— Нет.

— Но встречались?

— Нет!

— Значит, будете встречаться, — решил Драко.

Я мрачно на него посмотрела.

— Я тебя щас тресну.

— Мне кажется, я что-то упустила, — Гермиона сосредоточенно хмурилась и, казалось, вовсе пропустила нашу с Драко перепалку мимо ушей. — Про Мраксов. Мне нужно…

— В библиотеку, — закатил глаза Драко.

Гермиона бросила на него отсутствующий взгляд и ушла.

Драко открыл рот, и я его опередила.

— Я не буду говорить про Тома. Я ему верю, Дамблдор ему верит, — последнее не было правдой, но факт оставался фактом — Дамблдор принял Тома в Орден Феникса.

— Ладно, — согласился Драко, но в его глазах явно читалось: я все равно все выясню. — Тогда давай поговорим про Снейпа.

Я фыркнула.

— И что ты хочешь сказать про Снейпа? — мой голос против воли стал ядовитым.

— Я случайно подслушал один разговор… между Дамблдором и МакГонагалл.

— Случайно, как же… — пробормотала я, но его это ничуть не смутило.

— Я не совсем понял, что там у вас произошло, но по всему выходит, что ты закрыла от него дом. Что скажешь?

Я пожала плечами.

— Мы не сошлись в вопросе… доверия, — сказала я, теребя носок из очередной партии безумных носков Молли Уизли.

— Вы поругались, — сделал вывод Драко.

— Не совсем.

— Ты в него влюбилась? — прямо спросил Драко.

— Чего?!

— Говорят, ты на него пялилась перед Рождеством. Даже Сириус заметил.

Серьезно?

— Глупости.

— Он тебя отшил?

Я просверлила его взглядом.

— Малфой! Тебе заняться, что ли, больше нечем?! Ходишь, сплетни собираешь!

— Знаешь, любовные треугольники еще никого до добра не довели.

— Какие еще треугольники?!

— Ты и Снейп. Ты и Мракс.

— Ты дурак? Перестань таскать у Кристины любовные романы. У тебя больная фантазия — впору свой роман писать, — я встала и вышла, громко хлопнув дверью.

Кошмар.

Я никогда не обращала внимания на эти сплетни вокруг меня. И лучше бы Драко не посвящал меня в свои домыслы.


	125. Грета Блэк и Дары Смерти

Через три дня, в конце января, Министром Магии Великобритании официально был назначен Кингсли Шелкболт.

Первой его реформой было открытие школы магии и волшебства Хогвартс.

Помимо прочих мелочей, которые господин Министр сделал в первые же дни, был сбор Визенгамота по поводу дел против членов Ордена Феникса и прочих сочувствующих ему лиц. В том числе рассматривали мое дело, и меня, наконец, оправдали. Очень мило, хоть мне и было до фени — в Хог я все равно не собиралась возвращаться.

Не собирались этого делать и близнецы, которые прочно обосновались в моих подвалах, изобретая все новые и новые полезности. Многие из них можно было использовать в бою.

Я выскользнула из кухни, когда в нее вошел Дамблдор — я успешно избегала задушевного с ним разговора уже больше недели, — и умотала в святая святых Ужасных Умников Уизли.

— Что это? — я сморщилась и дважды чихнула, когда близнецы опрыскали меня резко пахнущей дрянью. Запах напоминал смесь маггловской отравы для крыс и лимонных долек Дамблдора.

— Доксицид, улучшенная версия, — сказал Фред и щедро полил смесью себя и брата. — Безвредна для человека.

— Скорее всего, — добавил более честный Джордж.

Фред достал компактный цилиндр, похожий на рождественскую хлопушку. Хитро прищурился.

— Готова?

— Шмаляй, — щедро разрешила я, и он дернул за шнур.

Хлопушка тут же взорвалась… дюжиной докси! С писком и визгом они разлетелись по подвалу, роняя тренажеры, скамьи и разрывая на части потрепанную грушу.

Что самое удивительное, нас они не трогали — их отпугивал доксицид.

— Беру! — я в восторге повернулась к довольным близнецам.

Отличное изобретение, если нужно устроить погром или отвлечь внимание.

А если, скажем, применить к докси чары кровожадности… то можно использовать их в качестве оружия!

Какая прелесть.

***

Что самое интересное, я всерьез собиралась использовать доксимет в нашей супер-операции. Но Том сказал, что это все не прокатит и будет только хуже.

Поэтому я решила придерживаться его плана и пришла в кабинет Дамблдора в Хоге, сжимая в руках лишь один листочек пергамента.

— Я не собираюсь болтать и выяснять отношения, а также отвечать на вопросы о местоположении Корнелиуса Фаджа, — с порога заявила я.

Насчет Фаджа Дамблдор уже заколебал Тома. Том на все вопросы отвечал, что Фадж жив и даже неплохо себя чувствует — и это было почти правдой, на днях мы его навещали, все с ним нормально. Гелла обставил Нурменгард кое-какой мебелью из ИКЕИ, очень даже стало уютно. Все же он намного добрее Дамблдора — тот за полтос лет даже табуретку бедному Гриндевальду не подогнал. А Гелла молодец, заботится о своих пленниках, даром, что Темный Лорд.

Дамблдор посмотрел на меня поверх очков и принял бумагу. Прочитал. Вздохнул.

— Грета, девочка моя…

— Ой, вот не надо, — я поморщилась и уселась на стул для посетителей.

Дамблдор еще немного поизводил меня пронизывающим отеческим взглядом и вернул пергамент.

— В заявлении необходимо указать причину.

Я достала из-за уха ручку и щелкнула кнопкой.

«Я, Гертруда Блэк, прошу исключить меня с пятого курса школы магии и волшебства Хогвартс в связи с повышенной занятостью в войне с Волдемортом», — дописала я и протянула пергамент Дамблдору. Он поправил очки и расправил норовивший свернуться в трубочку лист.

— Грета, почему ты написала заявление на имя профессора МакГонагалл? — спросил Дамблдор.

— Вот почему, — сказала я, защелкивая на его руках, державших пергамент, оковы Нурменгарда. В тот же миг Дамблдор исчез. Только мое заявление взметнулось в воздухе, чтобы плавно опуститься на стол.

Я с недоверием выдохнула. Получилось!

Гелла все же гений.

И Том гений.

И я гений.

***

Когда исчез Дамблдор, я немного обшмаляла его кабинет. Что самое любопытное, нашла… мантию-невидимку.

Все в моей душе горело праведным гневом, но устраивать разборки я не пошла. Да, Дамблдор не отдал мне мантию моего отчима. Да, внаглую присвоил себе и даже словом не обмолвился. Да, он засранец.

Но этот засранец сидит сейчас в Нурменгарде и слушает нытье Фаджа. В общем-то, он получил по заслугам, а мантия вернулась к законной хозяйке.

Справедливость, в которую я, с подачи Арка, не верила с самого детства, каким-то чудесным образом восторжествовала.

***

Черная статуя смотрелась очень органично среди темных стволов голых еще деревьев. Парк был сырым, неприветливым и пустым этой холодной ранней весной. Я скрестила руки на груди, собираясь с мыслями. Том рядом со мной закатил глаза.

Снейп медленно развернулся и молча уставился на нас.

— Блэк, — спустя вечность произнес он. Посмотрел на Тома, и между его бровей залегла глубокая складка.

— Северус, — с мерзкой ухмылкой протянул Том, и рука Снейпа дернулась к палочке.

«Не будь засранцем, — я хмуро посмотрела на Тома, и тот поджал губы. — Иди, прогуляйся».

«Еще чего».

«Том», — секунд пять длились гляделки. Наконец, он фыркнул и отошел к соседнему дереву.

«Ты ведешь себя, как ревнивый подросток», — раздраженно подумала я.

Он закатил глаза и отошел еще на одно дерево дальше. Демонстративно вытащил палочку и впился в Снейпа неприязненным взглядом.

Я дернула плечом и подошла к профессору. Остановилась в пяти шагах от него.

Вопросительно подняла брови.

— Вижу, вы избавились от проклятья хроноворота, — заметил Снейп.

Какой наблюдательный.

— Вы слышали об исчезновении Дамблдора? — после паузы спросил Снейп.

— Я не буду говорить о Дамблдоре, — резко сказала я.

— Он жив?

— За кого вы меня принимаете, — раздраженно фыркнула я.

Снейп посмотрел мне за спину — туда, где стоял Том.

— Он жив.

— Нельзя просто взять и похитить Дамблдора.

Как показывает практика, можно.

— Он мне мешал.

— Блэк, вы должны…

Он замолчал, когда я развернулась и пошла в сторону Тома.

— Постойте, — обронил он.

— Что?

— Дамблдору вы не доверяете, а ему — доверяете? — тихо спросил Снейп, кивая в сторону Тома.

— Не таитесь, он нас слышит. Да, я ему доверяю.

У меня просто нет выбора.

— Он вас использует и убьет.

— От него я видела гораздо больше хорошего, чем от всего волшебного мира вместе взятого. Не считая дедули, конечно, — сделала я оговорку и мрачно добавила: — По крайней мере, он меня еще ни разу не предавал.

У Снейпа дернулась щека.

— Вы считаете меня предателем? — спросил он.

— У вас есть другое название?

В черных глазах на миг что-то промелькнуло, прежде чем они вновь стали непроницаемыми.

— Я хотел лишь защитить вас.

— И пошли к Дамблдору.

— Ваша ненависть к нему нерациональна.

— Нерациональна?! — я коротко и зло засмеялась. — Знаете вторую часть пророчества? Ту, которую вы не успели услышать? — спросила я и процитировала набившие оскомину слова: — И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой. Тот, кто достаточно могуществен, чтобы победить Темного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца.

Снейп сжал зубы, исподлобья глядя на меня.

— Дамблдор проигрывал войну, и решил рискнуть. Риск оправдался — Темный Лорд исчез, — сказала я, не отводя глаз от тяжелого взгляда Снейпа. — Разве вы не понимаете? Он не собирался спасать ни ее, ни меня. Он хотел исчезновения Темного Лорда, и цель оправдывала средства, — запальчиво сказала я.

— Вы ужасно ошибаетесь, Блэк, — произнес он неестественным голосом.

Я горько скривилась и покачала головой.

— Он обманул вас. Просто признайте это.

— Все это — его внушение, — Снейп кивнул на Тома.

Упрямый дурак.

— Как вы можете быть на его стороне после того, что видели? — спросил он, когда я не стала отвечать.

Я прищурилась.

— О, я вижу, вы тоже посмотрели его воспоминание.

Снейп моргнул. Его блестящие яростью глаза потухли, а плечи опустились.

— Вам понравилось? — добивала я его.

— Прекратите, — произнес он. — Разве вам не причинило это боль?

— Еще какую.

Он надолго замолчал.

— О чем еще вы хотели поговорить, профессор? — нетерпеливо спросила я, потому что начала раскисать.

— О хоркруксах. Что будет, если вы не получите… последний?

Я дернула плечом.

— Ничего хорошего. Мы останемся вместе навеки. И в ад тоже отправимся вместе.

— Что за глупые метафоры, — нахмурился Снейп.

— Не совсем метафоры. Вы, наверное, знаете, что произошло, когда вы притащили меня к Дамблдору? Он вытащил мою бессмертную душу вместе с его. Угадайте, кто умрет за компанию, если умрет он? Это я ко второму вашему предполагаемому вопросу. И к третьему, — я закатала рукав. — Я дала клятву не убивать его.

Снейп уставился на старый шрам от обета. Да, Том снял с меня мое обещание, но этого не было написано на руке.

Снейп моргнул.

— Я помогу вам с последними хоркруксами, — произнес он, переводя взгляд на мое лицо.

— С последними? — уточнила я, оглядываясь за плечо. Том заинтересованно отлип от дерева.

— Дамблдор полагал, что он сотворил еще один — из своей змеи.

Ого.

— Ты это мог? — спросила я Тома через плечо.

Он задумчиво погладил палочку.

— Думаю, да. Но никогда бы такого не сделал в здравом уме.

Я кивнула, вновь поворачиваясь к Снейпу.

— Спасибо за информацию, профессор. Но ваша помощь не требуется. Занимайтесь тем, что умеете. Шпионьте, докладывайте, предавайте тех, кто вам доверяет. Дом я вам не открою, уж простите. Придется вам общаться с МакГонагалл в школе.

Сентиментальные переживания вытеснила мысль о новом хоркруксе. Я развернулась, мысленно уже набрасывая план по его поиску и похищению, когда Снейп схватил меня за руку.

— Блэк, не глупите! Я на вашей стороне.

Я секунду смотрела в его глаза, и его взгляд сметал все мое дисциплинированное душевное спокойствие. Я резко вырвала руку.

— Мне некогда болтать. У меня дела.

Я дернула за кольцо, и мы с Томом перенеслись в Мерлинов дом.


	126. Нагайна и ее последняя жертва

После исчезновения Дамблдора весь Орден был на взводе. Временной главой этой неорганизованной толпы назначили МакГонагалл. Я была против — какая женщина может руководить главным военным штабом? Нет, есть, конечно, женщины, на это способные. Но я никак не относила к ним Минерву МакГонагалл.

И я была абсолютно права — потому что во второй же вечер после события икс она поцапалась с Томом, которого подозревала во всех смертных грехах. Не убедил ее даже магический контракт.

Когда я прибежала на всплеск его эмоций, то уловила только лишь обрывок их диалога.

— Да, я преступник и убийца! — кривил губы Том, и между ними с разъяренной Минервой почти ощутимо искрило напряжение. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и начнут мелькать молнии.

— В тебе нет ничего святого! — заявляла МакГонагалл, уже схватившаяся за палочку.

— Конечно, нет! — соглашался Том. — Помнишь того маггла, которого ты любила больше жизни? Это я его убил! Он просто подвернулся под руку! О, как я его пытал, как он кричал! — ядовито говорил Том, а в его глазах было столько злости, что мне стало страшно.

МакГонагалл, казалось, грохнется в обморок.

— Ступефай!

Мой щит наложился поверх его щита.

— Экспеллиармус! — я выбила палочку из рук Тома, и закрыла его собой от МакГонагалл. — Вы сдурели?! — завопила я.

— Отойдите, мисс Блэк! — МакГонагалл была настроена решительно. Ее побелевшие губы дрожали от ярости.

— Еще чего! Хотите поубивать друг друга?! Опомнитесь, профессор!

За моей спиной трясся от ярости Том. Но напасть не пытался.

— Вы не понимаете, кого защищаете!

— Я прекрасно все понимаю, а вы?! Понимаете, что вместе с ним убьете и меня тоже?!

Это была лишь гипотеза. Но после путешествия вне тела вместе с Томом она казалась чертовски правдоподобной.

— Что здесь происходит?! — в комнату ворвался Сириус. В коридоре слышался стук Грюмовской деревянной ноги.

МакГонагалл опустила палочку, не сводя с Тома взгляда.

— Идем, — выдохнула я, хватая его за руку и вытаскивая в коридор.

Он вырвал руку, когда мы оказались в моей спальне. Я припечатала его спиной к стене и выдержала его исполненный ненависти взгляд. Я понимала — ненависть эта была направлена не на меня. И даже не на МакГонагалл.

— Что произошло?

Он не ответил, и я бросила на дверь заглушающие чары.

— Том? — я взяла его лицо в ладони.

— Она обвиняла меня… во всяком, — справившись с дыханием, сказал он.

— В похищении Дамблдора?

— Во всем. В прошлых… подвигах.

— Дура, — в сердцах сказала я.

Том скривился и сбросил мои руки. Обошел меня и сел на кровать.

— Она разговаривала со мной так, будто я сделал все это только вчера… Как…

Как с Волдемортом.

— Я слишком привык к тому, что ты ни в чем меня не обвиняешь. Что относишься ко мне, как к человеку, которому просто достались эти воспоминания.

— Но так и есть.

— Нет!

— Да. Ты просто мальчишка, который знает о своей прошлой жизни чуть больше, чем хотелось бы.

— Это не так! — резко оборвал меня Том. — Не надо меня… утешать!

— Перестань, — я села рядом и обняла его. Том прикрыл глаза, все еще тяжело дыша. — Ты правда убил какого-то маггла, которого она любила?

Он мотнул головой.

— Нет. Я просто слышал про нее эту историю.

— И сказал, чтобы позлить, — догадалась я.

Черт. Нельзя было ставить женщину во главе Ордена. Нельзя. Слишком много эмоций.

— Давай переночуем в домике Мерлина. Вы оба успокоитесь, а завтра я с ней поговорю. Идет?

Он потер лицо и кивнул.

— Возьми еще одно одеяло. Спать на полу чертовски твердо.

Мой несчастный Темный Лорд.

***

Я не знала, почему Снейп не рассказал МакГонагалл о том, что это я похитила Дамблдора. Ведь я практически призналась ему в этом, когда мы встречались в парке.

Она подозревала Тома, и я всячески ее в этом переубеждала — Том был связан клятвой.

Это был самый мой откровенный разговор с МакГонагалл за все пять лет знакомства. Я сыпала детали о том, как мы вместе с Томом переживали его внезапные сны-воспоминания об ужасах прошлого, как сильно он обо всем жалеет. Я надеялась растопить ее сердце. Не знаю, удалось мне это или нет, но она не пыталась на него напасть, когда он вошел в комнату после нашего разговора.

Он встал, прислонившись плечом к косяку.

«Том».

— Я не убивал твоего маггла, — выдавил он из себя, как мы и договаривались накануне.

МакГонагалл стиснула палочку.

«Том».

Он бросил на меня острый взгляд и сжал зубы.

— Том, — уже вслух сказала я.

Он скривился.

— Могу дать клятву, что я не убивал твоего маггла, — сказал он МакГонагалл, и их пылающие ненавистью взгляды пересеклись. Лампа над нашими головами мигнула и с искрами погасла.

— Том, — в очередной раз повторила я.

«Я не буду извиняться, ясно?!» — он оттолкнулся от косяка и ушел, хлопнув дверью.

— Он хотел извиниться, — сказала я МакГонагалл. — Но у нас тут, похоже, проблема с подростковыми гормонами, — тихонько пробормотала я и тоже ушла.

В своем предыдущим воплощении он был куда более спокойным мальчиком.

Думаю, профессор Вектор сказала бы, что это я его испортила.

Я испортила Темного Лорда. Подумать только.

***

Февраль пронесся как-то быстро и незаметно. Я строила планы по захвату змеи и бодрого хоркрукса-Волдеморта, на миллионный раз изучала схемы защиты Малфой-мэнора, периодически выбиралась в «Клык василиска» вместе с Томом в мантии-невидимке, да шаталась по Лондону в надежде встретить пожирателя-другого. Волдеморт поднял ценник за мою голову до пятисот галлеонов, и я всерьез задумалась над его заманчивым предложением. В один прекрасный день даже поэкспериментировала с иллюзиями на кочане капусты. Моя голова получилась такой на диво живописной и правдоподобной, что довела до истерики Тонкс, которая случайно наткнулась на нее, пока я отлучалась до близнецов за закрепителем заклинаний.

В общем, февраль был наполнен бестолковыми и бесполезными событиями. Мне казалось, что я трачу время впустую, пока Волдеморт набирает силу. Еще меня сильно тревожило то, что давно не было слышно о Барти Крауче-младшем. Что он делает, демонолог доморощенный?

Интуиция подсказывала мне, что ничего хорошего. И что этот славный паренек еще задаст нам жару.

***

На кухне звякнул колокольчик, оповещая, что кто-то аппарировал в чайную комнату. Я перевернула страницу Пророка и поморщилась, когда Молли задела мой стул, протискиваясь мимо с противнем, полным картошки.

Из гостиной доносился гул голосов — в разгаре шло очередное собрание Ордена, на котором в очередной раз обсуждался вопрос пропавшего без вести Дамблдора. В подвале что-то грохнуло: была суббота, и Криви приперлись в гости.

В коридоре было тихо, из чайной выходить не спешили.

— Проверь, — сказала я Кричеру, потому что Пигли, который должен этим заниматься, помогал наверху Рите.

Кричер что-то проворчал и поковылял к чайной.

Я углубилась в заметку о беспокойствах на севере Ирландии, когда раздался хлопок.

Кричер появился посреди кухни с круглыми, как блюдца, глазами.

— Там… там…

Я бросила газету, едва не сбила с ног Молли и рванула в чайную. Кричер — эльф с крепкими нервами. Его не так просто довести до такого состояния.

Я активировала все боевые чары и переглянулась с Томом, который подоспел в коридор одновременно со мной. Он кивнул, и я рванула дверь на себя.

— Ступефай! — Том оглушил гигантскую змею, которая целилась в его шею.

Она бессознательной чешуйчатой тушей упала на пол, и только тогда я заметила изломанную темную фигуру в углу.

У меня потемнело в глазах.

Снейп.


	127. Спасти рядового Снейпа

— Отойди! — рявкнула я на Сириуса, сметая все с кухонного стола, пока Том осторожно левитировал на него тело.

— Он жив? — деловито спросил Грюм, когда с безвольно свисающей руки ему на ботинок капнуло кровью.

— Да, — бросила я, помогая Тому положить Снейпа на стол.

— Пока что, — добавил Том, и я смерила его мрачным взглядом.

— Кричер, живую воду, быстро! — крикнула я, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках. — Вулнера Санентур!

Я здорово натренировалась по сравнению с первым курсом, когда лечила единорога. Кровь перестала бежать из его горла, и я пустила Тома.

— Его долго пытали, — начал он диагностику.

— Да ладно?!

Хлопок — и появился Кричер.

— Ты его не напоишь, — Том водил палочкой над телом.

— Приведи Риту и Пигли. И найди мне шприцы в кладовке, — велела я эльфу.

— Проклятье Костелом — наверняка Белла, — бормотал Том. — У него раздроблен позвоночник и кости ног, повреждены органы. Метка выжжена — скорее всего, Адской свечей. Змея, — он мазнул пальцем по окровавленной шее и понюхал. — Змея ядовита. Он потерял много крови. Плюс ко всему магическое истощение.

Рядом кто-то охнул — появилась Рита.

— Вводи ему это, — я без предисловий сунула ей в руки фляжку с живой водой и упаковку маггловских шприцов, которые уже принес Кричер.

В Рите я не ошиблась — она незамедлительно и без вопросов принялась за дело.

— Кричер, принеси фиолетовый флакон с противоядием. И нам нужен целитель. Молли, да уйдите уже из-под ног! — рявкнула я. — Драко, Гермиона, приведите главного целителя Мунго. Возьмите Пигли. Рита, в чем дело? Вводи еще.

— Снадобье закончилось, — она выбросила шприц.

Очень плохо.

— Пои его противоядием, — я поставила перед ней флакон. — Криви! Быстро на портальный вокзал — мне нужен Гелла и его зелье. Возьмите Кричера.

Те синхронно кивнули, и вместе с эльфом исчезли, а я только и подумала о том, что забыла дать им денег на взятку для смотрителя вокзала.

— Мисс Блэк! — сквозь толпу бестолково стоявших на пороге кухни орденцев протиснулась МакГонагалл.

— Идите сюда! — я схватила ее за руку и подтащила к столу. — Сделайте что-нибудь!

— Я… я не знаю, что… — залепетала она. — Если бы здесь был Дамблдор…

В кухню с хлопком вернулся Кричер. Я сорвала цепочку с печаткой, больно содрав кожу на шее.

— Приведи Дамблдора.

Тут охнула МакГонагалл, но я не обратила на это никакого внимания.

— Том?

Он вытер кровь с рук о салфетку и оттащил меня за локоть в сторону.

— Он труп, Грета. Даже если мы его спасем, он вряд ли встанет на ноги и… останется в своем уме.

Я кивнула и посмотрела на часы.

— Давно он к нему отправился? — спросила я МакГонагалл.

— Я не могу точно сказать…

— Так скажите примерно! — рявкнула я, и она подпрыгнула.

— Вчера вечером.

— Мы не воспользуемся хроноворотом, — Том сделал страшные глаза.

— Мы сделаем все, что потребуется. А теперь возьми палочку и помоги ему.

— Ты меня вообще слышала? — окрысился он.

— Делай, как я сказала, — сквозь зубы велела я.

Том опасно наклонил голову, но сжал зубы и ушел к столу.

В этот момент появился Дамблдор. Его борода непривычно топорщилась, а очки были забрызганы соленой водой.

— Альбус! — воскликнула МакГонагалл. Зашумели остальные орденцы, про которых я успела забыть.

— Альбус, — вторила я и схватила его за длинный рукав. Вручила палочку, которую уже протягивал сообразительный Кричер. — Спасите его.

Дамблдор кинул на меня короткий взгляд и подошел к столу.

— Северус…

Будто услышав его, Снейп захрипел и открыл глаза.

Я подскочила с другой от Дамблдора стороны.

— Блэк… — просипел он, и из его рта потекла тонкая струйка крови.

Я склонилась над ним и положила ладони на щеки.

— Даже не думайте умереть, ясно вам?!

Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но в его горле лишь захлюпало.

— Не хрипите, я спасу вас.

Снейп закатил глаза и вырубился.

Так, не раскисать.

— Дамблдор?

— Арктурус проводил ритуал принятия в род? — спросил он, плавно проводя палочкой над телом.

— Конечно.

— Принеси камень. Понадобится много накопленной в нем силы.

Я метнулась к подвалу, чуть не врезавшись в целителя, которого привели Драко с Гермионой.

Я должна его спасти.

Должна.

***

Они остались втроем — целитель, Том и Дамблдор. Остальных выгнали вон. Я в одной руке держала камень рода, в другой — целую левую руку Снейпа.

У меня кружилась голова, и двоилось в глазах — я была проводником силы уже час, и это было нефигово тяжело. Особенно временами, когда Дамблдор или Том, которые вместе действовали на удивление слаженно, применяли какое-нибудь наиболее сильное колдунство.

Спустя еще час появились Криви.

— У Гриндевальда осада, — сказал Колин. — Он не смог прийти.

— Зато передал это! — Деннис протянул фляжку.

Ее перехватил Дамблдор, понюхал содержимое и с кивком передал целителю.

— Школу осаждают? — спросила я, думая кинуть клич Дориану.

— Нет! — возбужденно сказал Деннис. — Он сам кого-то осаждает!

Хорошо.

Я глубоко вдохнула и попыталась не потерять сознание.

— Достаточно, Грета, — сказал Дамблдор. — Тебя заменит Сириус.

— Я в норме.

— Все сложное позади, — подтвердил целитель. — Если не хочешь получить истощение способностей, иди отдыхать.

— Криви, приведите Сириуса. Кричер, присмотри за камнем.

Я дождалась, пока в кухню влетит обеспокоенный Сириус, вложила в его руки камень и вышла вон. Едва закрыв дверь, я плавно сползла вниз по стеночке.


	128. О неблагодарностях

Снейп жив.

Никогда не думала, что эта простая мысль будет приносить мне столько умиротворения.

Когда я очнулась спустя пару часов после урывочного сна, его уже переместили в спальню на третьем этаже и погрузили в глубокий целебный сон.

Айзек, целитель из Мунго, ушел со своим мешком галлеонов. Том торчал в подвале со змеей. Дамблдор смылся в Хогвартс. Кингсли расспрашивал Криви, за что их хочет видеть ВОВ и смотритель британского портального вокзала.

«Выспалась? — едва я умыла помятое лицо и выслушала доклад Кричера, со мной связался Том. — Может, займемся, наконец, хоркруксом?»

«Я только…»

«Потом посмотришь на своего Снейпа, — я даже представила, как он в этот момент закатывает глаза. — Он все равно спит и до обеда не проснется. Спускайся».

Я вздохнула, почесала шрам и пошла мочить змею.

Предпоследний кусочек паззла был в наших руках. Мы все ближе к цели.

***

— Ну? — с замиранием сердца спросила я, когда Рита спустилась вниз.

Она вздохнула.

— Назвал меня грязнокровной девкой этой шавки и потребовал амулет, скрывающий мысли.

Я нахмурилась.

— Слушай, он…

— Да все в порядке. Я ведь работаю в отделении для душевнобольных. И не такое слышала.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать…

Вот тут мне действительно поплохело.

— О, нет, он выглядит вполне вменяемым, хоть и немного не в себе, — она помолчала. — Он совсем не может двигаться, Грета.

Я глубоко вдохнула.

— Но это временно?

— Не уверена. Такие травмы почти не поддаются лечению — слишком много темной магии, слишком обширна зона поражения. Знаешь, целители волшебного мира до обидного мало знают о неврологии.

— Значит, я найду того, кто знает, — я закусила губу.

— Снадобье, которое мы ему капаем, очень помогает. А то, что сделали Дамблдор, Том и Айзек — это просто чудо. Когда я вчера спустилась вниз, я была уверена, что он не выживет.

Я кивнула и встала.

— Грета, — Рита поймала меня за руку. — Кто он для тебя?

Я открыла рот. Закрыла.

— Хотела бы я знать. Не говори ни о чем…

— Сириусу, — она понятливо кивнула.

Именно.

***

В комнате царил полумрак. Тяжелые портьеры на окнах были задернуты. Пахло живой водой и сонным зельем.

Снейп лежал неподвижно, вытянув руки поверх одеяла. К одной из них спускалась трубка капельницы.

Я прикрыла за собой дверь и жестом велела Кричеру уйти.

В сумраке блеснули глаза.

Я постояла у порога, сделала несколько вдохов и выдохов.

— Профессор.

Он закрыл глаза.

Я подошла к кровати.

— Вы просили Риту дать вам амулет, — сказала я и снова не дождалась ответа. — Вы понимаете, что пока ваша аура нестабильна, вам нельзя использовать такие амулеты? Вы можете лишиться магии.

«Что вы говорите, Блэк, — уловила я его полный сарказма мысленный голос. — Магии? Я лишился всего».

Он открыл глаза и пронзил меня острым ненавидящим взглядом.

«Посмотрите на меня. Я не могу пошевелить даже мизинцем. Я жалкий дышащий труп. Какого дьявола вы полезли меня спасать?!»

Я обмерла под таким напором. Не сказать, чтобы я ждала дофига благодарности… но и этого я тоже не ждала.

«Кто вас просил, Блэк?! Кто?! Из-за вас я превратился… в это!»

— Я…

«Самодовольная эгоистичная дура! Какого черта тебе от меня надо?! Что ты прицепилась?! Ты все только рушишь! Уничтожаешь в слепом следовании прихотям!»

Я дернулась и склонилась над его перекошенным лицом.

— Если уж на то пошло, дорогой профессор, — прошипела я, — то у меня к вам тоже скопилась масса претензий! Какого хрена вы поперлись за этой чертовой змеей? По-вашему, не принеси вы себя в жертву, я бы ее не достала?! Да еще как бы достала! Что, Дамблдор исчез, и вы совсем растерялись? Какое охрененное благородство — погибнуть за правое дело! А обо мне вы подумали?! Что станет с моей гребанной несчастной душой, когда вы сдохнете? А?! И кто из нас после этого эгоистичный дурак?!

Снейп смотрел на меня так яростно, что я думала, он пошлет меня к черту. Но вместо этого он захрипел и как-то страшно начал кашлять.

Я ужасно испугалась и обхватила его лицо руками.

— Профессор… профессор…

Черт, это только я могла прийти проведать его больного и довести до какого-то припадка.

Он постепенно перестал кашлять и закрыл глаза, тяжело и хрипло дыша.

«Идите к черту, Блэк. Ненавижу вас. Вы — худшее, что со мной было. Не хочу вас больше видеть. Никогда».

Я вздохнула и убрала черную прядь с его мокрого лба. Под моей ладонью на его щеке напряглись челюсти.

«Вы слышите? Уйдите, — между его бровей появилась глубокая складка. — Пожалуйста, Блэк. Уйдите».

Пирисимо.

Он уснул, а я тихо выскользнула из комнаты.

— Кричер, найди в подвале сигнальный амулет.

Сигнальный амулет не защищает мысли, но дает знать, если в них пытаются залезть.

С ним Снейпу будет спокойней. Потому что, зная его паранойю и упрямство, я уверена, что он начнет практиковать Окклюменцию. И та его доконает.

Если я не сделаю этого раньше.


	129. Сказки на ночь

Снейп двигал указательным пальцем по одеялу. При этом смотрел на свой несчастный палец, как на тупейшего гриффиндорца на уроке Зельеварения. Нетерпеливо, раздраженно и с затаенным желанием убить.

— Развлекаетесь? — я с улыбкой захлопнула дверь ногой и села на маленький диванчик у стены, раскладывая на нем журналы.

— Убирайтесь, — просипел Снейп вместо приветствия.

— Рита сказала, вам стало лучше, и я решила заглянуть. Надеюсь, в этот раз мой вид не вызовет у вас припадок? Кстати, у меня все хорошо, раз уж вы спрашиваете.

Снейп скривился.

— Мне не стало лучше, — прохрипел он. — И уже никогда не станет.

Я устало прикрыла глаза и удержалась от тяжелого вздоха.

За минувшие три дня я облетела всю Европу и Штаты. Никто из целителей, занимавшихся нервами и прочими тонкими материями, не давал никаких гарантий — ни за какие деньги. Один Гелла прислал утешительное письмо о том, что живая вода из философского камня творит чудеса.

— Станет, — убежденно сказала я, глядя в его напряженное лицо. — Я вам обещаю.

Например, Том вот знал, с кем и за какую цену можно договориться, чтобы свершилось чудо. Но не говорил.

А я решила отложить ритуал вызова Тьмы на самый крайний случай.

Снейп мрачно смотрел на меня и не верил ни единому моему слову.

— Ну что, профессор, — нарочито бодро спросила я. — С какого журнала начнем?

Я помахала стопкой зельеварческих изданий, которые утром притащил Пигли.

— Вы же не будете мне читать, — недовольно сказал Снейп.

— Буду, — я пролистала первый попавшийся. — Вот, например, статья о влиянии сезонности на чешую рогатых стрелокрылов и ее использовании в зелье дез… дезиллюмисценции, — с трудом осилила я слово.

— Вы половины слов-то не знаете, — проворчал Снейп.

— Я спрошу у вас, если что, — пообещала я. — Ну, так как? Я зачитываю содержание или выбираю статью на свой вкус?

— Как хотите, Блэк, — Снейп отвернулся.

Я сдержала еще один вздох.

Как же с ним тяжело.

***

У меня уже крыша ехала от всех этих медицинских книг — как маггловских, так и волшебных. Еще недавно я ни черта в этом не смыслила, теперь же могла с легкостью поддерживать беседу с любым целителем или врачом-неврологом. К сожалению, мои исследования ничего не давали.

Я хотела спуститься попить водички и умять остатки печенья, но на кухне уже кто-то был.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты никогда не любила? — услышала я голос Тома.

— Я не знаю, — отвечал ему голос Гермионы. — Я имею в виду, что читала об этом в книжках… Откуда ты столько обо мне знаешь?

Загадочное хмыканье.

— Грета рассказывала. Она ведь сильно за тебя переживает, ты ее подруга, — плел Том.

Конечно, ночами не сплю, думаю — с кем же там Гермиона любовь крутит. Нет, был, конечно, один такой раз — когда она пошла на свидание с Роном Уизли. Но тогда мы с Драко всерьез взволновались, что она спятила, и хотели уж было пеленать в смирительную рубашку и везти в Мунго.

Кстати, о Драко. Интересно, он в курсе полуночных разговоров милой Гермионы с Темным Лордом?

«Ой, вот иди, куда шла», — прозвучал у меня в голове голос Тома, и я решила не мешать их сопливым разговорам. Хоть и жаль разбитого сердца Драко.

Я остановилась и почесала шрам.

А куда я шла?

Как ни крути, куда бы я ни шла, а оказалась прямо перед дверью в комнату Снейпа. Из-за двери раздался стон, и я вошла.

Возле постели на стуле сидела Рита.

— В чем дело? — шепотом спросила я, когда она прижала палец к губам.

— У него кошмары.

— Часто?

— Каждую ночь. Смотри, — она взмахнула палочкой, — Локус Амоенус!

Через секунду лицо Снейпа разгладилось, а дыхание выровнялось.

— Запомнила? — спросила Рита, и я кивнула. — Если что, зови, — в этот момент браслет на ее руке пискнул, оповещая о том, что кто-то из младенчиков проснулся, и она ушла.

Я с уважением посмотрела ей вслед и поудобней устроилась на стуле.

***

Эта дура успела разгромить маггловский квартал в пригороде Лондона, а я — тоже дура — каким-то чудом подцепила след ее аппарации. Оказалась в другом конце города.

Не знаю, спасла ли я своим вмешательством кого-то или нет, но своей перестрелкой разрушительнейшей темной магией мы с тетей Беллой разнесли еще три квартала, прежде чем к ней присоединился муженек, Долохов и Люциус Малфой. За мной по следу аппарации подтянулись Грюм с дюжиной авроров, и началось месиво.

В итоге Белла сбежала, Долохов вырубил меня каким-то дьявольски изощренным способом из комбинации бытовых чар, и Том эвакуировал нас в родовой дом Блэков.

Мое лицо вновь почернело, но хотя бы не сморщилось, и наводило ужас на Риту, которая лечила мое рассеченное плечо и снимала последствия угодивших в меня темных проклятий.

А я лежала, стараясь не стонать, и только и думала — какая я умничка, что заставила Сириуса жениться на ней. Свой целитель в семье — это же подарок господень.

«Какие же у тебя бредовые мысли».

Я ясно представляла, как Том качает головой, пока откуда-то взявшаяся в доме Гермиона перевязывает его пострадавшую руку и залечивает царапины на щеках.

И все же, я молодец.

Сам себя не похвалишь — никто не похвалит.

***

Сириус был в ужасе. Он хватал ртом воздух и кричал. Кричал почему-то на Тома, который по какой-то неведомой логике должен был меня остановить от самоубийственной глупости. Том стоял непоколебимой статуей и хмурился. Ему было не до переживаний Сириуса. У него хватало своих собственных — настырная Гермиона прочитала все о Мраксах и изучила военные сводки. Нашла даже какие-то старые школьные фотки. Сопоставила факты и пришла к выводам.

Том хмурился, и мне было за него очень страшно.

«Том?»

Гермиона была смелой и благородной девушкой и в первую очередь поговорила обо всем с ним, не рассказывая о своем исследовании ни мне, ни Драко. Я не вникала в особенности их взаимоотношений — последнее время я была слишком занята Снейпом. Но, похоже, они не раз и не два сидели на кухне, обсуждая все на свете.

«Том?»

Он рассказал ей правду. Она сбежала в Хогвартс.

«Том?»

Сириус кричал, и у меня от его криков начиналась мигрень.

— Да все нормально, — Том поднял на меня взгляд и повторил: — Нормально.

Под недоуменным взглядом Сириуса и Люпина, который пытался успокоить друга, он вышел из гостиной.

***

Я хотела зайти в гости к Снейпу через пару дней, когда перестала напоминать жертву падения со сноуборда. До этого я просила всех его посетителей — которых было ровно двое — Рита и Дамблдор — не говорить ему о той драке, в которой погиб один аврор и восемь магглов. Мне почему-то казалось, его это расстроит, а он и так не балован хорошими новостями и событиями за последнее время.

Я уже стояла у двери, когда услышала за ней голоса.

— Могу я попросить вас, Дамблдор? — хрипло спрашивал Снейп.

— О чем, Северус?

— Не пускайте ко мне Блэк.

Дамблдор помолчал и мягко ответил:

— Не думаю, что это верное решение.

Снейп издал какой-то злой раздраженный стон.

— Вы видите, чем я стал?

— Не думаю, что это смутит девочку. У нее большое доброе сердце.

— Девочка запирала вас в Нурменгарде, — ядовито напомнил Снейп.

— Ты понял, о чем я говорю, — жестко сказал Дамблдор.

— Как вы можете… как вы можете даже допускать саму мысль… Это само по себе противоестественно, а учитывая обстоятельства… Если раньше я мог эгоистично на что-то надеяться… то сейчас, когда я стал… калекой…

— Северус, ты не прав.

— Это мучает меня, Дамблдор! — голос Снейпа сорвался. — Я не могу даже смотреть в ее лицо без того, чтобы не испытывать ужасную боль!

— Она не отступится из-за такой мелочи, как твое здоровье.

— Потому я и прошу вас повлиять на нее!

Тут мы с Дамблдором синхронно фыркнули.

За дверью замолчали, и я спешно сбежала. Не хватало еще спалиться на подслушивании сентиментальных разговоров.


	130. Без стыда и совести

Близилась середина марта.

Влажный почти весенний ветер колыхал штору. У меня слипались глаза. Я нормально не спала уже неделю. То догонялки с пожирателями, то ночные бдения у кровати Снейпа.

Я посмотрела на его расслабленное, каким оно никогда не бывало в бодрствующем состоянии, лицо, и зевнула.

На секунду прикрыла глаза…

Разбудил меня стон и последовавшее за ним хриплое:

— Блэк?

Я вздрогнула и моргнула.

— Да?

— Какого черта вы здесь делаете?!

— Избавляю вас от кошмаров, — призналась я.

— Мой главный кошмар — это вы! Избавьте меня от себя!

— М-м, — я потерла лицо и зевнула.

— Идите спать, — помолчав, сказал Снейп. — Я привык к кошмарам.

— Ко мне тоже привыкнете, — сонно сказала я и отпила водички из его стакана.

— Идите уже. Что о вас подумают? Торчите здесь… ночью.

— Воду будете? — я проигнорировала его обычное ворчание.

— Нет.

— Стесняетесь или правда не хотите пить? — уточнила я.

— Проваливайте к черту.

Ясно.

— Я пришлю к вам Пигли.

***

Вчера, когда я уломала-таки Грюма в режиме строжайшей секретности взять с собой на облаву, в меня прилетел очень неприятный Ступефай Макнейра. Макнейра я зацепила Сектумсемпрой, прежде чем он сбежал, а сама теперь маялась со спиной.

Обвязавшись поясом из шерсти гренландских хохлатых оборотней, я ввалилась в комнату Снейпа, хромая и не в духе — Белла вчера на веселье не явилась, не было и Волдеморта. Нет, мы поймали, конечно, Треверса и предотвратили крупный терракт в центре Белфаста, но лично я к своей цели не приблизилась ни на дюйм.

— Что с вами, Блэк? — недовольно спросил Снейп, когда я так и этак посидела-полежала на диванчике и вся измаялась.

— Спину застудила, — вздохнула я, подцепила журнал и почесала шрам, оценивая степень собственной наглости. Наглость в этот день зашкаливала, да и Снейп, кажется, был не слишком раздражен.

Поднявшись, я доковыляла до его широкой кровати и улеглась поперек, устроив журнал как раз на удобном возвышении его коленок.

— Что вы себе позволяете?! — ожидаемо прошипел он.

— Ой, вам жалко, что ли, — я отмахнулась и принялась листать страницы в поисках чего-нибудь интересного.

— Немедленно слезьте с моих ног!

— Не ворчите, вы их все равно не чувствуете, — брякнула я, и только потом подумала, что мой мрачный юмор слегка перешел границы. Я покосилась на его напряженное лицо и пробормотала: — Простите, профессор, меня иногда заносит.

— Не то слово! — его глаза метали молнии, но я не сдвинулась с места.

— Какую статью вам прочитать?

— Не надо мне ничего читать, я уже справляюсь с этим самостоятельно.

Я отвела глаза. Да, Кричер рассказывал. Как он подолгу не может перевернуть страницу начавшей недавно шевелиться левой рукой, потом злится, психует и швыряет книги на пол. А потом ему снова становится плохо.

— Вам от меня не избавиться, профессор. Примите это как данность и смиритесь, — пробурчала я, останавливаясь на странице с заметками про использование осколков метеоритов в зельеварении.

Снейп сверлил меня злобным взглядом, я рассматривала фотку метеоритного потока. Читать, если честно, не хотелось. Хотелось спать.

— Что с вашей рукой, Блэк? — вдруг спросил Снейп.

Я взглянула на свою слегка почерневшую после вчерашнего руку. Том сказал, что это последствия Мортуса Беллы. Что проклятье это можно исцелить только путем очищающих ритуалов в высокогорном озере Тибета, а пока оно лишь прячется и просится наружу, когда наружу из меня просится Тьма. Я подумала о Сектумсемпре и срикошетившей Аваде, но ничего не сказала.

— Пройдет.

И в самом деле — вчера она выглядела куда страшнее.

— Это ведь то самое проклятье, Блэк? — спросил проницательный Снейп. — Чем вы занимались, что оно вновь проявило себя?

— Оно само.

— Вы практиковали Темную магию, — констатировал он. — Блэк, вы дрались с пожирателями смерти?

— Ничего подобного, — я призвала с дивана подушку и перекатилась на спину, устраивая ее между головой и его коленками. Подняла журнал над лицом. — Вы знали, что магнитное поле астероида сдерживает силу реагирования драконьей желчи с другими активными веществами?

— Чего вы добиваетесь? Хотите ее поймать? Убить?

Я нахмурилась.

— Не понимаю, о ком вы.

— Вы все прекрасно понимаете! — рявкнул Снейп и тут же часто задышал.

Я скосила на него глаза. Да нет, все в порядке.

— Не думайте об этом, вам нельзя волноваться.

— Блэк! Даже не смейте охотиться на нее! Она безумна и сильна, вам с ней не справиться!

— Я ее поймаю, и она за все ответит, — зло процедила я и накрыла лицо журналом. — И за Сириуса, и за вас.

— Мне это не нужно!

Я швырнула журнал в угол комнаты и уставилась в потолок.

— Это нужно мне.

Он ненадолго замолчал.

— Блэк.

— Прекратите. Я вас не послушаю.

— Вы хотите, чтобы она сделала с вами то же, что со мной? — в сердцах спросил Снейп.

— Этого не случится.

— Ваша самонадеянность…

Силенсио.

Я потерла лицо и закрыла глаза.

Он меня убьет, когда выздоровеет. Может и раньше. Но сейчас я могу безнаказанно лежать на его коленках, слушать прерывистое яростное дыхание и…

Я не додумала, что еще, и уснула.


	131. Мумия и мумия два

Иногда Криви поражали даже меня.

Я не знаю, как им пришла в голову эта идея, и зачем они вообще это сделали, но одним прекрасным мартовским вечером они притащили в родовой дом Блэков мумию. Мумию древнеегипетского чувака. Которую стащили из Британского музея.

Мы столпились в подвале впятером: Криви, близнецы и я.

С кухни долетали голоса — Орден ужинал. В соседней темнице стучал кружкой о решетки Грейбек.

Мумия лежала в стеклянном ящике и молча взирала на нас с немым укором на бальзамированном лице.

— Да ладно, Гретка, — Колин пихнул меня локтем, пока Деннис гремел какими-то склянками. — Разве тебе не интересно, как выглядел фараон?

— Не особенно…

Деннис, наконец, достал флакон с мутным зельем.

— Только не говорите, что вы собираетесь… — начал Джордж.

— О, да, они сделают это, — добавил Фред, у которого загорелись глаза.

Ну, может, немного и интересно.

Колин поднял крышку стеклянного ящика, и комнату наполнил отвратительный запах. Мы все зажали носы, и Деннис пинцетиком выдернул один волосок, бросил его в оборотное зелье. Крышку вернули на место, и братья переглянулись.

Я приготовилась, если что, бежать за безоаром и с любопытством уставилась на Колина, который первым сделал глоток зелья.

— Бе-е, — протянул он и передал флакон Деннису.

Зелье было качественным — трансформация заняла не больше минуты.

— Какие вы страшненькие коротышки, — заметил Фред.

— Почти как раньше, — добавил Джордж.

Я пожала плечами, глядя на двух смуглых низеньких одинаковых египтян, которые принялись исполнять движения из египетского танца.

Криви такие Криви. Взломать охрану Британского музея, чтобы поплясать в облике древнеегипетского принца.

Тонна таланта и ни капли здравого смысла.

***

После того погрома в марте пожиратели смерти затаились.

Не знаю, в чем там было дело, вот только подозреваю, что у ребят были дела поважнее, чем террористические акции против магглов и мирного населения. В газетах об этом не писали, но Кингсли рассказывал об еще одном Круге Двенадцати, найденном на юге страны.

Они подтягивали силы куда серьезнее вампиров или великанов.

А я все думала — случилось ли это, если бы в свое время не удрал от отца Барти Крауч-младший, воспользовавшись шумихой вокруг побега Беллатрикс из Азкабана. Побега, который организовала я.

Ведь это малыш Барти вновь воззвал к демонам Бездны.

— Ты не виновата, — успокаивал меня Том. — Это совпадение.

Совпадение, которого могло не быть.

***

— Дайте мне палочку, Блэк, — в миллионный раз требовал Снейп.

— Нет, — в миллионный раз отвечала я.

Я валялась в ногах на его кровати, чем он, конечно, был чрезвычайно недоволен, но уже устал ругаться и махнул рукой. Я ела яблоко, Снейп кидал на меня яростные взгляды.

В начале апреля он впервые встал на ноги. Ненадолго, правда, и я этого не видела — при мне он стеснялся ковылять, держась за стеночку. Но факт остается фактом — он выздоравливал, и это очень повышало нам всем настроение. Ну как, всем. Мне.

— Блэк, — в очередной раз напомнил он мне мою фамилию.

— Профессор, — в тон ему ответила я. — Вам еще рано колдовать.

— Я не собираюсь… колдовать. Я хочу лишь проверить, что стало с моими… способностями.

— Люмос у вас получается, мы это выяснили на прошлой неделе. Ваши способности на месте.

— Не заставляйте меня упрашивать вас.

Я встретила его горящий взгляд и хотела было ответить, когда дверь без стука открылась, и в комнату вошла Молли Уизли с подносом.

Увидев меня на кровати, она поджала губы.

— Грета, спускайся обедать.

Мне было интересно, с каких пор она подменяет Кричера в деле разноса обеда Снейпу. Судя по лицу Снейпа, того тоже интересовал этот вопрос.

— Сейчас.

Она поставила поднос на тумбочку и уперла руки в бока.

— Северусу… профессору Снейпу нужен отдых.

— Да он вроде и так не напрягается.

Снейп коротко вздохнул, метая в меня убийственный взгляд.

— Грета Блэк, сию же минуту спускайся вниз! — не выдержала Молли, которая, очевидно, пришла сюда блюсти интересы моего приличия.

Я встала и вплотную подошла к ней. От нее пахло выпечкой и жареным луком.

— Вы не забываетесь, миссис Уизли? — тихо спросила я, не отводя от ее глаз фирменного волдемортовского взгляда. — Если я позволяю вам хозяйничать на кухне, — «вместе с эльфами» — повисло в воздухе, — это не значит, что вы можете хозяйничать в моем доме. И тем более, указывать что-то мне.

Молли набрала в грудь воздуха, чтобы что-то ответить, но Снейп ее опередил:

— Блэк, вам пора.

Я поймала его предостерегающий взгляд, развернулась и вышла.

Нашлась тут…

До кухни я не дошла. В коридоре на меня налетел Том, едва не сбив с ног.

— Звонил твой осведомитель. Она в Паучьем Тупике.

***

Месяц назад я наняла больше дюжины осведомителей — следить за ключевыми точками по всей стране, где могла появиться Беллатрикс или любой другой член волдемортовской шайки. Сперва Том был против этой идеи — он не одобрял охоту за тетушкой. Но тупое бездействие и напряжение, которое испытывали все без исключения члены Ордена к нему, сделали свое дело — он рвался в бой.

Мы появились в Тупике всемером. Я, Том и пятерка вампиров, которых выделил мне Виктор.

Белла тоже была не одна — с ней был Макнейр, Хвост и трое новеньких, которых я видела впервые.

Они уже сломали защиту и были внутри. Из кухонного окна валил дым, горели старые шторы.

Мы ввалились в задымленное помещение.

Если бы кто-то снимал то, что происходило дальше, мы бы получили Оскар за сиквел к «Один дома». За одним лишь исключением — дом в фильме выстоял, у нас — нет.

Она вновь сбежала, наградив меня очередным сгоревшим дориановским плащом, обугленным пятном на корсете и Хвостом, который в суматохе не успел аппарировать.

Том придержал дверь чайной, и я выволокла поскуливающего Хвоста. Дотащила до кухни, где заканчивал обедать Орден.

— Трофей, — мрачно сказала я, отпуская его воротник. Поймала взгляд Грюма, который мне кивнул, и ушла наверх.

Однажды я ее поймаю.


	132. Хвост

— Осторожней, — прошипела я, когда Том отодрал кусок футболки с моей руки.

Он наградил меня мрачным взглядом и прошептал анестезирующее заклятие. Боль ушла, и я сняла футболку, чтобы увидеть ужасающий новый ожог поверх старого шрама от драконьего пламени. Это на меня свалился горящий кусок шкафа.

— Знаешь, я думаю, нам надо сделать перерыв в охоте на Беллатрикс, — заметил Том.

— А кто час назад вопил: «Она в Паучьем Тупике, скорее»? — едко спросила я, и он нахмурился, чарами затягивая повреждения.

— Нам надо сосредоточиться на хоркруксе.

— Волдеморт вне зоны доступа.

В дверь очередной раз забарабанили. Я обновила заглушающие чары и сморщилась, когда Том принялся намазывать ожог мазью, которую принес Кричер.

— Поговори с отцом.

— Сперва Хвост.

— С Хвостом пообщаюсь я. Поговори с Сириусом, — настойчиво повторил Том, заматывая колдобинт.

— У меня нет настроения.

— При чем здесь твое настроение, — фыркнул Том, помогая мне влезть в чистую — и целую — футболку.

— Ты сам-то ранен?

— Царапины, — отмахнулся Том. — У тебя волосы в крови, — он ощупал мою голову и добавил: — Не в твоей. Тергео, — очистил он мою растрепанную башку. Осмотрел с макушки до пят. — Штаны порваны и ссадина на коленке.

— Я залечу, иди, — отпустила я его, стаскивая штаны.

Он кивнул и ушел, а я со стоном упала на кровать.

Возможно, я и правда слегка двинулась на идее поймать тетю Беллу.

— Кричер починил ваши штаны, хозяйка Гертруда, — проскрежетал голос. — Вам нужен восстанавливающий напиток?

Я вздохнула и села. Залечила ссадину. Что-то сегодня я легко отделалась. Только кончики пальцев на правой руке слегка почернели, да ломит ребра от Ступефая Беллы.

— Нужен. Я спущусь на кухню.

***

— Блэк.

Снейп опирался на трость из Святого Мунго, но даже с тростью он выглядел весьма неустойчиво. Худой, пошатывающийся, он походил на гриппозного дементора в футболке и пижамных штанах.

Я посмотрела на босые ноги. На трясущуюся под его рукой трость.

— Куда вы собрались в таком виде? Вам еще рано гулять по дому, — строго сказала я.

— Вы не будете мне указывать, — привычно огрызнулся он, второй рукой прислоняясь к стеночке в коридоре. — Где вы были?

— Где я была? — пробормотала я. Откуда он вообще знает, что я где-то была?

— Вас искал ваш отец, — пояснил Снейп.

Черт. Сириус. Я сто раз просила его не заходить к Снейпу. Каждый раз, когда он его навещал, у того случался приступ ярости и иррациональной ненависти ко всему вокруг.

— Я как раз к нему. А вы возвращайтесь в постель.

— У вас кровь в волосах? — проигнорировал мое требование Снейп.

Я машинально пощупала волосы. Что-то Том схалтурил, однако, со своими бытовыми чарами. Надо было посмотреться в зеркало перед выходом.

— Это маска против секущихся кончиков, — соврала я.

— Что произошло? Час назад вы собирались обедать, — продолжал допытывать Снейп.

Ну, да. Мы с Беллой как раз устроили барбекю на свежем воздухе.

— Все в порядке, профессор, — со вздохом сказала я. — Все нормально. Давайте я позже зайду и все расскажу?

Я отвернулась, когда он хотел сказать что-то еще, и сбежала вниз по лестнице.

— Вот ты где! — Сириус поймал меня за руку как раз в том месте, где был ожог. Я зажмурилась до звезд перед глазами. Папаня, похоже, что-то понял по выражению моего лица или почувствовал бинт под тонким свитером. Разжал пальцы. — Ты ранена?!

— Нет.

— Ты обманываешь меня?

Я помотала головой и взяла кружку с восстанавливающим напитком, который оперативно приготовил Кричер.

«Присмотри за Снейпом, — метнула я эльфу мысль. — Он там по коридорам бродит».

Эльф кивнул и исчез.

Я повернулась к Сириусу и приготовилась к долгим стенаниям.

В процессе задушевной беседы, во время которой я наполовину пребывала в мыслях Тома, который на пару с Грюмом допрашивал Хвоста, к нам присоединился Дамблдор. Ему я рассказала, как все было, и ответила отказом на просьбу больше так не делать. Просьба эта, надо сказать, была более чем формальная — от Грюма я знала, что старикашка не возражает против моего участия в разных операциях-облавах. Но Сириус вопил: «Скажите ей, Дамблдор!», и Дамблдор сказал. Сказал, чтобы в следующий раз брала с собой Грюма или хотя бы Люпина, а не шастала в компании одних лишь ненадежных вампиров и сомнительного Темного Лорда. Ну, то есть, при Сириусе он Тома сомнительным Темным Лордом не назвал, но это явно читалось в его выразительном взгляде.

Потом Дамблдор ушел, и немного успокоившийся Сириус вернулся на скользкую тропинку нашего разговора о Снейпе. Разговора, который я всякий раз обрывала в самом начале, едва он только об этом заикался.

— Ты много времени проводишь со Снейпом.

— Я уже говорила. Это из-за меня он едва не погиб, — я скрестила руки на груди.

— Я так и не понял, в чем твоя вина.

— Спроси у Дамблдора. Он тоже участвовал в той истории, — огрызнулась я. А что? Старикашка устроил весь сыр-бор, пусть сам и выкручивается и меня выкручивает. У него богатая фантазия и большой опыт сочинять сказки и красиво рассказывать о некрасивых вещах.

— Грета, я уверен, что ты преувеличиваешь, — вздохнул Сириус, глядя на меня умоляющим взглядом. — Очень тебя прошу, перестань столько сидеть в его комнате. За ним присматривают эльфы.

— Тебе жалко, что ли? — фыркнула я.

— Да, жалко! — заявил Сириус. — Жалко, что моя дочь, вместо того, чтобы учиться в школе, проводит все свое время, развлекая это ничтожество!

Я встала.

— Снейп не раз спасал мою жизнь и чуть не погиб по моей вине. Даже не думай его так называть, — тихо сказала я.

— Ты не знаешь, что он за человек!

— Прекрасно знаю. Что касается школы, — перевела я тему, потому что Сириус приближался к точке закипания, а меня начало клонить в сон после восстанавливающего напитка, в который эльф добавил сонные капли, — я не вернусь в Хогвартс, пока не уничтожу Волдеморта.

— Волдеморт — не только твоя задача! — запальчиво воскликнул Сириус. — Глупо думать, что ты победишь его в одиночку!

Я не собираюсь побеждать его в одиночку. Со мной Том.

— Пигли, принеси обед в мою комнату.

Я отвернулась от Сириуса и ушла, мысленно связываясь с Томом.

«Иди, поспи, — коротко ответил мне Том. — Я расскажу обо всем вечером».

***

— Вы уничтожили мой дом, — произнес Снейп, когда перед ужином я зашла к нему.

Я на секунду замерла, потом заметила на тумбочке фантик от карамельки и подтащила стул к его кровати.

Ясно. Дамблдор успел рассказать свою версию истории.

— Он все равно требовал капитального ремонта. Пол скрипел, трубы протекали, ванная…

— Давайте не будем… предаваться воспоминаниям, — оборвал меня Снейп. — Вы меня не послушали, Блэк, — его лицо исказилось. — Все верно, вы ведь никого не слушаете.

Я потерла шрам на лбу.

— Однажды вас убьют из-за вашей глупости! Из-за тупого упрямства! Вы самоуверенная, самодовольная…

— Эгоистка, — закончила я его речь.

— Именно!

Я встретила взгляд его пылающих глаз.

— Блэк, вы берете на себя слишком многое, — после долго молчания уже спокойней сказал Снейп. — Вы не готовы к этому.

Я хмыкнула, накручивая на палец сильно отросшую челку, и прикрыла глаза.

Мне кажется, я к этому готовилась всю жизнь.

— И что, ради Мерлина, вы собираетесь делать с Петтигрю? — спросил Снейп странным голосом.

Я удивленно на него уставилась.

— Ничего. Что я должна с ним делать?

Он моргнул и нахмурился. Коротко выдохнул.

Что…

Я охнула, поймав за хвост ускользающую догадку.

— Он вас тоже пытал?

Снейп не успел ответить — я все поняла по его лицу.

Я вскочила на ноги, и он неожиданно крепко поймал меня за руку.

— Сядьте, — напряженным голосом приказал он. — Блэк. Сядьте.

Я села, и он убрал руку.

— Я вас… очень прошу… ничего не предпринимать, — сказал Снейп.

Я сцепила руки на коленях и уставилась в пустоту.

— Месть ничего не изменит. Ничего, кроме вас самой.

«Снейп прав, — раздался в моей голове голос Тома. — У нас с Грюмом есть идея получше. Спускайся».

— Я… постараюсь послушать вас, — сказала я и под его встревоженным взглядом ушла.

***

— Мы дадим ему сбежать, — поделился Том их с Грюмом гениальной идеей.

Я приподняла брови. Это явно был не весь их план.

— Помнишь, Блинчик присылал тебе колдо-электронного шпиона? — возбужденно спросил Том, крутя в руке того самого шпиона. Это была крохотная шняжка, похожая на хромированый сперматозоид. Она заползала в ухо жертве и передавала все, что та видела и слышала, на компьютер. У меня дома компьютеры не работали из-за большого количества магических волн, но Блинчик писал, что вместо маггловского устройства можно использовать и обычный хрустальный шар для предсказаний. Устройство это, все же, было больше магическим, чем электронным.

— Дадим ему стать крысой и улизнуть, — добавил Грюм, хоть я и так уже все поняла.

Я согласно кивнула.

Фиг с ним, с Хвостом. Он всего лишь шестерка. Шпионом он будет куда полезней, чем крысиной котлетой.


	133. Военные сводки

На выходных в доме появились Драко с Гермионой.

Гермиона сразу же отправилась в библиотеку, а Драко подсел мне на ухо.

— Она только учит, учит, учит! — жаловался он, яростно скручивая конспекты в трубочку. — Я уже не могу слышать о Теории Трансфигурации и Семи Восстаниях гномов!

— Что ты хочешь, скоро СОВ, — я хмыкнула, тоже утыкаясь в книгу. Книга эта к учебному плану не имела ни малейшего отношения. Имела она отношение к Некромантии, и за одно только ее хранение можно было получить от года до трех.

— Ты собираешься их сдавать? — кисло спросил Малфой. — МакГонагалл сказала, что не подписала твое заявление об исключении. Дамблдор тоже. Официально ты все еще учишься в Хогвартсе.

И все, включая Министерство, закрывают глаза, что я появлялась там последний раз… м-м, когда зимой похищала Дамблдора.

Том считал, что я должна иметь аттестат хотя бы о начальном образовании, но у меня пока не доходили руки даже до того, чтобы просмотреть программу экзаменационных вопросов, которые по блату подогнал мне Кингсли. Весь Орден ратовал за то, чтобы я сдала эти СОВ, а я не понимала — зачем, если завтра меня могут убить?

— Не до СОВ пока, — отмахнулась я и снова уткнулась в книжку.

Вечером у меня практикум по Некромантии, но этим я сердца экзаменационной комиссии вряд ли покорю.

***

Я долго стояла под обжигающими струями воды, смывая свою и чужую кровь и кладбищенскую землю.

Ты не сможешь ими всеми управлять, ты не сможешь… Видел бы ты меня пару часов назад, Гелла!

Один только фиг — они оба ушли. И Беллатрикс, и Волдеморт. Сбежали, несмотря на две дюжины инфери, доксимет и антиаппарационное поле, натянутое над кладбищем в Годриковой впадине. Несмотря на дюжину вампиров и еще столько же — авроров. Несмотря на то, что Сириусу оттяпало руку, Люпин едва не истек кровью, а двух парней Кингсли спасти так и не удалось.

В дверь забарабанили, и я выключила воду. Вышагнула из душа и встала у зеркала, глядя на свое страшное отражение. Правая половина — черная, как уголь. Волосы спутаны. Рядом со шрамом от драконьего пламени на плече расползается страшный синяк. Еще два таких же — на ногах. На животе розовый след от наспех затянутого режущего проклятья.

— Неподобающий вид для леди, — заметило зеркало.

— Леди сейчас кого-то расхреначит, — пригрозила я, и зеркало охнуло и замолкло.

В дверь снова стукнули.

— Открой, — потребовал Том с той стороны.

— Я голая.

— Чего я там не видел? — резонно спросил он, легко справляясь с замком и открывая самостоятельно. Я только и успела прикрыться полотенцем.

— Ты почему встал? — нахмурилась я, когда он вошел и прислонился плечом к косяку. Том был бледен и едва держался на ногах. Ему здорово сегодня досталось.

— О, вот только не надо проявлять заботу. Мне это непривычно и неприятно, — поморщился он.

Я закатила глаза.

— Отвернись.

Он послушно отвернулся, и я стала одеваться.

— Я зашел спросить, как ты поживаешь, — сказал Том.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, как я поживаю, — огрызнулась я.

— Потому и зашел, — он обернулся через плечо, за что получил полотенцем по шее.

Я нацепила футболку и свободные штаны.

— Со мной все нормально.

— Ты убила Лейстрейнджа и Гойла, — напомнил Том.

— Знаю.

— Авадой Кедаврой.

— Я помню.

Том замолчал.

— Тебе нужен перерыв.

— Не нужен.

Он взял меня за плечи и подвел к зеркалу.

— Не нужен? — поднял он бровь.

— Это пройдет.

— Ты близка к нервному срыву.

— Это тебе Рита сказала?

Том развернул меня лицом к себе.

— Еще немного, и ты съедешь с катушек.

— Не съеду.

Он меня ощутимо встряхнул.

— Прекрати быть… такой сильной. Ты сломаешься, и тогда мы обречены.

Я хмуро уставилась ему в грудь.

— Что ты предлагаешь? Распустить сопли?

— Неплохой вариант. А в ближайшее полнолуние сходим в гости к Гриндевальду, — нехотя предложил он. — Это поднимет тебе настроение.

— У него своя война.

— Отвлечется. Ему тоже не помешает.

Я сделала пару медленных вдохов и кивнула.

— Ты прав, Том.

***

У Снейпа был Дамблдор.

Сам Снейп, который уже свободно ковылял в пределах своей комнаты, сидел на диванчике. Старик расположился на стуле напротив и о чем-то его расспрашивал. При моем появлении оба замолчали.

— Я уже ухожу, — Дамблдор резво поднялся и вихрем пронесся к двери. Задержался на секунду возле меня, посмотрел своим пронзительным сочувствующим взглядом, за который мне всегда хотелось его убить. Выскочил в коридор, оставив после себя лишь карамельный запах и блестки с каких-то нелепых нарядных ботинок.

Я думала, Снейп снова скажет свое весомое «Блэк» и начнет ругаться, но он ничего не сказал. Молча смотрел на меня, сложив руки на коленях.

— Знаете, вам идут футболки, — сказала я. — Гораздо больше ваших дурацких сюртуков, или что вы там обычно носите.

Снейп хмыкнул, без улыбки глядя на меня.

Я тяжело вздохнула и подошла к его дивану. Села на пол и прижалась почерневшим виском к его костлявой коленке.

— Пожалейте меня, профессор… — каким-то особенно несчастным голосом попросила я.

Я ждала, что он расшипится или так и останется сидеть статуей, но он вдруг погладил своей трясущейся рукой мои мокрые спутанные волосы.

— Вы себя угробите, Блэк, — прошептал он, а я шмыгнула носом.

Что там говорил Том — распустить сопли?


	134. Бэк ту скул

К Гелле я не попала. Вообще после смерти Сириуса этой зимой я боялась уходить далеко.

Вместо чаепития с Сибирским Темным Лордом я решила сдать-таки СОВ.

А что? Конец мая радовал теплыми солнечными деньками, по Хогвартсу я странным и сентиментальным образом соскучилась, да и чем это не отвлечение от страшных стычек с пожирателями смерти?

Единственной мелочью было то, что к экзаменам я совсем не готовилась. Но это, по сути, такая ерунда.

Том настоял, чтобы на все две недели экзаменов я переехала в Хог. Он, а также Дамблдор, Сириус и даже — о Мерлин, Грюм — считали, что смена обстановки мне крайне, остро, жизненно необходима.

Так же думал и Снейп.

— Я крайне опасаюсь за здоровье и душевное равновесие экзаменаторов, — саркастично прокомментировал он. — Но я рад, что вы решили сдать экзамены.

— Меня не будет две недели, — я нервно раскачивалась с носков на пятки и обратно, глядя на его бледное лицо со впалыми щеками.

— Слава Мерлину, я от вас отдохну, — ядовито сказал Снейп и уткнулся в книгу, которая мелко дрожала в его руках. — Почему вы еще здесь, Блэк?

Потому что я боюсь оставлять вас всех на две недели.

— Без вас мир не рухнет, — будто прочитав мои мысли, сказал Снейп, встречаясь со мной взглядом. — Езжайте. Вам это нужно.

Я фыркнула. Он уже пятый, кто мне это говорит.

***

СОВ проходили в веселой нервной обстановке. Мои дорогие однокурсники ходили, уткнувшись в конспекты и учебники, что-то лихорадочно пытались наколдовывать в коридорах и почти не обращали внимания на мое появление. По рукам ходил прайс-лист изобретений для успешной сдачи экзаменов авторства близнецов Уизли, большая часть которых была надувательством чистой воды.

МакГонагалл, увидев меня среди студентов на организационном собрании по сдаче СОВ, побледнела, поджала губы и неодобрительно поправила очки.

Я беседовала с Драко, пока самопишущее перо копировало расписание экзаменов с доски. На заднем ряду сидел Том, отвлекая своим присутствием замученных ожиданием экзаменов пятикурсников. Впрочем, тех, кого он заинтересовал, было не слишком много — большинство были всецело поглощены экзаменами. Я думала, к их числу относится и Гермиона, но Гермиона как раз наоборот, поминутно оглядывалась назад. Когда, в очередной раз вернувшись к записям, она сломала перо, ее волнение заметил Драко.

— Ты чего?

— Ничего.

Она завесилась густыми пушистыми волосами и принялась что-то строчить.

Драко наклонился к моему уху.

— Этот тип так и будет везде за тобой таскаться?

Я была удивлена, что Гермиона не рассказала ему правду о Томе.

Интересно, почему?

***

Том обложился книгами, чтобы завтра в режиме нон-стоп передавать мне сокровенные знания о Чарах на теоретической части экзамена. Я перебирала струны гитары Джордана и думала о том, как там поживает отрастающая рука Сириуса. Однажды я отращивала кусочек пальца, и это было очень неприятно. Не говоря уже о том, что к нему потом месяц возвращалась чувствительность.

— Может, присоединишься? — раздраженно спросил Том.

Мы вчетвером сидели в кабинете Сириуса, который, хоть ему и было позволено продолжать занятия по Боевой Магии, появлялся в Хоге крайне редко. Министерство не утвердило СОВ по новому факультативному предмету, и в предэкзаменационное время папаня вовсе перестал преподавать, чтобы не отвлекать студентов от подготовки. А теперь еще и рука…

— Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, — сказала я и встретила его взгляд.

— Меньше знаешь — больше тупой, — огрызнулся Том цитатой Грюма с четвертого курса, когда тот преподавал у меня ЗОТИ.

— Вы можете помолчать, оба?! — возмутилась Гермиона, поднимая лохматую голову от учебника. — Я думала, хоть здесь будет тише, чем в гостиной!

Том молча зашуршал страницами, а я отложила гитару и принялась трансфигурировать из печенья дротики и кидать их в чучело саблезубого бумсланга в углу.

— Так вообще нечестно, — горестно протянул Драко, растрепывая свои и без того растрепанные волосы. — А твой дружок может и мне передавать ответы на вопросы?

— Нет, маленький Малфой, не могу, — холодно ответил ему Том. — Может, попросишь папочку замолвить за тебя словечко перед комиссией?

Драко вскочил, хватая палочку. Мы с Гермионой поднялись на долю секунды позже.

Том остался сидеть. Его рука спокойно лежала на палочке, а сам он был образцом хладнокровия.

— Повтори, что ты сказал, — потребовал Драко.

Том хмыкнул.

— При всей твоей браваде ты и близко не дотягиваешь до Люциуса, — заметил он.

— Том! — возмутилась я, отбивая проклятье Драко на лету.

— Дашь девчонке себя защищать? — вспылил раскрасневшийся Драко, который прекрасно знал, что «девчонка» уложит его на обе лопатки за секунду.

Том мерзко ухмыльнулся.

— Хочешь устроить дуэль? — насмешливо спросил он.

— Даже и не думайте! — возмутилась Гермиона, когда Том не спеша встал.

— Не будем, если он извинится! — заявил Драко.

Том оскалился.

— А вот в этом ты на Люциуса похож. Такой же трус.

— Ах, ты…

Я оттолкнула Гермиону с линии огня и прикрыла нас Щитом, готовая в любой момент вмешаться.

Что он затеял?!

Перестрелка смертоносными чарами длилась недолго. В какой-то момент палочка Тома отлетела к стене, и он упал, сраженный Осколочным проклятьем, разгромившим, кроме всего прочего, парты с наваленными на них книгами и конспектами.

Гермиона охнула и выскочила из-под Щита. Драко опустил палочку, со страхом и недоверием глядя на истекающего кровью Тома.

«Том?»

Я подошла к мечущейся над телом Гермионе, в панике применявшей все подряд целительские чары.

Том приоткрыл глаза и слабо улыбнулся.

«Хочешь завоевать сердце девчонки — проиграй. Всегда срабатывает».

Я со вздохом прислонилась к стене.

Хитрость — оружие Слизерина. А Драко надо было отправить на Гриффиндор.

Дураки.


	135. Супер Отменное Волшебство

Я так и думала, что застану Гермиону в Больничном Крыле следующим утром.

— Ну, господин умирающий? — я уперла руки в бока, глядя на страдальческое лицо Тома. — Готов к экзамену?

— Ты что, не видишь, в каком он состоянии?! — возмутилась Гермиона, которая не имела никакого понятия ни о выносливости некоторых Темных Лордов, ни о том, что большую часть ущерба от Осколочного он блокировал без палочки, получив лишь живописные царапины.

— Надо было готовиться самой, — поддакнул Том, скорчив мне угрожающую рожу за спиной сердобольной Гермионы, которая о мужском коварстве читала только в книгах и свято верила в хорошее.

«Я оставила учебники в Тайной комнате».

«Понял».

***

Я была между двух фронтов, и вопрос здесь стоял немного глобальней простых свиданий и романтической чепухи. Для них двоих Гермиона была спасением, Ариадной, способной вытащить из темного лабиринта жизни. Не дать заплутать и свернуть не на ту дорогу.

Жалко было обоих. Но когда я думала, что хуже — дать потеряться Драко Малфою или Темному Лорду, мой выбор был ясен.

Драко переживет. Он молодой и почти небитый.

А Том… Ему и без того слишком сложно было поверить в хорошее.

***

«Как пафосно, — фыркнул в моей голове привычный голос. — Экзамен начался».

«Ты в Тайной комнате?» — уточнила я.

«Да. И ты бы видела, что здесь собрали Криви».

«Звезду Смерти?»

«Я точно не скажу, но это здорово похоже на ускоритель элементарных частиц».

О, Мерлин.

«Читай первый вопрос».

***

Теоретическую часть мы сдали, как мне казалось, нормально. После обеда была практика, и здесь возникли некоторые проблемы. В частности такая, что я давно не колдовала, имея в руке бесполезную деревяшку, исполняющую роль моей палочки. К тому же я плохо представляла, какие из заклинаний, которые я знала, входили в школьную программу, а какие — в секретную библиотеку Блэков и богатое прошлое Тома. Отклонения от программы я выявляла уже постфактум по округлившимся глазам экзаменаторов.

Дело осложняло то, что значительная часть демонстрации отводилась под бытовые чары, а у меня были некоторые пробелы в этой области, да и Том никогда на ней не зацикливался. Приходилось импровизировать.

— Ну, это уже слишком, юная леди! — вскочил на ноги старенький профессор, когда по его просьбе вскипятить воду в чашке я использовала Экспульсо, ограничив действие взрыва Протего.

— В чем дело? — удивилась я. — Вода же кипит.

Я знала, что есть какое-то специальное заклинание для закипания, и даже видела, как Снейп невербально его использует, когда варит простейшие зелья. Но я варила зелья не так часто, а те, что варила, в основном не допускали грубого вмешательства лишней магии.

— В самом деле, Тоффи, — проскрипела дама, которая внимательно наблюдала за мной, забыв о Симусе Финнигане, который тут же полез за шпаргалкой.

— Мало того, что вместо заклятия ножниц вы использовали Темную магию! — волновался бедняга Тоффи, и я перебирала в уме кардиологические чары на случай, если у него прямо сейчас случится удар.

— Хочу заметить, что Сектумсепру нельзя категорически отнести к разделу Темной магии, — заметил другой профессор. — Заклятие чрезвычайно новое, и Магическая Академия еще не приняла окончательного решения.

Разгорелся жаркий спор. В итоге Тоффи махнул рукой.

— Хорошо, мисс Блэк, даю вам последний шанс. Перенесите стакан на соседний стол.

О, ну, это просто.

Под удивленными взглядами комиссии я левитировала стакан, и только потом сообразила, что сделала это невербально.

Черт.

***

На второй день мы сдавали Трансфигурацию. С ней проблем не было. Теорию мне надиктовал Том, а в практике главным было не знание заклинаний, а фантазия. А с фантазией, как мы это выяснили в первый день, у меня все было в порядке.

По Травологии я провалила практику, случайно угробив растение, название которого ни я, ни Том, так и не определили. Зато я вырастила гигантский сорняк, пытаясь исправить ситуацию Гербивикусом. К сожалению, сорняк не имел ничего общего с культурными растениями, а когда я уничтожила его точечным Редукто, меня выгнали вон.

ЗОТИ я сдала почти нормально, за исключением традиционного провала на просьбу создать патронуса. На этот раз темного патронуса я вызывать не стала и перечислила шесть альтернативных способов, как защититься от дементора.

— Дать в глаз, мисс Блэк?! — возмутился Тоффи, которому снова не посчастливилось принимать у меня практику. — Как вы себе это представляете?!

Очень даже представляю. Ну, я, конечно, не видела, в глаз я попала дементору или куда в другое место под его капюшоном, но нокаутировать их ненамного сложнее, чем оборотней.

Я пожала плечами, а Тоффи затрясло от негодования.

И это я еще про Аваду Кедавру не упомянула. Которая с дементорами, надо сказать, справляется просто прекрасно.

По Артефактологии я закосячила теорию — Том в этот день отказался мне помогать. У Гермионы был свободный от экзаменов день, и он вызвался помочь ей повторить Зелья. Драко был этим очень недоволен, но что делать — сам он тоже сдавал экзамен.

***

На выходных перед следующей экзаменационной неделей я хотела смотаться в родовой дом Блэков, но Том категорически воспротивился этой идее — он уже пообещал свою помощь в подготовке Гермионе, а мне велел отвлекать Драко. Я в этих их разборках участвовать отказалась, тем более, в пятницу они снова чуть не подрались.

Вместо разруливания их любовного треугольника или копания в книгах, я поймала Криви и затащила их в Тайную комнату, чтобы они показали мне ускоритель и другие свои изобретения.

Оказалось, что ускоритель — вовсе не ускоритель, а двигатель будущего звездолета. Криви, вооружившись отвертками, лазили вокруг, на и под двигателем, объясняя мне его устройство, а я сверяла их расчеты с непонятно откуда взявшимися у них секретными документами НАСА.

Они были настолько увлечены своим изобретением, что заразили и меня своим азартом. В итоге в воскресенье я уснула почти в четыре утра прямо в Тайной комнате и едва не проспала экзамен. А когда проснулась от вопля «Подъем!» в моей голове, увидела чумазого Колина, делающего какие-то расчеты.

Иногда мне казалось, что я сломала жизнь ребят, законфундив тогда Распределяющую Шляпу и отправив первого из Криви на Райвенкло.

***

Как ни странно, легче всего мне дались Зелья. И это при том, что Снейп не переставал называть меня бездарем, способным сварить что-то нормальное только по подробной инструкции. Я вышла с экзамена в состоянии глубокого удивления заниженными ожиданиями экзаменаторов.

Астрономию я завалила, несмотря на все старания Тома. Впрочем, он тоже не был в ней специалистом.

Нумерология далась мне кровью и потом — все же для подготовки к СОВ нужно было заниматься, и на чистых инстинктах мне выехать не удалось.

С Историей Магии, наоборот — все было классно. Том диктовал, я записывала. Красота.

Едва выйдя из аудитории и дав Тому попрощаться с Гермионой, я вызвала Кричера.

Несмотря на то, что СОВ потребовали много сил, толком отвлечься мне не удалось. Все две недели я была в ужасном напряжении — что же происходит там, в реальном мире.

***

За две недели произошло многое.

Отросла, но еще не шевелилась, рука Сириуса. Снейп начал спускаться обедать вниз. Люпин опробовал Зелье Разумности и при превращении сумел остаться в здравом уме. Флер и Билл назначили на август свадьбу. Найджелус впервые обрел человеческий облик. Тонкс забеременела.

Я сидела на другом от Снейпа конце стола и тайком на него поглядывала. У меня получилось. Я спасла его. Возможно, когда-нибудь… Когда-нибудь он снова станет ловким боевым магом и будет летать по коридорам, вызывая своей развевающейся мантией воздушные вихри.

Сам Снейп демонстративно на меня не смотрел, а смотрел на Дамблдора. Дамблдор что-то объяснял Сириусу. Сириус сидел рядом с Грюмом и поглядывал на меня. Грюм вращал глазом и держал в поле зрения всех.

В глубине дома звякнул колокольчик, и через минуту в кухню вошла МакГонагалл.

— Минерва, вы как раз к ужину, — обрадовалась Молли.

МакГонагалл поджала губы. Она явно была не в духе.

— Половина экзаменационной комиссии ходатайствует о том, чтобы исключить вас из школы и передать в руки отдела по работе с несовершеннолетними волшебниками, — заявила она, когда я невинно спросила, как прошли СОВ.

О. Я переглянулась с Томом.

— Почему? — округлил глаза Сириус.

— Потому что нельзя на вопрос об альтернативе Веселящим чарам писать марихуана! Потому что Бомбардо не относится к списку чар, отпирающих двери! Потому что правильный ответ на вопрос «Как победить боггарта» — заклятие Ридикулус, а не третье непростительное!

— У них устаревшая программа, — пожала плечами я.

— А что вы ответили на тридцать седьмой вопрос экзамена по Защите от Темных искусств? Отличительные особенности оборотней? При чем здесь вообще взаимодействие их слюны и корня златоцветника?!

Снейп хмыкнул и быстро отвел глаза, когда я поймала его взгляд.

— Зелье, на которое вы намекали, относится к разряду запрещенных! — воскликнула МакГонагалл, и Дамблдор успокаивающе сказал:

— Не волнуйся, Минерва, уверен, все не так плохо.

— А что говорит вторая половина комиссии? — спросила я, когда Сириус тяжело вздохнул.

— Вторая половина настаивает на оценке «Превосходно», — сухо ответила МакГонагалл.


	136. Отцы и дети

— Покажи!

— Нет.

— Том! Ты должен быть на моей стороне!

— Поэтому и не покажу!

— А ну, показывай!

Утром Сириус громко орал в гостиной. Когда я спустилась вниз, он с разъяренным лицом выскочил вон, едва не сбив меня с ног. В гостиной остался Снейп, который был мрачнее тучи, на все вопросы отвечать отказался и ушел, смерив меня ледяным взглядом.

О чем они говорили, я не слышала. Слышал Том.

После короткой перестрелки, трех на двоих ссадин и одного вывиха он меня скрутил.

— Не покажешь — я расскажу Гермионе о твоей маленькой хитрости! — пригрозила я.

Он сильнее заломил мне руки.

— Это гнусный шантаж! — прошипел он мне в ухо.

Я воспользовалась тем, что он отвлекся, и вырвалась из его стальной хватки.

— Почему ты вдруг стал так настроен против него?!

— Потому что ты достойна большего!

— Раньше ты так не думал!

— Раньше я ждал, что это пройдет!

Вот как.

— И кого же я достойна? Тебя, может быть?! — зло спросила я.

Я думала, он рассмеется, но он на секунду замер, а потом вскинул подбородок.

— Хотя бы Гриндевальда.

Тут уж рассмеялась я.

То есть, по шкале наилучших вариантов первым номером идет он, вторым Гриндевальд, а потом уже все остальные.

— С какой стати ты стал об этом переживать? — развеселившись его ответом, спросила я.

Том скрестил руки на груди и хмыкнул. Помолчал, глядя в пол.

— Скоро мы расстанемся. Или одного из нас убьют, или связь между нами исчезнет. Я не хочу оставлять тебя… со Снейпом.

— Ты чертов собственник! — возмутилась я. — Сам заполучил любимую девушку, я тебе и слова не сказала — несмотря на то, что в этой ситуации пострадал мой кузен!

— Гермиона не моя любимая девушка.

Я захлопала глазами.

— Тогда зачем ты ее добивался?

Он пожал плечами.

— Она мне симпатична. К тому же это было просто.

Вот как.

— Ты говоришь жестокие вещи.

— Потому что я жестокий человек.

Я смотрела в его упрямые глаза и понимала, что так я ничего не добьюсь.

— Ты меня пугаешь. И отнюдь не своей жестокостью, — произнесла я, потому что от его взгляда мне и впрямь стало жутко.

Он отвел глаза.

— Мне тоже не по себе от мысли, что мы скоро расстанемся, — собрав себя в кучку, сказала я. — Я привыкла, что ты всегда рядом. Что всегда поддержишь меня, поможешь, спасешь, вытрешь сопли. Да что там не по себе — мне страшно тебя потерять.

— Но это неизбежно случится.

— Я не хочу так думать.

Он тряхнул головой, в два шага подошел ко мне и обнял.

— Если бы я не знал тебя так хорошо… Если бы не видел каждую твою мысль, эмоцию… Не знал о твоих чувствах к этому подлецу Снейпу… — он вздохнул. — Прости. Я дурак.

— Том?

— М?

— Ближе тебя у меня никого нет. Ты же не думаешь, что кто бы то ни было сможет встать между нами?

Он погладил меня по голове.

— Ты абсолютно права.

***

— Надеюсь, ты помнишь о нашей договоренности, Нюниус?

— Я ни о чем с тобой не договаривался, — Снейп отвечал раздраженно и зло.

— Не смей даже смотреть на мою дочь! — напомнил ему Сириус.

Снейп фыркнул.

— Мне глубоко плевать на твою дочь.

— Принимаешь меня за идиота?

— Ты и есть идиот.

— Лучше заткнись, а не то я не посмотрю, что ты калека!

— Иди к черту, Блэк.

О паркет стукнула трость, а затем послышался глухой звук, будто кого-то приложили к стене.

— Мы не закончили разговор. Грета жалеет тебя. Я не знаю, что произошло перед тем, как ты чуть не сдох, но она чувствует себя виноватой — она сама говорила. Даже не думай этим воспользоваться, ясно?

— Иди. К черту, — повторил Снейп.

— Если ты хотя бы подумаешь… Если хоть одна грязная мысль придет к тебе в голову…

— Ты совсем охренел, Блэк? — прошипел Снейп. — Воспитывай лучше свою соплячку!

— Я тебя предупредил, Нюниус.

Судя по звуку, он вновь приложил Снейпа о стену и вылетел вон.

***

Я помялась перед дверью, вздохнула и вошла.

— Профессор. Собрались на прогулку? — спросила я, потому что застала его, тихо ругающимся под нос в тщетных попытках справиться со шнурками на тех ботинках, в которых он тогда вывалился в чайной комнате. Ума не приложу, почему он не позвал эльфа — он всегда пользовался их услугами ужасно неохотно и только в крайнем случае.

— Блэк, — он выпрямился и метнул в меня убийственный взгляд. Его всегда злило, когда я появлялась в такие моменты. — Убирайтесь.

Я прислонилась плечом к косяку, совершенно не зная, что сказать. Не извиняться же за Сириуса, в самом деле.

— Хотя, постойте, — передумал Снейп. — Одолжите мне вашу запасную палочку, — потребовал он.

— И зачем она вам?

— Не ваше дело!

Я посмотрела на сложенную мантию на его кровати, на криво завязанные шнурки.

— Сбегаете?

Он прожег меня взглядом.

— Знаете, Блэк, идите к дьяволу. И с вашей палочкой, и с вашим… папашей.

Мне стало очень обидно. Разозлил его Сириус, а досталось мне.

— Не захлебнитесь ядом, — посоветовала я, сдерживая тяжелый вздох. — Куда вы пойдете? Ваш дом в Паучьем Тупике разрушен.

— Не вашего ума дело! — он поднялся на ноги, тяжело опираясь на трость.

— В Хогвартс, — догадалась я. Правильно, куда же еще. — Вас там убьют, — убежденно сказала я.

— Если и так, вас это совершенно не касается!

Я со злостью громко захлопнула дверь за спиной и сделала шаг к нему.

— Знаете, что?! Вы меня — достали! Я прыгаю вокруг вас, как дура! А вы только шипите и огрызаетесь! За все время — ни единого хорошего слова! Нет, я, конечно, и не ждала, что вы будете благодарны — вы ведь не способны на какие-то чувства, кроме ненависти, да?!

Лицо Снейпа перекосило, но я не дала ему сказать ни слова.

— Что, Сириус наговорил гадостей — и все, вы готовы сбежать и сдохнуть?! Ах, задето ваше болезненное самолюбие?! А обо мне вы не подумали?! Конечно, нет! Вы ведь думаете только о себе! Я вас люблю, а вы меня только мучаете, мучаете и мучаете!

Я осеклась и развернулась, чтобы не видеть его лица.

И вылетела вон из комнаты, чтобы не слышать, какую гадость он на это ответит.


	137. Грета Блэк и Принц-Полукровка

Следующие полтора месяца проходили в нервной напряженной атмосфере и местами напоминали кошмар.

Сириус со мной не разговаривал. Сперва он дулся после нашей беседы, которая больше походила на мой монолог с угрозами, оскорблениями и оплавившейся люстрой. Потом — из-за того, что я не включила его в список. В список вошли Рита, Нарцисса, Кричер и Грэм, и они были единственными, кто мог входить в детскую, под которую я отдала самую защищенную комнату в доме — свою спальню. После того, как Грэм уложила на лопатки Наземникуса, под Империусом пытавшегося пробраться в старую детскую, я приняла повышенные меры безопасности. Сперва я вообще хотела отправить детей в домик Мерлина или замок Гриндевальда, но подумала, что здесь будет надежней. В случае чего Грэм живо их всех эвакуирует.

Гермиона бросила Драко, и тот страдал. Страдал он очень живописно — со стонами, вздохами и нытьем. Его очень жалели Кристина и Джинни. В какой-то момент они начали жалеть его наперегонки и чуть не подрались.

Том выносил мозги Гермионе. За полтора месяца они успели три раза разорвать их тайные отношения и три раза их возобновить. Гермиона с каждым разом влюблялась в него все больше, а я проводила параллели и думала, что в каждой девушке есть этот некоторый мазохизм.

У Тома вообще здорово испортился характер. Он успел сразиться с МакГонагалл, Грюмом и даже Кингсли, каждого из которых довел до белого каления своим мрачным юмором и знанием отдельных болезненных фактов их биографии.

Когда я залечивала его исцарапанное после «беседы» с МакГонагалл лицо, он морщился и на все призывы к благоразумию лишь фыркал.

— С тобой стало очень тяжело. И чем дальше — тем тяжелее.

— А что ты хотела? — огрызнулся Том. — Попробуй получить все эти воспоминания и остаться милым.

— Ты должен…

— Ничего я не должен! — вспылил он. — Думаешь, мне просто?! Просто жить с тем, кто я есть?!

— Том…

— Думаешь, я не замечаю, как на меня смотрят? Грюм, МакГонагалл, Дамблдор, Гермиона… ты. С недоверием. Со страхом.

Я промолчала.

— Раньше мне это нравилось. Внушать страх. Но не теперь.

— Послушай, — я взяла его за руку. — Порой ты ведешь себя и вправду пугающе. Никто не знает, что творится в твоей голове. И я, как и они, тоже боюсь тебя. Но это не самое важное, пойми.

— А что тогда важно? — угрюмо спросил он.

Я обняла его за шею.

— То, что я с тобой. Я тебя люблю. И пойду до конца к нашей цели. Да, мне сложно тебе доверять, всегда было сложно. Ты должен это понимать. Но я буду до последнего слепо верить в то, что ты сделаешь правильный выбор.

Он сглотнул и прошептал:

— А если не сделаю?

— Ты всегда должен выбирать тех, кого любишь. И слушать свою совесть.

Он криво улыбнулся.

— У меня ее нет.

— Есть. Она делает тебе невыносимо больно здесь, — я положила ладонь ему на грудь, там, где стучало сердце, — когда ты ошибаешься.

Прочувствованный диалог результатов не дал, и через три дня мы с Ритой и Гермионой втроем откачивали его после второй драки с Грюмом.

Тем временем близнецы довели до заикания Грейбека, на котором тестировали свои изобретения. Молли назвала это варварством, и за беднягу оборотня вступился даже Люпин. В итоге Грейбека перевели на чердак, в соседнюю комнатушку с той, где теперь жила я, и по ночам я слушала его стенания и рассказы о былых деньках. Когда он надоедал слишком сильно, я начинала вслух перечислять темномагические зелья, где используются органы оборотней, и он замолкал. Большинство этих зелий было выдумкой, но оборотень об этом не знал. Неуч.

Криви тайно мотались в Хогвартс, и в один прекрасный день на пороге родового дома Блэков появились хогвартские эльфы с паникой на ушастых лицах. Как потом выяснилось, при тестировании двигателя звездолета что-то пошло не так, и теперь Тайная комната лежала в руинах.

Дамблдор только качал мудрой седой башкой. Он выполнил мою просьбу, и Снейпа в Хогвартс не пустил. После их прочувствованного разговора Снейп остался в родовом доме Блэков.

Он заперся у себя в комнате и вниз спускался крайне редко. А если спускался, то ни с кем особенно не разговаривал, а в мою сторону вовсе не смотрел.

Я к нему тоже не ходила. И без того было, чем заняться. Мы с Томом тренировались — много, до изнеможения. Когда не тренировались — то тайком ото всех таскались с Грюмом или вампирами на ночные прогулки по волшебным кварталам. Иногда встречали кого-нибудь интересного, но чаще было глухо — пожиратели затаились. Они что-то готовили, и все в напряжении ждали — что же именно.

Тем временем приближался день моего шестнадцатилетия. Он выпадал на полнолуние. На душе было тоскливо и мутно, и я хотела ненадолго сгонять к Гелле, но неясная угроза со стороны Волдемортовой шайки не позволяла отлучиться даже на пару дней.

Праздновать я не хотела, а потому с вечеринки сбежала. Нашел меня Драко, который пребывал в таком же унылом, как и я, настроении. Был он не один, а в компании бутылки огневиски.

Он прикрыл за собой дверь бывшей камеры Грейбека, где повсюду валялась шерсть, а толстая деревянная дверь была исцарапана. Сел рядом на скамью.

— Предлагаю грустить по-взрослому, — он запустил пробку в угол камеры, первый отхлебнул прямо из бутылки и протянул ее мне.

Я пожала плечами.

А почему бы и нет.

***

— Блэк, — уронил Снейп, когда я закрыла дверь и прислонилась к ней спиной. Он куда-то собирался, потому что стоял со своей тростью посреди комнаты.

— Профессор.

Я, пошатываясь, подошла к нему.

— Вы пьяны, — с отвращением заметил он.

— Немного.

— Немного? Вы едва держитесь на ногах.

Я фыркнула и кивнула на его трость.

— Вы тоже.

— Очень смешно, Блэк. Зачем вы пришли?

Я пожала плечами.

— Сегодня мой День Рождения.

Он скривился.

— Я знаю, и что?

Грубиян.

— Я пришла за своим подарком.

Я подошла совсем близко к нему и положила ладонь на его щеку, как тогда, в чулане.

— Остановитесь, Блэк, — Снейп оттолкнул меня своей дрожащей рукой и нахмурился.

— Почему? — выдохнула я, но он лишь покачал головой. — Дайте мне внятное объяснение, почему я должна остановиться, и я уйду.

Он дернул щекой и принялся сверлить меня мрачным взглядом. Я скрестила руки на груди и подняла брови.

Я ожидала какого угодно ответа, но он меня удивил.

— Потому что вы разочаруетесь, — наконец, сказал он.

Ого. Такого я еще не слышала.

— Что? — мои брови грозили доползти до макушки.

— Что слышали.

— Разочаруюсь в вас? — уточнила я.

— Именно.

Я фыркнула.

— Что я еще должна о вас узнать, чтобы разочароваться? Мне кажется, я видела все, но я все еще здесь.

Он скривился.

— Я объясню вам, Блэк, — с неохотой начал он. — Нет ни единой разумной причины, почему такая, как вы, обратила бы внимание на такого, как я. Ваша странная привязанность — не более чем подростковая прихоть. Рано или поздно она пройдет, и вы это поймете. А потом найдете того, кто подходит вам намного больше.

Вот как.

— Значит, дело в том, что вы не уверены во мне? — нахмурилась я.

— Я уверен в том, что только что сказал.

Прихоть, да?

Я закусила губу.

— А может быть, дело не во мне, профессор? — спросила я, и он выгнул бровь. — Думаете, я не знаю, как вы целыми днями торчите возле того дурацкого портрета? Может быть, дело в том, что вы все еще любите Лили Эванс?

Снейп вскинул подбородок.

— Возможно.

Я вздрогнула от одного этого слова.

Вот как.

— Конечно, — я скривила губы. — Ее светлый образ любить намного проще, верно?

— Даже не представляете, насколько.

Я до боли закусила предательски дрожавшие губы, развернулась и вылетела из его комнаты.

***

Лили металась внутри рамы, истошно орала кошка. Ребенок на метле скрылся за пылающей рамой.

Портрет горел ярко и жарко. Защитный контур Протего слабо мерцал, не давая пламени перебраться на соседнюю картину и закоптить дыму потолок.

— Иди вон, — приказала я Кричеру, и тот, неодобрительно посмотрев на локальный пожар, поджал губы и исчез.

Я прислонилась к противоположной стене и сложила руки на груди.

Сквозь треск осыпающейся углями рамы я не услышала шаги. Но увидела краем глаза, как он подошел ко мне, посмотрел на портрет и со вздохом прислонился к стене рядом.

— Я устала, — сказала я спустя вечность молчания. Повернулась к нему. — Устала вас добиваться.

Он искоса посмотрел на меня и ничего не ответил. Я оттолкнулась от стены и подошла к нему так близко, как полчаса назад в его комнате.

— Слышите меня? Идите к черту.

Он неподвижно стоял, опираясь на трость, и просто молчал, глядя на меня черными глазами, в которых отражался огонь.

Какой же идиот.

Я приподнялась на цыпочках, обняла его за шею и поцеловала.

Он тихо выдохнул и ответил на поцелуй.

У меня, кажется, остановилось сердце.

— Вы противоречите себе, Блэк, — прошептал он, когда отстранился, и провел своими дрожащими пальцами по моей щеке.

— А вы?

Он смотрел на меня совершенно другим, чем обычно, взглядом.

— Вы даже не представляете, насколько сложно вас любить, — тихо добавил он. — Насколько это… страшно.

Я моргнула.

— Вам нечего бояться.

Он покачал головой. И поцеловал меня. Сам.


	138. Морковный торт

Я постучала.

Не помню, когда я последний раз стучала, и уж точно не помню, когда последний раз так волновалась. Наверное, только весной, когда часть инфери вышли из-под контроля, и их пришлось спалить Адским Огнем.

За дверью что-то произнесли — я не разобрала, что, но приняла это за приглашение и вошла.

Снейп сидел на диванчике, читал газету и пил кофе.

Я помялась у двери, не зная, как себя вести. Не зная, как он себя поведет.

— Да, Блэк? — не отрываясь от газеты, спросил он.

Я тряхнула головой — что это я, в самом деле, такая нерешительная? — и подошла к нему. Уселась на диванчик рядом.

— Я принесла вам вчерашний торт.

— Вы же знаете, я не люблю сладкое, — он коротко взглянул на меня поверх газеты.

— Он почти не сладкий. Морковный. Птичка. Ну, птичье молоко, — пояснила я, когда он выгнул бровь.

— Какая гадость, — прокомментировал он, откладывая газету и брякая чашку на низкий столик.

Я пожала плечами, крутя в руках тарелку. Ну, да. На любителя торт.

— Давайте сюда, — он забрал тарелку и тоже брякнул на стол. Нахмурился.

— Вот только не надо, — предостерегла я его.

— Не надо что?

— Говорить, что вчерашний поцелуй был ошибкой.

Он тяжело вздохнул, и я взяла его лицо в ладони. Он не сопротивлялся.

— Даже не думайте снова оттолкнуть меня, ясно вам? — строго сказала я и поцеловала его сжатые в ниточку губы.

Он меня не оттолкнул и поцеловал в ответ.

— Для человека вашего возраста вы ужасно целуетесь. Я думала, у вас были женщины, — усмехнулась я, отстранившись.

— Тех женщин, которые у меня были, мне никогда не хотелось целовать. А вы, Блэк, если недовольны, можете целоваться с морковным тортом, — предложил он даже без раздражения.

— Ну, щас.

Так все это и началось.

***

«Прекратите».

Я эту направленную только мне мысль проигнорировала.

— Хватит, Блэк, — недовольно произнес он вслух и попытался забрать тарелку.

Я положила еще ложку сырного салата и под тяжелым взглядом Сириуса поставила тарелку на стол.

— Вы худой, как дементор, — заметила я, и Люпин, который сидел напротив, подавился вишневым соком, разбрызгав его на скатерть.

— Грета, разве можно так говорить! — всплеснула руками Молли, от избытка чувств двинув бедром стул, на котором сидел Дамблдор. Тот умиротворенно улыбался.

— Что я сказала? — удивилась я.

Том, который никогда не садился за стол, а всегда ел стоя у окна, хмыкнул. Его единственного, кажется, не смутил мой юмор. Его, да еще Грюма.

— Тебе тоже не мешает подправиться, девчонка, — заметил он. — Аваду мне в глаз, твой доспех скоро будет на тебе болтаться.

— Не ссы, Шизоглаз, доспех можно и ушить, — успокоила я его.

Молли опять охнула, а близнецы синхронно фыркнули.

— Доедай и пошли, — Грюм крутанул глазом и глотнул из своей фляжки.

— Куда это вы идете?! — возмутился Сириус, когда вместе со мной из-за стола встали трое авроров и Дориан. Еще пять вампиров ждали нас в гостиной.

Я поморщилась. Говорила я Грюму, что не надо оглашать мое участие.

— Прогуляемся, — отмахнулся Грюм.

— Ты берешь ее с собой?! — воскликнула Молли.

— Никуда она не пойдет! — Сириус вскочил на ноги, вытаращив глаза.

— Все вопросы к Дамблдору, — перенаправил Грюм волну их возмущения. Ах, вот в чем дело. Дамблдор решил официально представить меня в качестве боевой единицы. Хитрожопый засранец.

— Дамблдор?! — воскликнули Молли и Сириус одновременно, поворачиваясь к старикашке.

— Ты спятил, Аластор? — тем временем тихо спросил Снейп, будто из-под земли появившись рядом с Шизоглазом. — Она еще ребенок.

Грюм сурово уставился на него обоими глазами.

— Нам всем не мешает об этом помнить, Снейп, — так же тихо ответил ему он.

У Снейпа едва заметно порозовели скулы, а я удержалась от того, чтобы не взять его за руку.

«Не волнуйтесь за меня. Это не первый раз».

Снейп пронзил меня взглядом и хотел что-то сказать, но я отвернулась и вышла, оставив за спиной гул возмущенных голосов.

Из кухни резво выскочил Грюм и махнул рукой в сторону чайной.

Поехали!

***

Я думала, такое невозможно, но одного вампира убили.

Угадайте, кто.

Беллатрикс Лестрейндж удалось то, что не удавалось мне долгое, долгое время.

Она выбила вампиру зубы и зашмаляла Аваду прямо в глотку.

Если бы она не была бешеной садисткой, которая едва не угробила двух самых дорогих мне людей, я была бы восхищена.

У меня состоялся очень неприятный разговор с Виктором. Он был недоволен — в вампирском мире происходило что-то недоброе, и у них были большие проблемы с демографической ситуацией, едва-едва выровнявшейся после выкрутасов Тома в далеком прошлом. Я поклялась отомстить, он пообещал выслать замену.

Снейп окинул меня убийственным взглядом, а Сириус выдохнул, когда я вышла из чайной комнаты.

— Что? — я вопросительно посмотрела на Аластора. — Разве ты им не сказал, что я в порядке?

Грюм крутанул глазом и молча вышел.

— Где ты была?!

Больше всего сейчас мне хотелось принять горячий душ и снять застрявший в плече Петрификус Тоталус индивидуальной модификации, а не отвечать на вопросы.

— В гостях, — я обошла Сириуса и потащилась на второй этаж в общий душ, потому что в моем чердачном пентхаусе не было даже раковины.

Спустя пару часов я сидела на кухне, поедала огромный сэндвич с ветчиной и зеленью и слушала Дориана.

— Я не могу поймать эту дуру уже полгода, — пожаловалась я вампиру.

— Она хороша, — согласился Дориан. — И вы с ней очень похожи.

Я сделала большой глоток экстра сладкого чая.

— Мне говорили.

— И тебя, как и ее, высоко ценят по ту сторону, — он многозначительно мотнул головой. — Цена за твою голову растет быстрее, чем волшебные бобы под Гербивикусом.

— И сколько сейчас? — поинтересовалась я.

— Восемьсот галлеонов.

Я присвистнула и вытерла пальцы салфеткой.

— Ну что, Том? — спросила я, когда он вошел в кухню. — Подождем, пока хоркрукс расщедрится до косарика, или пойдем сдаваться сейчас?

Восемьсот галлеонов — неплохой приз.

***

— Вы не должны ходить с Грюмом, — заявил Снейп, когда вечером я зашла к нему пожелать спокойной ночи. Спать я не собиралась — у нас с Томом были грандиозные планы.

— С Грюмом веселей. Когда я хожу одна, никто не матерится в ухо, и атмосфера совсем не та, — заметила я.

Он просверлил меня взглядом и прошипел, не давая себя обнять:

— Выберите себе другое развлечение!

Ого. Кажется, у нас назревает серьезный разговор. Не прошло и недели после первого нашего поцелуя, как он начал мне указывать, что делать.

— Я не развлекаюсь. Я так живу.

— Очень смешно. Вас могут убить!

Я дернула плечом и встала с диванчика.

— Мало ли, что может случиться.

— Грета.

О, да. Ему очень трудно это далось — привыкнуть к моему имени. Он произносил его нехотя и очень редко — будто стеснялся. И — да — получалось не так многозначительно-угрожающе, как «Блэк».

— Вы не будете мной командовать, — я скрестила руки на груди.

— Я не собираюсь… вами командовать, — явно сдерживая резкие слова, сказал Снейп. — Но глупо рисковать жизнью впустую.

Впустую-не впустую, а не пером описать, сколько мы с Томом, аврорами и вампирами спасли маггловских и волшебных жизней, встав на пути пожирателей.

Пока я предавалась гордости за свои подвиги, Снейп глядел на меня черными глазами и подбирал слова.

— Чего вы добьетесь, если погибнете?

— Побольше веры в меня, пожалуйста, — я скривилась. По крайней мере, до сих пор мне удавалось выживать.

Снейп встал и подошел ко мне очень близко.

— Думаете, я не понимаю, что происходит? Вы продолжаете охотиться на нее, — проницательно заявил он. — Она вам не по зубам.

— Что такое? Беллатрикс теперь стала Той-которую-нельзя-называть? — огрызнулась я, и он вскинул подбородок. Я знала, что говорю жестоко, но не могла позволить ему вмешиваться в мои дела. Не ровен час, возомнит себя моим вторым папочкой, а мне и Сириуса хватало выше крыши. — Не нужно недооценивать меня. К тому же вы знаете — я никогда не хожу одна.

— Конечно, — тут уж скривился он. — Том.

Я подняла брови, а он ожидаемо продолжил:

— Вы безоговорочно ему доверяете.

— У нас общие цели. Что бы ни взбрело ему в голову, а пока мы их не достигнем — он верен мне так же, как и я верна ему.

Я хотела уйти, но он схватил меня за локоть.

— Стойте, — он сдвинул брови. — Я хочу, чтобы вы пообещали мне не совать свою голову везде, где только можно.

— Выпейте зелье и ложитесь спать, — я вырвала локоть.

Снейп выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Вы не представляете, каких сил мне стоит не назвать вас сейчас упрямой идиоткой, — поделился он.

— Я очень ценю ваши усилия, — я закусила губу, потому что тоже сдерживала себя изо всех сил. Сделала два глубоких вдоха. — Поцелуй на ночь?

— Обойдетесь.

Я фыркнула и вылетела прочь из его комнаты.

«Высокие отношения», — прокомментировал Том.

Заткнись.


	139. Летучий корабль

На кухне стоял густой аромат жареной курицы и яблочного пирога с корицей. Молли размахивала руками в рукавицах, а Дамблдор едва успевал уворачиваться от экспрессивно летающей в ее кулаке поварешки.

— С этим нужно что-то делать! — волновалась она. — Мальчиков нет уже три дня!

— Я думаю, ты зря переживаешь, Молли, — примирительно говорил Дамблдор, пытаясь дотянуться до блюдца с пирогом и едва не получая поварешкой по седой башке. Он со вздохом выпрямился, тоскливо глядя на печеные яблочки, посыпанные сахарной пудрой, и добавил: — Мальчики часто отлучаются, их невозможно удержать на месте.

— Три дня, Дамблдор! А если их схватили?!

— Кого схватили? — мне надоело шпионить за ними из-за угла, тем более что аромат пирога был и вправду сногсшибательный.

Я потеснила Молли и уселась за стол недалеко от Дамблдора, ловко придвинув к себе его блюдце. Дамблдор посмотрел на меня очень укоризненно и сказал:

— Братьев Криви.

— Их нет уже три дня?! — я даже забыла про пирог и уставилась на Молли. — И вы мне не сказали?!

Она, как всегда, поджала губы.

— За них отвечает директор, а не ты, Грета.

— Формально, может быть, за них отвечает и директор, — я метнула в Дамблдора, который стащил обратно тарелку с пирогом, убийственный взгляд. — А по совести — я!

— Не вижу причин для беспокойства, Грета, — беспечно сказал Дамблдор, доставая откуда-то из рукава маленькую вилочку.

Я с шумом отодвинула стул и крикнула:

— Кричер!

О местоположении Криви не знал никто. Ни Кричер, ни Гелла, голос которого по телефону звучал крайне взбудоражено. Криви ничего не сказали ни близнецам, ни Хорхе с Сэмом, в гараже и Хоге их тоже не было. Я даже смоталась в «Клык», но и там никто не слышал о том, чтобы пожиратели захватили в плен или убили двух хогвартских студентов.

Я посетила с дюжину мест, где они могли быть, в том числе Кафедру прикладной магии Оксфордского университета и Лондонский Тауэр — у ребят был широкий круг интересов.

— Твои Криви срывают нам все планы, — гундел Том. — Давай сперва займемся делом, а затем будем искать этих оболтусов.

— А если станет слишком поздно?!

Том только закатывал глаза и придерживался той же философской точки зрения, что и Дамблдор. Спасение утопающих дело рук самих утопающих. Тем более, оба они полагали, что Криви в спасении не нуждаются. Скорее в спасении нуждаются те места, где они решили провести часть летних каникул.

Как ни странно, они были правы.

— Пс-с, Гретка, — разбудил меня посреди ночи голос младшего из двух братьев. Как Деннис прошел сквозь зачарованную дверь моей чердачной спальни — ума не приложу. — Иди за мной.

— Вы где были?! — шипела я, на ходу натягивая куртку и магией завязывая шнурки на кроссовках.

— Сейчас все увидишь. Тихо — там Грюм на кухне бухает, — предупредил Деннис, и мы на цыпочках выскочили в коридор.

Я незаметно проверила его на Империус, чары Иллюзии и несколько темных заклятий, и мы вышли на улицу.

— О-о… — только и смогла сказать я, задирая башку.

Затмевая августовское звездное небо, над площадью Гриммо гордо парил фрегат. На его черном боку, поблескивая металлом, змеилась надпись: «Дурмстранг».

Они угнали дурмстрангский корабль.

Зашибись.

***

— Добро пожаловать на борт, мой капитан! — радостно поприветствовал меня Колин, когда мы с Деннисом на летающей доске поднялись на палубу.

— Вы сдурели?! — возмутилась я, стараясь, впрочем, сильно не кричать. Потом огляделась, вспомнила про чудесную библиотеку на борту, про возможность путешествовать сквозь водные порталы. Корабль стоил целое состояние и был диковинным чудом. Да. А парни-то молодцы, молодцы. — Могли предупредить, чтобы я вас не искала?!

— Ну, прости, — покаялся Колин, в глазах которого вместо хотя бы малейшего намека на вину, плясали черти. Морские черти. — Мы не собирались пропадать надолго.

— Мы вышли прогулять до Сладкого Королевства в Косом переулке, — подхватил Деннис.

— А там встретили Луну Лавгуд. Ну, ты знаешь Луну? Она учится со мной на одном курсе.

— Да, и мы сели выпить с ней какао с зефирками, — нетерпеливо продолжил Деннис, потому что Колин, очевидно, хотел поподробней рассказать про Луну, которую я не слишком хорошо помнила.

— А она попросила принести ей сахарный поезд. Знаешь, сладость такая, вкусная — просто ужас, твой Пигли еще делал на прошлый День Рождения Драко Малфоя, — вспомнил Колин.

— А поездов не было, — перебил его Деннис.

— И ей принесли сахарный корабль! — гордо закончил Колин, и они уставились на меня, будто история была закончена.

— И? — не поняла я.

— И — вот! — Колин развел руками.

— То есть, вы пошли выпить какао, а в итоге украли корабль? — уточнила я, и Деннис как-то смущенно зашаркал носочком по дощатому полу палубы.

— Не только корабль.

Я подняла брови, но не успела ничего спросить.

Из трюма вышли две миленькие девочки-подружки с такими же хитрющими, как у Криви, глазами.

— Привет, Грета Блэк, — с сильным акцентом поздоровалась та, что справа, темненькая и кого-то здорово мне напоминающая.

— Замечательно, Криви. Вы еще и заморских принцесс привезли. Просто блеск.

***

— Когда мы учились в маггловской школе, нам до жути хотелось угнать школьный автобус, — ностальгировал Колин, вычерчивая палочкой круги.

— Повыше, — строго сказала я, и он поднялся на своей доске на два ярда выше. — Корабль это вам не автобус.

— Да ладно, одна фигня, — моей же фразой парировал Деннис, и я вдруг поняла, как же она на самом деле бесила хогвартских профессоров.

— Пониже, — велела я, и Деннис спустился. — А что будет, если обо всем узнает нынешний директор Дурмстранга? Как его там зовут…

— Он дедушка Мины. Цепеш его фамилия.

Мина была одной из принцесс — третьекурсниц Дурмстранга. Вторую звали Катерина Муромец, и сразу после того, как она представилась, я поняла, на кого она похожа. На брата родного, вот на кого.

— Вот с ним, дорогие мои Криви, я бы точно связываться не советовала. Все, спускайтесь.

Они спустились и зависли на своих досках рядом со мной, глядя на светящуюся сетку портала.

Сами Криви против того, чтобы вернуть корабль обратно, не возражали. Будучи ребятами совсем не жадными, они хотели только покататься.

Проблема была в том, чтобы вернуть двух подружек, а их протаскивать сквозь неумело состряпанный портал до берегов Норвегии, где предположительно находился Дурмстранг, я не хотела. Мало ли, что пойдет не так. Проблем с Цепешем этим потом не оберешься.

— Уведите девочек в дом, возьмите Кричера и дуйте обратно, — распорядилась я, и Криви хором воскликнули:

— Да, мой капитан!

Балбесы.

***

Все прошло неплохо. Сквозь незаконно созданный портшлюз мы проскочили почти ровно, за исключением того, что он схлопнулся раньше времени, отхреначив какую-то красивую декоративную штуковину сзади. Дальше корабль мы вручную дорулили до небольшого заливчика, в котором находился природный подводный портал до дурмстрангского водоема.

Бросив «школьный автобус» покачиваться на волнах, мы с Криви и эльфом, которого я брала на всякий случай, чтобы он если что вытаскивал непутевых Криви, метнулись сперва в замок Гриндевальда, а затем уже в родовой дом Блэков.

Я написала Муромцу письмо с просьбой забрать девчонок и передать Цепешу, что все с его внучкой нормально, дала каждому Криви подзатыльник и пошла спать.

А это еще меня называли трудным ребенком.


	140. Беллатрикс

Девочки были милыми и воспитанными, и хоть в их глазах и было то же самое неуемное и бешеное нечто, что заставляло Криви средь бела дня воровать мумии и корабли, они вели себя тихо. Может быть, тому поспособствовал разговор с серьезным дедушкой Дамблдором, может быть присутствие Грюма, страшно вращающего глазом и ругающегося матными словами. Криви тоже притихли — я строго настрого запретила им ввязываться в авантюры, пока за девочками кто-нибудь не приедет. Совы от Муромца пока не было, и я подпинывала Дамблдора, чтобы тот пообщался с Цепешем, и тот вроде бы даже пообщался, но результатов это не принесло. По словам хогвартского директора директор дурмстрангский порадовался, что у внучки такие веселые насыщенные каникулы и передал привет Хорхе, которого ждал на очередной юбилей школы с его группой. При этом он умудрился выторговать скидку с него на выступление, а с меня — на личный солнценепроницаемый колдомобиль класса люкс.

Страсти вокруг одиссеи Криви немного поутихли, и мы с Томом вернулись к нашим баранам. Бараны у нас были назначены на завтра, а сегодняшний тихий вечер я хотела отдохнуть и провести так, как если бы он был последний. Том на этой аллегории заставил меня сплюнуть и стукнул по башке.

— Вы больше не дуетесь? — на всякий случай спросила я, без спросу садясь рядом со Снейпом на диванчик и прижимаясь к его плечу.

Тот мрачно на меня покосился и закрыл книгу.

— Дуться на вас совершенно бессмысленно. Вы все равно ведете себя так, будто вас все любят и обожают, — проговорил он.

На этом ссору я посчитала официально законченной и положила руку ему на грудь. Под ладонью стучало сердце.

— Я вот давно хотела у вас спросить. В мой День Рождения, когда я пришла к вам в комнату, вы куда-то собирались… — я вопросительно на него посмотрела.

— Никуда я не собирался, — проворчал он.

— На вас была мантия и даже, кажется, какие-то ботинки, — не поверила я.

Он недовольно на меня посмотрел и дернул плечом.

— Я шел искать вас.

— В самом деле? — воодушевилась я.

— Что вы так обрадовались? — раздраженно фыркнул он. — Ваш День Рождения был ужасным днем, если вспомнить.

— Почему?

— Потому что вы сбежали с праздника, и вас все потеряли. Сначала ко мне в комнату вломился ваш чокнутый папаша. Потом Драко. Потом пришел ваш… Том и назвал меня идиотом. Потом заглянул Дамблдор и сказал примерно то же, но другими словами. Я оделся и хотел идти вас искать, чтобы вы вернулись в гостиную, и все эти болваны перестали ходить ко мне, — рассказал он. — А потом появились вы, и от вас разило, как от завсегдатая «Кабаньей Головы».

— Я редко пью и быстро пьянею, — покаялась я, улыбаясь до ушей.

— Вам вообще категорически нельзя этого делать, судя по тому, что вы тут несли.

— Мне потом было очень плохо, — пожаловалась я.

— Так вам и надо. И перестаньте так глупо улыбаться.

Я вздохнула и спрятала лицо в его плече, чтобы он не увидел, как моя улыбка становится нервным оскалом.

Все же, возможно, сегодня последний день, когда я глупо улыбаюсь.

***

— Тьфу, блин! — я подскочила, когда дверь чайной открылась, и в нее вошел низенький страшненький араб.

Араб закатил глаза и назвал меня дурочкой.

— А ты хотела, чтобы я пошел без маскировки? — скептически спросил араб голосом Тома.

— Я думала, Криви вернули мумию в музей.

— Я взял немного волос. А что, ты бы предпочла, чтобы я подверг опасности жизнь какого-нибудь маггла? Пусть ищут потом египтянина, который жил тысячи лет назад, — фыркнул Том, магией укорачивая мантию.

Я нервно поправила волосы. Влезла в легкие, но все же не по погоде теплые, сапоги.

— Готова? — спросил Том, и я кивнула. Дала ему руку.

— Империо. Аппарейт.

***

Мы появились на границе защитного поля Малфой-мэнора. Как и договаривались, нас встретил Хвост. Провел казавшимся бесконечным садом. Распахнул огромные двери, которые я помнила еще со времен летних каникул после первого курса.

— Они здесь! — провозгласил Хвост, когда мы оказались в просторном холле, высокие потолки которого эхом отражали наши голоса.

— Я хотел бы получить свои деньги, — с легким фальшивым акцентом заявил Том, держа меня за шкирку, когда в холле появился Люциус Малфой.

Старина Люциус выгнул бровь, будто не веря, что все это не обман. Вытащил палочку.

Том дернул меня к себе за спину.

— Я буду говорить только с хозяином, — потребовал он.

— Ишь, чего захотел! — резкий высокий голос заставил бы меня подпрыгнуть, не будь я под Империусом. — Отойди, Люциус! Я сама проверю подлинность товара!

Люциус раздраженно сморщил нос, а Беллатрикс, оттеснив его в сторону, потребовала:

— А ну, отойди, охотник! — потребовала она у Тома. — Прежде чем тревожить Повелителя, я должна убедиться, что ты нас не обманываешь!

Я почти физически почувствовала разочарование Тома. Мы были уверены, что Волдеморт здесь. Что сам захочет пообщаться с охотником за головами, сумевшего изловить Грету Блэк, или Грету Поттер, как они все меня называли.

Нехотя он протянул руку, грубо схватил меня за шкирку и толкнул к Беллатрикс.

Она пробормотала распознающее заклятье, заклятье, выявляющее чары и еще одно, которого я не знала. Подошла очень близко, почти вплотную — я чувствовала ее дыхание и видела безумный блеск глаз. Отодвинула кончиком палочки челку, чтобы убедиться, что шрам на месте.

А потом радостно расхохоталась.

— Это она! Это она! Люциус! Вызывай Повелителя!

Люциус закатал рукав, чтобы ткнуть палочкой в Черную Метку, а Беллатрикс принялась кружить вокруг Тома.

— Ты не обманул нас, Грэм! — радовалась она, хищно сверкая глазами. Том, представившийся Хвосту, который ошивался в «Клыке», именем нашей эльфийки, спокойно наблюдал за ее диким танцем. — Повелитель захочет знать, как ты ее поймал! Люциус, проводи нашего гостя в приемную залу… А я пока пообщаюсь с племянницей!

Она ловко, как она думала, перехватила Империус надо мной, и грубо схватила за плечо, чтобы спустя вечность блужданий по запутанным коридорам притащить в маленькую комнату.

Она бросила меня на пол, и я больно приложилась затылком о паркет, чувствуя, как Том вновь перехватывает Империус.

«Держись, сколько можешь, — прилетела мне его мысль. — Он должен скоро появиться. Если мы его поймаем… все закончится сегодня».

План был прост. Волдеморт заявится на меня посмотреть. Я набрызгаю на него своей кровью, и тот тихо-мирно испустит дух, то есть, хоркрукс. Мы эвакуируемся с помощью кольца, и все закончится.

Как же хочется, чтобы все закончилось сегодня.

Я постараюсь, Том.

***

Вот только все оказалось не так просто.

— Фините Инкантум! Петрификус Тоталус! — Беллатрикс сняла Империус, чтобы я могла все чувствовать, и хищно облизнула губы. — Круцио!

«Том…»

Я взвизгнула, когда Беллатрикс уже безо всякой магии с хрустом выкрутила мне руку.

Одно дело, когда тебе ломают пальцы в драке. Другое — когда тебя пытают. А ты только и можешь, что терпеть.

«Я не смогу…»

Она расхохоталась — так, как имела привычку хохотать и я в пиковые минуты особенно опасных авантюр. Она расхохоталась, и ее трансфигурированный в металл ноготь чиркнул меня по щеке.

— Мы славно повеселимся, девочка! — пообещала она, выхватывая палочку. — Круцио!

В этот раз я не издала ни звука — я не могла кричать, потому что задыхалась.

«Я не смогу это вытерпеть!»

Он не ответил, но попытался дистанционно подцепить в спешке не снятый до конца Империус. Моя парализованная целая рука шевельнулась.

Я смотрела на тетку сквозь пелену слез, а она сделала паузу, наслаждаясь моментом. Она что-то говорила и не замечала, как за ее спиной покачивался шприц, вынырнувший из голенища моего сапога.

— О, я вижу, ты хочешь что-то сказать, милая девочка? — просюсюкала она, склоняясь надо мной и славно подставляя шею.

— Да, — прохрипела я. — Асталависта, бейба.

Игла вошла четко в ее сонную артерию, и Напиток Живой Смерти, получившийся как никогда мощным, вырубил ее за секунду.

Я обняла упавшее прямо на меня тело и зубами дернула за кольцо.


	141. Выше ели

— Тихо, тихо, — шептал Том, обнимая меня и гладя по голове.

— Пусти.

— Успокойся, — я чувствовала, как от его пальцев идут волны успокаивающих чар. — Дыши.

Дышать получалось плохо — я все норовила развернуться, чтобы держать в поле зрения бессознательное тело Беллатрикс, но Том не давал мне этого сделать.

— Мы пообщаемся с ней на площади Гриммо, — сказал он.

— Что…? — выдохнула я.

— Ты же не хочешь заляпать домик Мерлина, — мягко сказал он. — Успокаивайся, Грета. Выпей воды, а я пока избавлюсь от этой внешности, — он подтолкнул меня в сторону кухни, противоположную тому месту, где лежала Беллатрикс.

Я послушно выпила полковшика воды, удивляясь тому, что мои зубы стучат о его деревянные края.

Том пару раз взмахнул палочкой и вновь стал собой.

— Сейчас я возьму ее на руки, а ты вызовешь Кричера. Поняла? — спросил он, и я, помедлив, кивнула. Хлопнула в ладоши.

Видимо, эльфу я объяснила все не так, потому что вместо подвалов он перенес нас на кухню. Прямиком в разгар орденского обеда.

Появление меня с окровавленным лицом и Тома с обморочной Беллатрикс на руках вызвало ажиотаж, сравнимый с тем, как если бы на кухню аппарировал Волдеморт. Опуская тот нюанс, что в какой-то степени так оно и было.

Том на миг замер, а затем с невозмутимым видом невербально распахнул дверь в подвал и спустился с телом вниз по лестнице.

Я на секунду замешкалась, пытаясь успокоить вновь сбившееся дыхание, и хотела последовать за ним, когда меня крепко схватили за руку. Проследив по черному рукаву до лица его хозяина, я даже не удивилась. Снейп. Раньше всех все понял и вскочил на ноги, чтобы вмешаться.

— Что бы вы ни задумали, не делайте этого, — почти прошептал он, глядя на меня с неприкрытой тревогой.

— Что бы я ни задумала, она это заслужила, — я дернула руку, но он не пустил. Когда это было нужно, его руки переставали дрожать.

— Она — да. Вы — нет, — его лицо не было сейчас каменным. Оно отражало такую гамму эмоций, на которую, я думала, он никогда не был способен.

— За меня не беспокойтесь, — по моей руке пробежали чары супер-силы, отдавшись острой вспышкой боли в поврежденных пальцах, и я вырвала руку из его хватки.

— Блэк! — донеслось мне вслед.

Я почти достигла открытого проема, когда в нем появился Том.

Он застыл, будто скала, не пуская меня вниз.

Я подняла на него глаза и столкнулась с тяжелым взглядом.

— Остынь.

— Том…

— Я сказал, остынь. Поднимись к себе и отдохни. Она никуда не денется.

— Том!

— Я не пущу тебя, пока не успокоишься. Ты не готова.

— Я не готова?! Я охотилась за ней полгода! — сорвалась я.

— Вот поэтому тебе надо остыть, — он перехватил обе мои руки и сжал стальной хваткой так сильно, что я не могла сдвинуть их ни на дюйм. — Прекрати истерику и поднимайся наверх, — тихо и угрожающе сказал он. — Она никуда не денется, — повторил он. — Я обещаю.

Я еще раз дернулась и затихла под его тяжелым взглядом.

— Иди. Наверх.

Он выпустил мои руки, и я, не глядя ни на кого в кухне, промчалась в коридор и наверх по лестнице. Меня трясло — и я не знаю, от чего. От гнева на Тома, ненависти к Беллатрикс или от ужаса пыток.

Они со Снейпом были правы. В таком состоянии меня нельзя было к ней пускать.

***

За стеной шумел Грейбек. Я не знаю, какой приступ любви ко всему живому заставил меня дать ему гитару, но теперь я об этом сильно жалела. Кажется, это было после первого поцелуя со Снейпом в день моего рождения, и тогда я любила все человечество и прочие разумные виды. И, кажется, была немного пьяна. Грейбек играл ужасно, пел еще хуже, а уж репертуар у него был, мягко говоря, не самый изысканный.

— Взлетает выше ели сигнальная ракета! — надрывался он хрипло. — Это мусора гоняли зэка по тайге!

Я длинно выдохнула, заправила мокрую после душа прядь за ухо и тупо уставилась на свою распухшую руку. Надо бы ее как-то зафиксировать, прежде чем пить костерост. Обычно это была забота Тома, но он был внизу. С Беллатрикс. А я здесь. Остывала.

На самом деле я не могла ни о чем думать, кроме как о ней. Она в моем подвале. Я ее поймала. Она совсем близко. Я отомщу за все.

Мысли бегали по кругу, и я никак не могла его разорвать, чтобы заняться, наконец, рукой. И глубокой царапиной на лице.

В дверь постучали и тут же вошли.

Снейп на секунду замер на пороге, опираясь на трость. Закрыл за собой дверь.

— Я в порядке, — сказала я, потому что он молча встал у крохотного стола, за которым я сидела на старой скрипучей табуретке.

— У вас здесь прямо хоромы, — прокомментировал он, оглядывая мою тесную комнату с наклонной крышей, узкой кроватью и покосившимся комодом. Подвинул к столу второй табурет и достал палочку.

Я поморщилась. Это наверняка Дамблдор дал ему палочку. Кто же еще спешит выжать из своих кадров по максимуму, не заботясь о последствиях.

— Вулнера санентур, — он провел палочкой рядом с моим лицом, и рассеченная щека перестала саднить.

— Слишком серьезная магия для царапины, — пробормотала я. — Вы забиваете гвозди микроскопом.

— Не хочу оставить шрамов, — он положил палочку и осторожно взял в руки мою опухшую кисть. Его лицо исказилось, но через секунду вновь стало спокойным. — Что еще она сделала?

— Ничего. Я не смогла долго терпеть.

Тряпка.

— Зачем нужно было терпеть? — выдохнул Снейп.

— Мы хотели заполучить главный приз.

Снейп уставился на меня своими черными глазами-туннелями.

— Блэк…

— Грета, — поправила я его.

— Как вы только… додумались… как вам только пришло это в голову…

Я поморщилась.

— Он бы вас убил! — лицо Снейпа снова исказилось. — Вы были в Малфой-мэноре? Вы… самоубийца…

— Вот только не надо. Мне хватает Сириуса. Кстати, где он? — перевела я тему.

Снейп долго смотрел на меня, прежде чем ответить.

— Его не пустил к вам Дамблдор. Блэк…

— Грета.

Я закрыла глаза и прислонилась к стене. Начал действовать эффект восстанавливающего напитка, который приготовил Кричер. Я чувствовала, что туда намешано сонное зелье — не иначе как по научению Тома, — но все же выпила. Потому что переживать романтические встречи с костеростом лучше в глубоком магическом сне.

— И начались эти каче-ели! — немузыкально завопил Грейбек, и Снейп раздраженно взмахнул палочкой, накладывая заглушающее заклинание на тонкую стену.

Затем пришел черед анестезирующих чар, и я перестала чувствовать стреляющую острой болью руку. Снейп заклинанием поставил на место все кости и закрепил специальными чарами.

— Выпейте, — он налил мне костероста в стакан из-под восстанавливающего напитка, и я послушно выпила. — Ложитесь на кровать.

— Какое заманчивое предложение, — пробормотала я и, стараясь не трогать руку, легла поверх одеяла.

Снейп взял один из запасных пледов — на продуваемом всеми ветрами чердаке я постоянно мерзла — и укрыл меня. Сел рядом на шаткий табурет.

— Вы воспользовались кольцом, чтобы уйти из Малфой-мэнора? — спросил Снейп, и я кивнула. — Вы знаете, что Темному Лорду о нем известно? Как и… ей. Что, если бы она первым делом… избавила вас от него… вместе с рукой? У вас был план на этот случай?

Был. Он носил кодовое название «мочить всех и бежать через парадные двери». Но я этого не сказала.

— Она думала, что я под Империусом.

— Нельзя быть такой… легкомысленной! — у него дернулась щека, и я дотянулась до нее пальцами.

— Не ругайтесь, — попросила я.

— Вы знаете, как долго и изощренно она может… пытать своих жертв? — не успокаивался Снейп, убирая мою ладонь со своей щеки и сжимая ее в дрожащих руках.

— Мне нужно остыть, помните? — тихо спросила я. Потому что прекрасно знала, на что способна Беллатрикс. Иногда, когда я избавляла его от кошмаров, они вырывались из его сознания, и я невольно могла уловить их отголоски.

О, да, я прекрасно представляла, на что она способна. И когда я об этом думала, мне хотелось сделать с ней то же самое.

— Что вы хотите с ней сделать? — свистящим шепотом спросил он, будто прочитав мои мысли.

Я отвернулась и закрыла глаза.

— Грета.

Я молчала, а перед закрытыми глазами уже начал клубиться туман, вызванный магическим эффектом сонного снадобья.

— Если вы однажды погибнете… я не вынесу вашей смерти.

Я не уверена, что последняя фраза мне не приснилась.


	142. Темный мрачный коридор

Я вздрогнула, когда заглушающее заклятье в очередной раз слетело со стен темницы, и до кухни донесся женский вопль.

Сириус запустил пальцы в волосы, встрепал их и вскочил со стула, чтобы в очередной раз начать мерять кухню шагами. Внутрь заглянул Рон, и тут уж вскочила Молли, с кудахтаньем выгоняя его вон.

Беллатрикс допрашивали Том на пару с Грюмом. Они удивительно хорошо сработались.

— Вы можете не дергаться? — раздраженно спросил Снейп, который заматывал колдобинт на моей не до конца зажившей руке — трех часов было явно недостаточно. Его лицо ничего не выражало, но я замечала, как дергаются и его руки тоже, когда она начинала вопить там, внизу.

— Да что ж они творят… — нервно произнесла Молли, яростно шинкуя капусту к ужину.

Снейп зачаровал очередной слой колдобинта и начал накручивать следующий.

— Что ты возишься, Нюниус! — напал на него Сириус, когда внизу вновь воцарилась тишина — очевидно, обновили заглушающие чары. — Завяжи уже этот чертов бинт и отойди от моей дочери!

— Отвали, Блэк, — привычно ответил Снейп, даже не удостоив его взглядом.

Если бы Рита сейчас не была наверху с младенчиками, Сириус ни за что не позволил бы Снейпу лечить мою руку.

Я сделала глубокий вдох и большой глоток чая и в очередной раз попыталась вникнуть в ответное письмо от Муромца. К сожалению, за десять минут, что я пыталась это сделать, я сумела осилить лишь приветственную строчку.

Снейп завязал бинт, и как раз в этот момент на кухню поднялись Грюм с Томом.

Я тут же вскочила на ноги, вопросительно глядя на Тома, и тот мрачно кивнул, развернулся и скрылся в подвале.

— Грета!

— Блэк!

Я невидяще скользнула взглядом на их лицам и, пытаясь унять бешеный стук сердца, пошла за Томом.

— Кричер. Никого не пускай в подвал.

***

— Грета Поттер! — визгливо расхохоталась Беллатрикс, которая, даже повиснув без сил на цепях, умудрялась быть невыносимо гордой. Растрепанная и помятая, она казалась еще более безумной, чем была на самом деле.

— Дура, — сказала я и повернулась к Тому. Тот стоял у стены, хмуро глядя на меня.

— Будешь меня пытать, м-м? — кривлялась она.

Я скрестила руки на груди.

— Нет? — она выгнула брови и надула губки. — Духа не хватит? А я пытала… как я пытала Снейпа… — она закатила глаза от удовольствия. — Он нам все рассказал… О том, как ты его любишь, — она снова расхохоталась. — Он не мог не рассказать… Мы с ним та-ак славно повеселились! Он умолял о смерти!

Я скривила губы в улыбке.

— Ты позоришь род Блэков, Беллатрикс, — сказала я, вдруг совершенно успокоившись.

Все было до тошноты предсказуемо. Никаких сюрпризов.

— Я? — взвизгнула она. — Это говоришь мне ты, бастард?! Рожденная грязнокровкой от вшивого предателя крови?!

— Силенсио. Твой концерт окончен, — и я улыбнулась еще шире. — Мой черед.

Империо.

Я вышла в узкий коридор подвала и закатала рукав. Остановилась перед Ритуальной комнатой и достала короткий кинжал, уменьшенный и спрятанный в косе.

— Может, просто убьем ее? — предложил Том, подводя безвольную Беллатрикс к алтарю с Камнем Рода во главе.

— Это будет слишком милосердно.

***

— Ну, что? — устало спросила я, когда Том вышел из камеры, в которую мы поместили Беллатрикс после ритуала.

Меня подташнивало. То ли от истощения сил, то ли от того, что мы сделали. Я ждала его в коридорчике, стирая с наспех заживленной ладони собственную кровь.

— Стер все воспоминания, начиная со встречи в Малфой-мэноре.

Я кивнула.

— Ты уверена, что мы должны вернуть ее хоркруксу?

— Я подумываю о том, чтобы еще и запросить выкуп. Раз уж свои восемьсот галлеонов мы профукали.

Он прижался спиной к противоположной стене и криво ухмыльнулся.

— Это будет уже слишком.

— Думаешь, он сильно разозлится?

— Ему не до того… судя по тому, что мы узнали, он готовит что-то масштабное. Что-то такое, о чем не говорит даже Ближнему Кругу.

— С участием Крауча?

Том кивнул.

— Задание Крауча засекречено, о нем никто, кроме них двоих не знает. Хотя, сдается мне, я догадываюсь, что это может быть.

— Что-то, связанное с демонами?

— Да. Думаю, они хотят открыть Врата и призвать могущественных сторонников.

Я почесала шрам.

— В таком случае, неплохо бы нам потренировать заклинание Патронуса, как думаешь?

Он фыркнул.

— Надо было тебе все же влюбиться в Гриндевальда. Тогда со счастливыми воспоминаниями не было бы такой напряженки.

— Очень смешно, — в манере Снейпа ответила я и оттолкнулась от стены. — Идем, я что-то проголодалась.

Уже у двери, ведущей на кухню, которую исправно охранял Кричер, Том поймал меня за локоть.

— Стало легче? — тихо спросил он.

Я посмотрела в обеспокоенные темные глаза.

— Спокойней, Том. Стало спокойней.

***

Кухня, забитая под завязку еще секунду назад громко спорившими членами Ордена Феникса, встретила нас гробовой тишиной. Я думала, ко мне подлетит Сириус и начнет трясти и задавать свои вопросы, но Сириус замер рядом с Ритой.

Он смотрел с затаенным ужасом.

Дожили.

Я обвела взглядом напряженные лица и остановилась на испуганной мордашке Пигли, который единственный сделал шаг мне навстречу.

— Я поужинаю наверху, — хрипло произнесла я, на второй раз оглядев присутствующих. И не найдя среди них Снейпа. Обернулась к Тому, и он кивнул.

Конечно, разговор с Орденом он возьмет на себя.

Мой Темный Лорд-хранитель.

***

Снейп стоял спиной к двери и глядел в вечернее сумеречное небо, полное серых лондонских туч. В его руке была зажата палочка.

Я прикрыла за собой дверь и подождала, пока он ко мне повернется. Не дождалась.

— Профессор?

Наверное, я должна была теперь звать его Северус, да и к тому же избавиться от этой официальной манеры в нашем общении, но пока у меня не поворачивался язык. Несмотря на то, что теперь мне было позволено его целовать, гладить его лицо и руки, он оставался по-прежнему отстраненным. Видимо, все ждал, когда пройдет моя «прихоть».

И сейчас он был отстранен, как никогда раньше.

Он даже не шевельнулся.

Я помялась и подошла ближе. Прислонилась плечом к стене у окна, чтобы видеть резкий профиль его напряженного лица.

С тихим вздохом я коснулась его пальцев, которые так крепко сжимали палочку, что, казалось, его рука превратилась в камень.

Он на меня не смотрел, но я знала, о чем он думает. О Беллатрикс.

— Вы ее убили, — проговорил он.

— В каком-то смысле, — не стала я спорить.

— Вы принесли ее в жертву, — уточнил Снейп.

Должно быть, от таких сильных волшебников, как он, Дамблдор и, возможно, Кингсли с МакГонагалл, не могли укрыться мощные вспышки магии. И они, конечно, подумали…

— Жертва Камню Рода, — согласилась я.

У Снейпа на миг исказилось лицо, но затем снова разгладилось. Он промолчал.

— Жертвой была не ее жизнь. А ее магия.

Он моргнул. Медленно повернулся ко мне.

— Вы хотите сказать… — свистящим шепотом начал Снейп, и я кивнула.

— Она теперь сквиб. Даже не сквиб. Маггл. В ней не осталось ни капли волшебной силы. Ни капли, — я погладила его напряженную руку, и он немного ослабил захват палочки.

— Это… все? — выдохнул он.

— Вам мало?

— Ответьте, Блэк. Это все, что вы сделали? — настойчиво спросил он, будто это было самым важным.

— Да, — немного удивленно сказала я.

И охнула, потому в следующую секунду он меня обнял.

Я положила руки на его спину и закрыла глаза.

Вот и все.


	143. У меня было время, чтобы убедиться

После того, как Грюм доставил Беллатрикс к границе защитного поля Малфой-мэнора, и маниакальное напряжение, в котором я жила последние месяцы, начало спадать, я, наконец, выдохнула и наивно понадеялась на какую-то передышку. Отпустило и Снейпа, и тот даже как-то оттаял ко мне, стал чаще называть по имени и смотреть совсем по-другому. Видимо, перестал опасаться, что в следующий час я могу дернуться ловить эту маньячку, и меня порежут на ленточки. Или я кого-нибудь порежу на ленточки.

В общем, я хотела устроить себе хотя бы недельку каникул, потому что, как говорится, ничто не предвещало беды. Тишь, да гладь, да мерлинова благодать.

Но если вас не донимают враги, предоставьте это друзьям.

Сначала Орден был поражен умопомрачительной дуэлью между Драко и Томом. О, да. Это случилось. Причем если сперва Том просто развлекался, то когда Драко пустил в ход серьезную Темную магию, веселье началось по-настоящему. Когда я прибежала в то, что раньше было гостиной, Адским Пламенем пылал диван, а семейный гобелен Блэков был искромсан Сектумсемпрой.

В родном доме и стены помогают, а после щедрого дара тети Беллы эти стены, заряженные Камнем Рода, просто питали меня силой. Я раскидала их по углам, краем глаза отмечая, как мгновенно чернеет рука.

— Вы сдурели?! — закричала я, вырывая их палочки. — Наверху — детская! Идиоты! Если хотите устроить дуэль, спускайтесь в подвал!

Драко пытался остановить кровь, хлещущую из носа, а Том только морщился.

Прибежали Гермиона с Молли, Нарцисса с Тонкс.

Был страшный скандал, Драко порывался уйти из дома, его не пускали. Гермиона обиделась на Тома, Нарцисса вообще на него чуть не напала.

— Ты то ли дурак?! — возмущалась я, когда мы общими силами потушили пожар. Том в ответ только вздергивал подбородок. — Ты взрослый парень, а ведешь себя, как сопливый подросток! Том! За последние два месяца это уже пятая драка! Тебе чего неймется? Может, тебе выпустить пар на арене?

— Не нужна мне никакая арена, — он сбросил мои руки со своих. — Мне надоело бездействовать. И меня раздражает их ненависть.

— Никто тебя не ненавидит. Ты слишком мнительный.

— Знаешь, Снейп прав — тебе побоку чужое отношение, ты всегда ведешь себя так, будто тебя все любят. Если подумать, это величайший дар!

— А тебе-то какое дело до чужого отношения? — я поймала его за руку, не давая уйти. — Я тебя люблю, Гермиона тебя любит. Что тебе до остальных?

— А то, Грета. Что меня здесь терпят ровно до того момента, как кончится война. После — я не нужен. И я уверен, что меня с удовольствием захотят засадить в Азкабан или избавиться способом понадежней.

— Это тебе Грюм сказал? Ты помнишь, меня он тоже обещал отправить в Азкабан на четвертом курсе…

— Я легиллимент, Грета! — почти прокричал Том. — Мне не нужны слова, чтобы все понять!

Он снова хотел уйти, но я толкнула его в грудь, прижимая к стене.

Черт-те что. Темный Лорд переживает, что не нравится членам Ордена Феникса. Это какой-то слишком черный юмор. Что странно, в прошлом своем шестнадцатилетии его ничего подобного не заботило, и он с легкостью заводил приятельские отношения со всякими мрачными типами и чистокровной аристократией.

— В прошлой жизни я имел четкую цель и верил в свои идеалы. Я плевать хотел на людей.

— Поздравляю, Том. У тебя подростковый кризис, — усмехнулась я, глядя в его злое расстроенное лицо.

Он фыркнул, и мне снова пришлось его толкнуть, чтобы он не ушел.

— Сказать, почему тебя никто не любит? Ведь большая часть из них понятия не имеет о том, кто ты. Потому что ты на всех кидаешься, оскорбляешь и насмехаешься. Ты не привык уважать людей, а привычка надевать маску любезности исчезла вместе с твоими целями и идеалами.

Том вздернул подбородок.

— Будешь учить меня, как понравиться всему этому сброду? — он отодвинул меня и ушел.

Вот об этом я и говорю.

***

В общем, сначала были Том и Драко, а потом Муромец.

Нет, с самим Муромцем все было в порядке. Он, как и обещал в письме, которое я так и не прочитала, приехал за девочками. Мне даже было жаль, что он их увезет — все это время, что они гостили в родовом доме Блэков, вокруг них благородными рыцарями летали Криви, и это всех очень успокаивало. Потому что пока они крутили свои первые в жизни романы, у них не оставалось времени на проделки, часто грозившие закончиться международным скандалом.

Одним прекрасным днем в шесть утра Муромец сидел на кухне, пил чай с бубликами и вел задушевный разговор с Сириусом. Папаня, который на моем четвертом курсе грозил засунуть голову Славика ему же в… неважно, куда, панибратски хлопал дурмстрангца по плечу, подливал в чай травяной бальзамчик и всячески выражал свое хорошее отношение.

Муромец недоумевал, а вот для меня такая перемена была очень даже понятна.

«Кто угодно, лишь бы не Снейп».

Кажется, вчера он повторил эту фразу раз двадцать, прежде чем Рита не выдержала и треснула его радионяней по башке. Я в это время сидела в чулане, ела варенье и изо всех сил сдерживалась, чтобы не выйти и не добавить еще и расписанной под хохлому ложкой.

Сегодня же я, как была, в пижамных штанах и футболке, растрепанная и помятая, вошла на кухню, и Муромец очень мне обрадовался. Сириус тут же удул, оставив нас двоих, а Пигли расторопно поставил передо мной тарелку свеженапеченных блинчиков с клубничным джемом и сливками.

Как оказалось, Муромец приехал час назад и уже успел пообщаться с Грюмом и Найджелусом, который каким-то неведомым образом уполз из детской, минуя Грэм.

— Весело тут у вас, — заметил он.

После окончания школы Славик год путешествовал по миру, исследуя его диковинные места и периодически влипая во всякие интересные авантюрные истории. В одной такой он познакомился… с Блинчиком! Которому Муромец сразу понравился, и тот предложил ему работу в своей группе наемников. Моя сова с просьбой забрать сестру из Британии нашла его в Ингушетии и ничуть не удивила. Видимо, непоседство было семейной чертой Муромцев.

Мы обменивались байками про жизнь и приключения Блинчика, и я не заметила, как стрелка на часах подползла к семи. Мне бы подняться наверх да умыться, да вспомнить про привычку Снейпа вставать ни свет, ни заря, но я слишком рада была видеть Муромца. Он все же был классным парнем, и в конце четвертого курса я даже жалела, что начала крутить с ним тот обреченный на провал роман. Потому что со мной-то, похоже, уже тогда все было ясно…

— Крам, конечно, не бедствует, — заметил Славик, когда мы подобрались к теме Тремудрого Турнира. — Правда, переживал сильно, когда Гермиона его бросила… Все еще, кстати, хранит ее фотку.

Я округлила глаза.

Ну, Гермиона. Роковая девушка.

— Все утро хотел спросить… С лицом-то у тебя что? — Муромец протянул руку и привычно отодвинул мою торчащую во все сторону челку со лба.

— Да так, проклятье одно зацепило, — не стала вдаваться я в подробности. Чернота, появившаяся после того, как я разнимала Тома и Драко, еще до конца не сошла.

Я хотела подробней расспросить про Крама, и вздрогнула, когда почти над ухом раздался вкрадчивый голос:

— Блэк.

Муромец тоже подпрыгнул.

Черт. Я привыкла, что Снейп постоянно стучит своей тростью, и пропустила момент, когда он почти бесшумно появился на кухне без нее.

— Муромец, — в свою очередь добавил Снейп, изгибая бровь.

— Профессор Снейп! — обрадовался Муромец, вскакивая на ноги и протягивая ему руку.

Снейп смерил его презрительным взглядом и не подавал руки в ответ.

— Не буду мешать, — процедил он и, развернувшись почти так же эффектно, как и в прежние времена, вышел из кухни, сильно хромая.

— Ого, — многозначительно произнес Муромец и так же многозначительно посмотрел на меня.

Я с застывшей улыбкой смотрела в дверной проем, в котором скрылся Снейп.

— Прости.

Снейпа я догнала в гостиной, где все еще воняло гарью.

— Северус, — я резво выросла у него на пути, преграждая путь в библиотеку, куда он зачем-то направился.

— В чем дело, Блэк? — зло огрызнулся он. — Что вам надо? Идите… завтракайте!

Он попытался меня обойти, и я, ловко повернувшись, прижала его к стене.

— О, Мерлин, я не знала, что ты такой ревнивый, — я с улыбкой смотрела в его перекошенное лицо, а он молча пытался меня оттолкнуть.

— Отойди от меня, — прошипел он. — Сейчас кто-нибудь зайдет.

— И плевать. Пусть заходят.

— Конечно, плевать, — сквозь зубы сказал Снейп. — Тебе на все плевать, — он все же оттолкнул меня и скрылся в библиотеке.

Я коротко вздохнула и вошла следом за ним.

— Что ты себе напридумывал? Он просто приехал за девочками. Мы просто разговаривали.

— Вот и продолжайте разговор. Я не хочу портить встречу старых… друзей! — выплюнул он последнее слово, выхватывая с полки первую попавшуюся книгу и принимаясь яростно ее листать.

— Ты дурак?

— Может, я и дурак, но я не слепой!

Я забрала из его рук книгу и хотела его поцеловать, но он поймал мои руки и сжал запястья.

— Давай прекратим этот фарс прямо сейчас, — он бросил мои руки и отошел к соседней полке.

Я нахмурилась. Опять. Он опять начинает. Я думала, мы прошли этот этап.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Я объясню. Тебе нравится все запретное, и ты вбила себе в голову, что у тебя есть ко мне чувства. Сейчас твое любопытство удовлетворено. Еще немного, и тебе станет скучно. Я не хочу тратить время — ни твое, ни мое.

Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно.

— И что же ты будешь делать со своим временем? — зачем-то спросила я.

— Не твое дело, — он скривился и кивнул на дверь. — Иди. Я не обижусь. Потому что твое место — рядом с таким, как он. Никак не со мной.

Отлично. Он все решил. Сам определил, где мне место.

Они все такие классные. Что он, что Том, что Сириус. Все они знают, как для меня будет лучше.

— Ты даже не хочешь дать нам шанса, — сглотнув, пробормотала я.

— Не хочу, — он отвернулся.

Здорово. Просто здорово.

Я никуда не пошла. Просто села на пол, уперев лопатки в жесткие полки, и заревела.

Ну, в общем, бывает так. Когда ревешь не от страшных ран или напряжения войны, или оттого, что тебя пытали. А от бессилия.

— Перестань.

Великолепно.

— Грета. Хватит.

Моих рук коснулись холодные пальцы, и я отняла их от лица. Снейп хмурился, склонившись надо мной.

— Ты трус, — прогнусавила я, шмыгая сопливым носом.

Он нахмурился еще сильней. Я думала, он уйдет. Но он потянул меня за руки и заставил встать.

— Я не Лили, Северус, — прошептала я, когда он не сказал ни слова, просто продолжая стоять и молча на меня смотреть. — Ты боишься, что я тоже ударю по больному и выкину тебя из жизни, как мусор? Но ты опять все перепутал. Я не она.

Его лицо исказилось.

— Я знаю, — тихо сказал он.

— Знаешь, но не веришь. Почему, черт возьми, ты мне не веришь?! — я выдернула запястья из его захвата, и он опустил руки, молча глядя на меня. — Почему ты боишься мне поверить?!

— Потому что… — он помедлил, — ты слишком много для меня значишь. Если я поверю… а ты передумаешь… Дьявол, — он не закончил, пошатнувшись и схватившись за спинку кресла.

— Тебе рано ходить без трости, — я трансфигурировала из забытого на столе пергамента бумажный платок и громко высморкалась. — Кого ты хотел этим поразить?

Он бросил на меня взгляд, призванный быть убийственным, но вышло у него как-то слишком неубедительно.

— Я принесу зелье, — понуро сказала я, когда он отвернулся.

И я почти ушла, когда он в последний миг поймал меня за руку. Притянул к себе. Обнял. Прижался лицом к лохматым волосам.

Сердце в его груди стучало часто-часто.

— Ты лучшее, что есть в моей жизни, — я не уверена, что он сказал именно так, потому что я с трудом разобрала его бормотание. — А вернее, единственное хорошее в ней.

— Ты говорил, что я худший кошмар в твоей жизни.

— И это тоже.

Если вспомнить все, что с нами было… неудивительно.

— Не отказывайся от меня, — попросила я. — Пожалуйста. Хочешь, я дам Нерушимый обет, что никогда тебя не оставлю?

— Ни в коем случае! — ужаснулся он. — Как тебе только в голову приходят такие глупости?!

Я бы пожала плечами, если бы мы не обнимались.

Я могла стоять так вечность, но он неловко пошевелил плечом, и я отстранилась.

— Садись в кресло, я быстренько сбегаю за зельем, — предложила я, заглядывая в его черные глаза. Усмехнулась и добавила: — Мой престарелый Гумберт.

Снейп сверкнул глазами.

— У тебя отвратительное чувство юмора!


	144. Что иллюзиям свойственно таять

— Домик Мерлина я завещаю… Рите Блэк, — подумав, сказала я. — Вторая наследница — Нарцисса Малфой. Напишите — как самое безопасное место в Британии.

— Домик Мерлина оформлен юридически? — деловито осведомился Гавер.

Я покачала головой.

— Юридически этого места не существует.

Он понятливо кивнул. Домик Мерлина перейдет по древним законам магического наследия, и неважно, есть ли на него какие-то бумаги. Как и на родовой дом Блэков.

— Что ж, мисс Блэк, я записал все ваши пожелания. Ждите меня через три дня, я принесу все необходимые бумаги.

Он пожал мне руку, и я проводила его до парадной двери.

Я собиралась сделать это еще на прошлой неделе, до того, как отправилась в Малфой-мэнор. Но у Гавера было слишком плотное расписание, и он пришел только сегодня, когда его услуги, в общем-то, вполне могли уже и не понадобиться.

— Что здесь делал Стрейнджер? — подозрительно спросил Сириус, появляясь в коридоре, как черт из табакерки.

Я помялась, и пока думала, что бы такое соврать, в коридоре откуда-то появился еще и Снейп.

— Составляли завещание, Блэк? — холодно спросил он, и только что-то неуловимое в его глазах выдавало то, что ему чертовски не все равно.

Стараясь не смотреть на предобморочного Сириуса, я взбежала наверх.

***

— Шестнадцатилетние девочки не составляют завещания, — этим же вечером проговорил Снейп и только вздохнул, когда вместо ответа я устроила голову на его коленях, чуть не расплескав кофе, которое он пил. — Грета.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

Он вздохнул и поставил кофе на столик.

— Не понимаю, что вас с Сириусом так поразило, — несмотря на свое нежелание, сказала я. Потому что молчание, повисшее в комнате, было слишком напряженным. — Все мы знаем, что меня могут убить.

— Не убьют, если ты перестанешь везде лезть. Без тебя мир не рухнет, — повторил он свою любимую фразу.

— Как бы то ни было, я должна с ним встретиться. И забрать последний хоркрукс.

— Это вовсе необязательно. Ты никому ничего не должна.

Я задрала башку и посмотрела в его черные глаза.

— Я обещала.

Снейп длинно выдохнул.

— А ты не думала… что даже если у тебя все получится… сколько магической силы понадобится, чтобы присоединить последний осколок его души? Каждый раз ты надолго теряла сознание, когда находила очередной хоркрукс, ты сама рассказывала… Ты не думала, что в этот раз… потеряешь жизнь?

— Не попробую — не узнаю, — криво усмехнулась я.

— Ты готова пожертвовать жизнью… ради него? Темного Лорда?

— Перестань, — я оттолкнулась от дивана и села.

Снейп фыркнул и отвернулся. Мы уже не раз обсуждали эту тему. И каждый такой разговор превращался в ссору.

— Пятнадцать лет назад я поклялся защищать тебя и убить его, — произнес Снейп, не глядя в мою сторону. — А ты просишь меня смириться с тем, что готова слепо идти на смерть ради его спасения?

— Это не обсуждается, — резко сказала я.

— Мое мнение ничего не значит? — так же резко спросил Снейп.

— Я не хочу спорить.

Я хотела уйти, но тут за дверью послышалась какая-то возня.

Прекрасно, еще не хватало здесь появиться Сириусу. Но это был не Сириус.

— Снейп, Блэк! — Грюм бесцеремонно снес с дверей все запирающие чары и ввалился в комнату. Сплюнул, когда я поспешно соскочила с дивана. — Поднимайте свои задницы и спускайтесь вниз, чертовы специалисты по чертовым оборотням, — он крутанул глазом, а я удивилась, когда это я успела стать специалистом по оборотням, и при чем здесь вообще лунатики. — Люпина расплющило, — пояснил Грюм и бодро выскочил из комнаты.

Я охнула и побежала за ним, едва не свалившись на лестнице.

Люпина не просто расплющило. Он пережил частичное превращение, да так и остался в таком виде — получеловек, полузверь. Я знала это заклятье, которое заставляет оборотня перекинуться, невзирая на фазу луны. Мы с Грейбеком частенько его практиковали, и все проходило гладко. Люпину повезло меньше.

Он мотал звериной башкой с человеческими глазами и скреб по полу изогнутыми когтями.

— Он в сознании? — спросила я бледную Тонкс, мысленно отправляя Кричера за успокаивающими каплями для беременных. — Я имею в виду, в человеческом сознании?

— Да, Блэк, — с лестницы, хромая и без трости, спустился Снейп. — Он в человеческом сознании.

Я кивнула. Легиллименту лучше знать. Посмотрела на Тома.

— Его лучше не трогать до полнолуния, — произнес он, враждебно глянув на Сириуса. — При частичном превращении контрзаклятье может его убить.

«О чем я им уже сказал».

— Не хочешь помочь — лучше уйди! — накинулся на него Сириус, и Том закатил глаза.

— Не ори на него, — сказала я, встречая пылающий взгляд папаши. — Где Дамблдор?

— Его не будет до завтра, — сказала бледная Молли.

Подошел Снейп. Они с Томом обменялись ненавидящими взглядами, и он склонился над Люпином. Помахал палочкой.

— Ему может немного помочь Зелье Полной Луны. Но в остальном его лучше оставить, как есть, до полнолуния.

— Ты сможешь сварить зелье? — в отчаянии спросила Тонкс, когда воцарилась мрачная тишина. Изуродованный превращением Люпин оказывал мощное деморализующее действие.

Снейп замялся. Его руки все еще подрагивали, и он пока не подходил к котлу.

— Я сварю, — пообещала я.

***

Том болтал ногами, сидя на соседнем с котлом столе. Он небрежно чистил корень лопуха и размышлял о том, когда именно нападет Волдеморт. Я ставила на ближайшее полнолуние, а Том отвечал, что при должной подготовке фаза луны при вызове демонов совершенно неважна, и все зависит от количества жертв для ритуала.

— Двенадцать — это классическое число. А полнолуние — классическое время. Но раз у него уже есть связь с Бездной, то можно обойтись и десятью девственницами. Или, скажем, восьмью.

На этой его фразе дверь в мою подземную лабораторию открылась, и на пороге появился Снейп. Он остановился, испепеляюще глядя на Тома, который отдал мне корень и теперь жонглировал коротким ножиком, рассуждая о жертвоприношении девственниц.

— Северус, — мерзко ухмыльнулся Том.

— Мракс, — так же издевательски ответил Снейп.

— Что за фамильярность, — Том встал и подошел к нему. — Раньше ты обращался ко мне «мой повелитель».

Рука Снейпа дернулась к палочке, и я вклинилась между ними, наплевав на то, что в этот момент нужно добавлять чертов корень.

«Даже не думай, — глядя в злые глаза Тома, послала я ему сообщение. — Спровоцируешь Снейпа — я тебя в асфальт закатаю со всеми хоркруксами».

Он хмыкнул, бросил на Снейпа насмешливый взгляд и вышел.

Снейп сжал зубы. Посмотрел на котел.

— Ты забыла добавить корень.

Да, и, кажется, испортила зелье.

— Подожди, — он поймал мою руку, которую я уже подняла, чтобы очистить котел. — Зелье еще можно спасти.

Он оттеснил меня от стола. Спустя минуту его манипуляций зелье приняло должный оттенок.

Я думала, он его закончит, но тут его рука дрогнула, и нож из нее выпал.

Он молча отступил и жестом пригласил меня продолжить.

Я смолчала — потому что когда ему казалось, что я его жалею, его это сильно злило.

Зелье я закончила в полной тишине. Потому что я боялась все перепутать, а Снейп… не знаю, почему молчал он.

— У тебя хорошо получается, — произнес он, когда я погасила огонь под котлом и вытерла пот со лба.

— Ты заболел? — я удивленно на него уставилась. — Все пять лет ты только и твердил мне, что я бездарь.

— Ты, как Грейнджер, — по книге можешь сварить, что угодно, — сразу же исправился Снейп.

Мы снова замолчали, и я в точности знала, о чем он думает — о Томе. Обо мне и Томе. Для этого не надо быть легиллиментом.

— Потанцуешь со мной послезавтра? — спросила я, чтобы нарушить тишину.

Он изогнул бровь.

— Послезавтра? Ты в самом деле думаешь, что я пойду на эту глупую свадьбу?

— Да.

— Бестолковое сборище счастливых идиотов, — в своей обычной манере проворчал он. — Устраивать веселье в такое время… когда в любой момент можно ожидать нападения…

— Немного веселья никому не повредит. Тебе тоже.

— Уверяю тебя, мне не будет весело, — ответил Снейп. — Я ненавижу… подобные мероприятия.

Я скрестила руки на груди. Как же с ним сложно.

— Это оттого, что ты ненавидишь людей? Или тебе не понравилась церемония Лили и Джеймса? — непонятно зачем зло спросила я.

Он вскинулся, и его скулы порозовели.

— Откуда тебе известно…

Известно о том, как он, скрытый ото всех чарами невидимости, наблюдал издалека за счастливыми Поттерами?

Глядя на его разъяренное лицо, я сильно пожалела, что не сдержала язык.

— Воспоминания из кабинета Дамблдора, — выдохнул он. — Ты их украла.

— Да, — не стала отрицать я.

— Прекрасно, — прошипел он. — Великолепно, Блэк.

Он оттолкнулся от стола, о который опирался, и вылетел из лаборатории, задев меня краем мантии.

Черт.


	145. Ах, эта свадьба пела и плясала

— Что это? — раздраженно спросил Снейп, когда на следующий день я повесила на дверь его шкафа длинный чехол.

— Твоя парадная мантия. От Мадам Малкин. Она сшила ее в соответствии с твоими вкусами.

Снейп прожег во мне дыру своим яростным взглядом.

— Я же сказал, что никуда не пойду. Что из этого ты не поняла?

Я откинула за спину косу и очень нагло залезла ему на коленки, отвлекая от завязывания шнурков на ботинках.

— Слезь с меня, — потребовал он, держа в отведенной руке палочку, которой справлялся со шнурками.

— И не подумаю, — я попыталась забрать у него палочку, он попытался скинуть меня с коленей. В результате я как-то случайно, а может, и не случайно, повалила его на спину.

— Ты ведешь себя… неприлично, — прошипел Снейп, все так же не давая мне дотянуться до палочки. Я прижала руку с ней к кровати, глядя в его сердитое лицо, быстро покрывающееся розовыми пятнами.

— Не буду спорить, — я пожала плечами, удобно усаживаясь сверху и стараясь не слишком на него давить своим весом. — Я пришла извиниться.

— Очень… оригинально, — процедил он. — Если кто-то зайдет…

— То получит Обливиэйт в моем исполнении. Не думай об этом.

Он попытался встать, но я легко толкнула его обратно. А он, хоть и выглядел очень злым, не спешил воспользоваться палочкой.

— Прости, что рассказала тебе про воспоминания, — сказала я.

— А за то, что ты в них копалась, я не должен тебя простить? — прошипел он.

— Мне было двенадцать, я была любопытна, что ты хочешь!

— То есть, сейчас бы ты этого не сделала?

— Конечно, сделала!

Что за глупые вопросы.

— Перестань, Северус, — я улыбнулась. — В юности ты был таким милым.

Вот тут уж он хотел воспользоваться палочкой, и я быстро выбила ее из его пальцев.

— Слезь с меня. Немедленно, — потребовал он, метая в меня взгляды-молнии.

— Ну, извинения были первым вопросом в нашей повестке, — я почесала шрам. — Вторым будет завтрашняя свадьба.

— Я тебе ясно сказал…

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я танцевала с другими мальчиками? — невинно спросила я.

— Можешь танцевать, с кем угодно! Хоть с Темным Лордом. Хотя постой-ка… Ты и будешь танцевать с Темным Лордом! — прошипел он.

Я наклонилась и поцеловала его сжатые губы. Впалые щеки. Подбородок. Шею.

— Прекрати, — совершенно другим, серьезным голосом сказал он.

— Нет, — я провела пальцами по шраму от укуса змеи, перехватила его руки. У меня были чары супер-силы, а у него нет.

— Прекрати немедленно, — повторил он, глядя на меня совершенно незнакомыми глазами. Его зрачки расширились, а пульс участился до ненормального ритма — я чувствовала это, сжимая его запястья.

— Ты пойдешь на праздник? — спросила я, выравнивая собственное дыхание парой глубоких вдохов.

— Это низко, — заметил он.

— Согласна. Так ты пойдешь?

Он на секунду замер.

— Пойду. Только слезь с меня, — неестественно спокойно ответил он.

Я перекатилась в сторону и села к нему спиной, заправляя выбившиеся из косы пряди за горящие уши.

Улыбнулась.

Ему тоже будет со мной непросто.

***

Свадьба была мероприятием торжественным и пышным. Проходила она в неухоженном саду Норы, благо, погода позволяла. Половина Ордена с самого утра натягивала шатры, левитировала столы, стулья и скатерти, разворачивала ковровые дорожки. Вторая половина — обеспечивала создание защитного купола на случай, если пожирательская братия решит добавить вечеринке драйва и пикантности.

Мы с Томом занимались куполом, к этому же делу я подключила еще и Криви, чтобы они были на виду. Рядом колдовал Муромец, которого Сириус уговорил погостить еще пару дней, что сильно взбесило Снейпа. Сам Снейп сейчас стоял в строгой парадной мантии, которая мало чем отличалась от его обычных школьных мантий, опирался на трость и говорил с Дамблдором.

— Как я тебе? — рядом появился Хорхе, который был у Билла шафером. Рукава парадной мантии заканчивались татуированными руками. В ухе блестела сережка, а на ногах из-под брюк торчали кроссовки.

— Красавчик, — я поправила сбившуюся бабочку и возмущенно стукнула его по плечу: — На нашей свадьбе ты выглядел не так торжественно!

— Ты вообще была почти лысая, — он показал мне язык и отправился к машущему Биллу.

— Вот ты где! Идем! — Гермиона, которая каким-то образом оказалась в числе подружек невесты, подхватила меня за локоть и потащила в дом. — Срочно нужна твоя помощь — у Молли развалился торт!

— Я что, похожа на домового эльфа? — возмутилась я, пытаясь успеть за ней в туфлях, каблуки которых хоть и были заколдованы на легкую походку, но все же доставляли немало неудобств.

— Там другое — торт атаковали докси!

Видимо, самопроизвольно взорвался один из доксиметов близнецов.

На кухне уже крутился Грюм, прицельно расстреливая докси Ступефаями, чем сильно нервировал Молли, потому что оглушенные тушки падали, кто куда — кто на пирог, кто на пудинг, кто на блюдо с закусками. Я огляделась, убедилась, что на меня никто не смотрит, и пульнула в одну из докси ветвящимся Круциатусом собственного изобретения. Их всех с писком вырубило, а я подхватила падающие тушки сеточной Вингардиум Левиоссой и скинула в холщовый мешок, который уже держал Том.

Грюм ожидаемо все понял, неодобрительно зыркнул волшебным глазом и ухромал на улицу, а Молли начала причитать над Флер.

— Ах, девочка моя, иди скорей переодевайся! И без тебя справимся! Ну же, ты уже должна быть в платье!

Думаю, благодарности от нее ждать было глупо, а потому я отблагодарила себя сама, стянув пышную пироженку с ближайшего блюда, и вышла с кухни следом за Грюмом.

— Эй, Уизли, — я нашла близнецов, которые торговались о чем-то с выглядевшим несчастным от их напора Дедалусом Динглом. Тот, воспользовавшись моментом, улизнул, а я взяла их обоих под локти. — Что там с заклятьем Божественного Света?

Чары Божественного Света, хоть и не были такими мощными, как Патронус, были более гибкими и поддавались концентрации для помещения в артефакты. И, да, они были призваны наносить страшные раны порождениям Бездны.

— Божественные фонарики почти готовы, — подтвердил Фред.

— Джимми от них шарахается, — добавил Джордж.

Джимми мы прозвали дементора, которого я изловила для опытов и в режиме строгой секретности притащила в подвалы родового дома Блэков.

— Джимми шарахается от вас, — возразила я. — Отложите все остальное. Это заказ номер один.

— Есть, шеф, — насмешливо сказал Фред.

— У тебя крем на платье, — добавил Джордж, и они сбежали искать Дингла.

На темно-зеленом платье, засыпанном крошкой от безе, расползалось пятно. Я хотела пойти искать Кричера или Пигли, потому что сама выведением пятен никогда не занималась, да и Том был в этом деле не крупным специалистом.

— Экскуро, — произнес голос прямо радом со мной, и платье пришло в порядок.

— Спасибо, — я улыбнулась, а Снейп нахмурился. Взял мою руку, кончики пальцев которой совсем слегка почернели.

— Чем ты опять занималась? — строго спросил он, быстро отпуская руку, чтобы, не дай Мерлин, кто-нибудь не увидел лишнего.

— Ловила докси.

— Темной магией? — он выгнул бровь. — И это еще обо мне ты говорила, что я забиваю гвозди микроскопом?

— Не ругайся. К церемонии как раз пройдет, — я с улыбкой разглядывало его лицо. Вчера Молли его постригла, и сходство с дементором немного уменьшилось. — Ты хорошо выглядишь, — сказала я, и он нахмурился. Ему не нравилось, когда я говорила подобные вещи. И он почти никогда им не верил. — А я? Скажи, что я тоже хорошо выгляжу.

Я покрутилась перед ним, и летящий подол платья закружился солнышком. Впрочем, сильно я старалась не кружиться, чтобы никто не заметил крепления с метательными ножами и отмычками на бедре. А что? Кричер настоял, что сегодня моей прической никак не может быть коса. Куда-то же я должна была положить весь свой «набор ассасина», как называли это Криви.

— Ты очень красивая, — помедлив, сказал Снейп. — На тебя все смотрят.

— Это потому что я ужасная Блэк, — хмыкнула я.

Снейп покачал головой.

— Нет. Не поэтому.

Наш разговор прервала Молли, которая пять минут назад, оставив восстанавливать торт Пигли, прямо в фартуке вышла из кухни встретить дальнюю родню.

— Северус! — воскликнула она, будто больше всего на свете рада была его видеть. — Познакомься, это моя племянница Мэри, — она властно дернула за руку несчастную Мэри, стоявшую за ее спиной. Я оглядела племянницу. Мэри на вид было чуть меньше тридцатничка, она была стройна, рыжа и мила. И не замужем, судя по ее свободным от колец рукам.

— Грета, тебя искал Сириус, — поджав губы, сказала Молли.

Снейп, который смотрел на меня с нескрываемой насмешкой, изогнул бровь.

Вот так, да? Ладно.

— Чего? — я бесцеремонно ткнула Сириусом пальцем в плечо, отвлекая от разговора с высоким светловолосым мужиком, судя по странным шмоткам и крутившейся рядом Луне Лавгуд, которую мне утром показал Колин, Ксенофилиусом Лавгудом.

— Помоги Муромцу с шатром, — сказал Сириус, подталкивая меня в сторону Муромца. Судя по тому, что тот мирно общался с Седриком Диггори, помощь ему не требовалась. — Иди, иди.

Да тут попахивает сговором.

Я пошла в сторону Муромца, по пути незаметно свернув в сторону Кингсли, ловкими движениями рук раскидывающего по столам тарелки с закусками.

— А у тебя неплохо выходит, господин Министр Магии, — похвалила я. — Не думал сменить профиль и податься в официанты?

— А я и был официантом, — улыбнулся он, и его глаза подернулись ностальгической дымкой. — Когда только приехал в Британию. Работал в «Кабаньей голове» и немного в «Дырявом котле», чтобы оплатить учебу в Магистратуре, — он мечтательно вздохнул и ушел в дом за новой порцией тарелок.

Я посмотрела ему вслед и заметила блондинистую голову неподалеку.

— Чего куксишься, кузен, — я села на скамейку рядом с Драко, наблюдая, как мимо нас проносится Деннис, рубашка которого почему-то была выпачкана в пятнах от травы.

Он дернул плечом, кивая вглубь шатра. Там стояли Гермиона с Томом. Судя по их лицам, они тихо ссорились.

— Он ее не любит, — сказал Драко. — Обращается с ней… как с ничтожеством.

Я вздохнула. Гермиона, как это часто бывало, разбила сердца целой толпы парней, чтобы потом отдать свое сердце тому, кто этого никогда не оценит.

— Он просто развлекается, — Драко скривился и посмотрел на меня. — Поговори с ним. Он послушает только тебя.

Я покачала головой. Нет. Если из жизни Тома исчезнет Гермиона, то он совсем потеряется.

В эту секунду Том обернулся к нам и пристально посмотрел мне в глаза.

— Она не нужна ему! — Драко тоже заметил его взгляд и нахмурился.

Я смолчала, и он добавил:

— Ему нужна ты.

Вот этого я точно не хочу слышать.

— Ты ошибаешься.

— Нет!

— А кто нужен Гермионе? — резко спросила я. Драко посмотрел на меня несчастными серыми глазами, мотнул головой и ушел, а я едва удержалась от того, чтобы не потереть разукрашенное колдокосметикой лицо.

Церемония прошла красиво и торжественно. Как это водится в таких случаях, венчал сногсшибательную красавицу Флер и рыжего плечистого Билла Дамблдор. Он говорил прочувствованно и пафосно, как умел только он, и от его речей рыдала Молли и смахивали слезы родители невесты.

После торжественной части и поздравлений началось веселье. Хорхе, как и обещал, играл с Гиппогрифами на сцене, в промежутках танцуя с Нарциссой, которая на праздник припозднилась из-за младенчиков. Ее на посту сменила Рита, а ближе к вечеру они должны были поменяться снова. На Нарциссу неодобрительно косились, но она с непринужденностью леди игнорировала взгляды и перешептывания.

Я поглядывала в сторону Снейпа, который пытался отвязаться от Мэри, и подумывала, а не поджечь ли мне ее платье.

— Даже боюсь пригласить тебя на танец, — рядом со мной вырос Муромец. Стянул со стола канапе и прицельно бросил освободившуюся шпажку в фужер проходящего мимо Рона. Кивнул в сторону Снейпа. — Как твое чудовище? Еще не превратилось в принца?

Я пихнула его кулаком и поймала хмурый взгляд черных глаз-туннелей.

— Ты передашь мое послание Блинчику? Вполне возможно, мне совсем скоро понадобится его помощь.

— Только его? — Муромец хмыкнул. — Не сомневайся, мы все будем здесь, когда это потребуется, — он хлопнул меня по плечу и отправился танцевать с Джинни, которая вовсю строила ему глазки из противоположного конца шатра.

Муромец меня пригласить побоялся, а вот Хорхе не был таким пугливым. Во время очередного перерыва в их танцевальной программе заиграла легкая мелодия, и он подрулил, оттесняя от меня Грюма.

— Традиционный танец мужа и жены? — пошутила я.

— А как же, — довольно ответил Хорхе.

— Иди, пригласи Мэри, — попросила я.

— Кто это?

Я посмотрела в сторону Снейпа и рыжей племянницы Уизли. Они пили шампанское.

Он хмыкнул, поцеловал мою руку и направился к ним.

Я подождала, пока Мэри срулит с красавчиком Хорхе на танцпол и, стараясь вести себя так же непринужденно, как и Нарцисса, подошла к Снейпу.

— Скажи мне, — его желчный тон уже не предвещал ничего хорошего. — В следующем году, когда тебе исполнится семнадцать, и твой брак станет законным, вы тоже сыграете свадьбу?

Я бросила на него острый взгляд и не ответила.

— Ты меня пригласишь? — поинтересовался он.

— Шафером, — ответила я с некоторым раздражением. Опять эта его ревность.

Он скривился, допил шампанское и отошел.

Черт.


	146. Парк в Литтл Уингинге

Как-то так вышло, что в этот вечер платье Мэри все же загорелось. Практически самопроизвольно воспламенилось как раз в тот момент, когда Снейп пригласил ее на танец. Это случилось сразу после того, как разрезали торт, и я даже почти не смотрела в их сторону.

Молли увела испуганную племянницу в дом, а Снейп грубо схватил меня за локоть и выволок из шатра.

— Ты вообще соображаешь, что делаешь? — прошипел он, стискивая стальной хваткой пальцев мою руку, а я все пыталась дотянуться ртом до ложечки с удивительным розовым кремом в ней. — Почему я не поджигаю всех, с кем ты танцуешь?

— М-м… Эй! — возмутилась я, потому что он вырвал из моих рук и ложечку, и тарелку с тортом. Швырнул в сторону. Я вздохнула, пытаясь слизать крем с руки, которую он все еще стискивал, но у меня не вышло. — Потому что ты, Северус, взрослый умный мужчина, — я встретила его пылающий взгляд. — И не устраиваешь сцен ревности, когда твоя девушка танцует с другом. Правда?

— Моя девушка? — насмешливо и зло переспросил он.

— Вот сейчас лучше помолчи, — во мне будто звякнул колокольчик. Я знала этот его тон и этот его взгляд. Обычно в таком настроении он говорит что-то такое, после чего я всегда плачу. Рыдаю на вершине Запертой башни или на полу в домике Мерлина.

Он выгнул бровь.

— Мерлин, как же у меня хватило мозгов связаться с ребенком, — пробормотал он, и я поняла, что это совсем не то, что он собирался сказать.

Теперь пришла моя очередь метать в него убийственные взгляды.

— Может, хватит?

— Не я это начал. Зачем ты заставила меня прийти? Повеселиться? Тебе весело? Почему бы не покрутиться в откровенном платье перед всеми своими так называемыми друзьями, с половиной которых ты успела повстречаться? Почему бы не потанцевать с мужем прямо у меня под носом? Это ты называешь весельем? — он отшвырнул от себя мою руку, на которой остались четкие следы его пальцев.

— Ты знаешь, что Хорхе мой муж только формально! Ты не можешь обвинять меня в том, что я сделала в одиннадцать лет, когда осталась совсем одна без магии!

— Такой брак, — он кивнул на татуировку, — просто не может быть формальным! Это же магическая, черт возьми, связь!

— Между нами ничего не было! — мне было до ужаса обидно, что я должна оправдываться перед ним.

— Откуда мне знать?

— Хотя бы оттуда, что ты сам видел, что моя кровь подошла для Зелья Умопомрачения той осенью!

Он сверкнул глазами.

— С тех пор многое могло измениться!

У меня будто пелена встала перед глазами. Я с размаху влепила ему пощечину — да такую, что моя ладонь загорелась, будто в нее вонзилась сотня маленьких иголочек.

А потом аппарировала.

***

Том вздохнул, с грустью посмотрел на тарелку с гигантским куском торта в своей руке и огляделся по сторонам.

Мы были в парке в Литтл Уингинге. В том самом парке, где одиннадцать лет назад меня нашел Арк. А пять лет назад я читала свое первое письмо из Хогвартса.

Я села на скамейку, и Том со вздохом сел рядом. Вытянул ноги.

— Знаешь, учитывая то, что я теперь не совсем призрак, ты могла бы спрашивать меня, когда хочешь куда-то переместиться.

— Прости, — пробормотала я, невидяще глядя в густые кусты напротив скамейки.

— Будешь реветь или попробуешь торт? — спросил Том без всякой обиды.

— Давай пока торт, дальше посмотрим, — я все же потерла лицо, размазывая так тщательно нанесенную Ритой и Нарциссой маску красоты. Взяла у Тома одну из двух ложечек. — Спешил к Гермионе? — оценила я исполинский размер куска.

Он неопределенно дернул плечом — мол, неважно.

Мы ели розовый крем с торта и смотрели, как сквозь листву кустов мелькают фары проносящихся мимо автомобилей. В траве стрекотали ночные насекомые. Воздух становился все холоднее.

— Тебе страшно? — спросил Том, и я удивилась этому вопросу. Потому что о моих страхах он знал больше меня самой.

— Ты о чем?

— О последнем хоркруксе. Что, если Снейп прав? И ты умрешь, когда мы его получим?

Я посмотрела в его обеспокоенные глаза. Пожала плечами.

— Я могу умереть в любой момент времени. Как и ты. Не спрашивай. Я же тебя не спрашивала, когда сотни раз рисковала нашими жизнями.

Том отвернулся, бездумно размазывая по тарелке остатки мягкого торта.

— Знаешь, я больше всего на свете хочу это закончить. Но не такой ценой. Не ценой твоей жизни.

— О, перестань, — мои ноги в босоножках начали мерзнуть, и я наложила согревающие чары.

У меня тоже к нему был вопрос, но задать я его никак не решалась. Из моей головы все не шли слова Драко — о том, что Тому не нужна Гермиона. А нужна я.

Я посмотрела на него, но он не сказал ни слова, разглядывая фонари на отдаленной трассе.

Вместо ответа на мой так и не заданный вопрос, он поднялся, поставил тарелку с остатками торта на скамейку и подал мне руку.

— Прогуляемся по Литтл Уингингу? — предложил он. — Можем навестить твою родню. Познакомишь меня с Дадли.

Я хмыкнула и приняла его руку.

Почему бы и нет.

***

— Как это ты не поедешь в школу?! — Сириус сделал страшные глаза, когда мы большой толпой студентов и авроров гуляли по Косому переулку, совершая налеты на магазины школьных принадлежностей.

— У меня уже есть аттестат. И даже с неплохими оценками. Ни одного Тролля, — я, если честно, была горда, хотя Том в такие моменты имел обыкновение хмыкать и напоминать, что аттестат у нас с ним один на двоих.

— Ты не можешь не поехать! — настаивал Сириус, которого одна только мысль о том, что я вот так брошу школу, ужасала. Пятый курс не в счет — МакГонагалл меня не исключила, и он все же надеялся, что я вернусь. Я и вернулась. Вернулась, сдала СОВ и ушла. — Хотя, быть может, ты и права… — пробормотал он, будто ему в голову пришла неожиданная мысль. — Сдашь ЖАБА и после, ничего страшного.

Он похлопал меня по плечу и умотал к машущим ему близнецам Уизли, а я тяжело и длинно вздохнула. Я прекрасно знала причину его сговорчивости.

Снейп возвращался в Хогвартс. Преподавать Зелья.

Он уехал сразу после свадьбы Билла и Флер. Я его даже не видела, всю ночь прогуляв в городке, где прошло мое детство. Дадли и Петунью мы напугали до чертиков, а потом со смехом убегали от Вернона, который палил нам вслед из винтовки. Нашли остатки моей детской шайки и кутили в местном баре и окрестностях. Том рассказывал, что мы вели себя крайне неприлично: поджигали воду в фонтане, катались на бронзовом коне, оживленном магией, и чуть не грабанули-таки банк. И грабанули бы, если бы уже под утро я не уснула на его плече.

Утром, когда Кричер принес мне зелье, облегчающее головную боль, я узнала эту сногсшибательную новость про Снейпа. В хлам поругалась с Дамблдором, едва не запустила в него Аваду. Пока я бегала по кухне и не хуже Сириуса размахивала руками, Дамблдор смотрел на меня своими добрыми лучистыми глазами и клятвенно заверял, что охрана в школе в предстоящий год будет на такой высоте, что и не в сказке сказать. Я эти их сказки знала, как никто другой, и не верила ни единому его слову.

Потом мы с Томом, Дамблдором и Грюмом смотались в Хогвартс. Я показала им все тайные ходы и лазы, и мы вместе их замуровали. Что интересно, Дамблдор, который о лазах прекрасно знал, был против этой идеи, старый интриган. На скромный обед, накрытый для профессоров, уже прибывших в школу, мы с Грюмом не остались. К Снейпу я тоже не зашла. Я прекрасно знала, что в этой глупой ссоре виновата я. Может быть, поэтому его и избегала. Я понимала, что он злится и скажет много жестокого в мой адрес. А я не промедлю с ответом — зная о нем так много, я могла ударить очень больно.

Погруженная в воспоминания, я не особенно следила за тем, как проходит наша прогулка по Косому переулку. У меня ведь был Том, который, в отличие от меня, бдительности не терял, увлеченный дурацкими сентиментальными переживаниями. Тем временем мы уже купили пергаменты и перья на всю нашу шумную школьную толпу, обновили мантии у Малкин — сама я не помню, когда последний раз была в мантии — на экзамене, наверное, — купили книги и подходили к Аптеке.

Том, который нес покупки Гермионы, толкнул меня локтем в бок.

Ну, конечно. Если я не встретила его в школе, то непременно должна встретить здесь.

Черные глаза равнодушно скользнули по нам, не задержавшись ни на ком и на секунду.

— Я забыла купить книгу, — я круто развернулась, ударив кончиком косы Рона, и зашагала в сторону книжной лавки.

Почему-то мне казалось, что это было не просто совпадением, что мы одновременно оказались возле этой дурацкой Аптеки.


	147. Я не буду стрелять там птиц, видишь - я безоружен

Люпин плохо перенес ту историю с частичным превращением, и теперь был несколько не в форме для оперативной работы. Дамблдор решил, что гораздо больше пользы милашка-оборотень принесет, обучая детишек уму-разуму, а именно Защите от Темных Искусств, и пригласил в Хогвартс. Тот с удовольствием согласился, учитывая, что и Сириус выразил активное желание в полной мере возобновить свой факультатив по Боевой магии — в условиях практически что войны для студентов это было совсем не лишним. Таким образом, потрепанные остатки Мародеров возвращались в Хогвартс. А тут еще и Снейп… В общем, встреча одноклассников во всей красе.

Первое сентября было днем ужасно шумным и веселым. Сперва мы встали ни свет ни заря. В суете завтрака Тонкс, которая среди прочих должна была охранять поезд, разбила две тарелки, уронив на голову Лонгботтома, который снова каким-то непостижимым образом оказался в родовом доме Блэков, вазочку с вареньем. Близнецы в этом году не ехали, официально исключенные из школы, но активно создавали толчею. Ухал Тарантино, которого Драко собирался взять с собой, истошно орал Карасик Гермионы — его поймал Найджелус, который активно интересовался окружающим миром, и теперь слегка придушивал, повторяя на серпентарго: «Кися! Кися!». Молли пыталась погладить мантию Рона, забыв, что для этого есть эльфы. Джинни красила глаза, с чердака доносились душевные завывания Грейбека, под потолком трепыхался снитч. Гермиона читала «Краткий сборник вопросов к ЖАБА» объемом в восемьсот страниц — и это несмотря на то, что ЖАБА были только на седьмом курсе. Когда часы над столом начали истошно орать, что мы опаздываем (Молли вчера завела на них будильник), Артур с Сэмом подогнали фургон, внутри по размерам больше напоминающим небольшой зал ожидания. Мы погрузили вещи, животных, погрузились сами и поехали на Кингс-Кросс.

На самом вокзале выяснилось, что мы потеряли Криви. Спустя три минуты Криви нашлись — они зачем-то пытались протащить на платформу девять и три четверти будку смотрителя вместе со смотрителем. Потом я отобрала у них динамитную шашку, ненастоящий посох Мерлина из музея и небольшой уменьшенный скутер, и, наконец, среди прочих посадила на поезд.

Поезд тронулся, и я вздохнула с облегчением. Наконец-то. Меня ждет тишина и покой. Никаких воплей, когда мы с Томом планируем набег на Волдеморта. Никаких взрывов, когда варим запрещенное зелье. Никаких любовных треугольников между Драко-Гермионой-Томом и Джинни-Драко-Кристиной. Тишь да гладь, да Мерлинова благодать.

***

Второе сентября прошло хорошо. В доме действительно было тихо, исключая вечер, когда собрался Орден. Мы с Томом — он в мантии-невидимке, я в виде книззла — метнулись прогуляться по Лютному переулку, посетили «Клык василиска». Послушали сплетни, ничего нового не узнали. Вместе с Грюмом через шар пошпионили за Хвостом, опять ничего нового не узнали. К Беллатрикс так и не вернулась магия, и она, кажется, скоро совсем сойдет от этого с ума. Волдеморт не появлялся в поместье с июля, и никто не знал, где он шатается. Люциус Малфой завел любовницу и строит планы по убийству Хорхе и Нарциссы.

Третье сентября мы провели в тренировках. Я бегала, прыгала и отражала атаки Тома.

Четвертое сентября мы весь день посвятили созданию второго кольца-портала в домик Мерлина для Тома. Схема у нас была, и управились мы к утру пятого сентября.

Пятого сентября я проснулась традиционно ни свет, ни заря, побегала, попрыгала и завалилась спать до обеда. После обеда у нас была тренировка с Дорианом.

Шестого сентября я поняла, что у меня, не хуже чем у Беллатрикс, скоро поедет крыша. Поняла я это, сидя на полу в пустующей комнате Снейпа и слушая лиричные завывания Грейбека под гитару. С каждым днем у него получалось все лучше, и седьмого сентября мы с ним пели дуэтом — я из своей чердачной комнаты, он из своей.

Восьмого сентября я плюнула на все, позвала Кричера и велела доставить меня в Хогвартс.

***

Я обновила согревающие чары и уперла пятки в стык между камнями, которыми был выложен пол в этой части подземелья. Поерзала лопатками о жесткую поверхность двери, покалывающей спину едва уловимой защитной магией.

В Хогвартсе и правда хорошо позаботились о безопасности. Например, они, наконец, включили в защитное поле запрет на появление в замке посторонних эльфов, так что мне до школы пришлось тащиться от самих ворот. Под дождем.

Сейчас не без помощи заклинаний я уже почти высохла и читала средневековую книгу по Демонологии — фантастика и вымыслы, большей частью. Я была одна — Том ушел к Гермионе, выдернув ее с уроков.

Я Снейпа выдернуть с уроков не могла, хоть и очень хотела. А потому дожидалась его на пороге его комнат. Которые на этот раз были окружены не в пример гораздо более мощной защитой, чем раньше. Судя по полю, которое я ощущала, внутрь не пролетела бы и муха. Не говоря уже обо мне.

Было тревожно и обидно, что он не включил меня в список гостей. Утешало то, что в этом списке не было, похоже, никого, даже хогвартских эльфов — я уже наведалась на кухню, чтобы перекусить, и спросила. А потому он не проскользнет мимо меня, переместившись в компании эльфа. Если, конечно, не решит заночевать в классе Зельеварения.

Из бокового коридора послышался отдаленный гвалт — закончился урок. Я убрала книжку в рюкзак и сделала пару вдохов.

Снейп появился спустя пару минут с тростью и пачкой пергаментов.

Вывернул из-за угла с каменным лицом, посмотрел на меня ничего не выражающим взглядом и, не замедлив шага, подошел. Молча поднял бровь.

Я отошла от двери, и он, лишь прислонив к ней ладонь, легко ее открыл. Скрылся в комнате и закрыл ее прямо перед моим носом.

Я со вздохом прислонилась к ней спиной.

Детский сад.

«Северус», — послала я мысль.

Изнутри не раздавалось ни звука — наверняка заглушающие чары. Но я была уверена, что мои мысленные послания до него доходят.

«Впусти меня».

Тишина.

Неужели я настолько сильно его обидела?

«Я буду здесь торчать хоть до утра. Пока ты не откроешь».

Альтернативной угрозой было то, что я вынесу дурацкую защиту вместе с дверью и стеной, но я остановилась на более сентиментальном варианте.

Снова тишина — а потом я чуть не упала, потому что дверь за моей спиной все же открылась.

Я столкнулась с его безразличным взглядом, тряхнула головой, когда он развернулся и ухромал вглубь комнаты, и вошла.

Он подошел к комоду и что-то быстро спрятал в его ящик. Мне показалось, что в тусклом свете блеснул стеклянный шарик — маленькое солнце.

Снейп сложил руки на груди и повернулся ко мне. Снова это каменное лицо и безразличный взгляд. И ледяной голос:

— Ты пришла молчать?

— Я…

Он тут же перебил:

— Мне не нужны ни извинения, ни оправдания. Ничего из того, что ты хочешь предложить. Мне ничего от тебя не нужно.

Ладно.

Я села на краешек подлокотника кресла.

— Я ужасно скучаю по тебе.

Его лицо не переменилось.

— Ты, видимо, решила, что я должен тебя веселить?

Я сунула палец в дырку кресельной обшивки. Ковырнула поролон.

— Ты твердо намерен меня прогнать? Я сделала тебе настолько больно?

Его губы дрогнули, но он ничего не сказал.

— Я не хотела. Ты же знаешь.

— Мне все равно, что ты там хотела.

Я опустила глаза.

— Знаешь, я недавно впервые вызвала патронуса.

— Поздравляю, — процедил он.

— Хочешь расскажу, какое воспоминание я использовала?

Пауза.

— Не хочу.

— Помнишь то Рождество? Когда я впервые пришла к тебе, а ты меня не прогнал. Я еще лепила цветные огоньки на твой камин, а ты говорил, что я его уродую. Я тогда еще ничего не понимала.

Я поймала его взгляд, и мне на секунду показалось… Но нет, он вновь стал безразличным.

— Эта история была призвана меня растрогать?

Я вытащила из кресла кусок набивки и принялась ее рвать на микроскопические частички.

— А она тебя и растрогала. Верно? А еще помнишь, как я ночевала на твоем диване после ссоры с Сэмом? Вообще глупо было идти тогда к тебе — но ты снова меня не выгнал. А потом был танец на Святочном балу. Я тебя провоцировала, а ты просто сказал, что я красивая. А потом на день твоего рождения мы пускали фейерверки с Запертой башни…

— Хватит.

Его взгляд весил не меньше тонны.

— Ты говоришь, что это прихоть, — я сглотнула ком в горле. — А это нифига не прихоть. Я люблю тебя, понимаешь? И мне не нужны эти платья и танцы, из-за которых ты так разозлился. Потому что танцевать я хочу только с тобой. А ты все чего-то боишься, не веришь мне, ждешь ножа в спину!

Я на мгновение прикрыла ладонями глаза и сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы не разреветься.

А в следующую секунду вздрогнула оттого, что он как-то неслышно подошел и обнял меня.

Я вздохнула, уткнулась лбом куда-то ему в ребра и обняла в ответ.

— Я должен тебе кое в чем признаться, — помолчав, тихо сказал он. Неловко погладил меня по волосам и отстранился. Отошел к комоду, не сводя с меня уже совсем не безразличного взгляда.

— В чем?

Он потер переносицу.

— Одна из причин… почему я избегал тебя все это время.

Я неуютно повела плечами.

— Северус?

Он скривился, как от зубной боли, и начал:

— Я не хотел воспользоваться твоей нездоровой привязанностью, чтобы начать все это, — он сделал короткий жест рукой, в который, по его мнению, укладывались наши отношения. — Потому что это как минимум неправильно, и я по-прежнему считаю. Хотя бы потому, что ты еще совсем ребенок.

Я молчала, не вклиниваясь со своими комментариями, хотя они и были.

— Все это, — ох, опять это его «все это». Неужели он так и не нашел название тому, что между нами происходит? — Все это я начал по просьбе Дамблдора, — он криво усмехнулся. — По его приказу.

Я кивнула, опуская голову.

— Дамблдор был убедителен, я так понимаю? Почему ты мне это рассказываешь? — спросила я, разглядывая свои руки.

— Потому что он отказался от своего плана. И ты могла узнать обо всем… совсем иначе.

— Почему же он от него отказался? — я все еще не поднимала глаз.

— Я не смог оказывать на тебя того влияния, на которое он рассчитывал, — Снейп говорил почти буднично.

— А ты пытался?

— Не особенно.

Я бросила на него короткий взгляд. Он кривился, будто от отвращения, и смотрел в сторону.

Дамблдор допустил промашку? Или нет? Может быть, в его план состоял в одной простой идее — растоптать меня, чтобы в подавленном настроении мне было проще идти навстречу Волдеморту? Послушно исполнять пророчество?

Впрочем, как бы то ни было, намерения Дамблдора не настолько важны.

— Не могу сказать, чтобы я не догадывалась о чем-то подобном, — произнесла я, снова увлеченно разглядывая свои пацанские руки — обломанные ногти, заусенцы, царапины, пятна чернил и, кажется, малярной краски. Кольца — одно изящное, Гриндевальдовское, другое — первое попавшееся из коллекции Блэков — серебряное и совсем простое. — Скажи другое. Ты меня обманывал? Хоть в чем-то?

Он молчал, молчал долго, и я, боясь увидеть его спокойное каменное лицо, подняла взгляд.

Мои страхи не оправдались. Он смотрел растерянно и как-то беспомощно. Будто передо мной стоял не строгий профессор, бывший беспощадный пожиратель смерти, без сомнений пожертвовавший своей жизнью ради этой дурацкой войны. Будто передо мной был Северус из его школьных воспоминаний.

— Северус? — позвала я, и он моргнул. — Ответь.

— И ты поверишь?

Я пожала плечами. Мне нужен был ответ, а уж верить ему или нет — это другой вопрос.

— Ты… даже не представляешь… что… значишь для меня.

Я пристально смотрела в его черные глаза, и мне до смерти хотелось ему верить.

— Тогда почему ты так легко от меня отказываешься? — обиженно спросила я. Потому что это действительно было обидно. Просто до слез.

Он выдохнул и стремительно подошел ко мне. Потянул за руки, заставляя встать. И осторожно, будто бы несмело, поцеловал.

— Не отпускай меня, ясно? — яростно прошептала я, прижимая ладони к его щекам. Он кивнул, вытирая подушечками больших пальцев мои слезы. — Пообещай.

— Дать тебе Нерушимый обет? — иронично спросил он, дернув уголком губ, что должно было обозначать улыбку.

— Просто пообещай.

— Обещаю.


	148. Пикник на обочине

В следующий раз в Хогвартсе я появилась спустя пару дней. Эти дни мы с близнецами были полностью поглощены изобретением фонарей Божественного света, и дело осложнялось тем, что Молли под видом уборки пыли пробралась в подвал и нашла Джимми. Как она визжала… Жестокие, бесчеловечные, разве так можно! Будто мы не над дементором опыты ставили, а котят мучили. Пока Дамблдор ее не успокоил, близнецам было запрещено спускаться в подвал. К счастью, не пришлось скандалить еще и с Дамблдором — он молчаливо попустительствовал продолжению экспериментов, заявив, что теперь выпустить дементора мы не можем, потому что он слишком много знает, а как стирать воспоминания этим странным темным тварям, никто не знал. Хотя, думаю, он лукавил.

Снейпа я нашла в одном из пустующих классов в подземелье. На дверях были наложены простенькие запирающие и заглушающие заклятья — защита больше сигнального характера. Я могла бы открыть дверь, не размыкая губ для отпирающего заклинания, но вежливо постучала.

Дверь резко распахнулась, и я встретилась с крайне раздраженным Снейпом. При виде меня его лицо немного смягчилось, и он молча впустил меня внутрь.

В классе царил небольшой погром. Старые столы и стулья были небрежно сдвинуты к стенам. В одном конце длинной комнаты находилось какое-то подобие мишени, которую Снейп смастерил из перевернутой парты: она была порядком изломана, что можно было сказать и о стене вокруг — на полу валялось каменное крошево, в воздухе стояла взвесь пыли.

Снейп прохромал в угол комнаты, подобрал с пола палочку, которую, по всему выходило, сам же туда и зашвырнул, и оперся на парту у стены.

На нем не было традиционной мантии и сюртука, а была лишь уже порядком запыленная черная водолазка — одна из тех, что купила ему Рита, когда он начал вставать на ноги и выходить из комнаты.

— Тренируешься? — спросила я, прислоняясь к парте рядом с ним и прижимаясь плечом к его плечу.

— Да, — процедил он, хмуро глядя на разгромленную стену.

— Северус…

— Даже не думай мне сочувствовать, — сквозь зубы остерег он.

— И в мыслях не было. Я хочу сказать, ты слишком спешишь. Посмотри — ты разгромил всю стену — и это при том, что ни твоя аура, ни твоя спина еще до конца не восстановились.

— Я разгромил стену и почти не попал по мишени! — раздраженно фыркнул он.

— А что ты хотел? Соскочить с постели и сразу вернуться в строй боевых магов?

Он кинул на меня убийственный взгляд. Мы оба помнили, что пару месяцев назад он не мог пошевелить и рукой и не верил, что когда-нибудь сможет ходить.

— У меня нет времени, чтобы жалеть себя.

— Если ты себя угробишь, у тебя не будет времени восстановиться, — парировала я и выдержала его свирепый взгляд. Я знала — он сердится не на меня, а на себя. Мне было хорошо это знакомо с того времени, когда меня превратил в барбекю на ножках гринготтский дракон, и моя рука долго заживала и отказывалась слушаться. — Хватит крушить мебель! — заявила я, встряхнув челкой. — Идем, прогуляемся! — и я потащила его за руку к дверям.

— Прогуляемся? — насмешливо переспросил он, одним движением палочки запирая класс. — Я что, похож на того, кто подходит для прогулок?

— Еще как! Держи, — я достала из рюкзака его скомканную мантию. — Прихватила из твоего кабинета, пока тебя искала.

Он недовольно развернул смятую мантию, а когда встряхнул, она мигом расправилась. Я подумала, что за свою долгую холостяцкую жизнь он научился не только трубы чинить.

— И где ты хочешь гулять? Сейчас везде полно студентов, — проворчал он.

Я хмыкнула и потащила его в коридор, ведущий на задний двор замка.

— Не беспокойся, нас никто не увидит.

Сразу после моих слов из-за поворота вырулили оживленно перешептывающиеся Криви.

— Привет, Гретка! — как ни в чем не бывало, поздоровался Деннис.

— Добрый день, профессор, — сказал Колин.

— Криви! — зашипел на них Снейп, смущенный тем, что нас увидели вместе, да еще и в школе. — Почему не на уроках?!

— А у нас окно! — сориентировался Колин, нагло глядя на жуткого профессора.

— Что, сразу у обоих?!

Колин хитро покосился на меня, и я сделала страшные глаза. Он тут же изобразил, как застегивает рот на замок, что не укрылось от Снейпа.

— Быстро возвращайтесь на уроки, пока я не снял с Райвенкло все баллы!

Я подумала о том, что он здорово палится, отпуская Криви без наказания, когда они нас «застукали», но не стала ничего говорить.

— Прекрати улыбаться, — Снейп, кажется, сам понял свой косяк и нахмурился.

Мы вышли на залитый еще теплым сентябрьским солнцем задний двор. Сегодня был удивительно хороший день для прогулок: солнечный и безветренный.

— Сейчас, она где-то здесь, — пробормотала я, доставая брелок и тыкая на кнопки.

Снейп скептически поднял брови, когда неподалеку прямо из воздуха появился небольшой внедорожник с гигантскими колесами и открытой крышей.

Я думала, он спросит, как я притащила автомобиль в Хогвартс, и уже приготовилась блеснуть знаниями по теории порталов, но он не спросил.

— Ты говорила о прогулке.

— Автомобильная прогулка, — я взмахнула рукой, открывая двери.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я залезу в… это? — он скрестил руки на груди.

— В чем дело, Северус? — я улыбнулась. — Боишься? Или не хочешь показаться смешным?

Он продырявил меня испепеляющим взглядом.

— Не вредничай, — я уже уселась на водительское сиденье и завела мотор. — Тебе понравится.

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь, — проворчал Снейп, но в машину все же залез. Захлопнул дверь. — Ты умеешь этим управлять?

— Ничего сложного. Коробка автомат, — отмахнулась я, пытаясь вспомнить, с какой стороны педаль газа и где кнопка невидимости. Про коробку автомат я слышала от Артура, и поняла только, что чудо-коробка решает все проблемы с управлением.

— Понятия не имею, что это значит, — еще более недовольно сказал Снейп.

— Это значит, что управлять ей еще проще, чем метлой.

— Я видел, как ты летаешь. Поэтому и боюсь, — ядовито заявил он. — И давно ты научилась на этом ездить?

Позавчера.

— Доверься мне, — я нашла все нужные кнопки и надавила на газ. — Я крупный специалист!

***

За какие-то пару минут мы обогнули часть озера, впрочем, не удаляясь от Хога слишком далеко, чтобы не выдернуть оттуда Тома, и я зарулила на высокий холм с березками.

Несмотря на то, что ехали мы по кочкам, и я все норовила резко надавить то на одну, то на другую педаль, часто их путая, нас почти не трясло. Артур хвастался, что улучшил какую-то там подвеску, но я не особенно поняла, о чем речь.

— Приехали, — я выпрыгнула из машинки и взяла с заднего сиденья плед и настоящую корзинку для пикника. Поднялась на самую вершину холма. Красота — внизу тихо плескалось Озеро, сбоку виднелись стены замка.

Я расстелила плед у березки и принялась доставать всякую вкусную фигню: сэндвичи, фрукты, клубничный рулет, бутылку сока, термос с травяным чаем, конфеты. Плюхнулась животом на плед и зашуршала оберткой шоколадных шариков.

— Ты чего? — я удивленно обернулась к Снейпу, который застыл неподалеку. Мягкий осенний ветер трепал его волосы и мантию, а на лице было такое выражение, будто он видел меня впервые.

— Ничего, — он тряхнул головой, подошел и сел, прислонившись спиной к дереву. — У тебя шоколад на лице.

Я наугад потерла лицо и выцепила сэндвич с ветчиной.

— Почему ты не ешь? — спросила я, потому что он опять, не отрываясь, смотрел на меня, и под его взглядом я почему-то, ну, смущалась, что ли. — Я сама готовила.

Он выгнул бровь.

— Правда?

— Нет, — я фыркнула. — Пигли.

— Слава Мерлину, иначе я бы точно не стал есть!

— Очень смешно! — я запустила в него маслину, и он вдруг ловко ее поймал. Выкинул и уставился на озеро. — Ты просто на меня так смотрел… Скажи, со мной что-то не то, или это у тебя влюбленный взгляд так выглядит?

Он дернул уголком губ.

— С тобой всегда что-то не то…

Я хмыкнула и села, чтобы налить нам чай. Но только потянулась к термосу, как он перехватил мою руку. Легко потянул к себе, и я подвинулась ближе, чтобы прижаться спиной к его груди, и чтобы он меня обнял и тихо выдохнул мне в затылок.

— Ты всегда прячешь в волосах целый военный склад?

Я перекинула вперед тяжелую косу. Я-то привыкла, что мне в спину постоянно упираются всякие острые предметы из нее.

— С тех пор, как привычка прятать в них отмычки спасла мне жизнь.

— Когда это было?

— На кладбище.

Я не стала уточнять, на каком. Но он понял, что я имею в виду день возрождения Волдеморта, и замолчал.

— Сегодня ты тоже куда-то собираешься? Где тебе мог бы понадобиться весь этот арсенал? — он говорил буднично, но я почувствовала, как он напрягся.

— Последний год я хожу так постоянно.

— Ты не ответила.

Я взяла его руку и принялась разглядывать пальцы. Перевернула ладонью вверх и провела мизинцем по линии жизни.

— Хочешь, я тебе погадаю? Я не хуже Трелони.

— Грета.

— Нет, сегодня я никуда не собираюсь. И завтра тоже, — как можно спокойней ответила я. Хотя частенько мои планы не имеют никакого значения. — А если бы собралась, то что? Ты бы стал меня останавливать?

— Что ты, — очень ядовито ответил Снейп. — Кто я такой?

— Давай не будем об этом, — резко сказала я.

— Как пожелаешь.

Мы замолчали.

— Где твой… Том?

Мой Том. Прекрасно он перевел тему.

— В Хогвартсе, — я выпрямилась, выпуская его руку.

— Об этом мы тоже не будем говорить? — раздраженно спросил Снейп.

— Если хочешь поругаться, можем обсудить и Тома, — резко ответила я.

Он фыркнул.

— Мне пора возвращаться, — заявил он.

— Не обманывай, — я не сдвинулась с места. — У тебя сегодня нет занятий.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Я порылась в кармане куртки и достала мятый пергамент.

— Ты украла мое расписание из учительской, — констатировал он.

— Взяла на время, — отмахнулась я, возвращая его расписание в карман. Почесала шрам и снова нашла его руку. — Северус. Может, ты уже избавишься от нее?

— От чего?

— От стены, которую ты выстроил вокруг себя. Я уже всю башку себе расшибла, пытаясь сквозь нее пробиться.

— И не только себе, — заметил Снейп.

Он со вздохом уткнулся носом в мой затылок, а я протянула руку и запустила пальцы в его волосы. Давно хотела это сделать.

Ничего, Северус. Я тебя приручу.


	149. Здесь курят

Намечалось очередное собрание Ордена, и я думала, что вся честная компания в лице Дамблдора, Снейпа, МакГонагалл, Люпина и Сириуса примчится вместе. Но Снейп, никогда не любивший толпы и Сириуса, пришел один и раньше всех. И попал как раз на семейные разборки при участии меня, Драко, Нарциссы, Риты и Молли.

Случилось ужасное. Драко начал курить.

Застукала его Нарцисса, когда он смолил сигаретку в компании Сэма и Кристины — та наотхватывала от брата еще в прошлом году, но с тех пор он уже со всем смирился. Да и некогда ему было заниматься ее воспитанием.

Драко огрызался и порывался убежать, я его защищала и останавливала от резкостей в сторону матери. Молли не одобряла обоих, а Рита пыталась привести базарный спор в конструктивное русло.

— Северус! — воскликнула Нарцисса, когда в коридоре звякнул колокольчик, а через минуту в гостиной появился Снейп. — Ты его крестный, скажи ему!

Снейп традиционно выгнул одну бровь.

— Драко начал курить! — в свою очередь нажаловалась Молли, а я надавила ладонью на плечо Драко, который снова хотел выскочить из кресла, чтобы наговорить всем гадостей. Его сильно бесило, что «мамаша Уизли», как он ее звал, лезет в его жизнь. И я его прекрасно понимала.

— Курить? — насмешливо переспросил Снейп и повернулся к Драко. — И что вы начали курить, мистер Малфой? Полагаю, не что иное, как маггловские сигареты?

— И что? — ощетинился Драко.

— Я даже могу догадываться, чье это дурное влияние, — и он выразительно посмотрел на меня, ловко переводя стрелки.

— Но Грета не курит! — возмутилась Молли.

— Знаете, Молли, это все стресс, — вставила Рита, потому что разговор снова начал заходить не туда. — Они ведь подростки. А тут война, первая любовь.

— В самом деле, Нарцисса, — подхватил Снейп. — С трагедией неразделенной любви каждый справляется по-своему. Кто-то, например, взрывает Министерства, кто-то всего лишь начинает курить, — иронично заступился за крестника Снейп.

Драко на этом моменте все же вырвался и молча сбежал, а я возмутилась:

— Несчастная любовь здесь вообще не при чем!

Ему все нравилось думать, что Министерство я взорвала в его честь.

— Вы так думаете, Блэк? — хмыкнул Снейп, и мне в этот момент до ужаса захотелось до него хотя бы дотронуться. На людях мы были профессором и студенткой, и в этом была своя особая острота. Он улыбнулся краем губ, поймав мой взгляд, и повернулся к Нарциссе. — Мисс Грейнджер разбила ему сердце. Не говоря уже о том, что он переживает за тебя, — многозначительно сказал он, и Нарцисса поникла.

Драко как-то незаметно из нашкодившего школьника превратился в жертву, а Нарцисса так и вовсе теперь считала себя виноватой.

Молли с ворчанием ушла на кухню, бормоча что-то о слизеринских нравах, а я, мило улыбаясь, предложила:

— Чаю?

***

Вообще, этой осенью я в Хоге показывалась чаще, чем за весь прошлый год. Показывалась я в основном в подземельях и в основном на глаза одному и тому же человеку. У которого, что интересно, в этом году было удивительно мало отработок для нашкодивших учеников, и еще меньше — дополнительных занятий.

— Тебе не стыдно? — Снейп даже не повернул в мою сторону голову, когда кончился урок у второкурсников. Убедившись, что все образцы зелий надежно запечатаны и ни один из флаконов не собирается взорваться, он посмотрел точно на меня. Я хмыкнула и сняла мантию-невидимку, в которой я тусила в классе последние десять минут урока. — Если бы кто-то перехватил твои пошлые мысли…

— Кто, Северус? — я закинула рюкзак за плечи и с улыбкой подошла к нему. — Среди второкурсников обнаружился легиллимент, способный поймать направленную мысль? — я заправила ему за уши волосы — его это сильно бесило, а мне нравилось, — и поцеловала в подбородок.

— Ты вообще осознаешь, сколько тебе лет? — Снейп перехватил мои руки и посмотрел строгим взглядом профессора Зельеварения. — Тебе о вещах, о которых ты думала, думать еще рано, — заявил он, и по его сумбурной речи и розовеющих скулах я поняла, что он о «таких вещах» тоже думал. Я продолжала улыбаться, и он нахмурился. — Прекрати, Грета. Ты еще ребенок. Я серьезно.

— Но ты же…

— Грета, — негромко сказал он и посмотрел своим самым серьезным взглядом. — Я не хочу больше возвращаться к этой теме.

Я разочарованно выдохнула.

— Будешь ждать, пока мне не исполнится семнадцать?

— Буду, — он отпустил мои руки и собрал в кучку пергаменты с домашними работами.

Какой терпеливый.

— Да брось ты эти бумажки, — я схватила его за руку и потащила к выходу. — Идем гулять!

— Опять увезешь меня на своей адской машине за пределы замка? — проворчал Снейп, но пергаменты оставил.

— Можешь ты меня куда-нибудь отвезти, — предложила я.

— Могу, — он усмехнулся в ответ на мой удивленный взгляд. Ничего себе. Снейп зовет меня на свидание? — Только заберу из комнаты портключ.

Мы почти дошли до его комнаты, когда я остановилась.

— В чем дело? — нахмурился Снейп. Я знала, что его нервирует то, что в любой момент нас могут увидеть вместе, что в принципе было странным — ведь с чего бы ему гулять по коридорам с бывшей студенткой, которой здесь в принципе быть не должно?

— Я просто… — пролепетала я, а затем широко улыбнулась, когда он обеспокоенно подошел ближе. Обняла его за шею. — Просто хотела поцеловать тебя!

— Дурочка, — пробормотал он, когда я все же его поцеловала, и он отошел. — Еще не хватало, чтобы нас кто-то увидел. Например, твой отец.

— Не дуйся. Разве тебе никогда не хотелось целоваться в школьных коридорах?

— Мне уже давно не семнадцать, — проворчал Снейп.

Мы вошли в его комнату, и он достал из комода портключ — маленькую золотую карточку размером с визитку. Взял меня за руку, и мы переместились.

***

— О-о… — у меня не было слов. — Ого…

Вокруг меня, покуда хватало глаз, были книги. Полки с книгами уходили ввысь, казалось, футов на сто, от нас лабиринтом разбегались книжные проходы. Здесь можно было бродить вечно, и у меня перехватывало дыхание от мысли о том, какие книги я могу здесь найти. Я читала об этом месте. Сюда не так просто было попасть. И когда я путешествовала сквозь Бездну, у меня не вышло.

А вот у Снейпа был драгоценный билет на подземные этажи Александрийской Библиотеки. Мощнейший портключ, в мгновение ока перенесший нас на гигантское расстояние, которое и не снилось самодельным кольцам Гриндевальда.

— Поискать тебе самоучитель по красноречию? — насмешливо спросил он.

— Ты… — я восхищенно на него посмотрела. — Это вообще…

«И чего вам вокруг Хогвартса не гулялось», — проворчал Том, которого, как всегда при перемещении, дернуло вместе со мной. Я заметила, как он сворачивает за один из рядов. Впрочем, он не был слишком уж недовольным — в этой лавке он однажды уже был, и ему понравилось.

— А где здесь…?

— Раздел по Темным Искусствам? — Снейп изогнул бровь.

— Я хотела посмотреть что-нибудь по Демонологии, — призналась я, и он кивнул в сторону одного из книжных коридорчиков.

Здесь были тысячи книг. И были книги редкие и дорогие. Были те, что я бы не задумываясь приобрела в библиотеку Блэков, если бы не знала, что Кричер меня точно прибьет за такую дыру в семейном бюджете. Как в случае с библиотекой Малфоев, я больше запоминала, чем искала что-то конкретное. Чтобы в случае чего вернуться и найти уже нужную книгу.

— Несовершеннолетним запрещено находиться в разделе Демонологии, — проскрежетал чей-то голос по-английски, и я, обернувшись, увидела гоблина. И здесь они.

— Все в порядке, Ключелихс, — рядом вдруг оказался Снейп. — Это моя… дочь.

— Мистер Снейп, — гоблин поклонился и уковылял на своих коротеньких ножках.

Я хмыкнула.

— Дочь, Северус?

Он хмыкнул, и я подумала, что он это специально. Чтобы отомстить мне за мои попытки развратить и подорвать моральные ценности одного зельевара.

— Нашла, что искала?

Я покачала головой, обозревая бесконечные полки, на которых хранились бесценные сведения обо все на свете.

— Ты просто разгадал мое сердце. Это лучшее свидание в моей жизни, вот честно…


	150. Любовные треугольники и фигуры посложнее

В родовом доме Блэков было неспокойно.

— Я люблю ее! — Драко кричал так, что, думаю, было слышно даже Грейбеку. — А ты — нет! Тебе она не нужна!

Я ворвалась в комнату и застыла на пороге. Вроде бы все в порядке. Том и Драко стояли друг напротив друга, безоружные, и просто орали. Точнее, орал Драко, а Том просто молча смотрел на него исподлобья и недобро улыбался.

— Драко… — Гермиона жалась к стенке, сжимая в руках их палочки. Молодец, позаботилась о безопасности. Если исключить тот момент, что Том легко мог убить и голыми руками.

— Помолчи, — негромко обронил Том, даже не оборачиваясь, и Гермиона мигом замолчала.

— Зачем ты это делаешь?! — продолжал Драко. — Зачем мучаешь ее?! Неужели тебе это нравится?! Она тебе не нужна — так просто отпусти!

Драко замолчал, часто дыша, а Том едва повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на меня тяжелым взглядом.

Ты спрашиваешь мое мнение?

Я закусила губу и сделала шаг назад.

Я не могу тебе советовать. Мне жаль Драко, это правда. Но что будет с тобой, если ты останешься один?

Том опустил будто бы вмиг потухшие глаза. Тряхнул головой и в два шага подошел к Гермионе. Схватил ее за руку и грубо подволок к Драко.

— Забирай.

Гермиона только издала какой-то всхлип, когда Том забрал у нее свою палочку. Больше ни на кого не глядя, он вышел из комнаты.

***

— Не получается, Грета, — сказал Том, глядя прямо перед собой, когда я догнала его в парке. — Не получается у меня быть нормальным.

— Тебе и необязательно.

Он мрачно усмехнулся.

— Тогда почему ты так боишься, что я останусь один? Думаешь, я вернусь к старому? Если бы ты передала меня следующей няньке — Гермионе — тебе стало бы спокойней?

Я пожала плечами. Он живет в моей голове. Знает все лучше меня самой.

— Да. Я боюсь за тебя.

Он кивнул.

— Все правильно. Когда все закончится, в твоей жизни не останется места для меня. Я это прекрасно понимаю.

— Перестань.

— Тебе от этого немного грустно, но не более, — продолжил Том, игнорируя мои возражения. — Потому что я всегда был тенью, которая болтается где-то рядом. С тех пор, как я смог от тебя отходить, мы могли не видеться целыми днями. Ты к этому привыкла, и для тебя мало что изменится. Разве что только видеть ты меня будешь реже — вот и вся разница.

Я промолчала, пиная листья под ногами.

— А для меня изменится все. Ведь я живу в твоей голове, как ты сама подумала минуту назад. Я вижу все, что видишь ты, чувствую все, что ты чувствуешь. Уже пять лет, — он остановился и посмотрел мне в глаза. — И что останется здесь, — он стукнул себя кулаком в грудь, — когда это исчезнет?

Я молча смотрела на него, а он покачал головой.

— Я вовсе не влюблен в тебя, как думает этот глупец Драко. Это все гораздо больше и сложнее.

Том…

— Я ведь за всю жизнь не испытывал такие чувства, эмоции, что испытываешь ты. Я никого не любил, не жалел, никогда так не веселился. Я не знал, что можно рискнуть жизнью ради человека, который тебе неприятен, рискнуть только потому, что он твой отец. Я никогда не догадывался, что значит быть с кем-то до конца несмотря ни на что. Что кто-то готов сделать это ради меня.

А Беллатрикс? Это, видимо, семейная черта Блэков.

Он криво усмехнулся.

Я положила руку ему на сердце и улыбнулась.

— Скоро ты станешь настоящим мальчиком, Пиноккио, — шутливо повторила я фразу, которую, кажется, говорила ему много лет назад. — И ты сам будешь кого-то любить, жалеть и стоять до конца. Перестань бояться, что все исчезнет. Все это есть в тебе, — я похлопала его по груди. — И если уж на то пошло, то для начала нам с тобой надо дожить до этого времени. А потому давай-ка вернемся в дом, пока нас не заавадили из кустов.

Он кивнул.

Страхи. Все чего-то боятся. Одной мне, видимо, еще в люльке авадой отшибло мозги настолько, что эта функция у меня барахлит.

***

Гермиона теперь редко появлялась в родовом доме Блэков, и я в принципе могла ее понять. Зато появлялся Драко, и после одного из таких визитов мне пришлось надолго закрыть гостиную из-за высочайшего уровня остаточной Темной магии. На этот раз он не собирался набить Тому морду — вовсе нет.

Он приходил его убить.

Том, с которого я снимала последствия Остро-Жалящего проклятья, морщился и отвечал урывочными фразами. Помогал мне Кричер. Он держал корыто, куда я бросала Игло-Жала, которые замораживала обычным Эморбиласом и вытаскивала из плеча пострадавшего Темного Лорда вручную. Сам Драко получил не так сильно — Том просто вырубил его почти в самом начале драке, и тот отделался синяками.

— Призрак затащил грязнокровку в постель, — проскрежетал Кричер, когда я так и не смогла вытащить причину драки из Тома.

— Том! — я в ужасе уставилась на его мрачное лицо. — Она что…

— Нет, она не беременна, — успокоил меня Том и скривился. — Я не знаю, что так тронуло этого щенка. Его девочка отнюдь не ангел… Там еще три иглы, Грета, — он дотронулся до распухшего плеча и отдернул пальцы.

— Это жестоко, — сказала я. — Тебе мало было твоих бордельных подружек?

За последние месяцы Том, как мне кажется, побывал в гостях у всех соседок в окрестностях площади Гриммо. И вот чего я не понимала — так это зачем нужно было включать Гермиону в бессмысленный список его похождений.

— Тебе какое дело? — ощетинился он, и я заморозила очередную иглу.

— Никакого. Просто она думала, что ты ее большая любовь.

Он криво ухмыльнулся.

— Я и есть ее большая любовь.

Я вытащила последнюю иглу, и он поспешно вскочил, прижимая к плечу палочку, которая уже светилась заживляющим заклятьем. И сбежал. Темный Лорд сбежал, чтобы я не читала ему мораль.

Какой кошмар.

***

Вообще, Снейпа бесило, когда я залазила ему на коленки. Особенно — когда делала это при всех. Книззлом.

Я думала, что буду беспалево валяться у него на руках, выпуская когти в ткань брюк и оставляя на его черной мантии полкило шерсти. Но не вышло — легиллимент раскусил меня в первый же день.

— Что это за кошка? — насторожилась Молли, стоило мне только войти в гостиную на своих четырех.

— Это же книззл! — определил Деннис и уже бросился ко мне, когда между нами вырос Кричер, готовый стоять за неприкосновенность моей шкурки до конца.

— Откуда здесь еще один? — возмутилась Молли, которая и Гермиониного-то Карасика переносила с трудом — тот так и норовил своровать и съесть из кухни все, что не было прибито.

Я тем временем пошевелила ушами и осуществила свой давний замысел — запрыгнула на колени к Снейпу. Тот только и успел убрать в сторону чашку кофе.

— А это Греткин книззл, — вдруг фыркнул Хорхе.

Ну, конечно, еще сдай меня.

Я просверлила его мрачным кошачьим взглядом, чем только вызвала умиление у Флер.

— Точно, — обрадовался Билл, до которого тоже дошло. — А кличка у книззла — Малая!

Дураки.

«Анимаг, значит, да, Блэк?» — раздался в моей голове насмешливый голос.

Я вздыбила шерсть, когда его рука легла мне на загривок — думала, что он сейчас меня за него схватит и сбросит на пол.

Но вместо этого Снейп вдруг погладил меня за ухом.

Я вытянулась во всю длину, цепляя когти в его мантию. Поймала осторожную руку и не больно укусила за палец.

А Мигель еще спрашивал — нафига да нафига тебе, англичанке, эта анимагия.

Мур-мур.


	151. Бедняжка-бродяжка

А однажды, уже ближе к концу сентября, на пороге родового дома Блэков появилась… Беллатрикс. Она была грязная, тощая и, кажется, совсем безумная.

Магглу не место в Ближнем Кругу Темного Лорда, и маггла прогнали. Как она добралась до Лондона — лучше не знать, потому что от этих ее воспоминаний в дрожь бросило даже меня. Она уже ничего не соображала, когда ноги принесли ее на порог родительского дома, а точнее — на площадь Гриммо, потому что дом она не видела.

— И что будем с ней делать? — спросил Том, когда тетя Белла с воплем: «Вальпурга!» упала мне в ноги и разрыдалась, а я проверила ее на Империус, оборотные зелья и следящие чары и запустила в дом.

Мы стояли в коридоре, а на кухне Пигли отпаивал укутанную в плед безумицу чаем с укрепляющими зельями.

— Проверим на следящие устройства, Темную магию и намерение нас всех здесь прирезать и отправим спать. А что еще ты предлагаешь?

Том вскинул брови.

— Ты в своем уме?

Я хмуро заглянула за угол. Беллатрикс трясущимися руками макала печенье в чай.

— Посмотри на нее. Это сделала с ней я. А то, что было до этого — сделал ты.

— Надо было ее просто убить, — проворчал Том, но все же поплелся за мной в кухню.

— Повелитель! — воскликнула Белла, едва его увидев. И тут же упала ему в ноги.

Я многозначительно посмотрела на недовольное и смущенное лицо «повелителя» и одним движением руки усыпила тетушку. Кричер понятливо открыл дверь в подвал — диагностику мы проведем в ритуальной комнате, и Камень рода нам в помощь.

— Потащили?

Том движением палочки поднял Беллатрикс над полом.

— И где она будет спать?

Я вздохнула.

— На чердаке рядом с моей спальней есть еще одна.

Том покосился на меня и ничего не сказал.

***

Беллатрикс все еще спала, а мы с Томом поперлись инкогнито в Аптеку Дублина, где я последнее время повадилась покупать зелья. Потому что зелья там были на высоком уровне, а моральные принципы продавцов — на низком. Мы прикупили несколько неплохих восстанавливающих отваров, подходящих для магглов и прочих лишенных волшебства существ, и вернулись домой ближе к ночи, когда небо уже сияло звездами. Я как-то забыла, что это была пятница. И что я собиралась заглянуть к Снейпу вечерком. И даже за каким-то чертом его об этом предупредила.

Поэтому когда я столкнулась с ним на лестнице на свой чердачный этаж, то чуть не выронила все зелья.

Он посмотрел на логотип на бумажном пакете из Аптеки и приподнял бровь. Бросил подозрительный взгляд на Тома, который поднимался следом за мной.

— Что ты опять затеяла?

— Ничего, — я передала пакет Тому, и тот обогнул нас, приложил руку к двери в комнату, где спала тетя Белла, и скрылся внутри. — Может, чаю? Я бы еще и поела…

Я взяла его за руку и попыталась утащить вниз, но он застыл, как скала.

— Кто там у вас?

— Никто.

Он почему-то не поверил.

Подошел к двери и кивнул, чтобы я открыла. Почувствовал защиту.

— Северус, — я вздохнула, и у меня почему-то похолодели пальцы.

— Открывай.

— Нет.

Снейп глубоко вдохнул. Его лицо было бледнее обычного.

— Грета, — звенящим от напряжения голосом произнес он. — Ты помнишь, что я легиллимент? Я догадываюсь, кто за этой дверью. Открывай.

Избегая смотреть ему в глаза, я приложила свою руку, и дверь открылась.

— Ну? — грубо спросил Том, который только и успел, что достать из пакета зелья и расставить их на крохотном столике рядом с кроватью, где беспокойно спала Беллатрикс.

Снейп длинно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. В черных глазах, таких ярких на мертвенно-бледном лице, промелькнул ужас. Он резко развернулся и вылетел из тесной комнаты, чтобы, забыв о своей хромоте, бэтменом стремительно сбежать вниз по лестнице.

— Северус!

Я догнала его только на втором этаже. Схватила за руку.

— Северус, прости! Она сама… просто пришла… — пролепетала я, вглядываясь в его лицо. Он на меня не смотрел вовсе, стиснув зубы и сдвинув брови. — Ну, хочешь, я от нее избавлюсь? Сдам в Мунго? Или совсем избавлюсь? Северус!

Он сбросил мою руку и широким быстрым шагом сбежал до первого этажа. Хлопнула дверь чайной. И все. Тишина.

Черт. Черт.

Это же надо быть такой дурой.

***

Я достучалась до него только вечером в субботу. Он открыл свои хогвартские комнаты слегка помятый и лохматый. Пропустил меня внутрь, где в сумраке сильно пахло какими-то знакомыми травами.

— Не делай такое виноватое лицо, — хрипло сказал Снейп. — Ты ни в чем не виновата, — он сел в кресло, а я — на его подлокотник, который в прошлый раз расковыряла.

— Виновата. Что совсем не подумала о том, что…

Я не смогла сформулировать, и Снейп криво усмехнулся.

— О том, что мне все еще снятся кошмары? Я тебе говорил. Я привык к кошмарам.

Я дотронулась до его неожиданно шершавой щеки. Надо же. Впервые вижу его небритым.

— Перестань, — он поймал мою руку и сжал в своей. — Хватит с меня твоей жалости.

— Она спятила. Я имею в виду, натурально спятила. Это и Рита подтвердила, а она в этом разбирается, — непонятно зачем сказала я. — Я хотела отдать ее в Мунго, там как раз палата рядом с Лонгботтомами свободна. Но раздумала.

— У тебя отвратительное чувство юмора, — пробормотал Снейп.

— Ты уже говорил.

Снейп помолчал.

— Она так и будет жить рядом с тобой? За одной стеной Грейбек, за другой… она?

— Я не знаю. Я вообще не знаю, что с ней делать.

— Ты не несешь за нее ответственность, Грета.

Вообще-то, несу.

— Если хочешь, я отправлю ее в Мунго, — предложила я.

— Поступай, как считаешь правильным.

— Просто понимаешь, она оказалась никому не нужна — ни по ту сторону, ни по эту. А она сейчас беззащитней хаффлпаффца. Называет меня Вальпургой, в глаза заглядывает.

Снейп тяжело на меня посмотрел.

— В очередной раз убеждаюсь в том, что твое место на Гриффиндоре. Потому что так глупо… простить… из чувства жалости… способны только гриффиндорцы.

Я с покаянным вздохом прижалась губами к его шершавой щеке и как-то незаметно сползла с подлокотника к нему на колени. Он даже не стал ругаться и называть меня неприличной и неподобающей и как он там обычно говорит. Обнял меня и уткнулся носом в шею.

Так мы вроде как договорились о том, что теперь Беллатрикс будет жить в родовом доме Блэков.


	152. Та, кто живет на крыше

На кухне было душно и вовсю пахло рыбными пирогами авторства Молли Уизли. В последнее время пожиратели вели себя все так же тихо, обсуждать на собраниях было особенно нечего, и в условиях этого затишья я иногда думала, что орденцы собираются в моем доме чисто, чтобы пожрать.

Мы были практически полным составом «Ближнего Круга», как я один раз это назвала, за что получила кучу возмущенных взглядов и воплей — в основном от Молли и Минервы, которые категорически не воспринимали мой юмор. Все ждали Дамблдора и Кингсли, которые задерживались в Визенгамоте, и тихо переговаривались между собой, с нетерпением ожидая момента, когда болтовня закончится, и Молли извлечет из духовки свои ароматные пироги. Я ее рыбные шедевры не очень любила — слишком много костей.

— А расскажи-ка нам, Блэк, — вдруг сказал Грюм, который до этого задумчиво крутил волшебным глазом и периодически подбухивал из фляжки. — Кто живет на крыше?

Я крутанула стакан с газировкой, краем глаза замечая, как выпрямился Снейп, который за стол не садился, а стоял у окна.

— Карлсон, блин, — досадливо ответила я, потому что никак не думала, что Грюм вынесет это на всеобщее обсуждение.

— На кой такой… — он грязно выругался, — ты ее притащила, аваду тебе в задницу?! — он подался вперед, сверля меня сразу обоими глазами.

Я пожала плечами и поморщилась, потому что теперь он стопроцентно привлек всеобщее внимание.

— Я ее не тащила.

— Скажи еще, она сама пришла за добавкой! — Грюм был страшен. Я думаю, на допросах в этот момент большинство уголовников начинали колоться от его грозного взгляда и слюны, брызгающей изо рта.

— Так и было, — я в свою очередь применила Волдемортовский взгляд, но на него он тоже не произвел никакого впечатления. Наверное, надо еще потренироваться.

— О ком речь, вообще? — встрял Сириус, почуяв неладное. Все же было в нем что-то от аврора, не зря учился много лет назад.

— О сестре твоей, — нехотя сказала я, потому что Грюм молчал, предоставив мне самой признаться. — Беллатрикс.

Нарцисса охнула, а Молли всплеснула руками.

— Чего?! — Сириус вытаращил глаза.

— Она… безвредна. У нее крыша поехала. Совсем, — сказала я, стараясь говорить спокойно под ошарашенными взглядами всего Ордена.

— Она, вроде, и раньше… — нерешительно начала Нарцисса, а я покачала головой.

— Сейчас по-настоящему. Как растение. Называет меня Вальпургой.

Нарцисса странно на меня покосилась, а Сириус вскочил и начал нервно расхаживать по комнате.

— Растение, — проворчал Грюм. — Однажды это растение прирежет всех вас ночью, — пригрозил он.

— Я же сказала, она безвредна.

Грюм прищурил глаз и ткнул пальцем в Тома, который стоял у стены, скрестив руки на груди.

— Он проверял?

— Иди, проверь сам, — огрызнулась я.

Грюм хмыкнул и выковырял свой магический глаз, чем вызвал тошноту у сидящей через два стула от меня Тонкс. Плюнул на него и принялся протирать салфеткой.

— Что, Блэк, совесть замучила? Жалко ее стало?

— Ну, замучила, и что? — я пощелкала пальцем по стакану, и газировка принялась с шипением испаряться.

— А за Амбридж не мучает? За Крэбба? Макнейра с Гойлом, которых ты заавадила, не мучает?

Я бросила на него злой взгляд.

— Чего тебе надо, Шизоглаз?

Он сунул глаз на место и удовлетворенно крякнул.

— Это хорошо, что мучает. Значит, ты еще не одна из них, — и он кивнул в сторону Снейпа.

— Иди в задницу.

Я покосилась на растрепанного Сириуса, на бледную Молли, на Люпина, который смотрел в стол.

— И что ты будешь с ней делать? — вернулся к теме Грюм. — Детишек пугать? Опыты ставить?

Стакан под моими пальцами треснул.

— Заткнись, Аластор, — негромко сказал Снейп, но в наступившей тишине его слово упало камнем.

— А ты чего рот раскрыл?! — сразу же взвился Сириус, которого, видимо, тот факт, что Снейп за меня заступился, взбесил еще больше, чем если бы он меня оскорбил.

— Заткнись, Сириус, — в свою очередь сказала я, и на него мой Волдемортовский взгляд подействовал. По крайней мере, он замолчал, открывая и закрывая рот. Или просто был обижен до глубины души и не знал, что ответить.

Если бы в этот момент в коридоре не раздался звон колокольчика, извещающего всех о том, что прибыли Дамблдор с Кингсли, не знаю, чем бы закончился этот разговор.

***

Октябрь стремился перевалить за середину, когда в Британию, судя по донесениям Хвоста, о которых он даже не знал, вернулся Крауч-младший. Он рыскал по Малфой-мэнору, хамил Люциусу, называл трусами Руквуда и Эйвери, и периодически надолго запирался с Волдемортом в подземных залах. Аккурат перед его возвращением газеты взорвались новостью еще о двух массовых жертвоприношениях — на этот раз на севере Шотландии. Похоже, Крауч что-то искал: что, мы так и не поняли — может быть, определенного посланника Тьмы или оптимальный способ общения с ней. Как бы то ни было, судя по всему, он нашел, что хотел. Орден замер в ожидании первого удара, Кингсли развил бурную деятельность, а я села писать письма. Пожирательская компания не зря столько готовилась — грядет что-то страшное, и мне нужно было предупредить всех, кто в свое время назвался моими союзниками и друзьями.

Пока Орден потрясывало от нервного напряжения, Том, который поддерживал Сэма в идее случайно уронить на Малфой-мэнор ядерную боеголовку и тем самым закрыть вопрос войны, предавался меланхолии. От идеи ядерной атаки мы, кстати, отказались. Поместье было окружено мощным защитным полем, и еще неизвестно, как бы оно сдетонировало с маггловским апокалиптическим оружием. Грюм рассказывал, что как-то раз его сверхзащищенный дом пытались взорвать обычной бомбой, так накрыло пять кварталов, а у него только фляжка из рук выпала. И то только потому, что он уснул с ней в кресле.

Так вот, Том предавался меланхолии, шатался в мантии-невидимке по окрестностям и периодически зависал на чердаке. Я не хотела даже предполагать, что он там делает с Беллатрикс. Честно, зная его, лучше было поберечь нервы и не лезть, куда не надо.

Но одним прекрасным октябрьским деньком, когда мы с Криви как раз закончили тестировать световые мечи на сопротивляемость темным тварям, а я думала, где бы взять второго дементора, потому что Джимми явно пора оставить в покое, а желательно — отправить в хороший дементоровский санаторий, — Том спустился с чердака сам не свой.

Я сидела в чулане, потому что теперь в своей комнате спокойно поразмышлять было нельзя — через одну стенку вздыхал Грейбек, через другую жила Беллатрикс.

Когда Том вошел, я подумала, что он-таки убил ее. На нем лица не было.

Он закрыл за собой дверь и сел рядом на сундук. Мотнул головой, когда я протянула ему картонную пачку маггловских кукурузных хлопьев в сахарной глазури. Сосредоточенно уставился на свои руки.

— Что ты так долго с ней делал?

Он проторчал на чердаке почти два часа.

— Общался, — кратко ответил он.

— И как?

Я хорошо понимала, что он не пришел бы ко мне в чулан просто так.

— Я стер ее воспоминания.

Я зашуршала хлопьями.

— Какие?

— Все, — просто ответил он.

— Зачем?

Том поморщился и посмотрел на фонарик Божественного Света, висящий под потолком.

— Можешь выключить?

Я подозвала к себе фонарик и отключила. Запустила под потолок Люмос.

— В чем дело?

Он усмехнулся.

— Забыла, кто моя подруга?

Тьма.

Он кивнул.

— Так зачем? — повторила я.

Том сцепил руки в замок.

— Ты заглядывала в ее прошлое?

— Нет, и не собираюсь.

— Теперь уже и не получится. Знаешь, все то, что она пережила, никому не пожелаешь.

У меня от его удрученного настроения тоже пропал аппетит, и я сунула коробку на полку. Отряхнула от липких крошек руки.

— Что тебя так разжалобило?

— Она любила меня до одержимости. Я никогда этого не понимал и не принимал. Мне было удобно, что она верна мне и готова на все ради меня. Вообще на все, понимаешь?

Я понимала.

— Она не всегда была дурной. Ты была права — такой ее сделал я.

Том замолчал.

— А какой она была?

Он бездумно смотрел перед собой.

— Во многом похожей на тебя.

Да уж. О семейном сходстве мне не раз говорила Нарцисса, Дориан, Грюм и даже МакГонагалл.

— Ты так и не ответил, зачем стер ей память.

— Она начнет с чистого листа. Как я пять лет назад.

Вот как.

— И кто поведет ее, Том?

— Что? — он непонимающе взглянул на меня.

— Она безумна. Не понимает ни кто она, ни где она, ни что вообще происходит. Она беспомощна, как ребенок, и никто не захочет ей помочь. Какую жизнь она может начать с такого чистого листа?

— И что ты хочешь сказать? — резко спросил Том. — Что надо было оставить ее вариться во всем этом ужасе? Или… по-твоему, я должен «повести» ее?

— Нет, — я вздохнула. — Конечно, нет.

Мне послышалось, будто в коридоре звякнул колокольчик, и я встала. Что, если это Снейп? Если он увидит, что мы с Томом заперлись в чулане…

Том фыркнул.

— Он обломает твои крылья, как когда-то я сделал это с Беллатрикс. И знаешь, он уже начал.

Он раздраженно распахнул дверь и ушел.

Крылья. Ну, надо же.


	153. Советы любящих родителей

В общем, в эти славные октябрьские деньки все были немного не в себе.

Хотя в случае с Сириусом можно было сказать то же самое и без привязки к условиям предвоенного положения. Когда я рассказывала об этом Северусу, тот иронично заметил, что «не в себе» — это характеристика вообще всей семьи Блэк.

Сириус поднялся ко мне на чердак, вежливо постучал в дверь и, когда я открыла, даже попросил разрешения войти. Все это было до того странно, что я сильно напряглась — похоже, предстоял серьезный разговор, к которому папочка долго готовился.

Я подумала, что он все же не слепой и должен был рано или поздно заметить то, что я уже не пыталась скрывать, хотя Снейп еще соблюдал какую-то формальную конспирацию. Что на собраниях я стою рядом с ним у окна, что он невербальными чарами подливает мне горячего чая, что называет меня по имени, что я съедаю его пироженки, которые стряпает Молли… Хотя, думаю, решение поговорить созрело у Сириуса после того, как он второй раз столкнулся со мной в Хоге, когда я поднималась из подземелий, чтобы добраться до единственного открытого камина в кабинете Дамблдора. Тогда он, похоже, понял, что одними пироженками все не ограничивается. А может, еще и придумал себе что-нибудь, что уже в избытке успела напридумывать я, и против чего активно возражал Снейп-блюститель нравов.

Я уселась на кровать и предложила ему табурет.

— Грета. Ты уже взрослая девочка… — помявшись, начал Сириус, глядя на меня несчастными глазами.

Я фыркнула.

— Кажется, разговор о половой культуре у нас состоялся еще на моем четвертом курсе, разве нет?

Сириус заметно нервничал. Я понимала, что моя шутка в этой ситуации была совсем неуместна, но не смогла удержаться.

Ему удалось не взорваться, и он продолжил:

— Знаешь, когда ты привела ко мне знакомиться Хорхе и представила его, как своего мужа, я был в ужасе.

Если вспомнить, я не приводила Хорхе для знакомства. Это Сириус неудачно зашел на кухню, когда мы ждали такси, которое бы увезло муженька в аэропорт.

Тем временем Сириус продолжил:

— Когда появился маггл-уголовник, который на днях пристрелил своего же отца, я думал, что это самое худшее, что могло с тобой произойти. Но нет — после этого был дурмстрангец. Он еще не успел никого убить, но это же дурмстрангец — они все сплошь темные маги! А как он на тебя пялился… Ладно, он уехал, но тебе же мало! К тебе прилип этот вампир! Я думал, у меня сердце остановится, когда увидел вас вместе! Но я слова тебе не сказал…

Я на него вытаращилась. Слова не сказал?! А как же все эти вопли?! А как же тот осиновый кол?!

Сириус проигнорировал мой взгляд и страдальчески вздохнул.

— Грета… Как бы ни были плохи все эти парни… за исключением вампира, конечно… как бы ни были они плохи — никто из них не сравнится с… со Снейпом, — он вежливо назвал его по фамилии.

— Сириус.

— Ты не знаешь, что это за человек! Это наиподлейшая мразь, какая только бывает! Грета… это наихудшее, что ты могла выбрать.

— Отстань от него, — жестко сказала я.

— Я не исключаю, что ты могла его пожалеть… перепутать жалость с чем-то другим. Но ты сильно ошибаешься, поверь мне.

— Я тебе сказала, отстань от него.

— Мне больно видеть, как мою дочь пожирает глазами эта тварь! — воскликнул Сириус. — А ты улыбаешься ему в ответ! Грета!

Я со всей дури вхреначила кулаком по спинке кровати, и та накренилась.

— Послушай меня, Сириус, — мрачно сказала я, применяя наиужаснейший из коллекции волдемортовских взглядов. — С тех пор, как я вступила в права Главы рода, я вытащила тебя из тюрьмы, ты вернул здоровье, друзей, женился. У тебя есть дом, семья, маленький сын. Ты выжил, в конце концов, после той нелепой ловушки. Я сделала для тебя все, что только могла сделать дочь. Чего тебе еще надо? Чего?

— Грета…

Я вздохнула.

— Я отдала тебе больше, чем кто бы то ни было. А ты все продолжаешь требовать от меня чего-то. Но я не стану такой, какой ты меня хочешь видеть. Я буду вести себя так, как хочу. И любить того, кого хочу.

— Ты его любишь? — тоскливо спросил Сириус.

— Да, люблю.

— Ты ведь знаешь, есть зелья… Амортенция…

— Сириус. Я хожу за ним по пятам со второго курса. Я иногда сутками думать не могу ни о чем, кроме него. О какой Амортенции ты говоришь?

Сириус повздыхал еще немного и ушел.

А на следующий день вызвал для серьезного разговора Снейпа.

***

Мне как раз нужно было отправляться в гараж — и меня уже ждал у камина в чайной Том. Снейп собирался в Хогвартс и тоже спешил к камину, в котором уже скрылся Дамблдор. Он в полголоса ругал меня за почерневшие пальцы, а я в ответ спорила, что сам-то хорош — расхреначил вчера мишень Орбисом, а потом болел головой весь вечер. Потому что Орбис уж никак не входит в программу реабилитации магических способностей, которую, как я видела, ему составил колдомедик Мунго. Потом он принялся ругать меня за то, что я без спросу шарила в его ящиках — иначе как бы я нашла программу. Потом бы мне попало за то, что я утащила оттуда прикольную темномагическую книжку на почитать… В общем, можно сказать, Сириус даже спас меня.

— Снейп, — Сириус был серьезен и хмур, когда окликнул его. — Поговорить надо, — он кивнул в сторону библиотеки.

— Сириус… — угрожающе начала я, но Северус насмешливо хмыкнул и перебил меня:

— Блэк. Ну, давай, поговорим.

Они оба уставились на меня, когда я непроизвольно преградила им путь.

Снейп традиционно поднял бровь.

— У тебя, кажется, были дела?

— Не указывай моей дочери! — тут же возмутился Сириус, но потом каким-то невероятным образом взял себя в руки. — Грета, иди по делам.

Я с сомнением пожевала губу.

«Серьезно, не убьют же они друг друга», — донеслась до меня мысль Тома, которому надоело меня ждать.

Это как раз вопрос спорный.

«Кричер, пригляди за ними».

Ой, не нравится мне все это.

***

— Шмаляйте, друзья, — я широким жестом обвела пять танков, только утром пригнанных мне с военной базы.

— Мы теперь занимаемся военной техникой? — спросил Сэм, пока Артур удивленно и восторженно принялся кружить вокруг танков.

— Это для личного использования, — пояснила я.

Сэм скептически хмыкнул, и я хотела было все объяснить, когда в ангаре с хлопком появился Хорхе.

— Я опоздал, там Най раскапризничался… Ого. Это что, танки?

— Итак, раз уж все в сборе… Артур, не могли бы вы подойти поближе? Еще успеете все рассмотреть. Итак. Думаю, все слышали слова Дамблдора о том, что на стороне Волдеморта предположительно выступают не только волшебники, дементоры и великаны, но и… существа не из нашего мира.

— Демоны, — хмуро подтвердил Хорхе.

— Именно, — я кивнула. — Демонов очень затруднительно победить обычной магией. Для этого требуется специальные чары экзорцизма, также их хорошо берет Патронус и прочие концентрированные чары Светлой магии. К сожалению, Светлая магия куда более трудна для изучения и применения, чем Темная, и у многих из нас, даже самых добропорядочных, святейших помыслами и душой, — я попыталась удержаться от сарказма, но, похоже, не очень вышло: Том где-то в глубине ангара хмыкнул, а улыбка Артура застыла на лице, — не получаются Светлые чары достаточно сильными, чтобы изгнать демона.

— Драконье пламя, — сказал Хорхе. — Демонов испепеляет драконье пламя.

— Совершенно верно. И, если получится, то у нас будет дракон. Но помимо дракона нам поможет еще кое-что.

— Маггловская бронетехника? — спросил Сэм скептически.

Я кивнула и левитировала снаряд. Он завис между нами, покачиваясь в воздухе.

— Хорхе, ты сможешь нанести на это Изгоняющие руны?

Артур охнул, а Хорхе задумчиво встрепал волосы.

— Если это не разнесет всех нас на кусочки во время нанесения, то смогу, — он поймал мой взгляд и ухмыльнулся. — Значит, Билл был прав… По поводу прошлого лета…

«Да, это я участвовала в битве против врагов Гриндевальда и занималась танками. Но лучше вам с Биллом держать свои догадки при себе», — послала я ему мысль, и он довольно улыбнулся тому, что они с Солнышко узнали мой секрет.

— Итак, мы изобретаем танк-экзорцист, — подытожил Сэм и деловито осведомился: — Какие еще будут пожелания по поводу комплектации?

***

Северус был задумчив и молчалив и наотрез отказался рассказывать, как прошла его беседа с Сириусом и чем она закончилась. Весь вчерашний день я провела в гараже, порхая вместе с Артуром, Сэмом и Хорхе вокруг танка и набрасывая план действий. Я ни черта не смыслила в том, что они тут делали, а потому просто предлагала, каким должен быть готовый продукт, а ребята уже прикидывали, возможно ли это воплотить в жизнь в сильно сжатые сроки.

Вернулась я домой уже ближе к полуночи, выслушала отчет Кричера об отсутствии внеплановых трупов на Гриммо и сразу же завалилась спать. А на следующий день я едва успела перекинуться с Северусом парой фраз за завтраком, который последние дни стал проходить в его комнате в моей компании, и он удрал учить райвенкловских первогодок варить Перечное зелье. Я, конечно, хотела выдернуть его с занятий, но он не поддался. На прошлой неделе ему и так пришлось прогулять сдвоенный урок третьего курса Хаффлпаффа и Гриффиндора, когда я обманом выманила его из подземелий, притворяясь смертельно больной, — за что мне, кстати, тогда крупно от него влетело, — а потом мы пошли на запоздавшую премьеру «Скалы» в маленьком кинотеатре на окраине Лондона. Кино Северус мужественно высидел до самого конца, чем потом не раз меня попрекал: «Помнишь, я два часа смотрел с тобой тот ужасный кинофильм? Вот и ты терпи». На этот раз заставить его прогуливать уроки не удалось, и поэтому я сидела в его комнате в Хоге и читала о перевороте в магическом мире России — к власти пришел лорд Гриндевальд и сторонники. С одной стороны я радовалась за Геллу, с другой — старалась не думать, скольких жертв стоило воплощение его планов. А еще о том, что точно такую же статью вскоре могут напечатать в зарубежных газетах о Британии. «К власти пришел лорд Волдеморт и сторонники»…

И ведь как в воду глядела.


	154. Начало

Только что все было, как обычно — и вдруг раз. Дом на площади Гриммо за десять минут превратился в лазарет. Тонкс, у которой была разодрана щека, левитировала Грюма на диван. Тот ругался, на чем свет стоит, — у него была всего одна нога. И та — деревянная. Аврор Долиш держался за голову, а от него за версту несло Темной магией. Еще больше двух дюжин его коллег с разными повреждениями пыталась расположить Молли Уизли. В углу лежали тела, которые успели прихватить с собой авроры при отступлении. Их накрывал простынями Пигли.

— Министерство пало, — выдохнул запыхавшийся Кингсли, вывалившись из чайной комнаты. Его палочка мелко дрожала в здоровенной руке, а по щеке стекала струйка крови из рассеченной головы. К нему подскочил Артур. — Вы бы только видели… кто на его стороне… Я никогда с таким не сталкивался.

В ту же секунду в гостиной появился Дамблдор, которого привел Кричер — недавно эльфа включили в список гостей защитного поля замка. Как оказалось — вовремя.

— Расскажи нам, Кингсли, — попросил Дамблдор, который наперегонки со мной бросился к Шелкболту.

— Лучше покажи, — потребовала я.

— Если бы не это, — он вытащил из кармана фонарик Божественного Света, — мы бы не ушли оттуда живыми.

Я медленно нашла глазами Тома, и он хмуро кивнул.

Что ж. Случилось худшее.

Но ведь мы были к этому готовы, верно?

***

На стороне Волдеморта были оборотни, тролли, великаны, колдуны всех мастей и… демоны. Конечно.

Они напали неожиданно, когда рабочий день только кончился, и большая часть рядовых министерских служащих отправилась по домам. Прикончить или схватить вечно задерживающихся на работе начальников отделов было нетрудно — да что там, я в прошлом году беспрепятственно пришла и похитила Фаджа прямо из его кабинета. Кстати, надо бы навестить его в Нурменгарде.

Кингсли в это время был в Аврорате, на пару с Грюмом проводил расширенное собрание. И с этим у товарищей пожирателей возникли некоторые сложности: авроры во главе с Министром оказали жесточайшее сопротивление. Они почти обратили захватчиков в бегство, когда появились рогатые твари Бездны. И вот тут уж драпать пришлось аврорам.

— Ты как, Шизоглаз? — спросила я, когда Грюм вместе с Кингсли закончили рассказ о битве в Министерстве — точнее, о той ее части, в которой они участвовали.

— Бывало и хуже, Блэк, — он опрокинул фляжку в надежде, что на ее дне осталось что-то еще, но она уже была пуста. — Чертово пойло!

Его отсеченная нога уже была перемотана колдобинтами. Рита обещала заняться ей, как только закончит помогать другим раненным — отращивать ногу было долго, сложно и болезненно. У Сириуса тогда на руку-то ушло больше месяца. А тут — нога. Думаю, и предыдущую-то конечность Грюм заменил деревяшкой только потому, что у него не было ни времени, ни терпения заниматься восстановлением, а потом уже было слишком поздно.

— Дать тебе еще обезболивающего зелья? — предложила я.

— Засунь себе в задницу свое зелье, я и без него ни черта не чувствую, — отмахнулся Грюм.

— Кто тебя так уделал-то?

— Кто уделал, тот получил Аваду в лоб, — Грюм крутанул глазом и уставился на Нарциссу. — Малфой это был.

Нарцисса, которая слышала наш разговор, охнула, и из ее рук выпал флакон с кроветворящим снадобьем.

— Люциус? — спросила она дрожащим голосом.

К ней тут же подскочил Драко, который с Гермионой появился здесь сразу же следом за Снейпом.

— Мама, — он подхватил ее за локоть.

— Люциус, Люциус, — подтвердил Грюм, и Драко побледнел пуще Нарциссы.

— Ты его убил? — уточнила я.

— А ты как думаешь, Блэк?! — возмутился Грюм. — Авада в лоб — это тебе не Ступефай под ребра! Конечно, я его убил, он же не вторая ты, чтобы отделаться шрамом и слабоумием!

Нарцисса прижала ладонь к губам и осела в руках Драко.

— Интересно, старина Люциус успел отречься от наследника? — тихонько произнес Том, появляясь за моим плечом. — Потому что если нет, то теперь Драко — владелец Малфой-мэнора. И мы можем туда попасть…

— Том, — я сделала страшные глаза. — Дай им прийти в себя. К тому же, мне так кажется, скоро твой хоркрукс сам назначит мне свидание.

Том закатил глаза, но не стал спорить.

— И что дальше, Дамблдор? — донесся до нас громкий голос Сириуса, который озвучил то, что хотел бы знать каждый в этом доме.

— Боюсь, мальчик мой, это вполне очевидно, — вздохнул Дамблдор. — У Волдеморта осталось лишь одно препятствие на его пути к власти, — он выдержал драматическую паузу. — Это Хогвартс.

***

На следующий день от нового магического правительства Британии поступило требование об отставке Дамблдора с поста директора Хогвартса. И даже прибыла официальная делегация во главе с Руквудом. Делегация не смогла пройти дальше границы защитного поля и ушла ни с чем. Дамблдор принимал только родителей. На следующий после захвата Министерства день больше дюжины учеников покинуло школу.

Мы с орденцами работали над укреплением защитных чар замка, а мимо нас проходили студенты с чемоданами. Это все сильно подрывало боевой дух остающихся, который Дамблдор пытался поддерживать вдохновляющими речами, сладостями на столах и обычными уроками, в расписание которых не было внесено ни единого изменения.

Втроем с МакГонагалл и Кингсли мы заколдовывали гигантские доспехи в коридорах, чтобы при необходимости они могли ожить и отправиться в бой от одного движения палочки. Неподалеку этим же занимались Гермиона с близнецами Уизли и Драко, который выглядел сильно осунувшимся после вчерашнего известия. Как бы плохо не относился к Люциусу, тот все же был его отцом, и потерять его было тяжело.

— Блэк, — рядом вдруг вырос Северус в своей черной профессорской мантии и водолазке, воротник которой скрывал шею. Он покосился на МакГонагалл, которая при его появлении поджала губы, и произнес: — Можно тебя?

— Нужно, — я сунула в карман джинсов палочку, которой вычерчивать тонкие узоры, приводящие доспех в движение, было проще, чем руками.

Мы свернули за угол, и он открыл дверь пустующего класса. А когда мы оказались внутри, просто подошел и обнял меня. Крепко-крепко.

— Ты позвал меня, чтобы пообниматься? — хмыкнула я ему в плечо, а он потерся носом о мою макушку.

— Да.

Я вздохнула и закрыла глаза.

— Северус. Ты боишься?

— Безумно, — негромко сказал он. — Если я тебя потеряю…

Он замолчал, и я прижала ладонь к его груди, где громко стучало сердце.

— Потеряешь? Ну, уж нет, — фыркнула я. — Так просто тебе от меня не отделаться.

Он долго молчал, не выпуская меня из своих рук.

— Ты будешь его первой целью, — произнес он. — Грета. Пообещай мне… что не будешь подставляться. Если он потребует… чтобы ты сдалась… ты не станешь рисковать.

— Я должна с ним встретиться, ты это знаешь, — пробормотала я в его плечо.

— Ты никому ничего не должна.

— Я не самоубийца, Северус. Я не кинусь сломя голову на свою смерть. Но и отсиживаться в замке, как трусливая крыса, я тоже не собираюсь. Ты же не собираешься.

Он сильнее стиснул меня в своих объятьях.

— Почему ты такая? Почему думаешь, что будто без тебя не обойдется? Мир не вращается вокруг тебя одной.

Вообще-то, вращается. Его крутанул еще Волдеморт, когда отправился убивать меня младенцем. А потом эстафету подхватил Дамблдор, провозгласивший меня Единственным Шансом волшебного мира на спасение от чудовища. Не сказать, чтобы я сильно сопротивлялась. Арк с детства готовил меня к выдающейся жизни — вдалбливал мне это в голову день за днем. Если что — все претензии к дедуле и этим двум парням.

— Ты же знаешь, не только моя жизнь на кону.

— Том, — я не видела его лица, но по голосу ясно поняла, что он скривился.

— И даже не только Тома. Я чувствую в себе силы победить его. Я должна попытаться, — я ослабила хватку его рук и посмотрела в хмурое лицо. — Пожалуйста, Северус, давай не будем спорить. Я сделаю то, что должна сделать. Ты не сможешь этого изменить. Не ссорься со мной, это совершенно бессмысленно.

Он погладил меня по щеке, поправил растрепанную челку. Его взгляд был невозможно тоскливым.

— Я не буду с тобой ссориться.

Я знала, что ему страшно было потерять меня.

Будто бы мне не страшно потерять его.

Моей первой мыслью, когда он заявил, что будет участвовать в битве, было запереть его в подземелье. Или отправить в Нурменгард к Фаджу. Он еще не поправился! У него болит спина! У него нестабильная аура!

«Я не буду прятаться, как трусливая крыса», — вот что он сказал мне тогда. И я не стала спорить. Потому что он поступал правильно. Как поступила бы я сама.

Как я и собираюсь поступить.


	155. Три девицы под окном

Нарцисса, Рита и тетя Дора, на лице которой еще розовел тонкий шрам, выжидающе уставились на меня.

— Итак, девочки, — я закрыла за собой дверь Секретной Библиотеки и уселась перед ними на стул. — Все мы знаем, что совсем скоро решится наша с вами судьба. Скорее всего, Дамблдор прав, и Волдеморт нападет на Хогвартс, — при моих словах Тонкс, чей живот уже достаточно округлился, чтобы перестать быть совсем уж незаметным, вздрогнула. Нарцисса, которая все еще не пришла в себя после известия о смерти Люциуса, только прикрыла глаза. — Вы во всем этом участвовать не будете.

Рита вскинулась — она собиралась помогать раненым. У Тонкс тоже протестующе заблестели глаза — аврору было все равно, беременна она или нет, она рвалась в бой. Одна Нарцисса не возражала.

— Ты — беременна, — я ткнула пальцем в сторону Тонкс. — У тебя — сын, — сказала я Рите. — Как и у Нарциссы. А еще кто-то должен следить за Наем. Будущее волшебной Британии — это, конечно, важная тема. Но дети — для вас троих — должны быть на первом месте. Вы же матери, в конце концов, где ваши материнские чувства?! Когда Орден отправится на защиту Хогвартса, я отправлю вас в надежное место, — я говорила о замке Гриндевальда. В домик Мерлина я их отправлять не рисковала — все же там Арка, из которой может полезть всякая гадость, если вдруг защита вокруг нее падет в случае моей смерти. — Ты, Рита, возьмешь Камень Рода.

— Грета, ты же не думаешь…

— Я думаю, мы победим, но предусмотреть нужно все варианты.

— Мы же не будем просто сидеть, пока остальные… — запальчиво начала Тонкс, и сникла под моим мрачным взглядом и Конфундусом.

— А теперь дружно протягиваем ручки и даем Нерушимую Клятву вести себя хорошо и заботиться о детишках, — я протянула им руку, и первой в мою ладонь легла ладонь тети Доры, потом, помедлив, подала руку Нарцисса, а потом — снова не без помощи Конфундуса, — Рита.

Вот и прекрасно.

Арк был бы доволен.

***

Они были готовы.

Наступление на школу планировалось на завтрашнее утро.

Грюм, который с потерей второй ноги теперь беспрестанно бухал и пялился в хрустальный шар, показывающий занимательное кино о жизни Питтегрю в режиме онлайн, сообщил об этом вечером. Где-то за час до ужина в Большом Зале.

— Мы должны эвакуировать учеников! — заявила МакГонагалл, когда мы расширенным составом Ордена заявились в учительскую. Под расширенным составом я имела в виду Дориана и Виктора, который обещал привести завтра четыре дюжины вампиров.

В учительской было душно, сильно пахло перегаром от Грюма, а воздух звенел от напряжения.

— Вы так думаете? — спросила я, опередив Флитвика и Дамблдора. — Вы хотите отправить вон четверть наших сил?

— Мисс Блэк! — возмущенно начала МакГонагалл.

— Грета права, — тихо и печально сказал Дамблдор. — Наши дети хорошо подготовлены к тому, с чем им предстоит столкнуться. Я думаю, мы должны предоставить выбор всем ученикам с пятого по седьмой курс — сражаться или спасать свои жизни.

Мы с Томом переглянулись.

«А я говорил, что он чертов шахматист. Почему бы не укокошить детишек, если на кону — победа».

Хорошо, что он хотя бы не сказал этого вслух.

Тем временем завязался короткий жаркий спор о том, кому именно предлагать выбор — только совершеннолетним или же действительно всем, начиная с пятикурсников. Причем Северус и Сириус в этот раз чуть ли не хором настаивали на одном и том же — допустить до участия в блокаде Хога только совершеннолетних.

— Что бы вы там ни решили, но со мной останутся оба Криви, — сказала я и встала, когда в учительскую заглянул Кричер.

— Вы не можете решать такие вопросы! — напала на меня МакГонагалл.

— Криви — мои лучшие бойцы! — отрезала я, протиснулась мимо Виктора и побежала за Кричером — прибыли Блинчик с Муромцем и еще семерыми наемниками.

На ужине в Большом Зале Дамблдор огласил новость о завтрашнем нападении. Всем ученикам, не достигшим семнадцати лет, он велел собрать вещи и к восьми часам явиться в Большой Зал для эвакуации — хогвартские эльфы должны были перенести их по домам. Совершеннолетним Дамблдор предложил выбор — остаться или эвакуироваться с остальными.

С его решением были категорически не согласны отдельно взятые храбрецы — в том числе Драко, Гермиона, Блейз, Симус и Невилл с Роном. Джинни тоже не хотела никуда ехать — и даже громко поскандалила по этому поводу с Молли. Я собиралась отправить ее вместе с Кристиной, тремя леди-мамашами и младенчиками в замок Гриндевальда, но настаивать не собиралась. В конце концов, взрослая уже девочка. Я в ее возрасте танки взрывала да министров похищала.

Дамблдор деликатно закрывал глаза на возраст желающих вступить в народное ополчение и совершенно не собирался помогать МакГонагалл, которая вела список, кого уже успели отправить, а кого нет. В итоге все те, кто хотел остаться, просто проигнорировали приглашение в Большой Зал.

Криви, как я и думала, никуда эвакуироваться не собирались.

— Ты же не думаешь, что мы пропустим все веселье? — спросил Колин, щелкая ручкой светового меча.

— На глаза МакГонагалл не попадайтесь, — только и посоветовала я.

Эвакуация продолжалась до полуночи.

В полночь я спустилась на полупустую кухню, где вяло шевелились замотанные эльфы, отрезала себе огромный кусок шоколадного масла и уселась на стул, чтобы подумать о вечном.

— Ты знаешь, все лирические герои в ночь перед решающей битвой задумчиво смотрят вдаль с самой высокой башни, — заявил голос над ухом. — А не жрут масло на закопченной кухне в компании эльфов! — Том оседлал соседний стул и отобрал у меня ложку, чтобы начать ей ковырять мягкий брусок.

— Рита сказала, ты просил ее позаботиться о Беллатрикс. Спасибо, Динки, — я взяла у эльфийки кружку горячего чая.

Том легко пожал плечами.

— Мне передались твои упаднические настроения.

Я вздохнула.

— От Геллы нет вестей.

— А я тебе говорил, — Том закатил глаза, — что он тебя кинет.

Я метнула на него грозный взгляд, но он и бровью не повел.

— Ты не видел Северуса?

— Видел. Он на самой высокой башне. Задумчиво смотрит вдаль, — насмешливо сказал он.

Я дала ему подзатыльник, встала и пошла искать моего профессора.

***

Черные волосы трепал ветер.

— Хочешь простыть перед завтрашним? — спросила я, подходя сзади. — Ты знаешь, что если произнести «Ступефай» с заложенным носом, можно вызвать дождь?

Он развернулся, в два шага подошел ко мне и обнял.

Мы стояли так вечность под ледяными порывами октябрьского ветра, и когда начали выдыхаться все согревающие чары, он сказал:

— Я, кажется, так ни разу и не сказал этого как следует, — Северус отстранился и взял мое лицо в свои теплые ладони. — Я люблю тебя.

— Тебе не нужно ничего говорить, — я запустила пальцы в его волосы. — Я это знаю. Всегда знала. Я тоже тебя люблю.


	156. Лига выдающихся джентльменов

Завтрак проходил совсем рано. Длинные столы были заполнены до отказа — но на этот раз не только учениками: за ними сидели вампиры, орденцы, авроры, наемники. Вчера посреди ночи явились многочисленные Сандовали, в том числе родители Хорхе и даже дряхлый Ласаро, который долго тряс руку Дамблдору и что-то ему выговаривал. После Сандовалей неожиданно для всех явились Крам и Седрик Диггори — причем вместе. После одного из матчей по квиддичу, в котором они играли в составе разных команд, они встретились, все обсудили и оставили прошлое в прошлом. А потом вместе прямо с Чемпионата Европы отправились на помощь волшебной Британии. Уже под утро заявился Мигель, а с ним в компании — две дюжины наг, в том числе Кдан с копьем наперевес. Наги были прекрасны, неприступны и пока что с ногами, и привлекали взгляды всего зала.

Я нервничала, успокаивала дыхание по одной из техник Арка и то и дело поглядывала на двери Большого Зала.

И аккурат посреди завтрака они распахнулись.

Золотой смерч сбросил меховой плащ прямо на пол, крутанул башкой и увидел меня. Белозубо по-мальчишечьи улыбнулся, пронесся через весь зал и подхватил меня на руки, чтобы закружить.

— Гелка! — я потрепала его по голове, когда он поставил меня на ноги. — Ты почему так долго?! Самолет попал в пробку?!

— Не совсем, — он широко улыбнулся и посмотрел наверх, на зачарованный потолок Большого Зала. Как раз в этот момент, затмив небо, над нами пронесся огромный дракон.

— Привет, Гретка, — тут уж меня потрепали по башке — сзади подошел Бессмертный. — Ну что, шоу должно продолжаться? Из огня да в полымя? — веселился он, будто не воевать приехал, а барбекю на заднем дворе жарить.

Я счастливо вздохнула, послала воздушный поцелуй Северусу, который прожигал нас троих взглядом, и потащила их во двор — прочь от спешившего к нам Дамблдора.

— Я вам сейчас танки покажу.

Гелла со смехом подхватил меня под руку, а Бессмертный вдруг сузил глаза, выцепив взглядом кого-то за одним из столов.

— Погоди-ка… Муромец, сукин ты сын! Куда-а?!

В этот момент Муромец, который безуспешно пытался спрятаться за Крама, вскочил, перепрыгнул скамейку и помчался к выходу. Бессмертный, смахнув с головы свою вечную шапку-ушанку, что есть сил, погнался за ним следом.

— Муромец, ну, надо же! Не ожидал — а то бы предупредил, — сказал Гелла, весело глядя им вслед. — Твой паренек с дочкой Андрея шуры-муры крутил. Василиса ее зовут, может, слышала?

Я про Василису не слышала, и услышать не успела. И даже не потому, что нас настиг Дамблдор, у которого от быстрого бега встопорщилась борода.

Дверь зала снова с грохотом распахнулась, и Филч, запнувшись о плащ Гриндевальда, закричал:

— Они здесь!

Вот так это и началось.

***

Мы не успели сбегать посмотреть на гостей.

Большой Зал вдруг наполнил высокий холодный голос. Волдеморт толкал речь.

— Позер, — шепнул мне Гелла. — Твой Волан-де-морт — жалкий позер.

Пока Гелла выражал свое нелестное мнение о спецэффектах той стороны, я прослушала большую часть речи.

— Отдайте мне Грету Поттер, — тем временем продолжал выступление Волдеморт, который так и не выучил мое имя. — И никто из вас не пострадает. Отдайте мне Грету Поттер, и я оставлю школу в неприкосновенности. Отдайте мне Грету Поттер, и вы получите награду. Даю вам время до полудня.

— Да Блэк я! Блэк! — в наступившей тишине проворчала я.

Первыми на ноги вскочили Снейп и Сириус. Потом Драко с Гермионой. Потом близнецы.

Я резко развернулась и вышла из Зала.

Надо бы запалить расстановку сил противника. Где там обитает наш последний хоркрукс.

«Поднимайся на Астрономическую Башню», — прилетела мне мысль Тома, который отказался завтракать и, кажется, не слазил с этой Башни уже больше двух часов.

— Ну, что там у нас? — спросила я, взлетев на башню и перевалившись через перилла.

Армия еще только подтягивалась. Неудивительно, что наш милый хоркрукс дал время до полудня — небось еще не все великаны проснулись, да пожирательское братство не закончило завтрак.

— Дурацкий купол, — пробормотал Том, и я кивнула. Купол, который оброс тремя дополнительными степенями защиты, сместился на полянку, которую мы изначально облюбовали для встречи с Волдемортом. Впрочем, пятачок земли, где сейчас стояла одинокая фигура в мантии, вглядываясь в замок, тоже подходил для наших целей. Только уж слишком близко к лагерю противника.

— Думаешь, он будет играть нечестно? Позовет друзей на помощь? — спросила я, потому что драться одновременно со всем воинством в мои планы не входило. Сначала хоркрукс, потом остальные.

Том покачал головой.

— Нет. Убить тебя своими руками он теперь считает долгом чести.

— Ну, ты у нас крупный специалист по его психологии, — заметила я, и он безэмоционально хмыкнул. — Значит, он будет играть честно?

Он покачал головой.

— Не думаю. Мы оба знаем, кто стоит за его спиной. Тьме наплевать, за кем из нас будет победа.

Я кивнула, разглядывая крохотного Волдеморта, неспешно направляющегося к своим друзьям.

— Грета! — на площадку первым влетел запыхавшийся Сириус, и я, недолго думая, прошептала: «Пирисимо» и смягчила его падение на пол Левиоссой.

А потом подняла взгляд и напоролась на острый от переполнявшей его решимости взгляд черных глаз.

— Ты никуда не пойдешь, — он стремительно подошел ко мне. Он был в таком сильном напряжении, что от него почти стреляло током. Я знала, что он хочет сделать. Примерно то же, что я только что сделала с Сириусом. В любой момент он готов был выхватить палочку.

Я подняла руку, и он действительно ее выхватил, чтобы блокировать мои чары. Но я только погладила его по дернувшейся щеке. Провела пальцем по сжатым губам.

А через секунду он осел на пол от заклятья Тома.

— Идем, — не оглядываясь, Том скрылся в дверном проеме, и я последовала за ним.

***

На крыльце собрались все, за исключением Сириуса, Северуса и Драко с Гермионой, которые тоже теперь спали на ступенях, ведущих к Астрономической Башне. На меня никто не обращал внимания — недаром чары незаметности я освоила еще в детстве. Ну, никто, кроме разве что Геллы, Дамблдора и Бессмертного. Да вампиров, которым до моей мятежной души, готовой самоубийственно шагнуть навстречу неизвестности, не было никакого дела.

— Забери ребят с башни, — тихонько попросила я Геллу, дергая его за рукав.

— Ты собираешься идти? — уточнил он и не удивился, когда я кивнула. — Один на один со злейшим врагом?

— Типа того.

Гриндевальд укоризненно на меня посмотрел.

— Грета, оставь честный бой глупцам и гриффиндорцам. Это не по-нашему.

— Не по-темнолордовски? — уточнила я, и он кивнул.

Рядом с шорохом упала мантия-невидимка, и перед нами появился Том.

— А если так, лорд Гриндевальд? — спросил он с мрачной ухмылкой.

Гелла хмыкнул.

— Ах, двое на одного? Вот это правильно. Вот это я одобряю.

Я криво ухмыльнулась и сделала шаг вперед, когда он положил мне руку на плечо.

— Если что, я за тебя отомщу.

— А как же карма, мой дорогой Гелла? — насмешливо протянула я.

Он качнул головой и жестко произнес:

— За тебя я отомщу.

Я посмотрела на Дамблдора, который, до этого усиленно делавший вид, что совсем меня не замечает, легко улыбнулся и кивнул. Благословил, надо понимать.

Ну, что ж.


	157. В осенних лесах на рассвете пожар

Я хлопнула в ладоши, и Кричер перенес меня на поляну в двух дюжинах ярдов от Волдеморта.

Я прошептала заклинание и пошла ему навстречу. Коса тяжело тянула голову, за спиной развевался на ветру черный вампирский плащ, у бедра болтался Кровожад. В общем, красиво, эпично — оделась, стало быть, подобающе случаю.

Чуть поодаль от меня в мантии-невидимке шел Том.

— Я, леди Гертруда Блэк, глава рода Блэк, — торжественно начала я, и мой усиленный магией голос эхом прокатился над всей обширной территорией Хогвартса, — бросаю вызов тебе, самозванец, зовущий себя лордом Волдемортом. Тебе, полукровке, объявившем войну во имя чистоты крови. Выйди и дерись со мной лицом к лицу и пади достойно от моих рук.

Волдеморт сощурил свои красные гляделки и вышел мне навстречу.

— Грета Поттер, — довольно сказал Волдеморт. Черт, а я надеялась вывести его из себя. — Девочка, которая выжила.

Я хмыкнула, и Том сбросил мантию.

Лицо Волдеморта вытянулось.

— Ну, здравствуй, — холодно сказал Том, становясь со мной плечом к плечу.

— Ты… Все же это правда… ты…. — Волдеморт недоверчиво разглядывал Тома. В его жутких глазах мелькнуло что-то, похожее на страх. Но его замешательство длилось всего мгновенье. Подняв палочку к небу, он начал читать заклятие на латыни.

Мы с Томом переглянулись.

— Четвертый сценарий, — сказала я, и он сосредоточенно кивнул.

За спиной красноглазки выросла знакомая рогатая фигура трех ярдов в высоту.

Незамедлительно свирепое порождение Бездны бросилось на меня, но я была готова. Крутанувшись на месте, с эффектным взмахом плаща я обернулась книззлом и отпрыгнула в сторону с того места, куда врезался огненный меч. В следующем прыжке я увеличилась в размерах в дюжину раз. А в следующем…

… черные глаза полны решимости никуда меня не пускать. Никогда. Он бы умер за меня, если бы пришлось…

Экспекто Патронум!

Гигантский книззл-патронус окружил меня светящейся аурой.

Херакс!

Чудище взревело. Из его разорванной щеки заклубилась Тьма.

Я проворно уклонилась от меча и прыгнула ему за спину, но напасть не успела, он уже развернулся. Мы кружили друг напротив друга, я прыгала, он махал мечом и рычал так, что сотрясалось небо.

Вдруг откуда-то сбоку на монстра бросилась светящаяся… змея. Чудище отвлеклось всего на долю секунды, но мне ее хватило, чтобы прыгнуть и вцепиться ему в горло.

Острые, как бритва, клыки, разорвали глотку. Вместе с гнилостной кровью мне в рот набилась Тьма. Чудище схватило меня за шкирку и отшвырнуло прочь. Я больно ударилась о землю и поняла, что патронус исчез. Я приготовилась обороняться, но нужды не было: схватившись за светящиеся ярким светом края раны, монстр упал на колени. С диким воем из его горла вылетел черный смерч, и безжизненное рогатое тело грохнулось на землю.

— Круцио! — произнес холодный голос.

Пока Том отвлекал монстра Волдеморта, тот пробил брешь в его защите.

Том закричал и упал на колени. Закричал и Волдеморт.

Я бросилась к Тому. Его правая рука была обуглена. Из уха стекала кровь.

— Фините… — начала я, но он меня остановил:

— Нет! — воскликнул он и невербально призвал палочку. Я краем глаза заметила, что Волдеморт тоже оклемался и поднимается на ноги. — Я отвлеку его, — сдавленно сказал Том и приставил палочку к собственному подбородку. — Круцио!

Их двоих снова скрутило, и я кинулась к Волдеморту, на бегу выбивая палочку из его рук.

— Последний хоркрукс, — прошептала я, раня ладонь о лезвие Кровожада. Встретилась взглядом с красными глазами, полными страха. И прижала ладонь к его лбу.

— НЕ-ЕТ! — закричал Волдеморт, успевший все понять в последнюю секунду. Будто вторя его крику, с воплем тысяч страдающих душ Бездны темный клубящийся туман вырвался из его рта.

Я задохнулась и упала.

Вот и все.

Миссия выполнена.

Я закрыла глаза, и наступила тьма.

***

— Ну, и? — очень скептически произнес до боли знакомый голос.

Я открыла глаза. Передо мной был… дедуля.

Он сидел напротив меня в шикарном кресле с золочеными ручками, закинув ногу на ногу. Его черные с проседью волнистые волосы спадали на плечи. Суровое лицо не имело и намека на улыбку.

Я его сразу узнала, несмотря на то, что он так и не появился на своем портрете.

— Привет, Арк, — хрипло сказала я и взяла чашку со стола. Интересно. На вкус это был точь-в-точь чай, который заваривал Пигли. — Вкусный чаек.

— Это ведь твое посмертие, — язвительно ответил Арктурус, глядя на меня очень строго.

— Я, вообще, не собиралась умирать, — пробормотала я, оглядываясь. Впрочем, здесь не так уж и плохо, чтобы жаловаться.

— Глупая девчонка! — отчитал меня Арк, будто только и ждал этого момента. — Столько лет я угробил на твое образование! Столько сил! Столько нервов! А что ты?!

— Возродила род Блэков, — я пожала плечами, с улыбкой глядя на злящегося дедулю. В человеческом обличье он смотрелся повнушительней.

— Бросила все на этого олуха Сириуса! Не оставила ни одного наследника! Связалась с полукровным отребьем! — распалялся дедуля.

— Я скучала по тебе, — с каждым его словом моя улыбка расползалась все шире. — Почему ты не являлся на портрет? Мне так часто нужна была твоя помощь.

— Думаешь, в посмертии нет занятий поинтересней, чем слушать ваши сопливые причитания? — проворчал Арктурус.

Я пожала плечами. Почему бы и нет?

— Ты здесь, чтобы предложить мне выбор? — спросила я. — Продолжить путь или вернуться в мир живых?

Он нахмурился и взял трость, прислоненную к ручке кресла.

— Не дождешься, неблагодарная ты девчонка! Возвращайся назад, и даже не думай здесь показаться, пока не родишь наследника! — с этой отповедью он больно треснул меня тростью по колену.

Я вскрикнула и зажмурилась.

А в следующий миг открыла глаза в Большом Зале.

***

Кто-то громко и душевно рыдал мне прямо в ухо, заливая слезами и соплями мою шею.

— Прекрати это безобразие, — просипела я, пытаясь оттолкнуть плакальщика в сторону.

— Грета! — завопил Том, пуще прежнего стискивая меня в объятиях. — Ты жива!

Уф, слава Мерлину, это был не Снейп. Сириус бы точно убил нас обоих за такую сцену.

Легок на помине. Сириус с размаха бухнулся на колени возле меня.

— Доченька моя! — завопил он, удушая меня вместе с Томом, и тоже разрыдался.

Кое-как высунув голову из их страдальческого кокона, я увидела Геллу, который на секунду надул щеки, с шумом выпустил воздух и покачал головой. Показал мне большой палец и кивнул куда-то в сторону.

Я чуть не свернула шею и увидела Снейпа.

Он тихо сползал по стене Большого зала с выражением неописуемого облегчения на мокром от слез лице.

***

В коридоре возле Трофейного Зала было безлюдно.

— Ты живая… живая… — Снейп трепетно прижимал меня к себе, целуя мое лицо, волосы, руки. Я вообще никогда его таким не видела — будто та стена, о которой я ему говорила, которая была между нами до самого последнего момента, в одночасье рухнула.

— Конечно, живая, — я прижимала ладони к его влажным еще щекам. — Я же обещала никогда не оставлять тебя. Ты забыл?

— А я обещал тебя никогда не отпускать. И ты никуда больше не пойдешь, — он замер, когда я закусила губу и покачала головой. — Грета, ты только что лежала без дыхания.

— Северус, — я заправила ему прядь за ухо, и он машинально вытащил ее обратно. — Я тебя прекрасно понимаю. Я тоже боюсь за тебя — до ужаса боюсь, что тебя… — я выдохнула и не смогла это произнести. — Но я тебя не останавливаю. И ты меня не останавливай, — я выбралась из его рук. — Мне нужно найти Артура и проверить, что там с танками.

***

— Грета, скажи, — меня поймал Дамблдор. Я удивленно вскинула брови и вырвала руку из его захвата — так, на всякий случай. Мало ли, что он успеет наколдовать при тактильном контакте. — Когда тебе случилось умереть, что ты видела?

В этом сумасшедшем доме его интересует мое посмертие?

— Дамблдор, не до вас! Вы умирать боитесь или что?

— Вовсе нет, — он спокойно огладил свою бороду. — Но ответь — не видела ли ты себя на каком-нибудь вокзале? Скажем, на Кингс-Кросс?

— Чего?! Нет, я попала в шикарный дворец с золоченой мебелью, вкусным чайком и дедулей в качестве бонуса, — быстро рассказала я, чтобы он отстал.

— Странно… — пробормотал он. — Я думал, Кингс-Кросс…

— Ну, знаете ли, Дамблдор! — возмутилась я. — Кому, может быть, в посмертии и Кингс-Кросс сгодится. А Блэкам — дворец с золоченой мебелью. Так-то! — заявила я и удрала, наконец, к Артуру.

С танками все было в порядке. В одном из них сидел Сэм — несмотря на то, что я была против его участия — он ведь маггл, черт возьми! — он все же решил не отсиживаться за каменными стенами.

— Все нормально, — бледно улыбнулся Артур. — Ты не видела Джинни? Молли кажется, что она осталась в школе…

Я Джинни сдавать не стала, тем более что в этот момент кто-то коснулся моего плеча, извещая о том, что еще не все важные дела сделаны.

— Ну? — спросила я Колина, который сбросил чары невидимости, наложенные на него Томом, и спрыгнул с доски.

— Есть, капитан! Местоположение Крауча установлено! — доложил он.

— Он в Запретном Лесу на дальней поляне! — добавил Деннис, появляясь рядом будто бы из воздуха. — Ну, на той, где мы фестралов в позапрошлом году коньяком поили, — уточнил он, и Колин шикнул на брата — рядом проходила МакГонагалл.

— Кто с ним еще?

— Только парочка оборотней, столбы какие-то в землю врывают.

Столбы для жертв. Беда.

Успею ли я до него добраться до того, как он загасит несчастных девственниц и выпустит на волю порождения Бездны?

Что-то мне подсказывало, что пока я валялась в отключке здесь и гоняла чаи с дедулей в посмертии, драгоценное время истекло.

Я взяла братьев Криви за шеи, заставляя наклониться ко мне поближе. Тихо сказала:

— Вы пойдете со мной. То, с чем вам придется столкнуться, вызывает ужас. Не такой ужас, конечно, какой вы вызываете у преподавателей и смотрителей портальных вокзалов, поэтому сильно не паникуйте. Эти твари — прямиком из Тьмы. Их берет только Свет, поэтому используйте фонарики Божественного Света, световые мечи и патронусы. Вам не нужно победить их всех — главное — прикрыть мне спину, пока я буду убивать Крауча. Все уяснили?

Криви синхронно кивнули, и я выпустила их как раз в тот момент, когда рядом оказался Северус.

— Ничего не говори, — уже ни от кого не скрываясь, я не дала ему и слова сказать, прервав поцелуем. Криви деликатно отошли в сторонку, деловито проверяя свои мечи и фонарики.

— Ты только что едва не умерла, — он обхватил мое лицо руками и смотрел так… В общем, если он продолжил бы так смотреть, я бы согласилась на что угодно.

«Грета».

Я выдавила из себя улыбку, горячо его поцеловала и убежала — натурально убежала, пока он не сказал что-нибудь еще.

Пока я не начала сходить с ума от мысли, что его в этой битве тоже могут убить.

— Ты нашла его? — спросил Том, когда я остановилась рядом с ним прямо перед Главными Дверьми Хогвартса.

Я кивнула, и в этот момент Дамблдор широким взмахом руки распахнул двери.

Ну, понеслось!


	158. Солнце упало вчера, а сегодня трава догорает

Моей первой мыслью было, что их очень много.

Это было видно даже за мерцающим всеми цветами магии защитным куполом, который выгибался и вибрировал под их ударами.

— Веселый будет денек, — заметил Бессмертный, поправляя шапку и закуривая сигарету. Палочка небрежно торчала из его кармана. Рядом хмыкнул Виктор. МакГонагалл нервно оправила шляпу.

Нас тоже было немало. У нас были танки, драконы, рыцарские доспехи с нефиговыми фонарями Божественного Света под забралами, вампиры, профессиональные наемники, вооруженные копьями наги, опытные авроры и отчаянные безрассудные студенты. Если подумать, соотношение сил было гораздо более выгодным, чем тогда, когда я сунулась к Гелле и попала в точно такую же ситуацию — нас осаждали, мы отбивались.

Только вот тогда было совсем не страшно.

А теперь — я до смерти боялась.

На кону — слишком многое.

На кону — жизни тех, кого я люблю.

Я обернулась. Переглянулась с Геллой, улыбнулась Сириусу, Драко и Гермионе. Поймала взгляд черных глаз.

— Пора, — негромко сказал Том, стискивая в руке древко метлы.

Я кивнула и бросила на землю скейт. Моему примеру тут же последовали Криви.

Едва слышно за грохотом и треском защитного купола, державшегося на последнем издыхании, зашуршали чары незаметности, которые мы вчетвером наложили почти одновременно.

Мы поднялись в воздух и устремились к крохотной точке в небе — дырку в защитном куполе Криви нашли еще вчера. Ее невозможно было заделать — пришлось бы заново снимать и возводить весь купол, поэтому решено было оставить все, как есть. Найти ее кому-то еще, кроме невероятных Криви, было практически невозможно.

Выскользнув за пределы купола, мы помчались к поляне. Колин описал все верно — Крауч был возле друидского круга. Только с тех пор произошли некоторые изменения: трава и кусты вокруг были обагрены кровью, а столбы светились. Из центра Круга, будто появляясь ниоткуда, лезли страшные рогатые твари. А подход ко всему действу со стороны Хогвартса охраняли господа пожиратели смерти в компании оборотней.

«Том, на тебе массовка», — послала я ему направленную мысль, вовремя вспомнив о том, что он теперь не слышит каждую мою мысль.

Я почувствовала, как он, скрытый чарами незаметности, снижается.

А потом увидела его уже внизу, с замахом палочки выпускающего черные и синие смерчи в сторону охраны.

«Криви. Вперед».

Ярко засверкали фонарики, из ниоткуда выросли световые лезвия мечей.

— Авада Кедавра!

Крауч, как и Долохов, похоже, видел затылком, потому что он успел прыгнуть в сторону. Зеленая вспышка затерялась в листве.

Я встретилась глазами с доморощенным повелителем демонов и быстро отбила его Ступефай. На этот раз ты не сбежишь. Тебе некуда бежать. Твое место рядом с кругом, и тебе придется принять бой.

Я думала, мы устроим разрушительную магическую дуэль, разнесем столбы — на что я рассчитывала, — и пол леса. Но у Крауча были другие планы.

Он увернулся от Сектумсемпры, заблокировал Поток Метеоритного Огня, от которого моя рука мигом почернела, и вдруг оказался вплотную ко мне.

Безумные глаза сверкнули ярко, а в следующий момент он расхохотался, защелкивая на моей руке жгущий кожу браслет наручника.

И я вдруг утратила резкость чувств и быстроту реакций. Адамантовые, мать их, наручники!

К счастью, в такие моменты я была тренирована не теряться, а потому извернулась, ловко выкрутила его руку и защелкнула на ней второй браслет, соединенный с моим цепочкой.

В эту же секунду сияние, исходящее от столбов, погасло. Жаль, что уже успевшие вылезти из Бездны твари никуда не делись.

У Крауча на миг расширились глаза, но тот тоже не имел привычки тупить в бою, а потому бросил ставшую бесполезной палочку и ударом ноги выбил из моей руки Кровожад, который я успела выхватить из ножен.

— Что, Барти? На кулаках ты дерешься так же хорошо, как на палочках? — хрипло спросила я и двинула ему кулаком в челюсть.

Барти на разговоры времени не терял и увернулся, пытаясь съездить мне по ребрам. Я подсекла ему ноги, и мы повалились на землю, чтобы в следующие несколько минут молча и сосредоточенно мутузить другу друга, как первокурсники из Гриффиндора, которые что-то не поделили, а магии пока не знают, чтобы достойно вести дуэль.

Недалеко что-то грохнуло — это наверняка Том завалил пару деревьев, чтобы отвлечь пожирателей, которых ловко теснил прочь от поляны.

Херакс! Херакс!

Ай!

У меня хрустнули ребра, и в этот момент вскрикнул Деннис.

Крауч расхохотался, а я вцепилась в него и позволила перекатиться так, чтобы он оказался сверху. Потом — сверху снова я, потом он… И вот уже рукоять Кровожада в моей руке.

Крауч вскочил на ноги, приготовившись защищаться, и, кажется, вывихнул мою руку в наручнике.

Деннис тем временем пытался уползти от гигантской твари, что на него наступала. При нем не было ни фонарика, ни меча, ни палочки.

Недолго думая, я размахнулась мечом и…

Ай!

Я не видела, куда упала моя отсеченная кисть — едва в меня хлынула магия, я резко развернулась:

— Экспекто Патронум!

Светящийся книззл с кровожадным мявом налетел на тварь, и Деннис вскочил на ноги, чтобы драпануть к выпавшему из рук световому мечу.

А когда в следующий миг я повернулась к Краучу, его спина уже мелькала среди деревьев.

— Стоять! — заорала я и, не замечая, как хлещет из моей руки кровь, кинулась вслед за ним.

Я не успела его догнать. На пути Барти вдруг вырос Том. Он не видел, что на Крауче наручники, и даже кинул какое-то заклятье, а Крауч просто не успел остановиться. Его тело налетело на направленную на него палочку, кончик которой в следующую секунду порвал мантию на его спине. Кажется, в районе сердца.

— Тьфу, блин! — Том с отвращением выдернул свою окровавленную палочку, а Крауч, что-то булькнув, упал на землю. — Контрольный в голову? — предложил Том, поднимая палочку.

— На нем адамант.

— Тогда дай меч, — он забрал у меня Кровожад, а я отвернулась.

У меня закружило голову, когда я посмотрела на свою обрубленную руку. Как это часто бывало в таких случаях, боли я вообще не чувствовала. Жар, рука и ребра пульсируют, в ушах стучит сердце.

— Дай сюда, — Том очистил Кровожад и ловко загнал его в ножны на моем бедре. Наложил анестезирующее заклятье на руку. — Сейчас будет неприятно, терпи.

И он огнем прижег мою нефиговую такую рану. Запахло паленым, и меня чуть не вывернуло.

— Спасаем Криви? — спросил он сосредоточенно, и я кивнула, уже на бегу накладывая все свои боевые чары.

Спина к спине, Криви из последних сил отбивались от пяти темных тварей, успевших вылезти из круга до того, как Крауч попался в свои же наручники.

— Экспекто Патронум! — почти одновременно воскликнули мы с Томом, и я выхватила Кровожад — хоть порождения Бездны и нельзя было убить одним лишь оружием, но без головы они становились куда неповоротливей.

Я снесла рогатую башку одного, и сзади на него напал светящийся книззл. Том ослепил фонарем второго, а его змея вцепилась в глотку третьего. Криви заметно воспряли духом, и их световые мечи взмыли в воздух. Все было кончено за пару минут.

— Акцио, скейт! — я вскочила на послушно подлетевшую к ногам доску. Обернулась к Криви и Тому. — За мной!

Пока мы избавляли мир от Крауча и его рогатых друзей, битва разгорелась ни на шутку. Вспышки заклятий, взрывы и столбы огня, залпы танков по великанам и успевшим добраться сюда порождениям Бездны, драконы, изрыгающие пламя на оборотней, вампиры, размытыми тенями скользящие по полю, оставляя за собой лишь тела противников, наги, ловко орудующие копьями. Искать в таком безумии Сириуса и Северуса вообще не представлялось возможным. Я только успела заметить Геллу, плечом к плечу с Дамблдором отражающих атаку сразу пяти колдунов, среди которых был Долохов, да Бессмертного, который ловко жонглировал палочкой и, не выпуская из зубов сигареты, оглушал одного оборотня за другим.

— Ты думаешь не о том! — рядом со мной на метле завис Том. — Прекрати переживать за Снейпа!

— Ты знаешь, о чем я думаю?! — прокричала я, потому что в этом грохоте вообще нихрена не было слышно.

Том вдруг весело улыбнулся.

— Я вижу — по твоему лицу. Давай уже размажем этих выскочек! — прокричал он и, подкинув в воздухе палочку, устремился в самую гущу битвы.

— Погнали, Гретка! — меня по обе стороны обогнули Криви, бесшабашно последовав за Томом.

И действительно, чего это я?

Привычный нервный азарт огнем пробежал по венам, и я, наплевав, что в этот момент похожа на Беллатрикс, громко расхохоталась.

Размажем?

Да раз плюнуть!


	159. Новое солнце

Первыми побежали пожиратели смерти — вернее, их жалкие остатки. Ближний Круг стоял до последнего — что вызывало уважение и немного — сожаление. Они действительно были достойными волшебниками, жаль только выбрали не ту сторону. Потом обратились в бегство оборотни. Дементоры, почти уничтоженные Божественным Светом и отважными Криви, плавно улетели следом. Великанов осталось трое, и они, сотрясая землю и наступая на своих бывших союзников, без особой спешки удалились в сторону гор. Вместе с Ближним Кругом остались лишь потрепанные остатки темных тварей — те просто не умели отступать.

Все закончилось, когда небо пылало ярко-красным закатом.

Крепко сжимая в руках Кровожад, я поднялась высоко над полем.

Тела… много тел.

Откинув со лба мокрую челку, я медленно направила скейт по кругу, вглядываясь в лица живых и мертвых.

Рыдающая Молли распростерлась над телом Перси. Возможно, от всего, что сегодня произошло, у меня немного помутилось в голове, но я в упор не помнила, на чьей стороне воевал Перси. Симус сидел на траве возле бездыханного Дина Томаса. Седрик тащил хромающего Крама к замку. Сириус вытаскивал Сэма, у которого была разбита башка, из дымящегося танка, — тот был даже в сознании, слава Мерлину. Драко тащил Гермиону на руках — она обнимала его за шею, а значит, была жива. Люпин, едва переставляя ноги, опирался на Артура — к ним уже спешил Дамблдор. Том, небрежно перекинув через плечо тело Денниса, легко шел к крыльцу. «Живой», — послал он мне мысль. Гелла протягивал Колину всеразмерную фляжку с живой водой. Близнецы спешили к Молли. Джинни с Луной Лавгуд помогали подняться на ноги Ли Джордану. Флер вытирала с лица Билла кровь. Блинчик говорил с Мигелем, который обнимал сразу двух наг — ему, похоже, вообще все было ни по чем. Из общей картины выбивался Бессмертный. Он с громкой руганью на кириллице бежал за резво удирающим от него Муромцем.

Я до крови прокусила губу, прежде чем, наконец, увидела черную тень, резкими рывками двигающуюся по полю, будто в поисках кого-то.

«Северус».

Он стремительно развернулся и задрал голову. Его рука с палочкой безвольно опустилась, и он что-то пробормотал.

Я загнала Кровожад в ножны и в почти вертикальном пике бросила скейт в его сторону.

Он пошатнулся, когда я спрыгнула с доски и налетела на него, обнимая за шею и целуя его лицо.

— Слава Мерлину, — прошептал он, но я не слышала ни звука — в ушах шумело.

— Мерлин здесь вообще не при чем!

Он крепко сжал меня в руках, а я не чувствовала боли ни в сломанных ребрах, ни в руке — только огромное-огромное счастье.

***

Потери были, и были они немаленькие. Среди вампиров и наг, среди студентов шестого и седьмого курса, среди преподавателей: погибли Стебль и Бербидж, погиб дядя Хорхе — Эрик Сандоваль, погибли многие авроры.

Мы до самой ночи переносили тела убитых и раненых союзников и врагов в Большой Зал, а я старалась ни на минуту не отходить от Северуса.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — сказал он мне, когда мы левитировали в зал тело Долохова, и я запнулась о брошенную кем-то окровавленную мантию. — Раненых не осталось, спешить больше некуда.

Я огляделась. Действительно, бешеная беготня сошла на нет. Большой Зал был забит выжившими. Они занимались раненными, переговаривались, даже что-то жевали. Неподалеку мелькнула рыжая голова Риты — девочек сюда доставил пару часов назад Кричер. Тонкс сидела возле лежавшего на скамье Люпина и что-то ему говорила, вытирая лицо тряпочкой. Нарцисса гладила по руке Хорхе.

— Он прав, — едва я собралась что-то возразить, вставил проходящий мимо Том. Он работал в паре с Невиллом, и тот сейчас устремился в сторону Колина и Луны Лавгуд, которые махали ему бутербродами. — Ты ранена.

Я кинула на него убийственный взгляд, непроизвольно пряча руку.

— Твоя рука, — Северус с ужасом увидел то, что я упорно пыталась убрать за спину. Дрожащими руками взял этот обрубок, и, кажется, был близок к обмороку.

— Фигня вопрос, — успокоила его я. — Новую выращу. А не выращу, так не беда — Волдеморт вон какую зачетную серебряную конечность Хвосту намутил, — я хотела спрятать руку за спину, но тут к нам подскочил Гелла.

— И что тут у нас? — строго спросил он, тоже хватая мою несчастную руку. Тем временем действие анестезирующих чар начало подходить к концу, да и адреналин начал идти на убыль, и я поморщилась.

— Что-что… — проворчала я. Чего они все? Подумаешь, рука. — Крауч на меня адамантовый наручник нацепил. Пришлось принять меры.

— Ты совсем дурочка? — спросил Гелла. — Могла бы отсечь большой палец — и дело сделано!

— Не подумала! — огрызнулась я, позволяя Северусу обновить анестезирующие чары и замотать мою несчастную руку в колдобинт. — Я, кажется, потеряла твое кольцо… — повинилась я перед Гриндевальдом.

— Не только кольцо, — многозначительно сказал Гелла, не менее многозначительно кивнул в сторону Снейпа и отошел.

Я вообще не поняла, что он имел в виду, но кричать в спину не стала. Северуса и так потрясывало, стоило мне лишь заговорить с Гриндевальдом или Бессмертным. Нашел к кому ревновать.

Что я там еще могла потерять? Только второе кольцо — в домик Мерлина. Вроде бы больше ничего не было. Вообще — не велика потеря. Татуировки теперь только как-то придется восстанавливать, когда я получу новую руку — но это же не беда.

А потом до меня дошло. Татуировка. Свадебная.

— Оригинально же ты заявила о своем желании развестись, — тут уж к нам подошел Хорхе. Показал свою бледную, будто выцветшую татуху на запястье.

Я моргнула.

— Хорхе… Это значит, что мы…

— Тихо, — он покосился на Ласаро. — Не говори никому. А то дедуля нас порешит.

— То есть, в самом деле…

— В самом деле.

Черт возьми! И это так просто?! Да если бы я только знала!

— Северус, — я повернулась к нему. — Похоже, ты не будешь шафером.

Вот, всегда так. Сильные эмоции — и я сразу начинаю нести чушь.

На мгновенье в его глазах промелькнул гнев на мою дурацкую шутку, а потом он вдруг как-то скривился и осторожно прижал к себе.

— Ты дурочка… О, Мерлин, какая же ты дурочка… Грета…

И я поняла, что он только что осознал, что все позади. Что мы оба выжили. Что он не потерял меня, а я его.

— Все хорошо, — эта простая и потрясающая мысль посетила и меня. — Мы победили. Северус, мы победили!


	160. Эпилог. В лучших традициях тети Ро

Платформа девять и три четверти была под завязку забита толкающимися и шумящими студентами и их родителями. Я несколько удивленно крутила головой. Раньше мне не казалось, что здесь так тесно. Может быть, потому что я была маленькой девочкой, а у детей восприятие совсем другое? Хотя, вероятнее всего, причина была в том, что раньше я являлась сюда одна и налегке. На ногах — найковские кроссовки, повергающие в ужас чистокровные семейства, за спиной — бездонный рюкзак, у плеча — Том Риддл.

А что теперь?

Я улыбнулась и в последний момент поймала за капюшон норовившую убежать малявку, бездонный рюкзак которой был украшен брелками в виде крысиных голов и переливающихся игрушечных Черных Меток. Северус тогда чуть не убил нас, когда мы пришли из Лютного Переулка с целым кульком «этой гадости». А потом еще Том прислал к Хэллоуину пожирательскую маску — так дело едва не кончилось скандалом…

— Я все еще не вижу наших сыновей.

— Они с Криви, — отмахнулась я. За Регулуса с Орионом я вообще не волновалась. Уж они-то не пропадут где угодно, даром, что еще совсем малявки. А что? У них хорошие учителя.

— Это меня и беспокоит, — Северус иронично приподнял брови. — Ты-то, конечно, на два месяца уедешь в экспедицию с этим Уизли и Сандовалем, а мне одному с ними справляться. Каждый раз, когда они гостят у Криви, с ними потом невозможно сладить! А у меня лаборатория, заказы, семинары!

— Не дуйся, — я сжала его руку, и на ярком сентябрьском солнце сверкнули золотистые татуировки — те, что я сделала взамен утраченным из зуба мудрости хвостороги. — К тому же, если тебе станет совсем сложно, ты можешь отправить их на недельку Сириусу. Рите нравится, когда они играют с Джеймсом.

Северус покосился на меня со священным ужасом.

— Чтобы он опять привез их обратно на летающем байке?!

Я хмыкнула, выискивая в толпе знакомые лица. И нашла — к нам со всех ног летел Драко.

— Гретка, спрячь меня! — и он в самом деле нырнул мне за спину.

— Господин Заместитель Министра! Всего одно фото для завтрашнего выпуска! — за ним бежал фотограф, а сзади спешили сразу три репортера. Вся компания резко затормозила, увидев нас с Северусом. Я скрестила руки на груди и нахмурила брови.

— Миссис Снейп, — проблеял фотограф, пятясь назад. О, да, у нас были не очень благожелательные отношения с редакцией «Пророка» после их статьи с опрометчивым названием «Грета Снейп — расхитительница гробниц». Единственная журналистка, которая меня не боялась, процокала вперед на высоченных шпильках.

— Какая прелесть! Герои войны отправляют дочь в Хогвартс! — она с улыбкой склонилась к вертлявой девчонке. — Какое милое создание! Моргана, если я не ошибаюсь?

Пока она хищно улыбалась, Мори с совершенно очаровательным лицом незаметно поймала порхающее над блокнотом Прытко Пишущее Перо и сунула его себе в рукав. Надо бы поговорить на эту тему с Гриндевальдом, он как-то не уточнял, чему учил девочку весной.

— Знаете, Рита, мой адвокат хотел бы пообщаться с вами на тему пятой редакции вашего романа «Вся правда о героях», — вспомнила я, и Скитер как-то внезапно исчезла.

— Слава Мерлину, — Драко вышел из-за моей спины и степенно оправил мантию. — Я даже не успел поздороваться с мамой, как они налетели.

— А где она? — я закрутила башкой и сразу же нашла Нарциссу неподалеку от Гермионы — молодая миссис Малфой пыталась причесать симпатичного светловолосого парнишку, который увлеченно читал книжку, не обращая внимания на суету вокруг. Сама Нарцисса что-то выговаривала мужу — бедняга Хорхе только кивал, нетерпеливо поглядывая на часы.

— Твой брат опять дерется с Арктурусом, — Северус указал на другой конец платформы, где уже пыль стояла столбом.

— Ох уж эта вечная межфакультетская вражда! — хмыкнул Драко и отправился их разнимать.

Весело, задорно, все, как я люблю.

— Тебе не кажется, что там… — Северус кивнул куда-то в сторону барьера, сквозь который, нервно озираясь и вздрагивая, только что прошел…

— Дадли! — выдохнула я, и он подскочил, когда обернулся на мой возглас и увидел меня.

Сделав вид, что мы незнакомы, он подтолкнул к поезду милого пухленького мальчика, чем-то похожего на Невилла Лонгботтома.

— Мори, это твой кузен, — я показала ей на мальчика. — Приглядывай за ним. Думаю, бедняжке будет непросто…

— Еще как, — хмыкнул Северус, наблюдая, как мальчишка вцепился в рукав отца, когда проходивший мимо них Найджелус высунул раздвоенный язык, чтобы подразнить Тедди Люпина. Рита, которая держала на руках трехгодовалую Лили, закатила глаза, когда Сириус, бросив всех и вся, помчался в сторону близнецов Уизли и Ремуса.

— Грета, — кто-то окликнул меня сзади.

— Том! — не обращая внимания на недовольный взгляд Северуса, я повисла у него на шее. — Привет, Салазар, — поздоровалась я с серьезным мальчиком, который держал за руку красавицу-мать. — Белла.

Беллатрикс молча мне кивнула. Она, как и всегда рядом с Томом, была тиха и скромна. За все время я слышала от нее только пару слов — каждый раз она замолкала под тяжелым взглядом мужа. Том говорил, что она все еще немного не в себе, но мне казалось, что она просто до смерти боялась ему не угодить, как когда-то давно Гермиона.

— Мракс.

— Снейп.

— Я думал, ты оправишь сына в Дурмстранг, — заметил Северус.

— Он захотел учиться в Хогвартсе, — Том со скрытой улыбкой посмотрел на Салазара, который не сводил взгляда с Морганы. — Хотя Дурмстранг присылал ему приглашение. Как и школа Гриндевальда. Я, кстати, слышал, что в этом семестре он принял предложение Дамблдора прочитать несколько лекций по расширенной Защите от Темных Искусств.

— Принял, принял, — подтвердила я. Мы обсуждали это только вчера по скайпу — без Тома я уже не могла беспрепятственно мотаться в гости к Гелле через Бездну, а улучшенное портальное кольцо в очередной раз сгорело на прошлой неделе. Общаться по интернету было не очень удобно — в его министерский кабинет постоянно кто-то с криками вбегал, отвлекая. Периодически это была Джинни, которую он присмотрел в день Большой Битвы и нагло и бессовестно украл прямо из школы уже через месяц. Она то и дело вываливалась из камина, сбагривая ему на руки всех пятерых — в лучших традициях Молли Уизли — детей, чтобы отправиться то на массаж, то на фитнес, то по магазинам.

Том с Беллой и Салли, как называла Салазара Моргана, ушел поздороваться с Кингсли. Господин Министр завел привычку каждый год лично следить за безопасностью детишек на Кингс-Кроссе. После войны он вообще стал каким-то сентиментальным.

— Ну, ты готова? — поздоровавшись с Северусом, спросил Билл Уизли, оказываясь рядом с нами вместе с Хорхе. Он уже посадил их с Флер дочку на поезд и теперь нетерпеливо поглядывал на часы. — Регистрация начинается через полтора часа.

— Успеем… Я не вижу Молли с Артуром.

Обычно беспокойные дедуля с бабулей вовсю порхали вокруг внучки.

— О, в этом году дочка Рона идет в школу, — Билл махнул рукой, и я действительно разглядела Молли рядом с высоченным Роном и златовласой Лавандой.

— Идем, пока подгоним колдомобиль, — предложил Хорхе, и они развернулись, едва не столкнувшись с близнецами.

— Привет, Гретка! — хором воскликнули те.

— Хе-хей! — я обняла сразу их двоих, и от моего внимания не укрылось, как Джордж сунул какую-то фиговину с логотипом их магазина в руки Морганы.

— Ты знаешь, что когда МакГонагалл узнала, что в этом году едет твоя дочь… — начал Фред.

— И сыновья Криви…

— И сын Мракса…

— Она уволилась?! — ужаснулась я. Как они без нее справятся с этой оравой?!

— Хотела, — со смехом сказал Фред.

— Ее Дамблдор не отпустил, — добавил Джордж.

Когда поезд уже издал предупреждающих гудок, на платформе появился Колин с Луной Криви, в девичестве Лавгуд, и Деннис с Миной Криви, в девичестве Цепеш, их тремя оболтусами и еще двумя — оболтусами нашими.

— Пойду, отберу у них петарду, — Северус тяжело вздохнул и сделал грозный вид, а Моргана, которую мне удавалось сдерживать все это время, требовательно потянула меня за рукав.

— Ма-ам.

— Ну? — я наклонилась, вытаскивая из ее черной косы — кто бы мог подумать — отмычку!

— Мам, а если… а если я попаду на Гриффиндор?! — спросила она, сверкая зелеными глазищами.

Я рассмеялась. И это то, что тревожит ее в первый день?

— Знаешь, детка, если ты попадешь на Гриффиндор — мне здорово влетит от твоего папы… Он скажет, что я неправильно тебя воспитала! — я хмыкнула и бросила отмычку в карман ее рюкзака. — Впрочем, он скажет это в любом случае, что ты, папу, что ли, не знаешь, — я подумала и ухмыльнулась. — Но если тебя это действительно беспокоит… помнишь, я рассказывала сказку про Волшебную Шляпу и Конфундус?

Мори тоже растянула губы в ухмылке, став почти точной копией меня одиннадцатилетней.

Ой, недаром МакГонагалл волновалась.

Ой, недаром.


End file.
